Ghostly World
by Nature9000
Summary: A plot gone wrong, the gang is scattered across the world, set apart from their bodies. Now they must cope with changes while trying to find each other, find a way back into their bodies, and save the world from a dark evil.
1. Looming Danger

Ghastly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N: You will enjoy this, I know you will, so give it a chance my friends. Now I've decided to replace "New Life" with this due to a request, or really a point, made to me by a friend. Nobody was interested in the story due to certain elements. I believe this story will not fail to please, so enjoy!

A/N: Got some advice from multi-shipper girl. If you haven't already, which I am certain you have by now, check out her story "forks in the road"!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 (Looming Danger)<p>

Behind Beck's home was a large, circular pool with a small hot tub that rested on the left side. Resting in the hot tub were best friends, Andre and Beck. Beck was on the left side of the hot tub with his arms stretched out on the ground behind him. "Hey Andre, how do you think Jade's faring having to work with Tori?" Andre, who was sitting on the right side and shifting his fingers through the bubbling water, glanced up at his best friend with a wry chuckle.

"My guess, they're either at each other's throats or having the time of their lives, you can never tell with those two." With Jade and Tori, they were either best friends or worst enemies, it always seemed to depend on their mood. Most of the time, they never got along. It was just a constant battle that needed to end.

"Well they're working on something for Sikowitz, so hopefully if there's any problems, he'll be able to take care of it." Beck reached back and grabbed the red cup of tea next to his hand and pulled it to his lips. "So how's the dating life with Tori going, man? You two have been dating for about a week, right?" Andre's eyes brightened momentarily and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's great. She's awesome. Her dad's pretty strict though when it comes to the whole dating thing." That wasn't a big surprise, fathers usually were when it came to their daughters, but David never seemed like he would be all that hard because he didn't seem that bad before the two began dating. "Though despite that fact, he's pretty cool about it. He's already taken me golfing and given me the whole spill about dating his daughter." Beck laughed and set his drink down as Andre leaned back against the edge of the hot tub.

"It's okay, Jade's dad did the same to me when we began dating."

"Her dad did?" Andre's eyebrows rose up in a stunned silence as he watched his best friend nod his answer. "You mean the guy that seems to hate his daughter?"

"I wouldn't say they hate each other." On the contrary, there was a whole other side to Jade that only Beck saw, she never really let it out. She and her dad may not appear to get along on the surface, but they do care about each other on a much deeper level. "Ever since her mom died a few years ago, her dad really cracked down and got really busy with work in order to take care of her. He cares the world about her, and yes, he's extremely strict. Probably more so than Tori's dad."

"I can imagine." Andre moved his eyes down towards the crystal water and sighed, it was a sad fact, but the group all had something in common with the fact that they'd lost someone important to them. All except Tori, her parents were still alive. Andre lost both of his parents due to mysterious circumstances, all he knew was they died in a fire. Beck lost his mother when she was killed by what appeared to be a wolf. Jade was the one who really remembered what happened to her mother, but she couldn't explain how a tornado appeared in the middle of a clear day. Her dad said that her mom was fighting something. "Didn't Jade say her mom was fighting depression or something when she died?" Beck looked up and carefully shrugged his shoulders, he never gave much thought to it as Jade never really talked about it.

"I'm not sure it was depression. All Jade and I really know is her mom was outside somewhere when a storm started up. A tornado touched down a few miles away, clear as the day itself, and she never came back home…" Andre frowned and leaned his head back. The men silenced for a moment, giving respect to Jade's mother. Maybe she was still out there somewhere, maybe not, there was no reason to live in the past. "From day to day, Andre, I try to tell Jade to not let her mom's disappearance get the better of her. She tries to act so tough because of it, she says she feels weak if she lets herself cry."

"Nah, it's not weak, it just means she's human."

"Tell that to her." Beck lifted his eyes up and Andre chuckled. His eyelids shut as he slowly sat up. It wasn't just those three either, the group had a soft spot for Robbie. His father passed away when he was young, and ever since then he would carry around a gift that his father gave to him when he was just a child. The last gift ever given to him by his father, it was the reason they never openly tried to force him to give up Rex. None of them were really depressed over having lost a parent in their lifetime, they managed to cope well enough, despite it being a difficult road. However, it did shape them into who they were. "She's strong though, but she needs to learn to get along with people."

"Yeah, I agree."

At the school, despite the fact that it was a Saturday, Jade and Tori were seated in Sikowitz's classroom listening to him rant on about something they deemed insane. He was holding a coconut in his right hand and wearing a tie-dye shirt with raggedy blue jeans. The girls jumped as he smacked the coconut onto his desk and grinned widely. "So are you going to do it."

"Maybe…" Jade looked at Tori with narrow eyes, then glanced back at the teacher, unsure of how or why she got pit with her. Perhaps because Sikowitz was pissed at her due to the whole play a few weeks back and draining Tori of all that blood. "But it's a myth, you're telling us it's real. Are we basing this play on a myth or reality?"

"It's reality, Jade."

"I don't know…" He was talking about some object that could bring the living back to life. He also said he had psychedelic visions of people with great power. It made Jade a bit uncomfortable, due to the fact that she had been there when her mom was lifted into that tornado. She could never explain, nor had she told anybody, not even Beck, that it looked like her mom _caused_ the tornado somehow.

It happened four years ago, she snuck out from home when her mother told them to stay inside. That she had something to deal with, her dad said she was getting into a fight. She followed her mom, and that's when she saw him, a man with dark black wings and wielding a scythe. He bore black clothing and chains around his legs. He wanted her mother, wanted her power or something, Jade couldn't understand it. Then the strange things had taken place, the stuff she couldn't bear to tell anyone because she knew they wouldn't believe her. Her mom would move her arms, and with her movement, it looked as though she controlled the wind, the lightning, the thunder, every weather condition possible. It was a long and grueling battle, but the dark angel looked to be winning toward the end, he was going to make her mother evil!

Then her mother looked at her, tears in her eyes and with a stern look in her eyes. Jade could tell her mother wanted her to run, wanted her to leave. How had she known she was even there? In a swift motion, the dark angel threw a sickle shaped blast at her. Her mother jumped into the path, taking the blow from behind and looked into Jade's eyes, then ordered her to leave. Frozen with fear, she couldn't do so, but her mom shouted at her one final time, and Jade immediately took action and ran back to the house, back into her father's arms. It wasn't ten minutes later, they saw the tornado strike down in the distance. Jade stared on in silence, wondering if her mother had won, but after that, her mom never came back home.

Tori could sense some discomfort coming from Jade, she attributed that to the fact that she was a people person. It was like she could always feel how others were feeling. She decided to move on with the subject and get on to the play. "So what you're saying Mr. Sikowitz, is that you want us to write and do a play with three actors. One with a bad guy with strange powers who kills someone and another person has to find the object and revive that person, then bring down the bad guy?"

"Yes!" Sikowitz jumped for joy and held his wide grin at Tori. "It's believable too because it's real!"

"Real?" Tori raised her eyebrow and straightened herself up in her seat, staring at her teacher curiously. "I don't think people can have powers, nor is there an object that can revive someone. I mean, if that were the case, wouldn't their be like…I don't know, a lot of crazy stuff happening?"

"Hey, don't doubt what the milk gives me." Sikowitz laughed and the girls glanced oddly at each other. A sudden knocking was heard at the door and the teacher turned to see Sinjin entering with a small cart. He had some equipment that Sikowitz requested he grab for him. "Thank you Sinjin."

"Any time, sir." Sinjin looked over to Jade with a smile, causing her to roll her eyes in disgust. Tori knew Jade didn't like him, but wasn't sure why. She too didn't care much for Sinjin, something inside her just seemed to keep her away from him, she was pretty sure it was because he was both creepy and weird. "Hey Jade, what are you doing Monday?"

"Playing volleyball with your head if you don't get away from me." Sinjin's eyes drooped to the ground and he gave a defeated sigh. He was always being rejected, at least by them. It didn't matter, though, relationships were the furthest thing from his mind.

"I'll go now." With a final glance at the girls, he turned around and walked away. Sikowitz raised his eyebrows and quickly returned his attention to the women, he tried to stay out of the student's personal lives if it could be helped. Though they were sometimes like family to him Yes, family, he would be devastated if anything happened to them.

In the park, Trina was standing with Robbie and Cat in front of the center park fountain. Robbie and Cat were seated on the marble stone border of the fountain. Cat was silently brushing her hand through the water of the running fountain and eyeing the spouting water while the wind blew cool mist from the water onto her face and hair. Robbie watched her with a pleasant expression on his face. He felt Rex move and looked down at him, whispering something to the puppet, looking up only to see both Cat and Trina looking at him with a flash of detest. "Sorry…"

"Robbie, let me give you some advice." Trina placed her hand on Robbie's shoulder and pointed at the puppet. "That thing is keeping you from getting any women. I know it was a gift from your father, but you don't need to carry it around everywhere you go."

"I know, but…I can't explain it, he's just my best friend. I don't have anyone else to talk to…" Cat lifted her hand and tucked her hair behind her while gazing quietly looking at him. She did think he was attractive, but the fact that he carried around the puppet wherever he went really bothered her. She didn't want to be vain though, but she knew he needed some confidence and he had to put down the damn puppet.

"You have all of us, Robbie. Andre, Beck, Tori, Trina, Jade, and myself. We like to talk to you." Robbie chuckled nervously as Rex turned his head to Robbie. What Rex knew that Robbie didn't understand, was that before his father died, he was able to use some power to animate the puppet. He knew Robbie would need a friend and until he made friends of his own, until he didn't need that puppet anymore, there was where Rex would stay animate. Cat smiled calmly and placed her hand on Robbie's. Robbie looked to her hand and started to sweat. His heart began pounding and his body started to heat up. "You don't have to talk through the puppet, you just need to say what you feel."

"H-How can I? I mean I do, but Rex really does talk on his own. I'm serious!" Cat eyed him pitifully and Trina groaned, of course neither of them could possibly understand why Robbie would still claim Rex had a personality of his own.

Rex did have a personality, he did talk. He may not have a soul, but Robbie could never discount the nights and the days that Rex would blurt something out all his own. While sitting on Robbie's lap, Rex closed his eyes and spoke. "There are some forces in this world, ladies, that people do not understand. Some forces that such feeble minds can't comprehend." Cat rolled her eyes at Robbie while Trina stared at the puppet with irritation.

"Okay Robbie, either you stop using the puppet or I'm going to put it through that wood chipper again like Tori did." Robbie gasped and quickly stood up, holding Rex tightly. "And what does that even mean, some things people can't comprehend?"

"The world is filled with surprises and wonder. You know this from the many mysteries that to this day nobody is able to solve." Trina raised her eyebrow and Cat looked over to Robbie with curiosity. "There's a great amount of untold secret in this world, the universe and the galaxies that surround it." Robbie was confused, these words didn't seem to come from Rex, but from something, or someone else. Strangely, it sounded like something his father would say, but that was impossible. Wasn't it? Cat tilted her head and moved her eyes to the puppet.

"Robbie, what is he talking about now?" Rex's eyes flashed and he moved his head around a bit.

"What's everybody staring at? Go mind your own business. You don't know what I got!" Trina rolled her eyes and grabbed Rex's neck.

"Now that sounds like Rex. Give me him."

"H-Hey!" Trina pulled the puppet away from Robbie, then madly tossed him onto the ground. She'd given up by now, there was no talking to Robbie about his obsession with that damn puppet. Rex moaned from the ground while Trina started to walk away. "They ask me to talk about the damn puppet, but forget it. I'm not doing it. I give up, he can be obsessed with the doll the rest of his life for all I care."

Robbie reached down and lifted Rex from the ground, patting the grass off of him. Cat gazed at Robbie with worry, then looked away. Maybe Trina was right. She frowned and slowly shook her head, her heart was beginning to sink. Why couldn't Robbie be his own person, without the puppet? Robbie looked at her apologetically and she smiled back at him. "It's okay Robbie, maybe we can walk around a bit."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay!" The two friends started walking down the sidewalk, they wanted to catch up with Trina and try to convince her to walk with them. That was, if she wasn't too fed up.

Miles away, a man in a brown cloak ran down a long stony path, his brown shoes made a muffled stomp with each hurried step he took. The man was Danny Marcus, the same Danny who dated Cat Valentine and Tori Vega. He panted with every step, why did his master have to live so far away? Why did his master have a driveway nearly a mile long? His master wanted to meet up with him, he had important news concerning his plan. Words spoken to him by the master rang aloud in his mind, a deep crimson voice.

_The God of Fire, The Elemental King, the Angel Princess, the Strong Warrior, the Queen of Storms, the Psychic Lord, and the Shapeshifter. In order to obtain total domination, I need these souls. These powers under me, in order to enslave the earth._

Danny's throat tightened as he started to run faster, he could not be late. If he was late, he was screwed. His master was the Angel of Death, the dark leader of the shadows, of hell, ruler of the demons. He was incredibly powerful, but not strong enough to take over the world on his own. He needed these powers by his side in order to enslave all of humanity.

_"In order to enslave humanity, I also first must take out the high angel. However, I am not strong enough to destroy the head angel. Now be here in thirty minutes, do _not_ be late._

Well it was nearly forty minutes and he felt that he was as good as dead. Finally he made it to the door. Bending over and placing his hands upon his knees, he made several breathless and hard pants before lifting his hand up to knock. His closed hand sailed through the air. Stunned, Danny looked up and saw the door had opened and his master was glaring down at him.

The master wore a dark black robe with some patterned designs at his sleeves. He bore shoulder pads and a belt with a circular, dimpled buckle, like a black golf ball. Both shoulder pads and the belt had glowing blue lights coming from their centers. Dagger shaped ornaments hung from the buckle and flowed with the creases of the robe reaching towards his feet. From the waist up, a symbol that looked almost like a snowflake, cut off in the form of a V at the top, which was where the robe opened to reveal a small portion of the muscular chest. His black hood covered a portion of his face, showing only glowing eyes and a pointed jaw. The top of his hood had a fire symbol. In his hand he held a long scythe. The back of his robe had two large holes in which his thick, onyx colored wings could escape from.

"You are _late_."

"I am sorry, I promise it will not happen again!"

"It better not…Come." The man grabbed Danny and pulled him inside, tossing him on the couch. "Now let me discuss to you what must happen."

"Yes sir." Danny watched as his boss walked to a polished oak table and set his hand upon what appeared to be a gun of some sort. "What is that?"

"This is a weapon, I have put some of my power into this. Now, I will explain my goal for enslaving humanity…" The man turned to him and narrowed his eyes slowly. "You see, the earth is filled with boring, pathetic humans, there's nothing unique about the good majority of them. This you should know. However in this world, there are those unique souls, the ones with special abilities. These are the souls I need to lead my armies, to join me in the fight against the Angels and to take over this poor excuse of a planet."

"How do you intend to do that, sir? You said it yourself, you can't beat the head angel." Danny didn't want to appear to doubt his master's powers, the destructive capability the man had. His master looked to him, and with a grunt, lifted his eyes up to the deep crimson colored wall.

"This is correct. However with these powers on my side, I can win. These powers are from a distinct line of ancient warriors that lived centuries ago. Descendants. The holders of these honorable powers are not aware they have them, I believe this to be a good thing."

"How? If they don't know they exist, they obviously aren't using them. Right?"

"Correct, but that makes it easier for me to turn them evil for my purposes, and _then_, we can awaken their powers." Danny was starting to understand now. His master did not want these warriors to know anything was up, he did not want them to fight him. "This weapon…" The man tossed the object to Danny, who grabbed it and held it carefully, not wanting to break it. He looked to the object and pressed his lips tightly together. "This weapon will put them in a dormant state of mind. This will enable me to do my will without worry of them realizing. Especially since one of the powers happens to be the daughter of the head Angel."

"Who-"

"I will get to that. Now I am entrusting _you_ to this, because the parents of our intended targets recognize me. They know who I am, I do not wish for the powers to be alerted of my presence, for it could prove dangerous to me." Danny looked to his master and closed his eyes, he would cherish his mission. "Now be very careful, there is a fault in that weapon's programming."

"A fault, sir? What kind of fault?" The man turned away and closed his eyes, as though he were embarrassed for the fault.

"If you mishandle it, which should be hard to do, you risk separating their souls from their bodies. Then they would be wandering this earth as ghosts. I lost one of the powers' parents already due to this fact." He clenched his fists hard and let a growl escape his throat. "When one dies, their ghost will appear at a random part of the earth until they find where they are supposed to remain, be it heaven's gate or an old familiar place to haunt. Still have not found that person, but by now her daughter would be stronger…if her powers awakened." There was more bad news for the two, however. Since a ghost was a pure soul, that meant the powers would be awakened then and there. "They would also discover their powers and would have to learn to control them."

The man turned around and held up one finger, glaring into Danny's eyes. "If they discover their powers and control them, they could fight me. We must not allow this to happen. For if they were to find each other again and find a way back into their bodies, which is the only way I can have them on my side is with a human body, then they could potentially work together to defeat me."

"Do you think they might?"

"I hold no fear that anything will happen…You should just do your job."

"Right, yes sir. I understand. If something went wrong, how could they return to their bodies? Is that even possible?"

"Believe me, there is a way." The master narrowed his eyes and locked his hands behind his back, he did not wish to think of that consequence. Not at the moment. "Now. Let us further discuss this, since they would not suspect you…"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just have a good feeling about this story as a whole. Drop a review if you will and prepare for the next. Yes, this is going to be an adventure type story and they will find numerous threats in the ghostly realm. Yes, it's no secret that Danny will screw up. The thought to use powers in this is a relatively new idea for this story. I wasn't going to at first, but I felt it would spice things up. I thank Multi-shipper girl for her help and advice on this ^_^<p> 


	2. Cravings

Ghastly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N: You will enjoy this, I know you will, so give it a chance my friends. Now I've decided to replace "New Life" with this due to a request, or really a point, made to me by a friend. Nobody was interested in the story due to certain elements. I believe this story will not fail to please, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 (Cravings)<p>

Next to where Danny stood the following Monday was his school locker, it was decorated with a long pair of fangs on either side of the locker and a dark setting which came out to be a large, dark mansion in the center of the locker, resting on a black hill and standing beneath a midnight blue sky. This was set to be none other than Count Dracula's home. He leaned against the locker he was so proud of and watched Cat walking down a nearby hallway. Narrowing his eyes, he brushed his hands along his black shirt and tucked his thumbs into the belt around his black denim jeans. Hidden in his pocket was the weapon, which his master had been able to disguise as a silver pen.

Pushing himself from the lockers, he began to follow Cat in secret. He knew he couldn't get her with the weapon right now, it was illogical and at a poor time. He needed all of the powers together and in a secluded place. What he was doing right now, was learning all that he could about the people. He knew how to seduce a person, he knew how to hypnotize a person. The Angel of Death had not been his first master, his first master had also been ageless and able to change into a human form just like his current master could.

He trailed his cold brown eyes along Cat's slender body. _"Master identified her as one of the powers, but what power did he say she was?"_ In the corner of his eyes, he saw a group of the AV students talking. They were trying to explain to Sinjin about how the lights were supposed to look for an upcoming play. Sinjin was dressed in a short sleeved, blue shirt and brown jeans, his hair was in its usual mess. Sinjin moved his eyes over to see Danny following Cat, this was suspicious to him. He looked at his friends and smiled apologetically.

"Hey guys, I have to check something out real quick, give me a minute." He then turned around and ran after the two, brandishing his hand in the air. "Cat!" Danny froze and quickly sidestepped to blend with some nearby students as his intended target turned around with sudden inquisitiveness.

"What's wrong Sinjin?" Sinjin jogged up to Cat, puffing hard and looking around to see if he could locate Danny. He couldn't. Evidently the boy was good at blending in. Cat tilted her head and waited patiently as Sinjin inhaled a few sharp breaths, quickly regaining the air he needed.

"I'm sorry for interrupting wherever it was you were going, but you were being followed so I wanted to alert you." Danny, watching now from behind the two, rolled his eyes and groaned out in irritation. He lifted his head up and his nostrils flared open. Freezing up, he realized what he had not before, there was a pulsing sensation in his head. An irritable pounding that would soon become a headache. He had a bloodlust. He couldn't keep chasing Cat or else he would kill her!

"Son of a bitch, Sinjin's got good timing then." He closed his hands up and quickly escaped the crowd. He usually had better control than that, considering his first master taught him to control his murderous rage. He rounded the corner, the pounding in his head continued on as he brushed through the thick crowds. His nostrils flared and closed, insane smells stinging them continually. However long he'd been running for, he was not sure, but his running ended when he found himself crashing into his master. With a shout, he fell to the floor and looked up to see the irritated eyes of his lord and ruler.

"Do you think I am not _watching_ you, Danny? I do not want you to screw up. If you mess up, the whole plan is shot, you idiot!" The master reached down and grabbed his collar, then yanked him to his feet. He cried out again as he was shoved into the nearby yellow wall. His master leaned in closely and narrowed his fiery gaze. "Control that little issue of yours around the powers. I don't give a shit what you do to any other human on this pathetic Earth, but when it comes to the powers, you control yourself. You _will_ do as I say."

"Yes sir!" There was silence for a brief moment and Danny soon felt himself yanked backwards. The master then released him and he stumbled back, falling onto the ground. His hands flew up and covered his head. "I'm sorry, I was not aware! I will be more aware next time and I will control myself!" His heart started pounding in his chest, he was ready to receive a thrashing that never came. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up to see the eyes of his boss. They pierced him as though searching his soul, contemplating its destruction.

"Good then. Do what you must to get rid of your current urge now, then get back to work. Remember, do not cause error. If you create a mess, it will be you who cleans it up. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." With one last stern glance, his master started walking away and rounded the nearest corner. Danny quickly rose to his feet and peered around that same corner, the master was gone already. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, attempting to relax his body and his beating heart. He would do anything to please his master, if that meant redeeming himself, then he would. Pushing his hands into his pockets, he fingered the weapon and narrowed his eyes. He could not mess up.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice asked from behind. He jumped and quickly turned around to see a girl with soft brown hair flowing down to her shoulders and the face of someone who was clearly spoiled. He recognized her as the girl from the karaoke bar, Hayley Ferguson. He raised a suspicious eyebrow and stared into her eyes, as though searching for something.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why are you at this school? Don't you go somewhere else?" Perhaps she was still sore about losing to Jade and Cat, but that was so long ago. Danny closed his eyes and moaned inwardly, he needed to end the pounding inside but he had already let it go so far that he _needed_ to kill someone in order to stop the throbbing.

"Yeah, I was just looking for Jade West, do you know where I might find her?" Her expression softened and a look of guilt flashed through her eyes. "I wanted to apologize to her and her friend for something I did to them a while back." His eyebrows rose as his eyes scanned her body.

"Yes, I do know where she is. I believe she's in class right now, so maybe I could take you there?" She smiled graciously and nodded her thanks for his generosity.

"Yes, you can." With a wry smile he held out his hand and turned around, gesturing her to follow.

"Right this way, then." She began walking with him and he would occasionally glance to her. She was wearing a red shirt with frills around the collar and chiffon sleeves that went down to her elbows. She had tight blue shorts that stopped just above her knees. All that skin was highly alluring and attractive to him. He smirked inwardly and turned the corner, Hayley followed him with unsuspecting trust. The moment their eyes made contact, she trusted him. She didn't know why, she didn't know how it happened, but it did.

Hayley bit her lip as they continued down a long corridor, she did not question the route they were taking. She eyed Danny closely, watching the sway in his step and the way the chain going from his belt to his left pocket jumped with every step he took. He had an insanely attractive aura, one that she'd never really got from a guy before. They passed through some double doors and turned another corner. "How much further?" Danny shifted his eyes to the side and smiled pleasantly.

She took note of their surroundings, they seemed to change. The lockers in this area of the school were brown, naked, and appeared busted up. The floors were covered in dust, along with the pale, cracked walls. The doors should have been locked, but the school kept them open due to the fact that sometimes students would go back there to rehearse, but sadly there were no cameras and the campus security only checked on it two times during the day, and that was during lunch time and at closing time when he locked the doors. "It won't be too much further, Hayley."

"Okay, if you say so…" Soon a wailing sound hit Danny's ears that did not breach Hayley's. He clenched his eyes shut and scowled.

_"Cut that out, bastards."_ Several white apparitions slowly began to appear around the halls of this older building, all ghosts in this area were trapped. Each of them bore a red color that dripped from beneath their jaw and down to their chest, each of them a murder victim that died in these halls and these halls alone. Their faces stared at Danny in a twist of pure horror, wrath, hatred, and scorn. Because of a spell that the Angel of Death had done, the murder victims were confused upon entrance of this place and could never know how to escape.

Hayley rubbed her arms and shivered as the ghosts grabbed at her, trying to pull her away, trying in vain to make her leave. It was dangerous for her here. "Hey, it's cold, are you _sure_ Jade is back here?"

"Yes, her class is rehearsing a play back here." He glared at the ghosts with a scowl and twisted his hand. _"Back off you shit for brains before I call up my master and have him send all of you to hell!" _The ghosts continued to brush both Hayley and himself, wailing with sorrow that they could do nothing. Some of the ghosts considered trying to get help from the ghosts that wandered the main school halls, or maybe even the ghosts of the old school halls that were not one of Danny's many murder victims. Such as the school's very first janitor, who had suffered a heart attack in these very halls.

"Okay. It's kind of creepy back here, though."

"You're telling me…" He muttered his words under his breath so that she could not hear. The pounding in his head had become so immense, that he stopped walking in place. Hayley and all of the ghosts stopped their movements as well, every eye watched Danny carefully and with suspicion. This had gone on enough, he had grown too irritated and the bloodlust was too much. He had a dangerous, murderous rage in his eyes. A look that all the ghosts knew too well. They moaned for fear as Danny turned around and locked eyes with Hayley. He smiled slightly and stepped close to her, saying nothing, but slowly enchanting her. "You know, like I said, Jade is still in class."

"Yes…" She closed her eyes and took in the heated aura coming from his body, it had grown stronger and slowly it was captivating her. The ghosts wailed in anguish as Danny slowly lifted his hand up and brushed down Hayley's arm.

"Then maybe we should talk and wait for her to leave." She would wait, she really did want to talk to Jade. She wouldn't mind talking to Cat either, but Jade was her biggest concern. Over time she'd relived that day over and over, thinking about the stuff that she had done. Flirting with Jade's boyfriend, acting like a selfish, spoiled bitch, and insulting her friends were just a few of the many things she knew she shouldn't have done but was too much of a spoiled brat to do it.

"Yeah, as long as I get to see Jade after this." Several of the ghosts ran for Hayley's body, trying to push it or even to possess her. Granted, none of them could possess her. They were cursed in that sense, plus they did not know how to possess. Hayley shivered as they ran through her body, but she did not notice her cold shaking, she was already lost into Danny's eyes. "I never got your name."

"Danny Marcus."

"Oh? You know, I once read a book with a vampire called Marcus." Why had she said that statement? It made no sense, but perhaps it was just statement and nothing more that had come to her mind. Danny smirked knowingly and breathed in her aura.

"Yes, my namesake. Tell me, Hayley, do you believe in demons?" The ghosts recognized the speech, the line. She was moments away from death.

_"Run! Hayley run!"_

_ "It's dangerous!"_

_ "Run! Jade is the other way, she is the other way!"_

_ "He's going to _kill_ you!"_

Their wails, their thoughts, they could not reach her for she was too far gone. She did not understand his question. Danny leaned close to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and gazing into her eyes, breathing her in once again. The ghosts cried out and fled, they wanted to find the janitor ghost, for he knew how to possess. It was he that had saved a victim once by possessing them and making them run. He only appeared at certain times, however.

"I am a dangerous vampire, my dear. My master was Count Dracula." Hayley opened her eyes, and for a split second the trance had been broken. He always broke their trance just seconds before killing his victims, he wanted them to know the fear and to know the pain. He opened his mouth wide and the fangs grew long from his gums. She opened her mouth and released a blood curdling scream as his head swiftly moved to her neck and his fangs sank in. He closed his eyes and drank of her blood, of her essence, clearing away the pounding in his head.

The ghosts wailed, all but one small ghost who stared at him. This was a young ghost, a child of just ten or twelve years of age. She too was a murder victim, for she attempted to save an older sister of hers when Danny stabbed her through the heart by shoving his hand through her chest. She eyed his pocket closely and pointed to it, she knew what the object hidden inside was. For her sister was a ghost on the outside, having escaped Danny and died shortly after, and so she spied upon him and the Angel of Death, bringing news to them about what was happening in the outer world.

"It's in his pocket, the weapon he wants to use." In a grave error, he brought Hayley into this area and come into an area where the ghosts knew him enough and hated him enough to make his life hell if they had the chance. The young ghost reached into his pocket without him knowing and grabbed the pen, shaking it up and clicking whatever switches it had. She was attempting to break it, but she could not, for it was unbreakable. In defeat and utter despair, she stepped away from Danny and looked up as he released Hayley.

Danny grinned maliciously as he watched her slump to the ground. Yes, while it was true that when someone died, their ghost would go to a random part of the earth, but these ghosts were different. "Sorry Hayley, you won't be seeing Jade." He wiped pulled a napkin from his right pocket and wiped the blood around his lips as Hayley's ghost started to drift from her body. The ghosts murdered in such a way by Danny had a spell, a curse, that automatically brought them here to their prison.

"Where am I?" Hayley looked around desperately, unaware that she was currently dead. "Jade? Danny?" She looked around frantically, and for the first time, she saw the ghosts around her. They eyed her with mournful eyes and tears dripping down their cheeks. "Who are you? What's going on?" She looked over and spotted Danny, now walking away. Terror filled her heart as he glanced back at her with a toothy smirk. His fangs were still present, but slowly reverting back into his mouth. With wide eyes, she looked down and saw her pale body crumpled on the floor.

"You're dead, Hayley." The words hit her as though a sledgehammer had just been slammed upon her back. She fell to her knees and quickly caught herself, placing her palms on the ground. In front of her trembling form, she eyed her lifeless corpse with shock and with disbelief.

"N-No, that's not right. That can't happen. This _can't_ happen!" She clenched her eyes shut and cried, screaming out with terror, agony, and pain. What of Tara, what of her father, and what of changing her life around? Why did this have to happen now? She heard the doors open and her head went up sharply to see through the windows of the doors, Danny's departing form. "Y-You…You asshole!" She screamed and rose up, looking down to see the red color dripping from her neck and flowing around her chest. Tears dripped down her eyes and she flew after Danny, trying to catch him, trying to _kill_ him for what he did to her.

Danny stopped walking and smirked dangerously as he heard a loud zapping noise, followed by an anguished scream from Hayley, she could not escape. She continued to pound on the door. He stood there, listening, waiting for her to give up. "I wanted Jade to forgive me! I wanted them to forgive me so I could live a new life! Please, p-please, tell me this isn't true!" The pounding stopped and Hayley was on her knees, her head bent and her closed fists above her, resting on the double doors. Her chest heaved with every silent sob. "Please…" Minutes later, she was silent.]

Hayley had given up.

"Accept that is your fate now, Hayley Ferguson. Perhaps I will say hello to Tara for you." He began his walk down the corridor until he came up to the classroom where Jade was. Class ended and students were filing out. Dale Squires was actually there today, visiting, so the class was in later than usual. He had a suggestion for another play, and this time, anyone who worked on it would get full credit. Danny tilted his head and waited as Beck and Jade came walking from the class. They looked at him and smiled slightly, they were still unsure what to think of him after the whole issue with Cat and Tori.

"Hey Danny." Beck was a bit wary in his tone. He held Jade closer to him, due to the unfriendly vibe he was getting from him.

"Hi there. So, Dale's making another movie?"

"Yeah, but none of us really care to be involved with it this time, so some other students are going to get involved." Danny nodded and folded his arms over his chest. He moved his eyes to the classroom to see Robbie walking out with Rex right in tow. Rex lifted his eyes up to Danny and froze, scanning his mind quickly. Danny met Rex's frightened gaze and raised his eyebrow. There was something about that puppet that gave him a sickening feeling.

"Robbie! Get me out of here!"

"What?" Robbie looked at Rex with surprise. Beck and Jade turned back and frowned. Danny tapped his chin, pondering whether or not he could recognize that damned puppet. He never thought about it before, but he had seen it somewhere before.

"Just do it. Beck, Jade, get the hell away from him! He's creepy as hell like that freak boy who puts gum on his locker."

"Sinjin?"

"Yeah." Danny let a chuckle out and tapped his lips, his tongue gently tracing his fangs. Now he remembered, Robbie was the Psychic power, it's what the master said. When Robbie was a child, his father faced Count Dracula, and at that time, Danny was still his master. Appearing as he did today, Danny fought alongside his master against Robbie's father just after watching him hand his kid that damned puppet and putting a stupid animation spell on it.

"There's nothing wrong with either Sinjin or Danny, they're just students here like we are…" Rex turned his head around and stared at a fire alarm. Danny narrowed his eyes and glared at the puppet. Robbie's father gave quite the fight, causing both Danny and Dracula to go into their vampire beast forms. He managed to kill Dracula, but was weak enough, that out of rage, Danny was able to tear the man's head from his shoulders.

_"Son of a bitch, I can't believe I didn't realize that man was Shapiro's father!" _Danny's throat tightened and his hands closed. Yes, Dracula made a mistake and tried to turn the man's wife into one of his victims, and that's where it all went wrong. The man knew he wouldn't make it, though. _"He's the one who killed Master Dracula…Because of that man, I wandered alone until I met the Angel of Death. Robbie Shapiro…is his son?"_ Rex burned from Danny's fiery glare, he shuddered and closed his eyes.

"Move now, get away." Danny looked around with his eyes, nobody else was around except for Beck and Jade. He flicked his tongue along his fangs and pushed his hands into his pockets to hide the transformation his nails were undergoing. He was going to kill Robbie Shapiro, screw him being one of the powers. Rex's eyes found a fire alarm, flashed to human eyes as if he'd just been possessed by a ghost, and with sudden haste, the switch moved down. _"Possessing this doll is difficult to do. This is for you my son."_The alarm went off and the four jumped in surprise. How the hell just happened? Suddenly a flood of students ran through the hallway, pushing the four apart. Danny quickly stopped his transformation and started walking backwards amid all the confusion, keeping his gaze onto Rex's once more wooden eyes. He saw him, the ghost of Robbie's father, he had taken control of Rex and used the psychic power in him to flip the alarm.

_"Goddamn bastard."_ He watched as Beck placed his hand on the small of Jade's back and led her down the hall while Robbie took off. He was actually about to leave, but stopped when Rex started whining, he never did trust Danny much anyway. He never liked him from the moment Danny dated Cat to the moment Danny kissed Tori. During the rush, Danny spotted Sinjin running through the crowd, stopping only when their eyes met. Within seconds they were the only ones left in the hallway.

"Hey I was looking for you earlier." Danny raised a curious eyebrow and turned fully to him, ignoring the wailing alarm that was beating his ears. Sinjin narrowed his eyes slightly. "I know you and Cat had a past, but the way you were following her earlier with that look in your eyes…"

"Predatory at best, right?"

"What was that about? Are you stalking her?" Danny shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the ceiling with a small chuckle, the school's sprinklers had gone off and were soaking through his clothing. "She's a friend, you know."

"Yeah, some friend." He turned his back to Sinjin and glanced back, he would be cordial if he had to be. "By the way, if that girl, Hayley Ferguson, goes missing then tell them to search the old section of the school." He pointed to the double doors down the corridor and Sinjin looked back. He turned his eyes to Danny and lifted his eyebrows, unsure what to think.

"D-Did you kill her?" He flashed a smirk and licked his lips as though he were collecting some missed blood.

"Yes. Desire to kill, fulfilled." Sinjin's eyes widened as he realized that Danny was an extremely dangerous man. The sadistic glint in his eyes, the way he licked his lips, even his vile demeanor gave it all away. "Surely you won't tell anyone, will you?"

"I won't…"

"Oh, and since I know you're close to Robbie Shapiro, Cat Valentine, and their friends. Do me a favor…_don't_ let them know I'm trying to find out about their families. I'd hate to see what might happen." Sinjin frowned as Danny started walking away, he could have some real fun messing with the minds of the people around the school.

Five minutes later, he was almost out the door when his master stepped in front of him, arms crossed and in full Death form. "Do not get cocky, vampire." Danny chuckled nervously and stepped backwards. "You could throw everything into risk by telling someone of our plan."

"Geez, it wasn't like I was-"

"Silence! Just get to the Head Angel's house and learn what you can. Also, do _not_ attempt to kill Shapiro or any of the powers _before_ our plan. Do you understand me?"

"My apologies, master." Danny knelt down and bowed his head, the master was correct, he was getting cocky.

"Do not let your cockiness get in the way again, nor personal grudge. You have one mission, one goal, do _not_ screw it up."

"Yes sir."

"Now _go!"_ Danny lifted his head as the angel lifted his scythe and slammed the bottom of it on the ground. With a thunderous roar, the foundation of the building trembled, jarring Danny and throwing him to his feet. He let out a loud shout and charged from the building, the only way out. The angel narrowed his eyes and scanned the area, knowing not a single soul was left in the building, Danny was the last to leave. He lifted his hand, and with a flash, the school was returned to it's prior appearance before the alarms went off. After the flash dissipated, the Angel of Death was gone, leaving Danny to his orders.

* * *

><p>A somewhat scary chapter for you guys, letting you know they're getting right into it. Pretty soon the group's going to be running into some trouble. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, drop a review and stick around for the next.<p> 


	3. Mysteries

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N: You will enjoy this, I know you will, so give it a chance my friends. Now I've decided to replace "New Life" with this due to a request, or really a point, made to me by a friend. Nobody was interested in the story due to certain elements. I believe this story will not fail to please, so enjoy!

A/N: This is IMPORTANT: As you know, thanks to the crossover, iCarly and Victorious are now canonically the same universe! XD I now have an excuse to use them in victorious stories and vice versa without having to make OCs! As you know, I loathe OCs. So in this story, as most know I have used these powers with my iCarly people, iCarly _will_ be in this story, but in a whole knew light. Also, this is _not_ necessarily a full crossover. If this were a crossover, I would have to focus on an iCarly storyline, I am not. I am using their characters instead of OCs. Where and when will they be used? You will just have to see, but only my first Victorious fan, Multi, knows the answer to that question. Now that mystery's cleared, read this chapter and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 (Mysteries)<p>

Danny slowly sailed along the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets and a small sneer set upon his face. His mind was reeling in who would be hardest to infiltrate and to learn all that he could. He wanted to try to get these people to trust him so he could arrange a meeting with all of them, but if something went wrong, they would have to think of something else. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his hair, exhaling nervously. The group was almost always together somewhere, but they had to be _alone_. Perhaps this could be a good way to see, maybe, whose house would be the safest bet.

Staring down at the ground, he shuffled his feet to a stop, kicking a small rock to the grass. He lifted his head up to see Andre's house, he would be the easiest to handle. At least his family wasn't difficult, his parents were both dead and his grandmother was insane. Danny arched his right eyebrow and slowly glanced to his left, then quietly looked to the right. With nobody in sight, his confidence rose inside him. Andre wasn't here, he was on a date with Tori. That was a plus for Danny, it helped that none of them were going to be home and he could either search the house or get to know the families.

Walking towards the brown oak door, he lifted his hand and knocked softly. He heard a clattering sound and raised an eyebrow, did he already scare the woman or something? "Who's there?" He slowly glanced out the corner of his eyes and gave a small, annoyed sigh. "I have a baking pan!"

_"Really? A baking pan? She thinks she could honestly beat me down with a baking pan?"_ He was already beginning to think about how he could manipulate this woman to his own will. His lips curled into a deathly smirk and a dangerous glint flashed through his mind. "I'm Danny, your grandson's friend!"

"Andre? You know Andre!"

"Yes ma'am, he and I go way back." Danny pushed his hands into his pockets and turned around, gazing up into the sky. It was a perfectly clear, blue canvas with puffy white, cotton like clouds pushing gradually across the blue. _"Master always talked about other places, other worlds, and that his dark realm had invaded many of them. Is it true? It would explain the powers that some of these people have…"_ A metal clicking sound erupted behind him and he turned his head to see the Grandmother opening the door cautiously.

"Y-You said your name was Danny?" She had the door cracked open so much that just the left side of her face was visible. Danny put on a pleasant smile and waved his hand at her.

"Yes, that's me. May I come in, ma'am?"

"Andre's on a date."

"That's okay…" He placed his hand firmly on the door and looked into her eyes, narrowing his. She jumped back slightly, but the connection was already made. She slowly stepped backwards as Danny opened the door all the way. "Am I allowed inside?" The grandmother slowly nodded her head and pointed to the couch.

"You can come in, just have a seat on the couch."

"Thank you, ma'am." Casually he entered the house and almost immediately, the smell of garlic came to his nostrils. He closed his eyes and winced, trying his best to ignore the smell. He made his way to the vanilla leather couch and took his seat, gazing up slightly as the grandmother sat on the other end of the couch. "Are you cooking something?"

"Yeah, I'm making some chicken for when Andre gets home."

"Ah." He wasn't sure he could take that too well. The garlic was already beginning to work against him, burning his nostrils and drying out his insides. He was about ready to vomit it all out. Thinking fast, he decided to look around the room and ignore the nauseating feelings taunting his insides. "Your house looks very beautiful."

The house had a peach shag carpet that ran along the floor and met with the dark brown baseboards on the desert colored painted walls. Along the walls were paintings of people walking amid fire and sparks that fell like snowflakes. Paintings of warriors who had flames circling them and looks of power upon their faces. Danny's brows rose as he piqued with interest. Gazing towards the fireplace, just above it was a large painting of two people seated in thrones of fire. A man with a regal face and golden crown atop his short cut black hair. Next to him was a woman with dark black hair with streaks of gold resting softly upon her shoulders, she too bore a crown. Who were these people? What inspired these powerful images? Danny rubbed his chin as his eyes trailed down the two people. The man bore a bright red robe with a fiery sash and belt, while the woman had a golden dress running down to her feet. The look on the man's face was a hardened expression, that of a powerful ruler, while the woman's was soft and peaceful.

The grandmother followed his gaze and smiled. "Andre's parents, but he doesn't believe me. It's a painting so you can't really tell as well, but that's them."

"Oh? Why doesn't he believe you?" She smiled and moved her eyes from image to image. It was a beautiful world that was painted, a world full of splendor and marvel. Andre would have to believe when he was ready to, when he was ready to accept the truth about his past.

"Do you see these paintings, young man?" He shifted his eyes to the painting of the warrior with flames circling his body. The warrior was very muscular, he had a bald head, was wearing a dark muscle shirt with shorts that went just to his legs. "These paintings are of a universe called the Flame Dominion, Andre's father brought these with him to this world. A king, he was, and he was forced from the throne by his family for marrying a human with no power."

"Really? You're saying that was a real world?" The woman nodded and Danny slowly rose from the couch. He moved over to the painting of the warrior and rubbed his chin. This man could have been a knight, he could have been anything at all, but the fact remained that he existed. This was what the old woman was saying? "I don't understand."

"There are so many secrets out there…_so many_ wonderful things. The Flame Dominion is not the only world out there." His face hardened and he closed his hands up. He knew she was right about that, for his master was of another world. He was of the Shadow Realm, leader of many demons and centuries old, having jumped from host to host every so often. Then there was the Light Dominion, home of the Angels. The head angel resided on earth to teach his children to mix with humans, but they did not know of the angel blood which flowed through them, and only the youngest was a full-fledged angel princess, for the eldest inherited the mother's power. The mother came from the Slayer's realm, and she had a powerful strength that could only go to the eldest child. How many other worlds _were _there? Was he part of this world, or was he part of another? He couldn't remember, he never could.

"So you say…there's millions out there…" He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. He too was centuries old, but he honestly could remember _nothing_ from when he was a little child. It was as though they were erased. Too much mystery, too much to worry about, but now he knew he needed to discuss things with his master. How was he so old, yet he did not know of other worlds? "But your grandson doesn't believe…"

"That is correct. Like I say, when he's ready to understand and accept his past, then he will." Danny hoped that wouldn't happen before they got to do what their goals were, but was the Angel of Death's goal more than just enslaving the world? Did he want to enslave the universe, take control of the vast number of mysterious worlds out there? Then what of the Light Dominion? They stood in his way.

_"That's why he needs to turn the powers onto his side. They're strong enough, they're of royal bloodlines even, which makes them stronger still…they can take down the Angels and enslave the entire universe!"_ Danny's eyes widened and he looked to the clock with a certain swiftness. He still had work to do, he could not spend his hours pondering such trivial matters as other worlds, he needed to get to his next house! Couple that with the nauseating pit in his stomach from the garlic, and he couldn't stay any longer. "Thank you ma'am for your glorious insights." The grandmother frowned and a hint of loneliness flashed in her eyes before she shrugged and turned away.

"It is fine." She would have loved to have shared stories of the fiery world with him, to have a companion while Andre was on his date with Tori, but perhaps that was too good of a thing to have.

"Just one question, didn't Andre's parents die in a fire?" Her eyes brightened, then dulled at the mention of his parents. She bowed her head and slowly closed her eyes, her heart ached to think of their demise. "If they're of the Flame Dominion, can control fire, then how could they die in a fire?"

"It is the weakness of the Flame warrior, the reason they need someone of the elemental realm to be by their side." Danny raised an eyebrow as the grandmother picked up a small teacup and brought it to her lips, sipping it slowly before setting it back on the coffee table. "Wrath is their vice. If they are angered enough, they start to spiral out of control. Something must trigger it. Their fire will start to expand, their inner temperature will begin to rise. During a fight, Andre's father had become so angered in a tremendous battle which threatened the very life of his wife. In the end, she reached him and held on to him, swearing to go out with her love. He held her in his arms just as his temperature reached one thousand degrees…"

"Really?" Danny frowned and swallowed, imagining how that must have gone down. Clearly an explosion would have ended their life. So if anger was how to take them out, and they needed something to cool them off, almost putting out their fire, and it was not on hand, they died. He needed to remember this. The garlic stung his nose once again and his eyes went skyward, that was it, he'd had enough. "I'm sorry to rush out, but I _must_ leave now."

"Oh-" She lifted her head just in time to see Danny flash out the door at remarkable speed. "Okay…"

Finally, fresh air. Danny breathed it in as he charged down the road. It nearly brought tears to his eyes, to be free of the garlic poison. After a few minutes of running, he stopped in front of an familiar old fashioned house and lifted his eyebrows and smiled, it was Cat's place. Her home was a small, quaint, one story home with creamy brown shingles and a flat rooftop. Her parents were a bit skeptical of him after he dated her once before, but Cat trusted him still.

Breathing in more of the fresh, clean air, he exhaled softly and walked up the steps leading to Cat's door. He had to wonder if she would be home. If not, he'd just try to figure out which parent had the power, if they were stupid enough to reveal. He pressed the doorbell and waited for a minute, there was no response. He tapped his foot lightly and peered around to the garage, it was closed. _"So no one's home…"_ This was not a problem for him.

He placed his hand on the doorknob, his eyes flashed, and the door unlocked. There were few telekinetic things he could do as a vampire, very limited, unlike the psychics out there. _"Seems all I can do is unlock a locked door…now let's investigate."_ The door opened and he instantly tucked his hands into his pockets. He knew where to go as far as searching for information went.

Slowly, he made his way through the house, not wanting to disturb anything at all. Lifting his hand, he ran it through his slick hair and smirked as he found his way to the parents' bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and eyed it closely, he rather enjoyed the brown carpeting and the soft blue waterbed in the middle of the room. On either side of the waterbed sat an end table with a classic black and white lamp on it, in one of those was a journal. This journal was what he was looking for.

He opted for the right end table and quickly moved over to the end table on the right and opened the small drawer, smirking when he saw the blue felt notebook with a shiny gold spiral spine, it was the mother's journal. Thinking fast, he lifted the journal carefully and opened it up, making sure he didn't mess with anything. Being what he was, he knew how to read quickly and gather everything, so he commenced the speed reading.

He learned much from the woman's journal. He learned of a world full of shape-shifters, of how the Angel of Death led the shadow realm against the world and destroyed it, but the mother made a narrow escape and met a human man on earth whom she fell deeply in love with. Her daughter inherited her powers, but would not know until the time was right, the mom hoped that the time would never come because danger was sure to follow, and she did not want her daughter to fall into danger.

Having read enough, he started to close the book. He looked to the clock and saw that a total of ten minutes had gone by, nobody had entered the home. Just then, he heard a footstep and quickly snapped his head into an upright position. Swiftly he set the journal back in the drawer and closed it, who was home? He narrowed his eyes and snuck out of the bedroom and down the hallway, the walking was coming from Cat's room. Her door was cracked enough for him to peek through and see Cat in her pajamas and slipping into the bed, evidently she _had_ been home. He wasn't sure how long she'd been home. He scanned the room and lifted his eyebrows, there was a wet towel sitting on the floor just outside her bathroom. If she just took a shower, she would have been home for at least thirty minutes.

Suddenly Cat's eyes shot open and Danny quickly pressed his back against the wall, his chest heaving out. Had he been spotted? Cat was facing the door, so he would likely have been spotted. He heard something hit the floor, a soft tap, but a sound nonetheless, she was awake. "W-Who's there? Mom? Dad?"

She made her way carefully to the door, shaking with each step. She knew she had been alone in the house, so perhaps somebody broke in while she was showering.

Now he was sweating, he knew he could get away f he wanted to, but something was holding him there. What was it, fear? He brought his hand to his brow and wiped away the sweat. What was he worrying about? Cat was clueless, he could say anything and she'd believe him.

"I hope you found what you were looking for, Daniel."

_"What?"_ Danny's heart stopped and his eyes grew wide, that was Cat's voice but she never called him 'Daniel' in all they'd known each other. Not only that, she was still in the bedroom, how could she have known completely that it was him.

"Come in." He pressed his sweaty palms against the wall and swallowed hard, what was he going to do? "Come in before I make you." She had a certain power in her tone, a commanding way about her that struck his very soul with fear. He immediately followed her orders and stepped inside. Cat was standing in the center of the room, her arms crossed and her head tilted, slowly moving from side to side. "You broke into my home…why?"

"Your door was unlocked, Cat. Besides, I just wanted to know if you and the others were doing anything this weekend, maybe we could all hang out…" Cat raised her eyebrow suspiciously and stared at him, her lips slowly curling upwards as her eyes glinted dangerously. He looked at her and took a slight step back. Inside, there was a certain voice that seemed to be telling him to turn around, to leave, but what confused him was the fact that Cat wasn't scary at all. Then he noticed it, something was wrong.

He narrowed his eyes and stepped once forward, gazing intensely into the girl's blue eyes. Didn't Cat have _brown_ eyes? She slowly closed her lids over and exhaled deeply, swaying her body forward gently. "You're a horrible liar, Daniel. I know I locked my door." He lifted his eyebrows and watched her carefully. Though very subtle, he could see some changes coming about. Her hair was already starting to become less bright and darker, until it was a dark brown and had grown midway down her back.

His jaw dropped in awe as she moved her arms down to her side. Her fingernails lost the bright pink nail polish she had worn, and the pajamas had changed to a ladies business suit. Her face was now sharp, her cheekbones were less prominent and her nose dipped partially. "M-Mrs. Valentine."

"Please Daniel, call me Kathy." Kathy narrowed her eyes and slowly walked around Danny, setting her hand upon his shoulder. "Cat will be with her friends tomorrow at the school, I don't believe you're invited to the outing. You will have to leave my house now."

"You're a shapeshifter…"

"Yes, I am, thank you for stating the obvious. You do know what that means, I hope." It meant she could gain any power she wanted, but only at about half of the strength. All she had to do was turn into someone or something and then she'd have their memories and their abilities.

Kathy closed her eyes and began a new transformation, one that Danny had seen recently above the fireplace of Andre's home. His eyes widened when the former fiery King grabbed his neck and slammed him against the nearby wall. A burning pain shot through his neck, his skin was melting off. "I know what you are, I don't want you around my daughter, and I _don't_ want you in my house. Yes, my daughter was home, but you just missed her. If I see you around her, I'll kill you."

"Okay! Okay, just let me go, lady!" He groaned as he squirmed and struggled in her grasp. He was not normally overcome by this, but vampires were not exactly fond of fire. "All I wanted to do was talk, damn!"

"I think you've discovered more than enough." She released his neck and his hand quickly shot up to the blistered and red skin. "Now leave." He growled at her and flashed his teeth. He could have taken her, and he might have won. "My husband and I don't trust you worth a damn after what you've done to her."

"Whatever. I'm gone, lady." Within a blink of an eye, he was out of there. Looking back, he could see Kathy stepping out onto her porch and watching him leave. He wouldn't be back for a long time, she knew that. It had not been hard for her to know he was there, she'd never left her house that day. She just wanted to see what he would do.

Soon, Danny arrived at the next home of interest, Jade's house. What he found there was a quiet man with a hard expression on his face, there was no gaining any information from him. The thing he did recognize was a picture that had been on the end table, it was of that storm controller woman who vanished years ago during a match with his master. It failed horribly when she was taken away by that tornado. Either way, the man of the house did not wish to offer any words for Danny, but did offer to let him have a soda, nothing more.

When he made it to Beck's home, the father there was not as harsh or strict as the last and was more than happy to carry on an intelligent, friendly conversation. They really did not talk about much, because the man didn't appear to want to talk about his past, nor did he want to discuss how his wife had passed on years before.

Each home he'd gotten into, all except Trina and Tori. These two were quite the mystery, for his master knew more than he did about the head angel's daughters. What Danny did know, the eldest child inherited the mother's power due to an unspoken law that the eldest child must inherit the parent with the slayer powers. As far as other worlds had been concerned, Holly Vega was from the Slayer's Realm.

Danny stopped at the sidewalk of Tori's house and stared at it with a slight hint of fear. He knew whatever lay in there would likely be stronger and more powerful than his master could ever hope to be. He was certain they trusted him, but maybe he was wrong. His heart beat at a slowly increasing rate, becoming harder and faster with each step he took. His arms were sweating and his legs were turning to Jello. Everything inside of him was telling him to turn back.

Nothing could be as hard as the Shapiro household had been for him. He managed to make it inside that house and talk to Ms. Shapiro for a while until she recognized who he was. At most, she withheld _any_ information, and that was when Robbie returned home with Rex. That was when Mr. Shapiro possessed that damn puppet again and Danny was sent packing. _"I made it into all the other houses without first being booted out, all that's left is the Vega home. If I can get in there, I can examine the surroundings and learn whatever I can from that stuff alone."_

"Daniel Marcus!" A voice of thunder rang in Danny's ears, stopping him halfway between the house and the mailbox. His eyes were wide and his hair began to stand on end. His eyes were darting all around, searching for a source of the voice, but he could see nothing. "Do not move, Vampire."

It was him, wasn't it, the head angel. No, not God, for the Angels merely worked for God. The Head Angel was close, very close. He wasn't Michael the Archangel, no that man was on a much different plane of existence.

With a dangerous flash, Danny's eyes shot in front of him in time to see the Angel appear in a cloud of white, rolling smoke. Danny's eyes grew and his lips parted as a marvelous sight stood in his presence, a sight that he'd never seen before. Standing in full angel form, with a sword sheathe attached to his hip, his right arm stretched to the side, wide white wings spread to great lengths, and a wind sweeping his now long brown hair in front of his narrow and hardened eyes, was none other than David Vega. Danny was _paralyzed_, be it by fear, nervous, or just the man's presence, he frustrated himself over the fact that he could not move or run. "N-Nice long hair Mr. Uh…Vega?"

"I have temporarily disabled your walking ability." Danny swallowed hard as David moved his hand down and slowly began his walk towards Danny, gripping the handle of his sword gently and slowly pulling it from the sheathe. What the vampire saw was a sword made purely of light, with light spiking out at the start of the handle and pulsating to the tip of the blade. "My hair is only longer in this form, Mr. Marcus."

"Nice to know…uh…" He slowly lifted his hand up and pointed to the large light sword, it had to be at least six feet long. "What are you going to do with that?"

"This will not kill you, unless I hit you properly." Swiftly, David swung the blade towards Danny, causing him to close his eyes and whimper helplessly as the tip of the blade rested below his chin. "You go back and you tell your master that he forgets, I am the _head angel_, I know what his plans are. You tell your master that he shall never take the universe as long as I still stand."

"Okay, I'll…I'll definitely do that! Just please take that thing away from me!" He knew what would happen if that sword entered into his chest, into his heart, and he did not want that. Wherever that sword entered, it would expel the darkness, the evil inside. That was the power of the holy light sword. His eyes moved down to David's hip and he spotted a golden sheathe that he had neglected to see before, it was another blade? David had a light sword and a warrior's sword, but it seemed appropriate.

"Unlike the others, I will not allow you into my house, Daniel. You should also tell your master, though he without a doubt already knows, there is an equally powerful dark angel that would vie for the title of Angel of Death, and as long as the Shadow Realm stands apart in such a way, he will never stand a chance of cloaking our worlds in darkness."

"There's another?" This confused him greatly, he had not expected another possible angel of death anywhere, his master was one of a kind. This was definite news, he would have to discuss this with him, assuming David did not kill him right now. He chuckled nervously as sweat dripped down to the tip of his nose and dripped off.

"You should not worry, angels are not permitted to kill."

"Yeah, but you're the _Lead _one, you're different."

"Yes." David slowly smirked with pride, Danny had definitely done his homework. For David was the only angel that was permitted to take a life if it posed necessary. "Now, you can go, but do _not_ show yourself around my daughters again, or around my home. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Y-Yes, yes sir!"

"Good…" With that, David stepped back and pushed the light sword back into its proper sheathe. He lifted his left hand up and closed his eyes. In his hand, a ball of light appeared and hovered inches above, he then opened his lids and threw the orb into Danny's legs. Danny gasped as the feeling quickly returned to him. Thinking fast, he turned around and ran off, not wanting to piss David off again.

_"Damn that was scary as hell!" _He didn't have to guess that his master would be displeased about his inability to enter the Vega home, he never stood a chance, but at least he made it into all the others and learned what he could.

* * *

><p>Well, you've just met currently the most powerful being alive, or well, Danny did. Yes, when Tori's power awakens and she learns to fully control them, SHE will be the most powerful being. Well you also heard about another Angel of Death that could be a threat to the current AoD, my veteran fans ought to know just <em>who<em> that person is. Now that you've read the chapter, review and stick around for chapter 4, I believe that's going to be the chapter where it all begins, I'm not sure yet :P You'll have to see.


	4. Surprise Attack

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N: You will enjoy this, I know you will, so give it a chance my friends. Now I've decided to replace "New Life" with this due to a request, or really a point, made to me by a friend. Nobody was interested in the story due to certain elements. I believe this story will not fail to please, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 (Surprise Attack)<p>

"Go Sinjin, go Sinjin!" The group chanted Sinjin on in the school cafeteria as he played Rock Band on the hardest difficulty. The song he was playing was "Ride the Lightning" by Metallica, it was arguably the hardest song to play, and he was hitting all the notes with ease. Sinjin grinned wildly as he fingered the guitar solo with ease, standing in front of him was the microphone stand which held the microphone.

The only one who did not cheer was Jade, she stared at Sinjin with still that uncomfortable feeling she always had around him. This particular song did not seem to help matters. The song quickly came to an end and Sinjin tucked his guitar behind him, bowing quickly.

"Thank you, thank you, I am honored to play for you." He lifted his head and met Jade's eyes with a pleasant smile. "Perhaps you would like to compete, Jade?" She rolled her eyes and looked away, disgusted. "I guess not. Geez, why don't you like me?" He straightened himself and rubbed the back of his neck. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing, I just…I don't like you, okay? You're disgusting." Sinjin pulled the corner of his lips back and continued to stare at her, unaffected by her words.

"Ouch. That stung. I guess not all of can be so lucky as Beck to see the nicer side of you. Could be your undoing one day, you know." He shrugged nonchalantly and Jade felt a cold shiver run up her spine. Beck immediately frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering if he was about to have to do damage control. Thinking fast, Sinjin countered and corrected his own mistake, seeing the distorted look of pain on her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything bad from that, I was just saying that it could benefit to be nice to people for a change."

"Hey, yeah, he's got a point there!" Tori stated as she placed her hands on her hips and eyed the nervous Jade, she _really_ didn't want to talk about all this. Especially not with Tori, of all people. "You should really learn to be friendlier, I'm sure you'd have a lot of friends then."

"I don't _need_ friends." She hissed in her reply and brought the straw of her coffee to her lips. What was the use of having friends when they always let you down? What was the point, when they may just as well leave her one day. "It isn't like they're all that great anyway. Besides, Robbie and Sinjin don't have any friends and they do just fine." Sinjin frowned and a peculiar glint flashed by his eyes. He never felt like he really needed any friends before, he was always on his own and that was the way he liked it. Robbie was the one to protest.

"Hey, I have plenty of friends, and I do just fine!'

"Oh stuff it, your only friend is that puppet. You don't even know the value of the friends you do have. How can you appreciate real friends when you spend all your life with a false thing." Robbie gasped in astonishment and Rex's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe the back handed slap that she just served. Sinjin raised his eyebrows and brought his fingers to his chin while Jade continued her ranting. She turned to Tori and scanned her up and down.

"And you're the worst one, always cheery and happy, it's disgusting!" Tori folded her arms over and glanced away to the side, she didn't have to hear this right now. The others waited cautiously, hoping the girls wouldn't start viciously attacking each other. Jade moved in a little closer to Tori, still wanting to tear into her a bit more, as it made her feel better. Her mother would never have let her act this way, but that was all past now. Everything was different, everything had changed. She just couldn't care anymore.

The two continued their intense glare into each other's eyes until Andre stepped in between the two girls and pushed them apart, much to their frustration. "Come on, we all have to keep in good spirits, no fighting with each other. We're working in the auditorium with this damn play, we need to be focused and together, because we'll be the only ones there. Lane won't be here to counsel anyone fighting, Sikowitz won't be here to try and split up a fight, so let's all just get _along_, okay?"

The girls frowned and sighed as they turned their attention to Andre. They knew he had a point, they shouldn't be at each other's throats for now, especially with the project they were working on. Hell, even Trina was supposed to help them. Sinjin tilted his head curiously and glanced upwards at the ceiling, maybe the group might need some help with the lighting or the sounds. If so, he was the man they should use.

"Hey you guys, do you need someone to work the lights or sounds for you?" The group looked to him and lifted their eyebrows up. It would be great practice to use the lighting, and once again Sinjin was right. Jade swallowed nervously as Beck tapped his chin.

"Well are you free this weekend?"

"Yes." He was always free. "All I'm doing that day is collecting some samples for one of my collections, but I can tear myself away from that for you guys." They smiled at him graciously.

"Great, we could really use your help."

"Beck…" Jade whined softly and tugged on Beck's arm, her throat clenched as Beck met her worried eyes. His confidence and certainty seemed to fill her, promising protection as always.

"It'll be fine, I don't get what you're so worried about." His eyes seemed to say 'not now' but he truly was concerned for her. She'd been having loads of nightmares lately, stuff she just couldn't explain, but they were of her mother and of the fight her mother had gone through.

Sinjin grabbed the strap of his backpack and looked at the clock, lunch was about over. He smiled and waved at the group. "Well, I'm going to head to class now, I'll see all of you this weekend!"

"See you, Sinjin. Thanks for your help!" Tori turned her gaze to Jade and the corners of her lips fell downwards, she immediately felt a weight hitting her soul. This was constantly happening whenever she was with Jade, she would always be hit with some sort of despair, anger, fear, hatred, and something inside of her just wanted to take that and turn it around. Somewhere inside, she just wanted to give Jade a good, firm hug and tell her it would be okay. Maybe the girl would open up one day, no one could say for sure.

Sinjin moved his eyes to the side as he spotted Danny walking from a classroom. He stopped in his tracks and eyed the man up and down, he _still_ appeared terrified of something. "What's wrong with you?" Danny moved his gaze to Sinjin and chuckled nervously, he was truly unsure of what to say. This was new to him, it was all so different than what he had been used to. He'd been used to being the strong one, being the tough one, being the fearless and powerful one, but yesterday, he _saw_ power, and it frightened the hell out of him.

"Sinjin, I think I saw…" Danny's eyes glazed over and Sinjin raised an eyebrow with curiosity. What crazed speech would he give now? "I think I saw an _angel_. An all-powerful _Angel_." A chuckle escaped Sinjin's throat as he shook his head and turned away, not sure whether to believe Danny's words or not.

"That's a new one. Usually it's 'saw a ghost' or 'saw a devil' but an Angel?"

"I'm not lying!" Danny quickly placed his hands on Sinjin's shoulders and shook him abruptly. Sinjin let out a shout and narrowed his eyes, glaring sharply at Danny, who immediately withdrew his hands. "Mr. Vega, I think he's like this head angel or something."

"Really now? Tori and Trina's father?"

"Yeah!" Sinjin rolled his eyes and dusted off his left shoulder, he had nothing to say in regards to this.

"Let me guess, you're going to say he gave you some earth shattering news, is that it?"

"Yeah! He said there is a really powerful dark angel somewhere! That there's two of them and they're going to split this world of demons in two if they're not careful!" Sinjin's eyebrows rose and fell, he wanted whatever it was that Danny was on, or perhaps not. "Then there's all these different worlds out there, it's crazy!"

"You know, I'm only tempted to believe you because you've admitted to being a killer, which means you might not be so far off from these crazy things. Why do I talk to you again?" Danny chuckled nervously as Sinjin turned away from him and began walking off.

"Because…well, I don't know…" Sinjin stopped walking just before a classroom door and turned his head to the side, moving his eyes over his shoulder and meeting Danny's trembling gaze.

"Danny, I think you're nuts. Anyway, I'm going to be helping the gang out with lighting on Saturday at six in the evening. Nobody else in the school but us, so I guess if you're bored and you want to see something, I can always invite you. I might have to ask them, though."

"Oh…I see…" Danny nodded his head and turned around as Sinjin made his way into the class. He would definitely have to counsel with his master for he would want to know this plan. He smirked to himself and slowly shook his head, there was probably no need. Knowing his master, the Angel of Death may already know. He started to walk off and laughed in particular, to no one.

The Angel of Death stood on a high building, his arms crossed and eyes narrow, he knew of this alleged dark angel that wished to obtain _his_ throne, _his _title. He knew there were powers in a faraway state that could serve as a potential backup if Danny screwed up massively, but he couldn't be sure. For these powers were already awakened, and they fought the darkness, but they also fought with the psychic and a shapeshifter who were already on the dark side, due to this other fallen angel.

This dark angel was not a genuine angel of darkness, however. For he had at one time been a proper Angel, that was, until he committed a great travesty and was forbidden to enter the Light Dominion again. This angel, was Gibby Gibson, and he'd already turned Nevel Papperman and Jeremy 'Germy' Ramirez to the dark side. If they proved to be a threat, a hindrance, then the Angel of Death would quickly do away with them. He feared no one and was certainly not afraid to cross over into Gibby's territory if he had to. Yet, if this angel wanted the title of Angel of Death, then he would surely come find him and he would surely try to destroy him.

Just then, a clock tower began to chime and the sun was starting to set. The Angel of Death slowly glanced to the clock and saw the hand on the six. He chuckled evilly and cloaked himself with his black wings. Then with a large explosion, he vanished. His minion had better be prepared, if not, then he would receive a major lashing.

Sinjin pressed a few buttons on the main controls and lifted his eyes to the clock in the auditorium, it was now six minutes after six and the whole group was there. Below, he saw Andre, Tori, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Cat, and Trina all seated in a circle. They were discussing the plans of their project. They seemed to be getting along very well, it was a somewhat soothing and relaxing sight.

"So if we just have Cat enter from stage right, then Robbie comes in from stage left, will that work?" Tori suggested as she started writing on a paper that was on a desk positioned in the middle of the group. Beck shrugged and placed his finger gently on the desk, scraping it around the paper.

"If Cat enters from stage right, she then has to make an arc around to stage left, so I don't see how it could be a problem. Remember that they're just in one scene, so it's not really a big deal to worry too much about their general characters."

"Right. The biggest thing is we wait for the bad guy, then we have to settle the hero and the person who wakes the hero."

The Angel of Death leaned against some railings and watched the group, his arms crossed. Where was Danny? He should show up by now, and the Angel of Death did not like to be kept waiting.

"So Beck's the one who needs to be revived, Jade's the one waking him, and Andre…you play the villain. Is everyone cool with that?" Trina tapped her foot impatiently on the ground, she wanted to know why she was here. Was it for costume design? Was it to help with the stage props? She had yet to be asked.

Jade gave a slight, but uncomfortable smile in which she didn't want to give away, but the minute she smiled, Tori looked at her with concern. She had to look away from her, avoid eye contact, or else the girl might begin to worry. "Jade? Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone Tori, I'm fine." Tori frowned and shrugged her shoulders, she herself was feeling uncomfortable. There was simply something in the pit of her stomach that was telling her to run, telling her that something terrible was going to happen and if she didn't take hold of the warning, it would be too late.

Tori looked up at Sinjin, who was watching them with a strange intensity, almost as if he were waiting for them to say something. Perhaps he was, perhaps he was waiting for them to tell him what to do with the lighting. "Sinjin!"

"What?" He pushed himself up and smiled kindly at the group. "What is it?"

"We're not _quite_ ready yet, but we'll let you know soon. Until then, just do whatever, okay?"

"Got it!"

The angel of death chuckled sinisterly to himself and moved his eyes to the side, he could feel Danny's presence. The dumbass was actually showing up, thank god. He rolled his eyes and stared dangerously at the front entrance.

It was in this moment that the group stood from their seats and made their way to the stage. "Okay, let's rehearse, everyone! Places!" While they moved about, Danny was quietly entering through the main doors, unseen and unexpected by the entire group. Sinjin gripped the railing tightly and stared at him closely, what was he planning now? As he looked to the stage, he saw the actors preparing for the villain's arrival. So perfectly timed.

Danny ducked behind one of the chairs and took the pen from his pocket. As he did so, the weapon regained it's original gun-like form. In one click, he would make them all dormant.

"Oh no," Beck said as he grabbed Jade's wrist in preparation of his big scene. "I feel a dark, ominous presence!"

"What is it?" She gasped and moved close to him, he was her only protector now, for there was none left. Beck narrowed his eyes and turned his head to Tori, for some reason, he had forgotten his lines. Jade clung extra tightly to Beck, for she felt something dangerous was truly about to happen, only she did not know what that was. What she did not realize was Tori too was feeling this intense fear.

Tori let out a loud shout and doubled over in pain, her eyes widened and everything around her went white. "What's going on?" Her friends, sensing her in danger, quickly surrounded her. Sinjin's eyes widened and his knuckles began to turn white as Danny gazed up at him cautiously. "Help, I can't see anything!"

"Tori! Tori are you okay?" Cat was shouting as loud as she could, shaking her friend with desperation, but nothing was happening. In the light, Tori thought she saw a sword miles away, hidden away in a brilliant castle detectable only by the light it was giving off. She didn't know where her mind was, nor did she understand what was going on. This was all too confusing.

Then suddenly, the vision vanished and her mind returned to the school where all her friends were huddled around her. Trina was shouting for her more than any of them. "Thank god you're okay, Tori! We were just about ready for the bad guy, but you passed out1"

"I-I know, I'm not sure what happened, but it won't happen again." Trina and Andre helped her to sit up. She moaned lightly and placed her hand to her head. What was that all about? It didn't matter, the show had to go on. She shook her head and started to stand up, but was too dizzy. "It was white, there was this sword, it gave off this light…"

"Shit." Sinjin's voice broke out in the auditorium, echoing through the building. Everyone snapped their heads to him as Danny slowly stood up from his hiding spot. Tori gasped and Cat pointed to Danny, alerting the others of his ominous presence. Danny waved and grinned cunningly. Jade simply continued to look at Sinjin, holding her hand to her chest. Sinjin tilted his head nonchalantly and narrowed his eyes. "I was hoping of all people, _you_ wouldn't have your powers start awakening yet."

"Powers? What powers? What are you talking about!" Danny cleared his throat and stood almost at attention, giving a slight bow to Sinjin.

"Master, maybe it is time to show them…your true form."

"What?" Tori was still confused by what was going on, had she hit her head when she collapsed? She really wasn't sure. All she knew was Trina and Andre were stepping in front of her, protecting her from something that none of them understood.

Jade understood, however. Her eyes grew with every second as Sinjin started to change. A shrill scream left her lips as thick, black wings erupted from Sinjin's back. It _was _him. After all these years, her suspicions were correct. "No! It's him! No, no, no!" Tori's lips fell as Jade's despair and fear hit her, and soon she was beginning to understand this terror.

Everyone felt it now, it was overwhelming for her. With one hand, Sinjin gripped the railing and flipped off of the control booth, the sound system was playing 'Angel' by Hellfire Society, Sinjin's _perfect_ song. He spread his wings out and he gently floated down to the ground, a wide smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you?" Robbie asked quickly. Rex swirled his head around and Sinjin stared blankly at the puppet.

"First…" He casually lifted his hand up, fingers pointed downward, then he flicked his wrist upwards. A dark blast erupted near Rex and blew him far onto the stage. Robbie cried out and ran over.

"Rex!"

"I don't think so…" Sinjin flashed from where he was standing, much to the surprise of the group, then appeared in between Robbie and Rex. He stared down at Robbie with a smirk and folded his arms over. "Hello Shapiro." Robbie's eyes widened and he took a nervous step back, his body trembling with fear. "You will understand once I bring you onto my side why I need you all."

"What's going on here?" Beck asked as he held Jade close to him, he wasn't going to let her go no matter what.

"It's him, he's the one that killed my mother!" Jade started to try and break free from Beck's grasp. She wanted to kill Sinjin, she wanted to tear him limb from limb. "Beck! Let me go!" She screamed and fought, but Beck held on to her, knowing that by the looks of it, Sinjin was way too powerful to go after.

Tori fell to her right knee and clutched her chest, grunting in pain as she watched Jade. "Tori!" Trina gasped and knelt beside her, placing her hand onto Tori's shoulder, looking into her eyes. Tori's eyes shot open, a look of pure terror was etched into her eyes as she opened her mouth and let out a loud scream.

Sinjin scowled and quickly glanced over to Danny. "Now, do it now! We can't have her awakening before we turn them!" Cat looked over at Danny with frightened eyes, appalled, she couldn't believe Danny was a part of this.

"Danny, you can't really be…" Danny chuckled evilly and pointed the gun at the group. Robbie shouted out and grabbed his arm as Sinjin kicked him to where the group were clustered up at. He breathed in sharply and opened his eyes in time to see a large grey laser cloak them. He shouted in pain as Sinjin's dark laugh filled the air.

Sinjin stepped next to Danny as everybody collapsed onto the ground, he smirked in triumph and clenched his fists up tightly. Now that they were dormant, he could easily put them all to the dark side. As he stared at the bodies, however, he noticed something was off. They were glowing. "What? What is this?"

"What's wrong, Boss?"

"They're not supposed to _glow_, what did you do to the thing?"

"Nothing! I swear!" Sinjin's mouth opened as ghostly heads started popping from the bodies. Slowly, each person's soul began rising in the air. Danny's eyes widened in terror as he turned his eyes to Sinjin, who was staring at the souls in sheer horror.

"No." He whispered softly as he took a slight step forward, his body shaking and trembling. "No!" The souls began to spiral about each other, soon to shoot across the globe. "No!" His shout erupted and his hands flew into the air in a rage as the souls all departed from the room.

"Uh…" Danny's eyes trailed to the bodies, they retained their natural color. They were not dead, they were merely comatose until their souls returned to their bodies. It was much like Sikowitz's play idea, both Sinjin and Danny were well aware of that ploy. That, however, was now not their main concern. However, if the group were to return to their bodies now, they would have their powers, and _that_ was a problem. "Boss, I swear, I didn't touch a thing."

"You!" Sinjin swirled around and glared dangerously into Danny's eyes. His chest heaved and his hands were positioned as if he were ready to claw the man apart. Danny swallowed hard and took a fearful step forward, he knew he was dead. "You did this! You fucked up the plan!"

"No, sir, please!" He fell to his knees and clasped his hands together. It was all he could do now, was beg for his life. "Don't harm me, please! I'll make up for this." Sinjin growled and narrowed his eyes, he knew he should kill him for this travesty, but it was not the way to resolve this dilemma. No, he would have to do something else.

"Get up you pathetic excuse for a sidekick!" Danny froze and slowly rose to his feet, never once taking his eyes from Sinjin. "You will fix this somehow, but until then, I have another trick up my sleeves. This should prove difficult now…"

"I'm sorry, b-"

"Just shut up and await my orders."

"Yes sir!" Sinjin lifted up, then flew from the building. Now, he could care less about the bodies. They were ghosts, and lost as far as he was concerned. Yes, the doctors would hook them up to machines due to their comatose state, but now, unless they learned nothing of their powers, they could not be allowed return. Meanwhile, Danny was stuck with the arduous task of calling the ambulances and getting them to the hospitals. Only time could tell what would happen next.

* * *

><p>Next up we see Tori and we learn a few things. Enjoy.<p> 


	5. Angel's Awakening

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N: You will enjoy this, I know you will, so give it a chance my friends. Now I've decided to replace "New Life" with this due to a request, or really a point, made to me by a friend. Nobody was interested in the story due to certain elements. I believe this story will not fail to please, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 (Angel's Awakening)<p>

It was clear as day this time, the strange land without a sun, but yet light was everywhere. The air was filled with a sweet scent that relaxed her nostrils and soothed her body. The hair was a bright shade of blue and the ground was filled with lush, rolling hills that seemed to go on for miles. In the distance was a single pillar of light, penetrating the sky, and perhaps outer space itself. She wanted to go there, she wanted to know what that was. It called her once before, and now it was calling out to her again. _Princess come, let us be one. Now is the time, for your soul is ready._

Surely this was a dream, for she'd seen nothing like this in all her life. She should be fearful, afraid of the nightmare she'd just seen, but she wasn't. Rather, she was receiving numerous emotions of peace, calmness, and relaxation. This felt like home to her, maybe it was home. Maybe she did wake up from a dream. _Walk towards the light. Now is the time, spread your wings and come._ She bit her lip and glanced over her shoulders, gasping in shock when she spotted two large white wings coming out of her back. She wanted to faint, but she couldn't. Was she dead? She didn't feel it.

_Let your emotions take flight, lift from the ground and come to the castle. Princess, your power is partially awake. Your reserved item is ready, awaken fully._ That voice again, it was familiar but she couldn't place her tongue on it. It felt as though she _must _obey it, she felt that she had to follow it, and she wanted to. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply and spread her wings out, then lifted up off the ground as though a baby bird taking flight for the first time. Strangely, though, to her it felt like she'd known how to fly all her life. _Princess, due to the blood that runs within you, you and your sister's powers will awaken quickly and with them, knowledge._

"Powers?" She looked to her hands, her lips parted slightly and her eyes squinted with confusion. She did not understand, what power was this voice talking about? She closed her hands and stared off at the pillar of light in the distance. Her heart skipped a few beats and her eyes widened. As she lifted into the air and gazed out at lands, she could see what looked like towns and villages all over, but yet, not that many buildings. It seemed, a perfect balance of nature and of technology. "Where am I?" Her voice fell soft as a whisper, for fear of disturbing such a peaceful world.

_Your home, the Light Dominion. _Her eyes traveled to the center of the city she was seeing below her, a city of light. Each building seemed to reflect light. _The light comes from the heavens, the angels live here and receive their orders from God, from Jesus, from the Archangel and the Head Angel._

"Head Angel? Who…" Then it hit her, her eyes fell to the large castle of light that seemed to shine brighter than any other building. It was decorated like a cathedral or a temple, it had cone roofs and white walls. It was inviting, it was familiar, and it felt like she had been there before. If she was the 'princess' of this world, then that meant the head angel was her parent.

_Your father awaits you._

"Dad?" She didn't want to hear any more, she closed her eyes and flew. Maybe her dad could tell her what was going on, surely he would understand. It was not long before she was there, standing before the doors of the castle. As the door opened and she entered, she immediately caught somewhat of a rose smelling sweet scent that surrounded her. It captivated her and relaxed her nerves, which seemed to make her more focused and alert than she really had ever been. Then again, she'd never been this relaxed.

As she entered, the castle appeared like that of a regal castle you would see from the movies, it was beautiful. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, possibly an identical one in each room. The walls were adorned with beautiful decorations and designs. It invoked memories that ran through her head, memories of herself as a little girl playing on the castle grounds with her sister and her parents.

"It has been many years since you were here." She stopped walking and turned her head, the voice was that of her father's. He had a deep, almost velvety tone which rang in her ears like music. When she saw him, however, his face was twisted in an expression of pain and sadness.

"Why are you sad, daddy?"

"Because I had hoped when we had this discussion…you would have your actual body. You must be aware, this is only a spiritual form."

"What?" Her heart sank and she shook her head, she didn't believe him. He wouldn't lie, though, so what did he mean?

"What you are is an angel, we moved to Earth because you and your sister needed to learn how to mix with the humans. There is so much you will need to learn about your powers, but there is very little time that you and I will have to talk right now."

"I don't understand what's happening, Dad. Sinjin, he…"

"The Sinjin you know died long ago." She gasped and felt her body nearly crash, how could Sinjin be dead if he were standing right there in front of them? He nearly _killed_ Robbie.

"He's not dead, he just turned into…I don't know what…and then Danny, Danny-"

"Is a vampire that's been alive for centuries." Her jaw fell as her father closed his eyes and motioned for her to walk with him. She decided to let him explain, no matter how shocking it all sounded to her. "The Angel of Death, he is our polar opposite and leads all of the demons in what is called the Shadow Realm. Like the Light Dominion, the Shadow Realm is where the dead go when they are rejected by heaven. The Light Dominion is where spirits go when they die and are probably going to go to Heaven, the ones that reside here are angels in their purest form. So yes, you and your sister have angel blood in you, but your sister inherited your mother's power."

"Mom isn't an Angel?" David stopped walking just before the door to the throne room, he breathed in and turned to his daughter with a small smile upon his face.

"Your mother is from what we like to call, the Slayer's Realm. These are basically humans with unique abilities. Your mother's ability was strength, and her power must go to the eldest born child. This means that while your sister has angel blood in her, the angel portion skipped over her. She doesn't have her wings, but she can still feel what an Angel feels and interact as an angel can."

"So, there's the Light Dominion, the Shadow Realm, the Slayer Realm, is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yes. Firstly, there are _many_ different worlds out there. Each world holds a certain species, certain groups of people. As an Angel, you'll have to learn everything about these worlds. You will have to learn all there is to know about everything. Then as the Head Angel, when you one day reach that point and your time to take my place has come, you will be able to see and understand so much more." She slowly closed her eyes and smiled, she was a bit afraid of this power and was still confused as to why she'd never known or remembered it. Perhaps she always knew, but her life with the humans had made her forget. Then she remembered, the painful memory of Danny aiming that gun towards them hit her like a bomb.

"Are you sure I am not dead? What about the others? Are they okay? What do you _mean_ Sinjin's dead and Danny's a vampire!"

"Everyone is fine. A ghost fiddled with the weapon that Sinjin had handed to Danny. The Angel of Death has been alive since the dawn of time, ruling beneath Satan. He has killed and taken _many_ hosts throughout his lifetime, Sinjin is simply one of those hosts." Her eyes widened and she placed her hand to her chest. They'd been deceived all these years, and how could they? "It is his goal to take over every single universe, to enslave them and cloak them with darkness. But he had one problem…"

"W-What's that?" The thought was scary, having every world covered in darkness. It seemed even this realm, as untouchable as it looked, might even be targeted.

"He can't defeat me. I am the most powerful angel, but so will you be the most powerful when you can fully control your powers."

"Most…powerful?" Slowly her eyelids closed and opened. She moved her hands in front of her face, gazing at them in wonder. What could she do with these powers? She could protect, she could understand.

"Your friends also have powers that have not yet awakened." She looked to him once more, her face falling into a frown as she watched him open the door. "Their parents have come to Earth from their own worlds, each for a different reason. Though, the Angel of Death seems to play a part in their pasts somehow. He wanted to turn them, especially you, into Shadow Lords under his control."

"He wanted to make us _evil_?"

"Yes, for that way, he could potentially destroy me. That weapon he created was supposed to simply make you all dormant so he didn't have to try corrupting you while you were awake, but instead, thanks to that ghost fiddling with the weapon, it put you all in a comatose state of mind. However, it tore your spirits from your bodies, you are all ghosts wandering somewhere around the globe."

"What?"

"This act will awaken everyone's powers, for the reason that now you are all in your purest form. Unbound by material possessions, nothing to distract the growth of your powers. Nobody except for those supernatural will be capable of seeing you…"

"Which means?"

"The Angel of Death, Danny, anyone supernatural, ghosts, and any Angel can see ghosts."

"I see…" She looked into the room and the first thing she spotted was seated in the center of the room, it must have been retrieved by her father. It was a sword, cloaked in light and with a golden handle.

"Take it, now that your powers have awakened…it is yours. A light sword, it cannot kill, it's main purpose serves to expel evil and darkness. I have one, each royal angel has one. Your sister will earn a sword, but it will be a warrior's sword, capable of cutting through _anything_."

"Wow…" Her eyes locked onto the sword as she drew ever near. She swallowed hard and positioned her hand above it. She was almost afraid of it, afraid of the power that came with it, but she knew she couldn't fear it. It was almost as though the sword was calling out to her, as though it belonged to her. "I-I don't understand…my powers felt like they were starting to awaken _before_ this all happened. Ever since I started going to that school, even, but mostly last night…"

David smiled as his daughter looked to her, struggling to understand. His heart swelled as she asked him the questions, he had waited for this moment for so long, he couldn't believe it was here already. "Yes." He knew he couldn't get them into their bodies, as much as he wished he could. It was now up to them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You see, each angel has a certain human they're supposed to watch over. Their assignment may change over the years, but the first is _always_ the most memorable. Why? Because it's that first connection that causes the angel's powers to truly begin awakening. For you see, as a child an angel is sent to live amongst humans, and the way they know who their first human is, is when they first meet the human they are supposed to look after, their powers will start awakening. They'll sense a change. They'll start being able to sense emotions coming from anyone, but the human they're connected to they will feel stronger. A way for them to know they need to be there."

"Oh…but wait, that means…" She shook her head, it had to be coincidental. It could have been any of her friends, but when she met Andre she never felt a 'change' as David said. It didn't happen the moment she and Robbie met at the big show before she went to the school, and it never happened for Cat either. When she met Beck, she wasn't sure she felt anything but embarrassment. However Jade, she acknowledged something strange, almost mysterious. It was almost like she'd known her forever, like she was supposed to meet her. "It can't be…"

"You don't get to choose either, it is already pre-chosen for you. The moment your powers start to really awaken is when you feel a true or pure emotion from the person you're connected to. Then you'll start feeling it. You felt true terror coming from someone, that's how it happened…"

"True terror…Sinjin, no, the Angel of Death appeared and then Jade started panicking. She started screaming and crying out…she needed help, she needed _someone_."

"The moment she, though probably subconsciously, realized she in fact needed someone or something to protect her, that she could not do it on her own, was the instant your angel powers awoke. Now, when you regain your consciousness on earth, you will find yourself as a ghost. When someone dies, or in your case, spirit leaves the body without dying, their ghost is usually sent across the globe to a random spot on the planet. Your spirit, being Angel, was sent with the person you were supposed to look after."

"So then, I'll be with Jade?"

"You're beginning to understand." David grinned and folded his arms over. This also meant that Trina, who had angel blood in her, would have a spiritual connection to a human person she'd have to look after. So then, she would be sent with someone. "Now listen, you'll run into many ghosts, some good and some…not that good. There will be ones that try to kill you, there will be ones that try to help you. Here's what you need to do when you awaken…find all of your friends, then there is an object you will need to find-"

_"Tori! Tori wake up!"_ Tori's face scrunched and her body twitched. David's eyebrows rose as Tori quickly looked at him, her eyes filled with a certain helplessness and confusion.

"It is Jade, she's calling out to you. Take your sword, Tori." Tori nodded and lifted the sword up in her hands, it was so lightweight, completely opposite of what she expected.

"It feels so…it doesn't feel like I'm holding anything at all."

"I know, that's what's unique about it. Mentally you can call out this sword…" The sword started to evaporate in light, causing Tori to scream out. In front of her now rested a ball of light particles. Her eyes widened as these particles slowly descended into her chest.

"Dad!"

"It is okay, allow them to enter. It is your weapon, you can call out your sword from your heart, along with most of your angel powers. Now, remember this Tori. Normally, angels can communicate with each other telepathically, but as you are in your ghostly form…you will not be able to."

"Aw come on…"

"You will have to find your sister and then find us, your parents. We will help you understand your powers. Sadly, I am the only one out of all the parents, you or your friends, who will be able to see you. Andre's parents, Robbie's father, and Jade's mother, perhaps. Beck's father is the one with his powers, so Beck will not be able to learn from him. Most of your friends may have to learn how to control and accept their powers…on their own. Fortunately, I can explain enough to Trina. We'll have more time then to talk as well…"

"Don't we have enough time now?"

_"Come on Tori! Please wake up!"_

"No." Tori started to pale as she looked down to her feet, she was beginning to fade away. "Remember, the Angel of Death did not want to turn you all into ghosts, for he knew it would awaken your powers. You're all formidable against him, that's why he wanted you evil before the powers were awakened, so you would already be on his side. Now…he's choosing an alternate method, he will most likely want to wipe you all out before you get to your bodies, don't let that happen."

"But couldn't he just as easily destroy our bodies?"

"No. I've put a seal on them, your bodies are protected against harm until your souls return to them. Another thing, you won't be able to come back to the Light Dominion until that time as well…"

"Oh, great."

"Good luck Tori."

"Thanks Dad. I love you, daddy." David smiled and his heart lifted inside him as he closed his eyes. She vanished from his sight just as he felt he wanted to say another word, but time had caught up with them. A single tear dripped from his eye and he transported himself back home, his wife needed him right now.

Tori's eyes shot open and immediately she spotted Jade above her, her hands on Tori's shoulders and her face twisted in panic. "Tori, thank god!" Tori chuckled nervously and slowly sat up. Normally, one would think Jade would have just left her behind, but she was lost. She hated to admit it, but she was scared. "Are we dead? Where are we?"

"Uh…" Tori rubbed the side of her head and looked around, could ghosts really kill ghosts? Yes, she believed that without a doubt. What happened after that, she wasn't too certain. So if her dad was right, there'd be ghosts that tried to kill them, they really did have to be careful. Now what was it he was saying they had to do to get back into their bodies? She narrowed her eyes and sighed. He never got to that. All that happened, it seemed too real to be a dream. This was too real to be a dream. Eyeing her surroundings, she saw people walking around the streets, but they were moving unusually. They were moving _through_ people and through various things. "No, I don't think we're dead…"

* * *

><p>Next chapter will see Trina and Robbie waking up and we'll see that not all the ghosts are friendly in this world, just wait and see. Don't know what's happening with my readers, but hopefully you guys are still reading this :P XD. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, stick around for the next.<p> 


	6. Ghost ABC's

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 (Ghost ABC's)<p>

"Trina, get up!" Robbie shouted as he dragged the unconscious Trina into a building. Sweat poured down his forehead and neck as his chest heaved. His chest was on fire and his mind was reeling. His body was trembling as he eyed the contents of the small shack-like building they entered. It was a wooden building with a small table in the center, nothing more. He shook his head in disbelief and sat Trina up on the wall, slowly peering out the nearby door and whispering. "No, please no, please don't be true…" He knew what happened, he knew they were ghosts. He'd been one of the only ones to see themselves depart from their bodies. That was not the part he was freaking out about, and he wasn't freaking out about the fact that Rex wasn't with him. It was _where_ he was that he was sending waves of fear and panic throughout his entire body. "Maybe Grandpa was here, but not me, I can't be here…"

Outside, a train track ran along the blood littered ground. Grass patches were everywhere, it was as though they stepped back in time. Granted, this place probably never changed with the time. His heart pounded as he eyed the barbed fence that circled the prison. To his left in the distance, was a building that he immediately recognized from his grandfather's photographs. The gas chambers. He cussed and quickly pulled back inside, pressing his back against the wall. He knew they needed to get out of this place. He had seen the front gate, but he dreaded the name he read on it. _Auschwitz_. The worst camp to be waking up a ghost in by far.

"Jew! Come out now, that's an order!" Robbie flinched and looked to Trina helplessly. He remembered when they appeared, the ghost of a Nazi guard started chasing him. Could ghosts die? Could ghosts kill ghosts? If so, what happened? Was the ghost obliterated and sent to some strange place? "I _said_ get out here, Jew!"

"Shut up! I'm proud of who I am, asshole!" It was a brave and bold statement, but perhaps said at the wrong time. The man chasing him looked powerfully strong. He was a muscle-bound, German Nazi guard who appeared to be loaded with weapons. He may have been a chief guard at the camp in his lifetime. "This isn't the 1940s, you know!"

"I don't give a shit what time it is! I cleared up most of the Jewish ghosts at this camp over the decades and I am not letting you out of my sight!"

Just then, Trina let out an angry moan. Robbie's head snapped over to her and she slowly opened her eyes. "What the hell is that racket?" She lifted her eyes to Robbie and groaned, hitting the back of her head on the wall. "Shit, I'm stuck with _you_ of all people? Ugh!" Unlike Tori, she had already been aware of two facts, her Slayer power had yet to be awakened but when it would, she would have incredible strength. Based on intuition, her mother had explained that to her just a week prior, she felt something bad would happen and she wanted Trina to know. Trina still wasn't sure what to make of it. The other fact, was evidently she had this crazy blood running in her and she would be a guardian to a human. She now knew who it was, and she was not happy in the least bit.

"What's that supposed to mean? And _yes_ we're stuck together. I just want to find Cat, but now…I want to get the hell out of here!"

"Why, where are-" She poked her head in the window and her eyes widened as she saw the camp and the guard, who fired off a gunshot at the window. She shouted and quickly ducked out of the way. "Holy shit! Are you freaking kidding me! Auschwitz? Seriously?" First, Sinjin ends up evil, Danny hits them with some ray gun which causes them to leave their bodies, and now she's stuck in a concentration camp with Robbie. Perfect. "Okay, so who's muscles there?"

"Aldo Emmerich," A voice replied quickly. Robbie and Trina glanced over to the corner of the room where a thin ghost of one of the camp's many victims hid. He stepped into sight and almost immediately, a sickness befell the two. This man had no hair, was completely shaven, and judging by his face he may have been a powerful man before having been sent to the camp. Now, he appeared so thin that he could be easily snapped in two. "Forgive my appearance, we look as we did in death…"

"I-It's okay…" Trina's face softened and Robbie glanced over at her with an arched eyebrow. She closed her eyes and slowly stood from her seated position. As she rose, her body looked completely relaxed and her face practically angelic. She looked like a princess, but for Robbie, not in the romantic sense. He simply could picture her as royalty. "My mother told me a week ago, she had a bad feeling something bad would happen. She says I'm part Angel, though I'm not too sure what that means. I'm also part slayer, and so if she's right, I may as well be a tank." She looked over to Robbie, certain he was listening to her. "I still don't understand, but she started talking about other worlds and said that all of Tori's friends were from a different world, that each of them had powers waiting to be awakened. I don't know when that will be, if it hasn't already, but it's beside the point. The other thing she said was I would be a guardian to some human and I'm supposed to feel their connection…well I put two and two together and I can't say I'm thrilled with the results." She rolled her eyes and shifted them over to the ghost. "So, bumbles out here is Sgt. Emmerich, I presume."

"Yeah, he's been chasing your friend there all over."

"Of course he has…" Robbie rolled his eyes as Trina folded her arms over and cleared her throat. "Tell me more about him." The man was still shouting at the two, much to Trina's annoyance. She figured, if he was so eager and irritated, why couldn't he just come in the damn building? Either way, she was evidently 'assigned' to Robbie, so until his powers or whatever woke, she had to protect him.

"In life, Sgt. Emmerich was one of the roughest guards here, he killed many with his bare hands. In death, well…" The ghost sighed and slowly shook his head. "He's not much better. In the six to seven decades here, he's killed off many of us ghosts. Nobody knows where a ghost goes when it dies, but all I know is…nobody wants to die when they're already dead."

"So, asshole here's a killer as is…None of you can leave the camp?"

"No ma'am, we're bound here." The ghosts already recognized her as an angel princess, they could do that with Tori as well. Next to angels, ghosts were the most knowledgeable about their surroundings, other realms, and the like. Why shouldn't they be, considering they had nothing else to do for all eternity but learn. "A ghost is almost always bound to where they died, there are exceptions to the clause, but for the most part…that is the case. It's also when someone dies, the rule states the person's ghost flies to a random part of the globe, this is also not always the case. Murder victims, or victims of tragedy, or even because of certain spells, these are the ghosts that appear at the exact location of their death and remain there while the ghost that appears at another part of the globe is there temporarily until the forces cause them to return to their location of death or they find it themselves, and then they are free to haunt that area for the rest of their lives. Or maybe they haunt a specific city, not just a building, there are many, _many_ secrets to ghosts."

"I see." Trina closed her eyes and felt a rush of the pain that this camp had. Her eyebrows twitched and her brow furrowed, creating creases of stress on her forehead. The ghosts trapped here needed liberation, they needed to be sent to the Light Dominion and sent to heaven. This was hell enough for them.

"Hey Jew, I thought I told you to come out here now! Don't make me come in there!" Trina's eyes shot open, and in them, a look of pure anger and frustration. Robbie swallowed hard as she quickly spun around. This guy had been threatening to go in there all this time, so why hadn't he?

"If you're going to shout and threaten, then why _don't_ you just come in here!" She clenched her fist tightly, pulled back her arm, and then smashed it through the wall. Robbie's eyes widened and the ghost quickly vanished elsewhere. The entire from wall was cracking and crumbling to the ground. The German ghost stared, his jaw agape as the wall revealed Robbie and a very pissed off Trina. "If you are the one keeping these spirits here, then it's time you _leave_."

"W-What the hell?" The smoke cleared and Aldo took a fearful step back, his body twitched and his eyes grew. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He quickly regained his composure, trying to ignore what he just saw and blow it off as nothing. "You're just a woman, a woman can't do anything to _me_." Trina clenched her muscles and Robbie winced, that was the wrong thing to say to her.

"Wrong answer, muscles." He folded his arms over and closed his eyes, chuckling arrogantly. "Die, you racist scumbag!" When he opened his eyes, Trina was already within inches of him, her fist drawn back ready for a punch. His eyes widened as her fist collided with his chest and sent him flying back into the fence. "You will address me with _respect!"_

"The hell I will! The only one I address is Mein Fuhrer!" Aldo stood and brushed his shoulders off. His chest felt as though a ton of buildings just collapsed onto him. He was almost certain that all of his ribs were cracked.

"Then address this, asshole!" Aldo started to run towards her, ready to strike her down, but stopped when he saw her punch the ground multiple times. He tilted his head curiously, then felt the fear strike him as the ground began to crack. Trina looked up at him with a smirk on her face. The ground beneath him rumbled, causing him to fall from his feet and land on the ground. Due to the incredible pain in his chest, he couldn't bring himself to get up, he could only lay there as the ground beneath him crumbled and he fell several feet into a crater which Trina created.

"Whoa…" Robbie was astounded, how did Trina already know how to fight so well? Robbie and the ghost walked up to Trina, then various other ghosts popped their heads out of wherever they were hiding along the camp. Had their tormentor died? Was he gone? Was he finished? They all stared at the hole in the ground, it had caved in beneath the man, crumbled, how could he possibly survive that. "Trina, how did you…"

"I said my mom explained my power to me, it was because it had already awakened. I just never told anybody." She shrugged nonchalantly and folded her arms over, narrowing her eyes and watching the hole closely. This guy looked like a damn tank, she was confident he wasn't dead yet. "Nobody start celebrating." She practiced trying to control her strength, trying to control her powers, and the sword given to her was actually very heavy for anyone that wasn't, well, her. It was very similar to Tori's blade, as she could make it appear and vanish any time she wanted. She was still learning, though. She'd not seen the Light Dominion yet, she really wanted to see that. She knew of other worlds and universes, but again, she did not know much.

"You…" The ghosts gasped in shock as they saw a bloody and dirt covered hand slap on the edge of the hole. "Fucking…" Trina lifted her eyebrow and extended her hand. "Bitch!" The second hand appeared and Aldo pulled himself from the hole. His body was searing with pain, his arms and legs were covered in blood and his body was trembling. "I'm going to make you_ regret_ what you just did!"

"Right." Trina chuckled and moved her eyes to her hand. Slowly, a long blade materialized in her hand, stunning everybody watching. The handle was golden and spiraled into a cross while the blade appeared to be crystal. "I could punch you and completely total your organs, or I could cut you. The power of my sword…It is an unbreakable sword that can cut through anything and everything. Also it has a certain heaviness to it…to me, it is as light as a feather, but to anyone other than myself, it is too heavy for them to lift, becoming ten times their own body weight." Trina twisted the blade and smiled, gazing cheerfully at the reflection that glinted across this warrior's blade. "So what'll it be, Emmerich? A punch that will shut down and rearrange all your insides within one blow?..." Aldo swallowed hard and placed his hands to his chest, imagining the excruciating pain that could cause. "Or a slice from the blade to tear you apart. Unlike my sister, despite the angel blood that flows within me, I _can_ kill with my own hands. It is from the Slayer blood flowing within me. Believe me, I've done my research. Would you care to test me?"

"I-I'm not afraid of you! I've killed hundreds, thousands, even more! You can't possibly destroy me!"

"Let me tell you a little something, Aldo. There are five types, count them, five types of ghosts." Trina dropped the tip of her sword down and dragged it in the ground. Aldo and the others watched with peaking curiosity as she drew an A. "Every ghost gets the chance to go to the Light Dominion, that's home. There they are told by the council of Angels, which includes my father, the head angel, whether they get to move on to Heaven or if they get to move on to Hell. Hell, being the Shadow Realm where the Angel of Death is, which evidently we just found out, that was our friend Sinjin."

"I still can't believe that," Robbie muttered beneath his breath. Not once had he ever thought Sinjin could betray them like that, but who would of imagined something like that anyway? Trina closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes, even bad guys will go to the Angel's Council. There are some who are very evil, but I'll get to that…Type S ghosts are easy, S, for spirits. they're the ones that don't end up remaining as ghosts. They're _spirits_, like Robbie and myself. These are either the ones that might be in a comatose state of mind _or_ the ones that get to go to the Light Dominion, say 'hi' to my dad and are promptly sent to either Heaven or Hell, but the Shadow Realm sounds so much nicer than that…"

"The Light Dominion is…"

"Home to all the Angels." Trina lifted her blade and brought it to rest upon her right shoulder. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, letting soft breath escape her mouth. "Apparently children angels are sent to live their days among humans as humans until their powers awaken. Their powers begin to awaken once they met the first human they're supposed to watch over, making them guardian angels. I, am not an Angel, though as I mentioned I have angel blood in me, so I have _some _angel capabilities. I got my mother's Slayer ability, I've mentioned that, I believe." Aldo and Robbie nodded their heads, understanding her and wishing she'd move on with her point. "But I bore you, back to the ghosts."

"Great…" Aldo scoffed slightly as Trina turned towards him and glared into his eyes. He felt a shiver run down his spine the moment her eyes bore into him.

"Type A ghosts, the real ghosts. These are the ones who enjoyed life on Earth a little much and have _chosen_ to remain on the earth. Or they just want to stay and watch over someone from earth. The insanely vile ghosts _could _fit into there, but again, I'll get to that." She took a step towards Aldo. He knew he probably should opt to move away from him, but he couldn't bring his legs to move. "Type B ghosts are next, and listen well. Type B ghosts are choosers as well, somewhat. These are the ghosts who have left something behind or feel a need to complete something, these are the unfinished business ghosts you hear about so often. Then you have type C: The victims. Every ghost here is a type C ghost. These are usually ghosts who have died due to a tragedy, or maybe they were murdered, or maybe there is a spell or something evil keeping them there. These are _also_ the only type of ghosts that don't usually end up flying all the way across the world upon death and eventually are called back to their place of death. They're the trapped souls."

"Okay lady, moving on…" Trina stepped within inches of Aldo and continued to burn into his eyes with hers. She could sense his fear. As Slayer, she was permitted to kill whoever deserved death.

"Then the final, Type _D_ ghosts. These are ghosts like you, or Hitler, or Jack the fucking Ripper." Aldo raised his eyebrows and stared back at her. What was she saying, what was a type D ghost? "These are also known as your _rejects_. They're so bad, even _Hell_ doesn't want them. These are the ones that have to wait for the Angel of Death to come along and send them to a special place reserved for them. They are barred from the Light Dominion, thus unable to see the Angel's Council, and told to remain on earth until the end of days. Granted some of these ghosts might have chosen to remain on earth because they enjoyed their time here, but believe me…You _don't_ want to be considered a type D ghost. You don't want to be type C either because you have to wait for an Angel to liberate you, but they stand a far better chance of getting to the Light Dominion _and_ to Heaven than type D."

"Oh…I…I see." With a shout, Trina lifted her blade and swung it. Aldo's eyes widened and Robbie quickly looked away, wincing at the sight. Trina sliced Aldo in two at the torso. Aldo gasped and groaned as he fell to the ground, still moving and still alive, he was destined to die a slow and painful death.

"Sadly, I was never taught what happens when a ghost dies, I believe this may also be a secret that only the royal line of Angels know, in which I would find out. Or maybe only the Head Angel is bestowed that truth by the Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost. I'm certain Michael the Archangel would know too. Sadly, the type D ghost are almost _always _killed. Sure it's unpleasant, but unless the Angel of Death actually has a heart and gives a damn, or could just use you, you will never be anywhere but Earth and your only fate will come if someone, be it ghost, demon, or something else supernatural, comes along and kills you…sending you to wherever it is you go."

"N-No…" He gasped for air and moved his hands around his waist, trying to feel his legs. Why couldn't he feel them? He moved his helpless gaze to Trina. Her face had softened and she'd placed her sword in the ground. Her hands were positioned on the small ball of the hilt and her eyes were closed in mourning. She may have been a slayer, but the angel part in her made it to after she ended a life, she was to pay her respects, no matter how evil. He lifted his eyes to the sky and cried out, but his pleas fell upon deaf ears. No Angel of heaven or Beast of hell would save him. Slowly, the blue sky began to turn black and all sounds began to cease. Soon, the answer of a ghost's afterlife would become clear to him.

Trina opened her eyes and stared at the ground where Aldo's body had once been. It was a matter of seconds, not minutes, that his body vanished. "Goodbye Aldo Emmerich, wherever you are." She moved her hands to her side and her blade vanished until the next time she would need it. Robbie continued to stare in shock and awe as all of the ghosts came pouring from their buildings, hailing Trina as their hero. Granted there _were_ other Nazis there, but none _nearly_ as bad as Aldo had been.

"Can you free us from our entrapment to this camp?" A ghost asked quickly. Trina heard their cries and pleas, but her eyes fell to the ground in mourning. Robbie read her eyes and bowed his head, knowing all too well what the answer was. Slowly, Trina lifted her hand into the air and all ghosts silenced. "But…" The ghost's whisper left his lips at a near sorrowful cry. "You're the Angel Princess, aren't you?"

"I am a Princess of the Light Dominion, yes. But as the elder child, I got the Slayer's power, it was the law of the slayers…That means that any of my angel capabilities are limited and I can't liberate a trapped soul. My sister is the princess that you need, and once I find her…if her powers have been awakened, I _promise _you, I'll bring her here." The ghosts waited for a few moments, and then smiled happily, they could live with that. "So until then, does _anyone_ know how we can return to our bodies?"

"Uh…" The ghosts all looked at one another, trying to think. Sure the ghost realm was well versed in their knowledge, but they'd still been trapped inside Auschwitz for the majority of their afterlife, they didn't know too much about the outside world. "We apologize Miss uh…we never got your name?"

"Trina Vega." The ghost speaking gave her a smile and thanked her.

"Miss Vega, we've been trapped here for decades, we know very little about how a ghost can return to their body, if at all possible…" Usually if someone was comatose, they had an order or something from the living world brought them to life, such as a doctor giving the electric shock to the heart. A ghost couldn't put themselves back in their bodies, could they? "If we hear anything, we'll certainly let you know."

"Thank you. Please, be careful and once we are able, I'll bring my sister here to send all of you straight to Heaven. Or well, the Angel's Council…" She turned her eyes to Robbie, who appeared to still be absorbing all the information. He was still unsure of what to think. She sighed and slowly shook her head. "At least you don't have that damn puppet with you…Come on Robbie, it's time to find the others."

"Yeah, let's go…"

The two then proceeded to walk out of the camp, listening to the cheers of the ghosts behind them. This was only the start of their journey, and they could tell now, they were bound to meet a wide variety of faces. Glancing back at the camp departing behind them, Robbie chuckled softly and turned his head back to the front.

"If I have any powers that awaken and we meet up with Hitler, can I kick his ass?"

"Go right ahead Shapiro…"

* * *

><p>Well, so Trina's powers are already awakened. So one, we learn <em>not<em> to piss her off, she will go ballistic because she thinks she's better than thou. Remember, there is angel blood between Tori and Trina, this allows for something that you will see happen next chapter. Oh, and next chapter, there's a real danger. Then, you're going to see a battle of the gods (sort of), Jack the Ripper appears in chapter 7 while Sinjin and a challenger for the title of AoD do battle in chapter 8. Stick around, it's getting better. Thanks to those who are reviewing this, by the way.


	7. Uncontrolled Storm

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 (An Uncontrolled Storm)<p>

"Jade! Come on, can't we talk about this?" Tori called out for Jade as she chased her down the streets. She had told the girl everything that her father told her, which clearly hit her with shock. It was not exactly the reaction she'd expected.

"No! I don't believe you!" She didn't know_ what_ to believe. If Tori was correct, then that meant her mother truly did control the storm that took her life. She killed herself, and for what? To save her daughter?

"Jade, come on! We don't even know where we are yet!" Tori rounded the corner and ran down an alleyway that she was certain Jade ran into. Fear plagued her heart, confusion pierced her soul, but it was not her own. She pressed her lips together and halted to a stop, shifting her eyes from side to side. She'd lost Jade, where had the girl gone to. Panicking, she ran her hand through her hair and growled in frustration. If she was supposed to be Jade's guard, she was doing a horrible job at it! "Jade! Where are you! I'm trying to figure all this out myself, let's do this together!"

"No!" The voice came from above. Tori quickly glanced up to see Jade on the roof of a building. She raised her eyebrow, how had Jade gotten up there so fast? "Leave me alone, Vega! I want to find Beck." She frowned and glanced to the window on the building. It bore no reflection. So it was true, Sinjin and Danny removed them from their bodies. Ghosts could be anywhere, Beck, Andre, Cat, Trina, Robbie, who knew where they all were. She bit her lip and slowly closed her hands.

"Jade, we can find them together."

"Why am I stuck with you?" Tori narrowed her eyes, suddenly feeling a dark presence. What ghosts could be here? Another question that crossed her mind was whether there were evil ghosts around. Chances were very likely of that. If so, it was definitely a good idea to know _where_ they were so they could know _what_ they might run into. Thinking fast, forgetting about Jade for a split moment, she recalled some signs as she had run after Jade. One apparently said 'Whitechapel'. Where had she heard that before?

"Jade, don't go anywhere yet." Tori expected a response, but there was none. She looked up to where Jade had been and stress lines quickly ran along her face. Gone again, Jade had run off. "Jade? Come on!"

Then she froze, it hit her, what she had learned in history class. Whitechapel London, home of the most infamous, notorious, serial killer that ever lived. The serial killer that escaped every detective and mystery writer in history. Jack the Ripper.

That's when she noticed for the first time, the screams of anguish and agony. Murder victims, many of them roaming the streets and crying. A woman appeared before Tori, long braided brown hair and eyes streaked with tears. Tori's mouth fell open as she eyed the woman's torn yellow, 1800's style dress. On her chest was a bright red JR. Tori took a step back, her body tensing up as the woman's fear and helplessness started to hit her. Suddenly she began feeling a wave of nausea. She clenched her eyes shut and moaned as she fell to her knees. All around her, several ghosts with the same initials on their bodies began to appear, and soon it became clear that Jack the Ripper was still very much at large in the town of Whitechapel.

"You should know women everywhere avoid this particular alleyway for good reason." Tori's eyes widened as the ground vibrated beneath her to the tune of each heavy footfall made by a man in brown boots. Glancing nervously to her left, she saw a man, cloaked by an overcoat and a large top hat, slowly twirling a butcher knife in his hand. "How pleased to meet your acquaintance. Now, where did your friend go?"

"Y-You're…you _can't _be."

"Hm, can't I?" The Ripper chuckled sinisterly and lifted his hand to his thick, curly handlebar mustache and played with the tip. "I prefer a show, old chap. How about you run and I give chase?" Tori met his piercing, deadly eyes and her body tightened up. She wasn't going to back down, no matter what. She had no clue if her powers were awake or not, but it was worth a shot. She could be the most powerful angel one day, couldn't she?

"How about…you _kiss my ass_." The hardened criminal raised his eyebrow as Tori slowly stood up. He watched as her body trembled, the scent of her fear glorified his nose. He closed his eyes and hummed with pleasure.

"Please, I can _smell _your fear. And you may call me _Jack_. Everyone else in the world does, dead or alive." Jack smirked and an evil glint shone in his eyes as he reached his hands into his overcoat. The women surrounding Tori let out a dangerous shout and she watched with wide eyes as he slowly revealed his blades. "It's so sad, we have just _met_, and already I must kill you. You know, the streets of London in the afterlife, it's kill or be killed. A very dangerous place if I do say so myself."

"So…" She swallowed hard and kept her eyes upon the shining metal. "How many have you killed after death?" Jack swayed back and rolled his head to the left, pondering the number of women that he had mutilated. There had been many, and death gave him several options to explore.

"Not enough. I've always got room for _one more!_" He chucked his knife at Tori's head and she quickly jumped to the side, letting out a sharp scream. Jack dashed madly towards his knife and gripped the handle, pulling it from the wooden fence it cut into.

"You know? I'm not in the mood to die here!"

"And I don't care." Jack moved menacingly towards his victim, his knives ready. He was going to start by surgically removing her lungs, perhaps she would attempt to breathe until she died, pure torture. "I think I shall remove your lungs one lung at a time."

"Actually, that's not the best idea." She began to back herself up against the building, trying to figure out how to use her powers. Why could there be no help? Jack laughed evilly as he lifted up his butcher knife and took aim for Tori. She panted and turned her head to her side. "Just make it quick…"

"You're going to give up that easily?" A voice asked from out of the blue. It sounded like Trina. Tori's eyes flew open in confusion and shock as a white light appeared between her and Jack. Jack's eyebrows lifted up in surprise as he slowly lowered his weapon. Trina and Robbie soon materialized, glaring down Jack. Tori's jaw dropped and she held back the urge to hug her sister, who she was extremely happy to see right now.

"Trina! How did you-"

"Angel blood." Trina turned her gaze over her shoulder and met Tori's inquisitive gaze. "We're sisters, any angel can instantly transport to another relative with angel blood. Unfortunately we can't do that with Dad, he's not a ghost…"

"Oh…well as happy as I am to see you, and I _really_ am happy-"

"Yeah, yeah, let me guess…" Trina turned her head to the serial killer and placed her hand upon her hip. She wagged her eyebrows and let a soft chuckle escape her lips. "Jack the Ripper, I presume?" Jack frowned and lifted his hat up as a greeting.

"In the flesh." His frown turned into a sadistic grin as he took a slight step back, he was actually sensing a strong power from these two girls and had not realized they had angel blood in them. He'd _love_ to be able to kill a couple angels, but chances were likely, they'd kick his ass. "I'll be around." Then as suddenly as he had appeared, he was gone. Tori slowly sank to the ground, looking up at her sister as Trina turned to her.

"T-Trina, can you explain what's going on? I think I talked to dad in a vision…"

"Probably, and yeah I'll explain, but first…" She looked around, frowning with irritation. "Where is Jade? I know she has to be with you."

"She is, but I…lost her…"

"You _what?" _Trina's eyes bugged out and she moved dangerously close to Tori. Her body was burning and her heart was beating ten miles a minute. "You _lost_ your human connect? In _this_ town? With _that maniac_ out there!"

"Yeah…she ran off because I told her about me being an angel and about being her guardian, then about us all having powers as Dad said. That's a lot to handle, isn't it?" She was talking fast due to her shot nerves and her own confusion, but Trina's understanding and knowing eyes seemed to calm her. "And you already know about all that stuff, don't you."

"Yeah, my powers started waking a couple weeks ago, mom explained everything to me back then. I'm a bit past the denial phase…Time to move on to acceptance, and fast. Now we have to find Jade before the maniac does."

"Right…" Trina grabbed Tori's hand and pulled her up with a quick grunt. Tori hugged her sister, nearly crushing her bones. "So, about this whole angel thing, and apparently what you are, can you explain?" Trina shifted her eyes into the air and her lips began to curl downwards, there was already a specific moisture in the air. This wasn't a good sign at all. She grabbed Tori's hand and began pulling her, Robbie followed immediately after the two.

"I'll explain on the way!"

Jade had backed herself up against a small riverbed, and in front of her stood the menace that was Jack the Ripper. He had a mischievous grin on his face and his two knives gripped firmly in his hands. Jade glanced from side to side, trying to figure an escape route, but there did not appear to be any. "You should have stayed with your angel." Her eyes shot over to him and narrowed as she clenched her hands tightly.

"Tori's not an angel or whatever, I don't want to accept that! None of this makes sense, you died over a hundred years ago!" Jack closed his eyes and nodded politely.

"Correct you are, my death was by drowning. Maybe you can die by drowning as well, have you ever tried it?" He took a dangerous lunge toward her and she stepped back, nearly falling into the river. She screamed out and Jack grabbed her wrist and glared venomously into her eyes.

"Let me go!"

"You need to calm down, you're too _tense!_" Jade screamed as she felt herself flying towards the pavement. She bounced on the road with a crackling sound and a noise of clapping thunder above the two. She grabbed her arm and started screaming as she rolled off her side. Jack looked up into the air curiously and rolled his head to the side, he was watching the dark clouds beginning to form. "It isn't supposed to rain today."

Jade opened her eyes slowly and stared up at the menace, she could run while he was distracted! She pulled herself to her hands and knees, then quickly began running. Jack snapped his head towards her and quickly moved his body after her. "I don't think so!" Jade froze as she felt his calloused hand grab around her ankles. The second he touched her, lighting flashed down to the ground in a repetitive motion. Jack yelped as he felt the heat of one bolt within mere inches of him. "Jesus! What the hell kind of storm is this?"

She flipped herself over onto her hands and watched as the serial killer started dodging the lightning bolts. Her chest rose and fell with each weathered breath. She didn't know if she was controlling the storm or not, but it did appear that her anxiety might be the cause of it. "Where is Beck? Do you know where Beck is?"

"Who's Beck?" He looked at her and cautiously made his way over to her, grinning from ear to ear as it slowly dawned on him that this Beck person may be close to her. When he looked into her eyes, he saw it, a look of love, fear, confusion and concern. "Oh, I see. Beck, you love this person. Well…I killed him."

"What?" Her eyes grew large and her heart instantly froze with her trembling body. It couldn't be, she couldn't believe that Beck could be _dead_. "Y-You're lying!" The man laughed with malice dripping from each sound he made. "He can't be dead, I refuse to believe that!" Thunder roared and the man's hat was instantly blown off.

"What the…" He shifted an eyebrow as the clouds in the sky began to show hundreds of bolts flashing amid them. His coat started to blow along with sand and pebbles that were starting to hit him. He looked at Jade, who had her eyes closed and fists clenched, constantly she was protesting Beck's alleged death. "Are you…" He lowered his voice to a whisper and started to move towards her, shifting his hand to her, but was soon buffeted and swept onto his back by the wind. "Son of a bitch!"

The wind began to whistle and push him away slowly, causing him to scream out in fear as he gripped the ground with his nails. His body started sliding onto grass and past a metal bench, he grabbed onto the leg of that bench and looked back as his legs started to lift off the ground. "What the hell is going on?" His heart jumped and started pumping adrenaline throughout his body, doing everything to survive an oncoming storm.

He looked into the sky and his eyes grew large at what he was witnessing. The clouds were starting to circle and form hundreds of twisters that were speeding towards the ground, circling lightning bolts around them. "No!" He moved his eyes over to the river and started to pale, the water was beginning to spiral in two different places, one area had several tiny whirlpools while the other area was gushing upwards like a geyser. "Woman! Control this, please! Dear god, I don't want to die again!"

"It's funny how you beg for God's mercy in such a dire time of need when you don't believe, Mr. Ripper." Jack let out a frightened gasp and turned his head to see Trina and Tori making their way to Jade. Trina was glaring at him with a small smirk. She would let Jade's storm destroy him, but they couldn't risk destroying all of London, or worse, because of this asshole. She shook her head and looked over to Tori. "Tori, Robbie's psychic powers aren't awake yet, he can't go into her mind, can you?"

"I don't know _how_ just yet."

"Try! I'll take care of this guy…" Trina tensed her legs firmly, making sure she wasn't swept away by the storm. She then made her way over to Jack and grabbed his shirt, glaring into his eyes with a dangerous smirk. "Hello Jacky, how are you? Frightened? You should be."

Tori jumped and screamed as a lightning bolt shot at her, it seemed the closer she got to Jade, the harder it became. This girl was protected by her own mind, and an uncontrolled storm was highly dangerous. She knew that from having seen news reports during her life. Evidently psychics could communicate telepathically, but could Angels? She had to try.

She watched the lightning bolts striking randomly around Jade and swallowed hard. Her heart raced and her body was trembling. Sweat rolled down her hands, enough to feel like the rain that was falling hard was coming from her. If it hadn't been for Jade's storm, they might not have found her, but now if they did not calm her storm, they might all die. _"Okay if there was ever a time to tap into these damn powers…now is the time…"_

She took another step towards Jade when Robbie called out for her. Hastily and with frustration, she hurried her gaze towards him in time to see him pointing to a burning building. Her mouth fell and her eyes reflected the twenty story glass building that Jade's lightning had hit multiple times, it was now beginning to fall over. The tornadoes were also starting to move through the town without aim or direction, destroying anything in its path.

"Tori, how devastating can she be without controlling her own abilities?" Robbie looked at her as he asked the question, his voice shaking from fear and nervousness. Tori slowly shook her head and closed her eyes. Uncontrolled or controlled, Jade could likely destroy the entire world with her powers, it was an amazing responsibility. At least if she could control her power, then she wouldn't destroy the world without meaning to, and surely, she would never _want_ to destroy the world.

She turned her head to Jade and slowly closed her hands. She realized she may not be able to communicate telepathically with her mind, but because she was an angel, she could definitely talk to Jade's soul. She looked to Trina, who was standing over a bludgeoned serial killer, but he was still fighting to get up. Trina lifted her eyes to her sister and shouted. "Any time now, Tori!"

"Right…" Tori took a deep breath, calming her own mind and filling it with one mission at the moment. She began walking towards Jade, the rain started to threaten her vision and the lightning began striking at her. She ignored the lightning bolts and let them fly by her. The path of the lightning was difficult to determine due to its uncontrolled state, however, Tori did know how to combat it. "Okay…just clear your mind, Tori." She slowly closed her eyes and took in a deep, long breath, relaxing her nerves and her muscles. Her heart rate started to slow and the sounds of thunder, lightning, roaring wind, all began to cease within her mind as peace started to flood her heart. Her veins and arteries began to glow with a pure light that came from her heart. Trina, Robbie, and Jack all paused and looked to Tori.

"Oh my god…" Robbie's voice was now hushed as his legs started to give out. "She really is an angel…" Trina rolled her eyes and looked at her sister with a small smile. A radiant, pure light was piercing through Tori and giving her a pure angelic glow. Lightning seemed to bounce off of her as she continued to the source of the storm.

Finally, she braved the dangerous storm and had reached Jade. Carefully, she knelt beside her and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Jade's eyes flew open and all weather ceased movement, as if frozen within time and space. Tornadoes remained within the middle of buildings, dropping whatever debris they had, lightning bolts hovered inches from the ground, whirlpools lost their suction. _"Please Jade, let me talk to you." _Jade slowly closed her eyes with Tori and opened her soul up to Tori.

Tori could see Jade's inner soul, covered and battered with wounds that she'd experienced in a lifetime. A tear rolled down her cheek as it became just her and Jade, seemingly in Jade's mind. There Jade's soul stood, broken and confused, a scared child just four years younger than she was today. Tori felt genuine concern for her and slowly made her way to her, but Jade recoiled and held her arms defensively. _"What do you want, Tori."_

_ "I want to talk to you. Why are you so afraid? Are you lost? Is it the town? Is it the powers, or maybe the ghosts?"_

_ "I don't know!"_ Jade shouted and tears ran down her reddened cheeks._ "Mommy's dead and that man claims Beck is dead too!"_

_ "Beck?" _Tori closed her eyes, her chest rose as she breathed in slowly. She had a connection to each of her friends, so she should be able to see how they were feeling at the time. If they died, she would know, that's what Trina said. Angels could feel that stuff, but if someone died, it was like someone ripping your skin off with a whip, like someone being torn from your soul. She tapped into her line with Beck, what was he feeling right now? Confusion, lost, yet he had a fighting spirit. He was fighting right now, fighting to figure out where he was. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. _"Beck is alive and well. I can sense him, I can sense everybody."_

_ "He's alive?"_ Jade was skeptical, but she knew Tori would not lie to her, especially if it was true about her being an angel. She slowly took a step towards Tori, her lips trembled as her eyes lifted into her friend's gaze. _"I'm…I'm so cold, Tori. I'm cold, I'm lost, I don't know what's going on. My mom controlled storms, I have her power I think…"_

_ "You do, but you have to learn to control it. You don't know the destruction you're causing out there right now." _Jade's eyes bugged out as Tori stepped in front of her and carefully took her hands. An impulse said to tear away from her, but she didn't. She wanted to keep looking into Tori's calm eyes. _"I wish I knew this was you, this was who you were…I would never have fought you. I know why you've been so mad at me, and I promise I never wanted to try to steal Beck away from you and I never will." _

_"He's my life…"_ Jade felt her heart lift at the mention of her love's name. The words Tori said felt as though a weight was lifting away. It hurt her greatly when Tori had decided to flirt with Beck that day, and then the stage kiss.

_"You didn't deserve some girl to come in and kiss your boyfriend in spite, and I'm sorry. Also, I know losing your mother is hard, but that's what we're all here for, we're your friends. I'm not asking you to open up, but I'm asking you to try and be calm. You have a big responsibility on your hands…and if we all work together, we can return to our actual bodies…"_

_ "I'm scared." _

_ "I know."_ Tori moved her hand up and brushed Jade's hair back, tucking it behind her ear. She was scared too, terrified of having to face Sinjin, but ultimately, it would be necessary. _"We have to be strong together, work together, okay? We have to find the others. We can stop this, we can head this off. First, I need you to clear your mind up, calm down and relax."_

_ "That guy…I can't control my powers, I can't stop that guy."_

_ "Well one…" _Tori smiled kindly, which let Jade relax her body a bit more. Her nerves were starting to be less chaotic and her mind was beginning to clear up just a bit. _"Trina's out there taking care of Jack. Two, you _can_ stop him, but again, you need to learn to control your power. You could kill anyone with or without control, but control is better. Do you understand?"_ Jade slowly nodded her head and closed her eyes, they were still wet with her tears.

Outside, Trina kicked Jack into the river and looked over at Robbie, who was still watching the girls curiously. They had been surrounded by a bubble of light, an angelic light nonetheless. Absolutely nothing could touch them. Trina was proud, her sister was already beginning to learn, but when she grew in her power, she could do so much more.

The bubble of light started to evaporate downwards as the two girls opened their eyes. Jade was confused about what had just happened and the storm had died down. She looked at Tori and felt a surge of irritation as she pushed Tori away. "Get off me!"

"Ah! Okay!" Tori jumped up as Jade quickly rose, dusting herself off. She looked up to see Tori smiling at her and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. I just, I think I saw you for the first time."

"Oh shut up. Let's just get out of here and find Beck…" The three raised their eyebrows as Jade turned away and started walking off. She was currently trying to take in all the damage her storm had created. Buildings were toppled over, the streets were drenched in water and blood, fires had spread everywhere, people were lying in the streets drenched in tears and pain. _"I can't believe I did all that…"_ A tear fell from her eye and she quickly brushed it off. She turned her attention back to the three and let out an angry shout. "Well what are you waiting on? Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter. Next we're going to get to see two duke it out for the title of Angel of Death. Remember, there can be only one. I'm just surprised no one said anything about it being Sinjin.<p> 


	8. Battle for the Title

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:Attention, I'm sorry it took so long to update, I was waiting for someone to review and they kept saying they would, but never did, _so_, since it's been a while, I decided to update for you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 (Battle for the Title)<p>

Sinjin perched himself on the top of Bushwell Plaza in Seattle, Washington. He met the iCarly group when they visited Hollywood during Andre's party, it was there that he discovered there were others in this world that had come from various universes. Carly Shay and her brother were from the Slayer Realm, a world that he personally saw the destruction of. Samantha Puckett was part of the Light Dominion, she would make a strong dark angel for him. Freddie Benson was of the Flame Dominion. Jonah Brown and Valerie Williams were of the Elemental Realm, Jonah could only control one element due to not being part of the royal line, Valerie could control all the storms. Already evil, Nevel Papperman was a psychic and the one they dubbed Jeremy 'Germy' Rodriquez was from the Shape-shifter's Realm. The one person they followed was a powerful fallen angel, Gibby Gibson, who wanted the title of Angel of Death.

Sinjin narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly, he was not going to give up his title to anyone. Currently, everyone minus Nevel and Jeremy, were having a birthday celebration for one of their friends inside Carly's apartment. It was a pleasant setting, for what would become such a perfectly bloody day.

A dark figure flew past Sinjin and he watched as he craned his neck to see the figure. Two figures followed after and landed on the building as Gibby slowly descended in front of Sinjin. "Nevel, Jeremy, you two stand back as I prepare to destroy the _Angel of Death_." Gibby's voice was filled with scorn, dripping with venom as he glared into his opponent's eyes. Sinjin said nothing, he kept his calm composure and glared into Gibby's eyes.

"I am surprised, Gibson. For a dark angel, you sure play nice with your 'friends' in iCarly." Gibby sneered as Sinjin began to walk. He kept his eyes on the Angel of Death as he circled him. His wings were already spread out, but they were not nearly as onyx colored as Sinjin's wings, they had a slightly grey tone to them. Sinjin chuckled to himself and tapped his chin. "So, you want to challenge _me_, do you? Is it because you are aware of my intentions? Do you desire to protect your friends from my wrath?"

"I am well aware that you wish to turn them over to the dark side…" Sinjin stopped moving behind Gibby and rolled his neck to the side. His lips pulled back to a toothy scowl. Gibby narrowed his eyes as he listened to the slow pulsations of his heart. "However, I believe I would be a more capable ruler of the Shadow Realm than you would be. So yes, I challenge you for the title of Angel of Death!" Gibby swiftly spun around, creating a dark sword in his hand and slashing towards Sinjin. Thinking fast, Sinjin created his scythe and parried the blade. The two clashed and glared ferociously into each other's eyes. "You can't win, you know I'm the best."

"Is that so?" Sinjin tucked his free hand beneath his scythe and smirked as he pointed his index and middle fingers to Gibby's abdomen. Nevel and Jeremy saw the dark orb and shouted out in fear for their master, but by the time Gibby looked to see what they were going on about, Sinjin struck him in the stomach with a dark laser.

"Shit!" He jumped back and placed his hand over the wound, it wasn't bleeding for some reason, but yet there was still a large hole in his gut. Sinjin lifted his eyebrows up and Gibby glared daggers at him. "What did you do to me."

"I blew out your stomach. Darkness corrodes and corrupts, your stomach will evaporate and slowly the darkness left behind on your body should begin to eat away at you. If you want to live, you have no choice but to kill me." Gibby's eyes grew large and he crossed his sword over his left shoulder, his face twisted in pain and anger as he started to slash at Sinjin's neck.

"You son of a bitch!" The blade passed through an afterimage of Sinjin. Gibby's muscles twitched with rage as he turned his head to look for his opponent. Sinjin was nowhere to be seen, was he hiding? Nevel and Jeremy started to run towards him to help, but he held his hand up. "Stay _back_, I said. I got this…" Gibby's chest heaved as his body cringed and tightened with the pain of his wound.

"Gibby, sir, behind you!" Nevel shouted out in panic. Gibby raised his eyebrow and turned his eyes over his left shoulder in time to see Sinjin hovering in the air, pointing the top of his scythe at him. A giant black orb was growing, ready to be fired.

"No…" He knew he couldn't risk dodging it, since if he dodged the blast it could completely destroy the top few floors of the building here all of the iCarly gang was located. He growled and put his strong right foot forward, then placed his arms in front of his face to brace for impact. Soon came the loud explosion that preceded the dark orb firing onto Gibby and crashing into him. The feeling in his arms and legs was torn as the blast pushed him back several feet and ripped his body in several locations. His arms fell to his sides and he dropped to his knee, panting heavily. Sinjin's thick, midnight wings spread wide as a glowing smirk formed upon his face.

"That's a lovely sword you have, I believe I will take it, along with your two lackeys, as my prize for killing you." Gibby huffed and let a low growl escape his throat as he watched his enemy hover down next to him. "Please remember, I've been alive for thousands of years, I have jumped from host to host and perfected my warrior skills. You, have not. You, who was once an angel cannot beat myself. The greyness in your wings is proof of some light in you, it is your weakness, let me tear them off for you."

"Stay away from me…" He let out a painful grunt as he attempted to stand, his body shook like a leaf. He placed his right hand over his left shoulder and sighed, he couldn't move his left arm at all. He grew to learn, whatever held you back, tear it off. His face scrunched and black light streamed from his five fingertips. Sinjin raised an eyebrow and watched as the five streams of darkness slashed through Gibby's arm, removing it. Sweat poured down his forehead and he chuckled with wavering confidence. "It was just dead weight."

"I see. You are aware that just lessons the amount of time you have to kill me, and you've not even laid a hand on me yet." Gibby shifted his body painfully and ignored the growing hole in his lower chest. The bottom of his ribcage was clearly present. "I applaud your ability to endure the amazing pain, but I think you were a fool to not let your sidekicks fight with you. Remember, I do not get cocky, and I am certainly not being such, but I do know when my opponent is fighting a losing battle."

"Shut up!" Gibby roared with anger and twisted his body around, slashing his blade around his body and striking at Sinjin. His eyes widened as the blade traveled through another afterimage. Letting out another rolling shout, he slashed his blade to the right, hoping to strike Sinjin there, but once again, the Angel of Death vanished and reappeared behind him. "Bastard! Stand still!"

"You do not deserve the title of Angel of Death. You do not deserve these, either…" Sinjin placed his hands upon the rounded top of Gibby's wings and narrowed his eyes. Gibby felt him squeeze tightly on the wings and quickly reached back, knowing full well what he was about to do. He needed to remember that Sinjin was the ruler of the Shadow Realm, any fallen angel that stood against him lost their wings and sometimes their life. "You should never have gone against me, dark angel."

"No! Wait!" Gibby lurched his chest forward as Sinjin began tearing the wings from his back. His skin, his bones, they pulled with burning intensity. Nevel and Jeremy watched in fear as their leader cried out for mercy, but mercy was not on Sinjin's list of things to give. With a swift tug, Gibby's wings were torn from his body. Bones, blood, and nerves spewed everywhere as Gibby fell to his knees and hand. His pants were heavy and strained, his body was beginning to fail him and his organs were shutting down. "Please…"

"Acknowledge who I am. I am your master." Sinjin brought his scythe around and lowered the blade to the front of Gibby's throat. Gibby clenched his teeth and struggled not to make any body movements, or risk his throat being cut prematurely. There was not much he could do now, Sinjin had tossed his wings in front of him and stripped him of his power.

"Yes, master…"

"There is a reason that _I_ am the Angel of Death. Do you know what that reason is?" Blood dripped from Gibby's mouth and trickled off his chin and onto the shimmering blade below. His eyes narrowed and his body shuddered. "Because in the thousands of years as such, there has never been another to defeat me for that title. Any contenders, they all make the same mistake and fight me alone. Do you understand where you went wrong?"

"I…" Gibby lifted his eyes to Nevel and Jeremy, the two were watching him closely, their eyes wet with tears. He slowly closed his eyes and pressed his lips tight against each other. "Yes. I left my henchmen to the side to watch…"

"And now for your mistake, you must die." Gibby's eyes shot open as he felt Sinjin's heavy foot rise and fall onto his back. His body nearly fell and he cried out for his life as his neck dropped against the blade, which was almost piercing into him. His Adam's apple floated above the blade, if he were to swallow, it would tear his neck open. "Goodbye Gibby. Fallen Angel of Hell." Sinjin moved his foot to the back of Gibby's head and smashed it onto him.

Nevel and Jeremy gasped as Gibby's neck bounced onto the blade, then his head rolled onto the floor. His body slumped onto the ground and Sinjin pulled away from him, letting his scythe evaporate into his hand. He moved his dark eyes towards the psychic and the shape-shifter, paralyzing them with fear. They wanted to run, but the moment the thought entered their minds, a shadow filled circle appeared below them. Dark chains and links shot out from the shadow and grabbed their ankles, blocking their escape.

"You two are now under _my_ orders, do you understand? You are also directly under my henchman, Danny." They watched Sinjin lift up the dark sword with a malicious smirk, their eyes widened as he turned his head to them. "This is now mine as well."

"Y-Yes sir," Jeremy was the first to reply. He kept his tone strong and firm, despite his growing anxiety. His eyes moved to Gibby's sprawled out body and he swallowed heavily. "What do you intend to do, though? The…The group you're after, they all have their powers. They're all knowledgeable."

"Yes, I am aware. I must fight them into submission, and then I will infect their hearts with darkness, filling them with pure evil. When I do this, they will be able to see ghosts as all shadow demons will, they must _destroy_ Tori Vega and her friends before they learn of a way into their own bodies. If they return to their bodies, they can fight me…this must not happen. With them out of the way, with my henchmen, I can overtake David Vega and enslave the entire _universe_."

"Oh, so you're the world domination type. Okay…" Sinjin lifted his eyebrows and moved his eyes to Gibby's rapidly decaying body. It would not be long before the bones and flesh were gone entirely and Gibby's death was just chalked up to be a mysterious disappearance. Now was the time to build his followers, the ones who would help him lead the Shadow Army across the world when the Head Angel had fallen.

* * *

><p>Looks like Sinjin's on his way to power. Stick around ^_^<p> 


	9. Picked Off

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 (Picked Off)<p>

The members of the infamous iCarly webshow laughed in Carly Shay's apartment, there were several kids there who were celebrating the party. Currently Carly and Spencer were in the kitchen, they were mixing a bowl of punch. Spencer had suggested to spice it up with something sour, but Carly put a halt on that. They'd just been joking about how Spencer thought it would make everyone at the party become hyper. Once the laughter died down, the conversation became serious.

"Spencer, did you hear that he Princesses of the light dominion are in a coma?" Spencer lifted his eyebrows and slowly nodded. When they caught wind of the news, it was a bitter thought. Sam and Carly had traveled to the Light Dominion and made their way to the castle to find the truth, and they discovered that the nightmare had become reality. They were also informed that the Angel of Death had struck. Sam was an angel of the realm while Carly was simply a slayer with great strength. "Sam says we need to be careful, that the Angel of Death might come after our powers…"

"Why does she think that?" Spencer glanced up from the counter and to their couch where Sam was chatting with her sister, Melanie. Those two always seemed to bicker, but when it all came down to it, it was obvious they loved each other. Carly took a plastic cup and poured some of the punch in, lifting her eyes up to Sam.

"She spoke with the Head Angel. He said he thought Sinjin was trying to collect powers from the different worlds in order to overtake the Light Dominion." They had their experience with the Shadow Realm before. Their mother perished in the great war against the shadows many years ago, it was a great battle, but just as the their father took them away from that world, they witnessed their mother's blood spilt upon the soil. The last survivor of the Slayer's Realm, she aided in the escape of her own kind by distracting the shadows, and in the end, it had cost her, her life. Then, with a great blast, the world was shaken. Carly witnessed with her own eyes, a terrible explosion of her home. "My life…filled with horror…"

"I know…" Spencer's eyes softened as he took his little sister in a hug. Carly's life had been filled with pain and suffering. As a child, she needed to learn to contain her strength, she was constantly berated by it. She witnessed her mother's death and the destruction of her world at only the age of eight, then in the nine months, there was the sheer agony of their father going away to war and then losing his life. She often wished she could just forget it all and start over again, sometimes she would even state that death could not come soon enough for her. Nobody would know this about her though, she hid it and avoided her troubles like the plague, but it still didn't keep her from crying to sleep every night and having Spencer look after her. She pressed her lips together, grunted, then slowly sipped her punch.

In the back of the room, near the steps, Freddie was watching his best friend Jonah, making out with his girlfriend. "You and Valerie can stop anytime you like, you know." Jonah tore his lips away and looked over to Freddie with a look of annoyance.

"Why? What's the problem man?" Freddie and Jonah were connected through the law of the worlds, that was how everyone understood their friendship. Jonah was of the elemental realm, his tribe was the Light tribe. There were several tribes: Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Only the members of the royal family could access all six elements. Each element was bound, as an infant, to someone in another realm, such as the Flame Dominion. That made them destined to meet the person and to become close friends. Usually the water tribe went to the Flame Dominion, due to what happened when someone from the Flame Dominion became upset and angered, they would have to cool them down with water. Jonah was bound to Freddie because it was thought that Jonah would be the next royal heir, but his family had been abdicated from the throne and another person took over. "Are you still pissed that your girlfriend couldn't be here?"

"One, Ashley is not my girlfriend-"

"You could have surprised me." He smirked and turned around, crossing his arms. His lips curled into a sly grin as he tilted his head. "Come on man, she acted like an idiot for you…"

"It was for college credit…" Ashley was a high school student taking high school classes, Freddie had found her when he wanted someone to trick the girls into realizing how stupid the intern they hired was. She was attractive and Freddie had begun to hang around with her quite often. "Plus, she's another person from the Flame Dominion! Can you believe that?"

"So is Shane, but you're not that close to him." Freddie rolled his eyes and leaned back against the hard woodened steps, ignoring the pain of the steps jarring into his back. Shane Johnson was his half-brother from another relationship that ended prior to forming a relationship with Marissa. When Marissa heard of Shane's birth, she was okay with her husband having a child from another relationship. She always pressed for the two boys to have a relationship together, and they almost did until Shane's mom moved away. "You know, when Shane came back to Seattle, things were great."

"Until the girls saw him, right? I've heard all this before man…" Jonah folded his arms over and Freddie's eyes moved downward. He _wanted _to have a relationship, a brotherhood, with Shane, but that never would happen after the girls nearly killed him. Freddie still talked to him, but Shane didn't talk much to him. "You know, it's surprising…his mother's a psychic, so he's a psychic too right? He should be able to read your mind and know you want to be his brother."

"He told me he'd never read my mind unless it was dire…" Valerie frowned and cleared her throat, catching their attention. She hated for them to feel bad and always tried to calm them. Sometimes, when someone felt bad, she'd make a light show with her storm capabilities. It was also said that when she herself felt bad, she would make it rain and listen to the rain. It soothed her.

"Freddie, I know you feel embarrassed about what happened with your brother, but that was a long time ago…" She knelt beside him as he moved his sullen eyes to her and perched himself up by pressing his elbows into the step. She rested her hand to his shoulder and smiled calmly. "You shouldn't be afraid to talk to him. As for Ashley, you should make your move. She likes you too, we all know that."

"Yeah but I'm confused about all that, guys…" Freddie gently pushed Valerie's hand from her shoulder and moved up to his feet, dusting off his pants. "You know what happened a week ago, right? Sam kissed me." Jonah pressed his lips together and Valerie turned her head to Sam. They knew of that, they also knew Melanie wasn't happy with Sam about that either. "I really like Ashley. I don't know how I feel about Sam…I mean, I like her too, she's a great girl and a great friend, but that's just it. We're friends. I have more feelings for Ashley, but still, I don't know…"

"Are you worried about how Sam would react? I'm sure she'd not react that badly."

"Hah." He chuckled and shook his head with firm disbelief. It was the understatement of century. "She may be an angel, but she's unpredictable." It was true, Freddie wasn't too thrilled about that fact either. He wanted someone more stable, someone who didn't appear that she might go crazy if not careful. "I would rather Ashley. Her dad was part of the Flame dominion, but her mom was an Angel, so her older brother's the angel in the family…she's got angel blood in her, and that makes her awesome as it is."

As they were talking, they didn't notice Jeremy and Nevel walking up to them. Valerie turned away for a minute to see what they wanted. Evidently, they needed her help with something. The two boys watched as she gave them an accepting nod and followed them out the door. Jonah was a bit suspicious of them, but they never seemed to do anything too bad. "Well that was odd."

"Yeah…" Freddie placed his hand on his back and leaned back with a grunt. He needed to think before he actually laid down on the stairs. His teeth clenched tightly together and Jonah laughed teasingly. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Brown." He sighed deeply and glanced towards the kitchen. "You want to grab some punch? Looks like Carly and Spencer are done with it"

Jonah looked to Carly and shook his head. He and Carly never really got along all that well because of the screw up he made several years ago. Everybody else was over it, but Carly still held it against him. For some reason, she _always_ held grudges and took things way too personally. He wasn't sure she'd ever forget what happened. "No thanks man, I'm just going to go back to the apartment. I'm getting tired of the party. When Valerie gets back, let her know I've gone to the apartment." Freddie turned to his friend and nodded with a smile. Jonah had moved to Bushwell when he turned eighteen, it was close to the community college _and_ Valerie lived a couple floors below.

"All right man, it was good hanging out." The music and the chattering of the many guests hid the sound of thunder and lightning from outside the apartment. Jonah and Freddie commenced a Bro Hug and parted ways. Freddie moved past the couch, not seeing Sam looking up with despair on her face. She was sensing trouble somewhere, but she didn't know what was going on. Even Melanie looked upset about something. He continued his walk to the kitchen and looked back to see Jonah standing at the door, Nevel was in front of him and appeared in distress. Freddie lifted his eyebrows up and eyed Jonah's face, it was painted pale and sweat was starting to drip down the back of his neck. _"What the hell…"_

"Hey Freddie, you want some punch?" Freddie felt a sharp nudge in his side and quickly looked over to see Spencer handing him a glass of punch. Freddie smiled slightly and took the drink.

"Thanks Spence." He brought the cool, red liquid to his lips and turned his eyes to the door. His heart clenched, he sensed something wrong as well. It wasn't like Sam, but it was instinct. Jonah broke in a run, following Nevel, and Freddie felt that he should go with him, but Jonah could handle himself. Just then the building shook with the deafening roar of thunder. Freddie looked up to the ceiling, then to the large window, along with the rest of the guests. It was clear and blue outside, no sign of a storm was present. _"What the hell was that? It couldn't have been Valerie…"_ Freddie's heart pulsed as he took another sip of the punch. If it was Valerie, that could explain why Jonah went bolting out of the door. He knew Jonah could take care of her, he'd have to let Jonah handle it for now. Surely there was nothing bad that could possibly happen.

Several minutes later, he didn't see Valerie back yet, so he clicked his cell phone and tried calling her. After several seconds, there was no answer. He moved his phone back and gazed with unease at the clear plastic screen. Could there really be something going on? Sam cringed with pain and Freddie looked at her with concern, she didn't usually look that bad unless there really _was_ something up. Carly was watching closely as well, she had a sinking feeling in her gut, but she was always expecting something bad to happen.

Sam rose to her feet and gave Melanie a stern look, telling her to stay where she was. She was going to find out where Valerie and Jonah went and was going to see if they were okay. Freddie and Carly watched her leave the room, then went on with the party. They weren't sure if there was anything to get involved in. Not only did Carly not want to get involved in anything, Freddie thought he saw Ashley at the party. His heart lifted up, she must have finished work and came to celebrate. "Hey, Ashley!"

Ashley was looking at Spencer's old bottle robot sculpture when she heard Freddie's pleasant voice clear her ears. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself, she could feel him coming to her. His warmth, his passionate fire, how she loved being in his presence. She turned to him and opened her eyes, meeting his strong brown orbs. "Hey Freddie, I'm glad to see I wasn't late or anything."

"Yeah, I'm glad you came." He felt Carly's suspecting eyes upon him, she knew he'd been hanging around Ashley lately and was wondering if he felt anything for her at all. If he did, then how come he never made a move? He sank into her eyes, feeling her overwhelming power hitting him. As he thought about it, he knew she didn't have a car. "How'd you get here? I thought you said you might not make it because of your lack of a car?"

"Well your brother came by the store just as I was closing up, he was looking for a camera." Freddie's eyelids shut a couple times and he chuckled nervously.

"Wait. Shane brought you?"

"Yeah, he knew I was thinking about you…" Freddie's lifted his eyes to the ceiling and took a deep breath. His brother read Ashley's mind, that was the only explanation. If anything, Shane probably knew he liked her. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks and a dumbfounded expression grew on his face.

"Is he here?"

"I don't know, he said he was going to wait around the lobby for a while, then probably head home." Freddie moved his eyes to the side and let out a deep sigh. "You know he did want to come up, but he wasn't sure if you wanted him hanging around the party."

"Oh, that's it?" He had thought Shane didn't want to see him, but what did it matter? Shane didn't want to come up. His stomach tightened and he looked up at the stairs. He didn't want to talk about Shane, he wanted to tell Ashley how he felt for her, but he wanted it to be in private. "Hey, would you come to the studio with me?"

"Huh? Okay, I guess…" He smiled at her and quickly led her to the stairs. Carly watched the two leave and glanced over at her brother with a bored expression.

"What is it about that girl that he sees in her?" She was still reeling over the frustration of the trickery Freddie pulled on them. Sure he'd been in the right, but why couldn't he just tell them? Her face tightened as Spencer shrugged his shoulders with uncertainty. "Sure she's smart, yeah she's attractive, but what about Sam? She likes him too."

"It's probably hard on Freddie too." Carly sniffed and felt her lower body clench. She groaned and closed her eyes, she had been drinking way too much punch.

"Whatever, I'm going to the restroom." Spencer smiled at her and watched her move upstairs towards the restroom in her bedroom. He looked to a half-finished sculpture on the left side of the room and rubbed his chin, he was wondering if he should finish it now. If he looked through his room, he could surely find some material. Fast on his feet, he bolted light lightning into his room. Unfortunately his slayer power wasn't the ability to create. It was simply knowledge. Sometimes he envied Carly, she had something _useful_ while he had knowledge. Some humans on Earth were geniuses with his mind and weren't slayers, so how was that fair? He never grew too jealous of her, though, because he loved her. She was the greatest sister in the world, but she had so much pain that it tore his heart apart. He'd give anything to see her happy again, maybe even a new life would help her.

After a few minutes, Carly exited the restroom. She wiped her wet hands on her jeans and walked into the living room. "Okay everybody, I think-" Silence. Nothing in the air but a sorrowful song playing. She raised her eyes, perplexed at the empty room. Cups had been knocked over, the carpet was soiled with a mixture of spilled drinks, and their big glass window was broken. "What the hell happened here?"

Her signals were flaring off inside and her body was tensing up, preparing for danger, as she slowly backed up the stairs. The hallway was filled with an ominous aura, one that Carly wished would go away. Fear made her peer into the door of the studio, where she saw Freddie, Valerie, Sam, and Jonah lying on the ground. Her eyes grew wide and her heart stopped in her chest. Ashley was kneeling next to Freddie, shaking him. She didn't seem to have any injuries on her, Freddie had protected her by hiding her away. "Shit! Guys!"

She ran into the room and Ashley looked up at her, her face laden with panic. "Carly! Someone came in earlier with Valerie, Sam, and Jonah's bodies."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Carly quickly knelt beside Freddie and looked at him with rising panic. His body had a dark glow to it, as well as the others. She recognized the glow as corruption of the shadows. She narrowed her eyes and growled. It meant only one thing, the Angel of Death was really after them. Jonah and Valerie had a greyish glow to them, most likely due to the fact that the shadows could not completely erase the light within them and it would remain strong in them because they were both of the Light Tribe on the Elemental Realm. Sam's was almost completely black with white specks. "Sam's been fully corrupted, she's a fallen now…" Her lips fell into a frown and her heart pulsated as she was near tears. "How did you survive?"

"Freddie and I came to the studio to find the guy placing their bodies down. He told me to wait outside and ran in to fight the guy…he didn't last, then the guy vanished."

"Okay, you're okay…" Carly breathed in and gazed at the door. Whatever hurt her friends was still here, clearly, and she needed to stop him. She had to save them. "Their parents most likely can get rid of the corruption. Come with me!"

Carly grabbed Ashley's wrist and ran her downstairs, she needed to get Ashley to safety and fast. While she understood the girl's confusion and fear, she needed to assess her own emotions. Her stomach was churning and bile was beginning to rise in her throat as her body emitted angry pheromones. She wanted to find whoever did this and she wanted to bury them six feet under. She opened her front door and pushed Ashley outside it, much to the girl's displeasure. "Stay out here, got that? Whatever, _whoever_ is in here is not someone to be trampled with. You don't need to be hurt."

"Carly?"

"Just listen to me." She slammed the door shut and quickly locked it. As she locked the final name, she heard Spencer shout out her name, his voice laced with terror. What happened next seemed almost in slow motion. As she turned around, Spencer's red shirt was the first thing to fly into view. Her eyes widened as she felt his body jerk and saw a flash of black strike through the door above her. Gazing up with wide eyes she felt his blood trickle down onto the bridge of her nose and her cheek. "S-Spencer?"

"C-Carly…" His body shuddered as his breaths grew more shallow and labored. He turned his head to her and she let out a faint gasp, he had a small hole exiting the middle of his forehead. She could see air behind his head. He was dying quickly. Her mouth fell open and her throat clenched up, forbidding the scream running up her throat. "I love you, Sis…" His eyes rolled to the back of his head as blood continued to stream from his wound into various streams across his face. It happened so suddenly, she didn't even know what just took place. The door behind her was cracked and there was a golf ball sized hole in the door where the peephole once as. His body slumped over and his head fell onto her shoulder. Carly froze up as his blood began to soak through her shirt. In front, she could see him, the dark angel that struck her brother with an attack meant to scare her.

He had a dangerous smirk on his face, menacing smoke hovered from the tips of his fingers into the air. Carly attempted to speak, but the only sound that came from her lips was that of shuddered gasps. Her body began to shake, tiny bumps rose in the skin of her arms as she held her brother's lifeless body in her arms. "Warrior of Strength." The dark angel rolled his head to the side and lifted his arms out in nearly across form. "I have need of your power. I am giving you no option to choose here."

Bright tears stung her eyelids as she felt her brother's body slide down, it was only now she noticed how heavy he was. She shouldn't have felt it, but it was as though all the strength in her had drained. It was there, she knew it was, but she just had to overcome this and tap into that strength of hers. Why did this have to happen to her? She clenched her teeth together and tightened her grip on her brother's body. Why did _she _have to have the shitty life?

Was Ashley still at the door? Carly shook her head slowly in response to her thought. She was certain Ashley had gone to retrieve Shane, to try and figure out what happened to Freddie and the others.

Carly's pain stricken body kept her from moving, kept her from stepping forward and fighting this devil. She wanted to massacre him, but her heart had just been torn apart. The angel of death laughed maliciously and crossed his arms over his chest. "I see your brother gave his life to save you, but it doesn't matter. It was unnecessary, I was not intending to kill you with that laser beam. I just wanted to injure you so you wouldn't fight me as much. However, I'd say with your mental capacity right now, you won't be able to fight." Her eyes widened as the demon lifted his hand. A shadow appeared behind Spencer and tore him from her, throwing his body against another wall. Carly let out a gasp and pressed her back dangerously against the door. What could she do? He was right, she could never fight him with these emotions.

A deafening scream filled the air as Shane and Ashley ran down the hallway towards iCarly's apartment. Ashley wanted to fight whatever threat had been there and was actually pissed when Carly shoved her out the door. Maybe Carly was trying to protect her, but she didn't _need_ protection. "Are you _sure_ what you're saying, Ashley?"

"You know I am." Shane slowly nodded his head as they stepped in front of the door. His eyes immediately flew to the hole. Ashley had been walking away when she heard the roar of wood shattering and flying against a wall. She looked back in time to see a black laser beam vanish in the air. "Can you find anything there?"

"Yeah…" He closed his eyes and gently placed his hand above the hole. His eyelids clenched as a vivid memory appeared in his head. Ashley watched him with a frown as a single tear fell from his eye. He slowly opened his eyelids and his heart sank. "The Angel of Death…he killed Spencer."

"No…" The entire fight between Carly and Sinjin had flashed through his head. It did not last very long, Carly was too emotionally distraught to fight with a focused mind. In the end, Sinjin had placed his hand above hear heart and let a dark ball enter into her chest, corrupting her. "Let's get in there, we need to try and wake Freddie."

"Freddie…" Shane's face hardened and he turned his attention fully to Ashley. He was well aware that it was too late now. They could probably save him somehow, but if they were to go into that room right now, they would likely die. "It's safe to say that Angel of Death is in there right now…"

"So what? Freddie's in there!"

"Freddie's been corrupted, Ashley. He's probably surrounded by shadow demons as we speak, we can do nothing." She clenched her fists tightly as he stared mournfully into her eyes. "I want to save him. I do. But if we go in there right now, there's a chance of death…We _will_ get Freddie back somehow. Okay? I'm not letting anything happen to my brother…right now, I just have to think. Come one…let's get you home…"

"Fine." Ashley looked at the door with one final helpless glance, then walked away with Shane. Her heart sank with each step and her mind was spinning. She hadn't told Freddie her feelings for him and neither had he spoken them to her. Now, she wondered if she'd ever have that chance. She knew better than to make anything of it, because Shane took it harder considering his brother was in there. His face twisted in anger as they moved into the elevator. He _would_ get his brother back, and nothing was going to stand in his way. "Shane, did you ever see Melanie?"

"What?" He rose his eyebrow as Ashley leaned against the elevator. She hadn't thought about it until recently, but Melanie had been missing with the party guests. She hoped that Melanie had just run out with the guests and not been killed or taken.

"Melanie Puckett, she was in there too and went missing."

"Yeah, let me think…" He closed his eyes and attempted to search for the mind of Melanie Puckett. His telepathy was almost as good as his telekinesis, but not quite so much. Instead, he tapped into a memory of a different guest entirely. This guest ran with Melanie when Sinjin appeared and shot a blast at the guests, killing one of them. The guest grabbed Melanie's wrist as a close friend would, and ran with her out the door. They were one of the first guests to flee to safety. They reached the lobby, passed Lewbert, and headed outside, passing Shane's car. He opened his eyes and smiled calmly. Good news, for once in this day. "Yes, she got out. She got out with another guest. The memory cuts off as they leave the vicinity of my car, they ran in the direction of her home."

Ashley's heart lifted up and she took a deep breath, smiling slightly. "Okay, good." As the doors opened, they left the lobby and headed to Shane's car, unsure of what their next move would be.

* * *

><p>Well, there's the iCarly gang. All taken by darkness. Damn<p> 


	10. It's all Elemental

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 (It's all Elemental)<p>

The city lights were astounding and the amount of ghosts walking the streets were frightening, but Beck managed to still, somehow remain calm. When he awoke, he had claws protruding from his hands and each claw had a certain element surrounding him. He didn't know what the hell was going on with that, but to him, first priority was finding out where exactly he was. As he wandered around, he was pretty sure he discovered his location. New York, most likely Manhattan. He just needed to confirm that somehow.

He'd been awake for at least an hour now and had been continually letting his claws go in and out his body, he'd even started to realize that he could get each element to appear on them as a whole. This was _awesome_ but weird at the same time. "Okay, aside from this awesome power, where the hell is Jade at?" He'd have to find her soon, so how was he going to do that? He looked to his claws and smiled as he brought the air element around them. He spread his arms out and the air surrounded him and started to lift him from the ground. His eyebrows rose and he looked down to the ground. "Whoa…"

Chuckling to himself he moved his hands in front of him and swept them out to the side, sending him flying through the air. He laughed as the wind shot through his hair and tugged at his shirt. He still didn't know how to do anything complex, but hell, he'd learn. He flew across to the Empire State Building and started scaling it. "This is awesome! I always wanted to visit this building!" Once he reached the very top, he slowly descended onto the roof. Though it was more of a crashing, as he didn't know how to make a perfect landing yet.

He looked out at the ocean and saw the Statue of Liberty in the sunset. As astounding as it was, he couldn't help but to wonder how he'd managed to wake up in New York. He'd already found a ghost earlier that explained just _why_ he was seeing ghosts, so now he wanted to know if his body was alive or dead. The rush of the wind was now gone and all that was left was a sad mourning of his heart. All that was on his mind was whether Jade was okay or not. Then there was his best friend, Andre. Where was he at? Where were all the others at? He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. He needed to get his mind focused.

_"I guess I'll see what I can do with my other elements…"_ Fire surrounded his claws and he slowly pointed them forward, taking a deep breath. He relaxed his muscles and let the power flow through his veins and come out in a quick burst. The flames were not very large, but he had a feeling they could be. As he opened his eyes he was in shock at what he saw. His eyes widened and he came up with the joke of being a human flamethrower. He pulled his elbows back and thrust his hands forward, creating a thicker and larger flow of fire from his hands. He laughed and retracted the fire to just a ball of fire around his claws. He spun his body around and snapped his hand in front of him, shooting a giant fireball through the air. "Awesome!"

His next move was the water element, it looked like a bubble on his claws, he had to think, Wolverine didn't have all this stuff. He closed his fingers to his palms, just letting the claws be the only thing pointing from the skin folds of his fingers. With one strong grunt of effort, water shout out from his hands with a high pressured power. "Now I'm a fire hydrant…cool…I wonder if I can make it freeze into ice." He closed his eyes and strained himself. His heartbeat began to increase the more he pushed out, but soon, most of the water had become ice. He pulled his claws back and stared at the ice block, gasping as it started falling to the ground. "No!"

Thinking fast, he switched over to fire and started shooting the fireballs at it, melting the block of ice before it hit anyone or anything on the ground. He let out a sigh of relief and let a rocky, yet vine-like shape overtake his claws. He hummed lightly and pressed his lips together. "Must be the earth element." He stared out at the ocean and tilted his head, he wondered if he'd be able to actually move the ocean one day. He tried to think what he could do with the Earth element. He could likely make grass grow, among other things. "I can't do anything with this right now…"

Instead of trying out the Earth, he moved onto the next element: Dark. His claws turned a thick black color and his eyebrows rose up. He could likely create a lot of pain with this one, or maybe not. He lifted his hand up and looked to his shadow. The sweat dripped down the side of his face as the shadow began sliding up the metal pole on the building. Controlling the shadows was apparently one of the things the dark element could do, how nice.

The final element he tried was the light element. He gazed in awe and wonder at his claws, which were shining a clear white and seemed to have the power of the sun in them. He knew light, it was plain logic that light repelled darkness and could possibly cause blindness. "I wonder if there's anyone else out there like me…I just can't believe I didn't know I had all these! Someone's got some explaining to do."

Suddenly he felt something slam into his back. He let out a loud shout as he was thrown onto the roof of a nearby building. He groaned out and looked up to see somebody flip off of the empire state building and land solidly on his feet. The man had claws coming from his hands and had a thin-like structure. His claws were also glowing with light. Beck stared at him, sweat going down his neck, this guy could see him yet had a certain thickness that seemed to make him alive. "I'm Jonah Brown, and I'm going to kill you."

"What? Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing."

"And how can you see me?"

"The Angel of Death contaminated me with darkness, I'm one of his demons now." Beck's heart sank and he slowly stood up. Angel of Death? He remembered Sinjin's betrayal and clenched his jaw tightly. His body still ached from that, he never saw it coming. Frankly, nobody did. No one saw that, or even saw Danny being evil. "I'm also of the Element Tribe: Light."

"Okay, and why do you want to kill me?" Jonah growled and started moving towards Beck, who was moving backwards. "Though if I'm already dead-"

"You can be killed. We have specific orders from the Angel of Death to take you out." Beck's eyes drooped momentarily, then he lifted his eyes up sharply. He wasn't going to be taken out now, he wanted to live again. If that was possible, he didn't even know if he'd ever be among the living. "You see, the supernatural realm is filled with mystery, there are so many things your father never quite told you."

"My father? What does my dad have to do with this?"

"So many things." The light inside of Jonah was burning away at the darkness in him, but the darkness was still overpowering. He needed to get out of this, he needed help. It wasn't like Sam, where once she was a fallen, there was no longer any inner light. "For one, you and I are of the Elemental Realm. There are six different tribes: Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Dark, and Light. Each fills a pivotal role. The men control the elements, the women control the weather…Now only the royal line can hold all six elements." Beck's eyes widened and he took a quick step backwards, sweat started rolling down his neck as the realization began to dawn on him.

"Back up a minute…I'm _royalty_?"

"You all are. You, Andre, Tori, Trina, Robbie, and even Cat, are all some form of Royalty. Jade is the weather controller, her family line is the one that was supposed to be of the Elemental's royal guard. So she's not _quite_ royalty, but of the royal guard."

"I don't understand…" Jonah rolled his eyes and folded his arms over, narrowing them with a deadly glare in his eyes. Sweat was rolling from his forehead, he needed to retract the light on his claws or else this would continue eating away at the darkness inside that Sinjin injected.

"The Shadow Realm began a war several years ago, their first attempt to take over all the worlds. You and your friends were all part of these worlds. All except Tori's family was forced to leave their realms due to this attack. That is how you've all come to reside on Earth. Your father could explain more of that."

"My dad…My dad is a king?"

"Yes, but your grandfather is currently in rule at the Elemental Realm. My family would have been, but my father abdicated the throne in his time."

"So…you're not inherently evil then?" Jonah narrowed his eyes and twitched his fingers. He wasn't sure why he was bothering to explain this stuff to Beck, why he didn't just go ahead and kill him right now. Perhaps the light in him was resisting that effort, but he would kill Beck soon enough.

"You know the iCarly gang, correct?" Beck slowly nodded his head and recalled everyone from the big party. "Carly, Sam, Freddie, Valerie, and even myself, have been darkened by Sinjin. I have natural light inside of me, therefore while I _am_ made evil by Sinjin, the light is fighting it. Sam was of the Light Dominion, an angel, but it doesn't matter much for her…she's a fallen now, complete darkness."

"I see…" It scared him to think that the iCarly group might be after him, and if Jonah was already more than well aware of his powers, then they must be too. If that were the case, he needed to learn his powers quickly and warn them. "So you haven't answered my question. Why kill me?"

"Simply said, you are all members of the royal lines in your worlds…which simply means you are also some of the strongest in your worlds. Sinjin was going to take all of you and use you to destroy the head angel of the Light Dominion, Tori's father." Beck gasped and his eyes grew large. His muscles tightened and his heart froze on the spot. Tori's _dad_ was the head angel? Did that make him the strongest one? "Now none of you had your powers awakened, minus Trina, so it would be easier to have corrupted you early on. Danny was only supposed to knock all of you out with that device he used…but he fucked up and caused you to leave your bodies and wander as ghosts. That's going to automatically awaken your powers, as you can see."

"Yeah…I see that…" Beck looked to his hands and swallowed hard, what could he do to get back into his body? To save his friends, to save the world? "There has to be a way…"

"There is. Sinjin doesn't want any of you to discover the item needed to return to your bodies, he doesn't want you to discover its location either. If you did, he acknowledges that it could be quite hazardous to his plans. That's why he corrupted _us_, who have already had their powers well awakened and aware, so that we could kill _you_." Beck swallowed hard and stepped back onto the edge of the building, he had to wave his hands in the air to catch his balance before he fell off. He peered back to the street several stories below and swallowed hard, could a ghost survive a fall?

"So regular humans can't see us?"

"Right…I've already said too much. Too much talking, not enough fighting." Jonah clicked his heel on the ground and charged towards Beck.

"No, wait!" Beck put his arms up defensively and screamed as Jonah slashed his abdomen with his right claws, pushing him over the edge. Jonah smirked deviously as his prey descended headfirst to the pavement. _"Come on, think fast, think fast…"_ Beck shot his claws out and with them, shot out the air element. He screamed and flipped his body so his feet could point to the ground, then he slowly came to a halt in midair. He looked up the building and his eyes widened as he caught Jonah's angered eyes.

Jonah then leapt off the building with his arms stretching forward. He kept his deadly gaze as he plummeted towards the ground. What was he doing? He couldn't control the wind. Beck almost yelled for him to grab something if possible, but what happened next surprised him. Jonah waved his hand in the air and a light arc formed beneath him. He slid on it, then created another just below that caught him and let him slide off. This continued until Jonah finally flipped forward and landed on his feet, his back facing Beck. "Did you think I wouldn't know how to slow my fall, Beck?" Beck's heart started racing and he started trying to think of an escape. He wasn't dumb enough to fight when he wasn't even _close_ to understanding or mastering his abilities.

"I…I don't know what I was thinking." Jonah glanced back at him and held his dangerous smirk, he knew he could easily win this match.

"Come on, fight me. I guarantee you'll die." He turned to face his prey and clenched his fists tightly. Beck tried to recall the fighting style of the X-men's wolverine. He could mimic that well enough. Jonah raised his eyebrow as Beck straightened himself out. "What? You're actually going to fight me?"

"Yeah…I'd rather not die, I need to get to my girlfriend."

Jonah scoffed and poised himself for attack. "She's probably dead anyway." Beck shook his head and ran for Jonah, then twisted his torso and shot his claws out. Jonah lifted his claws up and blocked Beck's blow. "Nice start, good form, but you're open." Beck glanced to his left side and his eyes widened as Jonah slashed his claws towards him.

"Whoa!" He quickly recoiled and backed away from his attacker.

"Nice dodge. Pity it won't happen again." Jonah's face sharpened and he gradually approached Beck. "It's usually better to fight on the buildings because people can see _me._" Beck chuckled nervously and continued to backstep, until he ran into a man who resembled an old time mafia man with a scar on his face. Jonah stopped moving and stared at the man with narrow eyes while Beck's eyes widened.

"Al Capone? How is that possible? You're Chicago, not New York!" The man sneered at Beck and reached into his overcoat.

"I'm visiting New York temporarily." Beck watched the man's arm and felt his heart begin beating as the man started to pull a Tommy Gun from hiding. He thought it strange that he was starting to feel fear when he'd never really felt fear before. Jonah chuckled and folded his arms over.

"I'll leave you and Mr. Capone to play your little game. Have fun." Jonah took off and Beck shouted at him. He returned his attention to the gang member and swallowed hard as the man pointed the gun in his direction. Beck peered to the side as more gang members started to surround him. Al Capone chuckled briskly and grinned widely.

"Say goodbye."

"Wait a minute…" Beck looked to his claws and smirked slightly, he had no reason to be afraid. He had the power of all six elements at his disposal, there was no reason to be afraid. "I got this. How about _you_ say goodbye."

"What are you going on about?" First air, Beck flew up into the air and waved his arm, sending a gust of wind against a small section of the gang members, blowing them into the streets and buildings. Capone's eyes widened and he pointed towards Beck. "Kill him!"

"Not quite, sorry." Next came the earth. Several grassy roots shot through the pavement and grabbed at the men's feet so they couldn't get away. Capone began shooting, but Beck created a light shield around him and deflected the bullets. "Awesome!" Capone grit his teeth and watched as Beck sent consecutive fireballs into some of the gang members, burning them and setting them on fire.

"Ignore the flames, just shoot!" The gang members were screaming and beginning to worry for their fates. Capone watched as Beck tore into his men with high pressured water. Currently all of the gang members, those that weren't now dead, were unconscious. Capone's cigar dropped from his lip as Beck slowly descended into a shadow. "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm in the shadows obviously. The Dark power lets me do this I guess." Capone's heart started racing as his eyes darted all around him, he could hear Beck but he could not see him. "There are still several things I don't understand, but I guess I will in time. Everything I just now did, I was experimenting. Right now, I'm trying to figure out which shadows are what, so that I can come out of the right shadow."

"What…" Capone lowered his arms and quickly twisted around, peering down at his own shadow behind him. His body froze and sweat started dripping down his neck. Could it be? "No…"

"I've locked into a shadow, now unless I decide to move away from it, there's nothing you can do."

"Fuck you!" Capone started running down the street, but his shadow remained right behind him. Beck chuckled once as Capone rolled on the ground and began firing bullets into his own shadow. With that, Beck silenced. Capone breathed heavily and backed up to a tree, chuckling nervously. "There. There you go. You can't beat me. You can _never_ beat me!"

Capone dusted off his shoulders and breathed out a sigh of relief, he'd done it, he'd killed the kid. He almost felt bad, considering the guy was a ghost and would be finding out the mystery behind the death of those in the afterlife.

"Better you than me, kid. Sorry." He looked up the tree he was next to and faced it with a smile. Small things like this were the things he could deal with. Being dead for so long was weighing in on him, but no matter as long as there would always be nature.

He put his gun back inside his overcoat and placed his hands to his hips, slowly inspecting the bark on the tree. Behind him, a shadow was quietly rising from the shadow given off by the tree. The shadow reshaped and revealed itself. "Thanks for walking through other shadows along the way, Capone." Capone's eyes widened and claws shot through his chest. He gasped, his body trembling, and looked down to see a hand holding his heart. "Once you did that, I could get out before you started firing into your shadow. Any shadow within the area seems to be something I can jump into. Sorry it had to end like this."

"N-No…" Beck released the heart and drew his hand back. He watched quietly as Capone crashed into the ground. He wasn't sure if he just killed a man or not, he really didn't want to have to kill someone, even if they were evil. He closed his eyes and turned around, walking away slowly as Capone's ghostly body started fading away into the unknown. "I need to find Jade, Andre, and the others _now_…"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write ^_^. Review and stick around for the next.<p> 


	11. Sahara Desert

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 (Sahara Desert)<p>

Andre moaned and sat upright in a grassy field, unfortunately that small patch of grass was surrounded by hills of sand and sand particles floating in the air. Andre's eyebrows rose as he surveyed the area and slowly stood. He could tell he was in a desert, somewhere, but he had no clue exactly what desert. "What just happened? First I'm watching Sinjin turn into some kind of demon and now I'm in a hot desert…" He remembered hearing Tori scream and clenched his fists hard. He wanted to find and pummel Sinjin, but yet, the figure that guy turned into seemed to haunt him.

He sighed and began walking, figuring there was no point sitting around and trying to dwell on what just happened. Although, he did want to get out of the desert before he starved. If starvation was possible, possibly not. He had a feeling he was a ghost, or at least disembodied. Not only that, he had a somewhat white glow around him, and there appeared to be thousands and millions of other people coming into focus all around him as he walked.

He felt a sense of sadness for these people, aimless wanderers of the desert. They didn't talk, they just continued moving on their way, trying to find an end to this land. How long had they been wandering about? How long till they were free from this eternity, from this afterlife? God only knew. He wanted to say something, to ask them anything about this land, but something held him back from wanting to disturb them. He let out a slow sigh and turned his eyes towards the sun. It was hot, but for some reason, he just didn't feel it and wasn't sweating. How could that be possible, in this sweltering heat?

Then again, he felt like he had felt hotter before. Just _where_ was this heat that he'd felt? The desert sun could be driving him crazy, because he was starting to think of that world his grandmother was always talking about. His shoulders rose up and he decided to lay back down. Unlike these ghosts, this felt oddly comforting to him. He felt their awkward stares and pushed his hands behind his head, closing his eyes, enjoying this moment.

As his mind drifted away, he was met with a somewhat chilling dream, a dream that seemed so real, too real to possibly _be_ a dream.

_He saw a vision of a world with red and orange skies, almost an eternal sunset or sunrise. A baby laughed happily as one of the world's floating sparks landed upon his head and turned to smoke. A woman in a long, floral red gown lifted the baby up and blew onto him, causing him to laugh again. She had long black hair, chocolate brown skin, soft brown eyes, and a golden headdress resting upon her head. She carried the baby out onto a balcony overlooking a beautiful land of rolling hills and decorative fire. It was amazing that the grass remained so green and full of life, as did the trees. _

_ In this world, the lakes were red lava, and the people actually swam in those lakes without harm. Swimming in there were lava fish ranging from mere inches to six feet. The world's oceans were the same and they held the most amazing fish. The creatures of this world resembled Earth's creatures, but with some slight differences. For instance, most animals had short fur, it was unnecessary to grow their fur long when it was always warm and pleasant. There was no need for winter, however when winter came, the world looked identical to Earth in the summer. _

_ The baby cooed as the woman moved the baby's blanket over his chest. She whispered softly and kissed its forehead. "One day, my love…This will all be yours." Soon a man with darker skin walked up to the woman. He had a beard and a stern face. He wore a crown and what appeared to be regal robes with a flame insignia on them. The woman looked to him as he wrapped his arm around her. His face was painted with unease. "What is it, Uriah? Why do you frown?"_

_ "My family knows you are human, Adena…" The woman frowned and turned her gaze back to the small baby in her arms. She smiled sadly and cradled him back and forth. _

_ "So what?"_

_ "You know they are old fashioned. They will not accept this…my brother is forcing us out. We have no choice but to leave this world." Adena slowly looked up to the warm skies as the soft wind blew through her hair. Her mother was on Earth and would likely let them in. She knew her husband's brother well, though. If he felt Uriah disgraced the family, then he'd want to kill him. The man was right, they had no choice but to escape to Earth and possibly somewhere they would not find him. Uriah placed his hands on his wife's shoulders as she cried a single tear._

_ "This land is beautiful, Uriah. I want our son to rule…"_

_ "And he will one day. One day this land will call out to him…they will need him to return…and when that day comes, he will heed the call." Adena smiled and moved her finger over her son's forehead. The baby was gazing at the world, possibly the last image of it that he would ever see. "Come Adena, we don't have much time. We have to prepare, and then I'll open a portal. If my brother finds us…"_

_ "I know…let's go."_

Andre's face twitched as somebody began kicking sand in his eyes. "Hey sir, are you alive?" He opened his eyes and growled as he spotted a small boy with short hair and what appeared to be soot on his cheeks. The boy smiled and started to help him up. "Sorry for waking you, but you shouldn't sleep too long in here."

"Why not? The heat doesn't bother me any…"

"Well you're a strange case then, and I've been here for nearly two thousand years." Andre's eyebrows shot up with surprise. This boy couldn't be a day older than nine, and he'd been here for _how long_? "We're all ghosts here, sir."

"For someone who has been here that long…you sound educated."

"Again, two thousand years. I've seen a lot. I'm the first person to die in the Sahara Desert." Andre's jaw dropped and he shifted his eyes towards the wandering ghosts. Sahara Desert? How the hell was he in the Sahara Desert? "You don't seem to be like us, you're not completely dead. We can tell because we're all dead, obviously."

"Right…so why does everyone stay here?" The boy shrugged and started walking off with Andre.

"Well some are lost. They died lost and no longer can find their way out, others just choose to stay. Some are waiting to be found, even ones that have been here so long that all their loved ones would surely be long dead."

"I see…so why are you still here then?"

"I can't cross over yet…" Andre's eyebrow arched up and the boy let out a small sigh, he still had some unfinished work left to do. "First off, my brother and I were brought here long ago and killed us. Both of us were inseparable…but in all these years that I've been dead, I've still not located him."

"Wow, I…" His heart sank as he stared at this kid, it was such an untimely fate. Nobody deserved to go through what he did, and to wait so long. "I'm sorry you have to go through that." The boy's eyes drooped to the ground and his hands slowly closed. He'd become so knowledgeable over all these years, so why in all of his knowledge had he not been able to find his brother? There had to be something wrong with him! He couldn't really recall if his brother did die or not, but either way, the search would continue onwards.

"Yeah…don't worry about it." Andre was still calculating and figured two thousand years or more, this kid would have been alive in the BC times. Back then, the Sahara wasn't actually a desert, it was a grassland, but the climate was always changing. "I suppose you're wanting to find a way out of this desert?"

"Yeah, yeah I am actually. I was getting some rest, but I think I need to find my friends." He was curious about his dream, but in all honesty, he wasn't as concerned about it as he was finding the others. Still, it was such a strange, yet beautiful land. If it were real, he would certainly enjoy seeing it.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything like a coconut, by any chance? I've been drinking cactus juice, and strangely enough, we ghosts don't even get hungry or thirsty." The boy chuckled while Andre stared at him with an odd look. He was instantly reminded of his teacher, Sikowitz.

"Why a coconut?"

"I don't know, first thing that popped into my head I suppose."

"Uh huh…"

"I guess they're all right, I kind of like them. Used to eat them a lot when I was alive. Not as much as my brother, but only because it caused him to have weird reactions."

"Visions?"

"I don't know, everyone just thought he was crazy. It was kind of why we were supposed to be killed…" Andre turned his lips down and slowly shook his head, how could the world be so cruel? "My brother immediately began complaining of ghosts along the journey, so that didn't help anything."

"I guess the milk lets you see ghosts then…might explain a few things."

"Like what?" Andre laughed as the boy turned his curious gaze to Andre.

"It's nothing, your story just reminded me of my teacher back in America." The boy blinked and stared straight ahead, he was certain they had a few extra miles to go before they were out of the burning desert. "You see, he absolutely _loves_ coconut milk and claims it gives him visions. He believes in ghosts, claims he sees them all the time."

"Wow…maybe he could see you." The boy didn't seem too interested, he just appeared as though he were dead set on a mission to get Andre out of the Sahara. Andre studied the boy for a few silent moments and took notices of his lightly tanned skin, his ears, his sandy brown hair, and the gait in his step. He actually physically reminded Andre of Sikowitz too, but of course, he wouldn't possibly be related for the fact that he mentioned his certainty that his brother had died. So there'd be absolutely no ancestral heritage there.

"Are you sure your brother actually _died_?" The boy shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to the right. Thinking about his brother depressed him, made him almost want to cry as he did every night that he searched. He didn't want to talk about him, not now.

"I was killed first, struck by a blunt object. I don't remember much after that, I just remember confusion and fear."

"If you haven't been able to find your brother in all this time and also had been the first person to die in this area, then maybe your brother survived." The boy pressed his lips together and shrugged again.

"I don't really care. I mean I do, it's just…I don't know, maybe this heat's getting to me."

"Maybe…" As Andre walked, his mind started to drift off. The form of a powerful phoenix soaring over a mystical castle of fire. This bird was fighting another large phoenix. The only heat or fire that could injure these people of this mysterious land was the heat of another fire warrior.

He shook his head and smacked himself once to disperse the imagery. He wasn't positive why he was having these visions, and it was getting cumbersome. However, when he thought on that royal man and woman, his heart ached for them. They looked just like that picture in his grandmother's home, the ones that she stated were his parents. He was unsure if he could believe it, though. It all just seemed too crazy for him.

"Hey, sir, we're here."

"Oh?" He smiled as he spotted grass in the distance. He looked to the boy graciously and rubbed his chin, he really wanted to test a theory. "Have you ever left the desert yourself?"

"A few times, but not lately. I've certainly given it thought, but I have no idea where I'd go."

"Hey! Maybe if you come with me, I can introduce you to our teacher." The boy raised his eyebrow and folded his arms over.

"What would be the purpose of that?"

"I don't know…but does it really matter? You've been a ghost for two thousand years, you know just about everything there is to know about everything. I don't have a map of this area, or any other, so you'd really be doing me a great help."

"I suppose…I do know where you can get to. I'll go along with you for a bit, but only a bit."

"I appreciate that!" The boy nodded slowly and stopped walking, he felt an intense heat behind him. He slowly turned around and his eyes widened, Andre was on fire!

"Holy cow! Can you feel that?"

"Feel what?" The boy pointed to Andre, his eyes filled with wonder and concern. He'd never seen anything like this before, so whether he cared or not, he was definitely interested in tagging along just to see what was going on. Andre's brow furrowed and he looked down at his hands, and that's when he saw the fire. "What the? What is this!"

"That's what I'm wondering…" The boy tapped his chin thoughtfully as Andre stretched his arm out in front of him. He wasn't melting, he wasn't burning, he didn't feel any heat, though this fire was coming from within somewhere. "You didn't know you could generate fire, if that's what's happening?"

"No, of course not! But-Grandma!" He snapped his fingers and the boy tilted his head with confusion. "She's always talking about these strange stories about some other world…maybe if I can find her, she could tell me what's going on." The boy clicked his tongue and whistled to catch Andre's attention. Andre turned his eyes to him as he waved.

"Hello, hi, I don't believe we met. I'm Ta-Be, you can call me Ta. I'm _dead_, I'm a _ghost_ and I can't be seen by living or non-supernatural eyes, meaning: _humans_. What's your name?" Andre narrowed his eyes and subdued the urge to give the kid a hard head rub. He didn't think about the fact that his grandmother wouldn't be able to see him, it was almost impossible to imagine. A cold hard truth, a bitter pill to swallow.

"Uh…Andre…I guess that means I'll be figuring this out on my own, huh."

"Yeah. Sorry…let's continue, if you have any idea where to go."

"Truth?"

"What."

"I have no idea where to go…" Ta smacked his forehead and Andre slowly closed his eyes, managing to let the flames return within him. He'd have to figure out how to hold that power inside until he could figure out more about them. As for now, it was anyone's guess where he should head. "Maybe try to get to America."

"Not hard to do…A good thing about being a ghost."

"What's that?" Ta lowered his hand and looked into the sky, there was a plane flying far into the distance. It was perhaps, several hundred miles away.

"Free airfare." Andre chuckled and let his eyes drift to the plane.

"I'm not sure what I'm more amazed by. I can get away with just about anything because no one can see me, or…you actually know what free airfare is."

* * *

><p>Your thoughts upon this chapter, Andre has discovered that maybe his grandmother's stories aren't as crazy as he originally thought. Who knew.<p> 


	12. Anxious parents

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 (Anxious Parents)<p>

Kathy Valentine sat in the hospital chair while her husband paced the floor with their six year old son standing beside his older sister's bed. Cat's body was hooked up to so many wires that she looked like she was a part of the machinery. Her chest rose and fell, making it evident that her body was indeed alive. The boy looked to his mother with sad eyes. "Will she be okay, mommy?" Kathy smiled softly and walked over to her daughter's bedside. She placed her hand to Cat's forehead and brushed her hand through Cat's velvet colored hair.

"She will be fine, Michael." Michael nodded slowly and closed his eyes, listening to the monotonous beeping sound of the life monitor. When would his sister wake up? When would she play games with him again? He placed his hands on Cat's warm arm and pouted his lower lip. Why was she sleeping? Kathy knelt beside him and he looked into her loving eyes. She placed her hand under his chin and gave him a reassuring smile. "I know you're scared for her and you don't understand what is going on, but I promise you…your sister will be fine." She couldn't deny that she, herself, was worried for Cat. After all, the young girl would likely discover her powers and need some assistance with them. She moved her eyes to her husband and he stopped his anxious pacing. "Roger, can you and Michael please give me a moment with Cat?"

"Yeah…" Roger looked at his son with a smile and motioned for him to come with him. "Roger, let's go get some ice cream." Roger smiled widely and quickly bounded over to his father. Roger rubbed his head and led him outside. Kathy watched the door close and took a deep breath. Her eyes softened as she looked to her daughter. Her heart was breaking inside, was this how a mother's fear was? She had to remain calm for her son, but it was so difficult to do so.

"I hoped this would never happen to you, baby…" She never let Sinjin around because she had known of his true form. Her greatest guilt, however, was letting Cat date Danny. She hadn't even been aware he was a vampire until it had been far too late. She knew of Dracula only because she knew of Robbie's father's death at the hands of the volatile man. She should have known Danny had been his apprentice, but she had forgotten. "I…usually never forget these things…they're important."

She looked towards the life monitor and exhaled slowly. What had happened exactly? She knew everyone's bodies were devoid of their spirits, which made it a surprise that the hospital's life monitors were detecting anything at all. The thing she didn't know was how it became possible. All the families were there in the hospital right now, each in the individual rooms, mourning over the mystery that led their children into these states.

The door opened and she looked over to see Henry West, Andre's grandmother, Beck's father, Robbie's mother, and Tori's parents all enter in. She closed her eyes and sighed. Judging by Henry's expression, he was taking it the hardest. He looked like a child who just lost his puppy, his best friend. For a man to lose his wife and then fear his daughter's death, it was perhaps the hardest struggle of all. The next was Robbie's mother, a broken woman who witnessed her husband's death with her own eyes. She believed Rex had been possessed with her husband's spirit, but now he was gone. Her face was tense with pain and worry. Andre's grandmother was always the paranoid type, but she believed her son would wake up. The doctors were concerned because he appeared to be running a slight temperature, but she knew the truth of the matter. Beck's father always blamed himself for everything, ever since his wife's death. He wanted to see his son, and regretted never telling him about his powers. Would his son wake up? Would he ever truly be happy again? As for the parents of Tori and Trina, they were the calmest, for they knew their daughters were okay. They were worried, yes, but they had no doubts that the girls would make it.

"Did you come to check on me?"

"Sort of…" Henry took a small step forward and Kathy raised her eyebrow. She moved her hand to her daughter's and held it closely. Her glazed eyes scanned the man and she motioned for him to continue on. "We wanted to know how our kids were…David says they're okay, but we…we need some assurance, if it's not too much to ask for. What happened to our kids?"

"I see." Kathy had no qualms whatsoever with helping the families out. She slowly closed her eyes and breathed in. The parents watched as her hair turned a darker brown and her body and bones began shifting. They were mildly disgusted by this, but they were too worried to care. In the form of Jade, Kathy opened her eyes and smiled at Henry as all of Jade's current memories came to her. "Your daughter is safe, she's with Tori, Trina, and Robbie." Robbie's mother gasped and put her hand to her chest, her eyes watered and Henry's lips moved upwards for a brief second. Kathy frowned and turned her eyes back to Cat. "I have some bad news, though."

"What? What bad news?" Now she understood. Her eyes clenched and her head pounded from Jade's painful memory. That was the trouble of the shapeshifter, to feel all the pains, to remember all the good and the bad. Jade experienced a terrible fear in front of Sinjin and Danny. She breathed in sharply and groaned. Henry's eyes widened and he quickly stepped forward. "What is it? Are you okay!"

"I'm fine…but I know how our children are like this…" She reverted back to her true form and held a tighter grip on her daughter's hand. Tears left her eyes as the parents exchanged nervous glances. "Sinjin revealed himself, he's the angel of death…" The parents who did not know this, their jaws fell and they froze in horror. "He created a device with the intent to turn our children to the dark side…He wants to take over the universe, apparently…but something went wrong. Our children now wander the earth as ghosts, trying to find a way to return to their bodies."

"Well what can we do? There has to be something!" Henry gripped Kathy's arm anxiously and the other parents came close to tears as they all started to realize the inevitable. There was in fact, nothing they could do. She closed her eyes and Henry stepped away from her, trembling with fear.

"We wait…for them to find us. Right now, our children's bodies can't be harmed, they're safe. I'll try to see if I can find the status of each of them…" She began transforming and the parents watched one by one as she gathered the memories of their kids. "Mr. Oliver, Beck's realized his powers…but there's an issue. Someone's hunting him, someone that the Angel of Death turned evil. There's more of these hunters…"

"You have to be kidding me…"

"I'm not kidding, Frank." The man's eyes dimmed as Kathy looked up to him quietly. "Just have faith in your son, he's strong." Frank nodded and swallowed hard. None of them would be able to see their children, they knew this. Only David, and possibly Kathy, when transformed into someone who could, would be able to ever see them.

"W-Where is he? Where is my son?"

"He is in New York…He is the closest to us."

"Where are the others, then?" Kathy took a deep breath and slowly shook her head. The others waited for her to talk.

"Andre left the Sahara Desert with a ghost, they're trying to find a way to America. He just realized his power." Andre's grandmother gasped and cupped her mouth. She wanted to be there to help him, even though she couldn't control fire herself, she wanted to be able to help him control his abilities. "Jade, Tori, Trina, and Robbie are all in England…"

"England? What the hell are they doing in England?"

"It's where they appeared. Each of them are beginning to realize their powers, except Trina, who already knows of them." The parents nodded and watched as Kathy turned towards her daughter with a frown and wiped her eyes. "As for Cat…" She was completely alone, lost, and confused. "My daughter is scared." Her eyes misted a bit more as she placed her hand to Cat's forehead. She was trying desperately to think of a way to reach her, but she couldn't. Even David couldn't do it, because simply he was not in a ghost form. He could teleport from one angel to another only if they were living as he was. The only way she could think to do it was if she were as Sinjin newly recruited demons were. For that, she would have to transform into one of them and hope to find her daughter. "Go be with your children…"

The parents all nodded and left, David remained for a second, watching Kathy closely. "If you think you can reach your daughter, you may want to try." Kathy looked at him with tears in her eyes. He smiled softly and folded his arms over. "She needs you, but try to remember…you can't see her unless you're in the form of someone who can."

"I know. That's what's difficult, I don't want to scare her…" Cat would have to fend for herself. There was always a potential for her to learn everything, if by some miracle while Cat's powers were awakening and she was randomly transforming, that she would transform into her mother. It was definitely possible, if she thought about her. "If she transformed into me, it would probably help her to understand several things."

"Maybe." David rubbed her shoulder and pressed his lips tightly together. "She'll be okay, I'm sure of it." He turned away and started walking outside. Kathy closed her eyes tightly and clenched her hand up. She didn't know even whether Cat understood her powers or not, that she would be able to survive. Cat's location was rough. She was in the castle of Count Dracula, and he was likely bloodthirsty for revenge. Kathy put her hand to her chest and breathed in deeply. All she could honestly do was hope and pray.

"Be safe, Cat. You'll be all right, honey…I promise. Just stay calm and let your heart and mind guide your way…"

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be Cat, and some very interesting things will be discovered.<p> 


	13. Devastation Surrounds Her

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 (Devastation Surrounds Her)<p>

Cat panicked as she ran through the dark halls of a black castle. The carpeting was painted crimson like blood and the walls were black. Her heart was pounding, she was more than just confused, she was fearful. She wanted out of this place, she _needed_ to get out. When she had awakened, she took a look in the mirror and noticed her body changing. She didn't understand it, it scared her even more so. "Somebody help me! Robbie? Jade? Tori? I need someone!"

A creature was after her, a man who wanted to simply kill her. He was ghostly, had a long black cloak and grey hair pointing past his head. She didn't know where he was, he kept changing locations. When she first saw him, she noted he had _fangs_. She always thought Vampires were a thing of the past, that they didn't exist.

She looked behind her, he wasn't there. She turned her head forward and gasped as she ran into him and fell back onto the floor. The man stared at her with a vicious glare. His murderous eyes narrowed onto hers and she quickly began trying to move back. "What do you want from me!"

"I am Dracula, I was the king of vampires." Cat began to pale and flipped over onto her hands and knees, beginning her frantic crawl. Dracula roared and reached for her, missing her by an inch. "I have no desire to turn you, I must kill you. I've been waiting for years, drinking as much human blood as I could to try and live again. It has yet to happen." Cat screamed and rose to her feet, running once more down the hall. Dracula narrowed his eyes and turned around. "You can't get away from me. I will kill you. I will take your life essence from you."

"No!" So this was it, then? She was stuck here in a house with a madman? She closed her eyes and whimpered. Dracula transformed into a small bat and began flying at her. She looked at the bat and her eyes widened, a scream escaped her throat. She was scared enough, he had to turn into a _bat_ of all things? "Leave me alone! Please, just let me out of here!" He screeched and she ducked around a corner. When she did so, she froze in shock. There was a woman with blood trickling down her neck, she was pale and translucent. "Oh my _god!_"

"Quick, come in here…" The woman pushed Cat into a room, then ran in and closed the door. She put her hand over Cat's mouth and the girl whimpered. Tears ran down her eyes and the woman listened as Dracula flew past the door. "Okay, we'll be safe for a few minutes." The woman released Cat and she flew over to the bed, crouching behind it and watching the ghostly woman closely.

"Who, or what are you?" The woman was in Victorian era clothing and had her hair up in a bun.

"I am one of his millions of victims. He and his assistant killed me." Cat's mouth turned downward as the woman slowly walked over to a dresser. "This room is off limits to Dracula, being dead now, he can't enter into here. This is the room where a large majority of his victims were killed in." Cat shrieked and moved away from the bed quickly. The woman chuckled slightly and shook her head. "You're fine. You see, he can't enter because of the spirits of his victims claiming this room. I don't know what you're doing here, but you're a ghost too…"

"What? No! I'm not dead!" Cat whined and looked down at her body, she too had a ghostly glow. She'd noticed it before, but had refused to acknowledge it. The ghost looked at her with a vague smile and grabbed a brush from the dresser. She moved over to Cat and began to brush her hair.

"It's okay, you're different from other ghosts I've seen. You're just halfway out of your body it seems." Cat raised her eyebrow and felt a cold rush of air. Her heart was unsettled and in despair. "I don't Dracula's quite aware that you're dead, he wouldn't get what he's looking for from you. He's gotten crazier and more hell bent since he died."

"How do I get out of here? That's all I care about right now…"

"I know, and I wish I could tell you. Myself, all of his victims, are trapped here for eternity. None of us have been able to leave. You should be able to…I think you're just letting yourself get so scared that you're not thinking of where the exits are."

"Calming down would definitely help…I want my mom…" The woman frowned and returned the brush to the dresser. Cat's stomach began gurgling and her eyes widened as her skin began to stretch. She was changing again, she could feel it. "Uh…can you go check on where that maniac is?" The lady gave her a kind smile and nodded, leaving the room quietly. Cat placed her arms over her stomach and leaned back on the bed, moaning as yet another change took place.

She opened her eyes and sat upright, staring into a vanity mirror across the room. She let out a tearful gasp and cupped her hands over her mouth, she turned into her mother. Just then a thought appeared in her mind, as though her mother were thinking them at this minute. _"Cat, you must listen to me."_ Cat's eyes darted across the room and she closed her eyes, letting her heart settle. _"If you're hearing this, then it means you've discovered your power and have turned to me. You are a shapeshifter, capable of so much. You can know my thoughts as I think them, you can know all my memories…everything. After this, you will understand your power, you will know how to control it."_

She whined and shook her head. She didn't want this, she didn't even understand this. However, if her mother promised her, then she would listen. She tapped into one of her mother's oldest memories and gasped softly.

_A strong woman stood with her young daughter in a field filled with flowers and trees swaying with the wind. "Mommy, I don't understand…"_

_ "Kathy, you know this world well." Land of the shapeshifters, a beautiful realm where everybody could transform into others all around. It was heavenly and a highly valued place. "Your powers are awakening early, but that is understandable. You are a princess, after all, my dear." Kathy smiled softly and placed her seven year old hand into her mother's mighty, yet soft palm. She walked through the meadow with her, listening to every word she spoke. "When you focus your mind on who you wish to turn into and you are calm, you can transform into anyone. The ability to change is voluntary, but at first you know it will be involuntary. The reason you're not changing right now is because you are calm, your mind is holding it back. Eventually, the more you do this, the more it won't happen unless you want it."_

_ "I think I understand, mommy. So, you're saying I need to practice being calm?"_

_ "Yes. It is why I have brought you to this meadow. This was where I meditated as a girl, where my powers were awakened. All you have to do is mimic a calm, relaxing place such as this, and meditate there." Kathy nodded slowly and spotted a small patch of earth being circled by a large amount of daisies. She ran over to it and sat down Indian style, then closed her eyes. Her mother smiled at her and nodded carefully. "Good, it is the first step into your meditation." The woman went on to explain the concept of the shapeshifters, how continual meditation helped to keep the mind strong and focused. "By no means do you have to meditate twenty four seven, but it would definitely help. You just need to slow your breathing, relax, and focus on any one form you want. Where you go, your mind and body will follow."_

_ "I understand, Mommy." The woman knelt beside her young daughter and placed her hand upon her shoulder, smiling softly. _

_ "One day, Kathy, you will be a strong warrior, and a powerful Queen." Kathy nodded and kept her eyes closed, she was focusing on slowing her power's compulsive changing, she needed to have the upper hand on it. "A shapeshifter can turn into anyone and mimic their powers, but the downfall is their powers are only half of the original form."_

_ "So, just a copy?"_

_ "Yes, but we can see all of their memories, we can know everything there is to know about that person. Kathy, turn into me. Can you do that?" Kathy breathed out and began focusing on her mother's image. Her brow furrowed and her forehead twitched for a minute. It was almost painful, but within a few minutes, she had retained the full appearance of her mother. "I am proud of you, Kathy."_

_ "Mommy? You're dying?" The woman closed her eyes as her daughter's face tensed. The form went away and she stared at her mother with fear. "I…" The woman placed her hand to her chest and took a deep breath._

_ "Kathy, when you take someone's appearance, you must never allow the connection to break. If it were to break in the middle of battle…the results could be devastating." She listened to her mother well and sucked in her confused tears, why would her mother die? It was that Angel of Death, he inflicted some disease into her mother's heart many years ago. "It's a slowly debilitating disease, I will die within sixteen years of having it…"_

_ "I wasn't even born though…"_

_ "You're right…I suspect you will become queen by the time you are thirteen." Kathy shook her head and her mom hugged her closely, kissing her daughter on the top of her head. "No matter what, I will always be with you. Whatever affliction you come across, I will be in your heart. Do you understand?"_

_ "I don't want you to die, Mommy…" Her heart trembled and her eyes dripped with wet tears. The woman held onto her and pet her hair softly._

_ "I know baby, but you must not focus on it. As hard as it will be, when that time comes, you must use it as your strength. Don't let it become your weakness." _

_ "I…I won't…" She wanted to raise her children the way her mom raised her, she knew that. She would always value her mother close to her heart._

_ "Until then, I will teach you everything there is to know about the shapeshifters realm, everything you need to know about ruling this beautiful land."_

_ "Okay mommy…"_

Cat followed through the memories, silent tears dripping from her eyes. When her mother turned fourteen, it was as her own mother said, the older woman passed away from Sinjin's evil and Kathy became the Queen. When her mother was twenty five, she gave birth to a young girl. Cat smiled at this, but frowned at the next memory.

_Kathy held onto her one year old daughter as she watched from the balcony, her face was twisted in pain. Below her, clouds of darkness loomed all across the land. Demons infested it, the Angel of Death had begun his assault upon their world. Unfortunately, it was too late to save the land, she had to protect her daughter. _

_ As she turned around, the Angel of Death had found her. He chuckled slightly and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Kathy growled slightly as he spread his arms out. "Congratulations, you're witnessing the destruction of your beautiful world. I've decided not to care about this place, so in the next few minutes…this world will implode. There is absolutely nothing you can do now, the process has already begun."_

_ "What?" Her blood ran cold and her eyes drifted out to the land, her heart broke as she heard the cries of her people. How could _she_ be the one to let this happen? Her home, her world, it just didn't make any sense! Kathy sneered at the Angel of Death and took a step forward. "I swear on my soul, one day I will kill you. Be it myself, or be it my daughter, we will rise up and we will avenge my people."_

_ "Yeah, good luck with that…" He vanished and Kathy mournfully turned to the destruction below. It was not long before her best friend and confidante, Miriam, ran out onto the balcony. She was bleeding profusely from the right side of her chest and sweating bullets._

_ "Kathy, you have to leave. You can't die." Kathy pressed her lips together and closed her eyes. No, she was stronger than this, she didn't believe in running. Her daughter's shrill cry rang out and she slowly lifted her free hand up, muttering the words of a portal spell. Miriam held her chest, trying to slow the bleeding. She breathed in and watched as a portal to earth opened. Kathy turned her eyes to the portal and looked inside. "Los Angeles, California. North America, Earth." She held her baby closer to her chest and kissed her forehead. "Catherine, Cat…my beloved daughter. This will be your new home." Miriam looked out and gasped, the clouds were beginning to seep into the core of the planet, disintegrating it! _

_ "Hurry! You must be safe!" The world was vanishing quickly, and the degenerative process was reaching the palace walls. Kathy's heart sank and she turned her head to Miriam._

_ "I will not leave my world, I will go down with it. I don't want my daughter to die, however…So I want you to take her and go through this portal. You must…it won't be long…only the royal bloodlines can open up these portals."_

_ "What?" Miriam was in shock, she'd just heard her best friend say she was willing to give up her life for her world. "No! You're a mother now, you have to think about your daughter!"_

_ "I am, but look at this world, our home. It is shameful that I have allowed this to happen…"_

_ "You didn't allow anything to happen! That Angel of Death is just a piece of crap." Miriam's heart started racing as she eyed the castle grounds. The floor beneath her was starting to fade. "No…" She wasn't going to allow her leader and her best friend to die. She clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes, she would fulfill her duty to the end. "As part of the shapeshifters Royal Guard, I'm trained to protect you and your daughter until my dying breath…"_

_ "Miriam?" Miriam's body shook as she walked closer to Kathy and the portal. She let out a single sob and extended her arms._

_ "Goodbye, Kathy…"_

_ "What?" With a quick shove, Miriam pushed Kathy into the portal. Kathy clutched her daughter close to her chest and extended her free arm, crying out as Miriam smiled tearfully. "Miriam! Miriam, no!" _

_ She landed on her feet on the solid ground and gasped as she looked to the portal, she could only see dead space with Miriam waving at her from the other side of the portal. She had five seconds. _

_ "Miriam!" She watched with wide eyes as Miriam let out a shrill cry, her body was vanishing. Kathy screamed out again and fell to her knees. Her jaw quivered and her muscles tensed. The portal slammed shut. Kathy cupped her mouth and began to sob. The baby cried out as a shadow fell upon her. Kathy turned around and stood up, it was the Angel of Death! She clutched Cat closer to her chest and growled._

_ "So, the leader of your Royal Guard protected you with her life. How nice. She could have just opened her own portal right on you to send you through…" True, those in the Royal Guard, along with the Royal bloodlines and the top three leaders of each realm were able to open portals into other worlds. It was a convenience. "Maybe her attempt to save your life won't be in vain, or maybe not."_

_ "What are you talking about, Satan?" The angel of death paused for a minute, then laughed. _

_ "I'm flattered, really! But like the Head Angel isn't God, I'm not Satan. I must answer to him, though." Kathy's chest heaved out as the man lifted up a finger. A black orb appeared at his fingertip and she watched closely as he pressed it into her chest. She gasped and pain surged through her body. She froze and her eyes popped out. What did he just do to her?_

_ "W-What are you doing?" She sank to her knees again and grimaced. Her heart started pounding heavily as the demon angel grinned, his white teeth gleaming in the sun._

_ "Like mother like daughter. You suffer the sixteen year curse." Kathy gasped and her heart pulsed. Her body began to tremble and her muscles strained themselves as she tensed dangerously. "Sixteen years to this day, you will drop dead. I will enjoy seeing watching you suffer." _

_ "N-No…" The man laughed maliciously and started to walk away as Kathy let out a shrill sob. "You bastard! You will pay! You will die!" Death laughed once more and turned his glare onto her._

_ "I have no more time to waste, I have other places to decide whether I want to invade and take over, or destroy. Have fun with the next sixteen years of your life. Don't worry, your daughter will be well past the age of seventeen before you die, so she will know her mother."_

_ "She'll rise against you! I swear it on my mother's grave!"_

_ "Technically her grave and your mother do not exist any longer…" Kathy's lips parted as he disappeared into the distance. Silence devastated her and sweat dripped from her forehead. She looked up as another man walked up to her, he appeared concerned for her._

_ "Are you okay miss?"_

_ "Y-Yeah…"_

_ "Here, let me help you up." Kathy put her hand in his and pushed herself up, using him as support. "My name's Roger, do you have anywhere to go?"_

_ "Thanks…and I…" She remembered the devastation of her world, the look of terror on Miriam's face as she faded away, and she nearly buckled once more, but she had to remain strong. Her heart mourned. "I have nothing but my daughter…"_

Cat's eyes flew open, her body was clammy and trembling. She brought her mouth to her lips and her eyes misted over. She had turned seventeen three months ago, her mother didn't have long to live at all. She whimpered and closed her eyes tightly. It wasn't fair! Why should she lose her mother to that man? Why must she lose her home to that man?

* * *

><p>The next chapter, Cat will escape and curiosity will lead her to reveal the <em>real<em> "Sinjin".


	14. Devastation Part 2

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N: Posting this part early for two reasons: 1) It's part two and 2) If I post this now and my other story chapter in the evening, it works better for me. Now enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 (Devastation Part 2)<p>

She learned so much about her mother, about the different worlds all around her. She was amazed by it all. She never knew Danny was a vampire, or that in the last few days, he'd been in her home. She now understood how Sinjin was the Angel of Death. Sinjin had been an eighteen year old boy in the late 1970s, and he'd become the perfect host for the Angel of Death. She wanted to know more, just a bit more. She wanted something to distract her from the truth of the matter, that destruction was all around her.

She closed her eyes and slowly transformed into Sinjin, the true Sinjin. His final memory was 1978. He was a relatively smart math and science guy at the time. He had a girlfriend, a beautiful one at that, and a best friend who played football in the back yards of the school with him every day. At the time, his name wasn't Sinjin, it would have been strange if the Angel of Death kept his name the same throughout the years. His true name was Johnny.

_"Hey Johnny, want to kick the ball around?" Brad asked as he stepped next to Sinjin and his vivacious girlfriend, Penny. Brad had short brown hair and a muscular, athletic build. Penny had long sandy brown hair flowing to her lower back, thin form and was a cheerleader on the school's team. Sinjin had his arm around Penny and smiled at Brad._

_ "I would, but you know Mr. Gradstein wants me to get to work on some of the math formulas that I missed today. Thank you very much, Penny." Penny giggled innocently and Brad rolled his eyes._

_ "Oh no, what did I miss? Do I want to know?" Sinjin laughed and Penny's face went red. Brad stared at his friends with a stern expression and crossed his arms over. "Johnny?"_

_ "Hey, free love and all, right? So I missed class today, I can easily make it up." Penny reached up and kissed his lips. He raised his eyebrows and smiled as she took a step back._

_ "I need to get to cheerleading practice, Johnny. See you after practice?"_

_ "Definitely, I wouldn't miss it for the world." _

_ "I love you!" _

_ "Love you too." He watched her bounce away and released a wistful sigh. Brad clicked his tongue and slowly shook his head. "Well Brad, it's off to study hall. I'll kick the ball around with you later man!"_

_ "Fine, I'll be waiting out back." Sinjin nodded and hurried off to the math class. Mr. Gradstein was considering teaching another subject, but he wasn't positive. Perhaps screenwriting, they needed another teacher for that. When Sinjin arrived, he found the room empty and bare, he thought for sure the teacher would be there._

_ "Aw well, I'll just get started here." He made his way to the front desk and froze at the sound of breaking glass._

_ "I've been watching you, boy." Sinjin slowly turned around to see a man in his forties, but he looked like he was wearing typical 1800s wear. "The soul of this body I am in is dying now. He's reached well beyond his years, and I'm forced to change my body."_

_ "What?"_

_ "I've been looking for a good host to hide my true form in." The man spread his arms out and left the body of the man. Sinjin's eyes widened as he watched the man open his eyes and stare out at him._

_ "Help me…Where are they?" The man's body began to age rapidly, reaching the age he should have been at. "Where's Elizabeth, where's my son? Where are they?" The man started to hunch over and his brown hair began to turn white. His face became shriveled and his hands curled inwards. His spine protruded from his back and his muscles atrophied. Sinjin gasped and he took a disgusted, fearful step back. "Where is my family? P-Please…"_

_ "Hah, this never gets old…" The dark man watched with a dangerous glint. The hosts he took remained inside, but everyone imagined them to be dead or missing. When he left them, their bodies would rapidly age to one hundred, the age where he had to leave them because they were dying. "I am the Angel of Death. I have to change my host every time they would reach one hundred years of age…So normally I go for the teenaged years rather than the middle aged years." He turned to Sinjin as the old man collapsed onto the ground, broken hearted and dying. Sinjin's body trembled with fear and anger. "Now don't make this hard. I've locked that door, you won't get out…"_

_ "Stay away from me!" Sinjin ran across the room, toppling the desks in front of the dangerous man. He grabbed at the door, but only confirmed the evil one was telling the truth. He screamed and started running towards one of the broken windows, but the Angel of Death grabbed him._

_ "I told you not to make it hard." Sinjin yelled as the Angel of Death pulled him off the window, tearing his arm and spreading blood across the room. He threw Sinjin against the wall and the boy moaned. His eyes flickered and his head fell to his chest as he started to slowly lose consciousness. "Don't worry, nobody will recognize you when I take over your body. You will only be missing, or dead to the world."_

_ "No, P-Penny…Brad…I have to be with them…"_

_ "It's a shame, but don't fear. You're not the only one that's lost their loved ones." The Angel of Death grabbed Sinjin's throat. His hands flew to the man's arm and he gasped for air. "I just need a host in order to be able to walk on this earth for long. Be proud, you have been granted the honor of holding an almighty ruler inside your body…or well, your body will become mine…"_

_ "No…You c-can't do this to m-me…No!" He screamed as the Angel of Death went inside of him, taking him over. His soul wasn't strong enough to repel him, there was nothing that could be done. The last thing he saw was a vision of Penny in her cheerleading uniform standing next to Brad, holding a football and grinning widely. Soon, even they faded to black. His world was gone._

Cat's eyes widened and her body stiffened. "Oh my god…" She slowly breathed in and looked towards the window next to her, she knew how she was going to get out. She didn't know what her next move was going to be, but that could be figured out later. First things first, escaping Dracula's castle.

She closed her eyes and transformed into Danny. Thunder clapped and all of his memories came to her. She gasped and her body shook with frightful terror. She had to stay focused, though. She could not let her form break. She rose to her feet and slowly walked out of the building. She now knew this castle like the back of her hand, as Danny had been here millions of times.

She felt disgusted, just thinking of his many victims. "Stay focused," she muttered. She made her way down the stairs and into the front room. Her eyes drifted to the right as Dracula entered and looked at her with surprise. "Danny? What are you doing here?"

"I'm checking on my old home, and my old master. Tell me, how are things?"

"They're fine. Do you want to stick around?"

"I don't have the time, I wanted to but my current master is calling me. You know how the Angel of Death is…I have to follow him."

"I understand. It's good seeing you, even though I'm dead."

"Same. Take care. I'll see you again in the future." Dracula nodded his head and watched as his former apprentice walked out of the doors. He sighed wistfully and started making his way back up the stairs.

Cat stepped outside and shivered, holding her arms. She learned a lot in one day, seemingly way too much for her to handle. Her eyes misted over and a tear fell past her jawbone. "Mom…" She turned into a bat and began flying away. As she listened, she heard the angry, betrayed roar of Count Dracula, he must have realized Cat escaped somehow.

Once she was far, far away from the area, she perched on a tree and transformed back into herself. She brought her hands to her eyes and began to sob, finally taking it all in. She knew now that she was in the country of Romania, located in Europe. She held on to the tree and remembered the words her grandmother spoke to her mother as a child, about not fearing and just meditating. She held onto the tree and closed her eyes, exhaling slowly and starting to meditate. It was all she could do to calm herself down.

Where were her friends at? She had to know, she needed to know everything she could. First, she focused her mind on Robbie. She found that he was safe, he was with Trina, Tori, and Jade in Whitechapel, in the United Kingdom. They were still trying to process things and figuring a way to finding their friends. Robbie was terrified, but he seemed to be doing okay. He was without Rex, as well, and wasn't too sure if he liked that fact.

Her next goal was to focus on Beck. Once she transformed into him, she gasped lightly and smiled momentarily, he was doing well for himself as well. He was in New York, but oddly, he was on his way to the Statue of Liberty. Perhaps he was having too much fun with his powers.

She laughed once and transformed into Andre, he wasn't far from her. He'd just left the Sahara desert with a young ghost boy. They were trying to find a way to an airport and hoped they had a flight going to America.

She returned to her form and tried to think of who was closest. Andre was nearing Cairo, Egypt. Whitechapel would be technically a day away, however that was by car. By flight, she wasn't sure who exactly was closer, possibly Robbie. Her heart yearned for him more than anything, she needed to get to him.

As she opened her eyes an hour later, she was certain about where she wanted to go. Jade was her best friend, Robbie was the one she wanted to be with, and the Vega sisters were evidently strong. The answer seemed clear to her. "I guess my first stop is Whitechapel…Unless they start moving."

* * *

><p>Now we learn a little more about the past for the Angel of Death and his hosts, a sad bit of past for the real Sinjin. <p>


	15. Her First Soul

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 (Her First Soul)<p>

Tori, Trina, Jade, and Robbie decided to rest at some hotel, they didn't know if they should be freaked by all the ghosts there or not, it was something they were getting used to. They did enjoy some of the perks, such as, free room and board. Granted it wasn't actually _free_, but nobody really knew they were even there. They weren't tired, as ghosts didn't have to sleep. They just preferred the silence, a moment away from all the ghosts. Tori and Jade were seated on the edge of the king sized bed, Robbie was standing at the window and peering out, while Trina was sitting in one of the chairs at the table in the room. She rubbed her right temple and looked towards her sister. "Before we can start heading back to America, we need to get to Poland." Tori tilted her head curiously and blinked once.

"Why do we need to go there?"

"I promised a bunch of trapped ghosts at an old Nazi camp that you would free them." Tori's eyes widened as Robbie glanced back over his chest, he felt a connection to those people, so there was no question in his mind about going back there. Sure, he was terrified, and unsure of what to do now that he didn't have Rex with him, but he wasn't going to turn his own heritage away. Seeing the worry and uncertainty in her face, Trina exhaled deeply and straightened herself in the chair. "Don't worry, I'll let you know how to do that. I can't do it because I inherited Mom's power, so while I have _some_ angel ability, I don't have some of the major part."

"Okay. So I just need to send them all to the Light Dominion. No big deal, right?" Trina smirked and wagged her eyebrows.

"Hey, I'd love to be the hero here, but even I know better than to attempt something so serious when I can't do it. All you're doing is sending a bunch of lost, trapped souls to the Light Dominion, so yes." Trina had already explained to her about all of the Ghost ABC's basically, so she understood what kind of ghosts were what. There was a lot that Trina had to explain to her, but David would know more. "It won't be too difficult. All you have to do is relax and will them to be free, basically. There's that little enchantment you have to say, but that's no issue."

"So…like a spell for angels?"

"Yeah, something with the power of your heart. Only an angel can do it. Basically it's like a prayer, it tunes the angels of the Light Dominion onto you, grabs their attention to the trapped soul and they start coming down to take them up to the Angel's Council where they meet Dad and the other high ranking angels, who validate them and end them up to Heaven. Or…if they were bad, to hell." Tori's heart sank and she turned her eyes towards the ground.

"So even if they were victims, they don't all go to heaven?"

"It's rare, but there are some of those cases, I believe. I'll tell you what you have to say, but frankly, we need to get to that Nazi camp. Just remember this, you can't free every trapped soul in the world, no angel, not even our Dad can do that."

"God will have to do that when the time comes." Tori was clear on that aspect, she wouldn't attempt save _every_ soul in the world. "Does it drain us or something?"

"Not really. Now…take out your sword. I believe Dad gave you the light blade." Jade and Robbie looked to Tori as she stood up and cleared her throat. She reached her hand out and waited. After a minute passed with nothing happening, she stared at her hand and growled in frustration.

"Why won't it appear?" Jade snickered ad Trina laughed. Tori glared at them and heard Trina smack her leg.

"Okay first…" Trina rose to her feet and cleared her throat as she walked over to Tori. "You don't really need a proper form, so what's this you're doing?" Tori's legs were positioned diagonally, in almost a martial arts pose. Her left hand was down and balled up while her right hand was raised up slightly. Tori chuckled nervously as her sister pushed down on her arm. "Watch what I do. For once, I'm _better_ than you at something. Nice!" Tori narrowed her eyes as Trina gave her a smirk. Trina relaxed her body and held her hands to her sides, closing her eyes and slowly breathing out. "Completely relaxed, and focusing on my sword…"

"You have a sword?" Trina opened one eye and peered at her sister.

"Yes, Mom gave me the Slayer's Warrior Sword a long time ago. It cannot break and it can cut through anything." Tori nodded as Trina closed her eyes and moved her arm in an arc motion, as if to frame the earth, symbolizing protection of the earth. "I can do formations for show if I want, since I can do them without worrying about whether or not my sword's coming or not."

"So basically you're still focusing on your sword and not the formation?"

"Right. I'm willing it in my heart." As Trina touched the sides of her hands together, she cupped her right hand underneath her left and started to bring them down the center. As this happened, a long golden sword materialized in her hands. The others all watched in awe as Trina released her left hand and slashed the sword down to her right side. "And there is my blade. Now you try. You don't always get it on your first try."

"So like this?" Tori breathed in and her chest rose as she relaxed her muscles. She thought of the sword and how it looked when she first saw it, bright like the sun but easy on the eyes. Pure light. Everything around her faded and that sword, a beacon in the darkness, cut through to her. Her breathing slowed and her heart relaxed, all of the worries of the day left her. She imagined herself holding the sword.

It was like a wide samurai sword, long as a katana. The handle was golden as a fourteen karat gold bar. The knobs on the handle had circular diamonds in them. She released her breath and slowly lifted her right hand into the air, cupping her fingers in a holding position. She put her left hand up, resting thumb flat against her right hand. She slowly guided her hand through the air, trailing light along with it.

As she opened her eyes, she found herself holding the light blade. Robbie and Jade were staring with their mouths agape and Trina had a smirk on her face. Tori's heart sped up and she jumped for joy. "It worked! I'm holding the sword!"

"You willed it, you had faith it would show up, no doubts at all…congrats, you're learning." Tori was near tears, she wanted to hug her sister and thank her for teaching her. "I don't know if you know, but that sword cannot kill someone."

"It can't?" Jade laughed and Robbie shook his head sadly. Tori clicked her tongue and stared at the blade with curiosity.

"It can cut through darkness, however. So if you were to stab it into the heart of someone who was pure evil, it would expel the darkness. If the person was good to begin with, that blade can remove the darkness but not kill them…however it could leave some temporary amnesia. If you stab someone, say, The Angel of Death or Danny, who is complete evil…what will happen?"

"Uh…" Tori's eyes widened slightly as she looked to her blade. She was stunned, this blade could really do all of that? "If it cleared away all the darkness in someone who's heart was always evil…They would die?"

"Yes. That sword, in a way, is more powerful than mine." Trina lifted her blade up into the air and clicked her tongue. Her blade looked thick and it was long, truly a powerful and lethal sword. By appearance, Tori's paled in comparison, but by power, hers was stronger? "See, if you were to fight the Angel of Death, my sword could cut him many times and he could potentially survive all those wounds. One stab by your blade in just the right spot, then poof, he's done."

"Whoa." Trina chuckled and her sword vanished in the air. She looked to the restroom and let out a sigh, she was actually thankful she didn't have to go to the bathroom anymore. Tori looked at Jade and smirked jokingly. "So if this expels evil, what happens if I stab Jade with it?"

Jade's eyes widened and she let out an offended shout. "Hey!" Trina closed her eyes and began walking towards the door.

"An angel is forbidden from killing a human unless there is valid reason. You can't kill a human with that sword, anyway, only those who are of pure darkness. Besides, if you were to kill the human you're supposed to be the guardian angel for, then you'd become a fallen angel permanently."

"It was just a joke, sheesh…"

Trina stopped at the door and glanced over her left shoulder, staring at Tori with a heavily serious expression. "You're a Princess of Light, the next most powerful angel, and currently there is someone who wants to overthrow not only Earth, but the Light Dominion and all other realms as well. There's nothing to joke about."

"Okay…So, tell me about this fallen angel stuff?"

"You know those wings you have? If you get angry or think impure thoughts, they will turn black. If they go all the way, you lose your heart and you become dark, with maybe just a sliver of light. Something like that…not sure…You just need to worry about _not_ letting that happen. Anyway, come on, I saw a trapped ghost in here. I'm going to teach you how to save his soul."

"Oh, well how do you know if they're a trapped soul versus just wandering or something?"

"A trapped soul is a victim." Trina opened the doors and the others followed her out of the room. She looked back to see Tori still holding the sword in her hand. "You can put that away now, you're not using it for anything."

"I like it."

"Suit yourself." Trina led the others to the front desk where a man in a very old fashioned hotel uniform was shouting at the current hotel manager. This man had a gunshot wound in the middle of his chest and blood trickling down his outfit. "If they're a trapped soul, you can usually tell how they died. A wanderer, not quite. There are some exceptions. Anyway, this man here died of a gunshot wound, obviously. Watch me..."

"Taking notes, sis." Trina placed her hand on the man's shoulder and he turned to her, anguish and worry clear upon his face. He was rubbing his hands over each other in frantic succession.

"I don't understand, nobody understands me. It's been this way for a hundred years!" Trina nodded silently and waited as the man started to sob. "I was working here in 1909, it was my daughter's birthday. A young man came in, ordering money from the vault. He shot me and I bled to death…I've been trying to find a way to the light ever s-" The man caught Tori's sword with his eyes and froze, it was an angelic glow. "W-Who…"

"That is my sister. Sir, tell me, what is your name?"

"Herman Williamson…I was born in 1860 and I died in 1909. I've worked at this hotel for thirty years. Are you all…angels?"

"My sister is a full angel, I have angel blood in me. The others…aren't all that important." Robbie and Jade glared at Trina as she flashed them a smirk. "Your family is waiting for you, Herman. Are you ready to go to them?" He looked at her with eyes full of astonishment, how would he _not_ be ready for them?

"I've been waiting all these years, of _course_ I want to go to them!"

"Are there any other trapped souls in this hotel?"

"No…just ghosts that wander around here."

"Okay." Herman watched Trina hopefully as she turned to Tori and folded her arms over. "Ghosts do not lie, so if he says there are no other trapped, there are no other trapped. Wanderers are harder to free from the earth. Do you understand why?"

Tori shook her head and Trina pressed her lips together tightly. "No I don't…"

"If I recall, these are the ghosts that need to finish something, they need to see something done or see someone before they can leave. It doesn't matter if it's been five hundred years or more since they're passing…if they want to see, say, a sister, and see if she's doing okay and living her life well…that there is nothing for them to worry about…then you need to show them the direct descendant of their sister."

"Okay?"

"That relative would have to tell them that they need to go on, let them know that they're fine. I'm sure if you've seen 'medium' you know how that works. I don't like that show, but whatever. Victims are the _easiest_ souls to free. Sometimes you have to calm them down and let them know they're going to be released to the great beyond, then they'll relax and be happy to go. If you're taking a group of trapped, lost souls to the Light Dominion…you need to have one representative at least, hold their hand as a connection, and speak their release. Do you understand?"

"I think so, Trina."

"Okay, then try." Trina looked over to Herman and smiled reassuringly. "Herman, could you come over here?" The man nodded and walked over to Tori. Trina took a slight step back as Tori held her hands out, palms facing upwards. The man put his hands on hers and they closed their eyes, it looked almost like a séance.

"Angel Council above, hear my prayer, heed my words. Herman Williamson has been alone and without his family since the year 1909. He was shot and killed during a robbery and has sought freedom ever since. Please descend upon the Powers Hotel, in Whitechapel, England, and bring him home to you. Let him remain trapped no more. I free him."

Trina looked upwards as Tori kept her eyes closed and mind focused, she was not willing to lose concentration. "Not bad, that would work if you were not currently in ghostly form and could communicate telepathically to the angels and call them down to you." Tori frowned as Trina circled her slowly. "This is a time you have to send him to _them_. It isn't hard. I know you've seen the Light Dominion, you had to if you have that sword of yours. You can do this one of two ways. If there is only one person you can either use a speech to send them up or pierce them with your light sword. It does _not_ hurt, especially if you're doing it to send them up. Whatever you will that blade to do, it will do. It's all faith for an angel."

"I see…" She looked to her sword with surprise, she hoped to learn a lot more about this blade.

"If you're doing a group of people, the speech is your best bet. Go ahead and try the blade, you will know he reaches the Light Dominion. You'll feel it."

"Okay." She looked into the man's eyes and he stood erect, nervous as ever. It was about time for an angel to find him. She lifted her blade and pointed the tip to the man's chest. "This will not hurt. When I push this into you, your soul will be freed and you will be sent into the Light Dominion, directly to the Angel's Council. When you arrive, tell them your name, granted they should know who you are anyway. Are you ready?"

Herman smiled through bright tears and nodded his head vigorously. Tori believed her sisters words and had no doubts that he would be sent directly to the Angel's Council. She closed her eyes and relaxed herself. The sword entered the man's heart like light, it left no mark. Instead, his bullet wound started to vanish. He smiled and looked up to the sky as a pleasant feeling of euphoria rushed through his veins.

He lifted his hands up and his body began to glow white. Jade and Robbie gasped and watched the man, they could honestly say they had never seen _anything_ like this before. The man's body was overtaken by light that looked like white fire. "Thank you, Angel. Thank you." Tori smiled tearfully as the man started to vanish into a ball of white light. Everyone watched in silence as ball shot up into the air.

After a minute, Tori wiped her eyes and continued staring upwards, speaking softly. "Oh my god Trina…that was beautiful."

"If you thought that was beautiful, wait until you see the light show Auschwitz is going to have." Trina liked to act like she knew it all, but she honestly didn't. She didn't even know if Tori would be able to successfully free everyone at Auschwitz, but she had to try. She felt like she _definitely_ had to try. "We might as well start going, we have a long journey ahead of us."

"Tell me we're not walking…"

"Nope. However, considering I can't fly and Robbie's still not that aware of his own powers…if they've awakened yet at all…Jade's also not got her powers controlled…you'd be the only one capable of flight right now." Tori chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. Robbie was aware of his powers, he just wasn't using them right now because he couldn't control them. However, the mind reading was there, and it was irritating. He was picking up thoughts from _everyone_ around him. The group walked outside and Tori sprouted her wings. The group looked at her as she smirked slightly. Trina cleared her throat and tilted her head. "Excuse me here for a minute, dearest sister. But _what_ exactly do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to try something."

"Not yet," A voice said from behind. The four froze, Jade's eyes widened in shock. They all peered at the person speaking. It was a woman with piercing hazel eyes, dark brown hair, and a brilliant smirk. Her eyes met Jade's, and the young girl nearly collapsed on the spot. "Hello Jade, sweetie."

* * *

><p>Tori learns how to free a soul, and at the end, guess who! XD<p> 


	16. The Storm

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 (The Storm)<p>

Jade trembled lightly as she turned to the woman before her. How did she find them? Then again, it was very likely that she'd be watching over them this whole time. "M-Mom?" Jade's color started to leave her face as her mother lifted her eyebrows up. It was impossible, this wasn't happening. _How_ could this be happening! Then again, the fact that they were ghosts did enable them to see certain people.

Monica West smiled and motioned for Jade to come to her. She took a look at Tori and Trina and smiled softly. "Thank you for watching over my daughter. I know right now, she is very confused with everything that's happening. Come, Jade." Jade slowly moved towards her mother while Robbie watched them. Monica met Robbie's eyes briefly and exhaled. "Your father, Thomas, will find you later. Right now, he's a bit busy."

"Oh…" Robbie rolled his eyes and chuckled nervously. Perhaps being busy was a _good_ thing.

Jade's tears slowly dripped down her eyes and Monica placed her hand upon her shoulder. The touch was warm and gentle, a feeling that Jade had longed for, for so long. "Mom, what's happening to me lately? I just destroyed half of Whitechapel somehow…"

"Jade, I will explain everything. Come with me, okay?" Jade slowly nodded her head as her mother led her away from the group. Trina sighed and Tori slowly pulled her wings back in, she was so close to trying out her idea of flying with the others. Trina put her hands to her hips and looked to the others. They had nothing more to do now but wait for Jade to return. She motioned the others back into the hotel.

Monica and Jade sat in the back of the hotel where there was a dirt road going off into the distance. Jade watched her mother closely and inhaled sharply. What could she say? Her mom didn't look a day older than how she had been that fateful day. It was understandable, really. Monica gazed up into the sky and chuckled softly. "Your father's really been lost all this time. I'm sorry that he's not been a perfect father to you since that day…"

"It's fine, he's just depressed. Don't get me wrong, I do love Dad, I just don't know how to help him." Monica understood and folded her arms over her chest. She closed her eyes and breathed through her nose. She'd been waiting for a day like this for so long. She swore she would help her daughter with her powers once they awakened, no matter what. "It's been so long, mom…"

"I know, baby, I know." Jade leaned her head against her mother's left shoulder and closed her eyes. Her heart still felt empty. She hugged her mom's waist and sniffed her tears back inside. She was pretty sure she wouldn't see her mom again after this, she didn't know why she felt that, but she did. "Jade, do you know why I am here? I wanted to talk to you, to answer your questions…I'm not a ghost."

"You're not?" Jade's brow furrowed and her mother leaned her head back against the building.

"No, I already crossed over. I'm a spirit, Jade. I've been watching over you and your father all this time, I knew this day would come. Thomas is the same way."

"Robbie's dad?"

"Yes. He's still in the process of having his temporary leave granted by the Angel's Council. Well actually, they're not _granting_ his leave, rather…you know how Airport Security is like?"

"Yeah."

"It's like that. Thomas and I were granted the leave by God and the angels of _heaven_, then we had to go to the Angel's Council where they would go over the protocols and procedures. I've gone through my lecture first, that's why I'm here." Jade chuckled and tried to imagine Tori's father as the chief security officer. She never imagined that the Angel's Council would have to be a go between in so many cases. Then again, they were _very_ important. "The Light Dominion rules over all of these many dimensions and worlds, Jade. They're the ones that the Angel of Death wishes to take over. If he can kill the Head Angel, he can take over the Angel's Council and all of the Light Dominion. If he takes over the Light Dominion, then there's nothing to stop him from taking over all of the worlds." Jade's eyes widened and she looked to the sky in awe and wonder as her mother reached her hand up to encompass the sky. "There are many hundreds of thousands, millions of worlds out there."

"Can Sinjin really take them all?"

"It's possible. Would you like to know Sinjin's true name?" Jade raised her eyebrows curiously and sat up straight. Her mother looked into her eyes and waited for a second. "The body the Angel of Death has, the one you know as Sinjin, is but a host body." Jade's eyebrows shot up and Monica looked up to the sky. "The boy in there is still alive, but his soul is weaker than the Angel of Death. The Angel of Death always goes for a host that is young, so when that person's soul begins to die at the age of 100, he has to switch host bodies. The younger the soul, the harder it is to fight him out of their body. Johnny Andrews was his name, he was an eighteen year old boy in 1978. His best friends were Brad Nelson and Penny Davis, his girlfriend. They were waiting for him to finish a project for a teacher when he vanished, that is…the Angel of Death got him. The only hint was the aged body of a man who'd been missing since the early 1900s, he was the former host…"

"Oh my god…I think I remember hearing about that, actually. In the old part of the school, that's the part that was actually used then…Hollywood Arts had that big thing that happened back then where a mysterious one hundred year old man was found dead and a student missing, his blood was all over the room…"

"Correct, and nobody was able to recognize Johnny with the Angel of Death inside of him. When he leaves the host body, the host will age to the proper age that he would be…"

"Do they die no matter what?"

"Not always. If their soul reaches one hundred years, then they die. If they end up being anywhere in between…like right now, Johnny would be about fifty one or fifty two. If the Angel of Death left his body, he would be alive and well."

"Whatever happened to Brad and Penny, mom?"

"You know Mr. Nelson and Miss Davis at school?"

"Football coach and Cheer coach?" Monica nodded and Jade's eyes went wide with realization. Those two were at least fifty and they were always slightly grumpy. So, Penny never actually married.

"Johnny's loss had been severely painful for them. Hell, they never left that school, practically hoping he would just show up. Eventually they became teachers, and you know the rest." Jade felt a part of her heart chip away as she tried to imagine how they must have felt. Somehow, it just all seemed so horrible, unfair.

"Penny must have loved him."

"She did. They had plans to elope after graduation. She was actually pregnant with his child." Jade's heart sank down even more when she heard that news, why was this Angel of Death so intent on ruining everyone's lives? She clenched her hands tightly and scowled. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! "His daughter is now thirty three years old and with a young son herself. That boy is six years old and would love to have known his grandfather."

"It's not fair. What is this guy's problem?"

"He enjoys these things, dear. He lives off of pain. That's where you and your friends come in. Because of Danny's mistake, he's trying to cover his tracks." Jade was baffled, she watched as her mother stood and breathed in slowly. "He wanted to turn you and your friends to his side, because with you at his disposal, he could destroy the Head Angel and start taking over the worlds in their entirety."

"He can't kill Mr. Vega, it's not possible…"

"Not alone, that's why he needed your powers. That gun was designed to knock you all out, but something went wrong and now, you are as you are." Jade clicked her tongue and folded her arms over, she figured that much out now. Trina basically explained this to them before.

"Trina said we were royalty or something…"

"Well, she's correct for the most part. Robbie _should_ be the king of the Psychic Realm, Andre ought to be ruling the Flame Dominion, he's the prince of fire, you know." Jade's eyebrows rose sharply as Monica closed her eyes. "Cat is the Princess of the Shapeshifters, but that realm…has been destroyed by the Angel of Death, and her mother…" Jade's lips fell down as she eyed her mother's face, it was mournful and filled with silence. "Her mother has mere days, weeks, left before she dies due to the curse that the Angel of Death put on her sixteen years ago. The same curse that her mother was inflicted by."

Jade's hands shot up to her head and she let out a frustrated, angry scream. "No! It isn't right! It isn't fair! Cat doesn't deserve to lose her mom, she never did anything wrong…" Thunder clapped and Jade moaned lightly as her mom pulled her up and gave her a hug.

"I know baby. " Jade wiped her eyes and clenched relaxed herself, she didn't want to be too angry. She didn't want to start a terrible storm. She whimpered and Monica rubbed her back. "I'll tell you how to control that, that's what I'm here for. Don't you worry, okay?"

"Okay Mommy…" She closed her eyes tightly and sighed. "I wonder if I'm royalty from some storm world." Monica chuckled lightly and took a step back, wiping Jade's eyes.

"Almost, but not quite." Jade's forehead creased as Monica cracked her neck to the right. "We're part of the Elemental Realm. Everybody is from a particular tribe-" She lifted her fingers up and started counting off the different tribes. "Fire, Earth, Air, Water, Light, and Dark." Jade nodded and rubbed her chin, listening intently. "The men of the tribe have control of these elements. The women have control of the _weather_, so basically what we are would be the storm controllers."

"Storm Controller…that makes sense."

"Now there is the ruler of the Elemental Realm, a king who controls all _six_ elements." Jade's eyebrows rose and the rhythm of her heartbeat became fluid as she tried to think of Beck. Trina said he was royalty, so was it possible for him to be that man? "You know your boyfriend?" Her heart rose and the blood rushed to her skin. "His father is, or was, the King of the Elemental Realm. In a fit to protect him, his father, Beck's grandfather, ordered both himself and for Beck to leave through the portal between the worlds and enter here. Currently, Beck's grandfather holds the title of King of the Elemental Realm."

"Protect? What do you mean?" Monica closed her eyes and twisted her head to the side, she felt guilty for having ever left the Elemental Realm. It wasn't her choice, but when she had a daughter and the shadow war there had begun, the rest of the Royal Guard made her leave.

"Nearly twenty years ago, the Shadow Realm started attacking the various dimensions. They failed, obviously, because the angels of the Light Dominion eventually came to the aid. Now the Elemental Realm, it is one of the strongest worlds out there, but even today, they are rebuilding the after effects of when the shadows came upon them."

"What? Aftereffects? What do you mean…"

"The Shadows took a _lot_ out of the Elemental Realm, all of the tribes suffered heavy casualties. The leader of the Royal Guard, her daughter, the King and his son, they were sent through the portal to earth to their safety. As far as I know, the Elemental Realm is safe now, but there had been a lot of devastation and the tribes have spent years rebuilding what had been lost. Beck's grandfather is aging quite a bit, it may be time for either Beck or his father to regain rule…now there's a scroll that the father of the prince must read, it's locked up in a completely safe area, guarded by all of the Royal Guard, and this scroll will enable either the reader or the prince to gain the powers of all six elements."

"So...awesome…" Jade's eyes were filled with stars and she could only imagine what the Royal Guard would have been like. She wondered about her mother, it seemed likely, but she wasn't positive, that her mom might have been in that Royal Guard. "So the Royal Guard…you were in it?"

"In it?" Monica smirked and a gust of wind blew through her hair. "I was the _leader_." Jade's eyes widened tremendously and she gasped lightly as she watched the wind swirl around Monica and rush into the air. "That would make you the next leader of the Royal Guard."

"What about Dad?" Monica moved her eyes to the side and she let in a deep breath, she didn't know how Jade would react when she told her the truth. While she cared deeply about the man who helped raise Jade from a young baby, he was not her true father. "Your dad is currently in the Elemental Realm, protecting it as the interim leader of the Royal Guard."

"Oh that's gre…wait…" Her heart froze and her mind started working frantically to piece together the information.

"The man raising you is not your true father. That, and he is also dying…that's why he's been the way he has been…" Jade's eyes widened and she took a shaky step backwards, it was taking everything inside her not to run away right now. She knew she couldn't do that, because she had to learn to control her powers. Monica turned her head upwards as rain began to fall from the sky. Lightning flashed in the clouds and thunder started to brew. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Jade…"

"Why? Why didn't I ever know this?"

"Jade, calm yourself."

"No, why didn't I _know_?"

"Would you have believed me before?" Jade frowned and turned her eyes downwards, she hardly believed the crap that _Sikowitz_ ever came up with. Of course she wouldn't have believed even her mother back then. Her eyes flashed with guilt and pain. "That, and your earthly father always wanted you to be _his_ little girl."

"Go figure…" The rain began to pour and Jade stepped back underneath the shade of the roof. She didn't want to worry about getting too wet right now, but she could hardly care. "My real dad's in an entirely different _world_."

"Yes, and the reason your Earth father is dying…" Jade whimpered softly and looked up to her mother with fear, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. "We tried to abstain for years, but eventually we fell and had sex. That should never have happened."

"W-Why?"

"Elementals are connected, you can't simply have sex with someone who isn't of the elemental realm. Our reproductive makeup is…complex. Let's say a male member of an elemental tribe tried to have sex with a human female…his seminal fluids would be filled with whatever element his tribe consists of. The female is the same way, and when a human male goes in there, he too would be infected as the human female."

"Oh my god no…" Jade cupped her hand to her mouth, tears burned her eyes as she saw where this was heading. "Tell me…"

"Those effects stay within the body for many years, unknown to the human. Eventually they start to corrode the organs and the body itself…until the person just drops dead one day. The effects will be severely felt in the latter years. I'd say your Earthly dad has…months, maybe."

"No!" That broke her, she began crying hard and her mother took her into her arms as her storm started to grow worse. She grabbed her mother's shirt and began sobbing, trying to absorb the information while at the same time trying to reject it. How could such a debilitating thing like this happen? It just wasn't fair. At least she and Beck were both of the elemental tribe.

"These happenings are rare…as rare as it is for an Elemental to come to earth."

"W-What about Beck's mother? She's dead, but…I think she died by a wolf or something…"

"Beck's mom was Elemental, she was the Queen. As for the wolf that killed her…" She couldn't come up with too much of an answer, not right now. Beck's father would have to tell his son, but it wasn't Monica's place to tell Jade. "Jade, I need you to take a deep breath, okay?" Monica looked up at the sky and frowned when she saw a funnel cloud. "I died to protect you and your Earth father. I'm here to tell you about your powers…You _have_ to be of a calm mind, or you could destroy the entire earth!"

"What?" Jade whimpered as her mother brushed her hand through her young daughter's hair. She immediately took a deep breath and started attempting to relax her mind. She was dealing with too much, though. "It's too hard, Mom!"

"You have to try!" The storm was increasing, it wasn't pretty. "Each Realm has these problems, where there's something that could destroy them or the entire earth. For the Flame Dominion, it's wrath…Their temperature will begin to rise and eventually their own fire will begin to be able to harm them, once they reach a certain point, if they haven't cooled down, they will explode. The Psychics have a 'pure power' state that if they can't defeat their enemy, if they feel they aren't strong enough they'll use this undefeatable state, but it'll eventually start cracking their bodies until they explode, taking out themselves, and all that's around them. The Elemental men have a demon that lives inside of them, when angered, it breaks out. The Elemental females…this is it. If you're not calm, you fall to this often. That's when your storm powers start following your emotions and break out, you can't control them unless you calm down, and they just get worse! Growing and growing until eventually the entire world is experiencing all sorts of different storms…then the entire planet will be destroyed."

"No!" Jade screamed and her body started to rise up into the air, floating with the wind. Monica frowned and closed her hands up, she did not want to have to do this herself, but she knew there was no other alternative. Jade was too upset.

"Forgive me, Jade…" Lightning cracked and her eyes began to glow bright as the lightning encircled her. Monica twisted her arms around, the lightning began framing her arms as she shot her arms towards Jade. The lightning shot out and hit Jade. Jade screamed out and Monica winced painfully as her daughter fainted into her arms and the storm faded away. "My baby…" Monica slowly brushed Jade's bangs from her clammy forehead and her eyes grew wet with tears.

Several minutes later, Jade opened her eyes and found herself resting in her mother's arms. She moaned lightly as her mom smiled down at her. "Mommy, what happened? Did I destroy the world..."

"No baby, no. But you do need to learn to keep a calm head at all times. If there's something that angers you, you can't let it. If something depresses you, don't allow it. You have to be able to keep your powers contained." Jade slowly stood up and watched as her mother stepped out a few feet. "Once you have control, you can do plenty."

"I figured that. I suppose I can create sandstorms, blizzards, all that stuff."

"Yes. You won't become a master at first, but you should learn fast. You _are_ my daughter, and let me say that your father is one of, if not _the,_ strongest member of the Royal Guard…Next to me, of course." She smirked and Jade smiled lightly, she was ready to learn everything her mom had to teach her. Maybe one day, she'd even meet her father, her _true_ father. "So, are you ready to learn how to use your powers?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." This could take a while, so Tori and the others would just have to wait until they were done. Monica grinned and held her hands out, her eyes started to glow and a strong wind began to pick up. Jade's eyebrows rose sharply and her hair began flying, her clothes started pressing against her with the wind.

"Let's begin. Remember, the storm does not guide you, you guide the storm."

* * *

><p>You know the drill. Do it if you wish to see the next chapter, muhahahaha.<p> 


	17. The Powerful Mind

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 (The Powerful Mind)<p>

Trina sat in the hotel chair, reading Vogue Magazine while Robbie rested on the bed and was throwing a ball into the air. Tori was standing in front of a mirror and brushing her hair. It had been several hours and the three had become bored. At first they'd been watching the storms going on, along with the actual living citizens freaking out over the mysterious storms, but now they just seemed a bit redundant. There hadn't been any mysterious weather conditions for a bit, so it was plausible that Jade and her mother were finished.

"I still don't know why they never let _me_ be a model, I'd bring Vogue a lot of money!" Tori chuckled and Robbie rolled his eyes. Trina glanced up and shrugged her shoulders. "What? I'm serious, some of these girls aren't half as good looking as I am." Robbie placed his right leg over his left knee and shot the ball up into the air again. He stared at the ball as it hovered momentarily, hanging as a floating orb, before he let it drop down towards the ground. He didn't understand these powers at all, they were so strange.

"Tori?" Tori looked over at Robbie and he let out a soft sigh. "Tell me how your sister, as vain as she is, is supposed to be my guardian _angel_." Trina scowled at him as Tori let out a slight laugh. "I mean she's an angel, and yet she's so vain. Does that make any sense to you?" Trina narrowed her eyes and covered her face with the magazine. She cleared her throat and leaned back.

"Not nearly as much sense as what's going to happen when I pummel you to a pulp." Robbie sat up and let the ball roll onto the ground.

"You see what I mean? I thought angels weren't _allowed_ to do that." Trina closed her magazine up and set it on the end table. She stared into Robbie's eyes for a minute, listening to the dead air, then she leaned forward.

"I'm more _slayer_ than I am _angel_, remember that." Robbie chuckled and Tori began preparing for if she'd have to step in and break up a fight. "Just because I'm an angel, that means I got stuck having to be the one to watch over you and make sure you don't get yourself killed. It won't last long, though."

"What does that mean?"

Trina put her hands behind her head and leaned back, exhaling slowly as Tori pondered her sister's words. "Simple. An angel doesn't watch over a given human for their entire lives. It's only for a few years. I think the longest an angel's watched over someone has been for twelve years, and it's rare to even get to ten years. Typically when the human stops needing a guardian angel, that's when the Angel receives a new assignment. It's up to the Angel whether he or she wants to remain friends with the human after that."

"Oh…"

"Sometimes also, the Angel will be the one to have to leave. When Dad became the Head Angel, he had to be switched out for training and the human given another guardian angel. Right now, Dad shouldn't even be residing on earth, but the Light Dominion."

"Oh…wow…" Trina looked over and watched Jade walk into the door. Jade had a more confident look on her face now, more so than when she first awoke. She was definitely less confused than before. Robbie looked up and groaned as Jade's thoughts hit him, he'd been having problems lately with reading people's minds, so he had to attempt to push them out. "Jade, where's your mom?"

"She had to go back to Heaven." Robbie's eyebrows rose as Jade walked further into the room. "She said that she and your dad are actually spirits who were allowed to come down here to see us. Your dad's still basically getting his 'clearance' so to speak." She moved her eyes to the window and pulled her lips back into a partial smile. "Let's go, I want to try to find a way back home, get our bodies back, and maybe go find my dad. My…_real_ dad."

"Your…what now?"

"My _real_ dad, he's still in the Elemental Realm. He's the one that saved Mom and myself when I was a baby, we were about to be killed and so he had mom open up her portal and come into Earth around the same time that Beck's grandfather did so for his family." Jade looked at Trina and grinned. "How long until we reach Auschwitz?" Trina let out a grunt and rose to her feet, stretching her arms out momentarily.

"Auschwitz, we can reach there by flight. Assuming you know a bit about gliding with the wind, Tori can fly while carrying both Robbie and myself in two little angelic light orbs, we could reach there in a matter of hours, or less…"

"Okay, so let's go. I want to find Beck as soon as I can."

"Newsflash, we don't even know where Beck _or_ Andre are. Even Cat's a total mystery." Robbie's face darkened a bit and he stared towards the ground, the one person he wanted to find and she was probably more frightened than anyone. Why couldn't he have appeared with her, not Trina? "I'm not sure Robbie is even confident to do anything without Rex, to be honest."

"That's not true!" Robbie lifted his head up in frustration and stared at Trina. Trina's thought hit him hard, she was literally questioning him in her mind, trying to determine if he was even being honest with himself. Rex had been his crutch, true, and now he had to do without the puppet. The only question was _how_ he intended to do that. Trina shook her head and started towards the door, the others followed her. She wasn't technically their 'leader', but the fact that she had more experience than they did, they just simply let her lead them to where they needed to go.

Once they were outside, Trina looked to her sister and gave her a brief nod. "All right sis, you know what to do." Tori nodded and sprouted her wings. "No interruptions this time…" As Tori flew up into the air, two white bubbles formed around Robbie and Trina. They curled up into a ball and watched as Tori lifted her arms up, lifting them into the air. "Come on Jade!"

"Coming!" Jade let the wind pick her up and she quickly flew into the air next to Tori. She smirked at the angel and tilted her head. "I bet I could beat you there, want to race?" Tori smirked back and Trina's eyes widened.

"No! No racing! Don't-" The wind picked up and Tori flapped her wings, kicking off at high speed. Robbie and Trina screamed as they flew with the two. "When we're done here I'm going to kick _both_ your asses! I hope you know that!" Tori and Jade laughed and continued on. After a few minutes, they were more settled and going at more of a relaxing, leisurely pace. Trina was back to reading while Robbie was concentrating on the ocean that was below them. He was creating some small waves with his mind.

_"Robbie"_ A deep, masculine voice entered his head and he quickly jerked his eyes to the right. Nobody was saying anything or reacting, so they didn't hear the voice. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

_"Who are you?"_

_ "Your father. Look to your left."_ He gasped softly and turned his head. Flying next to him was the spirit of a man with short brown hair, thick moustache, and slanted eyes. This was Thomas Shapiro. _"I see your telepathy is the first to awaken."_

_ "Telepathy? That's what this is?"_ His father nodded and smiled kindly at his son, he knew Robbie most likely had several questions, and he would answer them all for him.

_ "The ability to read minds. Robbie, you're from the Psychic Realm, you should be its King right now. The fact that you are not there…it's not a good thing. Anyhow, your telekinesis should be awakening as well."_

_"Yeah it kind of has been."_ He saw a look of pride flash before his father's eyes and smiled momentarily. He turned his head to the right and saw Trina still reading her book, she wasn't aware of him at all. Above, Jade and Tori were watching the ground and concentrating on their flight path. Tori was actually sweating, since it wasn't so easy to keep Robbie and Trina in these orbs for this long. _"Dad, Rex is gone. I don't understand…"_

_ "You don't need Rex, I had him animated for your protection when you were younger. I knew I would die fighting those vampires. You needed someone there to keep you and your mother safe. I see Rex has done his job well enough until the Angel of Death set his sights upon you all. You can be strong _without_ the puppet."_

_ "This power is kind of frightening. I don't understand half of it, but I suppose it shouldn't be hard to control."_

_ "Not at all. I'm sorry that I haven't been there, but I've been watching over you all these years. You're growing into a great young man."_ Robbie's heart lifted up and he wiped a tear from his eye. This was when he hated glasses, because they always started becoming foggy. He wanted to be rid of them for good, but he knew that might never happen. _"Telekinesis, Telepathy, it's all about focus, Son. Hell, anything is about focus and concentration. You're already doing well when someone else's thought enters your mind, you're pushing it out when it's not important. When something happens, don't let it happen naturally, you need to want it to happen. As for telekinesis, it's all in concentration. You've been doing well with that by practicing on the waves below you. You're running out of ocean though, so you'll have to find something else to practice with. The more you practice, the stronger you can become."_

_ "Maybe one day I can lift a whole building, huh?"_ Robbie chuckled and his father laughed. _"So why are we talking through mind?"_

_ "To help you control your telepathy, son. The more you focus on _my_ thoughts and the like, the less you allow the thoughts of your friends to enter your head. In that sense, you are controlling the power."_ That made an enormous amount of sense, it was funny that he seemed to be learning some of this without his dad's help, but at the same time, it was good. Thomas didn't want his son to have to _rely_ on anyone but himself. _"There are a few things you need to know about the psychic realm."_

_ "What's that?"_ Thomas frowned and moved his eyes upwards, he had some pretty bad news for him. Granted, he was certain Robbie would be very capable of handling this problem. It seemed each important dimension was having some amount of trouble and clean-up was always needed.

_"Without a proper ruler, the Psychic realm has been taken over by an individual named the Blood King. He's a nefarious, deadly ruler and he's caused the destruction of several worlds."_ Robbie's eyes widened as he tried to picture that possibility. Surely there was plenty that could be done with psychic power, but just how much? How deadly? Could an entire world simply blow up with the flick of a wrist? _"I don't know if you're familiar with a Nevel Papperman, he doesn't act like a dictator, he acts like a lackey who now works with the Angel of Death, but in reality…he's a sadistic ruler and the Psychic Realm needs their King back. You can't beat him alone, you need the help of another psychic, but that shouldn't be difficult to find…"_

_ "Is that why we're here, Dad?"_ Robbie's blood was running cold and his lips were pressed tightly together. His 'home' was under fire, so to speak. He should be king. No, his father should be, but since his father was no longer living, that responsibility fell upon him.

_"A fight broke out between the Blood King and the Royal Guard…in a desperate attempt to rescue the Prince, being you, the leader of the Royal Guard pushed herself and us through a portal. I was already dying…so he did it by his own choice."_

_ "Where is he right now?"_

_ "Right now? Seattle. Her son is the actual leader of the Royal Guard now, if he were to ever return to the Psychic Realm, but he's been looking for the King. That man is Shane Johnson, he's been trying to find the true King and a team who could help overthrow this Blood King."_

_ "I see. Then when we can find a way to get into our bodies…that should help, right?"_

_ "If you can find Shane, then you need to work on overthrowing the Blood King and regaining your rightful position as King of the Psychic Realm. You're a very powerful person, Robbie. Inside of you…there is more power than you could possibly imagine."_

That thought scared him, he just couldn't possibly imagine all that power. He looked at his hands and closed them slowly as the ocean below them churned and began to swirl like a whirlpool. He knew he was causing it, he intended it. He thought about doing it, wanted it to happen, and so it became. _"I won't fail you, Dad."_

_ "I know you won't, son." _Thomas smiled as they started to go over land. They would be crossing Germany soon, and there was a ghost there that knew they were coming and was prepared to shoot them down. As long as there was a 'jew' up there, Adolf Hitler wouldn't care who died. _"One thing I want you to keep in mind with this power…there is something called a 'Pure Power'." _Robbie's eyes shifted to his father and he swallowed heavily. That power didn't sound too bad, but at the same time, it didn't sound all that good either. _"In this state, your mind is gone and you are not fully conscious of your surroundings. Typically this happens when you become so angered, so desperate, so determined, that the power inside of you just flares up and you start unleashing hell upon any enemy within your vicinity."_

_ "Okay…"_

_ "It makes you comparable to a God, Robbie. You understand how bad that can be? It is like holding God's power inside of you, and that's not a good thing. Your body will begin to crack under the pressure, and those cracks will start to reach your brain. Once they do that, you will explode, killing not only those within your vicinity, but yourself as well."_ Robbie felt his heart clench and pain shoot through him. He didn't believe that was possible, but who really could question such an unfathomable power. It must have happened before, surely there were others who fell victim to it. _"I need to tell you another thing."_

_ "What…else…"_ He frowned and his heart sank further down, he didn't know if he could handle too much bad news. He read his father's mind and groaned, it was something about Cat.

_"You remember how I died…I died protecting your mother from a vampire, Dracula. There is already a vampire after that girl you like…"_ Robbie blushed and Thomas smirked at him. Yes, his father knew who he had a crush on, and it was almost embarrassing. _"You know him."_

_ "What? I do? Who is he?"_

_ "You know Daniel Marcus?"_ The name sent a chill down his spine and he winced painfully. Danny? How the _hell_ could it be _Danny_? _"He is, or was, Dracula's apprentice. He's the one who killed me."_

_ "What…"_ Robbie's eyes narrowed and he felt the bitter hate seeping into his veins. Danny killed his father _and_ was after Cat? He would _pay_ dearly and Robbie would make damn sure of this.

_"I managed to kill Dracula, but I was already plenty close to death by then, so naturally…I couldn't beat the apprentice. Now that you're in ghost form, Dracula himself may try to find you guys…considering he's a ghost as well."_

_ "You're kidding me…"_

_ "I'm afraid I'm not."_

Suddenly a crazed thought appeared into Robbie's mind and he quickly looked towards the ground below. _"Kill them, Kill them now!"_ He looked up to shout at Tori and Jade, but it was too late, somebody shot at the girls, disrupting their concentration. Tori screamed out and released the orbs. At that, Trina was taken by surprise and falling fast towards the ground. Robbie screamed and his father quickly flew beside him.

_"Robbie! Catch yourself, fast! You're falling into the middle of a bunch of Nazi's!"_

_ "You are shitting me!"_

_ "Catch yourself!"_

Robbie closed his eyes and focused his mind on halting himself in the air, it took a minute, but he cleared away all doubts in his mind and managed to stop falling just before crashing into the ground. He opened his eyes and laughed. _"I did it! Dad, I did it!"_

_ "Good job, Son…Now look around yourself."_ Robbie raised his eyebrow and groaned, he was circled by at least hundreds of Nazi guards. In the middle, on a stage and in front of a podium next to a cannon, was Adolf Hitler himself. Beside Robbie, Trina managed to gracefully land on her feet, creating a giant crater. As the dust cleared, she slowly stood up and smirked. Robbie paled and his eyes widened. _"How did she just do that?"_

Trina looked up into the sky at Tori and Jade, who were starting to head towards them. She whistled and waved in the air. "Continue on ahead! We'll catch up!"

"Are you sure, Trina?" Tori asked with concern in her eyes. Trina nodded and the two girls shrugged before continuing on towards Poland. Trina didn't want her sister and Jade to be too caught up in this, besides, she was already aware that Robbie was learning. He may not have been aware that she'd been noticing some of what he'd been doing on their way there.

"All right Shapiro, I hope you're ready for a fight." Robbie's heart began pounding as his eyes met Adolf's crazed, killer glare. Trina narrowed her eyes and let out a small growl. "Because this is where you gain payback for your entire heritage." Hitler raised his eyebrows and spoke with a crazed voice.

"Jew! You and the Jew holder will die!" Trina growled and Robbie narrowed his eyes. One thing Robbie knew for sure, you do _not_ call Trina such a thing without pissing her off, and you do _not_ want to piss her off. All the Nazi's lifted their weapons and let out a loud shout.

"Heil Hitler! Heil Fuhrer! Heil Nazi Germany! Down with Jews!"

Suddenly a giant psychic wave ran through the Nazi's, knocking them all off their feet. Trina's eyebrows rose and her blood ran cold, she had _not_ been expecting that. Everyone slowly turned their heads to Robbie, his father was smirking proudly. Robbie's right leg was in front of him and his fists muscles were tensed, his fists clenched, and eyes narrow. He was eyeing Hitler with a great desire to tear the man apart.

"Sorry guys, you're about half a century late, the holocaust passed you by." Robbie slowly stood up straight and carefully removed his glasses, folding them off and tossing them on the ground. With his telekinesis, he could connect the nerves in his eyes and see out just fine without his glasses. "And representing my grandfather, and all those who died or survived the holocaust, I'm going to kick your fucking, racist ass." Hitler huffed as Robbie clenched his fists and ground his teeth against each other. "Adolf Hitler, I stand for every Jew dead and alive when I say this: Down with Nazi Germany, and…Off with your head. You want to go, let's go. Let me show _you_ who is more superior." Hitler growled at the fighting words and tore off his cloak, he was more than ready to fight. However, the Nazi Soldiers would fight first. The men all scrambled to their feet and blocked the path to their leader. Robbie cracked his neck and Trina stood erect. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Well, next chapter, we see some ass kicking<p> 


	18. A Race Avenged

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 (A Race Avenged)<p>

Trina took the first blood, running towards one of the Nazis and grabbing his shirt, she swung him through the air and tossed him several feet away. Robbie watched as several Nazis began surrounding her, he was about to help her out, but stopped when he spotted a flash of red gush from the bodies of all the Nazis that just crowded her. His eyebrows shot up as the men fell, revealing Trina with her warrior blade stretched above her head. She smirked subtly and turned her eyes to Robbie. "I got these punks. Go ahead and start heading towards Hitler."

"Sure." He was only slightly nervous, but for the most part, there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to draw blood from Hitler. His eyes locked onto Hitler as he began walking towards the man. One Nazi guard ran for him and he lifted his right hand. He imagined the guard's beating heart in his hand and quickly slammed his fist shut. The Nazi gasped and clutched his chest as blood shot out of his mouth and he fell to his knees. Another Nazi began running towards Robbie. Robbie narrowed his eyes and pressed his palm outwards. The guard froze and shouted as he began to rise from the air.

"Say goodbye, Nazi." Robbie pointed his palm downwards, curled his index and middle fingers in, then flicked them outwards. The Nazi guard was sent flying miles through the sky, screaming as he was sent charging. This was great practice for Robbie to improve his psychic powers. All he had to do was the same he did for that ball, but only, putting greater focus upon the bodies. Robbie's father walked next to him and glanced at him from the side.

"Remember Robbie, do not let the hatred overtake your heart. You're not fighting for revenge here. Never fight for revenge. Fight for honor, if you will." Robbie slowly nodded his head and kept his gaze upon Hitler. Hitler was watching with narrow eyes and shouting orders out in German at his soldiers.

A small circle of about ten guards surrounded Robbie and his father. Robbie stopped walking and looked over to his father. Thomas clenched his fists and curled his arms inward, shouting as he released a psychic energy pulse that crashed into the ten guards and sent them hurtling into the sky. Robbie smirked with pride as his father held his hand outwards. "Let's continue."

"Yeah dad…" A largely muscled Nazi stepped in front of them and roared as he pointed his gun towards the two. Thomas stepped in front of Robbie and held his right palm outwards, bending his fingers down and pointing the tips of his fingers at the man. The man's eyes widened and Robbie watched as several bumps started appearing upon the man's skin. "What…what are you doing?"

"As a psychic, you can control their blood. I am heating this man's blood, it is _literally_ boiling." Robbie's eyes widened momentarily and he looked down at his hands in shock, would he be able to do something such as that? It seemed so dark. "I don't advise you use this method often, it is cruel as it is painful." The man screamed in agony as his skin started popping out holes. "You can also dry their blood up, diminishing it to the point where there is no blood left in their body."

"Jesus…"

"Yeah it's lethal." The man crashed into the ground and Thomas lowered his arm. "Remember this. As a psychic, you can shape, move, grow, deteriorate _anything_. Be it a gas, air, solids, liquids, you can control it. All you have to do is imagine and focus on what you want done." Thomas raised his eyebrow as several guards aimed their rifles at them. "You can also do this…" He quickly spread his legs and arms out as the men started firing off their gunshots. A round force field formed around the two men and the bullets deflected off of the shield.

"Whoa…" Robbie looked to all the bullets and held his hands out. The bullets froze in air and the Nazi's slowly lowered their guns, their eyes filled with fear. They let out a scream as the bullets turned around and fired at them, striking them multiple times. Thomas lowered the force field and huffed as they continued their approach.

"You're learning quickly."

"Watching you helps."

"Good."

"Also watching that puppet did a lot of good for me too." Thomas laughed heartily as another Nazi came running towards him with a shotgun. Thomas rolled his eyes and extended his hand. The Nazi stared at his gun as he pulled the trigger, there was no reaction. He shouted a profanity and continued trying to fire the weapon, but it was locked tight.

"Watch and learn. Robbie, as a psychic, there's a lot about physics that you must know. The molecules of an object…they can be heated, they can be frozen, there are plenty of things you can do with them. I am going to _slowly_ increase the heat of this gun, causing a melting reaction."

"Melt…" Robbie watched as the Nazi's tried to release his weapon, unfortunately Thomas had locked his hands to the gun. The black shotgun was starting to glow a bright red and the Nazi screamed as the hot metal started to melt over his hands. It was as simple as picturing the molecules inside and ordering control of the said molecules. "Geez, that looks like torture."

"It is torture. You can see why you also have to be delicate with psychic powers."

"Yeah."

"Any misuse of these powers can be devastating." Robbie nodded as Thomas started to harden the melted weapon. The Nazi's eyes widened and he tried to move his hands free, but the hardened gun had framed around his hands. "As you can see, Son, by heating and cooling the particles, the enemy's movement is now restricted. Do you see how hard Trina's punches and kicks are?"

Robbie looked over to Trina, who was currently damaging the enemy severely with her powerful punches, kicks, and swipes of her blade. "Yeah."

"Her Slayer Strength is perhaps the strongest of anybody around, but when you punch, you can focus all of the energy around your fist and shift it around, thus increasing the strength. When you do this, it can make your punch nearly as powerful as hers." Robbie's eyebrows rose with surprise and he watched as his father dealt a heavy blow to the Nazi and sent him crashing into a group of Nazis several feet away. Thomas moved his fist to his mouth and blew on it. "Like that."

"Damn, that is powerful."

"Very much so."

Within minutes, the amount of Nazis left either alive or wounded, were a great few. Those still standing were cowering away from Trina and Robbie, unsure if they really wanted to rush in and fight. Robbie had a great teacher and was grateful for that fact. Hitler growled and jumped from his podium, landing in front of Robbie.

"You will die, Jew." Robbie narrowed his eyes as Hitler growled dangerously. Robbie wasn't going to just simply torture and kill him, there would be no pleasure and satisfaction from that. He was going to fight Hitler, and he was going to kill him. He was going to make sure Hitler _felt_ the wrath of every one of his victims within Robbie's fists. Trina stepped next to Robbie and looked towards him. He twitched his lip and took a deep breath.

_"Let me take him, Trina…You and Dad step aside. This one's mine." _Trina and Thomas stepped back as Robbie ran his hand through his hair. He had no idea what he was going to do or how he was going to do this, but certainly this man wouldn't be the _worst_ person he'd ever face. No, that spot was reserved for the Blood King. "Adolf Hitler, did you not kill yourself?"

Hitler remained silent and Robbie's blood started to boil as those condescending eyes bore into him. He let out a shout and slammed his foot on the ground, sending a shockwave into Hitler and throwing him back against the podium. "You will answer me when I address you, Nazi!"

Hitler groaned and stood erect, rubbing his cheek with a growl. Be it a punch to the gut or a slap to the face, he _hated_ the way those words felt. He retained his silence as Robbie punched his fist into the air. His eyes moved along the fist and guided the power of his blow through the air and against Hitler's face, sending the Nazi leader flying through his own stage and out onto the other side. Robbie shot into the air, using the molecules around him for flight. He hovered over to Hitler and lowered himself to the ground, folding his arms over. Hitler groaned and looked up to him.

"It doesn't feel too good when it's on the other foot, does it? Now you know how it feels when someone _stronger_ than you beats you down. This is what you did to my ancestors. Don't worry, I won't kick you while you're down. Get up. Get up and try to bring me down."

Thomas smiled with pride and brushed his tear from his eye. Trina crossed her arms and tilted her head, she was astonished by Robbie's words, perhaps he would make a good fighter and a good ruler one day.

Hitler coughed and pushed himself up. He roared and threw a punch towards Robbie. Robbie frowned and uttered one word. "Freeze." Hitler's punch stopped midair and the man let out a vile shout. "Deflect." Hitler's eyes widened as the power of his own punch struck him in the gut. Blood spilt from his mouth and he let out a dangerous growl.

"You Jew, you think you're superior?" Robbie narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

"No. I _know_ I am superior to _you_." Robbie lifted his leg up and slammed his foot into Hitler's chest. The Nazi shouted and felt himself soaring through the air and crashing into a hard wall nearby. "That was for every victim who died in the Holocaust." Robbie moved his hand in the air and Hitler scratched at his hair, screaming as an incredible force lifted him up by the hair. "This is for every victim of the holocaust that had to live with the terror and nightmare for years to come."

"No!" Hitler soon found himself crashing hard into the ground, as if someone grabbed his head and slammed him down.

"Get up." Hitler moaned out and could barely move his arms, his body was in too much pain. "I said get up, Nazi! Move yourself!" Hitler clenched his teeth and strained his muscles, slowly pushing himself to his feet. He grabbed his pistol from his hip and pointed it to Robbie.

"You cannot beat me! I am an Aryan! I am the perfect race!"

"Is that what you think?" Robbie's face fell slightly and he slowly shook his head. "It is that ignorance that would be your undoing…not only the first time, but now the second time as well. I can't tell you where you're going to go, but I can assure you…it's not going to be a good place." Robbie eyed the gun as Hitler cocked it back. "This is for the families of those victims that had to live with the fear, with the terror, with the sadness and suffering…" Hitler's hand began to shake as he moved his eyes towards his gun, his eyes widened as the gun began to bulge. "Pull the trigger."

Screaming, Hitler's finger slammed down on the trigger and the gun exploded, taking his left hand with it. He shouted out in terror and gripped his bloody stump and fell to his knees, screaming out at the stabbing pain. His chest heaved and his wide, fearful eyes stared up at Robbie, who approached him with narrow eyes. "J-Jew, you…you…"

Robbie closed his eyes and breathed out, his leg muscles became tense and firm as he flexed his right leg. Hitler's eyes widened as Robbie slowly lifted his leg up. "And this, Hitler…" Robbie's eyes narrowed. "Is for every single Jewish man and woman alive or dead." He started to bring his leg towards Hitler's head, hoping to snap his neck with the blow. He stopped just short of the man's head and felt his heart pulsate. "No…it's too easy…"

"What's he doing?" Trina asked with urgency. Thomas smiled and his eyes lit up.

"He's being the better man, not lowering himself to the levels of that man." Trina's eyebrow rose as Robbie lowered his leg.

"You're already beaten, Adolf. You don't need me to show you that…" Robbie glanced at a Nazi man nearby, one of the eight still alive and breathing. The other seven were wounded and dying, but this one was not. He could see into that man's heart. "As perfect as you thought you were, as righteous as you thought you were, not every single person who followed you, or was forced to follow you, believed in you. You were not a god, Hitler. Remember that as you take your second and final death…You were _never_ a god." Robbie turned to Trina and gave her a brief nod. "Come on Trina, let's go. We need to catch up with Jade and Tori."

"Right." As Thomas and Robbie lifted into the air, they used their telekinesis to lift her up and let her fly with them. As they started to fly, leaving a wounded and pained Hitler behind, the Nazi soldier took action. The confused leader watched them with frustration and anguish, he wanted them _dead_. The soldier slowly moved his pistol towards the back of Hitler's head, finally he had a golden opportunity to end Hitler's regime. He cocked his gun and the dying leader slowly turned his head. His eyes stared at the barrel of the gun, betrayal filled him. He let out a shout as the soldier fired off a bullet into Hitler's brain, killing him instantaneously.

"I'm proud of you, Robbie." Robbie looked to his father with a vague smile, he felt stronger now. He'd forgotten his glasses, but that didn't matter much. One of the soldiers had stepped on them during all the fighting. "I would love to continue fighting alongside of you and your friends, but you know as well as I do that I can't do that…"

Robbie's heart sank and he looked ahead sadly, he knew in his heart that his father had to return to the spiritual world. He wanted his dad to stay, he wanted to know more, he wanted to learn all that he could from the man, but that would be selfish. "You don't need me to teach you anymore, Son. You just need to learn the basics. You will do great. I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad." A warm feeling overtook him and he became aware that his father was giving him a hug in the best way he could. He wiped a tear away as his father started flying upwards into the sky. Trina bowed her head and took a deep breath, she couldn't help but to feel bad for Robbie, no matter how much she tried not to.

Within an hour, the four friends had reunited outside of Auschwitz. Tori and Jade looked worriedly at the hardened face of their male friend, and Trina continued on into the camp. "Are you okay, Robbie?" Tori asked as she placed her hand upon his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." Tori nodded and the group followed Trina to the Polish ghost she'd been talking to before. Robbie felt the weight of his ancestors leaving him, they'd been avenged. He smiled tearfully as Tori met the ghost and Trina felt a sense of accomplishment for fulfilling a promise.

As Robbie stared up into the sky, he watched the souls of the hundreds and millions of victims light up the sky. Surprisingly, Tori was not just releasing Auschwitz. Due to the death of Hitler, all of the holocaust victims were free from their bonds and had managed to travel to Auschwitz in time to be released. Now there were thousands, millions of round, glowing orbs flying through the sky. They left light trails behind them and were circling each other, some were going in opposite directions light fireworks and many were creating spiral movements.

Pride struck his heart and streams of tears poured down his cheeks and his neck. He pumped his fist into the air as his heart pounded each joyous second. At least two spirit orbs circled his body momentarily before shooting up into the sky. His soul was on fire with passion. Never before did he think _he_ would be the one to set free all of his ancestors, to avenge his heritage.

The others gazed in awe at the show, it was as though shooting stars filled the sky. One by one, each soul orb was disappearing into the Light Dominion. Tori let out a tearful chuckle and placed her hand over her chest, she was pretty sure her father wasn't going to be _too_ thrilled about the amount of work he was about to have, but at least he'd be grateful for all these souls freed.

Was this what being a hero felt like? Saving an entire race? First one nation, next the world. A moment of silence surrounded them when all of the souls were gone, this was followed by a light and peaceful feeling. Robbie exhaled and the girls looked at him with tearful smiles. Nobody could contain the emotion of what just happened, one would have to be heartless not to feel something for all these freed souls.

"Robbie…" The voice came from behind. Robbie's eyes widened and his lips curled into a smile. He quickly turned around and spotted Cat standing with her hands over each other and resting at her waist. How had she found them? How had she gotten there so quickly?

"C-Cat, how did you…" She took a step forward and hugged his necks. Her eyes were misty and her hug was filled with warmth. His face softened and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good job, Robbie. My father's mother had an aunt who was forced into the holocaust, you know. She died here in Auschwitz." By father, everyone was pretty much aware that she meant her Earth father. Her real dad was dead, but then, he had never been that crucial. "Thank you."

"It…was…" He didn't know what to say to that. She brushed her lips against his cheek and the blood rushed to the spot of where her lips touched. She took a step back and smiled at him as the others surrounded them.

"I'm a Shapeshifter, from the Shapeshifters Realm. I can transform into anyone, obtain memories and emotions. When I transformed into you, I could see what you were doing and where you were headed…I immediately came over. I was just in Romania."

"I see. Well, it's great that you're here." Cat smiled wider and looked at the others, they had a lot of catching up to do. They would at least spend the next few hours relaxing and talking about recent happenings before making their way to America. "We all deserve a bit of a break right now."

"I agree."

* * *

><p>Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, it's a very powerful one, I believe.<p> 


	19. Powerful Flames

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 (Powerful Flames)<p>

Andre and Ta took their first steps into the city of New York, it was the only state in America that the plane from Egypt was going to. Andre stretched his arms out and breathed in, it felt so good to finally be on American soil. Ta was on all four, breathing heavily and sweating hard. "You do realize you nearly set that plane on fire four times, right?" Andre chuckled nervously and looked at his hand, he was starting to get some more control over his inner fire, but he didn't think it was that bad.

"Okay, so I got too comfortable and stopped focusing on keeping it inside. It's not like it's a big deal." Ta rolled his eyes and slowly pushed himself to his feet, he was thankful to be alive.

"Just remind me not to step too close to you when you're comfortable like that. I swear to god I'd rather not die _again_." Andre rolled his eyes and started walking off. Ta lifted his eyebrows and hurried next to him. "Where are you going?"

"To see when the next flight to LA is." He didn't really believe in taking a break, though he wanted to. His desire to get back home was greater. "I need to find a way to figure out what the hell is up with this fire. It can't be my grandmother's stories are _real_, but lately…I'm not positive on that. If so, then I need to know how my parents died in a fire."

"Seriously? They died in a fire?"

"Yeah…Hopefully it wasn't my fault." Ta closed his eyes and breathed out, he couldn't be sure it _wouldn't_ be Andre's fault. Andre narrowed his eyes and stared at Ta. "I know what you're thinking, and I'm almost positive it wasn't my fault. I don't know why these powers would just choose _now_ to awaken…"

"A seal had been placed on you." Andre stopped moving and Ta froze, who was talking? He swallowed hard and turned around to find himself staring at the two people he saw in his dream. His eyes widened and his jaw fell, was it _not_ a dream? How were they _real_? The woman's eyes were soft and filled with love while the man's were filled with pride, the pride of a father. "Our Son…"

"Oh my god…Mom, Dad, it's really you?" The woman moved forward and hugged Andre in her arms. Tears fell from her eyes and her loving warmth moved into his body. There was no question about it, this was his mother. He met his father's eyes and swallowed hard. "Dad…I don't understand, there's been so many changes."

"Andre?" Andre's eyes widened and his parents looked up. He laughed in surprise as he saw Beck flying through the air. Who knew his friend was still in New York. "I _knew_ there was a reason something was telling me to remain here!" Beck flew towards the ground and landed on his feet, grinning widely. "You won't believe it man! I'm supposedly a _king_, or well…a prince, but what's the difference?"

Uriah spoke the answer in a deep voice. "The difference is your father remains alive. As long as he lives, _he_ is the proper King of the Elemental Realm. You are still merely a prince. Once you find him, though, he should be able to explain everything about that Realm to you." Beck blinked and nodded carefully, it didn't take long for him to realize that these were Andre's parents. He took a step back and smiled.

"So Andre man, this is your mom and dad?"

"Y-Yeah, and I should let you know something…take a look." Beck watched as Andre clenched his hands up and fire engulfed his body. Beck's eyes widened as Andre lowered his arms and chuckled. "You see it right? I'm on fire?"

"Yeah, that's amazing. I can do that too, I control all six elements!" Uriah placed his hand upon Beck's shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Your primary element tribe is water, if I am correct. Being the prince of your realm, you can control all six elements, _but_ water is primary. This means at birth, the realm that you were supposed to have a connection to was the Flame Dominion. Being the prince, you would have been connected to the Prince of the Flame Dominion." Beck raised his eyebrow and Andre clicked his tongue slowly, trying to take in and understand the information. "This explains well why you and my son are best friends. You two have a natural connection to each other."

"Wow…Okay, Dad's got a lot of explaining to do…" Uriah chuckled while Adena started grooming Andre's hair. Andre flushed embarrassingly and started pushing his mom's hands away.

"Mo-om, what are you doing!"

"I'm fixing your hair, it's all unsightly and uneven!" Beck covered his mouth and snickered as his friend shot him a dangerous glare.

"Don't make me burn you, Beck."

Beck smirked and flipped his claws out and allowed a bubble of water to form around them. "Don't make me turn you into a wet match." Andre narrowed his eyes and huffed as his mother continued to groom his hair. In truth, he didn't care so much, considering it had been ages since he saw either of his parents. He could hardly even remember them. "So, I know you guys probably don't want to explain much about my powers because you don't know much about them, but could you explain the whole 'connected at birth' thing?" The parents looked to each other and shrugged, they were actually going to get to that with Andre. Adena spoke first.

"It's mostly the Elemental Realm. The Elemental Realm is basically like the capital of the universe, they're connected by bridge, not portal, to various different Realms. There's the Ocean World, there's the Sky World, there's the Light Dominion, the Flame Dominion, and so forth. In the Elemental, each of the different tribe children will initially be, at birth, paired up with someone from an accompanying realm opposite to their tribe's element. This is for balancing purposes."

"Okay…"

"A perfect example is the Water tribe to the Flame Dominion." Beck and Andre exchanged glances as Adena folded her arms over and continued. "Those born to the Flame Dominion have one glaring oversight." She lifted her index finger up and Andre started to feel a heavy weight coming upon him, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear this. "Their anger, their hatred. It's similar to the Psychic Realm, their own power can be their undoing…"

Andre paled and he quickly stepped forward. Ta, feeling left out now, hung off to the side just to listen. "What? Mom, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that if angered enough, the warrior of flame begins to lose control of their wrath and they start flaring up, becoming too powerful for their own good. Their flames will circle their body as they try to kill their opponent. Anyone that comes within them is at risk of being burnt by them. They _cannot_ calm themselves down, it is impossible. It's possible, if there's someone they love that tries to reach out to them, that they can be calmed. It's a risky bet, though. The longer they're allowed to be angered and enraged, the hotter their fire becomes and the higher their internal temperature becomes. Once it reaches one thousand degrees Fahrenheit, it is at catastrophic levels. An explosion will occur and…the warrior of flame no longer lives."

With that news, Andre nearly fainted. He knew he sometimes had an issue with people pissing him off, but he was relatively calm and subdued. He couldn't imagine this happening to him, but maybe it was possible. Adena tapped her chin lightly and looked to Beck, who was shivering slightly.

"This is where you come in, Beck. The reason at birth you're connected, you are connected because you are a _protector_ to prevent this. If his rage activates this internal power, that's when you must use your water to try and put out the flames, as a firefighter would. You fight the temperature, trying to get it down to zero. Once all the flames are gone, the warrior will often fall to exhaustion due to the exertion. It's often difficult, but it's a great help and strength." Beck slowly nodded and Andre chuckled while putting his elbow onto Beck's shoulder.

"See man, I knew you were a good friend to have around." Beck rolled his eyes and chuckled as Andre's father spoke up next. Andre moved to a more attentive state and met his father's eyes.

"Fire is a deadly thing, one of, if not the deadliest element out there. You have to be careful. You have to be calm, fluid, always in control. Now, when you're good, that fire can hurt _only_ those that you will it to. Meaning, your friends and family can touch you while you're on fire and _not_ be harmed. Do you understand that?" Andre nodded carefully and looked to Ta with a slight smirk. Ta rolled his eyes and huffed as Andre moved his gaze back to his father. "It is only when you are in that wrathful, uncontrolled state, that it's possible not to be able to associate enough and that fire can hurt anyone at all. There are many things you can do with the fire, many powers and they will all come to you. It's relatively easy to keep it contained." Ta laughed and waved his hand in the air.

"Says the guy whose son nearly set the plane on fire five times."

"It was _four _times, Ta!" Beck lifted his eyebrows and pointed at the boy.

"Uh, who is that?" Andre paused, surprised he forgot to introduce his friend.

"Oh, this is Ta, a boy from Egypt that died like two thousand years ago. He's searching for his brother."

"Ah." Andre turned to his parents and crossed his arms, he no longer disbelieved his grandmother's zany tales. His only question was how had they come to Earth? Was it how his dream had gone?

"Can I ask…While I was in the Desert, I had a dream of the Flame Dominion. I dreamt that Mom was a human and Dad's family wasn't too thrilled, so we were forced out of the Flame Dominion. Is that true? You also said my powers had been sealed, why? Another thing…Grandma said you two died in a fire, so…I'm guessing…that uncontrollable power? What happened?" He lowered his arms and his face softened. His heart strained and his stomach tightened. He knew that would be the biggest news of all, would he really want to hear this?

"Yes, I'll tell you everything Andre…" Uriah closed his eyes and breathed out. "Your Uncle, Vulcan, he was not qualified to rule the Flame Dominion and was always looking for an opportunity to get rid of me. When I met your mother and fell in love with her, he found a reason…You see, our family was old fashioned, they didn't think I should marry outside of the Flame Dominion, even though that law had never been in effect."

Adena frowned and Andre gave his mother a comforting hug. His heart sank and his stomach lurched. It just wasn't fair that something like that would happen. Who had the right to judge? His mother was a great woman who cared about everything, it was clear in her eyes. Uriah looked towards the ground and continued onwards.

"Even after we were sent to Earth, Vulcan did everything in his power to ensure we _wouldn't_ come back. He conspired with the Angel of Death and made a deal with him…" Beck's eyes widened and Andre tensed, they did not enjoy where this was going. "The shadows would leave the Flame Dominion alone as long as the shadows overtook the Elemental Realm and destroyed Andre's Elemental connection." Andre moved his eyes to Beck and Beck's hands clenched tightly. "In return, the Flame Dominion would pay a portion of their yearly wages to the Shadow Realm."

"You can't be serious…"

"I'm afraid I am. Now your Uncle, in an effort to snuff out your flame came to Earth and put a seal on you so that your powers wouldn't awaken. He knew that if they awakened and you grew up, you could possibly destroy him and take back the throne, as you are the rightful King."

"Damn right I am!" Andre's flames began circling his legs and Beck quickly whipped out his water claws just in case he needed to put Andre out. He let out a warning growl and cleared his throat.

"Andre, deep breath…"

"What?" Realizing what was happening, Andre quickly moved his fire back into his body and closed his eyes, relaxing. He didn't need to know how that seal was broken, it was obvious. Once he left his body, his powers were free. Once he went back into his body, the seal on the powers would not hinder him, as they would already have been developed. "Dare I ask…what happened next?" Uriah closed his eyes and Adena mourned. Andre felt his stomach flip and quickly looked to Beck. "Keep those claws out…I might need them…"

"Yeah…" They waited as Uriah explained the sad tale of their demise.

_"Uriah!" Adena's cry ran through the house. Her husband and mother came running into the room and froze when they saw Adena standing next to Andre's crib and behind her was Vulcan. He smirked dangerously and had a fiery knife positioned at Adena's throat. _

_ "Hello brother, it's so nice of you to join us." Adena's chest heaved out and Uriah narrowed his eyes darkly._

_ "Vulcan, what do you want? I'm no longer in the Flame Dominion, I am not their king anymore. You should be satisfied."_

_ "I am no longer satisfied, brother. Not until I have snuffed out your fire."_

_ "You are pitiful…Are you aware of the war you've started? Your first act of ruler and you let the Shadow Realm attack the Elemental Realm?" Vulcan shrugged his shoulders and laughed spitefully, he honestly didn't care. The Shadow Realm was now going to attack every realm besides the Flame Dominion, this was perfect. _

_ "What? I've given the Flame Dominion diplomatic immunity."_

_ "At the cost of what, Vulcan? At the cost that every other realm in the universe fall at the hands of darkness?" _

_ "That's the idea." Uriah narrowed his eyes and threw his arms down, lighting them up with blue fire. He growled and pointed his hand to Vulcan._

_ "This war that you've started…I'm not too worried until it begins to affect Earth itself. Right now, I will only fight you if you do not step away from my wife and son." _

_ "Oh I'm done with your son." Adena sobbed and Uriah's eyes widened. What did he do to Andre? He better not have touched their child._

_ "You've done what to my child?" Vulcan laughed and Adena explained._

_ "He locked Andre's powers inside!" Her mother gasped and anger flashed through Uriah's eyes. He grunted and cursed._

_ "No…keep it in…keep it in…" He growled and sneered at his brother, his breathing rose sharply and the flames on his arms grew hotter still. "How dare you seal my son's fire inside!"_

_ "It won't be forever, Brother. He'll receive them…when he _dies_!" Vulcan laughed mercilessly and Uriah threw a blast of fire at him. "Whoa!" Vulcan quickly leapt to the side and Adena screamed as she went with him. Vulcan was well aware that Uriah's flames could hurt him if the man had the intent to create harm "What are you trying to do, Uriah? Kill your own brother?"_

_ "If it comes to that, so be it." Vulcan raised an eyebrow and shifted his blade tighter onto Adena's neck. She gasped and her breath shook with fear. Uriah's eyes widened as Vulcan narrowed his eyes._

_ "I'd advise against that, Brother. You don't want to see this _human_ die, do you? I believed in you, Brother. I looked up to you. Then you had to go and fall in love with a _human_! Are you fucking kidding me? A human whore!"_

_ "You shut up! You have no right to speak of her in such a manner!"_

_ "And an inferior species has no right to form a relationship with the King of the Flame Dominion!" Vulcan slashed his hand away and cut a portion of Adena's neck. Adena gasped for breath and fell to her knees, pressing her hand to her wound tightly. Uriah's eyes widened and his heart began steadily pounding, increasing its intensity with each slam. Vulcan's chest rose and fell as he laughed triumphantly. Emma, Adena's mother, screamed and ran over to her daughter, clutching her close as she cried for her life. _

_ "Mom, please…take Andre and leave…" She could see what was destined to happen next and she didn't want her mother or Andre to be around. Uriah let out a roar and fire shot out in his eyes. Vulcan's eyes widened and his body froze._

_ "Uh oh." Flames shot out of Uriah's body, white hot fire surrounded him in rage. _

_ "Vulcan!" Thinking fast, Emma charged for the baby's crib and grabbed the young Andre from the crib and fled the house in tears. When she turned around, the entire house was up in flames. _

_ "Adena! Uriah!" She screamed out and clutched Andre close to her chest. White flames were shooting from the windows and smoke was flying high into the sky._

_ Uriah roared and charged for Vulcan, his internal temperature was quickly rising through the hundreds, nearing the maximum. "You seal my son and you lay your hands upon my wife! For that, there is no forgiveness! I will kill you!" _

_ "Sorry brother, but I have to be alive to lead the Flame Dominion into it's 'salvation' so to speak." Vulcan chuckled nervously and decided to piss his brother off just a bit more. He ran towards Adena and started burning her body with an intense flame. Uriah's heart broke as his wife cried out in pain and terror. Outside, Emma winced in pain and quickly closed her eyes, whimpering softly as she realized the hopelessness of her situation. _

_ She opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Vulcan running towards her with a wide smirk upon his face. She screamed and he quickly breezed past her. "See you later, crazy bitch!" She huffed and looked back to the house, she wanted so much to go in there, but knew it would be foolishness._

_ Adena slowly rose to her feet, sobbing through her bloody wounds. The fire had actually started to melt the cut on her neck over, but she knew it didn't make a difference. She was inhaling too much smoke and Vulcan burned her skin so badly that it was raw and bleeding. Uriah was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes skyward and his arms and legs spread out. He was screaming, his temperature was already rising past deadly levels. _

_ She limped towards her husband and tenderly wrapped her arms around him, sobbing lightly as she clutched his shirt. She knew Andre would be okay. "H-Hold me Uriah…One last time. Even if it hurts…let's go…together…" Uriah, feeling her presence, slowly wrapped his arms around her. She gasped softly as the pain of his fire was driven into her body. Slowly she closed her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek. "Mom will take care of Andre…this war will end soon and Andre will grow strong…I know it…Uriah, I love you…" As her tear rolled off her face and splashed onto the ground, Uriah's temperature maxed out. Adena gasped out as an explosion rippled through her and destroyed the house._

_ Emma's eyes widened and she took a step back, gasping as the sirens of the firemen tore through the sky. Her body shook as she fell to her knees, still clutching Andre close. She couldn't take it, all had been lost._

Andre, now soaked with water, breathed out as he stared at his parents. Halfway through the horror, Beck had to hit him with water to keep him cool. "Uncle Vulcan…did that…I'll tear him apart if I ever see him!" Uriah and Adena closed their eyes and exhaled softly.

Adena walked over to Andre and hugged him close to her. "Andre, we'll always be with you in heart. Please remember that. You've grown strong, you've lived your life well, Mom did a great job taking care of you. Just…when the time comes to take the Flame Dominion back, don't do it with rage. You will lose."

"I'll remember that, mom…" His eyes became wet with tears as his mother kissed his forehead. She took a step back and Uriah smiled upon his son.

"You should stay in New York for the next few days."

"Why?"

"Your friends have found each other. They're coming to America and the first place they're going to find is New York." Andre and Beck grinned and cheered inside for that, they couldn't wait to be reunited with everyone, they had so much to talk about. "We want to spend more time with you, but our time has come…"

"Dad?"

"We are very proud of you, Andre. Always know that." Uriah smiled and placed his hand upon Andre's shoulder. Andre swallowed hard and bowed his head. Of course he was scared, to have such an incredible power put on him, such an incredible task, and with nobody to help him through it. "Your mother and I, we'll be with you in your heart, watching over you from above. You have our best wishes and regards…"

"Don't leave me again guys, please…" Uriah frowned, his heart breaking apart slowly. If they had a choice at all, any choice, they would stay with him until he could make it back into his body. Their souls started to glow and Andre let out a terrified gasp. "No…No not yet…I just saw you again!"

Beck placed his hand on Andre's shoulder as the two parents stepped back. Beck's face hardened and Andre dropped to his knees. Ta stepped next to Andre and pat his back gently. Adena smiled at the boys and placed her hands over her heart.

"See Andre, you won't be alone, and soon you'll be reunited with all of your other friends. You know your next step after that…"

"No I don't, Mom…"

"Find the Head Angel. Mr. Vega, he'll show you all what you have to do next." Andre slowly nodded and watched mournfully as his parents vanished in front of his eyes. Tears dripped down his cheeks and he slowly wiped them away. He had to be strong, he couldn't cry. He slowly stood up and Beck pressed his lips tightly together.

"Come on man, let's get some rest…We're in New York, I'm sure there's going to be some stuff to do…"

"Yeah." Andre wiped his arm across his face and sniffed in. "Yeah, you're right. I have to think of something else now." He closed his eyes and followed Beck down the streets of New York. Ta followed quietly behind.

"Hey, I'll show you the Empire State Building. Either that, or the Statue of Liberty, which do you want to see first?" Andre shrugged and Beck decided to head for the Empire State Building first. Hopefully some of the sights would get Andre's mind off of this hard stuff temporarily. "Tomorrow's a new day, Andre."

"Yeah, and I bet we've got people trying to kill us…"

"Yeah, about that…" Andre groaned as Beck rubbed the back of his neck nervously, now _he_ had to be the bearer of bad news. "It isn't going to be pretty."

* * *

><p>Well it looks like the two best friends are together. Andre's learned much, and realizes now he must at some point of time, overthrow his own Uncle and avenge his parents by taking his kingdom back. Some other key, essential points were learned as well. Andre's parents were very knowledgable. The whole gang will be back together soon, but next chapter we're going to see some intense battle as Danny and the contaminated ones attempt to take out Andre and Beck together.<p> 


	20. Trouble in New York

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 (Trouble in New York)<p>

Everybody spent at least a week training and honing their powers, trying to become the best at what they could do. Since they were all royalty or a part of a strong Royal Guard, they were able to learn quickly, despite not fully mastering their abilities. Throughout the week, Cat had to make sure both her mother and Jade's Earthly father were still among the living, which they were. However, both were getting very sickly, so by the end of the week, their group decided to fly towards New York. Oddly, something was calling them there. Trina had them take a plane, considering the last time she was carried around by a glowing orb, she'd been shot down.

In New York, Andre and Beck were becoming very strong. They used the fact that ghosts didn't need to eat or sleep to their advantage and trained without anything more than five to ten minute breaks. They wanted to sharpen their skills to the point that no one could best them, and they would too. They didn't know what was taking their friends so long, but Andre held fast to his parents' words. He was certain as spirits, they would be somewhat aware of the path that their friends would make.

As for Sinjin, he wasn't ready to take the Light Dominion until he was sure the threats were out of his way. Therefore, all of his recruits were to destroy Tori's group before they made it to their homes. So as to his order, Danny and the others were actively searching the group out. They had managed to first lock onto Beck and Andre's position, mainly due to Jonah's fight with him.

Beck and Andre were on the tops of two separate buildings, facing each other with two very large rays of fire shooting out towards the other and meeting in the center. Andre strained and started to push forward, he pulled his arms back and pushed them ahead, bursting his flames forward an extra inch. Beck's eyebrows rose and the right corner of his lips shot up into a smirk. Andre's eyes widened curiously. "What are you planning, Beck…" He didn't see the element change, since the fire was blocking beck's claws, but within a second, high pressure water shot through both the lines of fire. Andre let out a shout and quickly released his fire and rolled off to the right to avoid being hit by the water.

"Nice dodge, man!" Beck held his right hand claws up and eyed the building carefully. Andre was hiding behind the uprising of the outer wall. Andre quickly shot up, then back down, releasing a V-shaped arc of fire towards Beck. "Whoa!" Beck quickly pushed off the wall and did a back flip. In mid flip, he swung his right hand through the air and returned fire with a water arc of his own. The two collided and dispersed into thin air. He landed smoothly on his feet and smirked as he stared across the building. "You missed!"

"I'm aware!" Andre stood up and stretched his arms out, his hands were surrounded by fire. He smirked and Beck watched curiously, trying to figure out what he was going to do. Within a matter of seconds, several fireballs had surrounded Beck. "I'd advise you to look around."

"Huh…" He moved his eyes and his blood ran cold, he was trapped in a circle of flaming orbs! "Shit!" He brought his arms up to block his face as Andre brought his arms in. With this movement, all the orbs collided with his friend. Beck let out a shout and was blown off the building, falling towards the ground. Andre peered over the edge and watched a flow of air shoot over his friend.

"I'm not out yet, Andre!" Beck curved just before hitting the ground and flew high into the sky. He shot towards Andre with a grin and attempted to strike him with the claws.

"You're attempting to get close? Don't you know that's not good?" Andre lifted his hand up and shot fire out, nearly scorching the flyer. Beck quickly turned away and started flying through the air. Andre huffed and started to rise into the air, fire was shooting from his feet like rockets. "Get back here, we're not done."

"You'll have to get me first, man!" Beck laughed as his friend soared through the air. On the roof of the building Andre was on, Ta was sitting on a chair and sipping a glass of soda. He wasn't sure _why_ he was doing that, but it really didn't matter when he was bored like this. He looked up into the sky opposite of where Beck and Andre were sparring and his lips dropped into a frown.

"Uh guys?" In the distance was a giant winged demon creature, hard to see. It appeared, though, as a humanoid bat. Flying with it were seven people, none of them gave him a positive feeling. "Guys?" As the people came closer still, Ta could see the evil in the eyes of the bat creature, and he was able to tell that it was a demonized vampire form. Ta shouted out and jumped to his feet, dropping his glass to the ground. "Andre! Beck! Get down here, fast!" The two men were instantly at his side, wondering what he was shouting about.

"What's going on?" Beck asked with a puff, he and Andre were both breathing hard from the sparring. Ta pointed in the distance at the approaching evil and Beck immediately recognized Jonah as one of the people heading towards them. "Oh…shit…Ta, get into hiding!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" His voice was filled with fear and order, with the level of severity in his tone, Ta decided not to question him. He ran off, groaning to himself. It didn't help that he felt completely useless to them. The eight landed on the roof and Beck stared at the creature with a chuckle.

The creature had brownish grey skin, long arms and long legs. His hands were large as his fingers long, but his claws had to be at least one to two feet in length, they were also completely sharp and slightly curved. The creature's head was round and its ears were pointing past the back of his head by about one foot. It had a small snout, a black nose and wrinkly muzzle. His teeth were made up of rows of sharp teeth with the two corner fangs shooting out past his lower jaw several inches. On his arms were two very large bat wings. Once the men looked upon him, they were filled with terror. Who or what was this?

"H-Hello ugly, how are you?" The creature snarled and Andre nudged his friend nervously.

"I don't think we want to piss this guy off. By the way he looks, I'd say he gives a whole new meaning to 'vampire bats'." The creature smirked and stretched his fingers out as his claws and fangs began to shrink. Hair started to grow upon his head as his arms and legs started to grow smaller and his face changed. The men nearly lost their stomach contents when they saw who was standing before them.

"Danny?"

"In the flesh." Danny laughed evilly and stretched his arms out to the sides. His eyes flashed and he narrowed them upon Beck and Andre. "I'm here to clean up a mistake, starting with you two. We won't be needing you now that we have these guys." He moved his hand along the group of fighters standing behind him, each sneering at the two. Beck almost wanted to say 'hello' to Jonah, but he was sure that wouldn't end well. "Allow me to introduce them to you. Carly Shay, one of the last Slayers. Samantha Puckett, _was_ part of the Light Dominion, but is now a dark angel."

Andre frowned and slowly shook his head, his heart mourned for the group. "I knew we recognized them…" Daniel ignored him and continued on with his introductions.

"Freddie Benson, powerful warrior of the Flame Dominion." Freddie crossed his arms over and sneered at the two with bitter hatred. Andre and Beck cringed and exchanged depressive looks. "Valerie Williams, storm warrior of the Elemental Realm. Jonah Brown, Elemental Warrior, you've met him before Beck."

"Yeah I have." Beck narrowed his eyes as Jonah smirked and glared daggers in his direction. Danny closed his eyes and pointed at the two remaining.

"And now the Angel of Death's personal two lackeys. Nevel Papperman, the Blood King, and Jeremy Grant, the Shapeshifter."

"We are _not_ his lackeys," Nevel said with a quick glare. Danny shrugged and stepped off to the side, he didn't imagine either Andre or Beck would be all that capable of fighting.

"This should be easy, I bet you two don't even know what to do with your powers yet." Jonah rolled his eyes and stepped forward, holding his arms out for the others to stand back. He knew Danny was horribly underestimating these two. "Jonah, what are you doing?"

"I fought with Beck already, Danny. You know that." Danny nodded and waved his hand in the air dismissively. Jonah released a thick growl and Danny quickly recoiled, he had learned not to piss off Jonah and the others. Jonah looked forward at Andre and Beck, both of whom were smirking with pride and trying to cover up their anxious emotions. How the hell were they going to fight seven people? Jonah's next words were directed to the fighters behind him. "He took out Capone and several mafia members, he also managed to fare well against me. Do _not_ take these two lightly, they stand the chance of being incredibly powerful by now. Be careful when fighting them."

"No offense, Jonah…" Freddie lowered his arms and fire swirled about him. "There are two of them and seven of us, eight if Danny actually decides to fight with us. You think they'd be formidable enough?"

"You never know…" Danny rolled his eyes and turned his gaze upwards to an airplane in the sky. He released a small sigh and shook his head, he hated how Jonah had that tendency to overshadow him, but evidently none of the group respected him like they did Jonah. It must have been because of his alleged stupidity.

Andre and Beck poised themselves for battle, eyeing each of the members of iCarly with curiosity. These guys were far from evil, what had they done? Beck had the answer to that, when Jonah told him that Sinjin had contaminated their hearts with darkness. "Andre, be careful here. We don't know how bad things can get…I think it'd be best if we analyze their fighting styles first."

"Okay, so…you got Jonah then?"

"Well…" Beck tilted his head and eyed Jonah with a weary heart. Jonah had his arms folded and his eyes were brimming with confidence. Beck chuckled nervously and shifted his eyes over to Andre. "This is one of those 'have faith' moments. Live or die trying."

"Got it." Fire spiraled up Andre's body and he aimed his blast for Freddie. As fire shot out, Freddie sidestepped the blast and narrowed his eyes upon Andre. Sam screamed out and everyone watched as thick black wings shot out from her back. Andre's eyes widened and his stomach rose into his throat. "Whoa…that doesn't look good…" The wings shrouded her and she slowly glared at him from over her wing tips. "Uh Beck, I think the fire guy and dark angel have decided on their pray…crap."

"Don't let them beat you, simple as that."

"Right. Easy for you to sa-ay! Andre jumped back, narrowly avoiding a collision from Carly's fist. He looked at her with enlarged eyes. "You can warn a guy, you know!"

Nevel stepped next to Danny and crossed his arms, he didn't want to bother fighting these two when there was no reason to worry. These guys seemed like easy meat to him. Beck stood strong as Jonah, Valerie, and Jeremy all glared upon him. "Looks like I'll be dealing with these three. Andre, you go one way and I'll go the other!"

"Got it!" Andre turned around and took off from the roof. Freddie followed and Carly grabbed a hold of Sam as the angel flapped her wings into the air and chased Andre. Beck ran for the right and grabbed the edge of the building. He flipped himself over the ledge and started falling feet first towards the ground. Jonah, Jeremy, and Valerie followed after him. They landed upon the ground and Beck turned to his predators.

"You three don't look so tough…Well, I know Jonah's not all that bad." Jonah rolled his eyes and pressed his hand to his neck and cracked it against the hand. Beck chuckled nervously and swallowed hard. "Okay tough guy, you want to go, let's go."

Valerie cleared her throat and lifted her hands up. Thunder rolled in the sky and Beck quickly shot his head up. "You talk too much." His eyes widened as thunder shot at him. He quickly did a back flip, avoiding the lightning to the best of his ability. He got up and met with Jonah behind him.

Jonah slashed his claws at Beck, who let out a shout and quickly brought his arm up, deflecting Jonah's claws with his own. Jonah smirked darkly and lifted his eyebrows up. "Your form's getting a bit better, I'll say that much."

"Yeah? Well you know what? So is my fighting!" Beck brought his other claws down and slammed them into Jonah's abdomen. Jonah's eyes widened and blood spilt out from his mouth. Valerie shrieked and lifted up into the air. Beck looked up to her and started to sweat. "What's she doing?" Jonah lifted his head up and chuckled. He roared out and quickly slashed Beck in the back. Beck lurched forward and groaned as a tornado started to form near him. "Oh shi…that's not good."

Beck started rising with the tornado and soon found himself being buffeted by heavy rain. She was starting a hurricane in the middle of the street, and he was fixing to go into the eye of it! "No!" He clenched his eyes shut and began thinking of a way out of this storm. If he controlled all of the elements, then shouldn't a storm also be a benefit to him? His eyes shot open and a smirk slowly grew upon his face. "Oh yeah, I'll ride this storm…"

Elsewhere, Andre was cornered by the three iCarly's. He was facing Freddie, who had a look of pure venom in his eyes. "So, the King of fire is here? Why, you ought to be in the Flame Dominion." Andre sneered and cocked his head to the side. His muscles tensed and Freddie's eyebrows rose.

"What can I say? My uncle is a pitiful bastard." Freddie tapped his chin in thought and chuckled evilly.

"Oh that's right, your _Uncle_ is the one who paid the Shadow Realm to start the war on the Elemental Realm and now the Angel of Death wants a total takeover of every realm. Hm…you stand in his way." Andre narrowed his eyes and slowly took a step back. Yeah. He was so going to kill his uncle whenever he saw the man. Freddie looked to either side of him as Carly and Sam started their menacing approach. "Well girls, you know what to do. Tear him apart."

"Are you _sure_ you want to mess with that?" Carly shouted and slammed her fist into the ground. The earth rumbled under Andre's feet and began to split. He jumped up and stepped into the air. "Okay, so it's evident that you _do_."

"I can't reach him when he's flying!" Carly shouted with frustration. Andre taunted her with a smirk and Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, I'll just take him out." Sam flapped her onyx wings and shot into the air. Andre's eyes widened as his predator started to fire several black needles at him. From below, Freddie was shooting several fireballs at him. He yelped and put his hands in front of his face, bracing for imminent impact.

When the smoke cleared, Andre was on the ground, moaning. He rubbed his head and slowly opened his eyes in time to see Carly leaping over him. He screamed and lifted his hand, shooting off a blast of fire into her stomach. She shouted and fell onto her back beside him. He quickly rose to his feet and twisted his body, moving his arm with him. A fire whip shot from his fingers and struck both Freddie and Sam. "You guys just pissed me off! That was a low blow!"

Andre stretched his hands out and smirked as he formed a hundred small fireballs around Sam and Freddie. They cussed and braced themselves as Andre brought the fireballs onto them. His next move, he held his palm facing upwards and started to generate enough energy to create a single, giant and growing, fireball. Freddie breathed out heavily and growled as he turned his eyes to the fireball. Sam's eyes widened and she stepped aside.

"I don't want to believe you guys are evil, in fact, I _don't._ Now if there were a way to change you back, I would be more than willing to try…The only question is _how_ to go about doing that." The trio scowled at him. Carly slowly stepped behind him and he closed his eyes expectantly. "Carly, I know you're there. I can hear the shuffling of your feet." She stopped and lifted her right foot up, staring at it. With Andre's free hand lowered to his side, he curled his index and middle finger towards her. She raised her eyebrows curiously and he shot a laser of fire at her. She shouted and jumped to the side, avoiding it angrily.

"We might have gone after the wrong person…"

"You think?" Andre shot up into the air and threw the fireball at the three, it had grown to a diameter of ten feet. The trio started to duck away, but it was too late, the fireball slammed into them and the ground with a loud explosion. Andre panted heavily as fire shot out and smoke started going up the buildings nearby.

In the hurricane, Beck shot forward and out of the storm with the power of wind and water circling him. He cracked his neck to the side and held his hand out, dispersing the tornado. Valerie gasped and started to fire lightning bolts at him.

"Haven't you learned?" He clicked his claws together and diverted the route of the lightning, striking Valerie in the back. She yelled out in pain and Jonah's eyes widened tremendously. "I control the elements! If you attack me with your storm ability, it's no good…" He moved his right hand up and Valerie felt the wind blowing around her. She let out a shout as her body spun around and flew into a nearby building. "Forgive me…"

Valerie groaned and started falling towards the ground. Beck watched sadly and Jonah quickly charged towards her, catching her in the air. His face twisted in anger and he let out a loud roar. He pushed his hand into the air and lightning shot from his claws in a thick V-shaped arc. He pumped the light arcs out in sets of threes. Beck's eyes widened as the first set hit him with excessive force. He let out a painful yell and crashed hard into the ground. Jonah leapt forward and placed his feet on either side of him, then pulled his fist back and slammed his claws into Beck's chest. Beck screamed out in sheer agony as Jonah twisted his claws clockwise.

Andre watched the smoke clear and felt his heart pulsate inside, something wasn't right. Freddie was breathing hard, Carly was down for the count. Sam's black wings had been shielding her. She screamed and spread her wings out, then shot into the sky from the smoke. Andre's eyes widened as she charged him and started shooting thin black lasers into his body.

She grabbed his shirt and glared angrily into his eyes. He swallowed hard and watched as her black wings started to close around them. Somehow, he knew what this attack would do. Any angel that did this, dark or not, could use their wings to immediately zap the life energy of their victim, exhausting them.

Andre screamed as several dark energy pulses zapped into his body from her wings, stealing his energy. As his vision started to go, he thought about the Phoenix he saw in one of his dreams. It was the ultimate form of the fire element, the most powerful and devastating. Currently, it was likely his only hope. He grabbed Sam's wrist and bore into her eyes as fire began cloaking his body. She raised her eyebrows curiously as he began screaming in exertion.

She released him with a shout, her wrist now had a severe burn print. She grasped her wrist with a sneer and slowly started to pull her wings away. Before she could know what was happening, his body exploded in fire and struck her with heavy power. She shouted out in pain and fell towards the ground, watching Andre's transformation. His body was now the center of a giant flaming bird creature with a sharp beak and a wingspan of at least two hundred feet. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell with a sudden thud into the ground.

Freddie lifted his eyes up and growled softly as Sam crashed before him, his chest puffed outwards and he spread his arms out. He knew if Andre had taken that form, it would mean devastation for all of them. He was also aware Andre couldn't hold the form very long for the first time, so he just had to stall the man. Fire shrouded his body as he took the form of a giant phoenix and shot into the air. He breathed out fire and started circling Andre. Andre met his fire breath with flaming breath of his own and too began moving around in a circle.

Beck moaned and slowly lifted his hand, gripping Jonah's wrist. Jonah growled and felt a drop of sweat hanging from his nose. "I was hoping to get close to you, Jonah, but I didn't expect that…" Jonah's eyes widened as darkness formed Beck's claws. "Here's something I learned how to do recently…"

The secret of the dark tribe. Jonah tried to pull away, but Beck's grasp was too great. A sparkling black circle formed the ground around them and grew into a twenty foot wide black dome around them. Once the dome was up, that's when Beck released Jonah. Jonah cussed and pulled away, he _hated_ this trick!

The black dome, when used, blotted out the sight of its victim. Only the user could see in the darkness, the victim was unable to see even their own hands in front of them. It was soundproof from both the inside and out, so nobody could see or hear the pains of the victim inside and those inside could not hear anyone shouting for them from the outside. The dome was also unable to be penetrated, and difficult to break.

"I was hoping to get some one on one time with you. Forgive me for the way I treated your girlfriend…It was all I could do…" Jonah sneered and moved his eyes to the side, he was still angry about that. Beck let fire overtake one of his claws and he touched it to his wound, burning the wound shut. Heat makes the blood rise to the surface, and blood acted as a sealant, scabbing over a wound. This was what good fire did for him. Granted, he could have just used the light to also heal himself, but he opted against that.

"You're a bastard, you know that? I don't believe I would do that much damage to your girlfriend."

"See, it's that thinking right there that makes me think…Sinjin did not fully contaminate you?" Jonah sneered scornfully and let light surround his claws, it was the only light he could generate in this dome of darkness. "I imagine it's because of the fact that you're from the light tribe, correct?"

"Yeah, Valerie is too. We have natural light that can't be wiped out. It's unlike the angels that when their wings go fully black, their hearts are taken over and the majority of their light is gone from their bodies. Carly is all wrath and anger from the loss of her world, and then her own brother, so Sinjin had no trouble filling her heart with darkness. If she were to ever have that darkness repelled, she would probably lose a good portion of her memory for that reason…Darkness leaving can create some amnesia."

"Yeah…I figured…" Beck slowly circled Jonah, walking light as a feather to avoid letting Jonah hear his location. "I see you can use that light inside of you to see just a bit."

"Yep." Jonah's eyes shot up as Beck lunged for him. He saw Beck's shadowy outline in front of him and quickly clashed his claws with Beck's. The fight was on for them.

* * *

><p>Here we are, but the Calvary is a comin'.<p> 


	21. Backup

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 (Backup)<p>

Nevel and Danny watched with scowls as the two large flaming birds circled the Empire State Building in heated pursuit. Down below, Beck still hadn't brought down the black dome, so all they could do was wait. Nevel huffed as he saw Carly rising from the ground, breathing heavily. Sam was flapping one of her wings, it had been bent just a bit. "I didn't think those two could actually cause this much trouble…" Danny nodded with agreement and turned his gaze towards the other side of the building where Valerie was still unconscious, but breathing. Jeremy still hadn't actually bothered to fight. "So once we kill these two pests, we find out where the others are and take them out?"

"Yeah, basically." Danny lifted his head up and watched one of the Phoenix's fall and crash into the ground. He pressed his lips together and eyed the remaining bird. The bird flew warily towards the ground, almost as if it were stumbling through the air and letting it beat him down. The bird's form left and Freddie stepped onto the roof of the building, clutching his chest and wheezing. "You got him?"

"I don't know…" Freddie limped over to the edge and stared down, Andre was now in his human form and sprawled out against the ground. He smirked and clenched his hands. "Great, I'll just zip down there and finish him off. It was to my advantage that Sam had been zapping him of some of his energy just before this." Freddie placed his hand on the risen wall and vaulted over it, skidding down the side of the building as he descended and sending sparks flying. Danny peered back to the black dome and smirked as it fell.

"Take a look at this, Nevel…" Nevel glanced over and saw Jonah huffing above Beck, he was covered with blood and Beck was unconscious. Nevel and Danny made their way to the ground while Jonah took a step towards the fallen Beck. He placed his hand to his stomach and groaned, he'd overdone the use of the light. He coughed and fell to his knees, the light was doing him more harm than good. He fell back onto the ground and Danny let out a small sigh. "Go figure. Boss should have chosen a Elemental warrior _not_ of the Light Tribe."

"Or fighters with such strong hearts, such as Freddie or Valerie. Anyway, let's finish these guys off."

"Exactly." Danny transformed into his humanoid creature form and lifted his clawed hand up to slash across Beck's face. He grinned widely and Nevel stiffened, sensing something.

"Hey _ugly!_"

"Huh?" Danny turned his head in time to see Trina charge him and crash her fist into his chest, sending him flying off into the building. Nevel turned around and saw Robbie lift his hand up. He shouted out in exclamation and was thrown through the air. Jeremy's head snapped over and he quickly ran to aid, but was struck by a powerful lightning bolt. He collapsed to the ground and moaned as he peered up into Jade's angry eyes.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!"

Tori's wings spread out and she took to the skies, she spotted Freddie standing above Andre and quickly dove toward them. Freddie looked up and his eyes grew wide. He put his hand up to attack, but in a quick flash, Sam shot through the air and tackled Tori to the ground. Tori bounced up quickly and flashed into the sky, Sam followed in quick pursuit after her. Freddie smirked and returned to Andre. He lifted his hand up and narrowed his eyes. "It's time for you to die, oh prodigal son."

"Freddie!" He froze and turned his eyes to the side, it was Ashley. What was she doing here? She couldn't be here, not in the middle of a battle! He turned around and met her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Ashley? It's dangerous!"

"Please, like we'd be any danger…" That was Shane. Freddie tensed his muscles up as he directed his eyes to Shane, who was walking with Melanie. Melanie had her wings out and stepped behind Ashley. Shane crossed his arms and let out a deep sigh. "Any reason you're following the Angel of Death? We're trying to _avoid_ letting him take over the world."

"I've been turned to darkness, brother. You question me?" Freddie lifted up a fireball and Shane thrust his hand forward with a powerful shout. Freddie's eyes widened as the fire was instantly snuffed out.

"The Benson I know wouldn't _dare_ to attack his own brother."

"The Benson _you_ know is no longer here." Shane scoffed and Ashley narrowed her eyes.

"I don't believe that, Freddie." He moved his eyes to her and she took a step forward, she'd risk anything for him at this point. "You weren't meant to be evil, you have to have something left inside of you."

"What if I do? What do you care?" Just the fact that he wasn't actually attacking them meant he cared enough about them, and if he cared about him, then he definitely had something left in him.

"Well first of all, you promised me a date, so I expect to be taken on a date at least once." He rolled his eyes as Ashley pointed to his chest and scowled. "Second of all, I'm not going to let you soil your good reputation. You're not a killer, Freddie, don't make people think you are!"

"Sorry Ashley, it's too late for that." He turned around and found Andre gone. He growled and quickly shifted his eyes around, when had Andre escaped? He was going to be sure to destroy that man soon enough. Shane smirked and tilted his head to the right.

"Andre got up about a minute ago, Freddie. See, you can't be completely evil. You wouldn't have cared enough about Ashley when you heard her voice and tried to tell her it was too dangerous for her to be here. Second of all, you would have just killed Andre on the spot." Freddie scowled and turned his eyes angrily towards his brother. "Mel, get him."

"On it…" Melanie stepped next to him and covered her wings around him. His eyes widened as his energy was instantly zapped from him. She snapped her wings outward and Freddie fell to the ground. Ashley quickly knelt beside him and looked up as Sam started flying towards them. Melanie frowned at her sister and Ashley quickly shot her hand up and fired off several blasts of fire. Sam cried out and started flying in the opposite direction to avoid being hit by the fire. Ashley placed her hand back on Freddie's chest and wrapped her arm around his back. "How is he?" Melanie turned her eyes to Ashley as the girl released an exasperated sigh.

"He'll be okay. Should we try to get your sister?"

"Something tells me that would be a bit too difficult…let's just get Freddie out of here before he wakes. Now, how were you and Shane able to see Andre?" Ashley shrugged, she never actually saw him. She just saw Freddie about to throw a fireball into the ground. Shane chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I read Freddie's thoughts and picked up Andre's thoughts. Other than that, couldn't see him."

"Okay…" Melanie, being the angel of the group, was the only one able to see him. Shane lifted Freddie and hoisted him over his shoulder. He scanned his surroundings and hoped nobody was watching him. Ashley opened up a portal into the Flame Dominion and the trio quickly stepped in. They weren't going to hold him against his will, but they were going to keep him right where he couldn't get out of, and that was this world. He couldn't open any portals up, so he was stuck. "So what's the plan? We stay with him until we figure out how to get him back to his original self?"

"Something like that. I know it's what Ashley's hoping for." Ashley looked to the unconscious Freddie and turned her lips down. Maybe having Melanie around would actually have some influence upon Freddie's heart, as far as light against darkness went.

Back on earth, Cat remained hidden, trying to think of something she could do, anything at all. She needed something that wouldn't confuse them, but any strengths she had would only be half of the original. So, if she tried to copy Nevel or any of the fighters there, it would probably not end well if the original started fighting them. So what was a good way to get rid of them all, and fast? She thought for a moment then pounded her fist into her palm, smirking with an idea. She slowly began to transform into the Angel of Death. She spread the Midnight wings out and formed the scythe in her hands. As she stared at the scythe, she gasped, she'd just discovered something that she'd not known. The Angel of Death couldn't be wounded or destroyed easily at all, he had a protective barrier around him. One needed to destroy the scythe, which had a heated barrier, something frigid and cold would be needed to break it.

Thinking back to the situation at hand, she cleared her throat and started walking towards Danny. Danny rubbed his head and groaned painfully, his vision was a bit cloudy, but not so cloudy that he couldn't see his boss standing in front of him. He slowly rose to his feet and dusted himself off. "What is it, sir?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to kill off Tori's group like you told me to, sir."

"You idiot, you're telling me you just rushed in without properly assessing the strength? Were you so ignorant that you thought they wouldn't have their powers ready?" Danny rolled his eyes and Cat quickly grabbed his neck, slamming him into the wall and sneering into his eyes. He let out a loud exclamation and jerked his legs violently within her grasp.

"I'm sorry sir! I'm sorry! I just figured it would be Beck and Andre."

"Those two are Kings of their individual realms, they are _necessary_ for you to watch _before_ attacking! You don't know how serious they can be!" Cat threw Danny in the air and he let out a loud cry as he skidded along the growl. She began walking towards him, feeling rather triumphant and powerful to be able to actually _scare_ her own predator! "I advise you, before you lose any of your warriors to take them and _leave!_ Reassess. God, I can't expect you to do _anything_ right, _can I_, Marcus?"

"P-Please don't hurt me, sir! I'm trying as hard as I can to do right!" He held his shaky arms in front of his head and Cat reached down to grab his throat once more. She roared angrily and lifted him into the air, causing Danny to whimper. Her eyes drifted down to his crotch and it took all the effort in her mind to not laugh at the large wet spot.

"If you were trying your hardest, you wouldn't have screwed up the first time." She thrust him into the ground and he let out a pained shout. "Now _go!_ Be gone from here!"

"Yes sir!" He scrambled to his feet and called for his fighters. Everyone was now awake, but injured. They turned groggily towards him and he took a deep, but painful breath. "We have our orders to leave. We need to reassess and so forth. We've lost this battle. Let's retreat!"

Within minutes, Danny and the others were gone. They hadn't even noticed Freddie was missing. They would in time, most likely. Trina, Jade, Tori, Beck, Robbie, and Andre all grouped up and screamed in shock when they saw Cat, who was still donning the Angel of Death's appearance. She looked at them and giggled as she returned to her normal form. Jade sighed with frustration and lowered her arm.

"Don't do that, Cat. What if we tried to fight you."

"I know, I know…but I got Danny to leave! I can't believe my plan actually worked!" She walked up to Beck and Andre, both of whom were very wounded. "Are you two okay?" Andre breathed in and felt of his body, he was certain his internal organs had taken quite a beating, but he was definitely alive and well. Beck lifted his hand up and smiled lightly.

"We'll all be just fine. Ghosts don't keep their injuries long, anyway. It's great that everyone's back." He looked to Jade and kissed her, she smiled and hugged him close. Andre glanced over and saw Ta walking up, he had been very worried for his friends, but was glad to see they were all okay. "Anyway, we have a lot of catching up to do, lots to talk about. Let's rest, then start heading back to LA." The others agreed and all fell back onto the grass. Their exhaustion almost kept them from even being able to keep their eyes open. "Where do we all begin…"

* * *

><p>Getting closer to their returning to human form, least they're all together now<p> 


	22. Journey Specifics

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 (Journey Specifics)<p>

A week later the group was finally on a plane over LA. Cat told them everything about Johnny Andrews, the _real_ Sinjin, along with everything else she had learned through her transformation abilities. She was trying her best not to be depressed about her mother's rapidly approaching death and was scared that she would not be able to see her mom until it happened. The group also made it a rule that no matter what, they were to all stay together because separating would be too dangerous with all the negative people and things after them. Cat had suffered a block when transforming into the Angel of Death, though. Oddly, she was not able to obtain that much about him, perhaps he was too strong. The same was said for David, she had never been able to obtain information or memory when transforming into him.

During the week of rest, Danny and his cronies had come around occasionally, trying to kill them, but they'd managed to best them most of the time. They could only become stronger, the more they practiced. While on the plane, Jade had some fun trying to create storms, Beck often had to rebuke her before she caused problems for the pilot. Also during the flight, Tori had stayed outside and was keeping up with the plane, increasing her flight speed. Robbie and Beck had occasionally gone out onto the wing and practiced with maintaining balance and strength.

Towards the end of the plane, the whole group were walking along the top of the plane or seated on the wings, because they were ghosts, it was hard to be knocked off. Robbie peered down towards the ground from the very top, standing on the middle section between the two wings. He had his strong foot forward and his left foot back. His mind picked out several thought process until they centralized upon one particular location. "Guys, we're starting to pass the Vega house!" The others exchanged glances and smirked, this was what they were waiting for. Tori pushed her arms out to the side and spread her wings.

"Well what's everyone waiting for? Let's go!" She leapt off the wing and started soaring to the ground. Beck and Jade were behind her, using the wind and air to control their flight. Behind them, Andre flew in the middle with his fire propelling him as a rocket while Cat and Robbie flew beside him on either side. Cat was donning the form of a random angel. Robbie was using his mind's eye to hold Trina and Ta in the air below him the two non-flyers would not fall.

As they maintained their pyramid formation in the air, they decided to have some fun and do some air flips while maintaining the formation. They were laughing and just simply enjoying the breeze of the air through their hair and bodies. They wanted to do this in case Danny and his crew were waiting for them at the airport. Going there would not have been an option. They were ecstatic to finally be home, their play was evidence of that. They pounded their feet into the pavement when they landed in front of the home.

Trina dusted herself off and lifted her eyes skyward, her hair was ruffled and her blood pressure had certainly risen from that. Even still, it was not a problem to her. "God I'm glad to be home."

"We're not out of the water yet, sis." Tori shook her head, reminding her sister of the fact that they were still ghosts. Trina lifted up her eyebrows and started grooming her hair.

"Yeah, I can't say being ghostly _helps_ my manicure any."

"You'd really be worried about that right now?"

"What? I still have to_ look_ good." Tori smiled and lifted her eyes up as she walked towards the door. Her eyes were wet with hope as her heart began swelling up. Her dad would be able to see her, so hopefully he could tell them all what to do. Unfortunately their mother wouldn't be able to see them, and that fact alone was depressing. "Hey, wait for me!" Trina rushed up the steps and quickly ran into the house, nearly knocking her sister over in the process. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Thanks a lot, Trina." Tori had stepped aside and managed to slip in without Trina actually bumping into her. The others walked inside and looked around. The house was silent and filled with nostalgia, but it was too silent. It was almost as though somebody died and the homeowners were grieving so much that the house had been neglected.

Tori frowned as she eyed the television remote on the coffee table, it was still in the same exact position she had set it in last before they'd gone to work on their project. The couch was dull and barren. The crumpled up notepapers littered various parts of the floor, they were the ideas that the group had scrawled upon. A sense of dread settled in their hearts and Tori slowly moved closer to her sister.

"Trina, why is everything like this? Mom and Dad…"

"We're fine." The girls jumped up and screamed as their father appeared behind them with a flash. The others froze and stared at him nervously. He was in full Angel form, with his long hair, widespread wings, powerful body, and sharpened eyes. Tori and Trina gaped and quickly shook their heads in recovery. He smiled and stepped forward, hugging his two daughters. "It's been a long two weeks. I'm glad you're all safe."

"Dad…" Tears slowly dripped down their eyes, their hearts ached with longing and with pain. He took a step back and eyed his house quietly. He normally wouldn't stand to let it remain dirty, not even the cup of soda on the edge of the coffee table should still be there, but he didn't have any time to clean. Trina stepped forward and gestured towards the mess. Her face tightened and her heart clenched. "Why is everything like this? Is mom okay?"

"She's fine. She's hidden in the Light Dominion in case the Angel of Death tries to come after her. I've been keeping the house under watch, but in between that and my duties up there, I haven't been able to manage this place." His eyes drifted over to Tori and lit up with pride. "By the way, good job to you and to Robbie for rescuing all of the victims of the holocaust. It was a lot of paperwork, yes, but it was relieving to see all of them so happy and eager to return home."

Tori walked over to Robbie and placed her hand on his shoulder, she felt he deserved more credit than her. "He is in every way responsible for that. The spirits deserved to be free." David agreed with a smile and moved over to Robbie.

"Thank you, you've done a _great_ deed. I have no doubt in my mind that you will grow to be a strong man and a strong leader of your realm." Robbie felt a sense of pride strike him, the words spoken by the Head Angel, it was a big reality he had to deal with. Nobody else had spoken yet, none of them had really even budged from their positions. They were still frozen, still scared. David turned to them and laughed heartily as they eyed him. "You don't have to be afraid, I'm still the same Mr. Vega that you all know."

Andre cleared his throat and stepped forward, taking the first brave step. "Yeah, but you're like…You're the leader of the Light Dominion, the leader of the most important realm in the whole universe, right?"

"Yeah…" He raised his eyebrow and lifted his shoulders up curiously. "Even still, you all know me, so don't be afraid. Just act natural…"

"Right…"

"Besides, you're all Kings of your respective realms while Jade should be the leader of the Royal Guard. You're all very important people yourselves." The group slowly eyed each other and started to smile, that thought was a comfortable one for them. After all, if they were supposed to be leaders too, then they really didn't need to worry too much. "Now…I'd like to get started on some important things that you need to know, but let's get this house cleaned up first, all right?"

"Sure." It didn't take long at all to clean up the home, they just needed to throw away some of the trash, reshelf some falling items, and make sure there wasn't a single speck of filth laying around. Within half an hour, everyone was gathered around in the living room. David stood in front of the television, facing the couch and waiting for everyone to settle and get comfortable. After a minute, Tori lifted her hand up and met her dad's eyes. "So Mom's still in the Light Dominion?"

"Yes. She's safer there right now. She wouldn't be able to see you if she were here, anyway…" She frowned and lowered her hand. Her stomach turned over and she slowly looked towards the side. "I know you want to see her, and you will. That will just have to wait…" David turned his eyes to Jade and Cat, both of them were a bit disheartened as well, thinking of their own parents. "Cat, you would be able to see your mother, but it would be difficult. The only way is if she transformed into something supernatural. And Jade, your father…"

Jade turned her eyes down and stared at the floor in front of her. She clicked her tongue and furrowed her eyebrows. "It's okay. How much longer does he have?" David lifted his head and slowly exhaled, he hated to have to make her feel bad, but he had to be honest.

"I'm afraid he only has a matter of days, to be honest. I suspect he may not make it to the end of this week." The words hit her like a train, stunning her entire world. She cupped her hand over her mouth and Beck pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry Jade, but he won't be alive by the time you all return to your bodies." A whimper escaped her lips and Tori gazed sadly at her.

"Jade…I'm so sorry…"

"No, it's okay. I…I want to be here when he passes. I want to see his spirit, and maybe…" She sniffed and closed her hands on her pants. Her body shook and she fought the rising urge inside her. She still was uneasy when it came to asking Tori for anything, but now it was necessary. "I want Tori to be there in case he can't move on."

"I'll be there, Jade." Tori looked away from her and turned her eyes to her father. "How will we get back, Dad?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He smirked slightly and lifted his hand up. A cloud formed above his hand and inside the cloud was an image of an artic wasteland. They got a chill just _looking_ at it. "You know of the north pole, I assume. You won't be seeing Santa Claus…" The kids sighed with mild disappointment, it wasn't as though they thought they'd be seeing Santa. "After all, the North Pole is right in the middle of the ocean." Trina sighed and rolled her eyes upwards.

"Way to kill a dream, Dad."

"I would think at your age…" He blinked curiously and shrugged his shoulders, he was not too concerned. "Back on the topic at hand. Near this, several miles to the west of the direct North Pole is a group of islands. There's the Mackenzie King Islands, Borden Island, McConnell Island, and Brock Island. Then there's the island that is almost completely covered with ice, Jenness Island. On the Jenness Island there is an ice cavern that goes deep, deep underground…"

Cat felt a shiver run down her spine and lifted her hand up slowly. David looked at her and waited. "Are we going to have to go there?"

"Yes."

"…" The group slowly looked to Andre, they were certain he wouldn't have any trouble with freezing. The location that David was showing them, the very tip of the earth, was below zero degrees.

"You guys know that even Andre's fire would have some difficulty being as strong as it would normally be there. However, it is highly important that you get to that location…" The group watched as the cloud image started scanning through the desolate ice, there wasn't any sign of animals there, though surely there were some. Now they'd heard of the Polynia Islands up in that region, they wondered why whatever they were searching for wouldn't be there. Then again, it might be too obvious. "Anyway, there is an important part of a device that was hidden in this cavern you're seeing…"

The cave entrance had an opening at the very tip of the entire Island, right next to the water. It seemed that it might go for miles and miles, so what was so important that it had to be hidden in that cave?

"What are we looking for?" David turned his eyes to the image and zipped through the caverns until they spotted a rectangular object frozen inside a thick block of ice. They lifted their eyebrows as David continued his explanation.

"A device that was crafted by an Angel long, long ago…it holds the key to the Garden of Eden... This object, once you gather all the parts and put it together, will immediately transport you to the part of the earth where Michael the Archangel awaits. You will hand him this object and he will allow you entrance into the garden." The kids stared at David with stunned silence, the Garden of Eden? Seriously? That would be _amazing!_ "The reason it teleports you is because nobody on Earth should know the location of it…it is hidden away unseen to all that do not possess the key."

"Oh my god…and when we enter?"

"Then you will meet up with the spirits of none other than Adam and Eve." Their eyes grew wide and nervous lumps formed in their throats. How could David say it so nonchalantly? Sure, he'd probably seen them a million times, but either way, they didn't think it would be possible! "They will give you a single object, a Gold Peach. You can't eat it…when you receive that object, you will come home and touch it to your bodies and thus, send your soul back into them." Everyone nodded and inhaled deeply, they understood it would be a difficult task. Though, if they were to do this, then it had to be done. "The key has been split apart and hidden away in secret locations for a good reason, so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. What you're seeing here looks rectangular, but it is cylindrical in reality. This device, when put together, appears as a sword, and the device on the island is indeed the handle."

"Okay, so where are the other parts?"

"The next part…you know where Ethiopia is?" Ethiopia, located on or around the equator, there was a variety of volcanoes there. The group moaned as David gave them a sad smile. "The volcano closest to the city of Nazret is Sodore. Deep inside the very core of this volcano, hidden in all the lava, is the handlebar with the knobs." So thus, it was off to Africa to try and locate this second part of the object that would get them back home.

"Okay…so a freezing cold place, burning hot place, dare I ask what's next?" David laughed at his daughter's nervousness, she seemed wary of taking the arduous journey, but he knew she could do it.

"Next is a place you shouldn't get stuck in. The tropical island of Fiji." The group gasped and nearly jumped for joy, each ready to vie for going there first. David closed his eyes and smirked. "As beautiful and tropical of a place that island is, you are on a mission. I'm afraid there's no time to stop and smell the roses."

"Aw man!"

"Right. Now right in the center of this island, the very middle, you'll find the lower half of the sword model fragment buried deep within the earth. To be precise, you'd have to dig about twenty feet, then you would come up on a box. In that box will be the third fragment you need, I'll give you an exact location in a minute…there will be landmarks that help you in your aid." They nodded and waited for him to tell them the next place. "There is the final fragment, the top half and tip of the blade portion. It is hidden high up on the peak of Mount Everest, where you get the highest altitude. Specifically, there is a group of clouds created by the Angels that rests 100 feet _above_ the peak. This cluster of clouds _never_ move. Within these clouds will be the final fragment."

Robbie folded his arms and raised his eyebrow. "Sounds rough, but doable. What happens once we find all these parts?"

"You must head to a secret place, here would be far too obvious. A few hundred miles northeast of the Fiji islands is a small island called Wallis and Futuna. All are required to meet there, and that will be where you can put together the key that will take you to the gates of the Garden of Eden."

"And we get to meet Michael the Archangel?"

"Yes…I don't see what the big deal is, though. He's a really cool, decent guy." David shrugged and the others stared vaguely at him. The all stood up and David glanced to the sky, it was about time for him to get back. He would still explain to them more about the other realms out there. "Anyhow, I suggest you decide who is going where, because it's four different places…it would take less time to split up and reach the places than to stay together and go one place to another. Also, finish up whatever you have left to do here…" His eyes fell over to Ta, who was resting nearby. "I will inform you of the descendant to his brother, he is closer than you think."

"Who?"

"Your teacher…Mr. Sikowitz." Everyone froze and looked over to Ta. Now there was a shock, but at the same time, the kid did enjoy coconuts.

"There are also some souls in that school…They need to be freed." The group nodded as David started walking off. "I'm going to go to the restroom, discuss your plan of action for your journeys and let me know." They nodded and watched as he walked off. Once he was gone, they immediately began chatting.

In a few minutes, David had returned and Beck had been chosen as the spokesperson for the group. He leaned up against the kitchen counter and pointed at everyone. "Okay, so here's what we figured. The handle grip in those artic islands. I can handle cold, I control all the elements…Jade, controls the weather as well, so it wouldn't be difficult to manage. We're going to go there. Andre decided to go it alone to the volcano. The heat doesn't bother him and he can just reach into the lava and pull out the handlebars." David was impressed with them, they'd really discussed it and went with their strengths. "Cat and Robbie are going to Fiji, considering Robbie's psychic and Cat can easily turn into someone like myself and use the earth element to dig. So both of them can dig that box from the center of Fiji. Tori's going it alone for Mt. Everest, simply because she can fly the fastest and reach the top, she can find the object in the clouds quickly. Trina, she's an odd duck, but because Tori insisted she'd be fine on her own and Trina can't fly, she'll actually be teamed up with Andre just in case anything major happens. Tori's going to join them once she gets her object first. We feel she should be capable of getting it the fastest."

"I see, all well thought out. Good job. Hopefully it won't take you too long."

"What happens once we are back?"

"You should probably go to your respective realms and try to restore order in there. Either way, once the Angel of Death is eliminated and the shadows have retreated, whatever you decide to occur is up to you. Do your best."

"We will."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter<p> 


	23. Two Souls Fulfilled

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 (Two Souls Fulfilled)<p>

Tori and Andre stood in front of Hollywood Arts, their blood ran thin as they watched the various people walking about. It was lunch time, and their eyes watered as the tempting smells from the grub truck played with their nostrils. They moved over to the truck and watched as Festus handed a student some food. He had a bored expression on his face, but that was typical. Tori and the others were really the only ones who actually stopped to talk to him. "I miss this place, Andre. It feels like…it feels like we've been gone for a long time."

"Yeah, and it's going to feel like a lot longer…" He moved his eyes to the right and saw Ta walking aimlessly among the tables, he seemed to be a bit confused. There were people using strange devices that he'd never seen before! He started to reach onto a table, hoping to make a grab for one of these strange machines. "Uh, hey Ta! What are you doing?" Ta stopped and looked up to Andre with a nervous smile.

"I was just trying to figure out this oddly shaped device." Andre moved over to the table and stared at a student's cell phone. "I've been a ghost for centuries and I've never even seen one of these things before." The dead had no use for phones, or other electronic devices. Andre and the others didn't even have their phones with them, they were simply material objects.

"It's a cell phone man." Ta moved his head up and looked over to Andre, he was drawing a blank. Andre groaned and Tori laughed as she moved over towards the two.

"Ta, a cell phone is a modern way of getting in touch with another person." Ta folded his arms up and furrowed his brow while Tori continued to explain. "Where in your time, you probably wrote letters, today we use something called a computer to open up an email and send it to someone else's computer miles away from them. A phone is just that as well, you can call someone who is far away from you and carry on a conversation with them." The boy's eyes lit up and he immediately started wanting a cell phone, but pity he was dead. Andre lifted his eyes up and slowly breathed out.

"Okay come on guys, we still need to lay low. Right now we're in a very difficult place to be, if you think about it…I mean Danny _and_ Sinjin both do come here." They nodded in agreement, there was no sense in causing any sort of an uproar or making a scene that might attract the attention of the villains. "Right now, there are still some classes going on, I think Sinjin and Danny are in their classes. Let's find Sikowitz and see if Mr. Vega was right."

"He's dad, he should be right." Tori beamed a grin while Ta stared over at the school building nervously. He didn't know if it would be true or not, he still couldn't get over the fact that his brother might have survived after all. "There's just one problem, we don't know how the hell we're going to manage to send Ta home if he and Sikowitz don't see each other."

"That would be why we're winging it…" Andre started making his way into the building, and the other two followed him. Their friends were around the school, hiding out in case anything went wrong. With the iCarly's evil now, they were likely to be lurking with Danny and Sinjin rather than going to their own school.

As the trio walked down the hall, Andre stopped to look into a window. He saw Sinjin with his back turned, handing off towels and other supplies to the cheerleaders. Their coach, Miss Davis, was giving a lecture. Her eyes still bore that same look of sadness that had always been in her eyes. "Look at that, Tori…it's sickening."

"What?" Tori looked in and frowned when she saw what Andre was talking about. The fact that Sinjin had the gall to, while using Johnny's unrecognizable body, deliver towels and other items to the man's girlfriend of so long ago. "Poor Penny…and Mr. Nelson too. It's torture, it seems like."

"Yeah, but damn Sinjin put that damn lock on so nobody can recognize the host…it sucks." Just then, Sikowitz walked by happily with a sheet of paper in his hand.

"Hey kids, can you believe-" Just then, he froze with Andre and Tori. Had he just _seen_ them? They stepped away from the door and faced Mr. Sikowitz. He slowly turned around to them and his eyes grew wider. His blood ran cold and for a minute, they thought he was going to scream and run off. "Andre? Tori? You're ghosts?"

"Sort of…you can _see_ us?"

"Well of course I can, don't I always tell you guys that the coconut milk gives me visions?"

"Oh, well then…" Tori chuckled nervously and Sikowitz pressed his lips tightly together. He was hoping they _weren't_ dead, if they were, then he wasn't sure what he'd do. In the case that his best students were all dead, he might have to take some time off from work. He looked around and shrugged his shoulders lightly, he didn't have to worry about people seeing him talking to nothing, everyone already thought he was crazy. "We're not technically dead, but there is so much that we can't explain to you right now…"

"It's okay." He turned his eyes to the young boy, who was staring at him with shock filled eyes. "Who is this guy?" Tori looked to the kid and smiled, rubbing his head lightly.

"He's possibly your ancestor."

"My ancestor? How so?"

"Well he died back in the BC times. He and his brother had been taken to what is now the Sahara Desert, and were murdered. At least he thinks his brother died, but my dad says that you're his ancestor." Sikowitz raised his eyebrow and brought a coconut with a straw up to his lips, sipping the milk lightly.

Ta was certain Sikowitz was a descendant of his brother, the features on his face and his love for coconuts was just remarkable. Not only that, but for the coconut to give him the ability to see ghosts, it was just an uncanny trait that his brother even had. "He _is_ my brother's descendant! He looks just like him, and the love for coconuts…I…My brother survived?"

Sikowitz rubbed his hair in thought and stared at the kid, he was trying to remember all he'd studied about his ancestry. There had been a time in his life where he had nothing better to do, so he decided to research his family tree. He wanted to know everything there was to know about his ancestors. He managed to trace them all the way back to early biblical times. Of all his ancestors, so few had actually been murdered, but there was one in particular that was slated to die, but his younger brother instead was taken for him. "Is your name Ta-Be, by any chance?"

"Y-Yes." Ta's eyes misted over as Sikowitz slurped up some more coconut milk. He lifted his lips from the straw and sighed.

"I remember recording my ancestry all the way back, I believe you had a brother named Amun." Ta's heart rose into his throat and he took a shaky step forward. "He was supposed to die, but when they killed his brother, he ran. He ran so far that they never found him, they thought he had died. He would have died, but a young girl from Egypt found him and took him in."

"You mean…my brother…he _lived_?"

"Yes." Sikowitz laughed and stretched his arms out. "I'm living proof of that, he's my direct ancestor."

"He couldn't have gone back into Egypt and stayed, though, they were after him all over!"

"Of course not, the girl's family moved to Rome shortly after that. Now, my ancestor had a diary that was passed down from generation to generation, along with his tale of survival, so that's another thing that gives me such knowledge. The diary was in my grandfather's safety deposit box, basically a vault, and so I got to read everything."

"I…" Ta fell to his knees and his lips curled upwards as tears streaked his face. Andre smiled for his friend while Tori placed her hands to her heart, she was trying to hold back her own emotions in this moment. "C-Can I see that diary?"

"Of course! I was actually just reading some fascinating information in it. You see, since my students have all…" He gazed curiously at Andre and Tori, unsure of what to say. His heart was still in pain for them. "I guess they're all in comas, I've had nothing else to do. So I thought I'd pull it out and read it again." He turned back to Ta and reached into his overcoat. He pulled out a very clean looking, modern day notebook with printed computer paper. "I took the liberty a few years ago to type up my ancestor's entire journal. You can read, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Here…" Ta took the book into his hands and shivered as his tears fell onto the cover. This was too good to be true. "Page thirty, he describes his survival in full…" Ta quickly opened the book and started reading. His breathing became shallow as his eyes fell upon the words.

_They killed my brother. They killed Ta-Be! I feel like a coward, but there was nothing I could do. I ran, just as they were coming at me, I ran. I'll never forget what Ta-Be looked like lying on the ground…I know one day I'll see him again, and I hope he's waiting for me. _

_ Those men must have hunted for me for quite some time, I'm not sure how long I hid in that cave. All I had was a small curved bone that I found on the floor, I knew it was the only thing I had to protect myself with should those men have found me. They never did, I think they left me for dead._

_ I spent several nights wandering that land, trying to find a way home. I couldn't go back to Egypt, I knew if I did that, it would be the equivalent of suicide. Would my little brother have died for nothing? It wasn't even his fault, it was my responsibility…If I die, then I have failed him. Ta-Be, forgive me for being the reason of your death…_

_ The girl from Egypt found me as her family took a break from their journey, they were leaving for Rome. I'd never been to Rome, and I hear it's a wonderful place. They understood what happened, they knew of mine and my brother's innocence. The man who stole the great Pharaoh's jewels, we witnessed it, but nobody would believe the word of a child. He dumped them onto us and I tried to return it, but they immediately thought it was I who stole them. Ta-Be got pulled into it, he never should have been involved. He never should have died. Ta-Be, forgive me. _

"Your brother spoke very highly of you throughout his journal, I think he lived with that on his mind for the rest of his life." Ta looked up from the journal and felt a whimper escape his throat. He'd spent all that time searching for his brother when he could have just crossed over. "Now I also have the original book, I like to compare." Sikowitz took the original from his overcoat and handed it to Ta. "They're basically identical, so the original…you can have it."

"T-Thank you." Ta took the original in his hands while Sikowitz took his well typed out version. He held it to his chest and started to cry. "I never blamed Amun for anything, he was always the best brother. I spent two thousand years trying to find him." Sikowitz felt his heart sink a tad and he placed his hand upon Ta's shoulder. Ta felt his hand and started feeling something pulsating throughout his body.

"Well, maybe you've found him. I think he's crossed over by now, so most likely he's waiting for you."

"You think so?"

"Something tells me he is." A hint of something glimmered in Sikowitz's eyes and Ta quickly hugged him, taking him by surprise. After a second, Sikowitz hugged him back and patted his back. Suddenly, Ta's body began glowing bright with light falling down his body in waves. Tori gasped lightly and Andre's smile broadened. She really wasn't needed for this part, evidently. "I guess you're ready to go, then."

"Y-Yeah…" Ta took a step back and looked over to Tori and Andre. "Thank you, thank you so much." Andre nodded and lifted his hand up. Remembering it as a high-five thing, Ta quickly smacked his hand and smiled.

"You take care, Ta-Be. Tell your brother we said hi."

"I will. I can't ever thank you enough!" Soon, Ta was gone in a flash of light, gone up to the Angel's Council where he would meet his brother in a tearful reunion. Tori looked to Andre and spotted a stray tear, she smiled and crossed her arms.

"Aw Andre, are you crying?" His eyes widened and he quickly turned away, rubbing his eye.

"N-No! I just got something in my eye! Talk to Mr. Sikowitz, tell him what's going on."

"Oh yeah…" Sikowitz lifted his eyebrows as Tori turned to him and lifted her hands apart from each other and began explaining at a very fast pace. Sikowitz braced himself to try and keep up with her. "Sinjin's the Angel of Death, ruler of the Shadow Realm and is trying to take over the universe. The universe is consistent of several different realms, or dimensions, and the strongest is the Light Dominion where my dad is the leader of. Sinjin needed our powers, myself and my friends, in order to overthrow the Light Dominion and take over all the worlds, but Danny, he's a vampire overlord who works for Sinjin, screwed up. He turned us all into ghosts and now we have to collect some item that will get our bodies back, save our individual realms and then save Earth, basically the entire universe, from Sinjin while also trying to figure a way to get Sinjin out of his host body so that we can try and save Johnny Andrews, but that's a whole different thing." Tori took a deep breath and started to continue, but Sikowitz stopped her by resting his hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes.

"Take a break. You're good."

"Yeah, I think so." She took another deep breath and Andre slowly shook his head, laughing lightly.

"You know that play you had us all working on?" The teacher nodded his head and rubbed his chin lightly, he didn't have anyone else to do that play so he'd put it off. "It's similar to that."

"I see. So besides Ta-Be, is there anything else you guys are doing here?"

"Yes. Apparently there's a bunch of ghosts trapped in some room in the school, we're trying to find that room."

"Room?" Sikowitz started pacing, sipping from his coconut. Then it hit him, he'd heard many wails coming from the old part of the school when he'd worked overnight. "It's not a specific room, but do you know the old part of the school?"

"Yeah."

"I think there's a ton of ghosts back there, you might check that area."

"Okay, thank you." Tori glanced back to the door and swallowed hard, she knew Sinjin might be coming out of there any minute now. They had no more time to waste. "I'd love to chat some more, but we need to go before Sinjin walks out of there and sees us." Sikowitz nodded and watched as Andre and Tori took off for the old part of the school

Once they made it down the dreary hallway and stood before the door, they were both overcome with a feeling of pure sorrow. Tori winced and put her hand to the doorframe, she could feel the hundreds of pain and suffering, the wailing and the mourning, it was tearing into her soul. She pulled back and screamed out, the intensity of the cries was too emotionally devastating. She fell into Andre's arms and sobbed once, which confused him. "Are you okay, Tori?"

"I-I'm fine, it's just…There's more pain in there than I've ever felt, Andre. It hurts. It's scary." She turned her head to the door and her heart twisted in horror. "All those trapped souls in there, I can feel their agony. They're definitely Danny's victims…We need to free them."

Footsteps were heard from behind and the two looked back to see Jade and Beck staring at them. "What's taking so long?" Tori stepped back from Andre and closed her eyes. The screams sent a chill down her spine.

"Danny's victims are trapped in the old part of the school, there's so much pain…"

"How do you know they're Danny's victims?"

"I can feel it. I can hear it in their cries."

"Oh." Jade's lips grew thin and she pointed to the door. "Then hurry up and release them so we can go. We have things to do."

"I know, I know." Tori turned to the door and took a deep breath, it was now or never. She had to push down that incredible sorrow she felt and just enter. She tensed bravely and exhaled, then walked into the area. Dread hit her as she walked through, eyeing the old broken lockers and the soiled floor littered with debris and even blood. She stood in the center of the area and closed her eyes, exhaling once more. "Come on out, my name is Tori Vega and I'm going to free your souls into the Light Dominion. You have nothing more to fear."

The young girl ghost popped her head from an old run down classroom and slowly made her way towards Tori. She felt a sense of peace from this girl, so maybe she could be trusted. "You're going to save us? I want to see my sister in Heaven…" Tori smiled and knelt down, placing her hand to the young child's cheek and gazing into her eyes.

"Yes. I'm an angel, I'm going to send everyone home. First will be the Light Dominion, where the Angels Council will send you to Heaven above. My friends and I will deal with taking out Danny, he won't cause any more harm. Do you trust me?"

"Yes…" The girl turned around and put her hands to her mouth. "Everyone! She's going to save us!" With that, many young women filed out of the various rooms and other hiding spots, each of them had blood dripping down their necks. Tori's eyes misted over and she knew what she had to do. The girl turned back to her and lifted her eyes up. "We don't want to be trapped here anymore. Please tell us what it's like…where we're going."

"I don't need to tell you, because you are going there, but I can tell you that it is a place more beautiful than you could ever imagine." The girl's eyes widened as she placed her hands into Tori's hand. She smiled and closed her eyes as Tori began speaking. "Light Dominion, please hear my prayer. The trapped souls of Hollywood Arts, lives taken by Daniel Marcus, please lift them up to you. Let them be trapped no more…"

Her words, without a doubt, had been heard and all of the victims let out a collective gasp as their bodies began to glow. The young girl smiled as her heart lifted up and her eyes became misty. She hugged Tori tightly and held on until her soul started to rise up. Tori's heart was filled with the victims' gratitude and peace. Warmth filled the location and light overtook the rooms. Something wasn't right, however. Even in this place filled with peace, there seemed to be a soul remaining, hiding. Had someone not passed on?

"Is there still someone here?" Silence was her response, and it was chilling. She knew there was another presence, she could sense it. She felt somebody's tears, someone's fears. "Hello?"

She took a step forward and closed her eyes, trying to see if she could sense where this soul was. It was a female, she was hiding away in a classroom. Tori pressed her lips tightly together and started walking down a dark and bleak corridor until she came up to a brown door slightly ajar.

Thinking quickly, she opened the door and was taken by a sense of mourning. A great crime happened here, a horrible death and possibly the abduction of a soul. Her heart broke and she moved slowly to the center of the room. This was it, wasn't it? Her body froze as a sheet of paper blew onto her leg.

As she bent over to pick it up, she noticed writing. It had his name on it, Johnny Andrews. Her throat tightened as she moved her eyes about the classroom. They fell upon the broken window, it was the same broken window Cat had described in the memory she'd seen. "His spirit wouldn't be here…besides…I'm feeling someone else. Who is in here with me?"

"I am." The familiar voice jarred Tori from her trancelike state. It couldn't be, but she recognized the voice as belonging to that snobby girl who was out-sung at the Karaoke bar. She turned her eyes upon none other than Hayley Ferguson, she was hiding behind the brown desk. She rubbed her arm nervously and Tori's heart fell fast as she spotted the red blood upon her neck, a sign that she too was one of Danny's victims.

"Hayley, I'm so sorry…Danny brought you here?" Hayley closed her eyes and moaned, recalling the betrayal.

"All I wanted was to talk to Jade!" She screamed in anger, which caused some items in the room to fly past Tori. Tori slowly nodded her head and moved over to Hayley. She couldn't hate her, it wouldn't be right. As an angel, she had to try and help anyone, no matter who they were. "I knew the way I acted was wrong, I wanted her to forgive me, and then I met _him_."

"You didn't know what he was like, Hayley. It isn't your fault." Tori hugged the girl and let her cry on her shoulder. She understood now why Hayley hadn't moved on with the rest of the ghosts, she still had unfinished work to do. "Hey, I can take you to her…she's just outside?"

"She is? Would you?" She looked to Tori's soft, trusting eyes and smiled kindly, she didn't know why it was, but she just knew she could trust her. "Where is she?"

"She's outside, come with me and I'll get her for you."

"Okay." She followed Tori to the large double doors and stopped. Tori gave her a worried look and she moved her eyes to the ground. "I…No victim has ever been able to leave, Danny put a seal on the door."

"I understand. I'll bring Jade in to you."

"Thank you Tori…" Hayley watched as Tori left the area. She rubbed her hand over the holes in her neck and whimpered softly, she never wanted to die. Why did she have to deal with this? Tears left her eyes and she quickly shook them away. Within a minute, the doors opened and Tori was pushing Jade in.

"Tori, stop! I-" Jade sighed and turned to Hayley, frowning when she saw the girl before her. Her eyes danced onto the blood on Hayley's neck and she felt her heart cry. Normally she wouldn't, shouldn't care about this girl, but now that she knew her to be one of Danny's victims, she mourned for her. "Hayley…"

"Jade, finally." Hayley smiled sadly and moved towards her. "I came here because I wanted to see you, I wanted to apologize, but Danny found me first…"

"Apologize?"

"Yes." Jade lowered her arms and met the girls' eyes with a questionable glance. She didn't really care anymore about what Hayley had done. Had this girl really been suffering that much guilt? "I know how I treated you was wrong, I know I was just being a selfish brat, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit on your boyfriend and-"

"Yeah, you shouldn't have. You weren't thinking, obviously."

"I know, and I know I have no right to ask your forgiveness, but…I cost my daddy his job because of my actions, not necessarily the actions of that day, but later on. He sank into depression and we had a big fight…I also lost Tara's friendship too because I was just too snotty." Jade's eyes softened and she shook her head, she never knew things had become so bad for her. Even though she may have wished those on her, she never once wished for her death. "I just wanted you to know, I'm really sorry and I…I wanted to make things right."

"It's okay. I…I never really cared anymore. I know it's important to you though." Jade stood erect and looked into Hayley's sorrowful eyes. "Look, you need to move on now. You need to go into the Light Dominion, they'll direct you to where you need to go. You'll be healed."

"I want to know…that I'm forgiven."

"Look…" Jade smiled softly, and in an act of kindness, surprised Tori by giving Hayley a hug. Hayley gasped and felt Jade pat her back. "You are forgiven. You've suffered enough guilt and pain, don't worry about it anymore, okay?" Hayley gasped and a tear fell from her eyes. "We'll handle Danny, we'll get him back for what he's done to you. So be free."

"T-Thank you Jade. I…I can go now." She closed her eyes and her soul began to evaporate into a mist. The light particles formed a spirit orb and lifted up into the sky. She was happy again. Jade watched closely and felt a calmness inside of her. She wasn't too sure she was _thrilled_ about what she was feeling, though. She turned to Tori, who was smiling proudly at her.

"Aw Jade-"

"Not a word." She pointed her finger to Tori and let out a growl. "I promise if you tell _anyone_ what just happened here, I don't care if you are an Angel, I'll make your life a living Hell." Tori laughed as her friend left through the doors.

"Okay Jade, I won't tell anyone…but you still have to admit, you're growing a bit of a heart."

"Don't remind me."

* * *

><p>Well an interesting turn of events here. Haley was able to gain forgiveness and moved on, and so did Ta-be. I guess Sikowitz isn't as crazy as everyone thought, coconut milk really <em>did<em> give him "visions" XD.


	24. The Angel and the Fallen

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 24 (The Angel and The Fallen)<p>

While everyone was watching over their families one last time, trying to just be with them before actually going on their journey, Tori was already off. They were going to wait for her to get the fragment from Mt. Everest and return with it before actually going anywhere. At least Andre and Trina were going to wait for her, but everyone suspected she'd be back before they were done with their families.

Tori was enjoying the rush of the wind through her hair and her wings, she never really got tired of the feeling. Her clothes would always flap wildly and her wings always kept a great balance. It was somewhat of a dream to her, as when she was a little child she wanted to fly like all the other children did. No one ever told her one day she _would _be flying. At least now there would be no more secrets. It did not take her long to fly Mt. Everest, just about half an hour for her. Speed seemed to be her thing, as she could circle the entire globe in a straight line within an hour if she wanted to.

In the distance, she could see the very peak of the mountain coming within view. The tip top was laden with snow and surrounded by a ring of clouds. She dipped down and flew in an arc and made her way up through the puffy white clouds, laughing in excitement. "This is awesome!" She flew upwards and hovered in the air, slowly moving her wings to keep her position. Her eyes scanned the clouds above the mountain, all of them were moving, but it was very subtle. However there was one group, cluster, of clouds that remained still. She was getting something from them, as if something holy was hidden inside. She smirked and slowly nodded her head. "Must be it."

"Hey Vega!" Suddenly a dark shadow cast over her and her eyes widened tremendously. As she turned around, she spotted Sam, the fallen angel. "What're you doing? Hm?" Sam hovered down to her and Tori cursed mentally. Was Sinjin following them? Did he know what they were doing? They had to be more careful than this!

"None of your business." Without really thinking, she turned around and started flying madly through the air. Sam growled and chased after her.

"Haven't you learned from watching movies? You never run from the bad guys!"

"Yeah, I don't watch TV that much…"

"Don't lie, you're an angel."

"I know!" Tori clicked her legs together and flew in a 360 degree angle, positioning herself behind Sam. Sam lifted her body up slightly and looked back with a scowl. She released her hand and fired off a dark blast towards Tori. "Uh oh…" Tori screamed and swooped downwards to avoid the assault. Thinking fast, she countered with a light blast of her own. Sam narrowed her eyes and swooped to the side, firing off a round of black spikes.

"Let's see you dodge that, pretty girl!" Tori's heart thumped and she flew upwards, but one of the spikes was homing on her. She looked back and screamed as the deadly weapon grew ever closer to her. "I bet you didn't think of that, did you?" Sam laughed maliciously and Tori's eyes fell onto her with a low growl. Irritation was filling up inside of her and she felt that she was running out of time.

"No I didn't, but I'm willing to bet I can do something that _you_ didn't think of." The angry blonde raised her eyebrow and folded her arms. The corner of her lips tugged upwards into a smirk as she stared into her prey's eyes. The next thing she knew, Tori was flying directly at her. Her heart strained itself and before she could react, Tori was pressing her hands against her and pushing off. The spike, instead, collided into Sam's abdomen.

"No!" She screamed and started falling in a downward spiral, holding her abdomen and roaring with anger. As she fell, a trail of blood was leaving behind her. Thinking fast, Tori swooped down and grabbed Sam's ankle, preventing her from colliding into the ground. "What the hell are you doing?" Sam tried to kick free but couldn't quite hit Tori.

"Saving your life…now quit squirming." Sam sighed deeply and folded her arms over, she would escape once she regained her momentum. Tori peered down at her and frowned. "This isn't you, Sam. You have a demon inside you…please remember, this isn't you. Your sister and your mother are angels, heck, your mother is a part of the Angel's Council. You are not evil."

"Oh spare me, I know I wasn't born evil and I know I was an angel at one time. Leave it to Sinjin to contaminate me, but you know something? He's going to do the same damn thing to you and your friends!" Sam lowered her free leg and let out a terrible shout, kicking up at Tori and stunning the girl enough to twist herself free. Tori cried out as Sam flew up and glared into her eyes, she was holding her hand over her wound and sneering with venom. Tori swallowed hard and watched Sam lift her free arm and form a long, snakelike whip. "Better start running, Vega. I'm taking out the Princess of the Angels whether you like it or not." Sam lifted the whip up and cracked it towards Tori, who quickly hovered backwards in time to avoid being hit with the dark whip. She didn't know whether it would do something more to her, like drain her light from her, or if it would just hurt. She knew she didn't want to find out, especially considering the whip just appeared as a pure dark beam. "I know you can hold still, so hold still!"

"I'd rather avoid that, thank you!" Tori started flying around Sam, avoiding the crackling whip every time Sam raised her arm and brought it down. _"How can I get her to get rid of that thing?"_ She pointed her inside arm out to her attacker while still flying around her rapidly, forming a circle of light around her. Sam raised her eyebrow and lifted her eyebrows up as a small white orb appeared on Tori's palm. _"Here we go."_

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Shooting light arrows at you…" Sam gasped as a pointed arrowhead made of light started to leave the small orb. She knew this attack, the first shot was a warning shot, so it came out almost slowly while the rest would shoot out at a rapid pace. She growled and moved her arms in front of her face as the arrows started shooting out in the same circular path that Tori was taking, thus she was hit from all areas. She screamed out and thrust her whip forward, trying to ignore the arrows the best she could. They were debilitating, not really piercing her, but they did shock her immensely. The whip struck Tori in the back and she screamed out as the dark whip zapped some of the light from her.

"Nice try…" Sam narrowed her eyes and started to approach Tori, energy was crackling from her body. It was making her nauseous. She moved her whip in a quick sideswiping motion and Tori quickly leapt back. Sam clenched her teeth as the light energy began moving inside of her. She watched with dark eyes as a light blade appeared in Tori's hand. "Shit, you already have that?"

"My dad gave it to me, so yes, I already have it…" Sam's body twitched with pain as the darkness fought the electric light pulsations. She flew towards Tori, swinging the dark whip at the angel. Thinking fast, Tori swung her blade in an upwards motion, colliding with the whip and slashing through it, infecting it with light. Sam's eyes widened as the light traveled along the dark whip, turning it white, and then collided with her and struck both her heart and her brain. She sucked in some air and let out a terrible shout of pain as the light energy shook her insides up. "Sorry, I know it hurts…but it could be for your own good, you know."

"You _bitch! _Are you trying to kill me?"

"No…" The words stung her, but she just shook them off. She knew it was best to ignore the hatred or risk falling to darkness herself. "I'm trying to cure you, but I know that it will probably only be the sword that would get rid of the darkness permanently. I don't know what the light going inside of you does, if anything but stuns you. If it stuns you, however, it leaves me with enough time to cleanse you of that darkness and return you to light."

Sam's face twisted in horror and she slowly hovered backwards, she was fixing to start running if she had to. "This is why I hate royalty, you get a sword like that and the other angels don't. You can try to strike me with that piece of junk, but when it all comes down to it, you're not getting me." She threw her hand forwards and five tiny black beams shot out from her fingers. Tori watched as the lasers twisted around each other, moving inward, then shooting outwards for her. She yelped and began flying upwards, but the lasers curved up and continued following her. "You won't get away, Vega. You may as well give up now."

"What the hell are those things?" Sam smirked and followed Tori closely with her eyes.

"You think I'm going to let you in on my evil angel magic?"

"I'd love for you to let me in on your evil angel magic, yes!" She turned to fly backwards and pressed her wrists together, firing off a large blast of light after the finger trails. Sam hummed lightly and the beams lifted past the blast, much to Tori's surprise. "How is that possible? Lasers and beams travel in a straight line! Don't they?"

"Not all of them, evidently." They spiked forward and Tori screamed as she dodged to the side. Could she treat them as the homing spike earlier? The thought stuck to her mind and she was certain it could work. She quickly curved to her right and began moving straight for Sam. Sam's eyes darted to her and the finger trails shifted and appeared directly in front of Tori, headed straight for her face.

"Yikes! Back off!" She quickly swooped and started fleeing the area. "How is that possible?" She looked back to Sam and watched her eyes following her. With each movement those yes made, the trails followed her. Tori gasped and quickly looked forward. _"Is that how it works? You got to be kidding me…" _She took a deep breath and twisted herself around, pointing her light blade swiftly at Sam and growling. "Follow this!" A large arc of light shot from the sword and sped towards Sam, striking her before she could catch it.

"Ah!" She fell backwards and closed her eyes, the dark trails vanished and Sam once more began her downward spiral towards the earth. Tori let out a shallow panting breath and turned her eyes to the cloud where the sword fracture was waiting for her.

_"Nobody's stopping me or my friends from getting back into our bodies."_ Down below, Sam crashed into the ground and let out a quiet groan. Tori looked towards her and slowly lowered herself down to the girl. She narrowed her eyes as the girl moved her eyes up to her. "Tell me, we haven't seen Freddie in a while, any idea where he's at?"

"My damn sister took him, they're stuck somewhere. I have no idea what they're up to with him and I could frankly not give a damn." She lifted to her feet and scowled at Tori. She was breathing heavily and her body was flaring up with pain, but she didn't want to give up the fight just yet. "Master Sinjin wants you dead and I'm best fitted to give him what he wants. I'm not stopping until you are dead."

"Then you're just going to overdo it, you don't have the energy to keep fighting…"

"Screw you!" She charged for Tori, yelling with anger. Tori sighed and quickly turned to her side, swinging her blade in an arc and bringing it down upon Sam. The blade didn't cut her, but it did throw her back simply because of the darkness inside her. She lost her footing and fell onto her hands and knees. Her hair had fallen into her face, so she flipped her head back and threw her hair behind her. "You bitch, think before you use that blade on me!"

"Think? What is there to think about besides removing the darkness inside of you?" Sam's eyes widened as Tori approached her. "In order to do that, I'll need to push it into your heart. Anywhere else and I might end up evaporating your arm…"

"You could give me amnesia!" Tori halted and raised her eyebrow as Sam slowly stood up and clenched her fists tightly. "Think about it, when an angel's heart fills up with darkness, that's just it. They automatically are a Fallen. I am a _Fallen,_ Tori! If you dispel the darkness inside of me, the little bit of light that's from when I was an angel won't be enough to sustain my memories."

"You're serious?" She hadn't thought about that, Sam's case was different from Jonah's and Valerie's. Her case was also different from Carly's, she was unique in every way. The fact that she was a Fallen meant there was very little chance of there being any light left inside of her, and the less light inside did in fact mean either death or loss of memory. Tori was unaware of the special handling that she would need to be given.

"Before you use that sword on us all, you need to figure out who has more darkness in them. Though I highly doubt you're going to find anyone willing to let you do that. Some of us would like to _stay_ evil."

"You've been turned into demons by Sinjin, that's how you're even able to see us as we are right now. Using this, I can free you."

"You ever think maybe we don't _want_ to be freed?" Tori swallowed hard as Sam sent a blast the size of an anvil into her chest. She gasped and the air flew from her lips as she was sent onto her back. She moaned and her vision started to vanish away. "The fuck I'm letting you touch me with that damn thing…" She tried to lift her head up, but fell back down with a loud thump. "Goodbye, Vega."

Some time later, Tori awoke in the same spot, Sam was gone. She let out a moan and slowly rose to her feet, rubbing her head where she felt a small bump. It would be okay, though. Any scars or bumps they suffered now would just go away when they returned to their bodies. "Wonder why she let me live…maybe she was more concerned about regaining her health." She shrugged and started flying up into the air, she could sense the fragment still resting in the cloud. _"There we go…"_

She rushed into the cloud and spotted the fragment, it actually looked as though it had been broken off from the top and was shaped almost like a puzzle piece. She carefully took it into her hands and flew from the cloud. She'd been surprised, there was nothing to hold the piece in place, it was all just air. Either way, now that she had the fragment, it was time to get back to her friends.

"Well…can't say that was _easy_." She knew for a fact that once they got back into their bodies, that was when the adventure had not yet begun and they would have a long way to go to defeating Sinjin. They did have their first priorities.

* * *

><p>So, kind of an epic battle there with Tori and Sam, but it looks like in the end Tori got the fragment she needed nad Sam got away.<p> 


	25. Heart on Fire

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 (Heart on Fire)<p>

"It has been two weeks, how much longer do you intend to hold me, brother?" Freddie Benson was trapped in a fireproof cell in one of Shane's homes. He had a small apartment in every dimension. Freddie was not often put in these cells, just when he acted out. For the last two weeks, he'd been spending some time with Shane, Ashley, and Melanie. He knew what they were trying to do to him, and he wasn't letting them. However, some of the effects seemed involuntary. The constant presence of Melanie and even Ashley seemed to affect him in some way. Melanie's angelic light along with Ashley's kindness to him were both doing something to him, something he wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

Shane remained silent as he sat on his couch and read a newspaper, he had no actual desire to respond. This was not his brother that was there, his brother was not evil, but this man was. His eyes drifted over an article about the Flame Dominion's Royal Guard being forced to kill a family because of their disloyalty towards the Flame "Emperor" as he so chose to be called. "It's bad here, Freddie. Our own King is acting as a dictator. Just like the Psychic Realm. Something's got to give." Freddie shrugged his shoulders and sat against the wall, crossing his arms over.

"Yeah, it's the reason Mom and I left the Flame Dominion to begin with, brother. Or at least, part of the reason…" Shane closed the newspaper and leaned his head back.

"Yes, I know Freddie." He rose to his feet and moved over to the bars, resting his hands on them. "Listen, you're only in this cell right now because you argued with Melanie. Not the brightest idea you've ever had." Freddie rolled his eyes and rose to his feet, a week ago he wanted to tear Shane's head apart, now he didn't feel that same feeling towards him. "It's for your own good that you're in there. I know it hurts whenever Melanie's around and her aura rubs off on you, but it's just part of the treatment."

"Why the hell are you doing this to me, anyway? What the hell do you care!" Shane's eyes narrowed as Freddie gripped the bars firmly and moved closer to his brother. "Why are you forcing out the darkness? Since when do you care about me?"

"Because you are my brother, dumbass…Now shut up!" Freddie recoiled and he scanned his brother's face. Shane seemed a bit hurt and a bit angry, it had been some time since he'd actually seen such a sorrowful expression upon his face. "There's that, and Ashley's been falling for you to the point that…you ask her out and then Sinjin hits you…it's not quite a good thing."

"I still owe her that date, huh?"

Shane smirked and lifted his eyebrows up surely. "Yep…While we're on the subject, how did you meet her?" Freddie sighed and moved over towards the wall, leaning against it tirelessly. He had nothing better to do, and besides, he always did want to actually form some kind of relationship with his brother ever since what had happened so long ago.

"I had a summer job at some tech shop and she was working there. We didn't really talk too much until the girls did that whole thing with the stupid as hell intern."

"Oh right, I remember that…" Shane couldn't help but to let a chuckle escape his lips, iCarly had not done so hot when Cort was hired. Thanks to Freddie's wit and Ashley's acting, they solved that little issue pretty quickly. "Good call on getting Ashley's help, huh?"

"Yeah. Well we struck up a friendship and it just blossomed from there." Shane nodded and rubbed his chin as Freddie stared ahead at the wall in front of him. His silence spoke volumes and his mind spoke novels. Shane felt his heart jam into his ribcage and he slowly moved towards the cell.

"I'm sorry I became distant after the whole thing with Sam and Carly, Freddie." Freddie lifted his eyes up and sadness flooded his mind. He still recalled how much it hurt to want to have that brotherhood with Shane and to feel that the girls ruined that chance. "Freddie, I know there's no excuse for me to have left you behind like that, but in my defense I _did_ have some important work to take care of in the Psychic Realm." A part of him felt like he owed it to his brother to save him from Sinjin, to cleanse him of the darkness that the Angel of Death infected him with. The rest of him just wanted to be the older brother that Freddie always wanted. "I _am_ your brother and I want to be that. There's no question about that."

"You mean that?"

"If I didn't, would I be doing all this for you? You need me as much as I need you." Freddie's eyes widened and he was struck, his heart began pounding in his chest and his eyes threatened to water. He couldn't believe what his ears were hearing, that Shane actually wanted to be his brother, it was a miracle to him. "We're brothers and I intend to keep it that way. I'm not letting some evil overlord or whatever try to take you away from me before I actually get a chance to know who the hell you are." Shane turned around and walked back to the chair he'd been sitting in, his mood had been pretty much shot. Then again, he hadn't been in a good shape since both his mother's world and his father's world were now under the rule of a dictator and his brother had darkness filling up his heart. How was he supposed to work under these conditions?

Not far from Shane's home, Ashley was taking a jog down the streets and looking at the castle in the distance. She hadn't been in the Flame Dominion in such a long time, so it surprised her to see just how bad things had become. Everyone seemed rather depressed and the whole world that had once been so beautiful was bleak and dreary. Someone had to step up, but nobody wanted to step up to King, or well, Emperor Vulcan and try to tell him how to rule. When had the Flame Dominion lost their strength? When had everyone there become so weak they couldn't fight for what was right?

Who knew what Vulcan did to the world to make them so weak, but one thing was certain, with their morale so low it was only a matter of time before Sinjin recanted his deal and took over the Flame Dominion.

She huffed and picked up her pace, she was only a few yards from the house. Melanie was out at the store somewhere, so she was stuck with the boys for a while. She wondered if there really was any positive effect on Freddie and where his heart was at currently. Maybe if he felt up to it, they could go out somewhere, but if he was evil, then maybe he wouldn't even want to bother.

As she paused to catch her breath, she saw five black circles on the ground, surrounding her. She raised her eyebrow and watched as five strange creatures rose from the circles. They were all coated in black, rough skin and resembled in a way, a loathsome humanoid lizard with devilish horns and spikes going down to their tails. They had long fingers and small, pointed claws. The one in front of her growled and pointed towards her.

"Girl, do you know where Freddie Benson is?" His voice was thick and slimy, grotesque as ever. Long strands of saliva flung from his mouth as he spoke. Ashley's stomach lurched momentarily and fire started to appear at her fists. "We know you're one of the ones who took him, Master Sinjin desires his return." Ashley arched an eyebrow and her eyes began to glow fire red.

"You won't find him here, go elsewhere or die, loathsome shadow demon." Clearly offended, the shadow demon roared and lifted a club to the sky.

"For your words, you will die woman!"

"Who are you calling woman when you aren't even human enough to be called a man or a woman?" It was a typical trait of all the lesser members of the Shadow Realm. Those who were just citizens or small, miniscule members of the Shadow Army, only resembled demons of various shapes and sizes. It wasn't until you got to the Royal Guard, the head of the Royal Guard, the vice leader, and the King himself that they resembled humans at all. Another category was reserved for the Fallen Angels, but they were pretty much the vast Royal Guard.

The beast lowered his club and leaned close to Ashley, growling softly. His saggy neck vibrated with his growl, which disgusted her so much she wanted to burn this demon's skin to his body. "Do you have a death wish, Girl? Do you not recognize me as a member of the Shadow Realm, you vile scum?" Her fingers twitched with rage and her eyes narrowed venomously.

"Okay…first off, I am aware you are filth from the shadow realm." She lifted her hand and grabbed his neck, burning his throat. He grunted and his hands flew up to her arm. "Secondly, don't refer to me as 'woman', 'girl', or any derogatory term towards the female gender. I'm the human here, so that would technically make _you_ inferior. Not that I care." Her fire grew in intensity and his skin began to melt.

"H-Help, what are you idiots standing around for? Get her!" The others matched into action. Ashley let out a shout and thrust her hand to them, sending out a wave of fire and striking them.

"Not happening!" She pointed her fingers and dug them into the demon's throat, then proceeded to swing him through the air and send him into the grass. "You picked the wrong chick to mess with." She moved her hands together, intertwined her thumbs, and began firing off rounds of large flame lasers at the demons. They scrambled to their feet and ran in various directions. She let out a warrior's shout and kept her continual fire, aiming her hands at each of the demons to strike them.

She stepped her strong foot forward and began shooting more ferocious and stronger blasts. One of the demons couldn't get out of the way in time and was instantly fried by one of her attacks. The other four turned around, lusting for vengeance, and began running towards her.

"Bad idea, you mutated hogs." She spread her hands apart, forming an arc in between her hands. The demons froze and stared in wide eyes as the arc fired towards them. She then returned her hands together and fired two shots behind it. The demons continued their run and dropped to their knees, rolling forward. One of the demons was hit by the blast and sprawled out long enough for Ashley to kill it with another hit.

Unfortunately, this let the other demons run past her, before she could turn around she was struck in the back by a heavy object. She let out a loud shout and another demon slammed his fist into her abdomen. She groaned and doubled over, holding her arms over her stomach. With that, the third demon slammed her to the ground. "Get her up! Destroy her, torture her, kill her!" She moaned as one demon grabbed her wrists and the other two grabbed her ankles. Her vision was a bit fuzzy and she was way too disoriented.

With Shane and Freddie, they'd been having a small moment together and for a split second, Freddie actually thought about betraying the shadow realm. He didn't think there was anything that could make him do that, though. That was until Shane heard Ashley scream. "Shit! Freddie, Ashley, she's in trouble!"

"What?" He jumped up from the wall and grabbed the bars in a frenzy. "What do you mean she's in trouble?" Shane could sense her thoughts, so she was close enough to the house. He frowned and looked to his brother.

"The shadow demons have her, they're beating her…I think they're reviving her just to beat her again…" Freddie paled and gripped the bars hard enough that his knuckles began to turn white.

"Shit, get me out of here! Let me out!" Shane nodded and quickly opened the gates. Right as he did, Freddie shout out like a crazed fireball. Blue fire surrounded his body as he charged out the door and down the street. It was not long before he saw them. Three demons were huddled and kicking someone on the ground, his eyes zeroed in onto Ashley and saw her holding her sides and rolling on the ground, groaning in pain. "A-Ashley…y-you motherfuckers!" The three pigs stopped and looked over angrily. Ashley looked at Freddie and frowned, she didn't want him to reveal himself. She reached her hand out weakly and winced.

"Freddie no…they're…after you…" Freddie clenched his teeth and his flames rose higher into the sky. His face darkened and something inside of him snapped. The shadow realm was responsible for this? Sinjin was responsible? If so, then fuck them, he wanted nothing to do with them.

"You assholes want me? You can try and take me!" He shouted in rage and ran towards them, letting his fire trail behind him. The three demons chuckled and turned towards him, but it didn't help their cases. He charged right through them, tackling and pinning one to the ground while the other two fell to the side and screamed as fire burned them. He glared into the demon's eyes and pulled his fist back. "Did Sinjin put you up to this? Did he?"

"Yes, would you turn against him?"

"You beat my girl, she did nothing!"

"She's a bitch…"

"Don't you _ever_ talk about her like that again!" He slammed his fist down onto the demon's brain, sending an aftershock of fire into the demon's head and burning his brain to a crisp. He growled and slowly rose up, his back facing the two demons that had now recovered and was glaring at him, waiting for him to strike.

His chest rose and fell with rage as he slowly glanced over his shoulder at one of the demons and lifted his hand up. The targeted demon laughed scornfully while the other could easily perceive what was about to happen.

"Shit, get out of the way! He's about to-" It was too late, a giant explosion erupted where the demon was standing. It knocked the other to the ground and completely evaporated the target demon. "S-Shit!"

"You pissed off the wrong person." Freddie's face tightened as the demon froze, unsure if he could move. Freddie tilted his head and slowly turned his hand in a clockwise motion. "This definitely means Sinjin can go fuck himself. I don't give a shit about him. As for you. I believe the lyrics to the song, Dead to Me by The Dreaming fit perfectly here: You're nothing, you're no one, you're dead to me."

"Fuck…" He turned around and started to run as a large blast of fire enveloped him like a bag. He screamed out in pain as his skin began burning. His neck had already been pretty much melted by the girl, but this was even more painful. He howled as the fire started cracking his body and began seeping to his heart He gasped and clutches his chest in agony, there was no air at all, just fire. "Help…me." His eyes rolled up to the back of his head as he sank to his knees. "M-Master, I've failed you…" Suddenly his heart froze and constricted tightly, drying up. He let out a final grunt and fell to the ground.

The fire went away, floating up into the sky as Freddie lowered his arm. He moved over to Ashley and knelt down beside her. She smiled weakly at him as he picked her up. "Ashley, are you all right?"

"I'm fine now…I had them up until I got a bit cocky…Thanks for showing up."

"I couldn't sit around and let them beat you down that way. Come on, Shane's probably at the house getting what's needed to fix you up." Ashley slowly nodded her head and wrapped her arm around Freddie's neck for stability as he began walking back to the house. "I don't know what took me over, Ashley. I'm so sorry if I ever hurt you…"

"You never did, just don't worry about it."

"Hey…I still owe you a date, don't I?" He smirked and her heart rose up to her throat. Was he actually asking her out a second time? She smiled gently and closed her eyes.

"Okay Freddie, but I'm holding you to that…" Maybe that was it, one cure to the darkness, a combative item: Love. If so, maybe he really was changing back for the better. If so, he didn't mind.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it's a good way to see what's going on with Freddie. Next chapter, next fragment, so stick around.<p> 


	26. Ready

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 26 (Ready)<p>

Jade entered her home and moved to her father's bedroom door, she stopped and frowned as she stood next to the grey door. Her ailing father was in that room, possibly asleep, at least she hoped that was the case. Why did he never tell her the truth of her real dad? Why wait so long? She closed her hand up and sighed as she stared down towards the ground. She actually wanted to see her real dad more now than ever, but that didn't mean she didn't at least care about her Earth father.

She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, smiling softly when she saw her earth father sleeping on the bed. He was turned onto his side and snoring softly. She had to admit, she actually missed him. It wasn't often that she missed anyone at all. Jade moved around the bed and sat next to him. Breathing in, she softly placed her hand over his. "I wish you weren't dying, but there's nothing I can do about that…I just wish I could…" A tear came to her eye as she turned her eyes to the window. Darkness befell the sky, which was odd concerning the time of day. It was hardly any minute past five in the afternoon. She didn't think too much of it at the time, though.

Her father's body seemed pale, which actually did worry her more than usual, maybe this was indeed his last night. If it was, she was glad to be there with him. Her heart broke as she slowly traced her eyes along his body, making sure everything was okay. She stopped when she saw a slight discoloration on his neck. Being naturally curious, she pulled off the covers on him and revealed him to be sleeping without a shirt. She let out a gasp as she stumbled backwards and stared at his body. His entire body had a vibrant, yet cloudy rainbow color coming from his groin. She could see yellow, orange, red, blue, all of it dull to the skin tone and reaching up to his head. Her hand flew to her mouth and she shook her head in denial, rejecting what was clearly in front of her.

She knew what would happen the moment that discoloration reached his brain, he would die. She turned away and bent over slightly, covering her face with her hands. She didn't want to see that, she didn't want to know what that had looked like. Chances were likely he was pretty much dead already, paralyzed by the illness. _"I wanted to be able to say goodbye first…"_

Her shaky hand reached towards Henry's ashen face, but stopped when she heard a rumbling beneath the floorboards. "What was that?" As she took a step back and glanced towards the window, she thought she saw a pair of red eyes staring at her. This proved to be true when the person lifted their arms, revealing wings, and flew up into the sky. "Holy shit, what was that?"

The floor started to crack and Jade's head flew down as it looked like _something_ was burrowing down there. Her eyes widened as she followed the trail under the bed. "No…" She froze when a giant centipede creature shot out from the ground, shot through the bed and swallowed her father. "No!"

Suddenly the window shattered and a creature, half man and half owl, flew into the room. Jade immediately recognized these creatures as part of the Shadow Realm's so called 'pets'. There were many creatures under the control of the shadows, but these two weren't that horrible. "You better spit him back out, you monster!" Sinjin must have sent these things, since they were managing to survive the attacks that his newest, closest recruits were bringing upon them.

The centipede glared at her and dove madly towards her. She screamed out and jumped to the side, letting the creature smack through the floor and into the ground. She swallowed hard and looked up at the ceiling, the owlman was hovering on one of the rafters and watching her closely. She knew better than to fight this creature, even though she could likely take him on.

She narrowed her eyes and lifted her hand up, a storm in the house might destroy it, but what did it matter now? Her Earth father was dead and she'd been thinking about moving to the Elemental Realm after this, she hadn't really talked much to Beck about it, but she had a feeling he'd do the same. It all depended on what happened here.

The wind outside picked up, thunder crashed and lightning painted the sky. The owl creature look up to the ceiling and saw the top of the walls beginning to crack. He turned his head to Jade and roared as he took off and flew towards her. She braced herself as she heard the centipede coming up underneath her. _"Come on, just another second, a little closer…"_

The rushing motions of the centipede had pretty much destroyed the bottom of the house as it had been popping in and out in several different locations of the building. She was truly pissed off about what happened with Henry and was fighting the emotions inside. Truly, she didn't know just what to think about her feelings, he was still the man that raised her.

She shook her head and returned her focus to the creatures in the house. She could feel the centipede just under the floorboards, pushing through. The owl's sharp talons were pointed to her, so close to grabbing her. She narrowed her eyes as the roof tore off of the house and flew into the distance with a hurricane. Her body flew away from the spot just as the centipede crashed into the air, accidently swallowing the owl creature.

Jade positioned herself on the ground, spreading her strong leg out to the side as she leaned forward and glared at the centipede. "One down. Who knew it'd be that easy. You're not going to kill me, no matter what you think. I don't care if you're Sinjin's little _pet_, it means absolutely _nothing!_"

She looked into the air as her body was lifted into the sky by the wind she created around her. The creature watched with an intense scowl as it tried to figure out how to grab her from the sky. "Doesn't feel to good when your prey's in the air, does it?" Lighting shot down to her arms and started swirling about it. She moved her arms above her head, forming a circle. She glared at the demon and brought her arms down, then out towards the insect. The lightning shot out from her arms and hit the creature with a terrible shock. It let out a sickening cry and shot back into the ground, running rapidly throughout the house. Jade turned and watched the trail it was creating. "You can't hide from me. You didn't let me properly say goodbye to that man, you will indeed regret that."

She pointed her palm along the creature's trail and lightning started shooting down along it. The corner of her lip pulled back as she lifted her right hand up into the sky and smirked. The ground began to rumble and the centipede stopped moving, it hadn't dealt with an earthquake like this before. She brought her fingertips close together and scowled as the earthquake grew in intensity. The walls of her home started crumbling as thunder and lightning lit the sky and rain began pouring heavily all across the land. Giant balls of hail began pouring down as the hurricane started to evolve into a cyclone.

Jade let out a shout as the centipede shot out of the ground, drenched in blood and screeching with pain. "Jade, what the hell? Holy shit!" Her eyes turned over and she spotted Beck standing on top of the rubble that had once been her house. He was staring at the centipede and his eyes were wide as saucers. "What is that thing?"

"A shadow demon sent here by Sinjin. He ate him…"

"He ate your earth father?"

"Yes."

"Son of…" That explained why her storm was increasing, but she actually appeared to be controlling it rather well, so it wasn't as though it was out of control. He clicked his tongue and his claws shot out. "Then let's kill the thing."

"I'm trying to get him to spit out Henry!"

"Jade, I love you, but I don't think he's going to regurgitate anything." Jade frowned as Beck watched the centipede's movements, the creature was popping in to the ground and out at various intervals. Whenever he came up and returned in, he would actually leave the ground completely and form a half circle in the air. This gave him an idea. "First though, we need to prevent this thing from entering back into the ground."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Easily." Beck lifted his hand just as the centipede flew out of the ground and into the air. In a flash of light, a large and glimmering light shield spanned all across the ground. Jade's eyebrows rose as the centipede crashed onto the light shield and howled. "Now please, calm the storm, you're scaring the locals."

"That's my fault?"

"Jade." He closed his eyes and Jade sighed in desperation.

"Fine." The storm started to die down, slowly but surely. Beck smiled at her and charged towards the centipede. The creature was roaring, but he was weak, Jade pretty much did all but killed it. This left ample space for Beck to do his work. He ran along the left side of the creature and shot his right hand out, cutting a long tear into the creature with his metal claws. Blood poured out of it like a wave that a surfer was riding. The demon howled in pain and started flailing rapidly.

"Whoa!" Beck jumped back and tapped into his earth element. A stone fist shot out of the ground and Jade yelped as the fist flew past her and crashed down onto the centipede's head, crushing it.

"You could warn a woman!"

"Sorry about that, Jade." He smirked teasingly at her and started walking towards the centipede's still body. He leapt on top of the oversized insect and bent down, tearing the wound open. Jade groaned in looked away, her stomach lurched and bile rose up her throat. Beck looked up at her and laughed heartily. "What? You've never seen an insect torn open like that?"

"Oh I have, I just never saw _you_ do that." She heard a squelching sound and looked back to see Beck's claws inside the head of the owl creature. Her eyebrows rose sharply and she quickly lowered herself down next to him. "What was that about?"

"The thing was still alive." He pulled his claws from the dead creature and scanned the area, eventually finding the slime covered body of Henry West. "Here he is…" Jade's eyes misted over as Beck lifted the man from the insect and laid him on the ground. Henry was still in the same state and condition that he was in before the insect ever showed up. Beck breathed out softly and placed his fingers to the man's neck. His heart sank and his eyes turned to Jade. She gasped and shook her head.

"No…no don't tell me…"

"Jade, I'm sorry…" She screamed out fell to her knees next to the man.

"It isn't fair…" Life in general wasn't fair, and she hated it. Why couldn't things ever go right for her? Why couldn't things be good for once? Then again, this was all Sinjin's fault! Her real father had better be _alive_ when she got to the elemental realm! "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill Sinijn. He's fucked up my life enough…"

"He's screwed us all over, Jade." He moved over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Her body trembled and she slowly brought her hand to his, not caring that it was covered in slime. "We're all fighting together, Jade. We're all fighting to destroy him, to restore peace, and to…bring the people he's separated back together again." She nodded her head slowly and leaned forward, hugging her father's body and closing her eyes.

"Beck…I've been thinking…maybe we move to the Elemental Realm when all this is over? I have nothing left for me here, anyway…" Beck pressed his lips together and he moved his eyes to the now clear blue sky.

"We'll see what happens. We still have all our friends, but something tells me things will be changing for them too…This is a war we're in, Jade. A war that's made our homes suffer, our families suffer, our lives suffer, and a war that we have the power and capability of ending. Right now, we can't let everything overwhelm us, focusing on what we lost, but we have to focus on bringing down the shadow realm and losing no one else. We can do it."

Jade felt a rush of air while Beck turned his head to see their friends behind them. Tori stepped in front of them, holding her fragment in her hand and speaking to Jade with a strong, but tender voice. "All of us together, Jade. Let's take out Sinjin and the shadow realm together." Jade looked up to everyone and the tears overcame her. She slowly stood up and pushed some of the slime off of her with her hands. "You ready, Jade?"

"More than ever." Tori smiled and confidence glinted in her eyes, they all were more than certain to win this war. Only three more fragments and they'd be able to return to their bodies and save the universe.

"Good."


	27. Battle at the Volcano

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 (Battle at the Volcano)<p>

Andre, Trina and Tori managed to reach the volcano that held the fragment needed, but of course neither Tori or Trina could go in. They stood on the outer edge and gazed into the volcano, lava was rushing and bubbling, it was like a bathtub of fire. Andre looked to the girls and chuckled nervously, he had no doubts that he'd be fine in there, but he sure as hell didn't use that to say he wasn't scared as shit of diving into that burning furnace. Trina cleared her throat and tapped her foot impatiently. "Come on Andre, hurry up."

"Hold on, I'm just thinking." He flared up and breathed in sharply, he had to prepare himself and that alone was difficult. As he turned around to dive in, he paused quickly. Vibrations were shaking the volcano and the lava was churning. Was it about to erupt? No, it couldn't be. Something was shaking the entire thing. "What is that?" Tori flew up into the air and looked down at the volcano from a birds eye. From her location, she could see everything, and what she saw was Carly Shay pounding her fist into the volcano at multiple places.

"No! It's Carly, she's going to bust the volcano open!" Trina and Andre let out a loud exclaim and looked to where Tori was pointing. Carly had already busted up several cracks into the volcano, if they busted open, which they were most likely to do under all the pressure, the lava would shoot out and every town within the vicinity would burn! "Guys stop her, I'll try to seal up the cracks and holes!" The two nodded as Tori flew down towards the sides of the volcano. Andre and Trina started to go, but Trina put her hand to his chest, stopping him.

"You get the fragment Andre, I'll take care of Carly." Andre swallowed and looked back at the bubbling lava, he didn't have any other choice really. Trina _could_ handle Carly on her own and he knew that. Before he could say anything, though, Trina pushed him back into the lava. He screamed out and quickly flipped over, diving headfirst into the lava. As he crashed into it and opened his eyes, he laughed. It felt like a warm, peaceful lake, and he could see well as if he were wearing goggles. As he peered down, he could see the volcano was _very_ deep. At the very bottom, though, he could make out a tiny glimmer of something shiny. The fragment! His eyes filled with determination and he quickly started swimming, but the vibrations of the walls and the lava's constant shifting with the pounding was making his efforts even more strenuous. He could also make out dozens of cracks in the walls as he swam along. Hopefully Tori and Trina could take care of things.

Tori hovered in front of one crack that had a tiny amount of lava squirting out of it, this was the one that was closest to bursting. How she wished Beck or Cat in the form of an elemental, were here to help seal these with earth. She let out a deep sigh and positioned her palms outward, pointing them towards the hole. It was fine, though. She could make permanent seals of light in the cracks, making it so the lava would be secure. She brought her hands back momentarily and shoved them forward. "Seal!" Light started shooting from the edges of the crack and met in the middle, closing off the volcano before it ruptured.

She lowered her arm and brushed her brow off with her right hand. That was just one hole, but now she had seemingly a couple more dozen to secure. She lifted her eyes to the sky and moaned as she saw the volcano tremble again. Now there was one extra crack, courtesy of Carly. She moaned and started to fly to the next crack. Hopefully Trina could distract Carly and keep her from causing any more damage to this mountain, thus enabling her to seal all the cracks and prevent rupture.

Trina took a deep breath and glared down at Carly, who was rearing her fist once more. She was surprised to see another Slayer here, and one with incredible strength, at that. _"Pity we won't be able to talk, really."_ She let out a battle cry and Carly looked up at her with narrow eyes and a knowing smirk. She watched as Trina ran down the mountain and started towards her.

"It's about time you come down, Trina." As Trina reached her and started to throw a punch, Carly moved her fist towards her and collided her fist with Trina's. The two leapt back and Trina glared at her, examining her and trying to figure out where and what weaknesses this girl had. "I learned of you coming here to find some sort of fragment, so I decided to come and distract you long enough to _take_ it from you."

"And you're going to do that by putting several hundred, maybe thousands of lives at risk?"

"That's the idea. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes there's something wrong with that! You're not even evil!"

"I am now…" Trina growled sharply and dove in, slamming her fist into Carly's abdomen and sending her flying off of the volcano.

"Get off this mountain…" She ran towards the ground and watched Carly soaring through the air. The girl didn't seem to care that she'd just been punched. Carly stretched her arms out and grabbed the branch of a tree she was passing, then spun around it and shot towards the ground, landing firmly on her feet. Trina growled and clenched her fists as Carly started clapping her hands.

"Bravo, bravo, you've managed to stop me from destroying the volcano."

"Don't make me regret allowing my sister to try and remove the darkness inside you…"

"Why would you do that?" Carly smirked and folded her arms over, she knew what would happen if they did that. With all the pain she'd suffered in her life, she had so much anger and animosity boiling inside of her. Her heart had already been beginning to be corrupted, as what would happen to a Slayer when their heart began filling up with anger and hatred. Now that Sinjin corrupted her, there was little to no light left inside of her. If the Light Sword was used on her, it would eliminate all the darkness and nearly kill her, not to mention the severe amnesia that would occur. "I won't tell you what could happen if you did that to me, I'll let you think using the Light Sword on me will do any good at all for me. You may as well kill me."

"That's not an option."

"There is no way to remove the darkness inside my heart without causing any amount of amnesia."

"Then it's a risk we'll take, but we're not about to let you remain evil. I don't care what you say…normally I wouldn't care at all, but hey, I can't stop my sister from being concerned."

"Maybe you should, then." Carly laughed and Trina's rage started filling up inside of her. She let out a shout and tackled Carly to the ground, rearing her fist up. Carly lifted her hand and narrowed her eyes. "How did you get here on your own? You can't fly, you needed someone. Do you think I can fly too?"

"What? Wait…" Trina's eyes widened and she felt a light mist in the air, it smelled like it would rain pretty soon. No, not rain, an ice storm was on its way. She turned her eyes to the volcano and gasped as she spotted Valerie hovering above it, blowing cold air onto the lava and starting to freeze the top. "Tori! Above you!"

Tori groaned as she heard her sister calling for her, she was almost two thirds of the way done with sealing up the volcano, what more could happen? She looked up to the sky and that's when she spotted Valerie trying to freeze the lava, thus freezing Andre inside. "No! Not to my boyfriend you don't!"

Valerie turned her head down and narrowed her eyes as Tori started flying up towards her. She turned her attention to the angel and started blowing gusts of wind towards her, throwing Tori back. "You can ignore me, it would take an hour at least to freeze the entire thing. Your boyfriend will be fine until then." Tori clenched her teeth and generated her Light Sword, she was not letting Andre be trapped under a block of ice, no way. They didn't even have Beck here to help burn the ice away, he was all the way in the artic!

"I swear, if Sam's here…"

"Not quite, she's taking care of other matters right now. Besides, I'm the only one who can freeze up the lava, Jonah's only of the light tribe." Tori sneered at Valerie and swung her sword in the air, sending a large wave of light energy at the girl. Valerie's eyes widened as the wave collided into her and knocked her down. She quickly recovered and flipped herself over in the air, then waved her arm in a circular motion, sending a blast of lightning towards Tori.

Tori grunted heavily and brought her sword up into the air, letting the lightning hit it and allowing it to be absorbed within her blade. She narrowed her eyes and pointed the sword at her. "Counter." The lightning magnified itself and shot out of the sword at Valerie. The girl quickly moved out of the way and generated a tornado over Tori. Tori let out a scream as the tornado enveloped her and lifted her up. Her wings were being beaten all around by the wind, so she was unable to recover and get out of the storm.

"Not so easy to fight a storm controller now, is it?" Tori screamed in pain as lightning traveled up the tornado and struck her body in multiple spots. The next thing she knew, hail had entered the storm and was beating her as though someone were swinging golf balls at her. "Don't worry Tori, it will all be over soon enough. I promise."

"I wonder what your boyfriend would say to this."

"Well if we weren't corrupted the way we were, he wouldn't like to see me doing this and neither would I do this to you, but seeing as how Sinjin's our boss now and we need to kill you guys…guess what. We're going to kill you."

Tori screamed out and Trina became distracted long enough for Carly to kick her aside and deliver a flurry of punches into her body. Inside the volcano, Andre managed to get the fragment and was currently trying to get out through the top, but there was currently a large block of ice above him. How the hell had that formed?

_"Okay, what's going on out there…"_ He turned his eyes to a crack in the wall and swam over to it, peering through. His eyebrows rose as he saw Carly beating Trina down and Valerie standing in front of a tornado. _"Shit, the girls are in trouble and I can't get out of here!"_ He swam back towards the block of ice and started pushing against it in vain. He punched it, kicked it, did everything he could while in a frantic state of mind. _"Come on! Let me out of here!"_

Then it hit him, he was going about it all wrong, of course hitting the thing wasn't going to do anything good for him! He could see some of the lava starting to melt the edges of the ice, but while that was a good thing to melt the ice, just simply melting the edges would cause the ice, which was heavier than the lava, to fall down into the volcano. What this meant to Andre was, the ice would initially crush him. His eyes widened and he quickly sank back and pointed his palm towards the large block of ice, he would simply have to melt a hole through the center of it and travel out that way. No big deal. He let out a firm shout and struck the ice with white fire, instantly chipping away at it.

Trina coughed up blood with each blow that Carly struck her with, she clenched her teeth and started taking the blows while spreading her right hand out. There was one thing that she did have that Carly didn't, and that was the Royal bloodline that inherited the Warrior's Blade. "Hey Carly…I hate to say this, but if you don't get off me, you're in for a world of hurt."

"Oh really?" The girl laughed mockingly and lifted her fist up to strike Trina once more. She narrowed her eyes and smirked with pride. "I think I'll continue pounding the shit out of you if you don't mind." Trina's body was already aching so much that she wasn't even sure she'd be able to get up, but with all that pain, she just needed to ignore it.

The sword began materializing in her hand and she moved her eyes over to it. She panted heavily and moved her eyes back to Carly's locking them with hers. Carly froze with uncertainty, she felt Trina's cold glare and was suddenly sure she was up to something. "Don't say I didn't warn you." In a flash, Trina twitched her hand up and slashed upwards on Carly's body. Carly let out a shrill scream and flew off of Trina, slamming into the ground and moaning in pain.

Trina slowly stood up, grabbing her side and grimacing as her nerves tried to fight her. She moved her eyes to Carly and frowned, it was a shallow cut she gave her, but still a bad one nonetheless. Carly had a cut going all the way from her thigh to the middle of her chest. She looked up to the tornado and narrowed her eyes. "Hey you! Let my sister out of there!" She quickly swung her blade through the air and released it, letting it fly towards Valerie.

Valerie broke her concentration and looked down with wide eyes. The tornado evaporated and the storm went away as the sword started to reach her. She quickly blew the sword away with a powerful wind. Trina clenched her fists and watched as Valerie pointed her palms towards her and the Warrior's blade dematerialized for Trina.

Behind Valerie, Tori was hovering in the air and regaining her composure. She was breathing heavily and glaring ferociously at Valerie as she shook her wings and stretched them out. Valerie froze and slowly looked back at Tori with wide eyes. Tori quickly cloaked her with her wings. A loud zapping sound erupted in the air and Tori brought her wings back, Valerie groaned painfully and fell into the ground below her, defeated.

From the volcano, a blast of white fire shot out of the center of the ice block and Andre flew out with the fragment in tow. The girls looked at him as he held up the fragment. "I got it! Are you guys all right?"

"We'll be just fine…" Tori moved her eyes along the volcano and sighed with exhaustion. "I still have to seal up the remaining cracks. Are you all right, Andre?" She moved over to him and he met her halfway. He nodded and looked her over, frowning at her bruises. "I'm fine, I just had a small run in with a storm." She turned her eyes down to Trina and called out. "Are you all right?"

Trina smirked slightly and lifted up her thumb. "Never better! She didn't hit my face at all." Tori chuckled vainly and quickly hugged Andre. He hugged her back and watched as she flew back to the volcano. He rushed down to Trina and looked to Carly's body with arched eyebrows, he was surprised to see Trina did quite a number on her. "Hey Andre, seal her wound up, all right?"

"Yeah, I'll get right on that…" He knelt down next to Carly and placed his hand over her wound. He closed his eyes and let the fire drip down onto the wound, burning it shut. He carefully moved his hand along the wound, slowly and carefully burning it closed. She might end up with a nasty scar, but if it saved her life, that would be better off. When finished, he rose up and turned to Trina. "Once Tori's done, maybe she can stick these two with her sword and get rid of the darkness in their hearts."

"That's the idea." They watched Tori as she sealed up the remaining holes, it was all in a hard day's work. At least they managed to get the fragment, even if they nearly died doing it.

They didn't see Valerie rise up behind them, she carefully rose up into the air and brought Carly's unconscious body up with air. Quickly, she took off. Andre and Trina turned around and shouted as the two escaped. "No!" Sooner or later, they'd catch them. The bad guys couldn't hide forever, they would be found and they would be saved, whether they wanted to be or not.

* * *

><p>An intense battle, great teamwork, what did you all think of it?<p> 


	28. Feel like a Monster

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 (Feel Like a Monster)<p>

Beck and Jade stood shaking on the island they were supposed to find the fragment in, they had several thick layers of clothing and coats on them and they were _still_ cold. Granted Beck wasn't as cold as Jade because he could just tap into his fire element and warm himself up somewhat. It wasn't like the flame dominion people, though, he couldn't quite cloak himself in fire. Granted each element had their own special, ultimate power that he could use and transform into if any battle ever grew dangerous enough.

The element of fire had the same basic similar power as the flame dominion warriors, a giant phoenix that could overtake and possibly melt the entire island of ice that they were on. The light element's ultimate attack opened up a portal that from the outside smelled so sweet, felt heavenly, generated a soft humming sound that attracted the ears of someone evil, and it was very easy on the eyes. However, once inside, a person was trapped for all eternity, unable to die. Inside the portal, a foul odor, worse than anything imaginable would forever haunt the smell. The light would be so bright that it would be blinding, though the person could never go blind, they would just have a blinding light in their eyes for all eternity. A sound greater than that of a wailing siren would always penetrate their ears and they would walk around, constantly feeling as though they were touching something slimy, disgusting, and puke worthy. It was literally hell inside something that outwardly looked so perfect.

The ultimate attack of darkness was to generate a giant black ball on the ground with a diameter of one hundred feet, it would suck anything within a fifty foot area into it as a black hole. After a minute, the ball would vanish and leave in its place fine powder that it crumbled everything into. It was a devastating attack that Beck hoped never to actually have to use.

As for the earth, it would turn him into a giant stone bull creature that could crush just about anything in its path. The water attack would form a giant square about three hundred feet wide, five hundred feet long, and box in the area, going up about one thousand feet high. It would fill up with water, but leave the enemy in a bubble to let him face the giant shark creature that the user would turn into. Now if they were in the sea, that box wasn't needed. The air's ultimate was basically the same as the fire, only without the fire.

"Hey Beck, Beck what are you doing?" Jade's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he gave her a gentle smile. He wasn't sure why his mind had been pulled into that cycle of thinking, maybe he felt he would have to use one of those moves. "Come on, we don't have all day. I think they others will end up waiting on us if we waste time, let's try to avoid making them wait." She also didn't want to keep her real dad waiting either, she just felt like he needed her. He wouldn't be a storm controller, obviously, but an elemental. She wondered what tribe she came from. Beck's family came from the water tribe, Jonah's from the Light, she had a feeling she didn't come from those two. "I really want to see my dad too, so let's hurry this up."

"Right, I'm with you there." The two entered the black cave and Beck lifted one claw into the air, lighting it on fire and lighting the entire cave up. The question was how deep would the cave be? "Wonder how long we'll be walking along before this whole thing is over, I just want to get back to my body."

"I know. I bet you want some questions from your dad, huh."

"Well for the most part, I've learned plenty about my elemental powers and stuff from others, like Jonah, but there is just one thing I want my dad to explain to me." Sometimes when Beck became really pissed off, he felt there was something inside him trying to come out. He didn't understand what it was, but he never quite asked Jonah about it. Jonah would probably know, because evidently it had something to do with the Elementals.

Beck placed his arm around Jade's waist and she rested her head upon his shoulder as they continued to travel further down the caverns. At least there were no sharp turns, no twists, no surprises. However, it was exhausting and the further they went in, the colder they became. Fortunately Beck had both of them relatively covered with fire so they would not freeze.

They walked for what seemed to be hours and both of them were pleasantly surprised when they made it to the end of the cave. There had been a couple rough areas that did surprise them, but for the most part, it was smooth sailing. The one thing they were sure of, there had been no reason to use any kind of booby traps because the bottom of the cave was so cold that no normal human being could actually enter without freezing to death. It was something that reminded them how fortunate they were to _not_ be 'normal' humans.

Beck lit the room up with light, making sure that all the darkness would evaporate. The flash of light caused the fragment to appear etched into a hole in the wall of the cave. Jade smiled as Beck reached up and grabbed it. "Smooth sailing, huh?"

"Yeah, now let's get out of here." Her teeth were hitting each other and her skin had formed so many tiny bumps that she was seriously becoming too frustrated with the timing. Beck nodded and returned his arm to her waist, smirking with pride.

"You're going to hate me for this."

"What?" She eyed him suspiciously as she began to feel a cold wind hit her neck. Her eyes widened as the two lifted up from the ground.

"I love you baby."

"Beck Oliver, I swear to god if I freeze even more because of this, I'll-" She screamed as they flew through the caverns. The cold wind beat against their faces and Jade had become so winded that she could barely even breathe. In the distance she could see the entrance of the tunnel coming towards them. She moved her arms in front of her face and growled as her eyes flew shut from the wind. "Beck!"

"Just a little bit more, dear."

"I'm going to hurt you after this! I swear!"

"I love you."

"Damn it!"

Within a minute, they shot out of the cave and Beck came to a halt on the ground. He released Jade and her glare fell upon him. He chuckled nervously and shrugged his shoulder. "What can I say? I got us out of there quickly, so we can start heading off this island now." She started to move towards him, her eyes were narrow and spiteful. "I got it, I'm in trouble now."

"You're in for a whole lot of trouble, actually." A voice spoke from behind and they turned around to see Danny smirking dangerously at them. "As a matter of fact, Jeremy's with me right now and Jonah's on his way. You can hand over that fragment please, because Sinjin has informed us of what it does."

"What? This old thing?" Beck pointed to the handle and shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing important. Believe me."

"Beck!" Beck turned around to see Jeremy holding Jade still and positioning a blade at her throat. His eyes widened and the blood pumping through his veins started to heat up. She knew that as long as Jeremy was holding onto her, she couldn't attack him with her storm power because she'd hit herself too. She also couldn't strike Danny, because then Jeremy would end up slashing her throat. "I'm deadlocked Beck, I lose either way. Get me out of here!"

"Don't move, Beck, or she'll get it." Jeremy smirked and Beck rolled his eyes at the cliché that the man just used. "Now come on, get pissed."

"Let her go, asshole…"

"How about this? No." Beck sneered and clenched his fists. He was having some difficulty trying to figure out how to free his girlfriend from Jeremy's grasp. Jeremy's left hand, that was holding Jade's arm, turned into Beck's hand and he smirked as he dug his claws into her. She screamed out in pain, which caused Beck's blood and fear to spike up inside him.

"Asshole, I said let her go!"

"One more thing." Jade started to shiver as a small layer of ice began forming around her arm. Beck growled out and his insides began churning. Danny laughed and Beck quickly turned his gaze onto the man. He wanted to slash Danny's throat out, he wanted to tear his head off, to destroy him. Jeremy chuckled darkly and narrowed his eyes. "Come on Beck, show us what you can do."

Beck's eyes filled with hatred as Jade screamed in pain again, Jeremy had just cut into her arm once more. "Let. Her. Go!" He roared out with anger and Jeremy quickly sidestepped him, dragging Jade with him. Beck turned his eyes toward Jeremy and felt an even stronger growl inside his throat. He spread his fingers out and slowly retracted his claws, it was an involuntary move, considering he hadn't wanted to take away his own weapon.

"I warned you, boy." Jade gasped as Jeremy removed the knife from her throat and stuck it into her side. She screamed in agony and fell to the ground. Beck's eyes lit up wildly and his soul howled with rage. Jeremy laughed and kicked Jade down to the ground. For a second, she did not move. Beck's face paled and hi body trembled.

The two men laughed as Beck's rage and anger started to flood his insides. His eyes began to turn the color of fire, of crimson. He growled as an uncomfortable, uncontrollable urge that he'd never before felt started pounding him inside.

Above, Jonah had finally arrived and he'd seen what was going on. He paled and his eyes widened as he shouted at Danny and Jeremy. "You fucking idiots! Get out of there! Shit!"

The two men looked up and stared at Jonah as if he had an extra head or just suggested them dance around. Though the reason for his panic became clear when they heard a nearby roar. Jade's eyes widened as she lifted her head and froze. "Beck?"

Beck was now even hairier than usual, thick black fur coated his now more muscular body. His fingernails had grown an inch longer and were pointy like sharp teeth. His face had started to change into that of a wolf and his teeth were now part of a long snout. His face was etched into a snarl and his tail slowly beat from side to side. He just transformed into a beast, a werewolf.

Jonah cursed mentally and quickly dove down. "Fuck, it's too late!" He grabbed Jade from the ground and she let out a shrill cry as Beck charged for Jeremy.

Jeremy let out a shout as Beck grabbed him in a wild, untamed fury. He bit into his prey's shoulder and grabbed his right arm, then proceeded to swiftly tear it from his body. Danny's eyes widened as he watched Jeremy be slammed upon the ground and mutilated. Beck slashed his hand across Jeremy's back and smashed his heavy foot onto the back of his knee, crushing it. "Help me!" Jeremy cried out and tried to recover, but Beck's actions were too swift and wild for him to get any chance.

Jeremy started clawing at the ground, trying to crawl away using his free hand, but Beck crashed his hand into his back and started to tear up his insides. "My lung! He crushed my lung!" Jeremy gasped out his words and rolled onto his back. He looked up at the monstrous beast and locked eyes with him, whimpering in fear as Beck tilted his head back and let out a violent howl.

Jonah positioned himself and Jade onto a tree branch and watched quietly as Jade cried out for Beck. "What is he doing? We have to stop him! This isn't right! I know they're bad, but this isn't the right way to fight them!"

"Good luck trying to reason with it. That isn't Beck right now…"

"What?" Terror shot through her as Jonah pressed his lips tightly together. He was trying to think of a way to stop the wolf demon, because right now with the way he was, he would likely be too powerful.

"Once that wolf sets his eyes on a prey, he will stop at nothing to tear him apart limb from limb. Right now, the Beck you know and love is not there. That wolf has taken over and is in charge. Maybe if you try to reason with him, try to reach Beck inside, you could get him to get strong enough to take over, but right now…there is no chance of that."

"I-I don't understand…is Beck…"

"Every Elemental male has this problem. An inner wolf demon, not _quite_ a werewolf, but close to it. Their speed is incomparable, their violent nature is lethal as ever and there's almost no stopping their rage. An elemental has to be _calm_ under everything."

"Beck usually is…"

"Until those men started trying to kill you, yes." Jade frowned and swallowed hard as she turned her eyes to Beck. She gasped and turned her head away as she watched the wolf tear Jeremy's chest open from the center. Jonah was right, Beck would never do something like that willingly. "When an elemental male becomes so angered, so afraid, so filled with hatred, if they don't know how to control it…that inner wolf rises up. If they can't control the wolf when he shows up, then they're lost. That wolf will destroy whatever is in its sight. Right now, it would be Jeremy. There's hardly a way to beat it…unless you can somehow manage to fight it and knock it out, or by some luck reach inside and try to connect with the elemental male that is there, then you may as well just run when the wolf comes out."

"Oh my god…is there a way to separate the two?"

"Not without killing the man himself." Jade's eyes enlarged as she watched Jeremy's twitching body. How could she possibly stop him? Danny took a fearful step back as the wolf turned his sights upon him. Thinking fast, the vampire transformed into a bat and flew away. Jonah's eyes narrowed and he watched Danny retreat. "The fools wanted to bring that monster out, but they'd never seen it before."

"I don't understand something…before, a couple weeks ago, when Beck knocked out Valerie in that violent way and you…stabbed him." Jonah moved his eyes to Jade as she took in a deep breath. "How come you didn't change?"

"I've known about my powers for years, Jade. I've had ample time to control my anger, to centralize it and keep it from reaching the point where that beast comes out." She nodded and Jonah returned his eyes to the beast on the ground, it was now watching them. He scowled and sweat ran down his neck. "Shit, he's spotted us."

"What?" She looked towards the wolf as it sniffed the air and started towards the tree. It grabbed the tree and began pulling. Jonah cussed and quickly grabbed Jade up. "What's going on!"

"He's about to topple the whole thing! I told you, he stops at nothing to destroy his targets." Jonah flew off and looked down to Beck, growling softly as the beast sneered angrily. "You remember Beck's mother died, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Want to know how?"

"…" Her eyes started to glaze over as she stared at the wolf, Jonah didn't even have to say it. If Beck's father was an elemental and his mother tried to stop the man in wolf form, then she might have died in the process. It was obvious.

"Sinjin attacked them, nearly killed the woman and his father turned into that beast. While Sinjin escaped, the beast tore the woman apart as she tried to stop him. Maybe if she used tenderness instead of trying to fight him, maybe she could have reached the man and survived." Jade looked to the wolf and breathed in. So Beck was in there and could be reachable if she didn't attack him? "The thing that stopped him was the cry of a baby."

"The cry of…" Beck was young when his mother died, so maybe it was him that reached the man. "How do you know all this…"

"Everyone in the Elemental Realm knows that the king killed the queen, albeit unintentionally." Jade slowly nodded and swallowed hard as the wolf glared up at them. She clenched her hands and breathed out.

"Put me down then…"

"Excuse me. Are you insane?"

"Maybe…" Jonah raised his eyebrow as Jade blew out of his arm and back flipped onto the ground. He was going to go after her, but she shot him a glare that told him to stay away. The wolf snarled and slowly began to approach her. She turned to him and stepped forward. "Beck, I know you're there…I know you aren't going to hurt me. You would never hurt me."

The beast growled and stepped just inches from her. Jonah braced himself to try and go in there before Jade got herself killed. He didn't know _why_ he wanted to do that, considering he was supposed to kill _both _of them, but he had a feeling that Beck would do the same for Valerie if he were the one that was in beast form. Those from the Elemental Realm all considered that to be respectful, they just looked at each other as one big family, even if they were from separate tribes. Besides, it would be worse if Beck realized _he_ killed Jade. His father had been, and still was, completely depressed and felt terrible over killing his wife, Beck didn't need that.

"I'm not letting you hurt anyone else, Beck…" Jade kept her eyes locked with the beast, it couldn't strike her. Maybe something was restraining him, holding it back. She inched forward and lifted her arms up. "I love you, I know you love me too." She wrapped her arms around him and he growled softly. It was confused, uncertain of his next move. "I'm here…" She looked ahead at Jeremy's dead body and let a tear fall down her cheek, she knew Beck would take it hard if he knew he did that. "I'm not leaving you, I refuse to do that."

The beast let out another confused grunt and moved his arms around her. She smiled softly and rubbed her head against his fur. She wasn't afraid of him, she wanted him to know that. Whatever happened that Beck's mother ended up dying, Jade wasn't letting that happen. She did not want to do anything wrong.

The fur receded and slowly Beck returned to his true human form. He stared ahead with confusion, spotting Jonah and swallowing hard. He felt like something had gone wrong, but what on earth could that be? "Jade?" She lifted her head back and smiled as her eyes locked onto his. "What happened?" He turned his head around and froze as his eyes landed on Jeremy's body. Panic rushed through him and he started panting. "Did I do that?"

"Don't worry about it right now, Beck…" She lowered her hand and grasped his hand softly, kissing him gently. His heart sank down and he slowly moved his hands up in front of his face. What happened to him? What did he do? Did he hurt anyone else? Thinking fast, he turned his eyes to Jade.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Beck. Let's just go, okay?"

"What about Jonah?" He lifted his eyes up, half expecting a fight. Jonah huffed and folded his arms over, Jeremy and Danny had done enough as it were. Really though, what was he going to do? Try to kill Beck and Jade immediately after saving their lives, basically?

"Whatever, for all intents and purposes…I was never here. Go do whatever the hell it was that you guys do." He turned away and began walking off. Jade was tempted to thank him, but she figured he probably wouldn't want to hear it. Her shoulders rose up slightly and she looked at Beck with a small smile.

"I guess we're off to that island then. Hopefully Robbie and Cat are done, along with the rest. Then we get to become human again!" He slowly nodded and returned his gaze back to Jeremy. His stomach churned inside of him and he quickly turned away, unable to look upon the deceased. Maybe, whatever happened, his father could explain.

* * *

><p>Well, we just saw what would be Beck's rage form, and Jade managed to get him back, risking her own death. Jeremy's dead now. What did you think of it all?<p> 


	29. Final Fragment and the Vampire King

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 29 (Final Fragment and the Vampire King)<p>

Robbie beat through the thicket of the forest and looked over at Cat as she danced and jumped through the grass. Her laugher reached his heart and lifted him up. The sun shone down on her, causing her radiant hair and her beautiful skin to glow brighter. He quickly turned his eyes away from her, they had a mission, a _job_ to do. There was no time for silly little crushes.

But was it a crush? He returned his gaze to her and sighed softly. Just a crush? One he'd been dealing with for a long time. He'd do anything for her, protect her from the dangers of the world, go to the ends of the earth for her. He knew he liked her, but how did she feel about him? She turned into him at one point, so she must know how he feels about her. Did that count as him confessing his feelings to her? He blinked and gazed up at the sky. If so, it wasn't fair, but he probably couldn't control that fact. Andre and Beck teased him constantly about it, telling him how he should just ask her out, but no girl would want a guy who carried a puppet around.

"Robbie, I think we're almost to the coordinates!" He looked over at her and saw her luscious lips curled up into a smile. She had her arm pointed out and jumped for joy. It seemed only natural for her to be so excited, after all they were going to be back in their bodies soon!

"Pretty close. Hopefully the others got the other fragments. After this, we're off to Wallis and Futuna Islands." Cat laughed happily and ran ahead. Robbie's heart played like a melody and he quickly ran after her, smiling brightly. He didn't need Rex if he had all these friends, if he was able to protect himself and them, then he would never need that puppet. He felt so light, so carefree, so euphoric. Assuming Cat knew how he felt, was she waiting for him to say something? If she was, did he need a confidence boost? Rex had always been hurtling those insults, maybe he was trying to make Robbie stand up for himself, to stand up for something he believed in and he never did. _"Damn, how pathetic is that?"_

He sighed deeply and pulled the detector that David gave him from his pocket. It was a holy detector capable of alerting them of the location of certain holy objects, such as the one they were looking for now. It was flashing with rapid speed, alerting him that they were almost on top of it. "Hey Cat, I think we made it!" There was no response, the silence was chilling to him. He lifted his head up and found himself surrounded by trees. "Hey…Cat? Cat, where are you!" Had she gotten lost? She'd run ahead, probably too far.

Her scream echoed through the air and struck Robbie with fear. "Cat?" He dropped the object on the ground and ran off in the direction of her scream, what could have happened? "Cat!" After running for a minute, he finally found her. She was being held by Dracula, his arm around her neck and eyes in a dangerous scowl. Her eyes were wide and filled with panic, the thought of changing to fight Dracula didn't even cross her mind.

"Ah, Robbie Shapiro, the son of Thomas Shapiro…how nice that I should destroy the son of the man who killed me." Robbie swallowed hard and closed his hands tightly. He already knew this tale, he didn't care about it. He wasn't avenging his father by taking out Dracula, he would avenge his father when he slaughtered Danny with his bare hands. Dracula looked at Cat with a slow smirk and moved his finger down her cheek. She shuddered at her touch. "Now this girl, I don't particularly care about her. I think it would be best, however, if she helped me to regain my life. Now that she lures you to me, that is an unexpected pleasure, Mr. Shapiro."

"She has nothing to do with this, Dracula. Let her go." He moved his eyes to her, he could see she was paralyzed with fear. He closed his eyes and delivered a thought to her. _"Cat. Cat, it will be okay. I won't let him hurt you, just relax and if you can get free…fight him with me. Just don't be afraid, you're going to be fine. Do you trust me?"_

Cat's face softened and her eyes met his. Her heart rose up in her chest, he might never know how much those words affected her. Confidence started flowing through her veins and her lips formed the tiniest smile she could muster. _"Yes."_

"Why are you just standing there, Shapiro? Why don't you fight?" Robbie opened his eyes and raised his eyebrow, did Dracula assume he wasn't psychic like his father had been? Dracula chuckled vainly and narrowed his eyes. "I've been watching you all these years. Maybe without that puppet your father made, you're nothing. That's it isn't it?" A slow smirk came to both Robbie and Cat as they realized Dracula's situation. He honestly _didn't_ think Robbie had any powers. So he was overly confident without knowing his opponent, this was something that typically worked against someone during a fight.

"Guess what, Dracula." Robbie moved his eyes to Dracula's right arm which held Cat still. "I _don't_ need Rex anymore." Dracula raised his eyebrow as Cat's lips grew into a wide grin. _"Get ready to run over here, Cat."_ She slowly nodded her head and Dracula quickly looked at her. What the hell was she doing? Robbie lifted his arm up and clenched his fingers forward. With that Dracula's arm flew outward. The vampire let out a scream as Cat ran behind Robbie. Robbie pushed forward and Dracula was sent flying through the air. "Don't be so quick to assume things Dracula, because you might just be in for a shock."

"You bastard!" Robbie shrugged and brought his hand around his chest, sending Dracula hurtling through the air once more. "Stop this nonsense at once!" Robbie lifted his shoulders up and brought the vampire back, slamming him into the ground in front of them. He then moved his hands to his chest and pressed his fingertips together, constricting Dracula's bones and pressing them hard against each other. Dracula let out a loud scream of pain and clenched his fingers in the ground, continuing his banshee like screaming.

"That must be how arthritis feels, huh Drac?" Dracula roared and slowly pushed himself from the ground, his chest heaved with every heavy breath he exhaled. Hatred pumped through his veins as he glared at Robbie and cracked his neck. "I'm stronger than my father, Dracula, just as Danny's stronger than you. Do you honestly believe you're going to kill me?"

"Don't get cocky, brat." He roared with anger as his body began shifting. Robbie and Cat eyed him nervously as his eyes shone brightly and he started growing to nearly the size of a skyscraper. His body became black and scaly, his arms grew wings and his nails grew sharper. His ears became long and pointy and his fangs dripped past his chin. His form slightly resembled Danny's form, only mega sized. Cat grabbed Robbie's arm with her hand and looked at him with a nervous fear.

"How are we going to take _that_ thing out?" Robbie clicked his tongue and took a slight step back as the beast roared in his face. A gust of wind and saliva blew him back slightly and he quickly shook himself.

"Nobody ever said it would be easy, I guess. Try fire." Cat nodded and transformed into Andre, hopefully this would work out well. She started flying up into the air as Robbie ran towards the right. The monster slammed its fist down into the ground, trying to crush its prey. Robbie quickly looked back and tightened his jaw in thought. How the hell was he going to do this?

Cat flew behind the beast and held her hand out, shooting out fire like a flamethrower against the demon. Fire was most often the bane of a vampire. Dracula roared in agony and slashed his large hand at Cat, attempting to swat her away from him. She avoided the swipe and threw five consecutive fireballs into his face. "Nice try!"

Seeing an opening, Robbie bounced backwards and stared at the monster's chest, he already had a cut there from some prior battle. He closed his eyes and envisioned the wound opening. As he did this, Dracula's shrill scream hit his ears. He smirked and folded his arms while opening his eyes, that cut was now a five foot long opening. "Cat! Get the fire into his wound!"

"All right!" Dracula covered his wound with his hand and growled out as Cat flew towards his front. She lifted up her hands and started pulling them away and pushing them forward several times, firing off multiple rounds of fire arcs towards the monster. Robbie smirked once more and took a step forward.

"One difference about you, Dracula, and your former apprentice…he's a lot smaller and a lot faster. You are just a psychic's toy right now. It's no wonder my father managed to defeat you."

"Cocky brat!" Dracula lunged forward and ignored the flames going inside his body. The pain was intense and his organs were burning, but his rage was what empowered him. He grabbed Robbie with his left hand and roared as he brought him to his face. "I'm bigger than you, so clearly I can still crush you."

"Let go of my Robbie!" Robbie's eyebrows rose as Dracula scoffed. Cat landed upon Dracula's wrist in Trina's form. The vampire had no clue what was coming, but to Robbie, the threat was clear. He closed his eyes and braced for impact as Cat lifted up the Warrior's Sword. She thrust it down into the behemoth's wrist, causing him to scream out in pain. "You won't kill him, you're not allowed!" She twisted her blade and sent it through the rest of Dracula's wrist, slicing it off.

"No!" The monster fell back, agonizing over his lost hand. How had she done that? His skin was made up of the hardest substance, there was nothing in this world that could cut into it. "How? Nothing in this world matches my skin!" Cat smirked and twirled the sword in her hand, she was actually impressed with the power as well.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but none of us, including Trina, are of _this_ world. This is my friend Trina's power, or at least half of it, and her sword is unbreakable and can cut through _anything_, including your thickest skin. I suppose you know what that means…Have you heard of the Slayer's Dominion?" Dracula paled and his eyes grew large. The slayers were the very reason that the vampires fled the Vampire Realm. There had been a war fought between the Slayers and Vampires, it had been raging on for centuries, since the dawn of time itself. Even Van Helsing himself had come from the Slayer's planet. "I'm guessing by your reaction, you know of the Slayer's Dominion."

"Yeah…"

"Well Trina, which is who I appear as, is the daughter of one of the strongest Slayers alive. Good luck, want to know what that means?"

"Oh crap…" Cat leapt forward onto Dracula's shoulder and smirked as she extended her blade. Robbie pushed himself up from the ground, kicking away the vampire's dead hand and looking up at Cat with an impressed smile. She was turning him on in so many ways, more ways than she might ever know.

"It means you're dead, Dracula. Another thing…she's also Robbie's guardian angel, so…this is kind of appropriate."

"You bitch!" Dracula brought his free hand up to swat her from his shoulder. She counted with a shout and thrust the blade forward, cutting into Dracula's palm. He roared with anger as she cut out through the side of his hand. She looked down at Robbie and grinned.

"Robbie, freeze him!"

"On it." Dracula's eyes widened as Robbie lifted up his hands and held out his palms. Dracula strained in effort as he attempted to fight the telekinesis. He could feel the effect coming on slowly, but even he was not powerful enough to stop it, he was truly weak. He groaned out painfully as his body halted every possible movement.

"Thanks!" Dracula's heart sped up as a wave of fear washed over him. He whined and watched Cat lift the sword back and slam it through his neck, releasing the blade as it shot through his neck and out the other side. His eyes widened and blood seeped through the wound. The blade started spinning and returning as a boomerang, cutting through the rest of his neck and decapitating him entirely. Cat grabbed the sword in her hand as Dracula's head fell backwards and tore off, landing on the ground. She flung off as his body started reverting back to human.

She landed in Robbie's arms and transformed back into her true form, smiling into Robbie's eyes as Dracula's body crashed into the ground. "Cat, can I just say one thing?" She shook her head no and he appeared baffled. Quickly, she leaned forward and kissed his lips, ridding herself of all the tension she held back. His eyes widened in surprise. He moved his arms around her and closed his eyes, kissing her passionately. His heart pounded heavily in his chest and the blood rose up to his skin, warming him. She slowly pulled away and Robbie gazed into her eyes with longing. "Will you go out with me?"

"Took you long enough…"

"Did you just kiss me or am I dreaming?" She laughed happily and hugged him closer, resting her head upon his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"You protected me, Robbie. You didn't need the puppet anymore…Thank you. It's true what they say, a woman is attracted to confidence, you know." Robbie chuckled nervously and smiled softly. Was that what she'd been waiting on? His confidence? As he eyed Dracula's body, he thought about his friends. Beck and Andre were plenty confident and they had girlfriends, they never remained fearful. Robbie hadn't been afraid of Dracula, he was confident in his ability to protect Cat from him, and in return, she was able to help take the behemoth out, and very attractively so too. His heart jumped up and he held on to her with a firm hold.

"I'll never need the puppet. As long as you're with me, as long as all our friends are together, I think that's all that matters. I'll gladly protect you, them, and be a part of the team." Cat smiled and looked over as Dracula's body vanished away to the mysterious unknown. Robbie grunted and tore his eyes away. "Wonder what happens when the ghosts die off like that…"

"I don't know, but do you think we'd be able to see them when we get back?"

"Maybe…it might be something left over." They pulled apart and Cat placed a gentle hand into his strong hand, she was beaming with pride. "Let's go get this final fragment, then head over to the island where I'm pretty sure everyone's waiting."

"Yeah they're already there." Robbie raised his eyebrow as Cat released a nervous chuckle, she'd already read through their memories, curiously wondering how they were faring.

"Did you tap into their memories when you changed into them?"

"Yes…I was curious!"

"Of course you were." He laughed and moved with her to the location he dropped the device at. He picked it up and returned it to his pocket, then pointed to the ground. "Right here, let's start digging."

"Got it." She turned into Beck and flipped on the earth element. She clicked her claws together and a began creating a crater, pulling up all the earth. Robbie used is telekinesis to locate anything that wasn't authentic dirt. Eventually he came across a small brown box and pulled it from the mold. Cat looked over at him and he gave her a nod of approval. She nodded in return and dumped the dirt back into the earth. "Is that it?" She moved over to Robbie as he held the dirt covered box in front of him.

"Should be." The object looked as though it had been undisturbed for centuries, amazingly enough. It seemed no matter what, the angels were meticulous as ever to hide this object. The question was, what would happen after this was used? Robbie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. When they opened the box, they saw the final fragment and smiled as a sense of finality struck them. After a minute of silence, thinking about how close to being back to their bodies they were, Robbie spoke up. "We should go now."

"Yeah, I think they're all getting a tad impatient now."

"Wasn't my fault we ran into the vampire."

"True." Cat looked up into the sky and was ready to turn into one of the flyers, she paused only when Robbie let out a small grunt. "What is it?"

"Kiss me again?" He asked in a mock playful, pouting tone. She laughed and reached over, kissing him passionately. As she moved away from him, she saw a goofy grin cross his lips. "That was amazing!"

"Of course. You know, I think we'll have more fun than the other couples."

"Why is that?"

"I'm a shapeshifter, think of all the fantasies." She smirked and Robbie blushed with mild embarrassment.

"Hey!" Cat laughed and transformed into Tori, spread her wings, and took to the air. She preferred this flight method simply because of the wings. Robbie smirked and took off after her. "I think I'd rather kiss you than any form in the world that you can take."

"You can't kiss Angelina Jolie, can you?"

"I…Angelina Jolie? Really?" She giggled as Robbie shook away the fantasy, he was a one woman man anyway, but did it count as cheating if it was Cat transformed into that person? Of course, Cat was only joking and he knew that, she'd never go for something like that. It simply wouldn't feel right for either of them.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, what did you think of the teamwork the two displayed? Pretty good, huh? And if all you got to say is "good chapter" with no real advice or anything, then Robbie and Cat will team up once more and go after you, dun dun dun!<p> 


	30. David and the Archangel

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 30 (David and the Archangel)<p>

Everyone met on the island designated for their meet, they had to make sure they were not followed, and they had not been. Robbie and Cat were the last to arrive. When they made it, the group was pleasantly surprised to see them holding hands. Andre gave a chuckle and walked over to them, nudging Robbie in the arm and smirking. "So, you finally asked her out or something?" Robbie blushed and rubbed the back of his neck while Cat smiled brightly. Tori gasped and ran over to them, ready to cheer them on.

"Oh my god, finally?"

A flash erupted and grabbed everybody's attention. David stood before them and smiled expectantly. "Glad to see you all made it here. Step forward." The group pulled out their fragments and stepped forward. Their eyes were filled with curiosity, he was sure they were wondering what it would be like to travel to the Garden. He met Beck's eyes and felt a great sorrow and guilt weighing upon him. He frowned as Beck bowed his head. "What's the matter, Beck? What happened?"

"I'm a monster, sir." David's heart pulled at the boy's sentence and watched as Jade took Beck's hand and leaned against him. The others looked at him with the same sadness while David moved over to him and rested his hand upon his shoulder. "I got angry, turned into some kind of beast and…killed Jeremy."

"You are by no means a monster, I am sure your father will explain what has happened to you. Until then, don't dwell upon this." He removed his hand and looked to the others. "As we enter Eden, nobody can have any troublesome thoughts or emotions. This land is a sacred land and it is guarded by an angel more powerful than even myself." The group let out a collective gasp and David felt a sense of pride inside, he always wanted to introduce Michael like that, but he already had, maybe they'd forgotten about him. "I know I told you guys about Michael the Archangel, didn't I? Did you forget in your travels?"

"Maybe…"

"Well that explains it then." He chuckled and started to transform into his full angel form. He put a smirk on his face as his wings spread out wide and his hair became long and wavy. He always loved letting people watch him transform, the awe and surprise in their eyes made it worth his while. "I must be in full form for this. Tori, you will not yet be able to open this particular passageway, only the most powerful and head angel is permitted to open this path. Do you understand?" His daughter gave a brisk nod of her head and he smiled with pride at his children. What wasn't there to be proud of? "One day Tori, you _will_ be able to make this journey. That you came all this way as it is, is a spectacular thing. It shows great growth, for all of you. Each of you will become strong leaders of your respective realms, or even strong knights."

"Thank you sir," Robbie stated with a calm smile.

"When you enter into this place, you must be completely respectful, the people you are about to meet are even more important than I am." He folded his arms over as the group started to freeze up, he could see how nervous they were, but that was nothing abnormal. Surely the feeling would pass when they met the Archangel, Adam, and Eve. "Michael and I look a little alike, except his hair is blonde and he has much more of a piercing gaze, but don't feel afraid of him." The Archangel was a stern and strict angel, true, but it was only because he had so much weight upon his shoulders. "Now, if you will each hand me the fragments of Michael's sword, I will put them together." The others hesitated momentarily and Trina stepped bravely forward.

"Dad? This is _Michael's_ sword?"

"Oh yes, I did not tell you that before."

"Yeah, just a _little_ information you neglected. Wow…that's big…" The kids carefully reached for their individual fragments and began walking over to David. He breathed in as they began to connect the fragments. This moment had been foretold centuries ago, the tale of princes and princesses, kings and queens, of six individual realms coming together to bring peace to the world and to eliminate darkness. Also foretold was of their royal knights, the ones who would come to head their Royal Guards. They were to join them in the battle, helping to remove the darkness from each individual realm they were from.

"You will be joined by the future heads of your Royal Guard. They are not yet ready to fight alongside you, as their hearts are currently tainted with the darkness." The group looked amongst each other, exchanging confused glances until it slowly began dawning upon them just _who_ David was talking about. "Granted, Robbie, your head of the Royal Guard is not tainted. He will be the first to join you, but your mission when you return to your body is to eliminate the Blood King from the Psychic Realm before he destroys anymore worlds."

Robbie swallowed and a quick hint of fear grew in his eyes, then that fear became determination and confidence. "Yes sir, I understand. Tori, the same is said of your Royal Guard, she is not yet tainted, but she is helping to clear the darkness from the heart of one of the Flame Dominion's Royal Guard." He tilted his head to the side and lifted his eyes skyward. A voice spoke out in his mind, asking him to move it along. Time did not halt for even the head angel. "I will not say anything more at this moment, piece Michael's sword together and hand it to me."

"Yes sir." As they began to bring the fragments together, they were wowed by a golden light emanating from the cracks, gluing the fragments together. Eventually, they were no longer fragments, but one long and beautiful blade. Tori held it flat on her palms and lifted it up to David.

"Here you are, Dad. Michael's sword…" David closed his eyes and slowly took the blade by the handle, then swung it through the air. A collective gasp was heard as a golden tear appeared in the air and began to split open. When it came into a full circle, they peered into the portal and saw a powerful angel with even wider wings than David. He had golden locks going to his shoulder and a sharp, piercing gaze. His strong arms were folded over and his legs were spread out and his lips were positioned with intimidation. It was the position and posture of a powerful knight. If God was the King of Heaven, then Michael was the Head Royal Guard of the Kingdom of Heaven. "Dad? That's him?"

"Yes."

"So Heaven is much different than the Light Dominion?"

"Yes, until I either 'die' or become promoted to an Angel of Heaven, then I will remain the Head Angel of the Light Dominion." She nodded carefully and breathed in, possibly taking in just how powerful and strong the Angels of Heaven must be. "In general an Angel will spend at least fifty years in the Light Dominion, they must remain untainted for that length of time. If they are tainted and somehow untainted later on, then their cycle restarts. The Angels on the Angels Council remain in that position for one hundred years. The Head Angel reins for one hundred and fifty years." Tori's eyebrows rose in shock as David folded his arms over and tilted his head. "Your physical, earthly body stops aging when you turn fifty. After a certain amount of time, usually once you hit the one hundred mark, your body deteriorates and you are bound to the Light Dominion as a holy being. Another fifty years, for the Head Angel, you get promoted to Heaven where it's the same basic hierarchy scale. The Head Angels become part of the Royal Angels of Heaven, such as Michael. They remain some of the most powerful and closest to the Heavenly Father and the Son. The members of the Angels Council become the knights just under the Royals."

"So, the Royal Knights, or Guard, basically…Then the regular knights?"

"Yes. The regular Angels of the Light Dominion then become just the Angels in Heaven." He didn't like to waste time, so he led the others into the portal. Michael looked at him and smiled. He relaxed his body and walked towards David. "Sorry it took so long."

"It's okay, I was starting to wonder if you'd ever show. Got my sword?"

"Yep. You know, these guys are nervous about meeting you." Michael smirked and turned his gaze to the kids, they were barely shaking, but it was still evident. "See what I mean? I think you could say 'boo' and they might jump."

Beck nudged Andre and arched his eyebrow up. "Is it just me, or are they making fun of us?"

"I think they're making fun of us, man."

David looked over and smiled as he handed Michael the sword, he decided not to keep the group waiting any longer. "Here you go man, let's go see Adam and Eve, these guys need to get back into their bodies."

"Yes they do. It's urgent." Michael turned to the others and narrowed his gaze upon him. "I don't know if David let you know, but right now, you seven are the most important people in the entire universe." The corner of his lip tugged upwards as David stepped next to him and grinned as he watched the group of kids. They didn't appear to be psyched out, rather, they appeared determined and understanding of their position. Pride swelled up inside of him as Michael gripped the handle in both of his hands and pointed the sword downward. "No pressure. Any questions before we go on?" Tori nodded and stepped forward, causing David to raise his eyebrow.

"I have one question. I know this could wait, but it's bugging me. How are the angels in the Light Dominion selected?" Michael looked to David and sighed. David would answer, but this time it was Michael's turn to talk.

"Have you read the bible?"

"Yes, of course."

"Every major or important person you have read about in the old and new testament, part of their souls created the light dominion. It became a gateway for the dead, a place to pass forward to Heaven or to be sent to Hell, as harsh as that sounds. Save Adam, Eve, Noah, and a few others that contributed to the entire lineage of mankind, the Angels of the Light Dominion are made up of the descendants of these people. The direct descendents who were of pure heart throughout their lives…Their children then become angels and parts of the Light Dominion. The original angels of the Light Dominion were actually there in an attempt to earn their promotion into Heaven."

"Wow…So the Head Angel?"

"Only consists of the direct descendants of King David himself." Tori's eyes started to widen in awe as David leaned back and straightened his posture as Michael continued to speak. King David, surely the most important person in the bible besides Jesus himself, this was beyond awesome. "The Light Dominion has had nine Head Angels before the current one, but because the seventh was killed early, his first son had to take over and abdicated his position, the next was that one's child, but that child became tainted…"

"When was this?"

"Several hundred years ago. Because of all this, King David had to take over as the Head Angel." Tori and Trina began to think, but almost immediately, the others in the group shifted their gazes over to David with extreme shock. David crossed his arms over and breathed in slowly. "It remains as such until he has found an appropriate heir. Once a proper heir ascends to the throne, he will return to his reign beside myself in Heaven."

"So what are you saying…I'm, Dad, what…"

"Your father is King David. When he returned, he was granted a physical, non aging body. He has been granted one bride and she was granted the gift of eternal life. Together you two are their only children."

"Why? Why not have more children?" David closed his eyes and lifted his hand up, moving forward and looking into Tori's eyes.

"I've become weary, I need to return to heaven. I'm looking to you, my daughter, to succeed into the throne of the Head Angel." Tori swallowed and took a slight step back, she was too stunned for words. The others didn't speak either, how could they have ever known they were in the presence of King David himself for all these years? A thought came to his mind and he looked towards Robbie, he'd actually sent a question through telepathy, asking about Goliath. "Really Robbie? Now is hardly the time, but yes, Goliath really died with just one stone." His voice didn't betray his irritation as he turned to Michael and gave him a brisk nod. "Okay Michael, now's the time, let's go into Eden and retrieve the items necessary to get them back to their bodies."

* * *

><p>So it's discovered that David is in fact, King David! Now the time has come for them to go into Eden. What do you think of it all<p> 


	31. They're back

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 31 (They're Back)<p>

Tori's heart jumped to her throat as she watched her father. _King David_, how could she fathom it? She could see why he never told them, because of that 'famous' factor. She looked to her hands and swallowed as she imagined the blood that coursed through her veins, more than just Royalty. She looked over to her sister and saw Trina gazing at her father with the same level of shock and awe. The others were remaining silent, not wanting to say _anything_ after the last reveal. David looked over as Michael raised the point of the sword inches from the ground. "Are all of you ready?" Was she ready for this? The most important task she would ever face was eliminating the Angel of Death and ridding the world of the darkness. Ironically enough, the daughter of King David himself would save the world. No pressure, right? No, no pressure at all. Her muscles tensed up as her friends nodded their heads, they were ready, and now she had to be.

"Yes…without question." Did everyone have the same feeling of importance, the same level of nervousness, yet determination? Most likely, they all had to be well aware of how necessary and vital they were to the various dimensions. "People are waiting on us, aren't they, Dad?" David put his hand to his chin and lifted his eyebrow as Tori lowered her arms and stood straight up. "Whether they know it or not, they're waiting for their kings to come back…The Flame Dominion and the Psychic Realm await their true kings to free them from an oppressive rule, the Elemental Realm…I've been sensing some trouble there. Why?" Beck and Jade looked over worriedly as David slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, you're right, all these realms are waiting for freedom, for happiness, for clarity. The elemental realm is being ruled by Beck's grandfather, but the man is aging, dying, and the Elemental Realm knows the Shadows are waiting for that moment. In that moment of his death, without someone to take the throne, there is no leader to stop the shadows from contaminating that realm. Unfortunately, the Shadows have already begun their assault on that realm. Robbie, Beck, Jade, and Andre…each of your realms are ridden with the shadows. The Blood King and the ruler of the Flame Dominion have allowed the shadows to come and go into their worlds, the elemental realm struggles to cleanse the darkness before their leader dies, but the man is upon his deathbed…"

"No…" Tori frowned as she eyed the four, they each were stricken with fear. She understood how they felt, it was as though their homes were slowly and steadily being destroyed. She closed her hands and looked to Michael. "We can't wait any longer, open the path please."

Michael smiled and brought the sword down onto the ground. Golden light shot down from the handle and down the blade. It hit the ground and pulsated throughout the ground. The light started to spread across the ground, revealing lush green grass and rolling hills. Their breaths were taken from their lips as beautiful rolling hills, mountains, trees, oceans, and mountains of all kinds began forming around them. The beauty overtook them, astounded them and gave them a feeling of peace and relaxation. Behind them, they heard the sound of rushing water, a waterfall. David pointed past them and they turned to see a man and woman bathing in the water with two animals with them. The man had a muscularly toned body and very short and curly brown hair. The woman had thick, fluffy brown hair that seemed to spiral past her waist.

"Adam, Eve," David's voice commanded them, booming over everyone and echoing throughout Eden. The two people gazed over at the group and slowly moved from their small lake. The two animals, a Lion and a Wolf, followed them and laid down beside them. David stepped forward with Michael and pointed his hand to the kids. "The time has come, they need to return to their earthly bodies. I'm afraid that the Angel of Death and Vampire King have turned them into ghosts."

"Okay," Eve said with a small smile. She looked towards the others, who were eyeing her with curiosity. Never before had they ever fathomed seeing Adam and Eve in person. They were truly beautiful people. Though, they were naked, but it didn't seem to matter. Who would have ever thought that when they died, their spirits would cling to Eden, they must be the guardians of Eden. "Please, follow me."

"Yes ma'am." Tori nodded her head and smiled graciously as Eve began walking off. They followed after her for what seemed like a long walk, despite it not being that far at all. They came into a clearing that was circled by a forest of trees and bush. This opening consisted of one large tree that contained several golden peaches.

"These are what you will need to return to your bodies. I believe King David was mistaken when he said you do not eat them. Nobody except for God above and myself know exactly how to handle these fruits. So I want you all to listen carefully, and you should be back to normal in no time." The group nodded and waited as Eve carefully plucked a peach from the tree. "One peach holds the power to send one person's spirit back into their bodies. First, you must handle these with extreme care, don't bruise the fruit or tear it in any way. Cradle it gently and let no others taint this fruit with their hands. Do you understand so far?"

"Yes." The peaches looked very soft, very tender, and very sweet. For something like those to contain such enormous power, it could easily befall the wrong hands.

"Your best bet is to conceal them in a sack or somewhere safe where they will not be damaged or seen by hungry eyes. These _will_ strike an insatiable hunger into anyone that sees it, so if you don't want to be fighting for your fruit, keep it to yourself."

"Okay."

"Now when you find your bodies, you have one hour to eat the fruit or it will go bad and shrivel up, but you won't have that problem as King David is transporting you all directly back to your bodies. What you must worry about is when you eat this, you _must_ be touching your own body. If you are not touching your body when you eat this fruit, then the most it will do is give you a bad stomach ache and severe diarrhea for a few days." Tori groaned and put her hand to her stomach, he didn't want to imagine that. "One more thing to remember when eating this fruit. Under no circumstances should you _stop_. Once you've bitten into it and swallowed that first bite, keep eating. Don't even stop to take a breath, because if you do, the process will stop. Before you start eating, you must give thanks. You may or may not be able to return to Eden for another fruit. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

Eve smiled sweetly and moved her arm through the air, pointing towards the tree. "Each take one fruit, gently. I will lead you back to David and Michael, where they will transport you to your bodies."

"Thank you." Tori reached up with the others and gracefully took one of the peaches from the trees. It was plump, juicy, and felt weightless. She breathed in slowly as she cradled it within her hands, treating it just as a bubble within her hand. Everyone cradled their peaches with the same gentleness, fearing the possibility of dropping it, but confident that they would not. They walked slowly, keeping their eyes not only on the peach, but their surroundings as well.

"David, Michael, they're ready." Tori looked up and smiled as she spotted her father. "Please take them to their bodies now."

"I will." David placed his hand upon Tori's shoulder and she closed her eyes as a white glow surrounded her body. That same glow surrounded the others, and within seconds, they opened their eyes to the hospital rooms where their bodies were waiting for them.

Tori gazed at her comatose body and swallowed hard as she studied it. The color was still present on her, the heart monitor was beeping softly and her chest was rising up and down. It was amazing that somehow, while she was out of her own body, her organs were still working. "Dad, how is that possible?"

"How is what possible?"

"Our organs still work."

"Your organs are part of your body, not your soul. Still there remains a portion of you in there and the body detects that, so in turn, it treats you as you are still among the living. Just…asleep…"

"Oh. Then, I guess that means it's time to wake up." She carefully stepped forward and closed her eyes as she carefully put her hand into her body's hand and tightened her grip. Her hand was still soft and warm, the blood was still flowing richly through her. She took a deep breath as Trina did the same with her body. They spoke out their thankfulness and praise, speaking solely from their hearts. "Thank you heavenly father, for this opportunity to return to our bodies and to save our worlds, thank you for this peach which grew from your Garden. Thank you for the friends who will have and will help in this journey. You are powerful, wise, and great, I will give you all my praise. Give me the wisdom I need to make the right judgments and the strength I need to protect, give us the power we need to save our homelands. As I partake of this peach, I honor you and all you are. Let our people fear no more, for in you, we will rescue them from the darkness. Amen and Amen."

Tori took her first bite of the peach and wasted no time with her next bite. Her mouth was on fire with the flavor and juices running down her throat and cloaking over her tongue. The peach was almost as soft as a cream puff and filled with the most remarkable juices, unlike any other peach she'd ever tasted. A golden glow began emitting from her and traveling down her arm and into her unconscious body. As her body began glowing, she felt herself slowly but surely reconnecting, becoming one. She licked the juices from her fingers as she chewed and swallowed that final piece of the peach. As it shot into her, filling her up, she was knocked into unconsciousness, the power of the peach was too overwhelming for her. Trina started to fall next to her, but as Tori did, continued to hold on to her body. They couldn't pull away at this point if they tried, their bodies were sucking them back in. They were becoming one once more.

When Tori opened her eyes, the hospital lights pierced them violently. She moaned and moved her hands in front of her eyes, trying to shield herself from the stinging light. That was when she noticed her hand in full color, not transparent. She studied it for a minute, trying to take in the full picture. She was actually _hungry_, she could feel her heart pounding inside of her and gasped. Her eyes widened and she quickly sat up. "Oh my…it worked! I'm a human again! I'm human again!"

"Did you have any doubts?" Her father's voice, it sounded too good to be true. She turned her head to him and smiled brightly as her vision was slowly coming back.

"No, no doubts at all."

"She's awake guys." Trina. The peach must have worked for her too. She looked ahead of her and tears started to drench her cheeks. There they were: Trina, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie. All human. Trina folded her arms over and smirked. "It took you quite a while to wake up, I guess you were a tricky subject. Doctors are all in shock, by the way."

"Yeah, I mean look at us…" Tori moved her feet to the ground and slowly stood up, then stumbled forward. Trina quickly grabbed her and helped her to stand. She groaned as her legs trembled. "What the…"

"It'll take a minute or two before your body's used to movement. We're just healthy and able to move around because we haven't been physically damaged in any way. As far as our bodies are concerned, we _have_ been laying down for a while now, so yeah stumbling around is normal."

Suddenly the two sisters felt powerful arms around them, they looked over and saw David hugging them tightly. They had almost forgotten how much they missed the simplest of things, such as touch. They hugged him back and smiled as his warmth flooded through them. "We missed you, Daddy…"

"I know. Your mother and I are so proud of you. I think you know what you need to do next, though." He took a step back and Tori's heart sank. There really was no time to rest, was there. Their enemies were probably waiting for them. "Before you all go off, I suggest you reconvene with your families. Let them know you are all right." Tori nodded and felt a sudden sadness strike her. She furrowed her brow and looked over to see Jade staring at her ground. "What is it, Tori?"

"It's Jade." Jade's head shot up as Tori moved over to her. "Why are you upset? This is a happy occasion."

"Yeah, for all of you. You each have someone you're going to, I don't!"

"Uh, not necessarily," Cat interrupted. Jade shifted her eyes over to her friend and tilted her head curiously. "My mother's probably going to die within the next week. I'll be alone. Just be happy you're back in your body, and keep in mind…you are going to meet your real father." The others nodded and Tori placed a gentle hand upon Jade's shoulder. The girl recoiled momentarily, but Tori wasn't giving up on her comforting gesture.

"Jade, we all understand your pain, everyone has lost someone or something important to them. The thing you have to remember is that yes, there's a lot of hurt in the past, but we can't just keep pulling the past up and dwelling on it, or we will get nowhere. Instead of dwelling on the fact that your mother and father are gone, take action. What action can you take? Think about it." Jade muttered and moved her eyes to the side.

"I could help my real dad clean up the Elemental Realm and help take down the Angel of Death…"

"Exactly. So will you be able to do that?" Jade's eyes flickered to Tori and she gave a determined nod.

"Of course I will!"

"Okay, good." She smiled and turned to the others, everyone was waiting to leave for their families and then to take the action they needed by finding the people they had to find. "Let's go, guys. The shadows are going down!" Everyone cheered and ran out of the hospital room, leaving David with a proud and tearful expression. He wiped a tear away and smiled as he started making his way from the room. The time was coming, the Angel of Death's reign of terror would soon come to an end.

* * *

><p>Now it gets good, still some more surprises to come your way. Got any comments for me regarding this chapter? Anything not typical? Surprise me XD<p> 


	32. An Old King's Orders

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 32 (An Old King's Orders)<p>

"Dad?" Frank Oliver looked up from his work desk and gasped softly when he spotted Beck and Jade standing in the house. Beck was grinning and his heart was racing, he'd just jogged the entire way there. Jade had to use her wind just to fly and keep up with him. He wondered if the others felt different with their powers as he did, he felt as though his powers were stronger, more profound and significant. Perhaps it was due to them being in their physical bodies now, so it was a lot firmer than before. Frank's eyes misted as he slowly made his way to his son.

"B-Beck? Is that really you?" He brushed his hand into his son's hair and rested his hand on his shoulder. Beck felt his heart slowly rising in his chest, he never thought he could be so happy to see his father as he was today.

"Yeah dad, I'm back, and we have some stuff we _need_ to talk about." Frank slowly nodded as his son gave him a quick hug. Beck stepped back and closed his hand up. His claws shot out and he watched his father's stunned reaction. Despite the fact that Frank expected this, he was still relatively surprised about the swiftness Beck took in jumping into this. "Elemental Realm…"

"I see. What do you want to know?"

"Everything…But start with how mom died, because I can't help to have this sickening feeling in my gut…" His heart sank as his father's eyes dropped to the ground. "Dad, I just killed a guy." His voice cracked and his throat began to constrict. "I don't even know what the hell happened. One minute, I got pissed. The next…one of our enemies was lying in shreds on the ground."

"The beast…takes a long time to learn how to control." Beck's body heated up as he lowered his hand and tapped his finger gently on his leg. "I don't know anyone that ever controlled it except for one legendary King long ago. The beast looks like a werewolf, but it's not. When an elemental turns into it, they are given almost unbeatable strength and a vicious and violent grudge. Usually it's intense anger or turmoil that starts to break this demon out. Legend has it that one Elemental King centuries ago learned to control it and would transform into it at will. Whenever he did, he would tear down all that attempted to take the Elemental Realm.

"So it is a monster." The image of Jeremy's body flashed in his mind and he quickly bent forward, feeling the urge to throw up everywhere. Jade placed her hand on his stomach and one on his back, gazing at him with concern. "Is…Is that how mom died…"

"Yes. The Angel of Death attacked us. You were just a baby at the time…your mom was nearly dead and I transformed into that thing out of rage. I guess the guy got away because when I came to, your mother was dead and you were crying." Beck was winded and he slowly stared at his hands. He never wanted to turn into that, he never wanted to destroy anyone that way. "Guilt is what really drove me from the Elemental Realm, my father took over in my stead, but I fear after all these years…the pressure may begin to catch up with him. Yes, my father and the Royal Guard also forced me to leave in order to protect us from the Shadows, but when they asked for me to return in order to help, I just couldn't…"

"You…couldn't?"

"When I left, we were fighting one of the initial assaults from the Shadow Realm." Beck's eyes widened and his anger shot up.

"So you stayed away? They were counting on their king, Dad!" Frank closed his eyes and looked to the side, slowly shaking his head and grumbling.

"I've lived in a shadow of guilt ever since, I couldn't face anyone. My kingdom, my loyal subjects, even my father…I'd killed my wife, the Queen."

"So what, yes it's horrible, but would mom really want that? Come on, Dad! They _needed_ you, they _still_ do!" Jade looked from the two men and took a strong step forward, narrowing her eyes quickly.

"What kind of King would allow his homeland to be destroyed? Answer me that." Frank looked at her and Beck quieted down, he could tell she was already getting fiery, and when that happened, one shouldn't interrupt her. "When you became king, you took an oath, didn't you! To always protect! To keep your kingdom safe! That wasn't the Royal Guard's job, the Royal Guard was there to protect the Royal Family. So while everyone's doing their job, including a dying king, you're curled up on Earth, letting your own Kingdom fall to the darkness! The Elemental Realm is _dying!_ No disrespect intended, but how much longer can they hold on? Your dad is dying, once he's gone, that's it!"

"Impressive…" Frank turned to her and smiled lightly. "You are so much like your mother and father, Jade. Monica and Phoenix." Jade's eyebrows rose and her arms lowered.

"My dad was named after a flaming bird?"

"Yes. Not just any flaming bird, Jade. The most powerful creature of all, the almighty phoenix…I'm sure you two have learned this during your travels, but only the King and his select heir to the throne can possess all six tribe powers, including their own tribe power. We're of the water tribe. The other tribes are Fire, Air, Light, Dark, and Earth. Each tribe has its own leader that answers to the King of Elements. Jade, your mother and father are from the fire tribe. Your father is a member of the Royal Guard _and_ a leader of the Fire Tribe…one of the few tribes that the Shadows probably haven't cut down to size…" Jade's jaw fell as Frank smiled upon her. "Your parents would always get fierce when something needed to be done. You remind me so much of them. I suspect your father is fighting off the Shadows as we speak…"

"Then we need to get over there! Now!"

"I cannot." Beck was about ready to smack his father a couple times, but refrained from doing so as his dad looked towards him with quiet concern. "I'm a shamed King, I've betrayed my people. Son, I need you to go in my stead. If your grandfather is really dying, then you need to ascend to the throne. Become their next King and plunge them out of darkness, _rebuild_ the Elemental Realm."

"W-What? Me?" Beck froze and his eyes grew large as his father rested his large hands upon his shoulders and gazed into his eyes. The older man's once strong eyes were ridden with guilt and sadness, but order as we. "You want _me_ to do all that? I mean…it can't be easy…"

"It's not easy, and it isn't going to be." The former King smirked and stood erect. "You are my son, the chosen prince to succeed the throne. You have already found one member of your Royal Guard right here. Your next job is to go into the Elemental Realm and head straight for the castle, let nothing get in the way." He turned his head to Jade and his lips fell downward into the stubbly beard that had been growing on his face. "Jade, I know you'll want to follow him, but you cannot."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your task will be to aid your father in the destruction of the Shadows within the Elemental Realm. Once Beck reaches the throne, whether or not my father is still alive, it will immediately strengthen the world's morale. Keep fighting those Shadows until they're all gone. I…I will not be able to see your victory, but I will trust you two to protect this realm. Now everything you want to know about your homeland, I will teach you two. After that, the rest is up to you. Understand?"

Beck's hands trembled and sweat dripped down his neck, he couldn't believe he had to handle such a large task all on his own. He slowly nodded his head and cleared his throat. "Yeah dad, I got it." His father looked him in the eyes and huffed.

"It is okay to be nervous, but a King must have confidence and determination, show no fear. The reason I cannot return to the throne is simply because of my guilt, but do not mistake me, I do know the proper methods of kingship. Now…stand erect, correct your posture!" Beck yelped and straightened himself out, puffing his chest forward and keeping his shoulders high and his head straight. He swallowed as his father walked around him and felt of his muscles. "As King, you must always have strong, firm muscles. Be relaxed, but be tense and ready at the same time. Always keep proper posture wherever you go." Jade chuckled and Frank quickly pointed at her. "You too!" A flash of wind brushed her into position and her eyes bugged out. "You are dating a future King, plus you are a high member of the Royal Guard, it is your duty to maintain proper posture and etiquette as well." Beck chuckled nervously as Jade growled in his direction, they were not sure what to make of this crash course on Royalty, but they knew one thing was for sure. They'd better listen, because who knew what Frank might do if they slacked off.

* * *

><p>So Beck's getting a crash course on being a Leader. Frank has banished himself from that realm, and so Beck must find his ailing father and help lead his home to glory<p> 


	33. The Fire Overlord

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 33 (The Fire Overlord)<p>

Andre walked into his grandmother's home, expecting to find the woman sleeping, but instead she was sitting in a chair facing the door. She was wearing some royal garment and tapping a hand fan on her leg. He paused for a moment as she rose to her feet, smiling brightly at him. "Andre, you're home." She ran over to him and hugged him close, practically squeezing the air from his lungs. She took a step back and spun around, the dress spun at her feet and she quickly opened the fan in front of her face as she came to a stop.

He choked up and put his hand to his stomach while holding up his other hand. "Please Grandma, never do that again I think I'm going to be sick." The woman rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Andre, don't you realize, this is your mother's royal dress." Andre raised his eyebrow and chuckled absently as he walked past her.

"Then you _really_ need to get out of that dress." He shuddered and moved towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He was practically dying of thirst. His grandmother walked into the kitchen behind him, frowning as she watched him closely. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and started pouring it into his mouth. For a moment, he was afraid steam would start to pour from his lips. It felt like his insides were on fire, but he at least managed to ignore the feeling since it wasn't a danger to him in any way. He closed his eyes and sighed contently as the cool liquid ran down his throat and pooled into his abdomen.

"Didn't your uncle's seal on you break? You were pulled out of your body, the seal should have broken." She smacked the side of her head a couple times in frustration and Andre continued drinking. He would get back to her on that. He really wanted some fiery Cheetos or maybe a Habanero pepper. When he pulled the bottle from his lips, he let out a fiery belch on accident. Emma screamed and jumped backwards as the flames nearly touched her.

"Sorry about that grandma, that's been happening a lot since I got back. Oh, and do we have any Habaneros? I have a major craving for spicy food right now."

"Seriously?" Her eyes widened and Andre slowly smirked at her, he knew she was both amazed and frightened. He didn't mean to frighten her, but it was too late to worry about that. "You could have warned me, Andre."

"I could have, but that wouldn't have been fun." She narrowed her eyes as Andre gave her a big hug and walked into the living room. He plopped on the recliner and grinned happily as his grandmother walked in.

"You get that attitude from your father, I hope you know that." He rubbed the back of his neck and peered towards the ground. Sometimes he wondered what life would be like if his parents were still alive, but having met them in their ghost form, it did give him that sense of security. It gave him a sense of what it might have been like with them.

"Mom and Dad, I saw them as ghosts." Emma straightened her back as Andre leaned forward and stared at the floor in front of him. "They explained everything to me about the Flame Dominion. I'm sorry I never believed your crazy stories, Grandma."

"It's okay Andre, you didn't know. I'll admit, it all seems like it'd be crazy for anyone who didn't understand. Now that you do, I think you understand what you have to do…"

"Yeah." He moved his hand up to his temple and sighed as he thought back to his parents' explanation of their death. It angered him to think his father would have been betrayed by his own brother. "I need to find Vulcan and take him out, I need to save the Flame Dominion. Sucks, never knew my Uncle, don't really want to know him now."

"He was a dangerously violent man, a regular Benedict Arnold. If you ever can take him, I wouldn't recommend taking him alone."

"You really think I'd need help? If I ever see the guy, I'm going to tear him to shreds. He won't even see it coming." Emma pressed her lips together as Andre slowly pushed himself up from the chair. "Anyways, I have nothing to do. Just got off the phone with Beck, he's busy being loaded with information and lessons by his father." He looked away dryly and scratched his hair. He wasn't quite sure if he should pity his friend or not. He had to admit, being a King might be difficult, but how was he to know? He wasn't King, at least not yet.

"Don't get cocky, Andre. It runs in your blood, sure, but it is a trait you should benefit from avoiding."

"Yeah, probably…So how have you been the last few weeks? I know it's been a really long time."

"Thanks for asking, I've been worried. Everyone has been." Andre nodded his head and gave her a quick hug. He wasn't always much for emotional sentiment, but as he it was right now, he did miss the woman. "Andre, I may not live to see the day you retake the Flame Dominion, but I can assure you, when that day comes…you will make everyone proud."

"Don't see why you wouldn't be around."

"It's just a feeling I get sometimes. You never know when your time will come."

"Yeah I guess, but let's try _not_ to be depressing. I'm going to head up to my room for a bit, I have some thinking to do." Emma nodded and Andre slowly moved to his bedroom. He smiled as he jumped onto his mattress, he was thinking he might have to change the comforters to some flame type insignia. Then again, if he rescued the Flame Dominion, would he have to make residence there?

He rolled onto his side and looked at the piano in his room. He loved that thing. No matter what, he would almost always lose himself in that music. Would he have time for it anymore? His heart dropped as he slowly sat up and gripped the edge of the mattress. He could only imagine all the times he had on that thing, singing along and creating tunes, it was perfect. He tilted his head and smiled. "Maybe I'll put a piano in the castle of the Flame Dominion. What would it hurt?" He moved over to it and gently ran his fingers along the keys, they felt like they were already starting to collect dust. He frowned and sat on the piano stool.

Andre began playing a fiery, quick paced tempo and closed his eyes as he pictured the beautiful Flame Dominion. Sure, he'd not seen it himself, but the pictures and paintings were what told the greatest stories. He would return soon, he _was_ royalty after all, and he did learn how to open up portals. He was the right King, the one that would save the Flame Dominion from a bleak hell. Could he do it? Could he honestly do it? Alone? Was he being cocky to think he could actually take Uncle Vulcan alone?

_"Vulcan, it means God of Fire. I'll take that 'God' of fire and I'll rip him apart."_ Would the Royal Guard protest? Could he take that chance? He had a frightening image of Vulcan in his mind. He pictured a dark haired man with narrow and murderous eyes, a sharp nose and eyes that could pierce into anyone's soul and slash through their heart. He imagined flames circling around the man's muscular body as he thrust a strong fist forward and shot fire upon a large object, burning it to ashes. He shuddered and opened his eyes as he heard a loud scream. "Grandma?"

Thinking fast, he flew out of his room and into the living room where he froze in terror. His grandmother was standing in the middle of the room, her head and eyes towards the ceiling and her arms down, facing him. She had a giant spike of fire shooting through her abdomen and her skin was slowly melting away. His heart started racing in a panic as he spotted the man behind her. It was Vulcan, he was wearing a long red cape with devil horns at the top of the cape. He also wore a black suit with a crimson necktie. His palm was pressed against Emma's back. Andre's body trembled as Vulcan met his eyes.

"Ah, so I've finally found you. When your seal broke, I was among the first to know. I never imagined you were with _this_ old hag. If I'd known that, I would have come and killed you two _long_ ago!" With a loud shout, Vulcan pulled his hand back, he uttered a word and the spike's flames shot into the woman's body. She moaned and fell to the floor. Andre yelled and ran for his grandmother, cradling her in his arms.

"Grandma! Grandma, say something! Grandma! No!"

"It's too late, her brain's already been burnt to a crisp. She's dead, boy." He clenched his jaw and tears immediately shot from his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening, not now, not when he _just_ got back! "Face it, it was inevitable." Andre's body shook even more violently as he moved his gaze up towards his cold, calculating uncle. "Now you can join her and your parents." He moved his arm out to the side and curled his hand, as though he were holding a handle. Andre watched and flinched as a flaming whip shot out by about three feet.

_"Shit, move! Move, damn it, move!"_ His legs were failing him and his body seemed to be mourning. He could only watch in horror as Vulcan raised up the whip and brought it down upon Andre. Andre screamed out as the whip snapped onto his back and burnt through his clothes and skin. How could it be? How could it _burn_? He thought back to his father's words and grimaced, with intent to cause injury, anyone within the Flame Dominion could injure another within that same realm. He screamed again as Vulcan hit him a second time.

"If you're going to make it this easy, then it's not going to be worth the whip." Andre swallowed hard and watched as the whip vanished and in its place a fiery axe formed. It reflected in his eyes and adrenaline flooded his body. "Die."

"Shit!" Thinking fast, Andre rolled to the side just in time to avoid a slash from his uncle's weapon. He quickly stood up and ran towards the other side of the room. He looked back and let out a loud shout as the axe flew past him and into the wall he was headed for. Suddenly, the wall erupted in flames and Andre quickly turned to face his uncle. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I can't risk having you alive obviously." Vulcan opened his closed fists and fireballs flashed within them. Andre watched as he threw his hands forward and suddenly, he found himself surrounded by many fireballs. Recognizing this move, he brought his arms up and braced for impact as his uncle brought the flaming orbs into him. As the smoke cleared, he opened his eyes in time to see a arm flying at him and Vulcan's hand clenching his neck tightly. "I wonder, were you planning on killing _me_? If you were…you're doing a suck ass job of it."

"You just took me by surprise, that's all!" He let out a grunt and grabbed Vulcan's wrist. Thinking fast, he immediately brought the fire to his palms and zapped Vulcan with third degree burns. His uncle screamed out and jumped back, growling with anger as he eyed his newly charred wrist. Andre narrowed his eyes and took a dangerous step forward. "You killed my grandmother, you killed my mother, and you killed my father…now you will die." He lived his hands into the air and started pulling them out, generating a fiery arc. Several flaming white arrows shot out at Vulcan, striking him multiple times.

"Ah!" Vulcan screamed out and fell to his knees as Andre buffeted him with the flames. He grabbed his chest and placed his right hand on the ground, moaning out.

"You won't know the pain you've caused, I'm going to kill you before you get the chance!"

"Y-You bastard. You're a little prick, just like your father."

"Don't you talk about my father!" He shot a powerful flaming arc towards Vulcan and watched as the man's eyes widened in horror. The arc blew him onto his back and he stopped moving. Andre raised his eyebrows and let out a chuckle of disbelief. He'd done it? He killed Vulcan!

"Yes!" He started laughing hysterically and walked over to his Uncle's body. There hadn't been any reason to fear him, none whatsoever! He moved his gaze over to his grandmother's body and his heart sank while his body ached. He'd taken for granted that the wounds wouldn't heal on their own, and he'd taken for granted his grandmother as well. Now she was gone, what was he to do? He sniffed and wiped his eyes as the empty pit in his stomach began to form. "Grandma…I'm sorry…I should have stayed down here with you. I would have caught him sooner…"

He turned around and bowed his head, shuddering and holding back a sob, how could he have been so stupid? What was he going to do now? He avenged his father, he avenged his mother, so now he just had to take back the Flame Dominion and clean it up. He turned his eyes to Vulcan's body and resisted the urge to kick him. He _hated_ this man, with every fiber in his body, he hated him. "I can't honestly believe my dad lost to _you_. You're nothing but a coward…" He pushed his hands into his pocket and looked up at the ceiling.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, boy." His eyes widened and he quickly looked back to his uncle. Vulcan's eyes were open and narrow, the man's fingers were dragging on the floor and little veins of fire were zipping down his arm and into his fingers. Before Andre could react, a circle of fire formed underneath him.

"What? No!" Vulcan laughed as the circle shot up with flames, surrounding and engulfing Andre. He screamed in pain as his body was thrown against a wall and his vision started to fade. He moaned and attempted to move his body. He couldn't do a thing. This was it, he was really going to die here. _"Mom, Dad, I've failed you. I'm sorry…_" He watched Vulcan slowly rise up and limp over to him, chuckling maliciously.

"You honestly thought you could fight me alone?" Vulcan held his palm out and a fireball began to grow, rising to an enormous size. "I'm going to enjoy destroying you, Nephew."

A female voice cried out for Vulcan as a fireball hit him in the back. "Stop this instant!" Vulcan roared out with anger and turned around.

"You?" Andre didn't get a chance to see who it was that stepped into the fight, for as soon as his uncle turned away, he lost all consciousness. His grandmother had been right, he had gotten cocky when he thought he beat Vulcan, and that was what made him lose the fight.

* * *

><p>Andre lost his grandmother and nearly gets killed, damn. His uncle's pretty damn powerful. Tell me what you thought of the fight, and stick around for the next chapter<p> 


	34. Beacon of Hope in the Dark

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 34 (Beacon of Hope in the Dark)<p>

"Mom! Mom I'm home!" Cat called out happily as she opened the door into her house. She was immediately met with a bleak, empty feeling and stopped in the doorway, peering into a dark living room. She clicked her tongue and slowly scanned the area with her eyes. She hit the light switch, but it didn't do anything. An eerie, ominous, monotonous clanking noise was faintly heard in the distance. "Mom? Roger? Micah? Where are you guys?" With a heavy swallow, she bravely stepped into the house, closing the door behind her.

Carefully, she locked the door behind her, she didn't trust her surroundings. Plus, that monotonous clanging sound was beginning to stir up the fear inside of her. In this desolate house, she couldn't help but to assume the worst. As visions of her young brother and surrogate father lying bloodied and lifeless on the ground tormented her mind, she fought them away and proceeded forward. _"Why is it so dark in here?"_ She could hardly see in front of her, every single light in the house was off and it seemed like the sunlight pouring into the windows was simply reflecting and not penetrating into the thick shadows. Her eyebrows rose slowly and she turned her gaze towards the door as she started to realize the gravity of the situation._ Shadows_? Had the Angel of Death come in? In this blackness, this empty void, it reminded her of the memory of that portal to the shapeshifter's realm. Black, empty, void of life as it appeared, a truly dark hell, but it was just like her house now. Were there demons lurking about? Should she be concerned?

Her right arm began to darken, becoming like Andre's hand. She lit a fire, hoping to see through this darkness, but it was in vain. "The darkness is too thick. How the hell…" She shook her hand as it reverted to normal. She narrowed her eyes and tried something else. She transformed her hand into Beck's and decided to use his light element. As the claws gleamed with light, it lit up a small portion of the room, but just enough that she could make out outlines of various objects. _"If an Elemental's claw can a light up an area in this level of darkness, what could Angel Eyes do?"_ She was thinking intuitively, realizing that there were different levels of darkness, and oddly, this was one of the thickest there could be. In normal darkness, Beck's light claw would light up the entire room like daylight and Andre's fire would have the effect that Beck's claw was currently having. Thinking fast, the muscles in her face and her cheeks began shifting into that of Tori's head. She used Tori's angelic power and her eyes shone brightly.

She blinked momentarily, her vision adjusted, but the trick had worked. Maybe not perfectly, but she could see in the dark with these eyes! The living room was a mess, with tears in the couch and scratches along the walls and tables. _"Demons were here…No!" _She ran through the house, towards the clanking noise. If there were any demons hiding in the house at that time, she could care less, she only cared to find her mother.

Once she entered her mother's bedroom, the light was already on, so Cat was able to revert to her true form. She cupped her hands to her mouth when she saw her mom lying on her side on the bed. The woman was sweaty, her hair was a hot mess, her eyes were dull and her mouth dry. She was staring at the wall and slowly tapping a glass on the end table next to her. "Mom! Oh my god, mom!" She ran to her mother's side and knelt beside her, gazing into her mother's eyes, this was the peak of the woman's disease. She was literally on her deathbed, and Cat realized it. "No…" She whispered and brought her forehead to the bed, sobbing quietly, she hadn't made it in time. "I thought I had more time…I thought…"

"Don't cry, baby…" Cat slowly lifted her head up and sniffed as she looked into her mother's eyes. Some life had sparked in there, but her voice was still groggy and her body weak and shriveled. Kathy moved her hand weakly to her daughter's face and gently caressed her cheek. Cat brought her hand up and placed it over her mother's. Fresh tears started to come from her eyes and she fought them back. "I know. I know it's painful, but you have to be strong…you must remain strong…"

"I don't understand. I can't…I can't do it…"

"You can, and you will…I love you sweetie." Kathy moaned lightly and tried to move onto her back. Cat let out a frantic yelp and wrapped her arms protectively around her mother.

"Don't try to move! Your body's too weak!" Her mom groaned and sighed.

"Don't worry about me, Catherine." She knew when her mom used her full name, she was serious, so she quickly silenced herself and waited for her to talk. "I know it's hard, but that time has sadly come. The Angel of Death came with his demons, Cat…his presence sped up the process, that's why…this is happening _now_ and not later…"

"Mom…"

"You have several people that you must save, do you realize this?" Cat's lip quivered as her mother closed her hand around Cat's. "The demons…they took Micah, they took your stepdad." Cat's eyes widened and she felt anger shoot through her body. She'd never really felt such a feeling before, but this was too great, too powerful of one. This was _personal!_ If the shadows took her baby brother and her stepdad, then she needed to rescue them! "Don't try to go it alone, you need to become stronger. I know where they went to…they went to the Shadow Realm. I suspect they're being held captive in one of those demons' deepest and darkest dungeons. If any of you tries to go into the Shadow Realm now, you will surely die."

"You can't be serious…" Kathy closed her eyes and her skin grew thinner before Cat's eyes. Cat suppressed a cry and swallowed her emotions. She was trying her hardest not to panic, but how was she supposed to be strong? How was she supposed to live? Her one and only lifeline was dying! Her heart constricted and the sob pushed itself up her throat and out her mouth. She covered her mouth and whimpered as her mom slowly opened her eyes.

"I said not to worry about me, baby. I will be fine…in a better place. Concentrate on avenging me. You're the Queen now, baby. You're the queen…"

"W-What?" Kathy moaned and lifted her hand in the air in a futile attempt to open the portal to the Shapeshifter's realm. When this failed, she let out a shattering cry and dropped her arm to the bed. "My strength, my power, it's finally faded completely."

"Faded?"

"Yes...that was the power of the disease I was afflicted with. It was a deteriorating process, eating away at the strength, the power, the life…my power being completely gone, it's the first sign of death." Kathy turned her eyes to Cat and gazed into her soft, sad orbs. "You have to promise me. Promise me that whatever you do, be careful not to get too close to the Angel of Death. Don't try to fight him alone, baby. Don't do it, just don't do it." Cat took her mother's hands with her shaky fingers and locked them with her mom's. Salty tears streamed past her jaw and into her mouth. She winced when she tasted the bitter fluids and her stomach began flipping to the point that she felt she was about to vomit. It took all the strength she had not to do just that.

"I p-promise, mom…I promise."

"Promise me if you see him, if he does that little trick…you will run. You will run as fast as you can and not look back. Don't let him afflict you with the same disease he gave me, the same disease he gave your mother. Run."

"I promise." Kathy leaned her head back and put her arms over her chest. She sighed quietly and stared up at the blades of the fan above her, they were moving terribly slow.

"I have one more thing for you…Something you must know. Our home, our Kingdom…it is not gone, it still exists. I thought it was gone forever for many years, but oddly I was able to still open a portal to it, as though it did exist."

"What do you mean, mommy?"

"I mean…I started questioning this, thinking I was going insane. Then I saw it in the portal, far in the distance there was a light. The one light that the darkness could not cover up…A beacon, if you will…"

"A beacon of hope?"

"Yes. Then I remembered what it was all about. Several centuries ago, King David and his first ever angelic spouse visited our realm…" Cat's eyebrows rose as Kathy attempted to sit up. Her bones started to crack, so she gave that up. She moaned lightly and laid back, breathing out her irritation. "A powerful demon rose up, legend has it that it was Satan himself, but nobody's really sure anymore. He struck King David's wife and started to turn her into marble stone." Cat gasped softly and tried to picture the events to happen afterwards. "The demon went to break her as she was turning into stone, but an inner light shone and frightened him away. It was said that her light would always remain, remaining as a beacon, a light in the dark. Should darkness ever touch the land, there she would shine…her angelic light…glowing in the dark. I believed it to be an old wives tale, but when I started to study the contents of the portal…that light on the hill in the distance…that was the only thing it could be. Her angelic light…"

"Wow…" She wanted to say something more, to react more, but she was just utterly speechless. Chances were good that the Angel of Death didn't realize this threat, but he had to know that the realm was still intact. "So, what would happen after this?" Kathy moaned with pain and Cat strained herself not to become frantic once more. As her mother's body lifted up and rested back on the bed, Kathy panted heavily.

"Legend has it, the ruler of the realm must go to the beacon in the form of the most powerful Angel…When this happens, she must spread her wings and the sculpture's wings will also spread out. The light will shine from the two and what happens after that is anyone's guess. Maybe it lights the entire realm again, who knows. All I know, baby, is there's bound to be many demons wandering around that realm. You really shouldn't go alone, but…if you do go…you must find that beacon and light up our kingdom."

"But _you're_ the ruler."

"No…upon my death, Cat…you are automatically the new Queen of the Shapeshifter's realm. Do you understand?" Cat slowly nodded and swallowed down the fear bubbling up inside of her. Kathy's lips curled upwards as she placed her hand softly on her daughter's cheek. "I love you so much, and I am so very proud of you. I have every bit of faith in you and I believe so strongly in you…You are a powerful woman, you can be, you just need to believe in yourself more than anything."

"Mom…I'm scared…"

"I know baby, I know. Don't be afraid…you will find your way. I love you more than anything, and please…when you save your stepdad and your brother, let them know, don't let them forget, I've loved them and always will. At least, I can go with a smile on my face…"

"I will." She watched in silence as her mother slowly lowered her arm and looked up at the ceiling, gasping for air. "I love you too, mommy." Kathy slowly closed her eyes and the air grew still. Cat began trembling and started to weep, covering her eyes and bowing her forehead against her mother's cold and pale arm. After a minute, she opened her eyes and slowly wiped away her tears. "N-No, don't cry…I can't cry. I have to…have to be strong…have to make mom proud." She slowly rose to her feet, gazing wistfully at her mother. "Mom…You deserve a proper burial in your own home…"

She wiped her eyes again, ignoring the pain within her chest as she raised her arm and curled her fingers in. She was going to open the portal for the first time, but she wasn't completely positive how to do it. She knew she needed to have confidence and to will it. She closed her eyes and slowly breathed in, allowing the power to flow within her. The hurt and pain from her mother's death, she viewed as blockage, and pushed it away. She would have time to cry later as far as she was concerned, right now, she wasn't going to let that happen.

After a minute, power flowed from her and a portal opened up in front of her. She stared at it and smiled softly, it was the portal to the Shapeshifter's realm. As she studied the darkness, she found what her mother had been talking about. It was so small that without actually looking hard enough, one could miss it, but in the distance there was a light that kept the whole realm intact. She gasped and smiled as she looked to her mother's body.

"You were right, Mom. It's still there, it's all still there…" The citizens could have been turned into demons, she didn't know, but after all this time, she did wonder if there was a way to turn them back. She carefully lifted her mother's body, shivering as she cradled her in her arms. She was stunned to see that her mother was a lot lighter than expected. She moved towards the portal and pushed her mother's body gently into it, trusting it to land somewhere safe. "I'll be right there, I just need to collect myself…"

"Oh, how touching." Cat's eyes widened and she quickly turned around to see the Angel of Death applauding her and smirking dangerously. She clenched her hand and bitter tears returned to her eyes as she stared her mother's killer in the eyes. "It's a shame, it really is."

"You bastard, you killed my mother!"

"No, a _disease_ killed your mother." He stepped forward and Cat instinctively took a step backwards, preparing herself. Cat let out a growl and narrowed her eyes.

"You have my stepdad and baby brother, you _will_ let them go!"

"Sure. On the circumstances that you join me."

"Never!" She swiped her hand through the air and sneered at him. She wasn't going to fight him, she knew better than that. She was already planning her escape, she didn't have much time. The portal would either close on its own or she'd have to close it.

"Well that's a shame." He lifted up his hand and a black orb formed at the end of his finger. Cat's eyes widened as they hovered onto that orb. "You see, you'd make a great member of the team. I see you recognize this…do you want to be afflicted with the same disease as your mother and grandmother before you? I've upgraded it quite a bit in recent years. Now, instead of sixteen years, it's closer to…sixteen months. Surprisingly, I grow weary of watching the victim suffer for so long. So at least you won't have to wait so long for your death." Cat raised her eyebrow and scoffed slightly.

"Thanks for the consideration, but no thanks. I'll opt out of that affliction." She thrust her arms forward and shouted as the wings of David stretched from her back. The Angel of Death let out a pained shout as David's light struck him and brought him to his knees. "Sorry I can't hang around." She quickly turned and leapt through the portal. "Close!"

"Fool!" The man roared with anger and stretched his arms out as Cat faced the portal with narrow eyes. "That place is ridden with demons! You will surely die!"

She closed her hands tightly as the portal slammed shut. She took a deep breath and looked out among the pitch darkness. She had _no clue_ where she stepped foot into, but moving her foot to the side a bit, she could feel her mother's body. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "We'll see…" As she opened her eyes, she stared off into the distance where the one light shone as a beacon in the night.


	35. Strike of the Blood King

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 35 (Strike of the Blood King)<p>

Robbie lay on the soft grass of his backyard and gazed up at the clouds in the sky, his hands were behind his head and his right leg was propped onto his left knee. He'd already met up with his mother, she'd gone crazy with tears of joy when she saw him. They had a long chat about what had been going on and that he'd seen his father shortly before he returned to the heaven above him.

It confused him a bit, the Light Dominion and Heaven. He moved his eyes along the sky, pulling a cloud quicker than the other clouds with his telekinesis. His mind was consistently thinking about the difference between Angels and Spirits, two very different things apparently. Was Hell and the Shadow Realm the same basic way? With the Shadow Realm filled up with demons, but Hell was where Satan ruled with a few demon knights and the souls of those who were evil? There may have been a good likelihood that was the way it was. Nobody gave any thought to the Shadow Realm, really.

He closed his eyes and softly exhaled a breath. It was saddening that when it came to his mystical powers, he only had two of the three psychic abilities, Telekinesis and Telepathy, but no ability to see the future. That would have been nice, but then again, it might have been too easy to save the world if that were the case. Hell, with Telepathy, it was somewhat easy just to talk to people. He read his mother's mind the moment he got home, even though she probably wouldn't have wanted him doing that.

_"__There __he __is, __I __think __he__'__s __asleep.__"_ Robbie's eyebrows rose and he slowly sat up, he just heard someone's thoughts. Perhaps they were thinking about him? He squinted to see as he scanned his surroundings. _"__Shit __he__'__s __up, __stay __down, __stay __down.__"_

_"__Fool, __quit __thinking. __He __can __hear __us.__"_ Robbie narrowed his eyes and slowly stood up. _"__That__'__s __it, __attack!__"_ He turned around and was suddenly hit by a powerful telekinetic pulse, throwing him against the house and pinning him down. He screamed out and tried to break the power that held him down, but for some reason, he couldn't. He grit his teeth and glared at the trees that bordered his backyard, he watched Nevel, Danny, and Carly walking towards him.

"You should really consider putting up a fence," Nevel said with a smirk. Robbie's eyes widened as Nevel tapped his chin in thought. "Now what can I do? I know Danny wants a little piece of you, since you just made Dracula die for the second time…" He held his hand out and pointed his fingertips towards Robbie, curling them halfway to his palm. "I don't think I'll give him that satisfaction quite yet. Have I introduced myself properly? Nevel Papperman, the Blood King, Destroyer of Worlds. Leader of the Psychic Realm…"

"My father was the true king, you stole the throne!"

"Yes, and I don't care." Robbie screamed out in pain as every organ in his body started to shrivel and shake. Nevel narrowed his eyes and smirked as he began twisting Robbie's body and starting to crack his bones. "Before you can heal anything in your body, you will be dead. I'm going to enjoy watching blood drain from every pore on your body."

"Shit!" Robbie titled his head out and screamed as blood began to trickle from his nose. He was painfully managing to slow Nevel's destructive process with his own power. He heard several snapping and popping sounds within his body and shouted out as blood shot from his mouth. Nevel chuckled evilly and the sun glinted in his eyes. "Come on! Come on! Ah!" His heart was racing, surely it would pop in an instant. His brain felt like it was burning up with fire while his organs were being pumped and his bones were starting to shatter.

"There is a reason they call me the Blood King. All that have ever opposed me have died."

"Fuck you!"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't swing that way."

Robbie let out another painful scream and started breathing erratically. He knew by focusing all his powers on his body, it was keeping him from getting Nevel off him, but if he tried to fight off Nevel right now, he would surely die.

Carly watched with silence and Danny watched with a growing hunger, he wanted to tear Robbie apart and destroy him, not watch Nevel do just that! "Nevel, you know I'm a greedy vampire. Let me damage him." Nevel raised his eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do whatever you want, vampire. I don't care." Danny grinned maliciously as something inside Robbie tore into two.

"Shit!" Robbie moved his bloodshot eyes to Danny and groaned as the vampire began to transform into his humanoid bat form. His eyebrows rose in shock as he watched Danny raise his arm and stretch his long claws. Just before the vampire could swing down upon him, a portal opened directly in front of Robbie and Shane quickly jumped out and with a powerful yell, thrust his hands forward and threw the three enemies back. Robbie grunted painfully as he fell to the ground, the telekinetic hold on him was broken. He looked up and Shane glanced back at him.

"Heal yourself, I've got these three. Name's Shane, by the way, I'm the head of the Royal Guard in the psychic realm." Robbie's eyes widened and his lips slowly curled upwards, this was who he was supposed to find! How did he find him? He'd think of that later, right now, he needed to get to work on putting himself back together. He closed his eyes and groaned as he started using up his energy to bring his bones and organs back to their normal shape and structure.

Shane turned his head to Danny and punched through the air, sending a powerful psychic blow directly into his chest, cracking his ribs. The vampire screamed and was thrown against a tree. One more blow to the chest like that and his ribs would be crushed. Carly let out an angry roar and ran for him, locking her eyes with his.

"It's a shame, I actually had started to like you." He pointed his palms towards her and tucked his fingers in, freezing her. Carly's eyes widened as she was lifted off the ground and thrown back into the trees. He pictured Carly and Danny's brain and quickly snapped the lights off for them upstairs, knocking them into unconsciousness. "Typically I won't resort to that, but hey, I'm busy."

"You asshole…" Shane returned his gaze to Nevel and raised an eyebrow as the man started to push himself from the ground. Nevel exhaled sharply as his body shook from the ground. "You would _betray_ your king?"

"No, not quite…It's my job to _protect_ the king. Now that I've found the king, I'm going to protect him from the man who stole the throne."

"Fine!" Nevel stood up and glared at Shane. "You only caught me off guard, but I'll have your head for this…"

"You'd have to go through the whole Royal Guard to get to me, nobody is for you." Shane took a step towards Nevel and clenched his fists. With a loud roar, psychic energy surrounded him and pulsed out towards Nevel.

"What the…no!" He turned to run, knowing Shane had a series of his own specially created attacks. Being half psychic and half fire gave him that right, and whenever Shane put his fire to his psychic power, only devastation could follow. It was exactly what led him directly to the head of the royal guard.

Shane pushed his hands forward and the energy shot out at Nevel, striking him in the back and tearing through his body, burning him greatly. Nevel let out a powerful scream as Shane spun himself around and thrust his palm forward, pushing an energy pulse against Nevel and burning his entire right arm. "I'm not foolish enough to think I can take you on alone, but as the Chief member of the Royal Guard, I know _all_ your weaknesses. Someone catches you off guard, you're screwed."

Nevel breathed through his teeth and looked up at the trees in front of him."Fuck you. I'll kill you!" He shot his arm towards Shane and tore two trees from their roots. Shane's eyebrows rose as the trees flew at him. He quickly rose his hands into the air and stopped them within a psychic bubble. Due to the flame part of him, all his psychic energy was usually readily visible, most often appearing as red or orange. Currently, the bubble around the two trees was a bright red. In a flash, they were turned into ash. "Shit!"

"If I were you, I'd run away like a coward now. Since I'm not you, I'm going to keep attacking." He smirked and brought his hands to his sides. Smoke started coming from his fingertips and Nevel watched with growing fear. Nevel attempted to move, but was frozen in place. Shane twitched his fingertips and Nevel screamed as a large split appeared in his side. Fire shot out of his side, burning the wound and the blood.

"Motherfu…Enough of this!" Nevel threw his hand to the ground and powerful psychic energy threw grass and dirt in front of him, shielding him from Shane's eyes. When it cleared away, he was gone, as were Danny and Carly. _"__Don__'__t __get __me __wrong __Shane, __this __isn__'__t __the __last __of __me.__"_

Shane narrowed his eyes and straightened his posture. "I wouldn't expect any less of you, Nevel." He smirked slightly as he felt Nevel's thought process vanish, he had escaped into the distance. It wouldn't be difficult to find him again, though. He knew how the Blood King worked, constantly going after their intended victim no matter what. He would definitely be back to kill Robbie, but they'd be waiting for him. Prepared. Nevel could try to kill off the members of the Royal Guard first, but Shane intended to reach them before that happened. "Until next time, Nevel…until next time."

* * *

><p>Geez, Rodney almost died. Luckily for him, Shane came along and saved his ass. Next up, we learn a bit more of the Royal Guard<p> 


	36. Royal Guard Explained

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 36 (Royal Guard Explained)<p>

Shane turned to Robbie, the wind breezed through his hair and his eyes glistened with victory. Robbie was eyeing Shane with awe and shock, he'd not expected to see the guy actually standing there in front of him, he expected to take a while just trying to _find_him! "Hello there, Robbie. I know I should say 'My King', out of respect, but I think my respect for the king always goes without saying."

"Shane Johnson? I've been looking around for you…" Robbie rose to his feet with a smile, finally he was completely healed up. His body was drenched in sweat, as he used up all the energy he'd had on the healing. "Well, I was going to start looking for you. How did you find me?"

"I was aware your father was the king before you, so I just zeroed in on your house. You weren't here a couple weeks ago, but Melanie informed me that she saw you as a ghost." Robbie slowly nodded his head and watched Shane open up the portal once again and motion him inside. "This will send us into the Royal Guard meeting room. The Royal Guard meets underground these days."

"You're all against Nevel?"

"Yes." Robbie lifted his eyebrows and followed Shane into the portal. When he arrived, he took a look around the room and was surprised at how well modeled it was. There were pillars along a white brick wall, stone tiles, and a large white table that appeared to hover in the air. The table had several white chairs around it and finally a larger white chair at the head of the table. Shane walked past him and towards the large chair. "The Royal Guard of any place is like an army, or the law enforcement of the realm. They have several leaders up top that command a section of the guard. The Head of the Royal Guard is the one that acts closest to the King, Queen, and their families. He or She is the one that is supposed to keep them safe and just. This is the High General of the Royal Guard."

"So, what you're saying is, the Royal Guard is a lot like the military?"

"Exactly like the military. The General has his subordinates who meet directly with him and as the chain goes down, you have the soldiers doing the dirty work. Actually, the high ranking officers do a lot of strenuous work as well, but it's mostly protection.

"I see." Robbie saw a set of pictures on the far wall, they were framed and numerous. One of the last pictures was of his father, which was surprising. Shane followed his gaze and smiled slightly.

"That would be the wall honoring all the prior Kings and Queens of the realm. None of the higher ups in the Royal Guard feel Nevel is the appropriate King. He stole the throne, basically."

"My dad told me that your mother was the leader of the Royal Guard."

"She _was_ the leader. When she stepped down, I took over. Now…" Shane pointed to a small square object sitting at the head of the table. Robbie moved over to it and raised his eyebrow curiously. He was wondering what it was. "This is an energy detector, when you were turned into a ghost, it stopped flashing. Every Guard Leader in every realm has one of these, it detects the royal family by using their energy. Sounds confusing?"

"A little…but then again, the whole idea of psychic powers was confusing just a month ago…" Shane laughed and pointed to several buttons on the object.

"When every ruler and potential ruler of a realm is born, a drop of their blood is put into this reader. The King, Queen, Princes, Princesses, Grandparents, Siblings, and First Cousins…the buttons allow the Guard Leader to flash through the list and watch the screen. If the screen is blinking, it means that family member is alive. If it is color coded, it can mean a number of things, but typically Green means they are not in any danger. Any other color can detect the level of danger from Green to deep Red. Now if the screen is blank…" He flipped over to the former King Thomas's screen and Robbie felt a pit in his stomach as he eyed the empty, black screen.

"Dead…"

"Yes."

"Was my screen…"

"Not exactly…your screen wasn't flashing, but it was a still orange color, meaning you were basically comatose and the detector wasn't picking up any other vibrant energy. Once it began flashing, it turned Green for a moment, and then it started flashing red."

"I see…and was it able to detect where I was? Or was that a guessing game?" Shane chuckled and shook his head as he clicked another button on the detector. A map appeared on the screen and a white blip appeared in the center. Robbie raised his eyebrow and chuckled lightly. "Is that supposed to be the typical 'you are here' thing?"

"Pretty much, it's a map of your location. This thing showed you around your house on Earth, so I was able to know where to go. Like I said before, this thing is a strong energy detector, it's amazing really." Robbie nodded quickly and folded his arms over. It probably only worked for the specific realm it was designated for, so it wouldn't be able to detect the energy of another king. He had to wonder, though, what he was considered as.

"So, let's say for record, since my energy signal is in there…Am I listed as a Prince?"

"You're listed under King." He was shocked and stared at the device with curiosity. Shane smirked and leaned back in the chair. "This thing updates itself. As all the royal bloodlines are in here, we don't have to update it, it would be too much of a hassle. When a King passes, the machine detects that energy and moves his heir into his place. When King Thomas died, you automatically were bumped up into the King slot, even though _Nevel_ is the king right now. We've not added his bloodline into the system, the Royal Guard does not recognize him as a King."

"Go figure. Just one question…what happens if the King dies, and his Heir dies?" Shane closed his eyes and set the device back on the table. Robbie was a bit concerned with how the technology worked, but Guard Leaders of each realm must have an extensive job if they really understood every aspect of that device.

"I mentioned it has the Royal bloodlines in it. It will move the next appropriate bloodline into the King slot. There are some cases where, yes, the Guard Leader must go in and manually change certain things. Such as when someone _outside_ the family must rise to kingship, we have to introduce a new bloodline into the system. When it reads that new bloodline, it cleans itself of the other bloodline and starts fresh with that one. There's also the case of the Flame Dominion…"

"What? Andre?"

"Yes, he's supposed to be the proper King of that realm, but his uncle is the current King. Because Andre was just a baby when his parents passed on, their detector had to be manually operated on to shift _Vulcan_ into position of Kingship and Andre back into being the Prince. He still is the prince heir, as Vulcan has yet to produce any children."

"I see…Now what happens when there is no King? Like…are there any worlds where there's just a Queen?"

"Yes, several places. There's the Amazonian World where men do not exist and children are simply created through some sort of plant. Then there's the Shapeshifter's Realm." Robbie gasped softly and his thoughts immediately went to Cat and her mother, how were they doing? Were they okay?

"My girlfriend is from there!"

"Yeah, Cat, right?" He nodded and Shane slowly stood up from his chair. Robbie studied him for a moment and watched as he walked through a doorway leading into his main office. Robbie quickly followed him. "The Shapeshifter's Realm and the Psychic Realm were strong allies, and sometimes considered one large realm." Robbie's eyebrows rose and he quieted himself as he watched Shane sit at his desk and open up a small laptop. "The Shapeshifters are one of those realms where there's almost never a King that rules. Usually the Queen finds a suitable mate and that person will live with her, usually they marry, some of the queens prefer not marrying, but either way, they're the ones that rule and command the realm."

"I see…So, what's the significance of the computer?"

"It has a detector programmed into it of the Shapeshifter's Realm. Having been strong allies, it was allowed that we share the detector for the royal families. This is a rarity between realms, because it _can_ be dangerous in some instances. However, the primary program on this computer is a network map that every Guard Leader has, and every member has a tight lock on it so no other can break into it."

"What program is that?"

"It's like the Royalty detector, but rather, it detects the other Guard Leaders of every single realm." Robbie gasped and immediately recognized the significance of a device like that. If it ever got into the wrong hands and someone used it to try and take out a realm's Royal Guard, they would just have to find them through that detector and off the person. "When a Guard Leader passes on, or another steps in place, they're immediately required to put their blood in and overwrite the prior Leader's blood. If one Leader is in danger and unable to protect themselves, another Guard Leader may go in and attempt to rescue them…Usually that's not supposed to happen unless their screen is a deep red, almost violet, color."

"I see…So tell me, why do you still have the Shapeshifter's Realm detector, wasn't their world destroyed?"

"No." The word battered his mind and he quickly looked to the screen with rising shock. He was almost _certain_ the realm had been destroyed by the Shadows. At least, that's what Cat said. "Their world is still on the map of all the worlds, they still exist. However, they're unseen by any other realm, so the shadows have definitely hidden it."

"Unseen? You don't mean unreachable, do you?" His heart began to sink as he feared the worst. If that realm was still around, would Cat try to go back? Would she attempt to save it? His fears were confirmed when Shane nodded his head. His world crashed around him as he pictured Cat alone on that realm, with nobody around to protect her. "As long as Cat doesn't go back there…it's unreachable by her, isn't it?"

"No. Every King, Queen, royal bloodline of a realm, as well as every Guard Leader can open up a portal to their own realm no matter what. It becomes useless when that realm is completely destroyed, though. That's when they can't open the portal. Right now, if Cat were to open up the portal to the Shapeshifter's Realm, she could, _and_ she'd get in too. No other can do it, though, because no others are able to detect the exact location of it. Like me, if I were to open a portal to say…the Light Dominion, I could, because as a Guard Leader, I can picture its exact location in my mind and open a portal. The shadows have cloaked the Shapeshifter's Realm with a pitch black darkness that now, without being able to see it or know its exact coordinates after sixteen years, I wouldn't be able to open a portal to it. If Cat were to go into that Realm right now, nobody would be able to follow her."

"Son of a…" He rubbed his temples as his anxious emotions began to rise up. Maybe he was being paranoid, maybe she hadn't gone in there, but for some reason he had that sinking feeling that made him think she _had_ gone there.

"The Shapeshifter's detector has changed, Robbie."

"Huh?" He opened his eyes and looked at the screen with quiet shock, Cat was now the _Queen_. What did that mean? "H-Her mom…"

"Must have passed on…"

Pain shot through his heart and sorrow filled his eyes, he felt for Cat and hoped she'd at least been able to see her mom before the woman passed away. "No!" Shane pressed a few keys and frowned at the screen. Robbie took one look and was nearly blown away by his fears, Cat _was_ on the Shapeshifter's Realm! Shane clicked through the Guard Leaders on the screen and frowned. If there had even been a chance of the Shapeshifter's Guard Leader still being alive and not already a demon, that would be the thing to hope for. She'd be listed as dead.

"She must be trying to save that world, if that's even possible. It's infected with demons. Every citizen in that realm would have been turned into a demon…unless they were already one. Either way…I'm sorry, she's unreachable now."

"No! There has to be something that can be done!" He grabbed Shane's collar in desperation and stared into his eyes, shaking horribly with fear and anger. He watched Shane's eyes drop and felt a sadness spike up inside of him. "Please…"

"I'm sorry, it's impossible. I can't open a portal into that realm. Believe me, I've tried." Robbie scanned Shane's mind and slowly dropped to his knees, the man was telling the truth. Cat was lost, then. Shane rose to his feet and placed his hand on Robbie's shoulder. "The only thing you can do is to believe in her. You know she's strong, right? She should be fine, have faith in her. That's the most she'd want you to do, most likely."

"Y-Yeah, you're right…I just can't fathom losing her so soon."

"I know. First things first, though. We need to gather up our Royal Guard. It's time to go over a plan. Nevel hasn't been in this Realm for a while now, so there's no way for him to get a head on us."

Robbie slowly pulled himself up and tried to push his worry for Cat from his mind. He needed to focus on his own kingdom, he needed to focus on saving the Psychic Realm. Then after that, he would wait for Cat to return. "Are you sure? I mean, he's psychic too…"

"Yes, but you can't read someone's mind when they're in a different realm. Come on, let's go…" He pat Robbie's back and started out towards the meeting room. Robbie took one last glance at the screen, the detector was flashing pink, but it wasn't Cat's. He closed his eyes and slowly followed after Shane.

* * *

><p>Simply logistics here, we learned some interesting stuff about the Royal Guard, the bloodlines and other stuff.<p> 


	37. The Convoy

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 37 (The Convoy)<p>

Jade walked along a cracked and dry, war torn planet. The effects of battle within the Elemental Realm took its toll over the sixteen to twenty years. Beck had been greatly upset when he arrived and immediately took off for the castle, telling her to find her father. How was she to do that without knowing exactly what he looked like? Sure, it might not be _too_ difficult, considering he was both the leader of the fire tribe and the leader of the Royal Guard. That, and, how common was the name 'Phoenix', really? If she could _find_ anyone, she'd ask them to direct him towards the man. She looked off into the distance and sighed as she spotted the castle far, far away. _"Stay safe, Beck…stay safe…"_

She had to worry more about staying safe herself, she knew this place likely had some demons lurking about. Then again, who could tell? It seemed almost completely barren. It looked like what Earth would seem like after sixteen years of global warfare. Hopefully after this war was over, the elementals could revive this desolate planet. "Okay dad…where might you be…" She looked up at a stone building and frowned. It seemed as though it were a house, but whose home? If she knew what section of the elemental realm she was in, she'd be able to tell what tribe she was located in, and in turn, maybe someone would be able to point her in the direction of the fire tribe. _"If I can see the castle from here…what did Beck's dad say about that?"_ Heaviness descended upon her as she started to realize that she was at least one hundred miles away from the castle. Mr. Oliver stated there was only one city that had a clear shot of the castle from more than seventy miles away with only the naked eye, all others would have buildings, trees, and other obstacles obscuring view of the castle.

There were several hundred, thousands, millions of miles spanning the globe, with the Dark tribe being the furthest from the castle. Each tribe had various sections on the planet and had different impacts in the various cities. Where she was standing, based on what Mr. Oliver's long and dwindling lecture, she would be in smallest city, the one that was completely barren by the man's word. It was one of the first cities to be taken out by the Shadows. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, she needed to move on. There was nothing more for her here.

As she started to walk away, a sound paralyzed her. She turned her gaze to the half destroyed stone house that stood in front of her and listened to the droning cry of a baby. That was impossible, wasn't it? This city had been dead for sixteen to seventeen years. She swallowed and slowly walked into the hut, curious as to whether or not it was a real baby she was hearing, or just her imagination. After all, this city belonged to the Dark Tribe, yet they were completely destroyed by now. After all, they were the first tribe to fall to the Shadows simply because they could not fight them, couldn't resist them with their element. All they could do was fight with their metal like claws, and surely that wouldn't be enough.

As she entered the house, the stench of blood and death stung her nose, she moaned and pinched her nose and shook her head. It used to be that she would get enjoyment from that, but seeing how much something like this affected her homeland and even herself, there was nothing enjoyable about it. She looked around and her heart clenched inside of her at the sight she saw before her.

The walls were splattered and stained with blood, there were skeletons on the ground and any furniture in the room was unrecognizable to her. She took a deep breath and followed the cry of the baby, walking into a small room and seeing what looked like a one year old baby lying on a table. Her heart sank as she saw the baby's mother sitting against a wall, covered in blood. The infant itself had blood on its clothing. Suddenly, fear shot up inside her as she began to understand the gravity of the situation, the woman hadn't even begun to lose her color yet, the blood splattered on the wall above the woman was still moving downwards! Whatever killed this woman was probably still in the house. She moved her eyes to the baby and saw a shadow moving beneath it. As she looked closer, she saw it starting to form a mouth.

"No!" She ran for the baby and grabbed it off the table just as two powerful, dark, sharp teethed jaws jumped out of the table and snapped in the air. Jade's eyes widened as a strange alligator like creature started climbing from the shadow. The baby continued its loud cry and Jade immediately looked to the roof above her. In the other room, the roof had been torn off, so maybe she could use that to her advantage. She looked to the creature, who was eyeing her hungrily. Stomping her foot forward, she clutched the baby close to her and growled. "Stay back! Stay back, I will kill you!"

The creature started approaching her very slowly as wind began flowing into the room. She was trying to use the wind from the other room to blow off the roof above her. The creature lifted its nose up and growled as Jade became more focused on the flow of the wind. With a powerful yell, the roof was torn from the house, allowing her to generate a storm directly above her. "I'm warning you, if you come any closer to me, you will die. Do you know who my parents are? You don't, do you? I bet you don't…but you better start getting scared, because I'm stronger than my mother was!"

Lightning flashed in the sky and the temperature began to rapidly sink below freezing. The creature looked around with concern as ice began to form around the inner walls of the house. It started shivering as Jade narrowed her eyes. "There's many different types of storms, you know…" The creature shifted its gaze towards her and a hint of fear shot into its eyes. "A few of my favorites…well, right now I'm showing you the ice storm, which is similar to a hail storm, minus the icy pellets and hail stones being thrown about by the severe winds. Hail storms can generate hail up to the size of grapefruits or bigger, can be shot very painfully in extreme wind, and tear through sheet metal, and stronger material."

"Now ice storms, they involve strong winds and ice, but the temperature lowers below freezing and thus, everything around it can start to freeze. That would be the rain in the air, as well as the water as soon as it lands. So what I just did was combine that with a thunderstorm, which has severe lightning and black sky mixed with rain." The creature looked up at the light show in the sky, never ending lightning. Rain was falling rapidly and beating against him, freezing as it hit him. It was as several tiny ice daggers. "You should know what a snow storm is, you should also know what a blizzard is…There's also a rainstorm, in which can be confused with thunderstorms, since thunderstorms have more concentration on lighting and the rain just isn't as heavy, but the rainstorm has less lightning and heavy rain. Sounds fun? Yes? No? Maybe?"

The creature backed up a bit as Jade took a dangerous step forward. Lightning shot down in front of the creature and a smirk pulled at her lips. "You've been here long enough to know a storm controller can control several aspects of the weather, so I don't have to say how I can combine them." The creature was blown against the wall with a loud cry. "Oh, feeling the effects of the wind storm? No time to generate a sand storm, because that would turn into mud with all this rain, wouldn't it?"

The demon began to shake as sand started coming in and wrapping around it, but the rain beating down was turning it into thick mud. The icy temperatures froze it around him, crystallizing the mud. "Other storm types I frequently love, Cyclones and Hurricanes, which are a more severe type of cyclone…Then you have the tornado, I use that quite often. But what can I use on you?"

The demon shook its head and struggled in vain to break from its icy cocoon. Jade smirked as the baby in her hands ceased its frightened cry and watched the demon struggle. "There's a typhoon, a tsunami, avalanches are caused by blizzards and snow…but let's go with the earthquake shall we?" She lifted one hand into the air and the house began to shake. The creature let out a loud cry as the wall it was attached to began to fall over. It was now at the mercy of Jade and her violent storms.

Suddenly, all but the howling wind seemed to stop and the creature gave off a soft sigh, hoping it was all over. Jade watched the carbon dioxide flow from her mouth as snow began to fall rapidly onto the demon. It screamed and started trying to shake. Jade chuckled and tilted her head. "It seems you already know what lying still in a snow storm will get you…" The creature cried out once more as the snow began to freeze it. "Did you think I was going to let you live after you just tried eating this little infant? It's anyone's guess what it and its mother was doing here in this city, maybe they were just passing through, but that doesn't mean they should automatically become your meal!"

Within seconds, the demon was now frozen solid and the temperatures had returned to normal. With one loud crack, a lightning bolt shot down and shattered the icy creature into several pieces. Jade turned her eyes to the baby and frowned, it was horrible that it had to lose its mother so soon, maybe the child had a father still alive. "We'll find our fathers together, little one. I promise…if only you could tell me which way the fire tribe is…"

As she walked out of the house, she was met by the light of day shining down upon her. She smiled and closed her eyes happily. Suddenly voices came to her ears and she quickly started searching her surroundings, if someone were here, that might be the best sign all day. She ran towards the voices and soon came upon what looked like a convoy parked right in the middle of a city. She quickly hid behind a stone wall and poked her head around it to look on to the convoy. There were a group of people walking around the six or seven vehicles, calling for someone by the name of Margaret.

Who was Margaret?

She turned her eyes to the baby and was reminded of the woman dead against the wall, the smell of fresh blood, the smell of death. She gasped softly and looked at the convoy. Could this be the child of this Margaret woman? The vehicles resembled dark, wooden wagons. The black horses pulling the wagons, along with the moon insignia, seemed to point to these people as some of the last members of the Dark tribe. She wondered where they were headed and why they had stopped here.

"Hello? Hello!" She stepped into view, calling for them. One man, wearing a dark robe and with shaggy hair seemed to hear her. He looked over and called a couple nearby mercenaries and ran up to her. "Is this your baby?" The man looked to the baby and sighed.

"The clothing it wears, it is Margaret's child. Where did you find him?" The man took the baby into his arms and Jade spoke with a heavy heart.

"He was about to be eaten by one of those demons…I killed the creature, but the mother…" The men gasped and exchanged mournful glances. One man gestured at the man and pointed to the vehicle in the very front.

"Okay…then would you please come with us?"

"I guess…" They walked her to the front, where a thin man with a scar on his right cheek sat in waiting. She remained silent as the Mercenary handed the man his child. The man started to weep and after a minute, gestured to Jade.

"Please, come here." Jade looked up and walked over to him, she felt terrible about what had happened and wanted to do whatever she could to help, if they needed anything. "You saved my son. I am indebted to you. Is there anything you need?"

"Well…yes but, can I ask what happened?"

"We were going through this city because it was where Margaret grew up, she wanted to see what had become of the town. We were all headed to the fire tribe in order to settle a debt with their leader." Jade's heart jumped up and she nearly screamed for joy when she heard they were headed to the fire tribe, but what _debt_ was being settled? Was this bad? Were they enemies of her father?

"What debt are you talking about? Anything serious?"

"Not really, it's kind of amusing really…" Jade raised her eyebrow as the man cradled his son close. "You see, a while back we borrowed some money from the fire tribe to do two things: One, we wanted to have our fortune told by a fortune teller. We know those kind of things are usually hoaxes, but curiosity got the better of us." Jade rubbed the back of her head and chuckled, fortune tellers didn't even exist in the Psychic Realm. Nobody could tell the future, it just wasn't possible. "The other thing was, we wanted money to help form this convoy and find any remaining members of the Dark Tribe. So far, we've found maybe fifty of us." The man took a deep breath and slowly shook his head. Jade felt the depressive feeling coming from him, it had to be hard to be from a dying tribe. "Anyway…the time's come and we've gathered enough money, so we need to pay the fire tribe back. Hopefully the man's there when we get there, he should be since we arranged this meeting a day ago, but there's a chance he could be called up to the castle. He _is_ the leader of the Royal Guard, ever since his wife left so long ago…"

"Yeah…"

"The King is dying and he's doing everything he can to pull together the fighters in one last attempt to remove all the shadow demons from our realm. There aren't that many and we're mostly in the rebuilding state, but first things first…" Jade agreed and glanced over as one of the men whispered into the leader's ear. It was clear he led the convoy, but perhaps he was also the leader of the Dark Tribe. The man pressed his lips together and sighed. "We have to get moving pretty soon. We don't want to miss anything, plus I'm still reeling over that fortune teller's words."

"What did the fortune teller say?"

"Something about finding the child of a very important man, I got no clue what the hell that's supposed to mean." Jade's heart swelled inside of her and her lips curled upwards. Maybe the fortune teller wasn't as useless as people thought. "Apparently we're supposed to protect this child from enemies, but we don't have much further to go until we reach the fire tribe and we have no one here that is anyone famous."

Jade tapped her foot on the ground and wondered if she should mess with this guy, but then, that would be disrespectful. Plus, they were short on time, it seemed. "What about me?" The man raised an eyebrow as Jade folded her arms over and breathed in. "I'm looking for my dad, his name is Phoenix and he's the leader of the Royal Guard. I came here with the Crown Prince of the Elemental Realm, and he already took off for the castle." The man's eyes popped out of his head and he quickly rose to his feet.

"Holy shit!" He looked to the members of his convoy and called out. "Men, I need someone to give this woman some bedding, food, and rest! Pronto!" Jade smiled as several people surrounded her, they were going to take her to one of the vehicles and protect her in there. The man smiled at her, thanking her for protecting his son and giving her one last promise. "We will take you directly to your father, I'm sure he'll be overjoyed when he sees you."

"Thank you." She cheered inwardly as she followed the men to one of the vehicles. They helped her inside the wagon and she carefully leaned against a cushioned area. She _loved_ being pampered and was looking forward to the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p>Jade's on her way, she's going to see her father for the first time! Beck's on his way to his grandfather. Keep in mind that the Elemental Realm is the KEY realm, it is the most important realm, next to the Light Dominion. So Jade and Beck really have their work cut out for them here!<p> 


	38. Camaraderie of Fire

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 38 (Camaraderie of Fire)<p>

Andre's eyes opened and he found himself lying on a soft bed with silky red covers. He moaned lightly and closed his hand along them, attempting to find any sort of recognition. He moved his other hand to his forehead and sighed as his muscles ached. His vision began returning to him and he saw eight people surrounding him. Panic shot through him and he sat up, a bit too quickly, and immediately let out a terrible groan as he recalled the events that had taken place moments prior to his loss of consciousness.

"Don't move, it'd probably cause you some more pain, your body's still healing even though the physical wounds are gone." He looked up at the familiar voice, it was the woman who appeared just before Vulcan nearly killed him. His eyebrows rose as he spotted the man next to her, it was Freddie, the guy who had tried to off him in New York. Today just wasn't his day. The woman looked at Freddie and smiled slightly, then glanced back to Andre. "Don't worry about him, he's good now." Freddie slowly nodded his head as the woman gave a small smile.

Andre stared at Freddie and his lips parted as confusion struck him. Since when was Freddie _good_? What had he missed? "What do you mean?"

"Love and all that stuff, it really is powerful. That's a story for another time, though. Let's get started on why you're here…" He swallowed and nodded his head as Ashley folded her arms and closed her eyes. "My name is Ashley, I'm half Flame and half Angel. I am also the General of the Royal Guard for the Flame Dominion, but I tend to keep it under wraps. What is King Vulcan to do if he suspects his head protector is actually against him?" Andre's eyes widened as Ashley motioned to the other people in the room, one of which was Melanie. "Now, minus Melanie here, Sam's twin sister…you've met Sam…"

"Yeah, not quite friendly when she's tainted…"

"Not at all. Anyway, Melanie is the Angel that's been helping to clean up Freddie's heart as well, he's a part of the Royal Guard. The others here are some of the Guard's higher ups who are _not_ with your uncle."

His blood ran cold and his hands slowly closed up, he hated that man with a burning passion. He realized now that he couldn't take him on alone, so it was best to listen to Ashley, considering she was likely the one who was going to be able to help him take down Vulcan. He lifted his eyes to Ashley's and felt his muscles tense with rage. "You'll help me cut my uncle to size? He slaughtered my family…" Ashley nodded her head and moved her eyes to the side.

"Yes, I saw what he had done to your grandmother. I'm sorry about that." Her words were of little comfort to him, but he could see they were well meaning. He wouldn't feel any sense of comfort until Vulcan was either dead or banished from the Flame Dominion. "I'd been out of here for a while now, when I returned, I couldn't believe what my Royal Guard was being forced to do. My father had been killed and I had to take over in his stead. Vulcan has thoroughly pissed me off, so I managed to gather a few people who were against him, but it isn't much…as you can see." Andre looked around the room and felt a searing pain inside. Most of the Royal Guard was either with Vulcan or too scared to stand up against him. "Some of the cowards will not stand, for fear of death. Some of the Guard that is for him will not hesitate to kill all of us. That's why we need you. The Flame Dominion has been awaiting your return for many years, but Vulcan has often been afraid of this. He knows what your return means, he knows that it could mean his death or abdication of the throne, so naturally…he would want to kill you."

He swallowed and narrowed his eyes. The fire of his malice flashed in his eyes as he fought back his frightened thoughts. "That's not going to happen." If he took this stance, could he manage to be the one that killed Vulcan? His uncle was a lot stronger, it seemed, and more vicious and cunning than he could possibly imagine. If he tried to fight him, would he actually die? Ashley tapped her fingers on her arm and tilted her head to the side as Andre moved his eyes to the bed.

"Are you scared?" His eyes shot up to hers defensively, what was he supposed to say to that? How could he say _yes_, but if he said no, would they even believe that? Ashley closed her eyes and gestured to someone, they nodded and Andre let out a yelp as they lifted him off the bed and to his feet. "It's okay to be afraid, it's a normal human reaction. Now, let me show you something…" She turned and walked towards the door, Andre followed her and the others silently and stepped out the door with them. They remained stoic, as they'd seen the sight, but once Andre's eyes fell upon the land, he wanted to faint on the spot.

The 'sparks' of the Flame Dominion still fell from the sky, but they landed on dry ground. It seemed like it should be that way, but Andre was aware the Flame Dominion's planet make up was much different than earth, and the sparks were supposed to be able to replenish and help everything grow. The skies were bleak and the fire grass that should have surrounded the plains was either dead or gone. The lakes of fire were almost completely dried up and the fire trees were dying. Hell, the entire realm was crying for a savior. His heart broke and his body trembled, something just wasn't right.

"He calls himself _emperor_." The snide in her voice touched him and pulled his attention to her. She was glaring across the fields with her arms crossed and her lips in a frown. "The people here are treated as slaves to worship him and the Royal Guard is forced to do things that weaken their morals. It isn't their fault, though. If they don't obey, they will surely be violently slaughtered." Anger roared up inside him as Ashley turned her back to the dry fields and walked back inside. "My father, the prior leader of the Royal Guard, made the mistake of standing up to him…about a month ago." Andre lifted his eyebrows and looked back over his shoulder. "That's when I had to step up to take over the Royal Guard, because by then…my father had been killed. Destroyed from the inside out…Vulcan is not quite aware I've taken over leadership, though."

"So he didn't recognize you when you showed up at the house?"

"No, he didn't." Andre leaned against the doorway and peered out at the dying world once more. What happened to those beautiful paintings that his grandmother had? They'd always shown a proud, strong, warrior world that was made beautiful by its fire. She never once saw the Flame Dominion for herself, but even she had known the place was beautiful. Ashley looked over with sadness in her eyes and let out a slow sigh. "Seventeen years can cause a lot of destruction at the hands of a madman."

"Yeah…"

"Your uncle envied your father's power, that's what I grew up with my father telling me. For my protection, he sent me to live with my mother in the Light Dominion for a while, then we moved to Earth. I was informed about a month ago of my father's death, so I knew I needed to come back here and take over the reins."

"We're not so different then…" He tore his eyes away from the broken lands and closed them, a heaviness begun to descend upon him as sickness threatened to rise up. "How did you…How'd you know to come looking for me?" His throat tightened and he met her eyes, fully aware that he may owe her his life. "If not for you, I'd be dead."

"Right…Every realm has a Royal Guard that serves to protect the lands, the General of the Guard must protect the king. Well, you're the _proper_ king, and I'm doing what's right by protecting _you_." Andre nodded his head and watched in silence as Ashley took a seat in a nearby chair and brought her hand to her temple. "Plus, the Guard Leaders have this thing that detects the Royal bloodlines and their immediate family, as well as when their lives are in danger and the general vicinity of their location. I'll explain it in more detail later. We have a more important task at hand."

"I hear that…" He returned his gaze once more to the world outside the house and felt a shiver run down his spine, he simply could not get over how horrible it all turned out. He wanted to revive this world, to bring it back to where it should be. "H-How did you manage to beat him? I mean, he's got all that power and I couldn't take him alone."

"No one can take him alone." Andre raised his eyebrow and looked over as Ashley brought her hand down and straightened her back. "I was just the first person that made it through that portal. Freddie, Melanie, and all these people came in after me. Once he saw Melanie, that was just about it…even a sadistic emperor knows better than to take on an Angel." Andre turned his eyes to Melanie and saw her smirk and spread her wings, sending out a powerful gust of wind. "She is to become the Light Dominion's Royal Guard Leader pretty soon."

"Wow." He was overcome with the shock of seeing her dazzling wings, they were almost as beautiful as Tori's wings, as David's and the Archangel's. It wasn't all that surprising, considering the Head of the Royal Guard was typically the next in line of power and strength. Ashley smirked and stood from her chair.

"I hear you're dating the Angel Princess?"

"Yes I am, I love her very much." Though he had difficulty _saying_ that to Tori, he was certain she knew it as she was pretty intuitive.

"Good, I suppose you know then who her father is?" Andre saw where this was going and chuckled nervously, he did indeed know better than to piss off Mr. Vega and risk his wrath.

"I'd never do anything to hurt her. Though, there's a pretty interesting fact about the Light Dominion and who her father actually is…"

"Every realm has its complexities. Melanie and Sam are descendents of Simon Peter. One of, and my personal favorite of the disciples of Jesus Christ."

"You're…" He was stunned into silence and turned his eyes upon Melanie in great shock. Melanie grinned and lifted her eyebrows with slight pride. "You're kidding me, _Peter_?"

"Yes. It shouldn't be a shock though, most of the people in biblical times have _many_ descendants. Some reside on the earth, some in the Light Dominion, some…in the Shadow Realm." He cringed and slowly shook his head, it was horrible to hear of that world. "Anyway, speaking of them…Your uncle has allowed the Shadow Realm to run rampant in this world, how else has this world become so devastated besides Vulcan himself?"

"Yeah. So how are my wounds already gone?"

"You've got two angels in the room. Angels are very capable of healing." Andre nodded and bushed his hand along his arm, he was definitely grateful for that. As he returned his gaze to the window, he saw in the distance, resting upon a hill, the large majestic flaming castle where Vulcan most likely rested. Ashley moved beside him and narrowed her eyes. "He'll be waiting for us. It's likely he's already gathered some of the Royal Guard in his wake and is fully prepared to fight. There's bound to be a few hundred soldiers."

"Just a _few_?" Her nonchalance stunned him and he slowly looked back to the other seven people in the room. One full angel, one man that had been pulled to the dark side, and five high members of the Royal Guard. Was that all? "Just us…against all of them…"

"Not necessarily, we have at least fifty rebel warriors with us. I'm certain if we tried to get any citizens with us, we would. There's no way we can lose, everything is riding on this."

"Naturally, we have to make a plan, right? I mean, rushing in, we're bound to be killed?"

"Obviously." He winced and put his hand to his stomach, her one word was enough to sink his entire spirit. His fighting spirit told him to rush in, but it was clear now that couldn't happen.

"Great…" Ashley's eyes flickered over to him and she breathed in slowly.

"You'll have to be the one to deal the final blow to him, Andre. You _must_ be the one to kill him."

"No pressure, right?"

"Right." She patted his back and walked over to Freddie. Her lips curled into a smirk and she turned her gaze back to Andre. "I'm thinking of putting him in charge of the Royal Guard in the future, I'm not entirely sure I want to do that though. That's a thought for another day, but I'm sure he's got something to say to you."

"Really?" He turned to Freddie and chuckled nervously. He rubbed his back and swallowed as Freddie stepped forward and held out his hand, a sign of truce. Andre's eyebrows rose as he eyed Freddie's strong posture and firm eyes. "Okay…"

"I'm sorry for before, Andre. Our last meeting, it just wasn't who I was." Andre slowly nodded his head and kept his gaze with Freddie's eyes. "I realize you're part of something that's destined to be greater than just returning to this world. My best friends have all been turned to the dark, their souls contaminated, so please…save them." Andre felt his heart sink as a flash of guilt shot across Freddie's eyes. Freddie wasn't even blinking, his jaw was locked and his muscles tight. "Take down the Angel of Death and save the universe. End this twenty year long war with the Shadow Realm. For my friends, for the realms afflicted by the darkness, and for the entire universe…we're all trusting you and your friends."

"Thank you, and yes…" Andre grasped Freddie's hand firmly and a bubble of fire seemed to circle their hands as they shook them in a truce. It was a sign of camaraderie, a mutual trust and bond of friendship. "I promise to do all that I can, not just to save the Flame Dominion, but to rescue your friends and to defeat the Angel of Death." Freddie smiled lightly and nodded his head, keeping Andre's gaze.

As they separated their handshake, Andre turned to stare out at the castle in the distance. All the others surrounded him, forming somewhat of horseshoe with him in the middle. They moved into strong postures and stared out at the castle with narrow, determined gazes. Vulcan would pay for his crimes and the Shadow Realm would be destroyed.

"We're coming for you, Uncle. So you better be ready for us."

* * *

><p>Well Andre's prepped. We've learned some interesting facts about the angels, some interesting facts about the Flame Dominion too. Vulcan better be ready, because Andre's about to bring it.<p> 


	39. Destined

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 39 (Destined)<p>

Tori and Trina made their way through the beautiful, golden realm of the Light Dominion. They had been taken by its beauty from the golden seas and the bright blue skies, the ground was almost entirely made up of clouds and bright light seemed to shine all around them. They had been greeted with respect and admiration from the other angels and were on their way to the Angels Council where they would hopefully be met with celebration. "Tori, I think I've finally reached _my_ place. So many adoring fans!"

"Don't mean to rain on your parade, sis…but I'm the full fledged Angel here." Tori smirked and Trina huffed.

"Just because you're the one chosen to take Dad's place in the Light Dominion doesn't mean that you're the most important one around."

"Oh wait. It kind of does." Tori laughed and pat her sister on the back, causing Trina to cough up. She didn't mean to get high headed or prideful, but she had to at least try and sort out all of her emotions. They just got done with an emotional reunion with their mother, who had been resting in the Queen's Chambers of the castle when they arrived. She told them that their father was waiting with the Angels Council, so they needed to hurry to them. When they asked their mom about the fact that she was ageless too, she commented that it had been that way for several years and when it was David's time to be called back up to Heaven, she would be called as well. It was almost a bitter pill to swallow, but both the girls accepted it with grace. "Trina? Do you think…Are they going to put me in position to rule right now?"

"Hm?" She was extremely nervous and didn't know at all what she was supposed to expect. She met Trina's gaze and slowly folded her arms over. Both girls had their wings out, as it was a normal occurrence in the Light Dominion, everyone walked around with their wings out, it was actually an involuntary thing. For Tori, it was slightly intimidating at first. Trina rubbed her shoulder and smiled at her, giving her some comfort. "I don't think they'll do that just yet, I mean, neither of us would be ready to rule right now."

"Then why are we being summoned to the Council right now? I mean, we're not in trouble are we?"

"Of course not, we're probably going to get some orders and stuff. I mean, this is our first actual time in the Light Dominion, I'm sure they have some important things to say to us. Don't fret over anything just yet, all right?"

"Okay...I guess I'm just nervous." She smiled as her heart lifted a little. Trina pulled her hand away and smiled at her once more. "I guess we'll just have to see. Do you think it's true that the members of the high council, besides Dad, are made up of the descendants of the disciples?"

"I wouldn't put it past them." They knew at least one of the people on the Council was a descendant of one. Mrs. Puckett was a direct descendant of Peter, but her time with the council was almost up and it would soon be Melanie's turn to take her place. "Just take a few deep breaths and relax, I promise, there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah…" They came up to a building that seemed to resemble the congress hall building on Earth. It was gold plated and had six pillars in the front, with double oak doors in the middle. They were astonished by the beauty and could have gazed all day if they weren't busy as it were. Tori nudged Trina and quickly made her way inside, leading Trina silently into the brightly lit building.

They walked without saying a word, unsure if it would be appropriate to speak in such a sacred place. Tori carefully opened another set of doors, golden in color. She gazed in awe as she saw a red carpet going along the center of the room with several pews on the side. In the far end of the room was a long, rectangular desk with thirteen microphones, the center one was raised up a bit higher than the others. Their father sat at the middle microphone while six angels sat on either side of him. Tori almost wanted to turn tail and run, part of her wanted to pass out on the spot, but Trina being with her kept her at least somewhat sane. "Trina, don't leave me," she whispered quietly. Her limbs were shaking and her palms were sweaty, but Trina ignored this and took her hand gently in hers, smiling at her. The touch brought Tori some comfort and she slowly looked to her father, a bit confused if they should move or not. Of course, that would mean she needed to find the strength to walk, and this was already an arduous task at best.

"You can come forward," David said with a strong voice. He smiled and Tori slowly nodded her head, but her legs were still frozen. Trina started to move forward and stopped to look back at her.

"Come on Tor, let's _not_ keep them waiting."

"R-Right…Is this really happening? I mean, this whole thing could still be a dream, right?" She cleared her throat and looked into Trina's eyes. She would always be there with her, wouldn't she? She smiled lightly as she started to find the strength to move and follow Trina down the aisle. She moved her eyes to the council and tilted her head as she eyed the members.

To David's left was Pamela Puckett, one of the five women on the entire council. Most of the female council members had blonde or brown hair that went down to their shoulders, though Pam's was cut a bit shorter than that. The men on the council had hair similar to David's earthly form, short and cut neatly. To his left were three women, including Pam, and three men. To David's right were two women and four male angels.

They stopped in front of David's podium and looked up at him. He flashed a kindred smile and carefully walked around the large desk and stood in front of his two daughters. He found this to be less intimidating for them. "Tori, you're still nervous? One day, you will be in my place. You will stand where I am standing." She smiled through her nervousness and contemplated backing out. "I understand that you feel this was all thrust upon you, but you must understand that as an Angel, you must be the strongest mentally of all your friends, as they too have had such a great task thrown on them. Each of them have already set off to their own missions, you have your missions as well." Tori swallowed hard and Trina gave her a gentle squeeze, smiling at her.

"There's a quote written in a play by William Shakespeare, it says: Be not afraid of greatness: Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them.' I think it just means you have to rise to meet it. Tori, we're daughters of _King__David_, but think about what that means for a minute…Why would he not have ever told us this?"

"I don't know…I mean…" She pulled her thoughts forward for a moment, trying to sift through them and find the answer to the question. She knew the story of King David well, he was already a chosen man by God, but he never knew. He never knew what the plan was. He didn't know that he was destined to slay Goliath with the stone, he was not born famous or well known, he was just an average person. She and Trina grew up believing their father was average, because that's how he _wanted_ them to think, until the time was right.

"He wanted us to be able to look at him the same way as we always did, just that he was our Dad. Not someone famous, not someone to be nervous of or afraid of. Look around you, some of the people here are people who live out their lives as average citizens on earth. So are we. So will our friends be. However we're all destined to do something great whether we want to or not, and we can either rise to meet that, or we can be afraid of destiny."

"Destiny? You think…" David held his hands at his waist and smiled with pride as his two daughters faced each other. Tori felt Trina's words reaching into her, possibly trying to get through all the frightened, doubtful clouds.

"All the things that have been happening to us, we can't throw them away. Our lives were predestined for the very moments that we will have. Robbie's destiny is to take back his world, Andre needs to take out his Uncle, Beck is to lead his kingdom into healing while Jade is to help her father cleanse the realm of any remaining darkness. Everyone has a destiny, and they can choose to accept it as is or they can fight it in a futile effort to deny their destiny. We're all destined for greatness in one way or another, Tori…and however long we fight it, the universe continues to spin madly out of control as a demon far stronger than we could ever imagine continues to gain strength by taking all of the worlds possible. And only _we_ can stop it, but first, you have to take up your sword, accept what you are and command the fight."

Tori remained silent as she attempted to try and figure out what it was she could do. Sure she was scared, but Trina was right, she couldn't just deny her destiny and fight it. The longer she did that, the longer she gave the Angel of Death to continue infecting various worlds with darkness. So many had been lost already, she knew that much. Cat's world had been one of those that had been totally taken by the darkness. Only she had the power to erase the darkness completely, and whether or not she _wanted_ that level of greatness put upon her, she couldn't possibly deny it.

"I don't want to deny it, I'm just…I'm still trying take in this whole thing, but you're right, I need to accept what is my destiny." She turned to her father and stood erect as she met his proud eyes. "Dad, I don't know what will happen, I may be worried, but I'm confident…we _will_ end this war." David smiled and slowly nodded his head.

"I have faith in you. There were a number of reasons we could not end this war years ago. Among those reasons were due to the worlds already either being infected with darkness or in the process of infection. Plus, it was foretold that I was not to be the one to defeat the Angel of Darkness. We could only wait for the one that was chosen and constantly reminded that we should keep our patience…So now, we have full confidence that the universe is on its way to once more being safe from the Shadows." David moved his hands to Tori's shoulders and looked into her eyes with a intense firmness that almost made her flinch. "Tori, if you do not feel that you and your friends are more than capable-"

"We'll manage this, Dad. I know we will. You said they were already all on their paths, so when they've done their jobs, they're going to be waiting for me aren't they?"

"It was foretold that an Angel would lead the Kings and Queens of the most crucial worlds together in a final clash with the darkness and that they were destined to put an end to the Shadows. So…"

"That means they will be waiting…" She bowed her head and slowly closed her hands, she had no idea that they would all become so important. She had no choice. She narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips tight against each other. She lifted her head up and stared at her father with determination. Her sister smiled at her and looked to David with the same level of determination. "So be it, I accept my destiny. This is who I am…"

* * *

><p>Trina does make a good older sister, and a good pep talk as well. So Tori's come to accept her destiny, what she was meant to do. Next chapter will be Cat's chapter<p> 


	40. A Kingdom Restored

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 40 (A Kingdom Restored)<p>

The beacon was almost like the moon in the dark for Cat, it helped light a single path that she was confident she needed to follow. She placed her hand on what felt like a busted wall. She could tell she was in the air somewhere, so she must have been in the castle. Chances were likely that if she stepped forward and hurtled to the ground, it would be over. She had no proof of it, but she really did not feel like testing it. In this total darkness, she was beginning to suspect that she may need the angel eyes once more. "This world lost itself to the Shadows, I'm going to get it back. If it wounds the Angel of Death in the process, that's extra points, I suppose." She looked back to the darker area that she'd been standing in, she would have to return there and find a way to bury her mother's body. "I'll be back mommy. I won't return until I've rescued this world." God, was she insane? Talking to her mother's dead body, she sure sounded insane.

She sighed and changed her eyes into Tori's brown eyes. They began shining brightly, allowing her to see at least fifty feet in front of her and several feet to her left and right. She was astonished to see demons wandering about the realm, grunting and growling at random. These creatures could see perfectly in the dark, it made her wonder if she ought to cloak herself as one of them instead. "It's strange, I thought this world had deteriorated. It looks more like it got transformed into another Shadow Realm."

"It did." She jumped and quickly jumped around to see a woman with black skin, pointed elbows, yellow eyes, and red hair touching her shoulders. She took a step back and the woman quickly held her hand out. "Hold on, I'm not one of them." Cat stared suspiciously at the woman and crossed her arms over, she was still on the defensive just in case. Demons probably couldn't be trusted, but this one did not look at all like the typical Shadow Demon. "I suggest you transform into a demon if you want to either survive or avoid the darkness from transforming you as is."

"That can happen?"

"Yes, that's what happened to all of the citizens here. Don't you see?" She pointed her hand out past the broken wall of the castle tower and stared down at the demons below. "It's a shame…I'm the only one here that can talk because I didn't transform when those clouds started infecting anyone. Rather, I used my ability to change into a demon at the last second…That, and I'm half demon."

"Half…demon…what does that mean?" The woman's face hardened and her eyes narrowed with resentment. Something in her past seemed to torment her. She closed her eyes and slowly returned to her true human form. Cat gasped and her body stilled as she realized who this woman was. Her mother's best friend and Guard! "M-Miriam?" Miriam moved her eyes towards her and smiled softly.

"Yeah, it's me." She took a deep breath and stared down at the grounds. "I thought I should show you, so you can stop thinking I'm bad. My mother was sexually assaulted by a Shadow Demon when she was young…I resulted…"

"Oh my god…" Miriam's eyes flicked to the side and her face locked into a sneer. Cat could understand why Miriam might loathe demons, but it must suck to be trapped with them for sixteen years. Suddenly she felt a tension in her in her chest and started to cough. Miriam's eyes widened and she quickly rushed over to Cat.

"Shit! You're breathing in the shadows! You need to change _now!_" Cat coughed again and clenched her eyes shut as the pain brought her to her knees. Miriam transformed back into the demon form and quickly covered Cat's mouth, preventing any of the dangerous air from entering into the girl's lungs. Cat opened her eyes and tears started to drip as she met her protector's eyes fearfully. "I don't know what you're doing here, to be honest…I can't believe anyone managed to come back. I remember thinking the world was evaporating, guess I was wrong…I thought I was in hell. Anyway, change before the darkness ends up infecting you."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and slowly began to transform into a black, scaly, woman with yellow eyes. Her hair remained the same and her tongue grew long and pointy. She formed claws at her hands and feet and pulled away with a hiss. The heaviness within her went away and she was able to breathe the air as though it were just as right as Earth's air. She slowly stood up and looked at her scaly hands, slowly grimacing with horror. "Would this have to happen if we went to the Shadow Realm?"

"No, I don't know what it is about the air here, but the dark clouds seem to put those toxic fumes into the air and that's what causes the completely normal citizens to change." Cat slowly nodded and stared at her surroundings, she could see as clear as day, despite the fact that the sun never seemed to rise again. She looked towards her mother's body and frowned, she hoped she would be safe.

"Well, I promised Mom, I would save this place." Miriam looked to her former best friend's body with sadness etched onto her face. Cat watched as the older woman slowly walked to Kathy's body and knelt beside her. A tear left her eye and she gently placed her hand upon the woman's arm, trembling slightly. This act toyed with Cat's heart, causing it to sink as she walked over to the woman. "Sixteen years ago, after she escaped from the darkness in this world, the Angel of Death found her." Miriam gasped softly and looked up at Cat with a sense of hopelessness and guilt. "He put some kind of disease in her…"

"I understand…her mother passed away with it…" Miriam turned her eyes back to Kathy and slowly caressed the woman's cheek, choking back a sob. "I was trying to _protect_ her. That was my job! How…How could this happen?"

"It wasn't in vain, though." Miriam paused as Cat put her hand upon her shoulder. She wanted to comfort this woman in any way possible, but she also wanted her to realize that Miriam had managed to do her job in the end. "I'm still alive, he never did anything to me…" She smiled lightly and knelt down, looking into the woman's eyes with great kindness. "I'm going to revive this world."

"You're right…but how are you going to do that?"

"By using that thing-" Cat pointed out to the light in the distance and Miriam's eyebrows rose curiously. "I imagine you know it's legend, right?

"Yes, and I've tried, but nothing happens. Maybe it's because I'm half demon, maybe it's because I'm not the Queen, I don't know." She slowly rose to her feet, helping Cat up. Confidence welled up inside them as they peered out to the statue. "I will continue my job, I'm supposed to protect the royal family, and that's you." She looked to Cat and gazed at her for a quick moment, smiling pleasantly. "You've really grown from that small baby Kathy always carried around." Cat blushed with embarrassment and slowly turned towards the light, she really hoped not to hear any baby stories about herself.

"Mom raised me well. You know, I have a younger brother and a stepfather, Sinjin is holding them hostage."

"Then we will save them, but one step at a time."

"Right." The two women made their way to the ground level and begun to walk amid the demons, unnoticed and unseen for all practical purposes. Cat's heart was pounding with a sense of nervousness, but also with the thrill of being able to actually do this. "Who else can say they can walk with the demons and make it out without being forced to fight them? Hm?" Miriam laughed and brought a finger to her lips. Cat caught the signal and quickly silenced, though she wondered why they would need to be quiet.

"At least whisper." Miriam's voice was soft and her posture was straight and slightly dignified, enough that the demons around them could ignore her. Cat mimicked this pose and walked close to her. "Remember that none of the creatures here can actually _talk_, so if you talk, it will arouse their suspicions. It isn't a far walk to the statue, so all we have to do is keep quiet and when we get there, free these people." Cat pressed her lips together and looked out at a couple creatures nearby fighting over a piece of meat. They stopped and looked at her for a brief moment, then returned to what they were doing. She moved her gaze to another group of demons, they had killed another creature and was eating him. Her heart sank and she slowly closed her eyes.

"They were all human once. So, what will happen after the statue?" Mirian raised an eyebrow and turned her eyes to Cat. "I mean…all the creatures that are here, will they…will they die? Will they become human again? Will they remain demons?"

"They should become human, everything should become normal again. This wreckage that you see the world as will become vibrant once more. Any Shadow Demons that _weren__'__t_ humans that had been infected with shadows will perish, yes. Any that were humans before will become humans again. At least, that is my theory."

"Let's hope the theory's right." Miriam nodded and watched a creature battle another, fighting over who got to devour a carcass. She visibly cringed and turned her eyes away. Cat puffed her lower lip out and looked towards the ground, she could begin to fathom the pain Miriam must have been through over all these years. To see people that were once her friends, her family, her loved ones, all killing each other and dying off. If it were her, she might just want to die. She couldn't imagine seeing Beck, Jade, Robbie, Andre, Tori, and Trina all killing each other. She shook her thoughts from her mind and decided to change the subject the best she could. "We reach the statue, then what happens? I know I need to transform into a strong angel, I was thinking I would have to transform into David, because of the legend."

"No, you need to transform into the most powerful angel." Her eyebrows rose and she thought of Michael the Archangel. That man would likely be the one. "When you break your transformation of the demon and you transform into the angel, you need to work fast."

"Why?"

"The moment you change, the demons that are here will rush you…I'll hold them off to the best of my ability, but I won't be able to hold them all."

"Right…" She lifted her eyes to the sky and saw some winged demons soaring across the sky. She raised an eyebrow and hummed to herself. "Question. Couldn't we just transform into a flying demon and fly to the statue?" Miriam froze and smacked her forehead. Cat found this amusing, Miriam had actually _forgotten_ that she could transform into one of those things.

"You hold on to one transformation for so long…okay, let's do that." They retained their demon forms, but grew wings upon their back. Full transformation would have raised suspicions. They lifted up into the air and shot towards the statue. "God this better work…"

"It will Miriam, I promise. I trust my mom's words." Miriam smiled hopefully and closed her eyes for a bit. Cat looked down at the ground below them and sighed. They passed over the area that used to be the 'meadow' where Kathy and her mom always went to meditate. It was where her grandmother was buried, so Cat wanted to bury her mother there as well. The trees no longer had any leaves, rather they were old and decayed, like something out of a horror movie. "I'm sorry my homeland turned into this…So, besides being the catalyst for restoring the planet, what's the significance of this statue?"

"It's the _core_. Every single world has an essential _core_ that the Ruler of the planet can use to restore light and wipe out the shadows. Some, it's harder to locate them then others. Some have to be penetrated, some have to be touched. Some have to be used with a light power, some don't. It varies from place to place. Ours is one of the rare few where the core is not either within the castle or the castle grounds, or hidden several hundred feet beneath the castle."

Her eyes lit with astonishment and she turned her gaze towards the approaching statue. Who knew there had been a core, but then, it made sense. A sort of 'reset' button for the world, and it was a powerful one. "Oh, wow."

"There's something else, too. A 'Gateway' portal that only the Royal Family as well as leader of the Royal Guard can get through…there's a giant chamber within every castle, hidden by an invisible door that only the ruler, ruler's family, and Guard General can open. Inside this giant chamber are various doors, each individually marked, when opened, they are a portal leading into a specific realm."

"Okay…" Cat's brow furrowed as Miriam looked back at a flying demon that was following them. It hadn't done anything yet, but she'd been keeping her eye on it just in case. She turned her gaze forward and narrowed her eyes, if she killed the demon now, their cover would be blown.

"Worlds that are destroyed, gone permanently, their doors appear as busted and the portal behind the door is gone, only a wall remains. Realms that the King doesn't want there to be an available link to, the doors remain closed. Realms where a link is available for anyone to come and go, the doors remain open. Realms where the ruler has indefinitely destroyed the link to, the door is gone and the portal is gone. The ruler has to shatter that door."

"So the door basically _is_ the portal?"

"Yeah, the swirling vortex behind the portal is generated by the door."

"Okay."

"Sixteen to twenty years ago, the Angel of Death forced open the doors to the Shadow Realm in many realms, leaving a link for the shadows to come and go as they please." Cat's eyes widened and her heart started to race as she imagined what this must mean for the different realms. Widespread panic and total takeover, pretty much what had just become of the Shapeshifter's Realm, things truly looked bleak.

"Then we need to either close or shatter that link."

"Shattering it would probably be best." She nodded and looked down as the landed behind the statue. Miriam pressed her back against it and waited as the demon that had followed them snooped over towards them. She jumped forward and grabbed it in a headlock. Cat's eyes widened as the demon growled angrily. Miriam looked up as the girl froze.

"Hurry up! Do it now!"

"Okay." Cat stepped in front of the statue and looked up with awe. The woman in the statue was beautiful and the light within her chest seemed to light the entire statue. She slowly transformed into Michael, the moment she did that, the demon screeched and howled as creatures from all sides looked up at them. Sweat dripped down Miriam's neck as they began running towards them.

"Aw shit…"

Cat reached for the statue and paused to glance over her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes and flicked her wings out, shedding light around her and causing the demons to cry out in pain. The demon in Miriam's arms cried out and fainted on the spot. Miriam lifted her eyebrows and chuckled nervously.

"Nicely done."

"Thank you." She felt a sense of pride as she eyed the demons several yards away from them, screeching and flashing their teeth, but unable to move. Cat tapped her chin and smirked. "Let's up the ante a bit shall we?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're the leader of the royal guard here, transform into Mr. Vega. That's King David…let's put both our power into this thing."

"All right." Miriam did so and flicked her wings out, shedding even more angelic light out in the darkness, causing the demons to howl out in terror and start running away. The two women smiled at each other and put their hands onto the arms of the statue. They looked up to the sky and spread their wings out wide, as they did this, the statue's wings began cracking and spreading out.

Cat closed her eyes and moaned softly as the light started pouring from her veins into the statue, joining the statue's light as it spread throughout the body. Light shot out from the trio and attacked the dark clouds. The demons below screamed as the light started eating away at the dead world.

Slowly but surely, as the darkness was erased, the ground was replaced by the vibrant grass and flowers that had once been there. The trees became restored with color and leaves, the sky was returning to it's beautiful blue form with multicolored clouds painted in the horizon. The demons and creatures screamed with panic as they ran for the castle, as though it were their only safe haven. In truth, it was now the only circular patch of land that remained. One demon bravely decided to see what would happen if the light touched him. Once it did, the demon lost his transformation and fell on the ground as an unconscious Shapeshifter.

The demons cried out and hid within the castle walls, but once the light started touching the walls of the castle, it began to restore it. The holes in the floors and walls of the ruined castle started to patch up, the color of the grey walls returned to their perky silver color. The demons that remained shot up to the top of the castle and started to cry as they realized the futility of their situation, no longer would the Shadow Realm prevail over the Shapeshifter's Realm.

In a flash, Miriam and Cat felt the deed was done. They removed their hands and slowly transformed to their natural human form. Beside them was an unconscious man, he didn't look a _thing_ like the demon he had once been. "Miss Miriam…" Cat's heart pulsated and euphoria rose within her as her eyes scanned the breathtaking sight. Miriam looked over and smiled. "W-We did it…we did it!"

"We did…" She placed her hand to her chest and breathed in the air, finally able to breathe without the risk. Several bodies, some deceased, some unconscious, littered the ground all over the realm. It didn't take long for them to begin waking and gazing around with confusion.

An immaculate cheer ran through the lands and Miriam threw her hands to her lips, shouting out among the people closest to her. "Catherine Valentine, daughter of our late Queen, Kathy Valentine, has restored our realm! I repeat, Cat Valentine has restored our realm!" Cat froze and her cheeks started to glow bright red as the people within the kingdom began chanting her name and praising her. This was all too much, it seemed. Miriam stepped in front of her and knelt down before her, bowing. "Our Queen…"

Her eyes widened as the people started to do the same, all grateful to be free from their bonds and the spell that had been put upon them. Her heart started racing as the corners of her lips rose. People everywhere started to surround the hill she was on, awaiting her orders for the world. "Miriam, I'm scared," she whispered. Miriam looked up and lifted her eyebrows as she stood straight.

"What is it, dear?"

"I don't know the first thing about ruling a world. I mean, I do, but I don't. I thought I did. I mean, I learned everything from seeing my mother's memories." She felt like she was babbling on incessantly, so she stopped and looked towards the ground with confusion. She was elated that she saved her homeland, but she was ashamed that she was so confused. Miriam smiled and hugged her, catching her by surprise.

"That's normal, as I'm sure your mother would say. Nobody's expecting anything major right now, people will still need to catch up with the times…As time passes, you _will_ get the hang of it. You know right now what has to be done first. You need to close, no, _destroy_ the gateway to the Shadow Realm, and then we should bury your mother. Where would you like that to be done? Tell them what you expect them to do during this time. It's not hard, and I'm right here, okay?"

"O-Okay." She cleared her throat and stepped forward. Miriam turned around and looked out among the kingdom. A sense of confidence shot up within Cat as she met the eyes of all those looking up to her. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Her eyes drifted to the castle and she saw a vehicle headed for the hill, once they reached it, a man stepped out and walked up to her, bowing slightly. "It's okay, you don't have to bow right now…"

"It is a sign of respect, ma'am."

"I know, and thank you." Cat placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled lightly as he stood straight. "What is it?"

"We have found your mother's body in the castle…I am the castle's coroner and we had a casket on hand nearby, so we have placed her in-"

"Let me see…" Cat slowly walked towards the car and looked in the back. Miriam and the coroner followed and stood behind her. Fresh tears came to her eyes as she spotted her mother's body lying in a white casket with her arms over her chest. She slowly nodded and looked back. "Thank you. Please…" He stepped to the side and Cat lowered her arms to her side, looking out at her kingdom. This might be better from the castle balcony, but that would take too much time.

"Our first plan of action will be to close up the gateway that leads to the Shadow Realm, never again will we be tormented by the shadows. It's only a matter of time before they realize the inevitable and start to invade in an attempt to retake our home. We can't let that happen, so everyone be prepared for that just in case. While I seal the gateway, I want all of you to find and return to your homes, to return to your families, to rest. We will have a week of rest and mourning for my mother, our previous Queen. She passed away due to a long illness given to her by the Angel of Death himself. That demon also has taken my stepfather and my little brother, so I am going to team up with the Kings and Queens of some other worlds and we are going to not only rescue them, but take down the Angel of Death himself!" The crowd roared out their approval and Cat watched for a minute, gently wiping away a tear. "First, immediately after I've closed the gate, we will hold a funeral for my mother at the meadow where her mother is buried. Please, if there are any dead, gather them up…It's time to rid ourselves of this sixteen year long plague, and to end the twenty year war with the Shadow Realm."

* * *

><p>She did it, she restored the Shapeshifter's Realm! Though her job isn't done, she still has to close that door. Next chapter. Stick around. What a good speech she gives here. Yay for Cat! The first of the group to restore her homeland XD<p> 


	41. A Promise

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 41 (A Promise)<p>

Cat followed Miriam down the hallway towards where the door should be, it was hidden within a complex system of mazes, but the leaders always had a way of finding their way through. She felt something different inside of her, a change that made her feel more empowered than she was before. Hell, she'd just eradicated darkness from an entire realm, of _course_ she felt powerful! "Miriam, did you ever have any children?" Miriam glanced back and slowly nodded her head.

"Yes, a son and daughter, they're just a couple years older than you, but they left the realm with their father. They did go to LA, if I recall, that's why when I opened the portal, I tried to send your mother there." Cat lifted her eyebrows and smiled as Miriam tilted her head back and let out a slow sigh. "I would love to see them again after all these years."

"They left before the whole infection, then?"

"Yeah. I don't know if you ever met them or anything, probably not. Have you heard of Joey Ferguson?" She stopped suddenly as Miriam kept walking, guilt rapidly plagued her and she slowly looked away, closing her eyes with sorrow. "We had one daughter, about your age actually, and a son should be twenty by now." A tiny whimper left her lips and Miriam back curiously. "Cat? Are you okay?" She took a moment to process Miriam's words and slowly shook her head. She walked up to her and took her hands, gazing tearfully into her eyes.

"Miriam, I knew Hayley, she…how do I say this? She…" Miriam frowned as her eyes grew heavy, she had a sinking feeling about what Cat was about to tell her. Cat closed her eyes and drew a sharp breath. "That vampire, Danny Marcus, he killed her…" She watched the shock grow on the older woman's face and caught her as she nearly collapsed forward. She closed her eyes and slowly shook her head.

"I…I thought they'd be safe there. I should never have let them go." Cat hugged her and let her cry for the daughter she never saw grow. If she could have brought Haley back, she would have, but it broke her that she was unable. At least she could possibly find Miriam's son and bring him back.

"Miriam, when we have the funeral for mom, let's also remember Haley too, that way we both can feel a bit of closure. Okay?" Miriam sniffed and nodded her head, gently wiping her eyes and staring blankly at the ground. "Mr. Ferguson's probably still in LA, I bet I can find him and bring him home to you. Both he and your son…does that sound good?"

"Would you?"

"Of course, you deserve to see them." Miriam smiled and leaned back, placing her hands to Cat's arms and sniffing. Cat smiled back at her and tilted her head slightly.

"You…You are truly a godsend. Maybe saving you and your mother was the best thing I have ever done."

"Yeah. So…let's go get rid of this gateway! After that, we can relax for a little while, okay?" Miriam nodded and wiped her eyes again as she turned around and led Cat to what appeared to be a dead end. She furrowed her brow and stepped past Miriam, slowly placing her fingertips to the wall and moving them across. She felt two small bumps and gasped softly as she knelt down and traced her fingers down, feeling the bumps all the way to the floor. As she raised up to her feet, she let her fingers trail along as if they were a train on a track. She moved her hand in an arc motion on the wall and little bits of light started dripping down as she brought her fingers back to the ground. When she stepped back, she was in awe at the sight of a brown door with a pointed frame appearing in place of the once lonesome wall. "How do demons get out of here anyway?"

"The shadows are capable of traveling along the ground, and there's just a few centimeters of space between the door and the ground." She watched Miriam point and followed the direction to the floor. It seemed impossible to find any bit of space, but upon closer examination, she could see it. She gasped in shock as she saw something flicker inside and her head flew to Miriam.

"They're already coming through!"

"Shit!" Miriam quickly transformed into a warrior knight while Cat transformed into Tori. Cat waited as Miriam pointed her sword towards the door and let out a grunt of preparation as Cat slowly opened the door. As it opened, they saw three demons in the very back of the room where there was an open door with a swirling black vortex. Two shadows that had been running across the ground stopped and slowly started popping from the ground.

Cat narrowed her eyes as anger started to enter her veins. Her glare fell upon the demons, paralyzing them almost instantly. "Hello there, Demons. If you wish to live, I suggest going back into the portal." Miriam let out a ferocious shout and ran forward, slamming her sword against the two demons closest to them, beheading them with swift succession. The three demons in front of the door cowered as Cat slowly walked inside, stepping over the dissipating shadows and glaring at the three. She pointed her fingers towards them and slowly turned her palm upwards, forming a small orb of light. "You three are next. I'll give you to the count of three to get back in that portal, or die." Miriam's sword glinted and she brought it up to rest upon her shoulder as she breathed heavily. Cat glanced at her and frowned, the woman _was_ getting older, so it wasn't a surprise that fighting would become tedious on her. Maybe if she could actually find Miriam's son, he could take over as the General of the Royal Guard. She flicked her eyes back to the demons and tilted her head. "One…"

The demons sneered at her and took a step back as she spread her wings. She flicked them and light shot out. "Two." She narrowed her eyes and took another step as the ball of light began growing. She shot a ray of light from the orb and struck the wall above one of the demons as a warning shot. The demons screeched and started moving back. "Not in the mood: Three." Suddenly the ball began firing off several rays of light. The demons screamed and ran for the portal, but one was hit by a stray light beam and immediately zapped into a puddle of black ink. She flinched only slightly when it died and quickly turned her head to Miriam. "The door! Can you shut it?"

"On it!" Miriam ran for the door and quickly pressed it. Fortunately the form she chose was much stronger. The heavy door creaked and closed. Miriam stepped back and put her hand to her chest. "Damn, I'm really out of shape."

"It's okay." Cat moved her hands together, forming a triangle between her fingertips and her thumb. The space between her hands started to glow bright with holy light. She let out a great shout and fired off multiple triangular blasts at the dark door. It interested her that the door to the Shadow Realm was unlike the other doors, with a symbol pertaining to the realm, it was instead just a solid black door. As the blasts struck it, the blackness in the door started to fade, first to grey, then to white. She was making it easier for Miriam to destroy it without any unnecessary effort. The thickness of the shadows on the door were likely to make it hard to break normally. "Okay. Crush it."

Miriam grinned and pointed her blade towards the door. "It'll be my pleasure." She moved the sword back, still with the tip of her sword pointing forward at its target. With a loud shout, she plunged her blade forward and through the door, forming several small cracks around the blade. Slowly, but surely, those cracks begun growing out to all sides of the door, shattering it to pieces. As the door fell, the portal behind it vanished. No longer could the Shadow Realm enter the Shapeshifter's Realm. Miriam swung her blade down and heaved a heavy sigh. "Finally, we are free from that plague."

"Yeah, _finally_." She smiled and returned to her normal form. Her eyes drifted to another large, rectangular door. It was slightly larger than the others and had a floating pyramid with an eye staring out. "What's that door go to? They Psychic Realm?" Miriam glanced over and furrowed her brow as she moved over to it.

"Yes, it's supposed to be open, but the devil himself must have closed it, as well as all the other doors, when the Shadows started infecting us. The Psychic Realm is our closest ally. Several years ago, your mother actually spoke about pulling the Psychic Realm and our realm together to form one huge realm."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she had the King's approval, and we were going to go through with it, but the Shadows came."

"How do you merge two worlds into one? Is that even possible?"

"Oh yes. It's difficult, but possible. The king of the Psychic Realm, your mother, and the Head Angel were all that would be necessary. Your mother was to transform into the Psychic Realm's king, the two were going to put their minds together to bring the worlds together, and as they did this, David was going to remove the barrier that would allow the two to merge successfully as the two rulers brought the world together." Cat's jaw dropped and she watched as Miriam carefully opened the door. Behind it was a cloudy white vortex, leading into the Realm. She smiled and walked towards it.

"My boyfriend's supposed to be the true king of the Psychic Realm. A vicious man took over and has been destroying worlds all over the place."

"The Blood King."

"Yes. You've heard of him?"

"Everyone has heard of him…" Miriam narrowed her eyes and turned away from the portal. "If your boyfriend needs any assistance, I'm sure some warriors here will be more than happy be allowed into this room to enter through this portal and help aid in the battle." Cat nodded her head and brought her hand to her chest. She wondered if Robbie was already in the Psychic Realm. If he was, then hopefully he was doing well.

"I have several friends who are supposed to be the Kings and Queens of their realms." Miriam raised her eyebrow in shock, she never thought Cat would be so lucky as to have formed any other alliances. "There's Andre, his uncle is the dictator who killed his father and took over the Flame Dominion."

"I see…" Miriam's eyes drifted to the door with the flame symbol. She crossed her arms and smirked, another powerful alliance. Her eyes drifted over to the door with the six elemental symbols upon it. "Any chance you know anyone from the Elemental Realm?"

"Yes, my best friend Jade and her boyfriend. Beck is the heir apparent of the Elemental Realm, the Crown Prince. Jade's father is the leader of the Royal Guard. I think they may be getting ready to take back the realm and help rebuild it." Miriam's eyebrows rose and her lips curled into a smile, she was very impressed with this news and Cat could see it. "Why?"

"Dear, the Elemental Realm is, next to the Light Dominion, one of the most powerful worlds there is! Do you _know_ what an alliance with them could mean?" Cat smirked and stepped next to Miriam, crossing her arms knowingly.

"The end of the Shadow Realm?"

"Yes!"

"Good, because two of my other friends-Trina and Tori-are the daughters of David." Miriam's jaw fell and she met Cat's impressive gaze. "That's what we're going to do, we're going to put an end to this war, we're going to fight and destroy the Angel of Death and remove the plague of darkness left over by them." The elation in Miriam's eyes was something of a treasure to Cat, she just couldn't get enough of it. She smiled brightly and looked towards the exit door. "Let's go, we have to deal with the funeral. Then, I have to go help my friends."

"Okay." Miriam quickly opened the door and followed Cat out. This was a dream come true, perhaps to more than just her, but to everyone. This was a promise. A promise of escape from the clutches of the Shadow Realm.

At the emotional burial of Kathy Valentine, Cat stood among the flowers to address the kingdom. There was not a dry eye present, but she did make note of the hope in every single one of those eyes. Her heart swelled up and her body became tense. These were the ones would follow her, these were the ones she was sworn to protect. She didn't mind them calling her Queen Catherine, only her closest friends needed to call her Cat.

"I promise you, I will not let you down. My mother, one of the freshest casualties of the Shadow Realm, she did not give her life in vain, however!" The scent of the flowers played with her nostrils and she slowly breathed in, closing her eyes and holding her breath. After a moment, she exhaled and opened her eyes. "The Angel of Death has waged this war for at least twenty years, but salvation is here. As my friends regain and rebuild their kingdoms, we prepare for the biggest battle. The battle against the deadly Shadows, but my promise to you is this: We will _win._ Our determination to avenge the already blood littered soils of our homelands, our strength when we form together, the strength of all our kingdoms rising up alongside of us, we will destroy the Shadows!" Pride ran through her body as she turned sideways and looked towards the cross in front of the freshly filled grave. "My mother's death will not have been for nothing. The death of Miriam's daughter, it will not be empty. The deaths of our families, of our friends, they all mean something. Their souls all cry out for mercy, to be _avenged_. The worlds that have been destroyed, the number of souls lost, they _will_ be avenged!"

Cat closed her hands tightly as the kingdom roared out their cheers and approval. Nobody could wait for the day they didn't have to fear the Shadow Realm. She knew that nobody would rest until the Angel of Death and the Shadows were gone forever. She closed her eyes and sighed as she thought of her mom and her grandmother, both casualties of the Shadows. She thought of Hayley, murdered by a lousy assistant of the shadows. Of Johnny Andrews, of the prior hosts to the Angel of Death, of the Slayer's Realm, of the millions of lives that were lost due to the evil that lurked in the corners of the universe. Their cries haunted her mind, causing her soul to cry out with determination. Her words were not just for her kingdom. No. They were for all the victims. She lowered her voice to a whisper and narrowed her eyes. "The Shadow Realm will be destroyed…I promise you…"

* * *

><p>Cat's packing some heat and bringin' it with her into this battle, uh huh! A promise, a huge one at that, but it shall be done.<p> 


	42. March, Brave Ones

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 42 (March, Brave Ones)<p>

"Holy shit, Robbie get in here!" Robbie flinched as Shane's voice rang out from his office, thinking something was wrong, he shot into the room like a bolt. Shane was staring at his computer, standing and gripping the desk in shock. "They're back on the map! The Shapeshifter's Realm, they're all back!" Euphoria hit him and he quickly hurried to the screen, gazing at it in shock. He couldn't believe it, Cat saved her homeland! At least, that's what it looked like. What was next? Were they to focus on Nevel, or were they to run into the Shapeshifter's Realm and find Cat? The answer seemed clear, though he knew defeating the Blood King was important, but chances were that the guy might not be in the Kingdom right now _and_ the two men probably couldn't take on Nevel entirely by themselves.

"I can't believe it, I mean, I'm astonished. I mean, I know she can do things when she needs to, but wow!" They saw that the Guard Leader of the Realm was actually still alive and had been through the prior years, so there was a chance Cat had help, but that didn't take away from his pride and excitement. "Should we check out that realm? Go see if Cat's there? I bet she could help us out quite a bit in our fight against Nevel. That is, if she wants to help us." It was possible Cat might have her focus elsewhere. Their focus did need to be strict and firm, there was no time for wavering. "Do cell phones work between realms?" Shane blinked and turned his gaze to Robbie, his face twisted with laughter, answering the question without any words. Robbie's heart sank and his eyes narrowed. "You don't have to be mean about it."

"I'm not, it's just…I've never thought about trying that. I doubt it would work, considering they're separate planets and separate realms. Imagine if you tried to call Tori right now, would it reach her, or would the number be disconnected?"

"Well there has to be a _way_."

"There is. As you know, Angels and Psychics can create a mental link with _anyone_ in any realm. Almost anyone, that is, they can't form one with either the Angel of Death or the Head Angel. But as for inter-realm communication, that's where the psychic realm comes in." Robbie's eyebrow arched up as he and Shane began walking out of the room. He was confused, once again, by Shane's words.

"I'm just learning all this stuff…"

"Yeah, I'll explain. The Psychic realm is like one big radio tower. Where your cell phones do not work and one who is not a psychic nor an angel, cannot communicate via telepathy, the psychic realm does allow for some level of communication between realms. Right now, it's impossible, because Nevel has someone guarding the machine that allows this function-"

"Machine?"

"Yes. A very powerful, very _giant_ machine, created by the kings of the psychic realm and the Light Dominion. It's hidden away in the depths of this world. Now on every world there are buildings, not necessarily churches, but buildings with long metal poles, and then there are the crosses, that serve as a radio tower. Radio stations have a satellite that works too. These three things serve as a link, whenever you want to communicate with someone in another realm, you either sit beside or touch the thing, state the name of the person you want to talk to, and it goes out to that person. Confusing, right?"

"Yeah…I don't really understand…I understand the mental link that we psychics have, but, how did they manage to turn these random objects into a communication link?"

"That was the power of the Head Angel. You know the movies you see when someone holds a cross on their necklace or something and they start talking to some ancestor or praying to God?"

"Yeah?"

"It works just like that. We can get down to that machine and turn it on, but as I said, Nevel has a strong guard down there. It wouldn't be easy, but then, fighting Nevel wouldn't be easy."

"True." The two headed outside into the world and looked around at the land. Robbie's hand closed as he drew in a deep breath. This was all news to him, but it would still be amazing to have a way to communicate with his friends after all this was done. His heart sank down and his eyes dropped, he'd just realized a problematic curse. "Hey Shane?" Shane looked over at him and lifted an eyebrow up.

"Yeah? Something wrong?"

"What happens…when all this is done?" Shane turned fully to him and folded his arms over. Robbie moved his eyes to the side and exhaled softly. "After we defeat Sinjin and the Shadow Realm, what happens? Beck and Jade obviously have to stay with the Elemental Realm, Andre will need to keep his rule at the Flame Dominion, I am going to be here, of course…Cat's going to rule from the Shapeshifter's realm…and then there's Tori, she and her sister will obviously have to station themselves in the Light Dominion. We're all going to be separated!" He watched Shane breathe deeply. Shane kept his eyes locked with Robbie's, thinking hard. After a minute, he gave a simple reply.

"It is life."

"It can't be fair."

"It's not. However, I can almost guarantee, with true friends, there's the will to communicate, and where there is a will, there is always a way. Let's walk." Robbie slowly nodded as Shane turned and began walking away. He followed close behind. His heart was throbbing inside and his chest felt stretched beyond reason. "I can tell you right now. When we're done here, we can finish the plan that was to happen with Katherine Valentine, your father, and David, but was stopped when the Shadow Realm acted out…"

"What's that?"

"Uniting the Shapeshifter Realm and the Psychic Realm into one." Imagining the possibilities, Robbie's heart skyrocketed through his chest. If they united the two realms, however possible that would be, then he and Cat could be together! "The King of the psychic realm and Queen of the Shapeshifter Realm would share the rule. If you reinstate rule and Cat takes up her rule, then with the Head Angel, you can join the worlds together as your parents were going to do. The reason being that with the Shapeshifters, it takes some kind of psychic prowess to change form, so uniting the two worlds together would seem to complete some kind of circle. Maybe we could teach them to enhance their psychic capabilities, maybe they could teach us to change our form as they do, who knows. We're already capable of toying around with bone structure, changing pigmentation in our bodies, and molding our own flesh…but also, forming a union with them would be fantastic."

"Yes, yes it would."

"Now, for the Elemental Realm. Look at it like this…" Robbie frowned and turned a corner with Shane. He turned his eyes up at the trees, cherry blossoms, and smiled as the leaves fell like snow. "You've played video games, right?"

"Yes…"

"Ever play that Zelda game?"

"There's a lot of those…" What did Zelda have to do with anything?

"Okay, so in that game. Or well, any role playing game, actually, what is the significance of the Central City? Can you tell me?" Robbie's eyebrow arched and curiosity struck him. He met Shane's eyes and pressed his lips together.

"Central City? Usually it's the main town, usually the largest and the center of the entire country. The capital. It has passageways to just about every single town. Usually in a role play, it's the town that, if taken by whatever evil powers there are, then the villagers are pretty much fucked." Shane closed his eyes and gave a firm nod of his head.

"Exactly."

"But what does that have to do with the-" Robbie's eyes widened and it dawned on him. He froze in place and Shane stopped several paces ahead of him, looking back with a narrow gaze. "Oh my god…you're telling me…"

"The Elemental Realm _is_ that place. It is the center of the Universe, the _largest_ realm, and unlike any other world…Well, you know that every castle has a secret room with many doors that lead into whatever world."

"Right…but only the King, Queen, and Royal Guard Leader can get into that room."

"Correct. The Elemental Realm, however, has free traveling ports into major connective realms. Light, Dark, Wind, Fire, Water, and finally, Earth. That means, _anyone_ can travel between the Elemental Realm into the Light Dominion, Shadow Realm, Sky Dominion, Flame Dominion, Ocean Realm, and Earth. The Shadow port had been blocked off, but it may have been reopened, I'm not certain. Recently as well, the Psychic Realm was granted a port in the Elemental Realm as well. These seven ports are off in the outskirts of the Elemental Realm, farther from the castle than the farthest tribe. The reason being, if invaders came through one of the ports, they had to go through six tribes before reaching the Royal Guard and the Castle. If the Shadow Realm managed to overtake the Elemental Realm, the entire universe would be in danger, because just like that, millions of shadow demons can enter in the major realms." Robbie's heart clenched and his legs nearly gave out. The seriousness of the nature was more atrocious than he ever thought possible!

"W-Why are those ports even _there_?"

"They're there to institute trade. That, and, each member of the tribe is connected at birth to someone in one of the realms. For instance, your friend Beck, is connected to Andre from the Fire Dominion. It's a means of protection. As you know, the Flame Dominion's rage can kill them."

"Internal temperature rising up, yeah…"

"They need water to douse them, to put out the fire before it's too late. Beck, being the Prince of the Elemental Realm is the only one strong enough to douse Andre, the Prince of the Flame Dominion, therefore those two were connected."

"I see…at least the ports allow that free travel then."

"Yes. The Dark tribe will have a connect with the Light Dominion as the Light tribe should have a connect with the Shadow Realm. The Fire tribe usually will have a connect with Earth, and Earth tribe to the Ocean Realm. Air is a bit of a wild card, to be honest."

"Understandable…So I see the importance, I imagine this has been going on for centuries?"

"Yes. It was only twenty years ago, maybe a little more, that the Shadow Realm decided to act out and start this heinous war. What caused it, no one's really sure, but I think the Angel of Death had been planning it for a very long time. Because of it, the Light Dominion has ordered the Shadow Realm be erased from existence, but that proves to be near impossible as long as the Angel of Death stands."

"Dear god…" Shane chuckled and pointed ahead. Robbie looked up and raised his eyebrows, they were standing before the King's castle. It was a mighty structure with metallic walls and four towers reaching up into the sky. The coned roofs seemed to surpass the clouds themselves. The sight was breathtaking! "Whoa, you didn't tell me…the castle was this huge!" His eyes fell to the drawbridge, open like a mouth. "Why are there no guards?"

"No guards?" Shane laughed and pat Robbie's shoulder. "I thought you knew that by now. We _are_ the guards. Who do you think the Royal Guard protects?"

"Oh…the royal guard is against Nevel…"

"Yeah. There's nothing around this castle that prevents us from entering." Now there was a shock, one would think the Blood King would put some sort of block on the castle. "Nevel does not believe he can possibly be overthrown, and believe me, people _have_ tried. As I've mentioned, he is out, possibly with Danny and their army of stolen people…so, I can lead you right to that machine I was talking about earlier."

"Oh, great, we can turn it on!"

"Remember I said it wouldn't be easy." Robbie nodded and walked inside the castle. The inside seemed a tad bleak and dark, not surprising. It would have been more surprising if Nevel adorned the place with bright colors that didn't make people think they were about to die.

"Okay, if it's not going to be easy, then why is it just you and me going down here and playing mechanics?"

"We're not." The two walked towards the center of the very large, empty room. There were four pillars that reached to the top of the room. The top couldn't be more than a mile into the sky, though. Robbie looked up and squinted his eyes. Who the hell could have built this castle? Shane clapped his hands and Robbie brought his eyes back to the room. Behind each of the four pillars, someone stepped out. Each person bore silver armor of knights. He raised an eyebrow at the four walking towards him. "They'll be helping us."

"Really?" There was a female with three men, she appeared to be the strongest. Her eyes were hazel and her dark hair clung to the back of her bulky armor. At her waist was a long blade. Coming close behind her was a short, slightly overweight man with a red beard. He was carrying a spiked mace and chain in his hands. Next to them was a man with a blonde goatee, he was thin and looked as though he could rival the appearance of Robin Hood. On his back was a quiver that held a bow and many arrows. The fourth man was bald and had stern eyes, he was holding a spear in his right hand. "Why do they have weapons if they're psychic?"

"Why don't you ask us yourself?" The woman said with a sarcastic tone. Robbie raised an eyebrow as the four of them surrounded Shane and Robbie. "We're about to fight the behemoth that Nevel placed in guard of that machine, it wears an armor that Nevel created which blocks psychic attack."

"Seriously? There's armor for that?" His jaw dropped and he quickly turned his gaze to Shane. Shane nodded his head and put his hand to a device on his waist. He depressed a button and a loud crack echoed throughout the room. "What was that?" Sweat dripped down his neck and he slowly closed his hands. A circle formed around the group, revealing the small area they were on was actually an elevator. He watched with a mild moan as the floor began to rise above them.

"Shane. This is the king?"

"Yes Anna, this is King Robbie." Her face fell flat and Robbie rolled his eyes. She exhaled and shook her head, not hiding her disappointment.

"Great. I was so certain that he would look stronger…"

"Where's your respect? He is strong enough to take out Nevel, he will be the one to lead the Psychic Realm to salvation. He's learning, yes, but he is plenty powerful and will only grow." Anna's shoulders lifted and the three men around her silently gave Robbie their thanks for his arrival. "For King Robbie has felled the almighty Dracula's ghost."

"My apologies then. Either way…King Robbie, General Shane, please stand aside until we've removed the armor of this giant. Once the armor plating is gone, the demon will be susceptible to psychic powers." Shane nodded his approval and Robbie stared ahead as the circular platform lowered them in front of a long tunnel. He could see at the very end of the tunnel, an open doorway that led into what looked like a crystal machine. A giant leg stepped in between the machine and doorway, making Robbie's heart shatter and his eyes grow large. The thing's leg looked like a damn tree trunk, and it was just the ankle! "Are you two ready?"

"Y-Yeah we are." Robbie choked on his words and quickly glanced away shamefully. He needed to sound _confident_. They could do this, they _had_ to do this, this machine could open up so many possibilities. Anna smirked and shook her head, thankfully keeping her thoughts to herself. "We can do this, it's time to take out that beast. Now Anna, are _you_ready?"

"I was _born_ ready." He rolled his eyes and watched as the four warriors started walking down the long corridor. Shane glanced at him for a second and slowly shook his head. He gestured him down the hall and began walking.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be hell…" He closed his eyes and started walking, thinking to himself. March on into battle, brave ones, this is the beginning of the end for terror and evil...

* * *

><p>Well, the Elemental Realm is the central power in the universe, how nice. Now Robbie's team can open up a world of possibilities, assuming they can kill the giant lurking near that machine. Stick around for the next chapter.<p> 


	43. A New Hope

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 43 (A New Hope)<p>

Robbie was frozen with fear as he gazed up into the giant room. The brown dirt walls rose up higher than he imagined, once more he couldn't see the ceiling of the room. The room itself was tiled and stretched on into one giant circle. He felt like he was actually _in_ one of those video games he used to play when he was younger. In the center was the machine that Shane had spoken of, a transparent crystal that reached up as high as the room itself. Behind the machine, glaring at the group, was the beast. A giant ogre that stood at least twenty feet tall, it had teeth reaching out from its lower jaw, stretching above its head. It had a very muscular figure that was adorned in a thick, crimson armor. The helmet it wore covered its entire upper head, leaving only holes where the eyes were. In its hand was a large battleaxe.

"That thing is a monstrosity. How the hell do we beat that?" He tried to read the beast's mind, but just as he tried that, a painful shock was delivered in response. He cringed and brought his hand to his forehead. "Damn it!" Anna's head snapped over and she scolded him.

"I told you that armor blocks out psychic powers! Don't try to use anything on him, it will only injure you." She drew her blade and glared up at the beast. "General Shane, King Robbie, please get back and let us handle this creature. We'll alert you when we can hit him." Robbie nodded and hurried back into the tunnel with Shane, watching out as the warriors withdrew their weapons. He had a feeling it was just the helmet that deflected psychic powers, rather than the full body armor.

"Anna!" Anna sighed and turned her head to Robbie, looking rather impatient. "Try tearing through the helmet first. I think that would be the main source of the beast's protection." The man with the mace turned his gaze to the beast and spoke in a gruff voice.

"It is worth a try. Archer, can you aim your explosive arrows all the way up there?" Archer pulled his arrow from the quiver and aimed with his bow, scouting out his range. His arrowhead was glowing red and sparked off Robbie's curiosity.

"I can aim close, Mark, but it'd be difficult. You'd have to get his head down here for me to hit him."

"Right." Mark turned to the man with the spear. "Charles, what can you do with the spear?"

"I can use its crushing impact to try and shatter the body armor. That's about it." Anna and Mark nodded briskly and took a step back as the beast took a step towards them. Anna turned her head to the walls and smirked.

"There are vines and rocks hanging from the walls. I'm sure I can run along them and get onto the beast. If I can, I know my sword can pierce his armor. At best, I can penetrate the skin. I'm not certain how deep I can go, though. I'll aim for the vital areas."

"Anna, try and remember, we're only trying to rip the armor so the King and the General can kill the beast. Alone, our weapons won't do much to damage the creature."

"I know that. We can do our best to weaken it for them, however. Now, Charles and I are the more agile ones, so we need you two to help keep him distracted. Together, if we utilize our capabilities, we can get the job done. Archer, you can have the first blow."

"Thank you Miss Anna." Archer gladly released the arrow, letting it fly into the beast's abdomen. A powerful explosion shook the place and knocked the beast off its feet. Anna and Charles, with a powerful shout, took off towards the beast while Mark ran for the hand that held the axe.

Charles shot the spear into the ground and flipped into the air, pulling the spear out with him. He held it in the air, spinning it and letting out a powerful roar. The beast looked up and roared as Charles landed upon its chest and shot the spear into its chest, shattering the armor. The beast started to lift the axe in an attempt to swing at Charles. Mark extended his arm and twisted his body around, swinging the mace and slamming it into the beast's hand, tearing at the flesh. The creature howled and brought its other hand to his wrist. It stared at the hand and growled as it watched the blood travel down to the wrist.

"I'd say I just pissed it off," Mark chuckled. Anna whistled and started running along the creature's leg, eyeing the head with narrow and determined eyes.

"Mark, I'd get away from that hand as soon as you can!" She twirled her sword in the air and shot it into the beast's armor, dragging and tearing it up as she ran for the head. The sword cut like a knife through butter. One would think that the Blood King would have created more of a danger than this, but just the size of the beast was enormous enough to strike fear into the hearts of men. If not for Archer's arrow, they wouldn't have the upper hand with the shock factor.

The beast roared angrily and began to sit up. Thinking fast, Anna grabbed onto the beast's armor and started pulling herself up. She brought her sword up and stabbed it into the armor, then used it as advantage to hoist herself up.

Robbie watched the warriors fight with grace, trying to topple the beast and get rid of whatever armor it had. He was truly impressed with their endurance. The battle went on for some time once the beast managed to get on its feet. With every swipe of its axe, the warriors would attempt to dodge and counter to the best of their skill. They displayed a certain level of teamwork that astonished him. "You know Shane, does it ever feel like a dream to you?"

"Not really, since Nevel took over, there's never been room to dream. It's just fight, train, fight, no rest whatsoever. The fighters you see before you are only this powerful because they _have_ to be. Anna herself has seen a lot of death in her life, so you have to forgive her if she seems disrespectful. It's one thing to hope for something that never comes, to be punished for those hopes, and it's another thing to have that very salvation you hope for to come long after you've nearly lost all hope whatsoever. To her, you've arrived too late to fulfill any sort of promise."

"I see." His eyes fell to Anna and he watched as she swung leapt along the walls from vine to vine, rock to rock. The beast roared with all it's might and the powerful axe continuously struck wherever Anna left. With one final strike, the beast's axe became stuck in a large rock fixture. The female warrior jumped onto its arm and ran along it, crisscrossing her blade along its armor as she advanced. "Then for that reason, I _have_ to defeat Nevel…Not just for her, but for every person that lives on this planet. For all the lives lost, for all the hopes dashed, for everyone alive and dead, I _have_ to do this."

He watched as the demon kicked its foot out and swung the blade down, knocking Mark, Archer, and Charles off to the side. Anna shouted out at them as they slammed against the wall. Robbie's heart pulsed as Anna slammed the blade into the beast's helmet, attempting to shatter it. The beast roared as its helmet cracked. It swatted at Anna, but she quickly leapt onto its head, slamming the blade into the top of the helmet. After two more failed attempts to knock her off, the demon ran into a wall, crushing Anna against it.

"No!" Anna screamed out as her sword fell towards the ground. The beast jumped back and she began falling, her arm broken. With a newfound strength and drive, Robbie moved his strong foot forward and extended his hand, catching Anna in a psychic bubble just before she crashed to the ground. "What!" Anna turned her eyes to Robbie as he started moving her to the side. "What are you doing?"

"My job." He eyed the beast and released the shocked fighter near her unconscious friends. He'd been studying the beast and determined that the weapon, he could still lock onto. "Shane! I'll need your help!"

"On it!" Shane replied. Shane stepped next to him and narrowed his eyes as Anna watched with frustration and anxiety. "What's your plan?"

"I need you to distract the beast. Your psychic powers have fire attributes, right?" Shane nodded and a smirk formed upon Robbie's face. "Good. Most beasts hate fire. Make a few psychic explosions in front of him, it'll look like fire. It'll frighten him long enough for me to get to work."

"Okay." The beast roared and charged at the two men, it raised the axe above its head and glared. Anna shouted for her king and general to move out of the way before they were killed, but they ignored her. Shane threw his hand up and a red bubble appeared before the beast, causing it to stop and eye the fiery energy with curiosity. Shane's fist slammed shut and the psychic energy popped, sending out a burst of flame with it. The beast's eyes lit with fear and it jumped back, releasing the axe and shouting.

"Got it!" Robbie threw his arms into the air and the long axe started slowing its descent. Anna yelled as the axe nearly crushed them all, but stopped just short of them. Amazingly enough, Robbie was able to hold the large axe with all his strength, but it was draining him. His body trembled as sweat tore down his body. He watched the beast cower in the corner as the fiery energy bubbles popped all around him.

With a powerful battle cry, Robbie pushed forward, flipping the axe upright. Shane moved his left hand to the side and fire quickly surrounded the axe. The beast whimpered and trembled as the axe leaned diagonally, then slammed towards it. "I don't have _time_ to fight you, beast. My aim is for the one who brought you here, the Blood King himself. My aim is to bring a new sense of _hope_ to this land and restore this world to its former glory." The axe slashed into the demon's side, burning away its armor. The beast roared in pain. The axe moved back, then slashed off the beast's right arm. "And _you__…_" The axe pulled back one final time. "Are in…" Robbie's eyes narrowed. The veins in his arms and hands started to move up, revealing themselves beneath his skin. Anna's eyes widened as she watched on, cradling Mark in her arms. "…My way!" The beast roared out as the axe slammed into its neck, crushing through as though it were bread, and smashing into the wall. Blood shot out onto everyone as Robbie lowered his arms and exhaled. The beast was dead. "Shane, please, turn on the machine."

"Got it." Shane ran over to the machine as Robbie turned and started walking over to Anna. He knelt beside her and looked into her trembling eyes. Archer and Charles didn't look too bad, but Mark appeared as though he'd been hit heavily. Looking into their minds, Robbie could see that the two had been lovers. Mark was injured, but not any more injured than what he could survive. Anna, however, was panicking inside, fearful that she would lose him. Robbie stretched his hand out and touched her shoulder, giving her a gentle smile.

"Mark and the others will be fine, Anna. I promise you." She swallowed and looked down to Mark. Charles and Archer slowly opened their eyes and moaned as they attempted to sit up against the wall. Blood was coming from Archer's side and Charles had some bruised organs, from what Robbie could tell. "Anna, I know you've suffered a lot in your life, Nevel has taken much from you…"

"What could you know? Nothing…" Her words were laced with anger and pain. He breathed in and closed his eyes.

"I know enough from what Shane has informed me on. I know I can't bring back all that you, or those on this world have lost. I may not know a whole lot, but I do know one thing…I _will_ destroy Nevel, but I'm going to need you four, and Shane as well. Can I count on that? Because if there's one thing I can give you to hope for, it is my word, so when I say Nevel will die…He _will_ die. Like I said, though, I need your help. Can I get that?" Anna remained silent as she met his eyes. He saw something spark in her eyes, something he wanted to see before. Hope. Her lips curled into a smile as she stretched out her hand and shook his.

"You got it." Robbie smiled back at her and glanced over as the machine started to glow. Shane cheered and beat his fist into the air. Finally, the machine would awaken that very hope for the universe and everyone would come to know that Sinjin, Vulcan, and Nevel, would no longer terrorize the worlds.

* * *

><p>Makin' allies all over, and what a battle that was. I hope you all enjoyed it<p> 


	44. Good and Evil

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 44 (Good and Evil)<p>

As night fell on the various realms, the Light Dominion remained awake and moving. As the warriors rested from their daily trainings, Tori and Trina still moved about with energy to stay awake through the night. They were in the David's castle, sitting in their bedroom, watching out the window. Tori was concerned that they weren't actually sleepy at all. She tried to make a mental connection with her friends, but all of them had found a place to bed down. "Trina, why are we not actually sleepy?"

"Why would we be?" Trina stretched out on the red loveseat next to the large brown door. She eyed the two peach colored beds in the room and crossed her arms over, smirking subtly. Angels did sleep, but it was only for about two or three hours, and then they were fully rested. Even she didn't have to sleep much. "Does evil rest?" She watched Tori move from the window to the bed closest to her. It was something to think about, the demons _always_ seemed out and about. Plus, in a world of darkness, did those that resided in the Shadow Realm _truly_ sleep?

"I don't know the answer, Trina." Tori flopped onto the bed and sighed as she threw her hands behind her head. "All I know is, on Earth, I got tired. Here, I'm not getting tired." Trina opened her mouth to point something out, but just as she did, David came walking into the room. The girls sat up and gave him a smile. "Hey Dad. What brings you here?"

"An Angel never needs much sleep, Tori. Neither do the demons." He crossed his arms over and the girls moved to him. "Anyway, I'm afraid you're not going to be much help to your friends right now." Trina lifted her eyebrow in surprise and Tori's jaw hung open. They wanted to protest, but were too confused to understand what he was talking about. "You need to train more, to grow in strength and wisdom. The only way to do that is to put you in a place of strenuous battle, in which, God himself will grant you both strength. It has to be in a controlled environment, however. We have plans from Heaven that map out what will-"

"I don't understand Dad, what are you saying!" Tori was on the verge of panicking, how could her friends do this without her help? Her friends needed her, didn't they? "What about the others?" David closed his eyes and walked past his two daughters.

"You need to have more faith in your friends, Tori. Cat just rescued the entire Shapeshifter's realm." Tori's eyes widened briefly and her lips started to curl into a smile. "Beck hasn't reached his grandfather yet, but continues to press on, even at night, when the demons come out stronger in the Elemental Realm. Jade is well on her way to finding her father. Andre and Robbie both have a team ready to take out both Nevel and Vulcan. Your friends will be just fine, they are strong…The time for them to rely on you may come soon enough, but until you're ready to not only fight the Angel of Death, but to take my place as the head angel, you must train. Do you understand?"

Trina spoke not a word while Tori seemed to struggle over the concept. She understood her younger sister's plight, but she also understood her father's words. What good would they be to their friends if they couldn't fight? She moved forward and cleared her throat, catching their attention. "I do understand. If we can't fight well enough, then we're no good to our friends, and we're no good in this war. Tori…" She met her sister's wavering eyes and slowly breathed in, trying to pull together the thoughts she needed. "Time and time again, we've let our enemy escape while also coming close to death ourselves. We are the daughters of King David, the strongest angel below Michael the Archangel. We should be more powerful, but we need to _earn_ _our__wings_, so to speak. Does that make any sense?"

"I-I guess…" Tori tapped her lower lip and stared down at the ground. Her mind was processing the events that her friends had gone through. In a way, her friends were earning their places in this fight. Robbie had already by taking out that beast, Cat did so by saving her entire realm, and now, they needed to do the same. "Yeah, but what are we going to do?" David put his hands on their shoulders, smiling down at them as they gazed up to him with a world of trust.

"First, I want you to know that I have the utmost faith in you two. Second, this war between the Light Dominion and the Shadow Realm remain as such, however, the Shadow Realm is like the Light Dominion in one way…as the Light Dominion is beneath Heaven itself, the Shadow Realm is beneath _Hell_ itself." The words sent a chill down the girls' spines and they exchanged concerned gazes. "Heaven and Hell are always battling, Satan and God are always at odds. Your fight, remember, is with the Shadow Realm, _not_ Hell. Not yet, at least. However, as you two train, you will be ordered to fight _both_ at the same time."

"Wait…could you repeat that, Daddy?" Tori chuckled nervously and started shaking her head, praying she heard her father incorrectly. David crossed his arms over and eyed his eldest daughter, who was _honestly_ looking fearful of this. Hell's demons? They were likely worse than the creatures of the Shadow Realm! How were they supposed to fight both at the same time?

"You two will be sent to a barren realm, one which has had little life on it for centuries. The angels of Heaven have seen that two familiar enemies of yours that are involved in the Shadow Realm are going to be scouting this realm out for Danny and Sinjin. At the same time, Hell's demons are eager to test you two…as Satan wants to try his best to make sure my children never take charge of this realm. Your test will be to fight both of these groups…and win…"

"Oh, so no pressure right?" Trina rolled her eyes momentarily and held her arms out as Tori started to fall backwards, fainting at her father's words. She heaved forth a heavy sigh and looked up to David.

"When do we go?"

"Right now, actually…I know it's short notice, but you have to be ready at any time." Tori's eyes shot open and she jumped up, her body was trembling, but her eyes were determined.

"Fine, we'll do it. Whatever it takes…"

Within minutes, they'd been transported to a planet in the far regions of the universe, and already, Tori was starting to wonder if she would regret this. As she stepped out and gazed up at the stars and planets that surrounded them, she started coming up with thoughts about this planet, such as, who were they? Was there really ever any life here? "Dad said this planet was once inhabited long ago, right?"

"Right. A bunch of Genies used to live here." Tori looked over at Trina, who was currently straightening her shirtsleeve. _Genie_? Those actually existed? Trina glanced up and met her curious gaze. "Okay, quick history lesson for you. I had to study this _really_ long and boring book a while ago, you'll have to also…" Her eyebrow arched as Trina started walking past her, shaking her head nonchalantly. "The Angel's history of the universe. You might not have to read such a long history book, since you're a full angel and they can just implant the whole thing into your mind, it isn't so easy for me. I had to read the book in order for it all to be implanted into my mind."

"I see…So, Genies?"

"Yes." Trina bent down and scooped up some brown sand. This planet was like a desert, truly it would have been a great vantage point. However, evil had already graced this land. "Centuries ago, the genies made this planet home, free from any other species. No one knew of their existence. Then one day…humans from all around came searching for them, having discovered their ability to grant wishes. These greedy humans wanted things like wealth, popularity, fame, every-"

"Sounds like you." Tori smirked and Trina slowly scowled at her. Trina tried to swat her, but she dodged her sister's hand and laughed.

"I'm talking! Pay attention."

"'Sorry mom'"

"Oh shut up." Trina's lips curled into a small smile and the two continued on their path to nowhere. They didn't know who they were looking for, didn't know _where_ they were going, or what the true reason for anyone scouting out this planet would be. "You know, when a genie grants three wishes, it's a lot darker than Hollywood on Earth makes." Her face fell and her heart sank. The genies didn't go back into a jar or anything similar? "The genie dies after three wishes, and depending on the type of wishes they grant, either were sent directly to Heaven or to Hell."

"Oh my..." What started it? What revealed them? The two of them stopped at a giant opening. Tori nearly fell in, but balanced herself, shouting out with surprise. Just then, the planet began to rumble, Tori's face was etched with shock and guilt, as if she caused the rumbling.

"One thousand _years!_" A voice exclaimed happily. "I have visitors!" Tori's eyebrows rose and Trina took a slow step back from the opening. They watched as a giant, blue Genie grew from the hole like a ghost. Tori screamed and fell back onto the ground and her sister shook her head with disappointment. The genie stretched out his muscular arms and puffed his husky chest forward. His large eyes gazed out from their blue frames and a black goatee framed what looked to be a permanent smile.

"Whoa! A genie!" Stating the obvious, she quickly stood up and gazed up at the ghostly figure. She was surprised that there was _any_ left. Now, there was possible motive for evil being here. "I thought they were extinct." Guilt flashed through the genie's eyes and he slowly turned around, slumping his shoulders. "Mr. Genie?"

"They are…I was the one who foolishly revealed our existence to the universe. It couldn't be helped, but…Either way, I imprisoned myself here, forever becoming the core of this realm." A painful, lonely feeling struck her heart and she quickly turned to her sister for an explanation. Trina was rubbing her chin, thinking to herself, when it hit her just who this genie was. Her head lifted and she spoke in a very quiet voice.

"Tori, you remember what they said back in the day about Disney being a visionary?" Tori slowly nodded her head and Genie turned his gaze onto the girls. "I remember studying a while back, every one of his tales were based off of, or inspired, by 'reality'. Now, no one on Earth would have believed that, but…we angels, people of the universe, know otherwise."

"I don't understand?"

"You know the Sky Realm? Mermaids live _there_. If Ariel was real, then certainly-"

"You mean this is _the_ Genie from Aladdin?" Genie raised an eyebrow and lifted an index finger, he was highly confused, not surprising. Trina crossed her arms and smirked triumphantly.

"Well, Aladdin was heavily cheesed out. I asked the same question you're probably wondering, Sis. How could Disney _know_ these things? Was he of the psychic realm? Was he an inter-world traveler? Maybe a historian for the universe? Whoever he was obviously remains a mystery, because not even the Light Dominion knows!"

"Wow…"

"Anyway, the _true_ story of Aladdin was a lot darker than Disney's kid-friendly version. Kind of like how the Grimm Tales are a lot darker than how we recognize fairy tales like Cinderella. Centuries ago, a powerful war was raged against a mad wizard who was indeed Jafar, however Jafar wasn't just simply power hungry as the _Aladdin_ story states, he was after the entire universe, much like Sinjin. Iago wasn't actually a parrot and there wasn't a magic carpet they flew on. Anyway, Genie, would you mind telling this story?"

Genie scratched his head and cleared his throat. "Yes, but someone made a story out of that?"

"Yes, but ignore that…"

"Well okay...Aladdin and Jasmine, I will always remember those two." Tori's head tilted to the right and a sorrowful feeling rushed over her. She had a bad feeling about their fates, but wasn't sure. "Prince Aladdin and Princess Jasmine were of the Elemental Realm, actually. Jafar arrived here and I was the Genie that tried to protect this realm, he left and I chased him to the Elemental Realm where the king's daughter and boyfriend rose up to join me in the fight." Tori and Trina slowly sat on chairs that the Genie created with a snap of his fingers. They folded their hands over in their laps and breathed in slowly.

"What happened after you all met up?"

"Well you remember the Dinosaurs on planet Earth? They weren't just Earth, there's an actual Dinosaur planet out there. We stopped off there and King Iago was a Pterodactyl who joined us in our fight against Jafar. It was a long, daunting, bloody battle, but after a while, we finally brought down Jafar. It was cause for celebration, until all the realms we traveled realized what I was…"

Tori's hands flew to her mouth as thoughts of bloodshed came to her mind. They were heroes, and yet, a whole world went extinct because of their saving the universe? What kind of trickery was this? "I don't understand, Genie! Heroes shouldn't lose-"

"The universe is always moving in constant motion. You must understand." Genie sat in the air and turned his eyes to the hole, giving out a depressed sigh. "Aladdin and Jasmine, when mankind invaded this realm, tried to stop them. They tried to fight. Aladdin was murdered in cold blood by a man who was trying to get to a genie that the prince had been protecting." Tori gasped and her eyes grew heavy. She watched, trembling, as a tear fled from Genie's eyes. "Another wished for the savior of the universe to be his bride. Princess Jasmine became that man's permanent bride, unable to escape…she ended up poisoning herself years later…"

"No!"

"As for me, when King Iago left, I asked him to help hide me, but in my guilt, I wanted a prison. He made the wish…for me to remain eternally as this planet's core. The very thing that keeps this planet alive, but at the same time, trapped forever to this world." Her hand clutched her chest as her heart threatened to tear through her chest. A tear fell from her eye and she quickly stood up, stomping her foot on the ground.

"It isn't fair! You were _heroes!_ You saved the _universe!_ Why? Why would _that_ be your fates?" Trina bowed her head and Genie slowly breathed in. Tori's body trembled with rage and sweat drenched her white robe.

"Greed overpowers everything, you must understand. Greed, Pride, Envy, Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, and Sloth. These seven sins govern the sins of the universe. To mankind, our fight would always be remembered, yes, but at the same time it would be forgotten. You understand that there are no free rides in the universe, hero or not."

"But then…wouldn't the universe ever be at peace?"

"No." His answer was blunt and scary, sending chills down Tori's spine. "The universe is a perfect balance, there will always be good for evil and evil for good. One cannot exist without the others. As long as there is time, there will be someone to stand and challenge the world, or the universe, but as long as there is that evil, there will _always_be someone to rise up against them. A hero, as you say. Hero is an overused term, to be honest. A hero is just a person, a person who stands for what is right no matter what. Imagine a universe at peace, so much so that there is no need for warriors to strengthen and protect the land. They forget evil, they forget darkness, they forget how to fight."

"Yeah?"

"But understand this: The universe at peace is impossible. Someone would get tired of that ordinary, that constant, and someone would challenge it. But by the time someone decides to rise up to destroy whatever peace there is, people won't know how to defend the universe against it, and you see where that leads to."

The girls swallowed and Tori paled. Their brains were spinning with thoughts of chaos and destruction around the universe, blood being spilt upon the ground and bodies littering the lands. A mysterious figure laughed in the dark, its eyes glinting. They understood now just why they were where they were, to stop something like that from happening.

"When Hell sent its demons out to the universe, the Light Dominion was created to govern and protect. The Light Dominion was one of the first worlds created, with Earth itself. The Shadow Realm was created as an anti to that realm, but the creatures there were to let Hell's demons run amuck, they were not to do anything but stand against the Light Dominion."

"Now the Shadow Realm is trying to attack the universe…"

"Yes, so what happened to make the Angel of Death break cycle? Perhaps he wants control, or is there something more? Are you certain he is just going after the universe?" Trina raised an eyebrow and Tori's face scrunched together in confusion.

"What?"

"Think about it. Hell created the Shadow Realm, almost as if it were Hell's rejects. The Angel of Death, second only to Satan himself, but forever oppressed by the Head Angel, by Heaven, and finally, by Hell. The rage that would stew in that evil heart, the anger, certainly he would want to break free from all his oppressors. Is it his goal to, as Jafar, cloak the universe in darkness, or to overtake realms in order to grow in power and to strengthen his army? To take over Hell itself? To become the next Devil?" Tori's heart pulsated, then stopped. Trina's eyes started to widen in shock. Was it true? Was Sinjin's primary goal to go after _Hell_? Could he do it? Trina studied the ground and narrowed her gaze.

"The Demons of Hell hate the Shadow Realm and think they're better, the Shadow Realm _hates_ Hell. Instead of working together as the Light Dominion does with Heaven, the Shadow Realm and Hell combat. It makes perfect sense to think the King of the Shadow Realm would want to take out the King of Hell."

"Twenty five years ago, Hell was at its weakest, and it still is. That's around the time the Angel of Death broke out, I believe. You understand that you won't just be saving the Universe by taking him out, along with the Shadow Realm, you'll be saving Hell too."

His words created a deafening silence, one that turned their stomachs. They had to remember, good and evil coexisted, one could not exist without the other. Hell would have to remain, as bad as it seemed. Sinjin was worse than the Devil himself at this point of time, if he went after the demons of hell, he would likely win. Yet the power hungry Angel of Death wouldn't stop there, he would only continue until he took out the Light Dominion, then Heaven. After that, the universe would be his plaything. The guardians of the universe were there for a reason, to _save_ the universe, to _stop_ this madness and chaos from happening. Even if it meant saving even _Hell_, they still had to do it.

Tori closed her hands and confidence glimmered in her eyes. That same confidence which she always seemed to lack. She nodded her head and gazed up at her teacher with determination. "So be it, Genie. It's what we do. My sister and I, our friends, we're the chosen 'guardians of the universe' this time around. Evil stands, and _we__'__re_ the ones that will rise up against it. Even if it means saving Hell, so be it, it's what we do. We'll save _anyone_ from an evil that threatens to destroy it. The universe is in danger, the Light Dominion's in danger, Heaven could be in danger, and Hell is in danger. As the daughter of King David himself, you can quote me on this, the Shadow Realm will be destroyed!"

Genie and Trina gave Tori a proud smile and crossed their arms, this was indeed Tori's greatest moment. Nothing would stand in her way now that she had her resolve, or at least, they hoped she'd found it. Their moment, however, was interrupted by an applause that seemed to strike them deaf. They looked over to see Carly clapping her hands and Sam smirking at them. Their eyes widened as Sam started walking forward.

"Wow what a speech _that_ was," Sam said with a laugh. Her black wings shot from her back and spread out as her face twisted with murderous intent. Genie froze and Trina growled. Tori narrowed her eyes and let her wings appear, she spread them wide and glared at Sam.

"So you two are the ones Dad told us about…"

"Yep, and you led us right to the core of the planet without knowing it! How great! Thanks, we'll take him for you. Sinjin wants to corrupt the core, to make this realm a new place for the demons he's creating."

The ground shook as Trina moved forward, her fists were clenched with power. "That _won__'__t_ be happening!" Her voice seemed to blast the enemies back, but they just shook it off. Genie narrowed his eyes and his hands started to glow. The others looked to him with raised brows as his lips formed a smirk.

"I've had one thousand years to practice my fighting capabilities. I'm supposed to protect this planet, lifeless or not, and that's exactly what I'll do." Sam clicked her tongue and met his glare.

"Hmph, I've never seen a core that actually was alive, but whatever. This is an ugly ass planet, but I'm starting to see why Sinjin wants it. A powerful core capable of fighting, it would be _perfect_, because you wouldn't be destroyed so easily as a stationary core. We all know what happens when a core is destroyed…" She threw her hands down and shadow spikes shot from the ground around her. Her hair flew upwards and a cackle left her lips. "Tori, Trina, prepare to die. Genie, prepare to-" Sudden hissing sounds broke her speech and she was thrown to the ground. "What the hell?"

Tori's jaw dropped and Carly quickly turned to see an army of nearly thirty red demons glaring at them. This was it, the Demons of Hell had arrived, and thus began the spiritual battle between the Angels, the Demons, and the Shadow Realm.

* * *

><p>Well, what a lesson, <em>and<em> this doesn't look like it'll end well.


	45. Holy Powers

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 45 (Holy Powers)<p>

A sword swung down at Sam, who immediately rolled out from the blade. Tori and Trina watched the swordsman with anxious eyes. This was the one demon that looked different than the other demons, he looked more human than the demons that appeared simply humanoid. He wore crimson armor and had long black hair that slicked over his armor. His eyes were crystal jade and his eyebrows looked as though they were constantly angered, arching high at the end corners. "I am Casanova, you may call me _Nova_, a high ranking officer of Hell. I am a specialist in poison." Sam slowly rose and growled as Nova stared at the four fighters. "You two _warriors_ of the Shadow Realm…" He spoke with a sneer that dripped of malice. Tori was struck with fear at the hatred in his eyes. His long and thick blade pointed to Sam and Carly. "I will destroy you, and then we will destroy the daughters of David."

"Hold on, Nova," Tori said with a quick gesture. The thought came to her that they couldn't obviously fight free-for-all, things would get too messy for that. However, she questioned whether her plan could possibly work. Was it possible for good and evil work together? "The Shadow Realm is our mutual enemy, why should we all fight against each other, rather, on this battlefield, perhaps we work together to fight off the representatives of the Shadow Realm. They _are_ the greater evil, a threat to even Hell." Nova huffed and turned his gaze onto Tori. She could feel Trina's eyes on her, possibly accusing her of being absurd. "It's just a thought, after they're done, you can try your hand at fighting us…but I think you're vastly outnumbered either way."

"Really now?" He scoffed and began walking to Tori. She stiffened up and locked her eyes with his, trying hard not to show any fear whatsoever. "You expect the army of Hell to work together with the sisters of Heaven?" The demons behind him started cackling while their general kept a firm gaze. Carly and Sam scowled and glared at their enemies. "Also, you claim we're outnumbered? I see thirty to your three…" He pointed his sword at them, then shifted it over to the other two girls. "To their _two_. Even if you worked together and brought it to five, we _still_ outnumber you. We don't need your help, we can destroy you _all_ without any trouble."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't offer. First…" She looked over to Trina with a subtle smirk. "Sis, you know what to do, give them a powerful welcome." Trina chuckled and put her left hand around her right wrist, flexing her hand.

"I thought you'd never ask, Tori. I'd be _happy_ to! Forgive me for this, Genie…" Genie raised his eyebrow and Tori watched her sister move forward a few paces. Tori knew Slayers had it in their blood to fight the demons of Hell, for they were the world that had been created for the very purpose of fighting off those demons. With a powerful shout, Trina reared her fist and crushed it into the ground. Carly smirked and joined in, her slayer blood speaking through the darkness to fight off the demons. Sam and Tori flew up into the air as the ground quaked and cracked, throwing the entire army of demons, minus Nova, to the ground. Nova growled and balanced himself, glaring angrily at the two slayers. The demons moaned and slowly rose to their feet. Swords and spears appeared in their hands as they awaited Nova's orders.

"I see where you stand, Angel Princess…I am not surprised to see you stand against Hell."

"I also stand against the Shadow Realm. The Shadow Realm threatens the entire universe, including Heaven and Hell, Sinjin wishes to unseat Satan, your boss. If you want to interfere with us trying to stop the Shadow Realm, that's fine, but mark my words…we fight evil no matter what. Even in saving Hell, Hell is still our enemy. I thought in this war, two enemies could unite to fight off a mutual enemy, but I see that this isn't Hollywood, that just won't happen."

Nova laughed and pointed his blade up into the air. "You got that right. Hell will _always_ be against the Angels!" It was probable that Satan didn't know of Sinjin's goal quite yet. God knew, so one would think that Lucifer would as well. "Now get your ass down here and fight me!"

"Sorry, I have to focus on the Shadow Realm right now, but I'm sure you can more than handle two slayers, _right_?" Nova frowned and felt the earth rumbling again. He moved his head down in time to see Trina and Carly charging at him. He let out a powerful yell as their fists collided with his face. "Slayer blood is thicker than any other blood, once a slayer, always a slayer. I'm not surprised to see Carly would fight the demons, as corrupted as Sinjin has made her, but she _is_ a slayer after all."

"Damn it!" Nova's hand covered his face as he rose from the ground. He bared his fangs and pointed his sword at the slayers. "Demons. Attack them! Kill them!"

"Yes General Nova!" The demons shouted. They charged Trina and Carly, of whom were smirking with the old Slayer pride. Tori studied Nova's sword and narrowed her eyes. It was made of pure poison, with every cut of the blade, it would inject poison into the system. Had Nova been a rattlesnake in life? Trina was perfectly capable of assessing his blade, Tori had other matters to attend to. She turned to Sam and narrowed her eyes as the girls below them continued beating down the various demons. Sam turned to her and met her eyes. A smirk tugged at her lips as she folded her arms over.

"So Tori, you're going to try to fight me right now? Are you sure you want to do that instead of helping your sister fight off the demons?"

"Trina's got a good handle on them." A white aura formed around her hands and her eyes fell to the black aura around Sam's hands. "It pains me to see you like this, Sam. I know you claim to enjoy it, but you don't know what you're saying…You know your sister misses you." Sam scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Tori." Tori started to hover left as Sam hovered to the right, their eyes remained firmly locked together. Sam's lips etched inwards and frown lines bordered their sides. "You can also tell my mother that I'm better off as a fallen. At least, that's how it feels." Tori's heart started to tear apart as Sam cackled mercilessly. "Besides, a pure angel can't kill a living human, a fallen angel can do whatever."

"But an angel still has freedom, life isn't about killing, Samantha. Being an Angel, the joy you feel from doing right, surely you miss that feeling." If she could plead her way into Sam's heart, maybe she could convince her to want to come back. How could a fallen be revived? She wasn't positive, she'd have to diminish the darkness with her light sword, that was all she could think to do. "Please think about it. You're an angel, I know you still have some light in you." Sam chuckled and slowly shook her head.

"I'm working on getting rid of that somehow." She turned her gaze down for a split second when she heard Carly shout out, a demon had managed to scratch her in the side. Tori looked down and frowned, had Sam been Carly's guardian angel? As she was Jade's, as Trina was Robbie's, Sam was Carly's? Sam flicked her gaze up to Tori and breathed in. "Being pure is overrated…darkness is much better."

"I don't think you really _want_that. I don't think you believe what you're saying. I think Sinjin's corrupted you too much. However, because you're an angel, you will always have that permanent tidbit of light that will never go away. Unlike Carly…whose own thoughts seem to have darkened her soul." Sam frowned.

"Carly's life has been going downhill for a very long time. With the loss of her family on the Slayer's Realm, her father's death overseas, and then her brother dying right before her eyes…she was covered in his blood." Tori gasped and turned her gaze to Carly. She wanted to take the girl in her arms and carry her to the Light Dominion, to give her home. "She's grown to hate the world, to hate the universe. Let's just say Spencer and I were the only ones keeping her from losing it. Sinjin didn't have much to corrupt her heart with. She was already on that path, Melanie and I were working hard to help bring the light in her up."

"And then you failed when Sinjin showed up…"

"Whatever. Sinjin's showing up was the best thing that ever happened. It _ended_ Carly's suffering!" Sam rushed forward and grabbed Tori's neck, growling spitefully at her. Tori's hands flew to Sam's wrist and pain seared throughout her body. It felt like the darkness from Sam's fingers was burning her! "Darkness is the bane of Light! It is overpowering! It will destroy you! As I am the most recent fallen angel, I will turn your very soul black!" Tori gasped for air and looked back as the brim of her wings started to darken. "I will fill your mind with thoughts of hatred! Envy! Lust! Greed!"

"No! This isn't you, Sam!" Light flashed from her hands and jolted into her attacker's wrists. The girl let out a painful shout as a light halo formed around her wrists. Tori's eyes became pure white and her wings started to close around her. Sam's eyes widened and she quickly attempted to pull away.

"Oh no you don't, you won't do this!" She grunted with effort and screamed as the wings cloaked her. She knew this attack well. Her head tilted back and her mouth opened as light started sparking into her, zapping away her energy. She screamed as the wings continued draining her of her energy. "You…"

"An angel is the most powerful warrior of the Universe, do you think a fallen, a descendent of Peter, is going to topple the daughter of David?" Her wings opened and Sam started to fall towards the ground.

"Shit…" Her eyes flew over to Genie, who was watching her closely. The Genie fired a blast at her and she moved her arms in front of her face in an attempt to block the attack. The attack threw her back against a nearby mountain. Tori watched with a breathless pant and started to descend to the Demons of hell. Their numbers were dwindling, but Nova was still standing, albeit bloodied. She breathed heavily and narrowed her eyes.

"It's time to end this…" She threw her hand up and snapped her fingers as Genie plummeted the demons with his blasts. Nova looked over as a large white medieval style door shot out from the ground. His eyes widened and he quickly turned to the demons.

"No! Cover your eyes and nose!" Nova's shout seemed to fall to deaf ears as his hands flew to his own ears. A sweet aroma joined a beautiful, angelic chorus that drifted from the doors. Trina, Carly, Genie, and Tori watched on as the Demons slowly walked towards the doors. Nova remained unaffected by the siren-like doors. "I have no sense of smell, your ultimate light prison cannot reach me! I will not allow it!"

"No Nova, it will eventually. Not even the devil could withstand this." Nova growled as his eyes fell onto the beautiful double doors. A desire to touch them started growing inside him and he continued to try and tear his gaze from the doors. He knew what was in there, anyone that knew this attack knew what was in there.

On the outside it appeared heavenly. Beautiful, sweet smelling, tantalizing to all five senses, but inside it was much different. Inside, there was no death. However, one would always be blinded by a white light, they would walk around in something that felt like slime worse than even Hell could generate. Their smell would be taunted by a smell worse than millions of decaying bodies. Then their ears would be assaulted by a howl, a siren blasting at them for all eternity. The mouths would be forever filled with a foul, sour taste that they could tear at their tongues to remove. These double doors could tempt the darkest and strongest of evil wills.

"No angel, nor any one of the Elemental Light Tribe, enjoys using this spell. It takes up almost all of our strength and energy to do it." She knew she probably shouldn't have used it to begin with, but she was impatient and angered. Her words hadn't reached Sam! "I might get in trouble for using this right now, but I have no patience with the demons of Hell. I already asked for your hand in this battle, you refused." She grunted as the dark border on her wings grew in a little more. Trina's eyes grew and she let out a shout.

"Tori! Your wings!" Tori looked back and sighed as Nova started to chuckle. Without a chance to think, she was suddenly knocked unconscious by a powerful blow. Trina stood above her sister and watched as the black border started fading away and the wings regained their pure state. "Forgive me for that, Tori…" Her hand was clenched into a fist and her eyes were shut. "It was the only way right now. Your angered thoughts were going to corrupt you, I can't let that happen to you." She turned to Nova, who was still standing, the doors were gone, as were nearly half of the Demons. Nova growled and narrowed his eyes.

"So…you knocked out your own sister."

"She'll understand when she wakes up. It was all I could do." She heard a laugh and looked up to see Sam flying above her. Her body tensed and her muscles flexed. Genie extended his hand and created a force field around Tori's body. "Thanks Genie."

"It looks like the tables have turned a bit." Nova pointed to Carly, who was half-conscious at this point. "One more hit on her and down goes the slayer." He then pointed to Sam and smirked. "She's not looking too well either. I'd say you're done for." Trina scoffed and turned her eyes to the side.

"Do your worst."

"Gladly!" Trina raised an eyebrow as Nova charged her. Carly glared over at her and Sam dove down towards her, readying her palm and firing off several spiked shadow blasts. Thinking fast, Trina performed a backflip and grabbed a demon's spear from the ground. She chucked it towards Sam, who dodged it. Her head snapped down just as Nova thrust his blade forward at her. "Dodge this!"

"Okay…" Trina spun to the side, only being nicked in the arm by the blade. She kicked back and smashed her foot into Nova's back. Her eyes flew over as Carly roared and ran for her. "Really? Weren't we just fighting together against Nova?" Carly thrust her fist forward, striking Trina in the jaw.

"I don't care! I'll take you both out!" Carly's angry eyes fell to Tori as her remaining fist swung around and slammed into Trina's chest. Her knee rose, striking her in the abdomen. Trina grunted heavily as Nova swung his blade back and thrust it into Trina's left shoulder, incapacitating her left arm.

"Damn it!" Trina put her hand to Carly's shoulder and flipped over her. She performed a spinning kick into Carly's head and delivered a swift blow with her right fist. Carly lunged forward, spilling blood from her mouth and groaning as she landed on her hands and knees. Sam shouted and dove towards her. Thinking fast, Trina formed her warrior's blade and swung it upwards, slashing across Sam's chest. Sam screeched and flew back. "Nice try." The poison inside her was starting to affect her, but the fortunate thing was there was no amount of poison that Nova could put in her that her angel blood couldn't cleanse.

"So you have a blade as well," Nova stated with a smirk. Trina narrowed her eyes and turned towards him. Her body was trembling and blood was seeping down both arms, she knew she was about to lose consciousness, but she was going to press on no matter what. She looked up as three blasts came from Genie. Thinking fast, she jumped backwards and allowed the blast to strike the three fighters. As the smoke cleared, she ran for Nova, swinging her heavy blade at him. Three demons jumped in front of him and Trina's blade cut through them instead. Nova scoffed lightly and swung his blade at Trina.

"Pathetic ingrates." Trina's eyes widened as his blade snapped into her chest. She grunted and slashed her blade through the air, slicing off Nova's left arm. She could feel strength pumping into her, the same was happening to Tori, as her body was hidden by a mist. It was Heaven, God was giving them the strength that their father had talked about. She closed her eyes and slowly nodded.

"Thank you Father, thank you Angels of Heaven." Her eyes shot open and she quickly spun around, sensing Carly's presence behind her. Carly's eyes widened as Trina's blade shot down onto her clavicle bones, shattering them. Trina lifted her leg up and performed a front kick into Carly's chest. Her head shot up as Sam dove towards her. Her face tightened and she gripped Sam's wrist, then swung her over her shoulder and slammed her into the ground.

Nova roared and charged once more at Trina. Trina looked up from Sam and frowned, there was little time for her to react to Nova's blade. She prepared for impact, but all that came was Nova's blood. In a flash of light, all the demons around evaporated and Nova was standing, eyes wide. Blood trickled from his mouth and his body shook. He peered down and whimpered as the infamous Light Sword was going through his chest. True to legend, it didn't cause any physical pain going through him, it didn't wound him whatsoever. Trina watched with surprise as Nova started to groan. The blade was extinguishing the darkness in his heart, as it had traveled through his organ. He moved his hands to the blade, they phased through it.

"N-No…" Sam and Carly slowly looked up from the ground and watched with fearful eyes as Nova's body began to glow white. Pure light shot out from his mouth and eyes and followed a powerful scream. Two very large white wings spread out from behind him, but they did not belong to him. Tori's wings had grown immensely, they were nearly as large of a wingspan as David's. Trina's jaw dropped and her body seemed to freeze.

"Whoa…" Nova's body exploded into numerous light particles and Tori's eyes narrowed onto Sam and Carly. She had a pure aura glowing from her body and her hair was lit up as though it were on fire. Her eyes were sharp like those of her father's. "Tori you look…amped up…"

Without a word, Tori faded from sight, like an afterimage, and appeared behind Sam. Sam turned around and swallowed heavily. This was the first time truly seeing the power of David's bloodline. Carly stepped in front of Sam and lunged forward. Tori flicked her wrist and pushed the light blade into Carly's chest. Sam's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth.

"No!" Carly's eyes widened as the darkness in her started vanishing. Finally, Carly would be safe from Sinjin, but she would need to be transported to the Light Dominion. Tori looked into her heart and frowned, there was only a tiny bit of light left inside her, fortunately that meant she would remain alive, but unfortunately the light blade wouldn't give light to her. This meant her memories would be permanently wiped away. She had not thought about that, there was not enough light to sustain any of the girl's memory. Tori removed the blade and Carly crumpled to the ground. "You idiot!"

Tori turned her eyes to Sam and watched the girl charge. She narrowed her eyes and slammed her light blade into Sam's heart. Trina smacked her forehead and Sam gasped. Tori needed to think before she acted. The darkness in Sam's heart started to evaporate and her thick black wings began fading. There was enough light that whatever amnesia Sam came out with, if she did, maybe she could recover. These reminder thoughts came to her from the Light Dominion, watching her actions. She withdrew the sword and frowned as Sam fell to the ground.

Tori's wings went back inside and the blade vanished in her hand. She swallowed and looked up to Trina, who was shaking her head. "Tori, did you happen to check how much light was in them _before_ you hit them with that?"

"N-No…"

"You saw what happened to Nova." Trina moved over to the two girls and knelt beside them. She frowned and took a deep breath. "The less light that there is, there's a chance of death by the light sword. Nova had none, so he died. Carly had a very tiny shred, due to all the stuff she's gone through, so death didn't come to her, but…you just wiped all her memories." Tori paled and felt sticky sweat dripping down her neck. "Only if there's a lot of light left in there would the Light Blade be able to safely erase the darkness without contaminating their memories!"

"Do you think can regain them?"

"Can she?" Trina's face fell and Tori's heart began aching as her sister's expression gave her the answer. "No. I'm sorry Tori, but no." Trina looked up from Carly and took a deep breath as she removed her fingers from Carly's neck. "Maybe that's better for her, who knows. As for Sam, she's an angel, so she _could_ potentially regain her memories after a while, but it would take some time. You're never supposed to use the Light Sword on a fallen, Tori."

"You're not?"

"No. You subdue the fallen, knock them unconscious, you don't force away the darkness. You transfer them to the Light Dominion, let the angels put the fallen in a cleanser of sort if they have enough light to be saved, and within due time, the fallen _will_ be saved. You forced out the darkness, but now she too will have amnesia. Good going, Tori…"

"Sorry! I wasn't aware…now I know." She felt guilty and stared at the two girls as their eyes started to open. They let out pained moans and slowly sat up. Sam rubbed her head and Carly looked around absently.

"Where am I?" Carly asked quietly. She turned to Sam, who stared at her with an expressionless gaze. "Who are you?" Tori felt a jab of pain in her chest as Trina stared at her. Trina scoffed once and looked away for a second. They knew there'd be casualties in this war, but this was just horrible. Carly Shay, forever would her mind be erased. Samantha Puckett, only a glimmer of a hope to retrieve her memories. Tears dripped from Tori's eyes as Trina slowly stood up. What could they do?

* * *

><p>Well, Tori and Trina have had their full powers granted, Sam and Carly are free from the shadows, but at what cost? At <em>what cost<em>?


	46. Taking Responsibility

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 46 (Taking Responsibility)<p>

The sisters stepped into the Light Dominion with Carly and Sam in tow. They'd managed to contact Melanie and let her know she needed to get to the Light Dominion as soon as she could. With a mournful gait they walked towards the Angel's council. Tori was more nervous than usual, considering she was the one that screwed up. She should have thought before using that sword, it was a powerful thing and she didn't quite understand how to use it yet. "Trina? What are we going to do about Carly?"

"I'm working on that." Trina had been trying to implant some sort of memories for Carly, but of course she couldn't get any of the original, true memories. Those were gone forever. As far as Carly knew, her name was Carly Shay and she'd grown up in the Slayer Realm as a single child with a mother and father who managed to send her to the Light Dominion just before their world destroyed. She was adopted by the Puckett clan and sister to Melanie and Sam Puckett. Unfortunately, if Sam ever regained her memories, it wouldn't be remembered that way. Tori's stomach clenched and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I feel really bad, Trina. I messed up! Now they're not going to want me to-"

"Stop talking like that! Be confident and take responsibility for your action. That will show a lot more than the mistake itself. Do you understand that?" Trina had a major headache from the battle and really wanted a massage. Sadly, that was a deprived luxury. Trina was right though, all the angels probably already knew what happened, at least the Angel's Council would. They would likely want to see if Tori could take responsibility for her mistake. "Just look strong, accept your mistake, and move on."

"You're right Trina. I should just tell them what happened. No matter what, I need to accept responsibility, but do I _have_ to do it today?" She chuckled nervously and Trina's eyes went skyward. Tori looked over at Sam, the girl had remained silent for the most part. She had little snippets of her memory left, such as, she recalled having a sister, she recognized Carly from some point of time in her past. She knew her mother was a leader in the Light Dominion, but aside from the bare basics, she could not recall anything more. "I am still in _so_ much trouble…"

"Whatever, Tori." Sam and Carly moved closer to the girls, looking around in awe at the realm. Trina gave them a smile and folded her arms over her chest. "This is the Light Dominion, we're very close to where the Angel's Council is. Sam, are you ready to see your mom and sister?"

"Yes," Sam replied with an uncertain smile. "I feel like I'm meeting them for the first time."

"In a way…you are."

"You're sure Carly's my adopted sister? She doesn't even remember me."

"I know, but you see, she lost her memory too. She just needs to start a new life, since I don't believe she'll ever regain what was lost." Tori shied away and turned her gaze to the golden building in front of them. She swallowed hard as they came to a halt before the steps.

"I-I'll go in first," she commented. Her hands closed and she took the first step. As she walked, Trina and the others followed close behind her. Her heart stung her and her hands started to clam up. When they arrived at the door, her hand grasped the door handle and clenched onto it. The world around her felt heavy, but she needed to have the courage to do this. Carefully, she opened the door and moved inside the building. Almost immediately, she felt as if she entered a courthouse, and in a way, she did. "This is scary," she whispered.

"Just walk, Tori."

"I know…" She felt weighted down and moved forward as if she were walking through a lake of molasses. How were the others still behind her? She could barely breathe, much less move. As they walked down a long aisle, passing the chairs, Tori met the gazes of the Council. In front of them stood Melanie, tears in her eyes. David was watching his daughters with an expression mixed with pride and sorrow. Tori made the light blade appear in her hand and lifted it up, resting it flat along her palms as she offered it to David. David raised an eyebrow as Tori bowed her head. "Dad, I am sorry. I don't quite understand the true power of this weapon. I learned that today…" Her voice quavered with nervousness and confidence, both battling with her tone. "I used it on Sam and Carly in an attempt to free their hearts of Sinjin's contamination, and by doing so, I failed to understand just how much darkness cloaked their hearts. I erased their memories."

"I see." David's voice was quiet, but yet it exploded in her ears. He breathed out and looked over to Trina. "Trina?" Trina stepped forward and guided Sam to Melanie, who embraced her sister in a tearful hug.

"Sam stands a chance of regaining her memories in full over time. Carly, I'm afraid, will never regain her true memories. I had to give her a past, she now believes she was rescued by the Light Dominion and adopted into the Puckett family." Tori moved her gaze to Pam and saw the tears streaming down the woman's face. Sam seemed confused by her sister, but appeared to understand the warmth of Melanie's hug. Melanie looked up from her sister and to David.

"Mom and I are in charge of the Fallen Rehabilitation Service, we can probably work on Sam's memories there. As for Carly…" David closed his eyes and lifted his hand. Melanie quieted and Tori swallowed hard, locking her eyes onto her father and praying that her eyes and tone didn't betray her nervous emotion. She was confident, or at least, trying to be.

"You and your mother can certainly work on that. As for you, Tori, I am impressed enough by your honesty. Thank you for accepting responsibility, but keep that sword." Tori raised an eyebrow and lowered her arms. She pressed her lips together and closed her hands, the sword dissolved within her grasp. "That blade is and had become a part of your soul when it was given to you. You cannot exactly reject it, it is your responsibility to grow with it. You must learn how to use it, and when it is appropriate to use it, as well as when it is not. Do you understand that you cannot just use it as a means of resolving each and every battle?"

"I do."

"Also…what else did you do wrong in that fight?" Her brow furrowed and Trina slowly looked to her. It hit her what else she had done, she still needed to atone for her mistakes at full.

"I used the Light Prison…something that should only be used in certain, dire circumstances. I let my anger and frustration get the better of me and my wings started to darken. In fact, Trina had to knock me out in order to stop the process. When I awoke, it looked almost as though she were being killed, so I just dove in without thinking." David's lips turned up slightly and he slowly nodded his head.

"That is correct. These are all aspects that you must work on, Tori. Now…I assume you have also discovered Sinjin's true goal?"

"He wishes to take Hell for himself." She understood why David never informed them of this. They needed to learn on their own, as not everything would be handed to them on a silver platter. Nothing was ever easy. "Which means, we need to be truly careful and stop him as soon as possible…we can't let him win, under any circumstances."

"That is correct. You see Tori, you are learning a lot already, you are growing. You're not perfect, nobody is perfect, and you're not expected to get it right all the time." David stood from his seat and walked around the long council desk. He made his way to his daughter and brought his hands to her shoulders, smiling softly. Her eyes trembled and started to glaze over as they met his fatherly gaze. He pulled her into a hug and her heart jumped to her throat. "You are my daughter and I will always love you, please understand that there is nothing you can do that will ever make me disown you or think any less of you. Yes, I will be disappointed in you at times, yes I will be displeased when you do something, but you will always be my daughter."

"Thank you, daddy…" She choked on her words and tears fell from her cheeks. In this moment, those words meant so much for her to hear. He may be the most powerful angel around, but he was first, and foremost, a father, her father. She sniffed as David took a slight step back and turned to Carly and Sam. The two girls eyed him with nervous eyes. He slowly shook his head and breathed out quietly.

"There is nothing I can do for your lost memories, but I can ensure you, your lives will be much easier here…and you will remain safe." Tori bowed her head and slowly closed her hands. The two would have to live on the Light Dominion for the rest of their lives, a shame really, but there was nothing anyone could do about it now. David turned to Trina and Tori, he gave them a serious look. "Now, you two must remain on the Light Dominion for a little bit of time to gather up your strength and to train. Tori, you need to learn more about your sword, and Trina, you need to also learn a little more humility. You remember the diva-like attitude you had back on Earth?" Trina chuckled nervously and slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah…"

"That won't stand anymore."

"Darn." David chuckled and lifted his head to the door. The girls heard the doors open and looked back as light fell upon them. Their mother smiled at them and started walking towards them.

"Trina, your mother and I will teach you everything you will need to know about your angelic powers as well as your Slayer abilities."

"I can always learn more."

"Yes." He turned his gaze to Tori and smiled at her. "As for you, I will personally teach you everything you need to know. In regards to both battle, your powers, and ruling. My time as a leader won't be up for a while, but when it is, I need you to be ready to take your place as the head of the Light Dominion." Tori chuckled nervously and Trina smirked, nudging her sister in the side.

"No pressure there, Tori."

"Yeah," Tori's voice cracked. She quickly cleared her throat and shook herself for a second. "No pressure." Their friends would have to wait before they could join the battle. However, they had the utmost faith that their friends could handle their battles until the girls were ready. "This is going to be rough, but it is our responsibility, and we accept it." She turned her gaze to Sam and Carly and felt a slight pang of guilt and determination. Sinjin would contaminate no more, for when she was done, she would avenge those two, and everyone else in the universe. "We can do this."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter<p> 


	47. The King Has Arrived

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 47 (The King Has Arrived)<p>

Beck had a shadow creature pinned to a tree with his metal claws piercing the creature's shoulders. His body rose and fell as the sweat on his muscles glistened in the moonlight. He'd spent twenty minutes fighting off ten of these creatures and was finally finished. He was so close to his grandfather's, he could feel it, so he pushed all exhaustion aside. Yes, it was more dangerous to fight these creatures at night, because more of them came out, but he did what had to be done. He sneered at the creature and craned his neck to the side. "You're an atrocious little bastard. You think you can possibly-"

"I spit on your royal ass!" The creature spat out, interrupting Beck and jolting him with sticky saliva to the face. Beck cringed with disgust and released one hand to tear a rag from his pocket. He quickly wiped his face and growled at the demon as he tossed it onto the ground. Big mistake. With a swift motion, he slammed his claws into the demon's forehead. Blood trickled down the creature's face in river-like streams.

"Try not pissing me off next time." He tossed the creature to the ground and huffed as his claws retracted into his hands. He had finally gotten used to his powers, with the constant battling he'd done since his arrival into the Elemental Realm. He breathed in deep and turned his gaze into the distance, the castle was within his vision. "Finally…" He lifted his hands and frowned as he gazed at them. Robbie managed to contact him via the psychic link and informed him about the machine they'd revived. He used a cross necklace that he had with him to make an inter-realm call to his father, who proceeded to explain all that he needed to know about the realm. "Have to do what I have to do, no more stalling. If this realm is as important as Dad says it is, then I need to make it. Whether I pass out from a lack of sleep or not, I will make it." He chuckled to himself as he let his claws come out, then sink back in. It was a curious aspect, he felt so much like Wolverine. "I wonder if the comic creator was onto something with those X-Men…"

Tori had sent a mental link to each of their friends of her own fight with Carly, Sam, and the Demons. If Disney had been onto something with Aladdin, was it possible that the X-Men creator was onto something? Could the X-Men have been real people? After all, it was said of most artists that they were visionaries for a reason. There were psychics, there were people with metal claws, there were Angels, Shapeshifters, the whole nine yards. Artists usually tried to convey some message through their works, perhaps the X-Men creator had seen something.

"The X-Men are an insult to us," A familiar voice rang in his ears. He gasped and quickly looked around, hoping to see the person that spoke. A guttural sound came from his throat, his claws shot out, and his eyes narrowed. Laughter invaded his ears and he quickly turned to the tree where the demon died. "I'm up here." His eyes shot up and he spotted Jonah crouching on the branch, his face was marked with a powerful smirk. He lifted his hand and waved his fingers at Beck. "I'm surprised you didn't use any of your elemental powers for that fight."

"Didn't feel the need…" He raised his hands, preparing for a fight. His heart was racing a mile a minute. He growled as Jonah leapt from the branch and landed firmly on the ground. "If you're looking for a fight…still trying to impede my progress?" Jonah chuckled briskly and held his wrists together behind his back. He started tapping his index finger on his wrist bone and began circling Beck. Beck watched him closely and clenched his fists. He knew he needed to be careful with Jonah, there was no telling what he might do. He was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, unpredictable, like a constant war waging on inside.

"Maybe, but maybe I was checking on your progress. You know, you still overlook some important aspects." Beck raised a curious eyebrow as Jonah stopped and stared at him from the side. "Before you can actually manage to restore this world to the way it once was, you have to obviously remove every single shadow creature there is. However, as you know, there's a port to the Shadow Realm that you must permanently seal off, unless you plan to destroy the Shadow Realm in its entirety, in which case there'd be no reason to seal off the port. Then you need to locate the core and give it one powerful jolt with every single element at the same time…" Beck blinked and stared at his claws. All at once? Was an attack like that possible? Yes, but it was one of those ultimate type attacks. However Jonah didn't say it like an attack, necessarily. "It'll create a soul effect from every single person in every tribe that will release a blast into the air that should cleanse the entire realm."

"Okay…"

"It wouldn't be easy, though. After all, the shadows have thought through all this by placing a number of strong creatures in place around the core, including one of their realm's top three." Beck frowned and felt his stomach turn over. He didn't need that bad news. "As you know, each realm has those top three strongest…"

"Yeah, and so far we've only seen Sinjin. The next would be the leader of the Royal Guard, right?"

"Yes. That one's stationed in the Shadow Realm, of course. The third strongest would likely be stationed near the core, which is miles underground in the center of the planet, and he would have a massive army at his fingertips." Beck sneered and extended his hand, pointing his claws at Jonah.

"Why are you telling me all this? What's your purpose?"

"My purpose? You're forgetting that this is my home too. You see, there was something wrong with Sinjin's theory regarding me. That is…I am of the Light Tribe, as you know." Beck tilted his head to the side and huffed as Jonah squinted his eyes and flicked his index finger, firing off a light blast into the nearby bushes behind him. A loud screeching sound jolted Beck. He quickly turned to the bush and saw black smoke rising up. "The light in me cannot get contaminated, my own blood is light, practically. So when I shift between the good and the bad, it's because of that constant battle. Like the immune cells in the human body fight off antibodies, my Light fights the darkness in an attempt to eradicate it." Curious. Beck turned to Jonah, eyeing him with suspicion and uncertainty.

"Why didn't that happen with Sam?" Jonah turned to him and let out a soft sigh.

"Sam was an Angel, so Sinjin took that into account and pumped enough darkness to contaminate her. That, and, any darkness whatsoever would turn her into a fallen, which is basically a dark angel. Angels are forbidden to have darkness in them, if they do, the light just simply leaves them. With the elemental light, that does not happen." Beck withdrew his claws and breathed easy. Jonah made sense with his words, but it was still concerning what Jonah might still be holding onto that would strengthen the light at all. "Now. At the base of that core, where it is…here's the thing. The Shadow Realm has not only thoroughly pissed me off by putting darkness into Valerie, and she's going through the same stuff I am since she's of the Light Tribe, but the Shadows also have our families." His heart sank as his eyes met Jonah's. He wished he couldn't believe that Sinjin would be capable of something so low, but unfortunately, he was growing accustomed to these surprises. "So in a sense, this just pisses me off to the point where I almost don't want to serve the Angel of Death." His voice sneered on Sinjin's title, he laced his words with such hatred, such antagonism, such malice that even Beck was no longer skeptical of Jonah's validity.

"Nothing surprises me anymore…"

"I wouldn't expect anything to. As long as Valerie has the darkness inside her, as long as our families remain imprisoned, I can't _possibly_ rest on my laurels. The Shadows are my enemy, and they will always be, no matter how much darkness they put into me. Unfortunately, I can't eradicate the darkness in me on my own, and that poses a problem." Jonah lifted his hand and stared at it with a frown. His fingers closed into his palm and he narrowed his eyes. Beck took a slight step back and lifted his hands slightly, wondering if something was about to happen. He watched with a panic as Jonah swiftly turned to the side and glanced off. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Someone cleared their throat and stepped out of the brush, Beck's eyebrows rose and he found himself staring at two Jonah's. Jonah growled and took a small step forward. The clone let out a yelp and lifted their hands up. "No, wait! I was just checking! He's telling the truth, Beck!" Jonah paused and Beck smacked his forehead. It was Cat. Cat slowly returned to her true form and lowered her arms, chuckling nervously. "I heard from Robbie that you were still awake, so I decided to come and help you. I saw Jonah and waited, when he said all that…"

"Yeah, thanks Cat. You're a little late, I figured he was telling the truth…There are some things that people won't lie about." Jonah slowly nodded his head as Cat made her way towards them. Beck studied her closely and lifted his brow, she was wearing something entirely different. She had a long red dress with chiffon sleeves and a side cloth that hung over her left leg where the dress had a designed split. The cloth was tied around her waist like a belt. She had a V-neck and was wearing a blue diamond necklace. "Nice garments."

"Thank you. Miriam gave them to me, she said my mother wore this dress so long ago." At the mention of her mom, his heart sank, he hadn't been able to give his consolations for her death.

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss, by the way." Cat slowly nodded and closed her eyes. She closed her hands and breathed in.

"Thank you. I'm going to fight the best I can, I'll avenge her…I'll avenge everyone."

"We'll do it together. All of us." Beck turned his gaze to Jonah and smiled gently. "Even you, Jonah." Jonah raised an eyebrow and chuckled, shaking his head slowly. His disbelief shone in his eyes and he quickly folded his arms over.

"I've been contaminated. As long as the Shadows are in me, if I act out, Sinjin can easily kill me. Like I said, I can't remove them on my own. I don't know that you can either, your primary element is water. Even though you can control all the elements, there are still some things that you can't do. You likely won't know how to safely expel the shadows." Beck's hand clenched and he bowed his head, muttering a small curse. Jonah was right, he was new to all this. He could learn, but not in the time that Jonah needed. By the time he'd figure it out, Jonah could very well either be completely contaminated, or dead. Cat cleared her throat and the two men looked at her.

"He may not be able to, but _I _can." Jonah raised an eyebrow and Beck gazed at her with suspicion. He was concerned, due to her usually daft demeanor, but maybe she had something, being a shapeshifter. She closed her eyes and transformed into Jonah. Her lips curled into a smirk and Beck's jaw dropped, once again, he couldn't tell a difference between the two. "I have all your memories and knowledge, which means…" She lifted her right hand and shot the claws from her knuckles. The claws began to glow with bright light. Her eyes shined with triumph as Jonah chuckled with pride. "I know how to expel the Shadows within you. I also know that you're a very careful person…"

"Right. I never know if anyone from the Shadow Realm is spying on me."'

"Exactly." Cat looked to Beck, who immediately groaned. He knew what this meant, and he didn't like it. "You want this to be done while fighting, to not make it suspicious."

"Well, it's just to keep suspicion from being aroused anywhere. I really don't care. One flick of my wrist and I could have any shadow creatures around here destroyed in a blinding flash of light."

"Oh I know, but I also know Beck would like to reach his grandfather quickly, so…I'm going to do this fast." Cat narrowed her eyes as her body began glowing. Jonah lifted his eyebrows and took a step back.

"You're not…You can't seriously take that form…you're just a shapeshifter!"

"Start fighting. And yes, I can."

"Amazing…" Jonah sprang into action and slashed at the person closest to him. Beck dodged him and caught his arm between his upper arm and forearm. He turned to the side, jerking Jonah's arm over his shoulder. Jonah let out a loud shout and Beck quickly slammed his claws into Jonah's side.

"Sorry Jonah, I can't make it look like I'm going easy on you, right?"

"Yeah…" Jonah smirked and glared into Beck's eyes. "Good hit. Now it's my turn." He slashed his own claws towards Beck's abdomen. Thinking fast, Beck released him and leapt back. "Nice dodge!" Jonah rushed towards him, thrusting his claws forward with multiple swift punches. Beck continued jumping back shouting his frustrations. He turned his gaze to Cat, who was starting to lift into the air while spinning around rapidly. Her arms were stretched out above her and her body was starting to become jagged.

"What's happening to her?"

"Each tribe has a superior form. Although the Light should turn into a winged angel, that won't happen due to the Light Dominion wishing to preserve angel abilities to their own land."

"Understandable." No one wanted to risk having angelic powers thrown into the wrong hands. "So she's…"

"Becoming Light itself. She'll take the shape of a lightning bolt, but she won't actually be seen, moving at the speed of light itself."

"Wow. I didn't know that."

"Yeah…the dark tribe actually doesn't like to use their superior form. Only due to the fact that they look like the Angel of Death's pet. A shadow creature capable of turning into a demon of the six elements." Beck's eyebrow arched up and he dodged a punch thrown by Jonah. He countered and threw a punch, slashing across Jonah's chest. Jonah leapt back and chuckled as he breathed in. "Anyway, as I was saying…" He brushed off the scrape and stood strong, as though the cut was only a flesh wound. "The pet can't really control their final form, and has only transformed into it one time. Somehow it managed to revert back, but it is practically impossible. The demon of darkness is a basically a shadow person with glowing eyes of white fire. Every attack phases through it and when it opens its mouth, it shoots out a powerful blast that can decimate anything in its path. Even Sinjin himself fears that creature, whose only bane is light."

"Wow…" Just by description alone, Beck was afraid of it. He hoped to never have to deal with that demon. "What about the fire?"

"Fire is similar to the ultimate form of the Flame Dominion. The Flame Dominion can transform into a giant Phoenix, and depending on what color it is, that's the strength of the bird. The Fire Tribe can transform into a red phoenix and is about half the size of the Flame Dominion's bird."

"Amazing…" Beck turned his eyes to Cat and swallowed as she vanished from sight. Jonah cussed and shot back against the tree. Beck's head snapped over and his eyes widened. Jonah had a large burn mark on his chest and his shirt had a hole in place of the mark. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he gasped out. "That'll heal, don't worry." He moaned and stood up, growling as he studied the sky. "One flash! That's all I need! It'll psyche you out!" He snapped his head to the right and cursed as Cat came slamming into him. "Shit!" Suddenly, he was flying through the air. Cat had a hold of his shirt collar and was glaring down at him with dangerous eyes. "Sparing no blows, I see."

"None at all, Jonah." He turned his gaze down and frowned. Cat pulled him all the way into outer space! "I hope this is far enough out of sight for you." Jonah growled and flinched as the shadows inside him started to sting his heart.

"Shit! Yeah it's fine! If you're going to do it, do it now!" He clenched his chest and screamed out in pain. Cat nodded and lifted her free hand. The claws were now merely light rays, they would phase into his chest without any problem.

"Beginning the operation now." Jonah let out a grunt and opened one eye, hissing violently.

"Do it now…" He turned his eyes to the stars and planets surrounding him and started to steady his breathing. He needed to relax and calm himself down, or risk the shadows tearing his soul apart. "It's so beautiful up here…"

"Yeah it is. Now think of Valerie, think of your little sister and of your mom and dad. Let them guide your soul into rest while I hold onto that light inside of you." Jonah carefully nodded his head and leaned back. He brought his family and his younger sister to his thoughts and smiled as thoughts of a family's love comforted his soul. He dreamed of dancing with Valerie in the moonlight and kissing her tenderly. Inside, the darkness screamed, crying for mercy. Cat slowly pushed the light claws into Jonah's chest. A painless procedure that strengthened the light in him. His body began to glow pure white and his mouth started to open. The shadows in him screamed and fled through his mouth. Cat watched with widening eyes as the shadows began forming a never-ending gas. "Whoa…"

"What?" He coughed and opened his eyes as the last of the shadows fled his body. He stared at the giant black mass with widening eyes. The mass had to be at least fifteen feet in diameter. "There was all that darkness inside _me?_"

"Yeah, I say we destroy it now."

"Good idea." He paled and quickly shot off several glowing light orbs at the mass. Cat thrust her hands forward with a powerful shout and began pumping light into the black mass. The more they attacked it, the more it shrank until it was gone completely.

Beck stared up into the sky with curiosity, he didn't like not being able to see what was happening. Was Jonah being cleansed? Was the attempt failing? Uncertainty shrouded him, but he waited with patience. "Come on guys…come on…" After five minutes, he finally saw the two descending towards the earth. Relief filled him when they landed. "Well? How did it go?"

"He's got a clean bill of health now," Cat replied with a cheerful smile and a curtsey. Jonah chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Beck smiled at them and turned his attention to the castle.

"Great, but our work's still not done. We have to get to the castle. It's at least a mile off and I'm getting tired of fighting shadow creatures at every turn."

"I can help that." The two turned to Cat, who still looked like a lightning bolt. They paled as she grabbed the back of their shirts. Within a few seconds and a long scream that seemed to last for eternity, they arrived at the door to the castle. Beck attempted to regain his balance while shaking his jelly-like legs. Cat reverted back to her true form and smiled at the two, patting their bats and beaming with pleasure. "Hope you enjoyed the trip."

"Yeah, don't ever do that again, Cat." He held his stomach and moaned. Cat chuckled nervously and looked over to Jonah, who was shaking his head and smacking himself, trying to regain his sense of awareness. After a moment of regaining their composure, the door opened.

"Beckett?" Beck froze and looked up to see an old man standing in the doorway with wide, shocked eyes. The man was standing straight with a black robe covering his body. He had a muscular figure, a grey goatee, and a full head of hair. His eyes were sharp and did not give away the image of a dying king.

"Grandfather?"

* * *

><p>Play the fancy tune if you wish, but the time has come, Beck has arrived to take back his kingdom. Jonah's also cleansed from the darkness! Let's see what shall happen next. A lot took place in this chapter, so here goes.<p> 


	48. Coronation! Rejoice!

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 48 (Coronation)<p>

Beck entered the castle and gazed around in awe. Even though the castle appeared as a typical castle from the medieval days, it was still amazing, as he'd never been inside one before. He followed his grandfather up the steps and down the hall towards the throne room, nobody spoke a word the entire time. He watched his grandfather from behind and smiled lightly. He looked just like a much older version of Beck and still had some brown streaks of hair. Beck found it extremely hard to believe that this man was _dying_. He could hardly fathom this man of eighty years, looking as healthy as can be, passing away. "Beckett, your father informed me that you were returning. I am glad to hand the throne over to you, as I am a dying ember. You can carry on the torch and restore this realm, I have the utmost faith in you."

"I don't understand, you look healthy as ever. How can you possibly be dying?" The man stopped walking and rested his hand on a brass rail attached to the wall. His knuckles lost color as he slowly turned to Beck, his eyes finally revealed a pained look that betrayed a deeply ingrained illness. Beck's heart fell "And now you do look sick…" The man smiled through his tanned skin and placed a hand to Beck's shoulders.

"I have been afflicted with an unknown illness several years ago, and now I am feeling the ramifications of it. We Elemental men are generally very healthy indeed, but when we become old, our bodies become insanely susceptible to a variety of illnesses. It is best for them to get rest in their old age, but as you well know, in the last twenty years rest is _not_ what I've had. The strain has taken its toll on my body and now it has come to the point that I absolutely _must_ hand over the throne. I was hoping your father would come, but I understand his guilt for fleeing the realm. That is fine, as he is nearing fifty, you must take the reins. The Shadows know that when I die, the realm would practically be theirs, but with you here, I can be comforted that there will still be protection."

"Yeah, I've figured that much out. Those creatures recognized me well enough to target me at every turn!" It was exactly what he thought, too. The creatures wanted him dead so there would be no King to defeat them. "But…what about Grandma?"

"Your grandmother passed away five years ago, I'm afraid. Next to you, the only base that the Shadow Realm _hasn't _covered is the Royal Guard General, Phoenix. He is strong enough that they've yet to capture him. However, the time is coming that he will have to hand over the title of General to someone else." Beck looked over to Jonah, who frowned at the old king. "I'm afraid Phoenix's strength is going down as well. At fifty three, he's ready to retire, but I've given orders that he must remain in his position until there's someone that can take over in his stead. Nobody has come near his strength."

"I see, but…as you've just said, he's being worn down. Maybe it is time to grant that?" The old man slowly nodded and opened the door to the throne room.

"Yes, perhaps, but that is wisdom that should be granted to you. I believe it is time for the youth to stand up and rule this world. You can do some things that we can't anymore. Our time came to shine years ago, now it's your turn." The youth was the future of the world, wasn't that how the phrase went? Beck took a deep breath and followed the old man into the large throne room. There was a long red carpet walkway going to the silver throne chair. The chair was nestled between two golden stands with torches burning. The walls of the room were golden and seemed to reflect the group's images. On both sides of the room, in the center, rested two large oval tables, made of maple wood. Several chairs surrounded them. Behind and in front of these tables stood a single statue of a lion, standing powerful with great strength, courage, and wisdom. The throne was lit by a giant brass chandelier that hung from the center of the ceiling. It was so beautiful, already he was imagining how he'd look sitting in that throne chair.

"Wow…" He turned his eyes to the golden crown on his grandfather's head, it was encrusted with circular gems that rested in the points on the crown. It had a very neat, almost spiral molding along the bottom edge, and it gave off a brilliant light. "Grandfather…why was it so easy to just appear at the front door of the castle?" The old man raised an eyebrow and turned to Beck with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? This castle is heavily guarded by the Royal Guard, there's absolutely no way you could have gotten here without being checked by the guards. Unless you…" Beck looked to Cat with slightly narrow eyes. She chuckled nervously and waved her hand.

"I'm sorry, I was using Jonah's form and used the Light Tribe's superior form. I moved through all the guards at the speed of light." The elder arched an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest, huffing slightly. He started to chuckle and gently shook his head.

"Well then, I may have to talk to Phoenix about that." Jonah cleared his throat and the others turned to him. "Yes?"

"This is just an observation, but the Royal Guard's Dark Tribe soldiers could _easily_ come up with a net made to specifically catch and trap anyone coming at the castle with that lightning bolt form."

"Really?" The king rubbed his beard and Beck stared at Jonah with impressed curiosity.

"Yes, darkness is light's bane, right?" Jonah moved over to the right table with the others and sat down. He clasped his hands together and rested them on the table while breathing in deeply. "Well the Dark Tribe soldiers should have some sort of incantation-I've seen this when I was younger-that surrounds a building in an invisible dark net. It's used on their homes to protect them from any sort of light attack whatever. It wouldn't vaporize a human, or the lightning bolt form, but rather catch it like a spider web. If you were to put two dark tribe soldiers at each point of the castle, have them say the incantation, they could create that dark spider web big enough to catch any possible invaders that might be using that lightning bolt attack." Beck's jaw fell and the King chuckled outwardly.

"Well I must say, I never looked at it that way. I'll run that by Phoenix when I see him next, or better yet, you may have to do it yourself. I can say without a doubt that I am not long for this world. Which reminds me…" The elder turned to Beck and met his concerned gaze. "Now that you're here, I will crown you as king tomorrow. It should really throw a wrench in those shadow creatures plans." Beck's heart stopped there and his arms began trembling. "Except, I'm not too sure where Phoenix is, so he won't be present at the coronation, which is not usual tradition. Typically, the General of the Royal Guard must be there to ensure nothing happens." He scratched his beard once more and turned to Jonah. "Tell me, would you be willing to be there in his place? I do recognize you as the son of the former king, and you seem to know the ropes." Jonah's eyes widened and Beck's lips formed a curvy smirk.

"I-Y-You're serious?"

"Well, I can't get anyone else on such short notice." He turned away from Jonah and Beck held his smirk. Jonah had just been ordered, not offered, and he knew it. Jonah's lips curled into a smile and he breathed in fresh air. Beck could see it in his eyes, he'd be happy to be there in Phoenix's place. "Now I will be sure to air this in a way that everyone will see this coronation. There's just one thing, Beck."

"What?" Now he was nervous, usually when someone said there was still something else, it was bad. "The King absolutely _must_ have a wife." His face fell flat and his eyes narrowed.

"You're not serious…"

"I am. As hard as it is to believe, if you do not have a Queen within a month of coronation, you'll have to hand the throne over to someone who is qualified. That being said, you really don't get an exception until you're old." Beck rolled his eyes and glanced off for a brisk moment. It wouldn't be difficult, he had Jade, who would most likely be thrilled to be his Queen, but he still found it to be an annoying law.

"I'm here to restore the world to order and they want me to find a queen or abdicate the throne? What kind of crazy law is that?"

"One made a long time ago by elders who believed it was a must that the King have a Queen to rule beside him."

"Remind me to repel that…" The elder laughed and rubbed Beck's shoulder. Beck glared at Jonah and Cat, both of whom were smirking at him. He started to say something, but instead of any intelligible words, a yawn came rushing out. He covered his mouth in surprise and looked to his grandfather, who was starting to laugh. "I'm sorry, I never went to bed."

"Understandable. Let me show you to your quarters, you should be well rested for tomorrow."

"Right. I am pretty tired."

The next day, Beck stood firmly in place on the castle's balcony, with Jonah standing behind him and his grandfather to his right. Cat was standing behind them with a bright smile. Jonah had asked that the Royal Guard be on high alert, since no one knew for sure if the shadow creatures would attempt something.

Beck's grandfather had on his royal garments and a long red cape with a black trim at the bottom. He'd managed to have this coronation viewed on every television and in every mind of the citizens. He held his hands in the air and spoke out to any citizen that was watching. "Welcome, my fellow Elementals. Today is the dawn of a new Era!" He placed his hand firmly on Beck's shoulder and smiled proudly. "My grandson has arrived to take my place as the King of the Elemental Realm, and with his arrival, he brings promise! A promise of restoration!"

Beck gazed down at the people with confidence as his grandfather continued his long, uplifting speech. Was he nervous? Yes. Did he let it show? No. He wanted Jade to be up there with him, but she was likely with him in heart. One day, she would be up here standing beside him, supporting him as he briefed the realm on what was going on. He smiled to himself and heard his grandfather beckon him, to which he turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Beckett Oliver, on this day, I hereby take my crown, a symbol of kingship…" Beck straightened his shoulders and kept his eyes firmly locked with his grandfather, not moving a muscle as his grandfather gently placed the crown upon his head. He felt a sense of power and responsibility rising up inside him and he wanted to use it to make things right. "And I crown you, King Beckett, may you lead our realm into a glorious future."

"I promise you, I will. I will do everything in my power to restore this planet."

"I know you will, and it is without further ado…I grant you my blessing." The elder turned to his people and Beck turned with him. He took a step back and Beck took a step forward, placing his hands firmly on the rail of the balcony.

"As king, I promise you, I will not only remove these shadow creatures from our land, but I will help my team end this war with the Shadow Realm. As the Elemental Realm unites with the other planets, we will tear down the Shadow Realm and restore order to the universe. You can all sleep well, for a better future is on its way. I will not fail you. As you understand, my father fled this realm when the going got tough, and in his guilt, he has refused to return, but sent me in his place. I will _not_ flee, I can promise you that…I _will_ stand strong against the Angel of Death and his army of shadows, and I _will_ topple his regime!"

An immaculate roar of applause broke out from the crowd, bringing a tear to Beck's eyes. He had a tenderness and a compassion for these people, and a true desire to protect them. Suddenly, he was pulled to the side as Jonah let out a shout. "Look out, my king." Beck's eyes flew to the sky and widened as an army of shadow creatures were flying in from the skies, howling. Their eyes were bloodshot and their beaks were open in rage. Jonah's entire right arm began to glow as he lifted it up and fired off a massive blast of light at the flying creatures. They screamed as the light shot just above them, slicing off their wings.

"No!" The creatures screamed as they plummeted to earth. Jonah ran forward and called out to the Royal Guard down below.

"Stop them! Don't let them live!" Beck took a step back as he listened to the shadow creatures scream out in pain as the Royal Guard attacked them. He held his chest and took a deep breath, he hadn't even seen them coming. He turned his gaze to the wall next to him, one of the shadow creatures had actually taken a shot at him with a burning laser, the wall was dented and smoking. He'd just survived his first assassination attempt, thanks to Jonah's awareness. His grandfather rushed to the edge of the balcony and stared down as the citizens started moving in onto the demons.

"This is why the Royal Guard General needs to be up here! This was what I was saying last night!" Jonah rushed forward and called out to the citizens, crowd control was needed.

"Please back away from the Guards, let them finish their work!" After some prodding, the crowd did back away and watched as the guards hopped off the creatures. The would be assassins were dead and smoke was rising from their bodies. Jonah turned to Beck and frowned. "You all right?" Beck was shaken, but he was okay.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you." When this war was over, he might have to put Jonah on the Royal Guard somewhere, he definitely deserved it. With that being said, Beck pulled his composure together before anyone had a chance to notice and moved ahead to deliver a powerful speech. Now, this war had become personal. The Shadow Realm was dead.

* * *

><p>It's official, Beck is King!<p> 


	49. Daughter of Fire

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 49 (Daughter of Fire)<p>

Jade smiled as she leaned back in the wagon, she was with the father of the baby she'd found in the last city, the leader of the convoy. She'd been working on remembering names as they rode throughout the night. She'd taken a break only when everyone had been watching the coronation of the new king, it was a moment that she couldn't be any prouder of Beck if she tried. The leader's name was Rama, she could easily remember that, and the two chief bodyguards of his were Vesper and Leila. Vesper was a strong looking man with a full beard and onyx eyes, while Leila was a stunning warrior with tanned skin, shimmering hazel eyes, and long brown hair. She would remember their names easily as Vesper wore an eye patch over his left eye and Leila had a long scar that ran along her right arm.

Aside from them, there wasn't much to remember. Altogether, they'd found at least one hundred members of the Dark Tribe scattered about the realm, but it was a large world. The whole convoy actually was filled with hope when they watched the coronation, due to the fact that Beck was almost like the prodigal son for these people. What was even more amazing was seeing Cat up with them, along with Jonah, who appeared to have had the darkness removed from him. She had a really good feeling that things would start to look up in the universe.

Next to her was Leila, munching on an orange. Jade had asked her about that before, and her response was that she felt an orange in the morning always helped keep her spirits up throughout the day. Another thought occurred to her regarding the wagons, she was certain there'd be cars and other technological devices here, at least in a world that should be the key world in the universe. "Hey Leila?" Leila took a bite of the orange and looked over. She quickly wiped away some juice on her lip and swallowed the bite.

"What?"

"Why are we riding in a wagon?" Leila's eyebrow arched for a minute and Jade immediately went into detail on her question. "I know the coronation was aired in the skies and in our minds so everyone could see it, but they had a television in one of the rooms, I saw it through the door of the balcony. So modern day technology does exist?" She didn't really want to offend Leila with her question, but she couldn't help to be curious.

"Yes. However the dark tribe, being the farthest tribe from the castle, is also the most primitive. It was a decision by the tribal leaders long ago, our tribe didn't like change, so we didn't actually change with the times. In hindsight, it would have been nice, but there's not really anything we can do about it. Our tribe doesn't have the money to accumulate these things anymore."

"Why not?"

"We're mostly farmers and industrial workers, we deal with certain aspects like fishing. Some of our Tribe are on the Royal Guard, but not many. The Royal Guard is the most densely packed group there can be, and the Dark Tribe makes up a mere sixteen percent of the Guard." Jade's heart sank and her eyes drifted down. It was a difficult thing to stomach, but she could see why. The Dark Tribe was the weakest tribe in this war against the Shadow Realm. Their attacks were so similar to the shadows that they just couldn't beat them on their own. Thinking on that aspect, it was no surprise that Rama's wife had lost the fight against that shadow creature.

"I'm sure I can talk to Beck about that…" Leila's eyebrow rose once more and her shoulders lifted up. With a sigh, she turned her gaze out of the wagon window. They were passing yet another battle scene, not much to be had there. Jade saw Leila's face tense up and a scowl presented itself on her face. "What are you seeing out there?"

"Just more of those creatures, although…" Jade hurried over to the window and gazed out. They were at the famous ports leading into the six realms that the tribes represented. There was one warrior among four bodies, fighting shadow creatures flooding out of the Shadow Port. The man had fire swirling around him and was panting as though he'd been fighting for a full day straight. Sweat drenched his body. He had golden plated chest armor and a long, red cape running down his back. He had golden plated armor that covered his leg and feet, but his arms were free to move easier. He had a full brown beard, fuzzy brown hair with vibrant streaks of grey, and sharp chocolate eyes that could looked to tear apart whatever they fell upon. "We probably should help that war-wait a minute…"

"What?" There was something about this fighter that made Jade's awareness vanish away. Without trying to, he grabbed her attention and beckoned her. The warrior turned his head to the convoy and locked his stern eyes with Jade's. In that instant, she froze up and her blood stilled within her. The man had a similar reaction to seeing her and stopped all movement, gazing back in shock. Though just as he lost focus, several creatures leapt onto him and sent him to the ground, he let out a powerful shout as the demons started to pile onto him, obscuring him from view. Jade snapped to reality and screamed out, she _had_ to know her connection to this man! "Stop! Stop the convoy!" She ran for the other side of the wagon and looked up at the hole leading out to the top, where Rama was sitting.

"I got this," Leila said as she rushed over. She put her hand to her mouth and barked out an order to Rama and Vesper. "Rama! Vesper! Stop at the ports! The warrior over there, that's Phoenix!" Jade froze once more and looked back at the scene. She felt the wagon jolt to a stop, then slammed through the wagon door. "Jade! Wait! We need to plan!"

"No! That's my dad out there!" Her eyes shone white as the clouds above her began to darken. The shadow creatures stopped their assault and looked over at Jade with wide eyes. "Leave my dad alone!" Without thinking, she thrust her hand forward and sent a lightning bolt towards the creatures. Several were shocked by the bolt, and several decided to run. "You're not getting away…" She slashed her arm through the air and roared with anger as a bitter cold wind blew through the skies. The creatures screamed as rain began to fall onto them, meeting the freezing blast. Within seconds, they were nothing more than ice sculptures, with perfect expressions of fear and death that Jade so enjoyed seeing. She turned her gaze over to the man lying on the ground, moaning from pain. "Dad!"

She rushed over to Phoenix and knelt beside him, placing her hands to his breastplate and shaking him awake. Rama came running up with Vesper, Leila, and ten members of the convoy. Rama bent down and started to remove the armor. As he did, Jade's blood ran cold. Phoenix's chest was covered in gashes and blood. Rama quickly looked up from Phoenix and barked out a command. "Get the medics over here! Now! It's the General!" Two members of the group nodded and rushed back to the observers from the wagons. Rama looked over at the ports and clenched his jaw, more creatures were coming through. "Leila, Vesper, do the best you can to hold them off."

"Yes sir!" The two ran towards the port with the remaining group of fighters. Jade and Rama remained next to Phoenix. She was able to tune out the screams and cries of the shadow creatures as the warriors fought to kill them. Her attention remained on Phoenix, the man that had given her life. Tears brimmed her eyes as rain started to fall around them. Phoenix slowly opened his eyes and gazed up to his daughter.

"Y-You…" He gasped as he attempted to sit up. Jade's face twisted with concern and she put her hand to his shoulder, a gentle reminder for him to stay down.

"You're hurt, don't try to move." She was trying hard not to panic, this was the last person she had left to call a parent, and he was practically dying. Could he die so easily, though? He was the Royal Guard General, he _couldn't_ die this easily! "I hate those shadows…always taking away…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt his hand brush her cheek and quickly opened her eyes to see him smiling at her.

"You look so much like Monica…Is your mother here as well?" He was straining to speak. Jade sniffed and slowly shook her head.

"Mom died protecting me from Sinjin." She watched as he breathed in and closed his eyes. His expression grew mournful for a second, then he relaxed his muscles. "She told me you were here, Beck's father sent us here to help. I-I came across Rama's convoy and they told me they were on their way to the fire tribe." She wasn't aware with how quickly she was speaking, but her nerves were shot and she was trying her best not to think of losing another parent. "Beck's grandfather just crowned him, Tori and Trina are training in the Light Dominion, Robbie and Andre are taking back the Flame Dominion and Psychic Realm, and-"

"Jade…" She abruptly silenced and stared at her father. It was almost like a dream, one that felt too good to be true. Phoenix opened his eyes and smiled at her as he took her hand in his. "I'm going to be okay. I've had worse scrapes than this…" She whimpered and leaned over, hugging her father close.

"I know, it's just…I lost my mom, I lost my step-dad, I don't want to lose another parent."

"Well then, it's a good thing your ride showed up when it did, huh?" A smile played on his lips and Jade chuckled to herself. She felt her father's arms wrap around her and exhaled as his warmth surrounded her. She needn't be scared. "Thank you for getting rid of those creatures, you're a very brave woman. A little bit of your mother in there, I see." Her cheeks burned and she hugged her father tighter. She didn't think it was strange at all, even though she never met him, she still felt like she'd known him forever. She felt Rama's hand on her shoulder and looked up at him, taking notice for the first time of the five people surrounding her.

"Miss Jade, you and your father will have plenty of time to talk, but first, let's let the medics do their job."

"Oh…right…" She looked back to her dad and wiped a tear from her eye. She gave her father's hand a gentle squeeze and slowly stood up. He would still be there when she turned around, nothing would happen. She turned her eyes to the Shadow Port and closed her hands as the medics surrounded Phoenix. Vesper and Leila were fighting valiantly, doing the best they could to hold the creatures at bay. "Those things aren't taking anything else from me." Her eyes started to glow white and the air began pushing her body up into the sky. The creatures and fighters stopped to look at her. Her hair flew into the sky as lightning lit the sky.

"Back up!" Leila shouted as she started motioning the fighters to flee the location. The creatures whined as thunder clouds painted the sky as far as the eye could see. Multiple clouds began twisting together and aiming towards the ground. The many creatures that gazed on, did so with fearful expressions.

Jade moved her arms past her face and tilted her head back with her gaze towards the clouds above her. The area around the creatures began to grow considerably dry and the air grew dense with heat. The shadows started to move back as brush fires started up all around them. She curled her arms inward and brought her fingers together in front of her face, sneering violently at the evil demons. This caused the tornadoes to move in and melon sized hail to fall from the clouds.

"Retreat!" Cried one shadow creature. Jade turned her eyes upon that creature and crashed one of the hail pieces into its head. The remaining creatures screamed in terror and ran back through their Port. Once they were all gone, she threw her left hand into the air, causing a thick ice wall to form in front of the Shadow Port.

"No more of you will be permitted to come through there until Beck has found a way to permanently seal off this entrance." The storms subsided and she slowly lowered to the ground. All that work exhausted her more than she'd already been, she hadn't quite slept throughout the night, as she had been awake with worry. When her feet touched the ground, she lost balance and staggered back, catching herself after a momentary stumble. "Whoa…" She looked over as Leila walked to her, smirking slightly.

"Not bad for someone just learning the ropes." Jade blushed and turned to her father. Phoenix was standing with one arm around Rama's shoulder for support, and one hand on his waist. His eyes were brimming with pride.

"I haven't seen a storm brewed with such intensity since your mother was here."

"I have a lot of pent up aggressions. So sue me." She smirked, then smiled as she hurried over to her father. "We should get you to the Light Tribe, they know how to heal. Right Rama?" Rama nodded his head and turned his gaze towards the castle.

"Well, the Light Tribe is the closest tribe to the castle, then the Fire Tribe. We're right between the air and earth lines at the ports, so we're only about fifty miles from the nearest Light Village. I think we can make it." Phoenix nodded carefully and sucked in his gut, ignoring the sharp pain that came along with it. "I guess you were out here, that's why you weren't at the coronation?"

"Yeah, we were trying to hold off the shadows while figuring a way to temporarily seal off the port." His eyes fell on the bodies of his comrades, all of whom the medics were lifting up with ready-made stretchers. A tear fell from his eye and he slowly looked away. "They were too much to handle."

"Well, they're stopped off for now, the new King should be able to handle things from here." Phoenix smiled brightly and Jade beamed with joy. Where Beck's grandfather had been unable to really leave the castle for three years now, Beck could surely leave the castle and get started on cleaning this world up. "By the way Phoenix, did you know your daughter is dating the King?" Jade chuckled nervously and blushed deeper as her father gazed at her with raised eyebrows. "Looks like you'll be retiring soon enough."

"What?" Both father and daughter inquired on Rama's statement with bemused expressions. Rama laughed and Leila pat Jade's shoulders from behind.

"Every new King _must_ have a Queen," Leila said with certainty. Jade's jaw dropped and all that surrounded her came to a quick pause. The King has to have a queen? The statement played over and over in her head, she knew she would be the only one for Beck to consider, but it was such a bold leap. Would she be ready for such a task? No, would he choose her? She didn't have time to think or worry about this! Phoenix rubbed his beard and hummed to himself.

"Well then, I'm going to be meeting him anyway. I imagine he's a good man, so we'll see about that." Jade chuckled nervously and watched Rama walk Phoenix to the front wagon. She quickly snapped out of her daze, daydreaming about a beautiful wedding in Beck's arms, and rushed for the wagon while Rama laid out his plans.

"Okay, we'll stop off at an Earth village and have them bury the lost soldiers." Jade nodded as she entered the wagon and sat next to her father. Now that she found him, she was not leaving his side for a minute.

"The earth tribe works funerals?"

"Yes. Any Elemental that dies should be buried on our soil, that's a traditional thing. The Earth Tribe is the best for quick removal of the ground, so they do burials."

"Got it. And then?"

"Then we will head to a Light Village and be sure to completely heal any wounds that General Phoenix has. Then finally, we head to the castle and reunite you with the King."

"Sounds like a plan." She spoke softly, so as to not betray her excitement. Things were moving by so quickly that she could hardly contain herself. She hugged her father once more and closed her eyes, letting the dream of a beautiful world come back to her mind. Soon, she thought, soon she and her friends would bring a harsh end to the Angel of Death and the shadow realm.

* * *

><p>A lot of good things happened in this chapter. The next chapter, we'll take a little break from Beck, and we'll see how Andre's faring in the Flame Dominion. 50 is a milestone number for anything, so you know something big's about to happen.<p> 


	50. An Emperor Dethroned

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 50 (An Emperor Dethroned)<p>

Andre stood in the midst of a battle, a civil war between the Royal Guard. Ashley and Freddie did not wish to fight them, but half of the Royal Guard was working under Vulcan's orders. They had a massive group of the army that was with _them_, however, so it wasn't quite as bad. Melanie was with them, as well as Freddie of course, but when Melanie returned she brought mournful news. News that made Freddie nearly be unable to emotionally help anyone.

Andre turned his eyes to Freddie and watched as he slammed his fist in a downward arc, fire trailing behind his fireball of a hand, crushing into a nearby enemy. He couldn't tell just by looking at him that he was hurting, that he'd broken down when Melanie told him about Sam and Carly. Even Melanie was fighting without showing much pain over her sisters. It was an excellent trait for a leader, in which, now Melanie would be the General on the Light Dominion's Royal Guard. He lifted his eyes up to the sky where Ashley was flying with her wings and melting the armor of the guard members against them.

"I told you I did not want to fight you all," Ashley roared with teeth bared and fists clenched. "I understand you have families that maybe Vulcan has threatened, but understand this, our _true_ King is here! Vulcan will fall!" The opposing members started shooting fire spears at her, so she quickly barrel rolled to the side and shot her slightly red wings out, sending down several meteors. "And you _still_ choose to fight me? Your _leader_? I'm giving you a promise of hope! Have you truly lost your faith so much?"

The battle was going nowhere, and they were just at the door to the castle. Andre could slip in, but he didn't want to face Vulcan alone. He breathed in slowly and started to say something, but as he opened his mouth, the entire Royal Guard froze, minus Melanie, Freddie, and Ashley. Andre saw the confused expressions on their faces and looked around to see what happened. "Hello?" He asked with a rising tone. "Who's there? Come out!"

"I didn't think things would get this crazy with me gone," Someone replied. The four glanced to a pair of trees and saw Shane and Robbie stepping into the open. Andre smiled a bright smile, he'd never been so happy to see _Robbie_. Melanie cheered and ran over to Shane.

"You're here to help?" She asked. Shane nodded his head and Robbie glanced out at the frozen warriors. He chuckled and closed his eyes.

"I say we go inside, they'll unfreeze once we get in anyway, but this freeze right now will only last a little bit." The others nodded and everyone rushed into the castle. Andre turned his head back to the door and heard the roar of battle break out. It was almost as though no one knew they'd left. He sighed and turned to Robbie, still holding his content smile.

"Man, we really could use help from you guys. Is there any news regarding the others?" Shane rubbed his chin and turned to Robbie. A grin appeared on Robbie's face and he quickly nodded his head.

"Well, _Beck_ has been crowned _King _of the Elemental Realm." Andre's jaw dropped and his heart shot to his throat. He knew what this meant, a turning point in this war had _just_ been granted. That, and he was truly happy for his best friend. "Granted, he's going to have to work at it, but I think if the Elemental Realm can regain control, it'll be harder for the Shadows to get into the other worlds. Shane and I decided to come help you guys for two reasons. One, Nevel's not at the Psychic Realm, and is probably with Danny somewhere."

"Okay."

"Two, Shane _is_ a part of this world too, so he's got to defend it as well." Andre nodded and smiled as he turned to shake Shane's hand. He heard Freddie mutter a cheer for his brother and laughed. Robbie moved to Freddie and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Freddie, I got some news for you regarding Jonah."

"Yeah?" Freddie quickly turned to him, hope in his eyes. If anything, he did hope for Jonah to be alive. "How's he hanging? Is he still, you know, bad off?"

"Not at all. In fact, I think I was told that the Light in him was fighting off the darkness. Cat helped to expel that darkness, so he's completely back to normal. All that's left now is Valerie, but I have a feeling Jonah's not going to rest until she's saved."

"Yeah, that sounds like Jonah."

"Yes. Now I was talking to Mr. Vega, and I learned something of interest." Robbie motioned for them to begin walking, as Vulcan would likely be waiting in the throne room. "He told me that he was surprised that Sinjin was able to contaminate Valerie, but even still, the darkness is rapidly leaving her anyway." The others raised up their eyebrows and stared at Robbie curiously. Andre didn't think it would be that surprising, considering Valerie was already a part of the Light Tribe. He was about to remind Robbie of this, but Robbie continued, having already read his mind. "I know what you're thinking, Andre, and yes-"

"Could you not read my mind at random like that?" Andre asked with a flat tone. The old agitation with Robbie was coming back now, and he really wanted to smack him upside the head.

"While Valerie is of the Light Tribe, just like Jonah, the light in her should be fighting off the darkness that Sinjin put in her. However, Sinjin cannot touch new life." Just then everyone froze. They all were thinking the same thing, Andre could tell just by studying their shocked expressions, but no one wanted to voice it. "Valerie is pregnant. Mr. Vega said that the soul of a baby was sent into her womb through conception about three months ago, she should be finding this out pretty soon. Jonah is the father. That fetus is already pure _light_ and it is pushing the darkness out of her at the most rapid pace possible. The baby is saving her life."

"Oh my g…" Now, now there was more reason to fight. Andre met everyone's eyes, each understood, nobody wanted that baby born in a warring universe. Andre clenched his fists as they stood in front of the throne room. He lifted his head to the door, his nostrils flaring. He could hear Vulcan moving about inside, not expecting them most likely. As his fists tightened, white-hot fire surrounded them and started rising into the sky. "It's time to step up our game, then." The others stepped back from him. A powerful roar came from his gut and he punched his fists forward, releasing a powerful blast into the door and blowing it off the hinges. "Vulcan!"

Vulcan was standing in front of his chair, frozen stiff and with his eyes wide with fear and shock. In his hand he held a single chocolate donut. "A-Andre?" Andre stormed into the room, walking down the red carpeted walkway, flames were shooting up alongside of him, and his eyes were locked in a deadly rage. "I wasn't expecting you so _soon_. I mean, they're still fighting outside aren't t-" Andre grabbed his uncle by the neck, singing the skin. He breathed heavily and roared as he threw the man across the room into one of the flame pillars. There was no time to enjoy the beauty of the room, really.

"You will _pay_! I will rescue _my_ world, my _father's_ world from your grasp. We will break the access with the Shadows, so they can no longer be allowed in this realm. What you've done…you will die for." Vulcan chuckled nervously and glanced over as Ashley and Melanie spread their wings, Ashley's were red, due to her being half fire, while Melanie's were large as a General's wings ought to be. Robbie and Shane smirked as a gaseous energy surrounded them, it was their telekinetic aura, of course. Shane's energy was bright red while Robbie's was clear. Freddie, with a shout, sent a spiral of fire around his body. "Viva la resistance, _Uncle_. The time has come for you to be overthrown, just as you did to my father, his son…you get the point." Andre fired off a blast and Vulcan immediately rolled to the side.

"Shit!" Vulcan rose up, snarling at his nephew. He narrowed his eyes and fire began roping around his body. "I'm afraid you don't know what you've gotten yourself into if you think you can beat me." Andre smirked and cracked his neck as his entire body started flaming up, as if he were the human torch.

"I do know one thing. White is the hottest fire and _you_ can't reach that level. What's to happen when you try attacking me and I try attacking you?" Vulcan chuckled and brought his left hand in front of his waist and his right hand beside his head. Andre watched and prepped himself as his uncle's hand began to glow bright red. Two flaming dragon heads formed in place of Vulcan's hands and shot towards him. Andre's eyes widened and he quickly leapt to the side. "Whoa!"

` "Come on _nephew_, can you get me?" Andre ran along the throne room as the fire dragons released from Vulcan's hand. He looked over as six dragons shot out and started running towards the others. Melanie and Ashley flew into the air and blasted two of the dragons away with light. Freddie started blasting two dragons coming after him with sickle shaped flames. Shane and Robbie caught two of the dragons in psychic bubbles, lifted them off the ground and sent them after Vulcan.

"Keep your pets to yourself!" Shane exclaimed angrily. Vulcan's eyes widened as the dragons shot out at him and constricted around his neck and waist.

Andre cussed mentally and ran for a wall. He jumped forward, pressing his feet to the wall, and kicking off, flipping over the two dragons. He smirked slightly as the dragons crashed into the wall. He somersaulted into the air and landed on his feet, whistling softly. "_Damn_ that was close." He was starting to become insanely irritated with Vulcan. "You know, you're dancing on my last nerve." He turned around and clenched his fist. Vulcan growled and tore his dragons off of him.

"_I'm_ playing on your last nerve? You're playing on _mine_." Vulcan extended his palm and smirked. "Think you're tough? See how fast your reaction time is." Andre lifted his eyebrows and waited for a blast, expecting anything to happen. He saw a fiery tip slowly leaving Vulcan's hand, and waited.

"What, a flaming arrow or something?"

"You'll see…"

"What dirty tricks do you have up your sleeve?" He turned his eyes to the pillars of fire that moved from the throne chair to the door. The two islands on the sides with a marble table and small fire moat around them struck him as suspicious. With fire _anywhere_ in the room, Vulcan could surely use whatever he wanted. There were six flaming pillars, two fire moats, two torches on either side of the red throne chair, and fire coming from beneath the chair. Along the walls were large spade shaped windows, all of which Vulcan could potentially move fire in from. "I know every vantage point you could possibly have."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." What else was there? Nothing. It wasn't like he could control fire from another warrior, right? Even if he could, his own fire couldn't hurt him. His blood ran cold as realization dawned upon him. He slowly turned his gaze to Freddie and lifted his eyebrows up. "Crap…" Freddie stared at him with confusion as the fire around him shot out and struck Andre with a rapid, swift blast. Andre let out a shout of pain and turned back as the arrow from Vulcan's hand shot out and fired through his chest. "Damn it!"

"Andre!" Ashley cursed and flew in towards Vulcan. Vulcan looked up and scowled as sparks flew from her wings like snow. The sparks fell onto his body and burned him. "Take this!" She flashed out in the air and appeared behind Vulcan. Her hand rested on his back and started glowing white. Vulcan stared down at his chest and groaned as a blast of light and fire shot through him.

"You little bitch!" He growled and spun around, slamming his fist into her jaw. He now had a hole the size of a bowling ball in his midsection. His sternum was clearly visible. Ashley flew back against the wall and shot a glare at Vulcan. "I'll kill you!" He started to rush towards her but froze instantly. "What the!" He tried to move his limbs and groaned, some force was holding him back. Shane and Robbie smirked at him and cycled around, stepping in front of Ashley.

"Hey, how's it going?" Robbie asked while slowly tilting his head to the right. "I've taken time away from _my_ mission to help these guys, so if you will...take a _break_ for me!" Robbie narrowed his eyes and flexed his wrist. Vulcan let out a grunt and coughed up blood as his ribs cracked and his forearm, the ulna and radius bones, twisted hard together.

"Don't mind me," Shane said as his smirk grew deeper. "I'm just here to heat things up a bit."

"Why you little…" Vulcan growled. His eyes widened and he stared down at his right leg. It didn't look as though it were on fire, but his femoral bone was cracking, and along with the cracks, was intense inflammation. "Gah! No! My leg! My leg is on fire!"

"Is that so? Gee, I wonder how that's possible."

"Damn you!"

Freddie stepped behind Vulcan and cracked his knuckles. "Hey, let me have some fun too." Vulcan's eyes narrowed to slits and his lips slowly turned upwards. Freddie sent a blazing punch into Vulcan's back. The man let out a shout and arched forward. His eyes moved to the back of his head and his body became limp. Freddie raised an eyebrow as Shane and Robbie started to release their hold. "It can't be that easy…"

Andre slowly pushed himself from the ground and coughed up some phlegm. He turned his eyes towards Vulcan and froze. The man's body was beginning to flash, with each flash coming quicker, like a bomb about to go off. "No." He stretched a hand out and shouted at the others. "Back off from him!" The others looked back at Andre for a moment, then to Vulcan just as the worst came. A powerful explosion of fire shot out from Vulcan's body and engulfed everyone. Andre grit his teeth together and put his arms in front of his face as the blast struck him head on. "Shit!"

He could feel his clothes tearing and burning. His chest heaved and his throat clenched up as he breathed in the inferno. His eyes shot open and he saw his uncle's silhouette standing beside a window. His eyes lit with rage and he charged Vulcan, slamming a fist into the man's chest. Vulcan screamed out and fell out of the window.

As the flames cleared, Andre flared his nostrils out and looked back to his friends. Freddie and Ashley were lying on the ground, moving, but both in extreme pain. Shane and Robbie managed to form a force field at the last second and protected everyone from the blast. Robbie gave him a firm nod and motioned to the window. "Finish him off, Andre." Andre exhaled sharply and turned his gaze out the window. He would indeed finish him off.

"No problem at all, my man. You guys good?"

"Yeah."

"Great." Andre gripped the edge of the window and jumped out. He let out a shout and spread his arms out, then spread his legs wide. His arms started to thicken and grow into wings. His body narrowed and expanded, his head started to morph into that of an eagle's head with flaming feathers reaching out from his back and all along his body. Within seconds, he was a giant, flaming white phoenix with wings spanning almost as wide as the castle itself. "Uncle Vulcan! Let's end this _now!_"

He saw a phoenix flying low to the ground, it was red and half his size. He narrowed his eyes and screeched. Vulcan looked up and started flying to meet him. Vulcan breathed red fire, which was met by Andre's white fire breath. His fire overtook Vulcan's and shot into Vulcan's beak. "Ah my nephew…you seem so confident."

"I _am_ confident. Confident I can rule my father's world better than you can!"

"Your father was a hopeless dreamer! He didn't know how to run this realm! How could he? For falling in love with that bitch."

"Don't you talk about my parents like that!"

The two roared and twisted around each other, leaving a fiery trail rising up into the sky. Soon, everyone in the planet could knew something was going down. Vulcan dove into Andre, pecking at his chest. Andre howled in pain and craned his neck around, snapping his beak at Vulcan. "King Uriah was a pathetic loser, he surely would have led this world to ruin."

"You mean like _you've_ done?"

Vulcan scoffed and hovered backwards, flapping his wings and hissing at Andre. "What can you possibly hope to do?"

"Well first, I'm going to kill you. Then, I'm taking my rightful spot as the _true_ King. Then, I'm shattering the access points for the Shadow Realm, and finally, I'm restoring this planet to proper glory."

"Well first…" Vulcan laughed and soared upwards. "You have to catch me!"

"Not a problem." Andre flew upwards and parallel with Vulcan, their chests facing each other. "Guess what I get to do in this form." Vulcan raised an eyebrow and looked at Andre suspiciously. Andre smirked and started to open his beak. "Steal your fire."

"What?"

"The phoenix _eats_ fire, only it has to be a weaker fire. You're only _red_, I'm the strongest flame…and my bird is hungry, _Uncle_. A phoenix can eat another phoenix for dinner, and you're just breakfast."

"What?" Vulcan's eyes widened and Andre's beak shot open. He sucked in and moved his head back, narrowing his eyes as Vulcan's fire started rushing into his beak. "No! What the hell are you doing? This is impossible, it, it can't be!" Vulcan twisted and started trying to fly away. His body began to shrink. He let out a bellowing cry as Andre started drinking his flames at a faster pace. Soon, he had no fire left and was in his human form, hovering weakly in the air. "Y-You…" Andre smirked and smacked his lips together.

"Now, in a way that will seal away your fire forever…" Andre knew he didn't have to _kill_ Vulcan, nor did he feel up to actually killing the man, all he had to do was permanently extinguish his flames. "When a phoenix regurgitates flames onto someone, it burns the flame warrior's body to the point that they can _never_ produce fire again." Vulcan's eyes widened and he started to bring his arms over his face.

"N-No! Just kill me!"

"Sorry Uncle Vulcan, I don't have it in me to do that. However, I'm certain when we land, people will want to kill you." Vulcan's eyes widened as Andre started twisting his own gut inside him. All of the flames he'd just swallowed shot back up his esophagus and out his beak. Vulcan gasped and screamed as several thousand gallons of fire shot out onto him, burning and scorching his body until he was cracked and crispy.

"No!" Andre grabbed Vulcan's shoulder with his beak and dove towards the ground, ignoring Vulcan's long cry. Upon landing, he reverted to human form and dropped his uncle onto his back. "Why? Why!" Vulcan's body trembled as he brought his hands to his eyes and started to sob.

"It's over. You've lost." The others came running up to him, several of the Royal Guard members followed. Andre straightened his shoulders with pride as Ashley gave him a soft smile. He pointed to Vulcan and breathed in slowly. "Take him to the dungeon." She nodded and turned to two of her most trusted soldiers.

"You heard him! Take Vulcan to the dungeon, his fire has been depleted, he is no longer a danger. The King's son has regained the throne." The soldiers nodded and grabbed Vulcan. His feet dragged along the ground as they started pulling him away. "Now…" She turned her head to Andre and moved forward. "I have something to give you."

"Yes?" His heart pulsated. He felt an immense feeling of pride and joy. He could only see greatness in the future. No longer would the people of this realm be oppressed, no longer would they live in fear. He watched with anxious emotions as Ashley started to move her hand from behind her back. His blood stilled when he saw a fiery crown in her hands. "This crown belonged to your father, and now, it is _yours_." She moved to one knee and held her arms out with her palms upwards, cradling the crown. "King Andre, take this crown and lead your people to salvation."

Tears started to well up in his tears and he quickly looked up at his friends, then the royal guard soldiers, and finally, the citizens. He was happy to feel accepted among them all. He smiled brightly and gently took the crown. He carefully guided the crown to his head and brought it to rest. As he gazed upwards into the sky, he swore he saw his mother and father gazing down at him.

Members of the royal guard rushed to him, putting on a black robe with a large flame insignia on the back, and a red sash along the waist, and red cuffs. One placed a sword in his hand and stepped back. He lowered his eyes and met the gazes of his friends as he began to hear his name chanted throughout the land. _King Andre! Our Savior! Vulcan reigns no more!_ _King Andre!_ It had a great ring to it. He turned his gaze to his flaming sword and grinned at his reflection in the blade.

After a few minutes, he closed his eyes and softly exhaled. "First, I save my world. Next, my team and I shall save the universe!" He thrust his blade into the sky with a powerful yell. A cheer echoed throughout the realm as a long ray of fire shot out into the universe. Finally, freedom. Today would be a day of celebration.

* * *

><p>An epic, breathtaking chapter for me to write, I hope you all feel the same ^_^. Let me know what you thought of it all ^_^.<p> 


	51. Potential

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 51 (Potential)<p>

The convoy made it to the castle and Jade's heart was pitter-pattering in her chest. Phoenix was resting his hand on his stomach and had his head leaned back against his seat. The Light Tribe was glad to heal _everyone's_ wounds, but they warned the convoy that some Demons were now looking for Jade. The reason being, some shadow creatures knew the King had to pick a Queen, they knew Jade would be that choice, and if they killed her first, then there was nothing Beck could do, he wouldn't be eligible to be King. Phoenix, however, wasn't about to allow that to happen. The Shadow Creatures could try all they might, but they were _not_ taking his daughter from him now.

_"Lost my wife and child once, now my daughter's back to me, and I'm not letting her go." _He gazed out the window as Jade brought her head to rest on his shoulder. He saw three shadow demons flying in the distance, moving in circular form. He couldn't protect Monica before, he couldn't protect Jade then, but now he could. _"Monica, thank you for watching over us…thank you for guiding her back to me. I will keep her safe, and I trust Beck to do the same." _The things she told him about Beck inspired him, eased him, so much so that he didn't worry too much about the guy. He turned his gaze to Jade and smiled as the sunlight shone in upon her. He was so proud of her, she'd become so strong in so many ways. He wanted time with his daughter. He was waging a battle within himself for that very reason. If he remained the General and she the Queen, he would always be on the job and would rarely get to spend time with his daughter or son-in-law, for all he knew. If he retired, he'd have a place in the castle, but who was strong enough to take his place? His successor had to have a strong will and strong mind, determination that shone above all else.

"Daddy?" Jade opened her eyes and he met those gentle orbs with a soft smile. She lifted her head up and wrapped her arms around his arm. The convoy had stopped moving and they had to wait for Rama to let them know that all was clear and ready. "I received word from Robbie. Andre made it, he's taken over in the Flame Dominion." Phoenix's heart settled in his chest and pride rose even more, finally they got the rightful King over there. Jade had told him about her friends and everything that was going on, it filled him with the hope and faith he needed to retire, should he do so. "He also told me some other news…you know how Valerie's the last of the contaminated ones?"

"Yes? She's Jonah's girlfriend, I believe you mentioned." Jonah. He was the one who stopped an assassination attempt on Beck in one single blow. Phoenix liked this guy and really wanted to meet him, and if he had enough worth, maybe he could take the reign.

"Yeah, Mr. Vega told Robbie that the Heavens delivered the soul of a baby to the ovary that was fertilized…by Jonah…She's pregnant, and that light is rapidly pushing out the darkness in her, but if she's still with Danny…" His lips fell and he slowly shook his head. This was terrible, but good at the same time. He knew what Jonah would do when he heard that news, if he was anything like what Phoenix had been like, then chances were high that he would want to get something done. "We need to tell him."

"Yes, let me do that, though." Jade raised an eyebrow and stared at her dad for a minute. He felt her gaze and smirked subtly, he was getting excited now. This Jonah, he knew who Jonah's father had been. Former King Michael, who abdicated the throne when the shadows threatened his family. Sadly, his abdicating the throne didn't save them from capture, but it did prevent the Shadows from having a king they could control. In the end, he did what was best for his family _and_ the world. Sadly the Shadows may have controlled his son, but Jonah was free, and if anything like his _father_, possibly hungry for vengeance. "I have something I want to proposition him for."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I want to spend my last years with my family. I haven't seen you since you were just a toddler." Jade pulled her lips back into a tiny smile and kept her gaze fixated on her father. She heard people moving around the other wagons in the convoy and figured it would be time to get out soon, they had so much to thank Rama for. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life on the battlefield. The General needs to be someone who can command obedience, someone who comes from a well liked family, and someone that _I_ feel is right for the job." He folded his arms and looked to the door. Rama opened it up and motioned for them to come with him. As they did, Jade kept the conversation flowing.

"You think that's Jonah?"

"Maybe, I just want to talk to him a bit."

"I understand." When they exited, Jade hugged Rama and gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you _so much_ for everything you've done. I want you, Leila and Vesper to come inside, if you want. You guys should meet Beck, he'd be happy to meet you."

"Aw, you don't have to do that," Rama said with a smile. "It's enough just to bring you here."

"I know, but you saved my dad, and probably ended up saving me too. You didn't _have_ to bring me along, but you did, and I really think Beck would want to see you." She paused for a minute and Phoenix watched as the right corner of her lips slid up into a smirk. "Plus back at High School, I had a reputation for getting what I want and not taking 'no' for an answer." He had to stifle the laugh threatening to rise up in him while Rama simply sighed and nodded his head.

"All right, I'll be happy to go in. Leila! Vesper!" The two soldiers were talking to some members of one of the wagon when they heard Rama call out to them. They stopped what they were doing and immediately rushed over.

"Yes sir?"

"Look strong, we're going inside to meet King Beckett." Jade turned to them as they did a double take.

"Dad and I are indebted to you. I think Beck would love to talk to you guys…" They thanked her and hurried inside. Phoenix pat Jade on the shoulder and gave her a look of approval. Upon entering, they saw Cat lounging in a chair, reading a book. Jade grinned at the sight of her best friend and called out to her. "Cat!" Cat's eyes lifted from her book. She practically dropped the object in excitement when she spotted Jade.

"Jade! Oh my god, you're finally here!" Cat ran over to her and hugged her friend tightly. "I missed you so much!" Jade hugged Cat and let out a small grunt as the girl squeezed her a bit too much.

"Cat, you're crushing me."

"Oh, sorry!" She glanced over to Phoenix and lifted her eyebrows up. "That's your dad?"

"Yep. And these three are the leaders of the convoy that brought us here. In a way, they saved our lives, or quite literally for Dad."

"Oh, well I'm very pleased to meet you three." Cat shook each of their hands and quickly turned to the steps. "I'll go grab Beck, he and Jonah are in the Throne Room." Phoenix tapped his chin and turned his gaze to the steps, it might be more settling to discuss important matters in the throne.

"Actually, why don't we all head there?"

"Okay. Right this way." She motioned with her hand and started heading up the steps, the others followed, hastily trying to keep up with Cat's quickstep. Once they made it to the throne room, Cat opened the door and greeted the two men cheerfully. "Beck! Jonah! Jade's here!" She bounded into the room. Jade entered next and Phoenix entered just behind her.

Beck and Jonah were sitting at the table closest to the right wall. They rose up and grinned as Jade hurried over to Beck. Beck held her protectively and kissed the top of her head. "I was getting worried, Jade. I'm glad you're safe." He moved his gaze up as Phoenix moved forward, smiling at him. His eyes started to grow and return to normal with sudden haste. "That's your father, I presume? Phoenix?"

"Yes. And…" Jade tore from him and rushed over to Rama and his soldiers. Beck curled his index finger beneath his chin as the dark tribe leader gazed at him with confidence. "This is Rama, Leila, and Vesper. Rama's the leader of the Dark Tribe, these are his bodyguards. They found me and let me ride with them while they transported me to Dad, we found Dad at the Ports, and they saved _his_ life. He would have died if we didn't show up!" Beck's eyebrows rose and Vesper rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. "They graciously took us to a Light Village, were everyone's wounds were healed, and finally, they brought us here."

"Seems pretty far out of your way," Beck said as he walked over to Rama. Rama's shoulders rose and fell while his two bodyguards, who were on either side of him, gave him a curious look. "Were were you really going?"

"We've been looking for any remaining Dark Tribe members, growing our Convoy in numbers. We've found a bit over one hundred people, but we're sure there's plenty scattered around the realm. One we would have reached the village where General Phoenix would have been at, we would have bedded there for a while before continuing, everyone was getting plenty tired." Phoenix hummed to himself and folded his arms.

"I would have been at the Xipil Village, that's about four hundred miles away from the castle. You were probably closer to it when you found Jade."

"Yeah, we had about ninety five miles to go at the time." Beck nodded and cleared his throat, quickly gaining their attention.

"I see what you're saying, and I appreciate that you went so far out of your way, but I want you and your convoy to rest. Get everyone and have them rest here in the castle. Though, can we talk a little more?" Beck's grin revealed a bit of white, which meant he had something in mind for them. "I'm thinking of rewarding you, and perhaps some members of your Convoy in some way. We _do_ need some members of the Dark Tribe on the Royal Guard." The three nearly fainted on the spot, never before had they expected such an enormous offer!

"We'll discuss that in a bit," Phoenix stated as his eyes fell onto Jonah. Jonah looked up at him with inquisition. "I have something I want to discuss…" He put his hand to Jonah's shoulder and motioned his head to the side. "Please. Come with me." Without hesitation, Jonah walked with him a bit away from the group.

"What is it, sir?"

"I know your father, actually, most of the world remembers your family. They were liked and loved, and your father was revered for his decision to step down when the Shadows sought to control him." Jonah pressed his lips together and slowly nodded his head. "I understand that your father and your family have been captured by the shadows, is that correct?"

"Yes. I'm _going_ to get them back. Valerie's family too, _and_ Valerie. She's still contaminated."

"Right…but I'm not too sure about that." Jonah raised an eyebrow and Phoenix walked over to one of the spade shaped windows. Jonah moved over with him and gazed out. "Jade told me something. She'd been talking with Robbie, who had been talking to the head angel, regarding Valerie."

"What is it? Is she okay?" His tone was laced with concern and rush, he _needed_ to know if Valerie was still alive. Phoenix held his gaze out the window and saw storm clouds brewing in the distance. "I know that she was sent here at the same time as I was, but Danny had me go in a separate direction."

"There may be a reason for that, Jonah. Can I ask a personal question?"

"I suppose…" He didn't want to offend the man in any way, but the type of question he was going to ask would likely offend him.

"Have you and Valerie ever had sex?" Jonah winced and gave Phoenix an odd look. "I apologize if that's too personal."

"It sort of is. We've only done that once, we got caught up in the moment. Why?"

"Because I'm afraid your girlfriend is pregnant." Jonah froze and his skin grew whiter than snow. "Mr. Vega informed Robbie that the darkness Sinjin attempted to corrupt her with wasn't enough. No amount of evil can ever touch new life, therefore, that baby is rapidly pushing away and rejecting the darkness in her. It is because of that, her life may be in danger."

"I-I'm a father? Valerie's in…no…" Jonah clenched his hands and gazed out the window. Phoenix saw a new determination in his eyes and smiled at the sight. "I can't let them hurt her too. Not her, not my unborn child…which…" His eyes froze on the dark clouds as one long lightning bolt shot down. "Valerie always told me if she ever needed me, she'd signal me." A second bolt fired, it was almost pattern-like. Jonah's eyes narrowed and he appeared to be waiting. "Three lightning bolts and she'd need help."

"Three?" Phoenix gazed up as a third shot rang down and the sky lit up. Jonah's claws shot out and he gripped the edge of the window.

"That's it!" With quick haste, Jonah informed Beck and the others that Valerie needed him, and he rushed out the window. Phoenix chuckled to himself and shook his head, he expected this to happen. He wasn't letting Jonah rush off on his own, so he leapt out as well, shooting his own claws from his knuckles. He watched Jonah run by the Royal Guard building and shout in the door that he and Phoenix needed at least twenty guards to follow him. Thirty came out. Phoenix brimmed with pride and ran faster, catching up with Jonah.

"Not bad, do you have a plan?"

"Plan?" Jonah clenched his hands together and continued rushing towards where the dark clouds were. "The plan is to get in there, fight of whatever shadow creatures are near and around Valerie, get the remaining darkness out of her, and bring her back to the castle. _Safely_!"

"Yeah. That sounds like a plan." He looked back at the soldiers following them, all of them determined, but rushing in without even asking questions. "I'm impressed that they would rush into battle with you like that, but then, they recognize you from your father."

"I was wondering the same thing, you think that's why?"

"I'm certain of it."

"Awesome." As they grew closer, Jonah could hear Valerie talking with someone. She didn't sound distressed, but at the same time, her eyes revealed horror. Jonah and the others crouched in hiding and he looked out with a grimace. Valerie was with Danny _and_ Nevel. "And now…we know why Shane and Robbie were unable to find Nevel…"

"Look," Valerie pleaded in a reminding tone. "I'm still of use, right? Contaminated…you don't need to kill me…"

"Sorry, but there's no choice," Danny stated. He chuckled to himself and crossed his arms. His eyes brimmed with evil and his smirk revealed one long fang. "We've caught the pregnancy tests, and now we know. Besides. You're the only one left, Jonah's been freed from the Shadows, and you know what that means…" Valerie's eyes grew large and she took a step back. Should she fight, or should she run? Could she take on _both_ of these men? "Nevel? She's yours."

"Thought you'd never quit talking." Nevel lifted his hand and growled as he pointed his fingertips towards Valerie. Valerie gasped and lifted off the ground, her hands flew to her neck and her feet started kicking. She cried out for air and continued to squirm.

With a rage unlike any other, Jonah roared out and charged at Nevel's backside. Nevel didn't suspect him, as the number of people there had been clouding his mind and generating a great amount of confusion. Just as the man looked back, Jonah's claws shot into his upper back and tore through his lower back, tearing out at his hip. Nevel roared out with pain and dropped Valerie to her feet.

Thinking fast, Phoenix and the Royal Guard quickly ran into view, surrounding the perimeter. Phoenix stood beside Jonah, who was glaring vehemently at Nevel and Danny. Both men were recovering from the shock of Jonah's ambush, and Valerie quickly ran behind Jonah and Phoenix. Jonah cracked his neck to the left and stepped forward, growling at the men. "Oh. It is _on_ now."

* * *

><p>And now we will see an epic battle of two of the Elemental Realm's greatest Generals versus the Blood King and the Vampire King. Stick around!<p> 


	52. Fire and Light

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N: I'm on the final chapters, the showdown, of this story, and it's epic! So I'm going to post a few chapters tonight for you, go ahead and check through them all. The end is near.

* * *

><p>Chapter 52 (Fire and Light)<p>

Jonah seethed with anger and watched as Nevel stretched his back and started to close the wound. Danny opened his mouth and hissed, but Jonah remained unwavering. Instead, he looked to Phoenix and the Royal Guard. "Remember, the one on the right is Nevel, the Blood King of the Psychic Realm. The one on the left is Daniel Marcus, vampire. Be very careful…they're working with the Angel of Death." Nevel scoffed and waved his hand dismissively in the air.

"I don't know about Danny, but I have my own reasons for being involved with Sinjin." Jonah smirked at Nevel and lifted his claws into the air. He curled the two outer claws in and kept the middle one straight. Nevel raised an eyebrow and clenched his fists. "Real mature there."

"You're first, psychic nut."

"_I_ wasn't the one who ordered your bitch dead." Valerie gasped and Jonah's throat clenched with anger. Nevel was _trying_ to provoke him, but he wasn't going to let that happen. Danny stared at Nevel, who simply smirked at him. "Yes, I just sold you out, Vampire." Jonah was done with talk. He spun around to Valerie and gazed into her eyes, his claws became light rays and Valerie's eyes fell to them with surprise, she knew what he was going to do.

"As much as I want you by my side, fighting with me, it's too dangerous. You're carrying my child, and I will not risk either of your lives." He brought the rays to her chest, and wrapped his left arm around her waist. He pulled her close and spoke softly. "I love you, Valerie. When I return, would you let me take up your hand in marriage, for you to be mine and mine yours?" Hardly the time for the question, but he intended on making this quick. She slowly nodded her head and he kissed her lips. He remembered how painful the process was for him, so he wanted her to feel no pain. She brought her hands to his back and a teardrop fell from her eye as he pushed the light rays into her chest. Her kiss became stronger as she focused all her energy on that. When he pulled away from her, taking the rays from her, she coughed out all the darkness inside her. Two soldiers ran up and caught her as she fainted from the pain and exhaustion.

"What will you have us do with her?" One soldier asked as he met Jonah's eyes. Jonah gazed at Valerie and gingerly brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Take her back to the castle. Guard her, protect her…the shadow creatures can't touch her now, I've put some extra light into her, enough to ward off the creatures. Now go while I deal with these two…"

"Yes sir!" Jonah turned away as five soldiers started to carry Valerie away. He lifted his eyes to the shadowy mist above him, it wasn't even a third of the size that the dark mist in him had been. He scoffed and lifted his hand. The others watched as a sickle shaped blast of light shot out from his claws and sliced through the mist, evaporating it. His face twisted in a sneer as his eyes settled upon the impatient villains.

"Now. I can give you my full attention." He clapped his hands above his hand and roared as he pulled his claws apart and down to his side, forming a long light band that appeared in the form of a jump rope. Nevel and Danny raised their eyebrows and frowned as several bumps appeared in the light rope. Jonah's lip curled into a smirk. His eyebrows wagged up and down and he knelt onto one knee. "I'd run if I were you, boys."

The two watched and grimaced as a barrage of light bullets shot out of the light rope. They covered their faces with their arms, taking the shots. When they opened their eyes, their body was covered in tiny holes and dents that blood was trickling from. They stared out in surprise as Phoenix was practically in their face, slashing at them with blazing claws. Danny howled in pain as Phoenix's claws burned him. Nevel brought up a shield to protect himself and hissed as several soldiers came charging at him.

"Well, two key elements here seem to be a problem for you, Vampire." Danny staggered back and glared at Nevel. "Light and Fire. I'd say you're fucked. As for me…" Psychic energy pulsed out from his body and threw many of the soldiers back. He laughed mercilessly and snapped his fingers, forming a portal behind him. "I've got some business to attend to."

"What!" Danny roared angrily as Nevel stepped into the portal. "Coward! Get out here and fight with me!" He clenched his fists as the portal closed and Jonah smirked triumphantly. "Well then…" He turned his gaze to Jonah and Phoenix, both had their respective elements blazing around their claws. He knew they could beat him here, especially with all the soldiers here. Some of the soldiers had claws of fire, some held light, a few had water, he saw two hovering in the air, and some were stabbing their claws into the ground, making the earth crack and rumble. He wouldn't win here, that much was obvious, and Jonah was looking to kill him. "I guess it's time to level the playing field."

"You're not running off, _Vampire_." Jonah shuffled his foot forward and his mouth ripped into a scowl. "Nevel was right, _you_ were the one who ordered Valerie killed. You're the one that controlled all my friends, even if Sinjin contaminated us, _you_ were the one who controlled us. For that, for them, for Valerie, for everyone you've ever screwed with…I _will_ _destroy you!"_ Danny smirked as a portal opened behind him. He tilted his head and started walking backwards.

"Then come at me, Jonah. Can you defeat the true Vampire King!" Danny disappeared into the portal. Phoenix and Jonah glanced at each other and nodded with certainty. Together, they leapt through the portal. Jonah glanced back and frowned as the portal slammed shut, closing them off from the soldiers.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Phoenix panted heavily and looked around with suspicion. Jonah frowned as he gazed into the distance at a castle that rested on a Cliffside, obscuring the moon. Danny just led them into the Vampire Realm. Nothing good could come out of being there, he was well aware of what to expect.

"We need to tread lightly here. The Vampire Realm, I remember hearing that it was up for detonation by the Blood King. If so, we need to leave as soon as we defeat Danny."

"I see your soldiers didn't make it," sneered a voice from behind. Jonah and Phoenix spun around to see Danny with his arms crossed and a smirk painted upon his face. Behind him were several Vampires, glaring and hissing at the two. One of the Vampires was pale and had bed hair, he had a vicious glare and claws that dripped of blood. The odd thing, he looked a lot like a familiar movie vampire. Danny turned to him and chuckled. "Meet the General of the Royal Guard. Cullen. There's no such thing as a _good_ or _sparkly_ vampire, as you can see. However, that artist on Earth was inspired when she saw my General. She begged for life and he told her to write some novels with him as the main character. When she published them and he discovered what she'd done…" He turned back and dragged his finger across his throat. "He devoured her."

"She insulted me," Cullen replied while stepping forward. His eyes glinted in the moonlight and his fangs started to grow. "Now…who's first?" Phoenix smirked and snapped his fingers as fire began swirling around him. The vampires reeled back and hissed. "A fire user? You brought a _fire_ user into our world!"

"I think I'll deal with the General and his army," Phoenix said with a dangerous grin. He leapt into the air, spinning around as the fire shot to his claws. The vampires watched as he lunged towards the ground in the center of them. When he shoved the claws into the earth, a massive explosion of fire shot out and engulfed them. The vampires howled and half of the vampire soldiers were incinerated in that instant. Phoenix smirked and turned his gaze to Cullen. "Once I'm done with your army…just wait until you see _my_ final form. There's a reason for my name…"

Jonah had the utmost faith in Phoenix, so he wasn't overly concerned. He flicked his gaze to the snarling vampire in front of him and clenched his fists tightly. "You're mine, Danny. You don't think I recognized that move you were doing to Valerie?" Danny raised an eyebrow as Jonah began his menacing gait. He narrowed his glare as light started swirling around him. "Bringing her near death so she wouldn't be conscious enough to fight you? So that you could be her neck? Maybe turn her into your own vampire queen…I heard you talking with Nevel a long time ago about which one of the girls you'd do that to if you had the opportunity. Valerie, wasn't it?" Jonah sneered and spread his fingers out as his eyes grew white with rage. "I think _not!_" His hair flew back as he lunged for Danny and slammed his claws into Danny's chest.

"Ah!" Danny roared as light started surrounding his body, tearing at him. Blood gushed from his limbs as he was blown into the air. Jonah roared as an explosion of light sent him into the air towards Danny. He spun around and slashed into Danny's back. "Mother f-" Another slash, directly across the face. Danny screamed as blood seeped from three long gashes across his forehead, nose, and chin. Light was burning from the wounds, destroying his insides.

"Die!" Jonah put his hand to Danny's chest and fired a block of light into him. Danny's body crashed into the ground, laying sprawled in a puddle of blood. Jonah landed on his feet and pointed his claws at Danny, breathing heavily. "Get up monster. Get up…I know you're faking it!"

Ominous laughter filled the air as Danny's body started cracking and shifting. Two knobs formed in his back as he brought himself to his elbow and knees. Danny looked at Jonah, two long slits replaced his pupils, and a long, slimy tongue licked the trickle of blood from his mouth. Jonah's stomach lurched in disgust as he watched two spikes erupt from Danny's elbows and knees. He took a step back as black scales began to form along Danny's body. "You should have killed me when you had the chance, Jonah." His voice was deep and dark. His face started to stretch out as two very large wings shot out from his back, and a long tail shot out from his hip.

"So…your form is a winged lizard?"

"I believe the appropriate term is…" Claws shot out as Danny's arms thickened and his chest grew. Jonah's eyes rose skyward as Danny became a long, giant dragon. "Humanoid Dragon Beast." He stood on his hind feet and laughed. Jonah felt the sweat trickle down his neck and groaned as he held his claws in front of his face.

"Well then…I can't say I saw _that _coming." He turned his eyes to Phoenix, who was still battling the vampire general. Both were sweaty, both were bloody and exhausted. The Vampire General looked like he might die at any moment. "I'm going to need some help…" He extended his claws to Cullen and narrowed his eyes as he fired three sickle blasts at the vampire. "Hey!" Cullen glanced over tiredly and his eyes widened as the sickle blasts cut through his neck just as Phoenix stabbed his claws into the vampire's chest and exploded his insides with fire. The vampire's body fell limp on the ground and Phoenix quickly wiped his brow and started to look over at Danny.

"Thanks, I needed-holy _shit!_"

"Hello General." Danny slashed his claws down at Phoenix and snapped his teeth at Jonah. Both men leapt backwards and exchanged concerned gazes.

"How the hell are we supposed to kill _that!"_

"We make it fast, that's how." Jonah's eyes grew white and his body began flashing with light. Phoenix let out a sigh and extended his own arms. Fire spiraled around his arms and legs as his eyes grew red and wide. Danny stared at the two with a curious gaze and hissed at them. "Daniel Marcus. This is the end of the line for you." Danny laughed and flew up into the air.

"Says who? Says _you_?" Danny opened his mouth and shot several bolts of fire and darkness at the two. Jonah's body flashed away and Phoenix absorbed the fire. "The hell?" Danny hovered back and watched as Phoenix grew into a large, flaming bird. Jonah appeared behind Danny and called out to him. Danny twisted his body around and growled. "What are you supposed to be? A lightning bolt?"

"That's exactly right." He smirked and zipped into Danny. Danny let out a vicious roar as his body jolted back. Jonah slashed out Danny's back and smirked as he started to eye the vampire's chest. "You'd better protect your heart, I'll tear it apart."

"You bastard." Danny slashed at Jonah and growled when Jonah flew out of the way. Phoenix rose up behind Danny and breathed fire onto his back. Danny howled angrily and swirled around, slashing across Phoenix's chest, but doing so merely burned his hand. Seeing opportunity, Jonah zipped past Danny's wrist, slashing it off. "Shit!"

"Sorry Danny, did you need that?" Danny started breathing heavily as his eyes turned to Jonah. Jonah extended his arms and dove towards Danny's neck. As he charged, a arc of light fired off from his body and struck Danny hard in the neck. The beast roared as Jonah moved in and slashed across Danny's neck.

The blow was followed by Phoenix swinging a wing over Danny's wings, melting them down. Danny screamed in agony as he plummeted to the earth, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Jonah shot towards him and Phoenix spit out ten fireball comets that fell towards the large beast. Danny screamed out as the comets crushed his body and burned him.

"It's all over, Danny! It's all over! Phoenix, off with his head!" Phoenix nodded and charged towards Danny's neck as Jonah shot into the monster's chest, tearing a large hole and landing upon the demon's heart. He heard Danny screaming and smirked as he slammed his claws into Danny's heart. The large heart began fibrillating rapidly for three seconds until it burst. Jonah shot out as the explosion of blood drenched him. He looked down as Danny howled. In one final moment, Phoenix slashed off Danny's neck with his beak, the fire sealed the wound.

The two men landed on the ground as Danny's body returned to his human form. His head was still separated and his chest had a giant hole in place of his heart. Jonah took a deep breath and looked over at Phoenix with a smile, the vampire was _dead!_ Just then, the ground began to rumble, leaving no time for either man to breathe. "Crap, Nevel's about to destroy the world! Open a portal, quickly!"

"On it!" Phoenix shouted as he hurried to create a portal.

On the Elemental Realm, Valerie was watching from the balcony of the castle. Her knuckles were white from gripping the rails. Cat and Jade stood behind her while Beck was on the other side of the balcony with Rama. All their eyes were on the sky. The universe was red and orange, the vampire realm had vanished into a bright explosion. Everyone was praying that Jonah and Phoenix made it out alive.

* * *

><p>Okay, big explosion from Nevel. Did Jonah and Phoenix make it out alive? We'll have to see.<p> 


	53. Divide and Conquer

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 53 (Divide and Conquer)<p>

Beck tapped finger on the arm of his throne chair. He watched Rama in the middle of the room, talking to Leila and Vesper. They were now official members of the Royal Guard. Rama had asked for the best fighters in the convoy to come up and see if they had what it took to join the Royal Guard. The great majority of them were indicted into the Guard. Beck was also going to see about giving the Dark Tribe some more technology.

He rolled his head to the side and shifted his gaze to the door, waiting was a very daunting task. They were hoping that Jonah and Phoenix would survive the blast, that they would return, especially since Beck wanted to start heading to the core, so he could cleanse the Elemental Realm of the shadows. He knew that the Shadows did _not_ want the Elemental Realm to gain control, for if they did, then almost all accesses would be shut down. Chances were likely that Nevel and Danny planned to destroy both Jonah and Phoenix, as the shadows wouldn't want a strong General in place of the Royal Guard.

Valerie was sitting at the right table, hunched over and with tears in her eyes. Cat was rubbing her back while Jade stood behind her and stared at Beck with a frown. He didn't know what to do, what to say. Jonah and Phoenix had a difficult task, and chances were, they would fight as bravely as they could. Standing beside him was his grandfather. The old man would offer as much advice as he could before he passed, Beck found this extremely helpful. "Grandfather, what do I say if they don't show up?"

"Believe in them, Beck. If they don't, then comfort Jonah's maiden as well as you can, but don't assume they won't return. Always have the faith that your General or guards will return." The old man's words were like plush for his heart, comforting him and easing his mind. "You have two fathers out there, Beckett. You have one who just got his daughter back, and one who just realized he is to be a father. Both of them have the determination and will to survive."

"Yes sir. I am going down to the core after they return. I am going to cleanse this realm at that point."

"What will you do about the shadow port?" Beck leaned his fingertip against his left temple and brought his right foot to rest on his left. Jade already had it blocked temporarily, so no shadow creatures could come in. He already ordered the royal guard to stand by the port in case any creatures managed to break through. He moved his eyes to his grandfather and slowly exhaled, the old man was trying to make him think. "Think about it, an age old contract was formed with each realm, an incantation was said to make the portal appear." A contract? He sat up and smacked the arms of the chair.

"That's it! Grandfather, can you fetch me the contract with the Shadow Realm?" The elder chuckled and reached down to the chair. Beck watched anxiously as the man lid the top portion of the arm off, revealing a flat surface with many buttons. His eyebrows rose in surprise as the man pressed a button that made a small hole in front of him open in the ground. The others in the room looked to him and watched as a glass tube rose up.

"Everything is voice activated. Now that you are the king, it will understand you."

"I see…" Beck slowly rose from the seat and moved towards the tube. He studied it closely until he saw what appeared to be a speaker. He needed to say what he was looking for out of the archives below the castle? No big deal.

"It's the Shadow Realm Contract of 40 AD." He nodded and cleared his throat, speaking as clearly as possible.

"Shadow Realm Contract 40 AD." He heard a clinching mechanism and listened as the tube generated a whistling sound. Soon, like the banks on earth, a cylinder appeared with a thick scroll inside. With a smirk, Beck grabbed the cylinder out and tore the scroll from the tube. He opened it and proceeded to read it. "This contract grants access rights of…ya-da, ya-da…" He started muttering as he moved along the lengthy document, stopping when he glazed over what he wanted. "Aha! In the event of invasion and take over, the King of the Elemental Realm reserves the right to reject this contract. Upon rejection, the Port to the Shadow Realm will be erased, as will any form of access from or to the Shadow Realm." He read over the incantation that brought the door to the realm and breathed in as his eyes grazed over the reverse incantation. It was so simple.

He moved to a window and gazed out in the direction of the ports. The door flew open and his head snapped to his right. He smiled as Jonah and Phoenix came walking in. Valerie jumped for joy and ran over, hugging Jonah tight. Jade did the same for Phoenix. The two warriors were wounded, but for the most part, they were alive. Jade told them what Beck was doing and everyone quieted, watching closely.

He started to read the reverse incantation. As he did so, a light shot down from the heavens in the distance. He continued to read while everyone watched with wide eyes as the port itself started to rise up in the air. It vanished into particles and evaporated into the light. All across the land, the creatures that remained on the planet uttered a shrill cry, they were trapped! Beck finished the incantation and lowered the scroll, a smirk tugged at his lips and he swiftly returned the scroll to the tube, sending it back down to the archives.

"Shadow Realm broke contract by invading, so we got to revoke it. I'd say we win that part." He turned to Jonah and Phoenix, then smiled. "I'm glad to see you two made it!"

"Yeah, but _barely_." Jonah replied as he kissed Valerie's forehead. He wiped her tears with his thumb and exhaled as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry to worry you, Valerie." Phoenix kissed his daughter's head and pat her back, smiling as he moved forward. Beck leaned in as Phoenix whispered in his ear. He grinned and stood erect, moving his gaze to Jonah.

"Jonah!" Jonah shot into attention and glued his arms to his sides. Beck's grandfather and Phoenix stood on either side of him. He took one step forward and cleared his throat. "Phoenix requests retirement to spend his days with his daughter. _He_ is the one to choose his successor, and he feels that you may be best equipped and that you deserve the position as General of the Royal Guard. He says they seem to agree with you and you are a strong, determined warrior." He watched with enthusiasm as Jonah tried to keep the shock from overtaking him. "Do you accept this title? This position?"

"I-I…what do I say?" Valerie wrapped her arms around his and rested her head upon his shoulder. Jonah knew the layout of the Elemental Realm, he understood the process of leading the Royal Guard, and there was nothing that would keep him from the position. "I accept!" No surprise.

"Good, then allow Phoenix to train you for a few weeks on leading the royal guard, let him teach you everything that you need to know."

"Yes sir. I won't fail you."

"I know you won't, I have faith in you. Now for your first task as General, you will accompany me to the core, in which we'll cleanse this realm of the shadows. You have an hour to rest."

"Yes sir!"

"Oh, and Jonah? You don't have to call me _sir."_ Phoenix started to snicker and Jonah shot a glare at him. Beck's eyebrow rose and he began to piece together that the man probably gave him a hard time about professionalism. He chuckled and a slowly shook his head. "Okay we know each other beyond titles, so you're good. Just go and relax with Valerie, I need some time with Jade myself." He turned to his girlfriend and gazed into her eyes with the most subtle smirk he could muster. "I have a proposition for her, and one that I do because I _want_ to, not because I have to." Jade's cheeks burned red as he took her hands in his. He glanced over to Jonah, who took Valerie's hand, and started walking out of the room. This would be a beautiful hour before their work.

After the allotted time passed, Beck met with Jonah and Phoenix in the center of the front room. There would be an elevator much like the one in Robbie's castle, that would take them deep underground to a long tunnel and an enormously large room where the core would be. It was expected that the hostages would be down there as well. Beck eyed the two with him and stared at the door. "Where is Rama? He's supposed to be joining us."

"He will be," Phoenix replied. "He's gathering the other Tribal leaders for help. Jonah's also asked that the Royal Guard remain here to protect the citizens and ward off any surface creatures while we go underground."

"Okay, sounds good." He tapped his now stubbly chin and flicked his eyes to Jonah, Valerie was standing next to him, fixing his collar. She _really_ wanted to help, but Jonah didn't want her risking her life or the baby's life. She was, however, taking an extremely long time saying her goodbyes to Jonah. Beck and Jade already had their farewell, she was now sleeping and trusted Beck to return safely.

After a minute, the two kissed and Valerie hurried off to the castle's kitchen, possibly to find herself something to distract her from Jonah's fight underground. The castle door opened and Rama strolled in with four people behind him. The leaders for the Light, Water, Air, and Earth tribes.

The Light Leader was the first to speak up. He was wearing a silver, reflexive armor with a sun upon his chest. His blonde hair clung to his chin and framed his oval face, bringing out his blue eyes. "I'm Zoran, the interim leader of the Light Tribe. I'm actually in place as of Michael Brown's capture." Beck's eyebrows rose in surprise and Jonah stared off in shock, his father had been the leader of the light tribe? "When he stepped down from his Kingship, he was reinstated as the tribal leader, I was his vice leader. I would be more than willing to help rescue him from the Shadows."

"Underground should be an excellent warzone for me," Spoke Terra, the earth leader. She had light chocolate skin with reddish brown hair that shot out towards her waist. Her armor was made up of leaves and mud that was made strong by her own powers. Her sharp hazel eyes met her confident smirk, forming a perfect image of a warrior ready for battle. Zoran turned to her and folded his arms over.

"Are you certain that armor will hold up?" Terra closed her eyes and smirked as she moved her hand over to Zoran's white cotton cape, she gripped it with her fingers and stretched it down.

"It'll hold up as sure as you are that the cape connected to your armor will. Only Earth's natural armor is strong enough and fitting for me. Although, I'm not sure how well Era will fare down there…" The group turned to the blonde woman with cloudlike armor. She had her hair up in a bun and gazed out with eyes like diamonds. Her posture was confident. She was tall with pink nails and slender, blue tinted armor that looked almost as thin as sheet metal.

"I'll be just fine. Remember that the air is everywhere, even underground. Should I get caught in a situation I cannot handle, I can simply remove the oxygen around my opponent. My armor is light for the very reason that it is easier to move around. Now I just want to ask…Ren…" The three leaders turned to the fourth, the water tribe leader, Ren, with an inquisitive gaze. "Just how well do you think you'll do down there?"

The woman had not said much at all, nor did she appear to have much to say. She just gazed out at her comrades and carefully lifted her hand up. Her chocolate eyes bore past her brown bangs and into the three, as if she were reading their very souls. "The body is made up of more than sixty percent water. Blood is _ninety-two_ percent water, the brain and muscles contain seventy five percent water, while the bones are just twenty two percent water. Without water, a human can survive only a week. Now ask me how can I control water underground?"

The three gasped as water started seeping out of their pores, if she wanted, she could take all the water in their body and use it to her own will. Thinking fast, she shot the water back inside of them, taking them by surprise. "Water is pure, it can also be deadly. There's no question that I can use my ability underground."

Beck lifted his eyebrows as the leaders continued to talk amongst themselves, they were _all_ plenty strong, it seemed. He cleared his throat and the leaders quickly ran over to him. "Now, if we're all ready, we'll begin our descent. I need you all to focus. This is serious and can mean winning or losing the war against darkness." The leaders nodded and Jonah tapped a button on his belt. The group stilled as the elevator descended. Beck turned his gaze to the three women and scrunched his face with curiosity. Women elementals were storm controllers, so how did they manage to become tribal leaders without being able to use their claws? "If you don't mind me asking…Terra, Era, and Ren…how did you manage to become tribal leaders?"

Terra's eyes shifted to him. She sucked in some air and exhaled sharply. "Because we're the strongest of our tribes." The others looked to her, all eager to hear her answer. "Because we are women, we are storm controllers, a trait that male elementals _cannot_ do, but _all_ elementals, male and female, do have the claws inside them. However, female elementals never truly learn how to use their claws, but there are the rare cases where the female can mentally, emotionally, and physically deal with the painful process of learning. Usually, it is so painful that most women don't endure it, it is more painful of a process than any man could possibly endure. We three _have _endured that process and proven ourselves to be exceptional warriors, so much so, that we've earned our place as leaders within the tribes."

"That is fantastic." He was proud to hear that, while at the same time, he had a little trouble imagining the ordeal that these women must have gone through with all that practice and training.

When they made it to the tunnels, the women stepped off first, all of them were poised and ready. The men followed and Beck's brow furrowed as they entered a network of tunnels. Terra stood before one tunnel, rubbing her chin as she gazed down. "I'm not too sure this would be the proper way…" There were eight tunnels total, one for each of them. "We may have to split up. Divide and conquer. I'm sure all the tunnels lead out to the room we're headed for, but we'll want to clean out _all_ the tunnels before dealing with the one that's in the core room."

"Right." It made sense to him. If they all took one tunnel, they could clear that one of the shadow demons, but it left seven other tunnels that could be filled with demons that would empty out into the core. "Not only that, but the hostages could be in any one of the tunnels. So, Terra's right, our best tactic is to divide and conquer."

"Sounds good to me," Zoran replied with a grin. He could light the entire tunnel if he had to. Terra stepped towards the tunnel before her and heard a swift rushing noise. The others clearly heard it as well, so Zoran moved ahead and lit his claws up. "Allow me…" The tunnel became bright, revealing a giant black worm rushing at them. "Whoa!"

Terra growled and threw her hands up in the air. "I got this." The tunnel started to quake and break apart. The group watched as smoke started to fill the tunnel until the entire thing collapsed, killing the worm inside. Dirt flew out and landed on her. She chuckled and turned her head towards the others. "Now there's seven tunnels."

"That _does _help a bit," Beck added almost sarcastically. He hummed a tune and started counting off each tunnel with his finger. "Okay Zoran, you take that tunnel on the far left. Era, take the neighboring tunnel. Terra, you've got the tunnel on the far right, and Ren, you take the tunnel between hers and the one that just collapsed." They nodded and quickly moved to the tunnels they were tasked with. Rama, Phoenix, and Jonah still stood with no task. There were three tunnels left, the three in the middle. "Rama, take the one on the left. Phoenix and Jonah, you two take the one on the right. I'll take the middle one, should be fine on my own."

With a collective agreement, everyone took off, preparing themselves for whatever lay ahead.

* * *

><p>Nice to see all the tribal leaders in action, right? Let me know what you think. Looks like we've learned a few things too.<p> 


	54. Battling the Elements

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 54 (Battling the Elements)<p>

Ren made it halfway through the tunnel, she hadn't seen much in the way of shadow creatures, give or take one or two. Her breathing had grown heavy from the steep uphill climb that the tunnel had turned into. The tunnel was steadily becoming vertical with each passing step she took. It was now turning into more of a climb than anything. Her fear became true when she found herself facing a dirt wall rising into the sky. She cracked her neck and shot her claws from her knuckles. "Where the hell did they come up with this?" No time to complain, only climb.

With a grunt she leapt up and pushed her claws into the mound. She pulled her arm from the wall and replaced them a bit higher up, then pulled herself upwards. She wasn't in as good of shape as the others, which was odd. Her fighting style was more fluid than one would think, but her lung capacity was nil. What she lacked in stamina, she made up for in quantity and power. Who could resist the rush of water slamming against them?

Sure, she was the underdog of the tribal leaders. Everyone looked down on her because she didn't talk much, nor was she quite as strong. Her movements were nowhere near as swift as the wind or as strong as the earth, nor did she shine as bright as the light. She was extremely short, about five feet tall, but did that really matter? Perhaps, since she was shorter than most, they could walk all over her, but there was one thing that everyone misunderstood, the one thing that made _her_ the leader of the water tribe above all else.

Ren finally pulled herself to the top of the hill and gazed down, it would be a steep slide. Only, at the bottom of the long hill, there were nearly hundreds of shadow creatures waiting for her. They shifted their eyes to her and started cackling. "Aw hell…" She shifted her eyes to the side and narrowed them as the creatures started rushing towards her. Without worrying, she recalled just how much water was in the body of one of these creatures, and there it was, the thing that everyone overlooked. She was almost _always_ calm under pressure, as calm and quiet as water. No matter how silent, how cool, how collected, or how calm a body of water looked, it was still _very _deadly. "We're elementals, we don't _need_ to have a source in order to generate _anything_."

The creatures all stilled and watched as she lifted her hand in the air. Their bodies began to tremble and sweat, then the sweat seeped into the walls. After five minutes of this, Ren's lips turned upwards and she slammed her hands together. As this happened, the water shot out of the walls, increasing in quantity and pressure. The creatures screamed as her water started to fill the tunnel, drowning them all. Smoke rose from the water, signifying the deaths, and it evaporated into the air. She tilted her head to the right and folded her arms over her chest.

"Hmph, it's always a nice time for a swim, I suppose. At least that's one place I don't run out of breath."

In Era's tunnel, she walked with a mist surrounding her. She'd contracted it from her own breath, and turned it into gas. So far, shadow demons she met were dumb enough to charge at her and breath in the vapor. When they did this, they would change from black to a very dark purple color, next they would fall to their deaths. Perhaps the poison air reflected herself, she always contemplated this. From a very young age, it felt like she was just toxic to everyone around her, and that always pushed her to grow stronger.

When she was just a baby, learning her powers of the element, she'd been suckling her mother and wound up poisoning the woman's breast somehow, causing a cancer that no one was able to cure. Her father abandoned her after that, so she raised herself. No one wanted to touch the girl who lived and breathed poison, but it wasn't her fault she couldn't control it.

After all this time, she did learn to control it, and now, she was able to direct it more as a weapon than anything else. Just rushing air out onto an enemy was hardly enough, she _wanted_ to poison them, she wanted to kill anyone that messed with her. She could never have a good romance, because if she tried to kiss anyone, she might kill them. She could never be around people, as the very air she breathed might cause someone to become gravely ill. It was this very reason that she was the tribe leader that very few new about. When one became the tribe leader, it was because they beat the last one, and any candidates, in battle. When she met the former leader, she killed him without meaning to, as she had been so nervous that just hyperventilating filled the entire room with her venom. To this day, no one ever challenged her.

She turned her eyes to the side as several creatures ran for her. Once more, she rolled her eyes and stood as the creatures tackled her to the ground and started to claw at her. She waited and watched with boredom as the creatures started hacking and falling off her. "You would think…that you'd learn by now…all I _am_ is poison."

"Good," spoke a demon from behind. She raised an eyebrow and slowly stood up as the creatures gasped out their final breath. She turned to see a black creature on is hind legs with thick arms and two fingers with claws on them, the demon's head was long and shaped like a bar, its eyes were crimson and its teeth were sharp like daggers. "I thought you'd be easy to kill because you were an air controller, but if you can turn that air into a poisonous vapor, then I can fight you…"

"Is that so?"

"I am a poison demon. You can't kill me with your air." Era scoffed and clenched her fists, shooting her claws out.

"Fine. I'll fight you with these." She never really used her claws, she'd had them since birth. She never knew why she was able to use them so early, or even how, but whatever the case had been, she never trained with them. She was not very acrobatic, as one who controls air ought to be, but that made plenty of sense for someone who relied so heavily on gas. "I assume you're the last one in this tunnel?"

"Yep" The demon charged towards her, startling her, and opened his mouth to release a greenish gas into her face. She began coughing and flailed her hand through the air, throwing the gas off to the side. As she did this, the demon charged around her and slammed its tail into her lower back. She staggered forward and quickly gained her balance by using the wind around her to adjust. The demon snarled and licked its lips. "You can't _possibly_ defeat me. I'll devour you for myself."

"Don't get so cocky." She lunged forward and thrust her claws into his face. He let out a grunt and his head flew upwards, the claws could be seen beneath the folds of his skin. Era smirked and tore the claws outwards, grinning as blood fell onto the ground. "I might cut out your tongue before you can so much as get a nibble out of me."

"You wench!" The demon grabbed her throat and slammed her against the nearby wall. She gasped as he began to cut off her windpipe. She started to struggle as his blood drenched her armor. "Even _you _can't breathe if someone cuts off access to your lungs. Not so tough when someone manages to get a hold of you, are you now?" The demon began laughing, as though it already _won_ the fight.

Era let out a grunt as the eye around her pupils began to turn a bright blue color. Her hands closed up and she slowly brought her forearms to point towards the demon. "I said…don't get _cocky_." She thrust her claws forward, punching into his chest and through his lungs. His eyes widened with pain as his lungs collapsed. The oxygen around him parted from his head and he could no longer breathe any air, making his death even quicker. He released her and collapsed to his hands and knees, grasping at his throat and crying out for air. Era stood over him with narrows eyes and a trembling fist. As the demon looked to her, his eyes begging for mercy, she raised her claws, holding them down vertically. "I'm poison to anyone that touches me. There is a reason for that…" With the sudden haste of a guillotine, her claws slammed down into his neck, killing him almost instantly. She turned her gaze to the wall near her and heard the earth rumbling from a distance, clearly Terra was handling her creatures with, or without, much skill. Of course, that woman never needed skill, mother nature was deadly enough on its own. Thinking fast, she crouched down in time for a vine to shoot all the way through the tunnel wall and start forming several leaves. She sighed and cupped her mouth, "Careful next time, Terra!"

Rama ran swift through his tunnel, slashing and cutting every creature he came across. He had to be fast, he had to be sudden, as these demons had very similar powers of darkness that he did. It was almost like a curse for him, having been born in the Dark Tribe, therefore deemed practically _useless_ in the war against the shadows. He was out to prove that the Dark Tribe had what it took to fight and win this war.

He somersaulted in the air, flying above one of the creatures. He punched his claws down and stabbed the demon in the head. When he landed on his feet, he gazed over his shoulder and huffed, three small demons were growling at him. His lip turned upwards and a black circle formed beneath him. As he saluted the demons, he sank into the shadowy circle and moved along the ground. The demons looked around, clueless, as the ground was pitch black. Rama slowly rose behind the demons, smirking darkly.

"Boo." The demons swirled around just as he slashed his claws through their necks. Their bodies fell and evaporated into smoke. He never really felt so confident before, but the run in this long as hell tunnel was truly helping him feel better about his own abilities. He really wanted to give something to show to the Royal Family that he deserved that spot on the royal guard. These creatures weren't too difficult to fight, which was an amazing fact. "It's a pity I can't use the dome on them…"

He scraped his claws together and started walking off. His favorite attack was that of the dark dome, which blinded anyone except the user, or someone with the powers of light. It was soundproof to the point that no one could hear anything outside, and no one outside could hear the screams of the victims inside. Of course, these shadow creatures could likely see well enough without worry.

As he walked, a powerful blast struck him from the side. He crashed against a wall and hissed as his left arm cracked against it. "What the hell!" His eyes fell onto a man with a long black spear. The man was tall, thin, and had shaggy black hair that fell in front of his pale skin. "Who are you?"

"Nazar…" Thick black wings shot out from his back and a scowl formed at his face. "Third in command beneath my father. One rank below my sister, the General of the Shadow's Royal Guard." Rama felt his heart pulse and took a slight step back, this was the Angel of Death's _son?_ How the hell could he fight this one? Nazar slashed his spear through the air and pointed it at Rama. "Are you prepared, Elemental Dark?"

"When the _hell_ did the Angel of Death find time to have children?"

"Hecate and I are twins, for the record. Our father may be as old as time itself, but we have been around for five hundred years." The strange thing was, this man looked to be about twenty years of age, but yet, the angel of death had no physical age. "Now I asked you. Are you prepared to die?" Rama chuckled nervously and closed his eyes. Whatever he did, he had to do fast.

"I got the short end of the stick then. The tunnel with the strongest one here…great." Not only did he have to beat this guy, but killing him might piss the top guy off quite a bit. "Aren't you supposed to be guarding the core, though?"

"Our _pet_ guards the core."

"Pet?"

"You'd like to know…" Nazar smirked maliciously and moved forward. "Wouldn't you?" Rama swallowed hard and waited as Nazar rushed him. Thinking fast, he swept his claws forward, but merely shot through an afterimage of the demon. When he realized his mistake, he glanced back in time to see Nazar throwing his spear forward.

"No!" The spear pierced into his back and he quickly ran forward. Fortunately, the spear didn't cut in all that deep, otherwise he would be having some serious issues. He twisted around, running backwards, and threw his hands forward, blasting off a dark laser. Nazar sneered and swung his spear downward, extinguishing the blast with ease. "Oh come on!"

"You're _useless_." The words stung his chest and he quickly moved to a halt. Useless? That was indeed how he felt. He bowed his head as the demon angel ran forward and slammed the spear into his gut. He let out a bellowing yell as the sharp point tore through his back. Nazar laughed and held the spear in place as Rama's head fell, his chin touching to his chest. That spear had all the power, all the strength, so was this what made Nazar so powerful? Just as the Angel of Death had his scythe? Dark sickle blasts appeared around him and cut into his body. "Fall by the spear of Nazar!" Rama's eyes widened as Nazar pushed the spear in some more. He clenched his teeth amid the blood and slowly wrapped his hand around the spear's handle.

"I might be useless against the shadows with my dark powers, but _you_ are too cocky for your own good." He cut off the demon's laughter by hacking off the hand holding onto the spear. Nazar let out a powerful shout and jolted backwards. Rama let out a firm grunt and tore the spear from his body. Blood ran down his arms and drenched the bar of the spear. He turned his gaze to Nazar and craned his neck to the side. Nazar held onto the bloody stump of an arm and glared at Rama.

"How the hell are you able to hold that? No one can touch it but my own flesh and blood." His eyes widened fearfully as Rama's blood started to sink back into his body. Rama shut his eyes and breathed in as all his wounds started to close. "What in the…"

"There's so much you don't know about me…but since I'm guessing you are who you say you are, the third in command of the Shadow Realm, I have all that I need to know. However, unlike you, I am _good_." Grey wings sprout from his back and he quickly charged forward, slamming the spear into Nazar's chest. Nazar gasped and his wings drooped towards the ground. Rama swiftly spun around, slashing the spear out of Nazar's body and slamming his claws through the man's neck. "Oh, that one was for my mother, by the way…" The earth seemed to tremble as a dark dome formed around the two.

Darkness clouded Nazar's mind as fear gripped at him, a fear worse than even the shadows. He wasn't dying? How was he not dying! He felt the rush of cold steel along his body, his frozen body, too stiff to move. Blood seeped from his arm. Where was he? What was going on? His arms stretched out to the sides and he let out a fierce grunt as the spear shot out of his chest.

Rise up! Rise up! Why couldn't he rise? Was this fear truly that paralyzing? His eyes widened as his wings were torn from his body. Blood gushed from his back and he fell forward to his hands. Red liquid fell from his mouth and landed on the ground. How was he still living? All this hacking away, all this torture, no one should endure so much!

"All my life I've searched for the man that attacked my mother, the man that contributed to half my DNA. My mother told me he was the third in command of the Shadow Realm, she told me his name, _your_ name! Now you see why _I_ am the leader of my tribe? God forbid I ever reveal my wings, but I thought I'd show them to you, to use them just this once." The dome started to fall and Nazar gazed up pitifully as Rama closed his grey wings around him. "You are _nothing_ to me."

"H-Hecate and…F-Father…will destroy you…" Rama leaned in close as Nazar's energy was slowly absorbed into his wings.

"I'll be _waiting_ for them. Tell you what…I'll let you die, but by the darkness in me, it'll be slow and painful. Enjoy death in your own darkness…" He pushed his claws into Nazar's gut and spun them around, twisting Nazar's intestines around. He pulled them out and growled as Nazar fell onto his back, moaning painfully

Closing his eyes, Rama slashed the spear through the air, pointing it down at the ground. As it vanished in his hand, his wings retracted and he continued on down the tunnel. Maybe, just maybe, he could prove more beneficial to the Elemental Realm than he thought. He gazed into the distance and softly exhaled. There was a light, the end of the tunnel. Beck would be waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Now <em>there's<em> a shock. Next chapter, Beck battles the worst of them all!


	55. Grueling Restoration!

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 55 (Grueling Restoration)<p>

Beck stood in front of the core with his arms at his side and his eyes wide. Besides the core being a giant crystal ball, the actual room did allow all the tunnels to eventually run into this place. Before his very eyes, he was witnessing a transformation. The Shadows 'pet' consisted of a demon capable of changing into demons representing the elements, something he was certain that he'd been warned about before. His heart throbbed inside him as he shifted his gaze at the remaining tunnels. Where was everyone? He'd been the first to arrive.

One tunnel had water draining out of it while another had three streaks of fire shooting out. The tunnel Zoran went into was flashing rapidly. Era's tunnel smelt of gaseous fumes, which worried Beck just a tad. Terra's tunnel had rocks and grass rolling out of it. Rama's tunnel had a stream of blood creeping from it. If they showed up at all, now would be a golden time, because the creature that was forming in front of him was _not_ as easy on the eyes as he'd hoped.

First up was a creature of stone, which resembled a bull with very sharp horns. "Hello!" The creature bellowed out. "I am Rock, the first form of the Shadow Realm's pet demon. There are six forms in total, if you _survive_, you may be lucky to see them all." The demon laughed maliciously and Beck spared no time in running after him and slashing at him with his claws. Unfortunately, his claws simply bounced off him.

"Shit!" The stone demon bellowed out his laughter again and slammed a heavy fist towards Beck, ready to crush him in one blow. It didn't help that this demon was three times his height. Beck jumped out of the way and quickly glanced back in time to see the demon throwing his horns at him. "Come on!" He jumped up just as the horn struck beneath him. He landed upon the horn and began running along it, trying to think up a plan for this rock demon. He _could_ use water, but that might take a while. Rock didn't erode _that_ quickly.

"Get off me, puny human." The creature rose and started running backwards toward the wall. Beck's eyes widened and he quickly jumped off the horn and onto the creature's snout, in just enough time for the demon to crash. He emitted a nervous chuckle and sent an explosion of fire into the demon's face, jumping off and landing on the ground. Rock's hand rushed to his face as he howled in anger. Beck turned back and watched as part of the demon's face started to crumble. "My face! You took a chunk of my face!"

"Whoa…" Beck stared as the monster roared. From where he was standing, he could see a huge hole where that explosion hit him. Then it struck him, explosions were _key_ to destroying this demon. Not only that, but the demon _was_ made up of earth. Just as he thought up a plan, the demon smacked him to the side with his large hand. Beck yelled and flew into a wall. He coughed and turned his head to his right arm. He smirked as pebbles and vines surrounded his claws. "Okay big bad and ugly, let's rock. No pun intended…"

Rock threw a fist at Beck, laughing at the ridiculousness of Beck's statement. Beck countered and thrust his claws into the demon's fist, he managed to use earth's power to create holes in the fist. Next, fire shot out through the demon's arm, blowing off the giant stones. The demon roared and moved his remaining hand over the gaping hole were his arm used to be. "Not a bad hit, elemental king, not a bad hit at all." Beck huffed and started shifting sideways on the ground.

"Yeah well, there's more where _that _came from. Now that I know how to wound you, this battle should go a little easier for me." He lifted his right arm and placed his left hand over his right wrist. Narrowing his eyes, he delivered three powerful fire blasts into Rock's chest. The demon roared as his chest started to crumble. Seeing how successful it was, he continued to fire the blasts until he came to a smooth looking, black surface beneath all the rock. "What the?"

"My second form…I am now, _Lava_." The demon laughed as an ashen looking arm shot out from where his prior arm had been amputated. Beck uttered a curse and watched as the demon shed his exterior body to become Lava. Lava was a very large, not quite as large as the bull, demon with a rectangular shaped head. In place of his mouth was fire, in which the top portion of his head seemed to float on. Fire erupted from his broad shoulders and his entire body was reminiscent of flaming cracks that appeared as though they were veins.

"Well. Hello there Lava, and how do you do?"

"I'm burning mad!" Lava opened his mouth and spat fire at Beck. Beck's eyes widened and he quickly ran to the side. He glared up at Lava and pointed an accusing finger at the demon.

"You really shouldn't have done that! Besides, fire's not hard for me."

"Oh _really_, now?" Lava roared with laughter as Beck flattened his gaze. A bubble surrounded him as he lifted his watery claws towards the demon. Lava raised an eyebrow and frowned as a giant wave of water rushed out from Beck's arms. "Shit…" There was no room to dodge, he was, after all, a giant target. Lava put his arms in front of his face and yelled as he was blasted by the wave.

"Water is my primary element." The demon hissed as the water splashed onto the ground, his fire was put out, and he was nothing but a body made up of ash and soot. Beck grinned and used his air element to fly onto the top of the demon and punch down into his head. The demon roared as his body cracked and fell into a pile of ash. "Looks like you've just been cremated!" Beck landed on his feet and smirked triumphantly.

"Quit with the horrible puns already!" Beck raised an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder. His heart sank when he saw the ash liquefying and turning blue. "I am now Water, my third form." Beck's expression fell flat. How cliché, the demon turned into the very thing that stopped him once before. He watched as the demon grew into a very humanoid lizard form, made up of transparent water and holding an icy trident in his right hand. Beck could see the heart beating in the demon's chest, so perhaps that was the thing he needed to destroy.

"You make your weakness appear so out there, I just can't believe how pitiful it is." There had to be a catch, something about his forms that this demon wash hiding. The creature laughed and threw his icy trident at Beck.

"I will freeze you and drown you with my almighty power!" Beck attempted to leap to the side, but the trident shot his foot and froze it on the ground. He cursed under his breath and quickly looked up as the demon shot the trident at him once more. "Die you worthless piece of shit!"

"I'm sorry, but no thanks!" He swung his right arm over and flipped over to the Light element, zapping the trident as it collided with his claws. The water demon's eyes widened as electricity shot along the trident and into his body, electrocuting him and shattering the trident. "Phew, that was a close one…" Fire swirled around his claws and he quickly melted the ice on his leg. He did _not_ want to end up an ice sculpture. "Now let's see how _you_ like it." His left hand became icy and wet. He shot it into the demon's leg, turning his body into solid ice, slowly but surely. The demon screamed out and attempted to break free, but his entire lower body had become ice.

"No! Damn you! Mark my words, I will kill you. Whether it be in this form or not."

"I think that was the point of your _prior_ forms, which failed, might I remind you." The demon hissed and flailed his arms upwards, becoming solid ice. Beck leapt back with a heavy pant, all this fighting was starting to tire him out. Where _were_ the leaders? "Okay…time to either melt you or boil you. One way or another, your heart's going to bust." He slammed his flaming claws into the sculpture and let out a powerful shout as fire started shooting out into the body. The ice slowly began to melt, with liquid water dripping down onto Beck's face. After a good five minutes, the demon was nothing but a puddle of water with his heart on top, still beating.

He walked over to the orb and leaned against the base that it rested on. Sweat drenched him and his lungs felt like they were on fire. He had to keep going, one way or another. "Just keep fighting…until they make it…keep fighting…" The water started to shrink and evaporate into a fine mist. Beck watched with growing eyes and growing fear as the gas formed a giant phoenix made of cloud. "Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me! Can't a guy catch a breath of air?"

The giant bird of air rushed towards him and he quickly rolled to the side, he had a feeling he did not want to be touching this bird anytime soon. As he ran across the room, he looked back to study the flying creature. How was he supposed to attack a giant mass of air? He stopped at the wall and turned around, pressing his back against it. His chest heaved and his breath clenched in his lungs as the giant bird rested in front of him. Gaining a closer look, he saw a dark square within the bird's chest, perhaps he could cling to that block, and what would happen if he stabbed into it?

The demon's clouded beak opened and a ball of green gas formed within it. Beck's eyes widened as the sweat dripped down his face. "Aw shit, _gas_?" He held his breath and covered his mouth with his shirt as the gas drifted onto him. He clenched his eyes shut and moaned as the bitter gas stung him, burned him. He clenched his free fist and used the air element to shoot the gas away from him. Once free from the vicious poison, he started into a frenzy of coughs. "Got to keep pushing…even if it _kills_ me, I _won't_ let up!" The demon cawed and shot up into the sky. Beck growled and opened his bloodshot eyes. He threw his hands toward the ground and flew up after the demon. "You're not getting away from me!"

His arms outstretched as the bird turned its head back at him and screeched violently. His lips formed an oval and he blew the air away from the block, revealing it to be made of wood. He smirked and clung to it with his claws. The phoenix howled with fury and started to fly backwards, crushing Beck against the walls. He let out a shout and ignored the beating. His body was covered in blood, and his arms were going limp. He clenched his teeth and pulled his right hand back.

"Die you oversized asswipe!" He shoved the claws into the wooden block and felt them pierce something. The bird howled in agony as blood gushed from the three holes left in the block. Beck rolled onto his back and closed his eyes as the bird took a nose dive to the ground. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

Tears brimmed his eyes as the air demon vanished and sent him plummeting towards the ground . Thinking fast, he used his own air to flip himself upright. He landed on his feet and glanced over as the wooden box landed on the ground and split open, revealing a punctured heart. He took a sigh and started walking towards the heart.

"Wait, King Beckett!" Beck stopped and looked back to see Zoran running for him, his hand outstretched. Behind Zoran was Era, Terra, Ren, and Rama. Jonah and Phoenix were running from the opposite sides. Just as they reached him, he was blown back by a sudden explosion from the heart. Jonah caught him and looked up as a beautiful white wolf with large wings danced around in the sky. It had a collar on him with a blue diamond gem encrusted in its chest. "It's the Light Demon…"

"Shit, Zoran, start healing Beck!" Jonah called out. Zoran nodded and began dragging the now unconscious king to the side of the room. Jonah swallowed hard as he stared at the wolf. How could such a beautiful thing be evil? He wasn't about to stand around and find out, though. They hadn't found the hostages yet, but he had a feeling that they might be sealed away somewhere. "Okay, whoever can fight this thing, I recommend you do so _now_, because I have a pretty good feeling Light isn't going to do much to him."

"I can do this," Rama said while bravely stepping forward. He wasn't as exhausted as the others. Jonah and Phoenix appeared to have taken quite a beating, both were caked with dried blood. Zoran couldn't do a thing while healing Beck's wounds. Ren didn't look too bad off, but at the same time, what could her water do to this thing? Era wouldn't do much to it and Terra probably wouldn't manage to grab it all that well, but she could try. "Terra, help me out. Phoenix, you too."

"Got it." Terra pointed her hands forward and vines shot out, grabbing the demon by its legs. Light howled as Phoenix set the vines aflame. The fire rushed towards the demon, but fizzled out when it struck him.

"The hell?" The group watched as the demon bit the four vines, sending a burst of electricity down them. Terra's eyes widened as the energy shot into her body and sent her flying into a wall. The wolf spread its wings and dove down at the group. It eyed Rama closely and roared as fire burned in its eyes. Rama spread his legs out and smirked.

"Yeah that's right. I killed your master. What are you going to do about it?" He put his hands together and spun like a baseball pitcher, throwing a blast of dark energy at the demon. The wolf demon ignored the blast and flew through Rama. Rama's eyes widened as the light electrocuted him. He let out a scream and fell to his hands and knees. "Damn that stings!" The wolf flew up into the sky and howled. A circle of light beams formed around its body. The others watched with wide eyes as it threw the beams out at them, hitting them all and knocking them to the side.

"Damn it, this thing isn't letting up!" Phoenix was clutching his chest and growling as electricity flowed throughout his body. "Jonah, what can be done with him?" Jonah took a step back and stared at the gem, it was the only thing that looked like it wouldn't go right through this creature.

"I think maybe if we break that gem…but it might kill us by doing so." He tugged on his shirt and took a step forward. Being light himself, he shouldn't be damaged by the demon. "I think I stand the best chance here, actually, so I'll take care of this thing." Jonah met the demon's eyes and sneered as he reared his claws. The wolf howled and flew towards him. The two collided, Jonah spun his claws against the gem as the demon flew past him. The others jumped back as the wolf landed on its feet. Jonah's body twitched as the electricity left over started zapping him of his consciousness. He slowly looked over to the demon, who turned towards him. "I know I hit you…"

"It can't be…" The demon turned its head to the gem and frowned as it started to crack. It stepped forward and howled with pain as dark energy shot out of it. The attack hit Jonah and knocked him off his feet, sending him into the ground. "No! I'm not ready for this!" The others gaped as darkness cloaked the wolf and became a giant ball of darkness. Slowly, it began to form human arms, legs, head, and body. Its hair was made up of black fire while its eyes shone white.

Rama's eyes widened as he turned to the new demon. "Oh shit, it's a shadow person…" This was the most dangerous of all, nothing could cut him. "Whatever you do, don't stand in front of him, and don't get close!" The demon lifted its arm and black circles formed beneath the warriors that were still standing. Rama shifted his gaze down and shouted as black chain links grabbed at his legs. "No!"

"What is this!" Terra shouted angrily. She was slashing at the chains with her claws. Era cried out with terror as she began sinking in the hole. The others became aware they were sinking as well, but there was nothing they could do to escape.

"Damn it!" Rama formed the spear in his hand and shouted a taunt at the demon. "Take this!" He threw the spear at the demon, but it phased through him. Dark hovered over to him and phased its hand into his chest. Rama screamed out as the demon grasped his heart and squeezed it. "Get off me!" He attempted to slash through the demon in vain. Was there _nothing_ that could hit him?

"Rama! Do you have any idea what this thing is?" Ren called out. She was trying to drown the hole with her water, but nothing was working.

"It's the Dark Demon, a shadow person. This thing…is pure darkness, that's it."

Era growled and clenched her fists. "So it can't die?" She was practically completely in the black hole. What was beneath? Where was she going? The demon turned towards her and started to open its mouth. Her eyes widened as a white light formed in its mouth. "Oh no…" Rama's eyes widened and he let out a quick shout as his wings spread out from behind, surprising everyone. "Rama?"

Rama flew out of the hole, severing the chain links while doing so. The demon turned to him, releasing the blast. In a swift motion, Rama dodged and turned to see that the blast ate through the wall. "That thing will eat through anything, if it touches you, it'll leave your bones behind. This thing is a _menace_, not even the angel of death would likely touch it." He flew towards Era and grabbed her hand. She let out a yell as he pulled her from the hole. "Whatever you do, stay away from it." He continued on to pull the other leaders from their traps, something that should be impossible to escape from. The Demon pointed a finger to him and shot out a dark laser, punching a hole through Rama's body. Rama cried out and crashed to the ground.

Terra roared and dashed for the demon, punching through him with her claws. "Fuck you!" The demon phased its hand into her mind. Her eyes widened as a rush of nightmares filled her mind. "No!" She screamed out and fell to her knees, not seeing the demon's mouth opening. "They're just dreams, just dreams, not happening." She groaned and pushed the thoughts from her mind, then noticed the white blast coming at her. She let out a shout and dodged it, yet the blast still grabbed her left forearm, eating away at the skin below the elbow. It was an almost painless process, but when she noticed it, she fell and began screaming with terror.

It looked like a truly dire situation, in which all hope would be lost forever. If they died here, it was all over. Screw the universe, the King of the Elemental Realm might die. Beck opened his eyes and let out a weak moan, he wasn't fully healed yet. He watched the fighters and tried to sit up, groaning with pain. "Stay down, you're still weak," Zoran quipped. Beck groaned and held his side.

"N-No, I can't….I have to save them…"

"Why don't you let someone else save you for once," a voice reprimanded. Beck's eyes widened and his eyes flew over to the entrance where his grandfather and his Dad were standing with a scroll in his hand. The demon turned to two men and started hovering towards them. Beck couldn't believe it, his _dad_ actually came back to save the realm?

"Dad? Dad! Grandfather! Move!"

"No, my son." Frank Oliver stood beside his own father and gazed sternly at Beck. "Are you ready? Your task is to restore and lead this world to glory, can you handle it?" Beck slowly stood up, ignoring his own pain.

"Yes, without a doubt.

"Good, then your grandfather and I can trust that you are indeed ready." Beck frowned as his father turned his gaze back to the shadow person. His grandfather spoke next.

"Your father and I have taught you all you need to know. Now stand _back!_"

"Why? What are you going to do?" Beck took a step forward, but his father shouted at him to move back, in which he did as told. His heart was pounding with fear as he watched the two men open the scroll and begin reading a chant that was as old as the ages. It was a pagan chant, despite none of them being pagans, but it apparently had some secret capability.

"Son, when this is over, you must release the light in that orb into the world. We have found Jonah's family, as well as Valerie's family, they all are waiting on the surface for you to finish your job."

"Dad?" Beck's eyes glazed over as his father's and grandfather's bodies began to glow.

"Earth my body, water my blood. Air my breath, and fire my spirit. I am born of the elements. Earth my body, soil and sand. Make me strong, heart and hand…Water my blood flowing strong, lead me with your healing song. Air my breath blowing true, let my life take flight in you. Fire my spirit, burning bright, lead from darkness into _light_."

"Dad! Grandfather!" The demon started to open its mouth as the men continued speaking the chant. Everyone awoke and swallowed hard as the men appeared to leave their bodies. Their right arms were made up of fire, their left arms made up of water, their right legs made up of earth, and their left legs were made up of swirling air. Their heads became bright, made up of light. Just as their bodies started falling backwards, the demon's white blast cloaked them. Their spirits rushed through the dark demon, attacking it with a bright light. "NO!" Beck fell to his knees and tears ran down his cheeks. "Dad! Grandfather!" The demon stared silently into the sky as it exploded into black smoke, vanishing away in the air. Beck fell to his hands and punched the ground, he never wanted to _lose_ them. "Why? Why…"

"Beck…" He felt Jonah's hand on his shoulder and looked up with a frown. "They gave their lives for us, for this world. But look…" Jonah pointed to the orb and Beck's gaze followed. He gasped softly as all six elements were flashing together. Slowly, he moved to his feet, limping towards the orb. The other fighters moved up behind them and Beck gazed on with his tears silently dripping from his chin. "That's what their soul has done, the souls of two kings. Release them…restore a broken world…"

"Y-Yes…Dad and Grandpa didn't give their lives so we could cry…" Beck slowly climbed onto the base and carefully put his hand to the orb, weeping softly. He sucked in a breath as the others moved up and put their hands onto the orb as well, all of them would devote their power and strength for the revival of the Elemental Realm. "This world was once a strong, lush, beautiful world. My father, my grandfather, my ancestors, _our_ ancestors grew up knowing this land and they had the misfortune of witnessing its ruin. Now, together, we will release these souls, these powers, the forces of nature, and restore the world to its former glory."

His eyes drifted over and his lips curled into a smile. Rama was standing strong, despite the hole that was slowly healing. Terra had a scowl on her face and a bandage over her amputated arm, her other hand was gently on the orb. Everyone, despite their wounds, was so ready to give their all. He was proud of every one of them.

"Just so you all know, I couldn't have gotten here without _any_ of you. Let's do this, guys." They nodded and Beck placed his other hand to the orb. He felt all of his elements circling around inside of him, as though being called by the orb. He closed his eyes and started pouring the six elements into the orb. The others did the same. Then with a bright flash, everything within the orb shot out through the ground and into the air.

The people of the world watched the blast lift up and cover the sky. They lifted their dominant hands into the sky as their body began to glow, all seemingly knowing just what must be done. As if the work of magic, their powers drifted to meet the powerful blast that was growing to encompass the entire globe.

The shadow creatures screamed in terror and in pain as the blast, like a poison, started snowing down on them and the ground. With each touch onto the ground, a crack sealed and grass or water grew. The world started to return to its former glory as the shadow creatures began smoking and bawling in defeat. Lush grass, crystal waters, cool breezes, warm air, bright skies, all mixed and returned to life. Buildings were restored and landmarks returned. The Elemental Realm revealed itself as looking like a second, but much larger and more beautiful, Planet Earth.

The process of restoration took an hour, and when it was all over, the warriors were celebrating with their families in the surface. Jonah was happy to finally see his family again, and they were grateful that he had a part in the whole thing. Valerie was thrilled to have her whole family safe and sound, although they were not too keen about her having a baby.

The entire realm was bright with celebration as they could no longer be touched by the Shadow Realm, not even Sinjin could get in. As all of the celebration was taking place, Beck was standing silently on the balcony of his castle, gazing into the sky as the breeze blew through his hair. He felt Jade put her hands and chin on his shoulder. "Your dad and grandfather did the right thing, Beck."

"I know, but I feel like…"

"I wouldn't question it, they died for the world they loved, and you would have done the same."

"That's true…" He breathed in and closed his eyes. He knew the work wasn't done just yet, they still had to defeat the Shadow Realm, no matter the cost. He would make his father and grandfather proud of him. Jade kissed his cheek and started to head inside. She put her hand on the door and glanced back at him.

"Do come inside whenever you're ready." He spoke no words and waited for Jade to reenter. He exhaled gently and imagined his father and Grandfather looking down on him from the sky.

"You won't have died for nothing. I will destroy the Shadow Realm. For you and for everyone. It will be done…"

* * *

><p>Finally, after all that, the Elemental Realm has been <em>restored!<em> In an epic few chapters, the greatest realm is safely restored. Things are rapidly approaching the end. I only updated all these just now because when I get to the Final Showdown, the battle with Sinjin spans over a few chapters, I will not be putting all of those in one sitting together.


	56. Psychic Prison

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 56 (The Psychic Prison)<p>

"This is it," Robbie said as he stood at the castle gates with Cat, Shane and Anna. Nevel was waiting for them at the roof of the castle, a perfect place for this final showdown with the Blood King. Robbie didn't want anyone getting hurt that didn't need to, so he kept it limited to just these few people. It had been a week of preparation after the rescue of the Elemental Realm, so this battle seemed so little compared to that. Still, it had to be done. The Psychic Realm was the last realm that allowed access with the Shadow Realm, and Robbie was going to change that today. Cat was going to help due to the fact that this realm was going to join with her realm later on, so she already felt a connection to it besides with Robbie. "When we get there, there is no holding back, no matter what. Giving up is _not_ an option. Whatever he throws at us, we have to be ready."

"Don't let him read your thoughts," Shane replied. "And whatever you do, don't think about the plan." Robbie nodded to himself and clenched his eyes shut. Cat, Shane and Anna were going to distract Nevel and fight while Robbie conjured up the psychic prison, which was basically a cube that locked its victim up inside for all eternity, no chance of death or escape, and it was sent into the far depths of the universe. It also sealed off any psychic powers, so Nevel would stand absolutely no chance of escape. It would take up almost all of Robbie's energy to do this and Nevel had to truly be weakened for him to pull it off successfully. He was calling on his friends to use as much strength as they could muster.

"I'll be certain of that. Now let's go…Cat, do you have your form of choice?" Cat tilted her head and smirked as she recalled the giant that Robbie and his team killed so long ago. She could mimic that armor with any form, so that meant she could easily don that armor and Nevel would be unable to hurt her. She tried to imagine that armor on Nevel himself and slowly transformed into the form. Robbie's eyebrows rose and she grinned. "How appropriate, Cat...turn into the guy we're trying to kill."

"I know, right? Anyway, let's do this! But first…" She removed the helmet and set it over Robbie's head. "So he can't read your mind, of course."

"Got it." Now they were all ready to go. They flew along the massive castle walls until finally reaching the top where Nevel stood amid the center, arms crossed and eyes narrow. As the four landed, he lowered his arms and tilted his head to the right. He had been expecting them, clearly.

"About fucking time, I'm going to look forward to kicking your asses." His eyes fell upon Robbie and narrowed. His lips curled into a scoffing smirk. "Get that ridiculous looking helmet off your head…but even more surprising…" His thumb pointed out to Cat and a snicker left his lips. "Not a bad copy, I'd say it's a rather handsome appearance."

"Yeah, shut up you narcissistic freak." Shane created a blast right in front of Nevel, knocking him back, and perhaps cutting his ego down a couple pegs. Nevel growled and wiped the soot off his face from the blast. With an angry yell, he snapped his fingers and set off an array of explosions running along the roof and towards the group. Cat waved her hand and sent the explosions back at Nevel.

Anna ran behind him and shot her sword into his back. He let out a loud shout and spun around. Once his eyes landed on her, she lifted into the sky. She held his glare and attempted to twist his neck off like the cap on a bottle. He broke her telekinesis and snapped her arm back. "Ah!" He dropped her onto the building and laughed as she held her broken arm. Shane reached forward and started boiling Nevel's blood. Nevel groaned and turned around, glaring at Shane.

"You think you can kill me that easily? Fool!" He shifted his eyes to the side and Shane went flying across the roof. Robbie gasped and extended his hand, catching Shane before he fell off. Shane landed on his feet and mock saluted Robbie.

"Thanks Robbie. Now…" Shane rushed towards Nevel and stopped, leaning forward and pushing his arms out. Nevel raised an eyebrow and suddenly coughed up blood, his entire ribcage had just collapsed.

"Shit!" He fell to his knees and started focusing on repairing his ribs. As he was concentrating on this, Anna walked up behind him. He quickly turned his head in time to be kicked in the jaw. His body then rolled and bounced along the ground, stopping just at the edge. "You little wench…" He hissed and slowly pushed himself up. "I'm going to murder you." He threw his arm up and once more, Anna found herself floating in the air. Her limbs started stretching out and she began screaming for air. "You see! You see what you get for standing against me!"

"Let her go!" Cat shouted with anger. Nevel felt a stabbing pain in his head and broke focus, dropping Anna and grabbing for his head. "You little…" He turned to her and tried to lift her, but the armor kept him from doing anything. His eyes grew as Cat's lip curled into a smirk. "Your armor really does work, Nevel!"

"Y-You bitch!"

"I don't appreciate that…" Nevel's hands flew to his throat as Cat started clenching her fist. He gasped for air and started uttering curses. Suddenly Nevel's shoulders exploded in a rush of blood, he turned his head to see Anna glaring at him with a wide grin. Four people was too much for him to handle, but he couldn't escape! "So you've never dealt with this many people fighting you at once? We'll aren't you a weak little coward then?"

"Shut up!"

Shane moved forward, holding his index finger and middle finger in front of his face. "That's no way to talk to a lady, Nevel." Shane curled his fingers inwards and Nevel's heart began racing. He gasped for air once more and gripped his chest. He wasn't sure if he was having a heart attack or having heartburn.

"Damn you and your fire telekinetics!" Once the pain subsided, he stood and stretched his palm out. Shane was thrown backwards, then slammed into the castle. "You think you can win?" Shane turned his head forward and shrugged his shoulders.

"What I think doesn't really matter all that much, as compared to what I _know_." Shane tore himself from Nevel's telekinesis and somersaulted onto his feet. He stretched his fingers out and locked into Nevel once more. Nevel's face became strained as he felt his intestines moving within him. Next, his bladder began filling up to the point that it was painful. "I wonder, will your stomach explode?"

"Cut it out!"

"I'd rather not. You see, as many insides of yours I can destroy, the better." Nevel roared and clenched his fist. Shane paused for a brisk moment and let out a shout as his left wrist bone shattered inside of him. Suddenly Nevel had the upper hand on him and was starting to crack his bones.

"Now who's got the upper hand? It's _I." _Shane clenched his teeth together as Nevel lifted Shane's body in the air. "Now, you _will_ die, I'll make sure of that." Just as Shane's bones started cracking inside and his organs began to swell, Anna shoved her sword into Nevel's chest. Nevel coughed up blood and his arm fell limp as he turned his gaze to Anna. "Why you little…"

"Payback for my family, for my friends, I'm helping our _true_ king to destroy you." Nevel laughed for a minute, then without hesitation, grabbed her neck and leaned dangerously close.

"You would be wise to _not_ interfere."

"And you would be wise to get out of my face." She closed her eyes and Nevel found himself flying back once more. Cat lifted her hand and grabbed Nevel's body out of the air, guiding it to the point of one of the towers, then slamming him down on it. He screamed out and roared his irritation.

"Ooh that looked painful, did I do that?" Nevel managed to pull himself from the tower and fly towards the group. Cat put her hand forward and Nevel came to a halt. "Sorry Nevel, but I'm not letting you anywhere near me." She narrowed her eyes and Nevel's skin began bubbling. He screamed out as the bubbles popped and formed bloody lesions in his skin. Next came his own organs that Shane was causing to swell up.

"Leave my body alone I tell you!"

"Not happening." Anna grabbed Nevel's chest and tore his ribs out. Nevel screamed out with intense pain and turned his gaze to Anna. She smirked and slowly shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry Nevel, but you're useless. I expected more of a fight out of you, but apparently not."

"You're all bitches."

"You know…" Robbie moved forward, his eyes narrow with anger. He was getting annoyed with Nevel, but rightfully so. He expected more out of him, but even Nevel must be running on low exhaust these days, it couldn't be the guy's fault he couldn't take on three psychics and one shapeshifter, right? "You're getting on my bad side, and I don't think you're going to enjoy that." Nevel turned to Robbie and laughed, ignoring the searing pain he was in.

"And what does your bad side consist of?"

"Well, since you so kindly asked…" He was glad to finally be getting rid of the Blood King. He felt Shane, Cat and Anna distracted him long enough, he was ready to imprison Nevel. He lifted his fingers and started moving them slowly, in the form of a cube. Nevel raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Patience. It's a virtue. But just so you know, I'm taking back my world." Nevel's body began to tremble and shake. His arms shot out and clamped next to his head, his feet spread out and an invisible clamp tightened around his ankles. He let out a surprised shout and looked up to see a cube forming around him.

"What? What is this?"

"It's a prison, Nevel. The eternal psychic prison." Nevel struggled to free himself, but not even his powers were any use. Robbie curled a finger under his lip and chuckled as he took a small step forward, still forming the cube in his mind. "It zaps you of your power and disables the ability to heal. You will also never _die_." Nevel shouted out and began struggling some more, but it was only wearing him out. "Thanks to my friends here, they distracted you long enough for me to be able to perform this."

"Fuck you, Shapiro!"

"Don't worry Nevel, where you're going, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to yourself. I'm sending you into a place into the far, far depths of the universe, where there is absolutely no life whatsoever, but before I do that…" Nevel started gagging as a small line of blood moved across his neck. Robbie quickly punched forward and clenched his fist, then yanked it back. In doing so, Nevel's heart tore from his chest. The man let out a yell and watched as the heart hovered in front of him.

"T-The hell!"

"You will spend eternity staring at the heart that you will never get back. Should something happen and you ever escape your bindings, you'll immediately die." Nevel groaned as Robbie started to lift the entire prison up into the air. "How does it feel now? To be the tortured one?"

Nevel let out a loud scream of despair as his prison shot out into the universe, charging at high speed many, many light years away. He would no longer bother anyone again.

Robbie lowered his arms and started to collapse, but Cat caught him from behind, in her true form. Shane and Anna rushed over as he smiled back at them. "It's over guys, the Psychic Realm is _free_." It would be yet another time for celebration and relaxation, but yet, the real war was just beginning. Everyone would have to take a while to rest and to grow in strength, but they knew Sinjin would be waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Ah a fate truly worse than death itself, eternity stuck in that prison, one could only hope for death. Good teamwork displayed it seems, let me know what you thought.<p> 


	57. Weakness Revealed

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 57 (Weakness Revealed)<p>

Sinjin sat on his black throne chair in the large, bleak throne room with crimson carpeting. His clenched fist pounded his chair's arm and his face twisted in a rage unlike any other. Thunder roared outside and a winged creature shot by the windows of the black castle. Before him stood his daughter and the Shadow Realm's Royal Guard. Hecate's eyes seemed to glow from underneath the black bangs flowing just over the tops of her eyes. She bore black leather pants and a black lace shirt, her shoulders were covered by her long hair. She stared at her father as he barked out his anger. Sometimes it was hard to take him seriously when he the human host he was in was a teenager, appearing younger than she was, but she managed.

"How can this happen!" He bellowed. Centuries of wrath flew past his eyes and veins began bulging from his neck. Everything was going far too wrong for him. "We've lost Nazar…Danny was killed by two Generals, all of my corrupted humans returned to the light, and now Nevel is gone!" This couldn't get any worse, he was hoping to avoid letting _anyone_ ascend to the throne of the Elemental Realm. "The Flame Dominion, the Elemental Realm, the Psychic Realm, even the Shapeshifter's Realm…these were the realms I _needed_ in order to ensure control and take out the Light Dominion. How can this happen?"

"I will have the soldiers invade, if necessary," Hecate said with a calm voice. Sinjin leaned forward, pressing his elbows to his legs and clasping his hands together in front of his face. He breathed out slowly and narrowed his eyes. Invasion wouldn't help. Andre, Cat, Beck, and Robbie had already sealed away the doors beneath the castle that allowed the Shadow Realm to enter. Beck also cut off the free port, which also meant they could not get into the Ocean Realm, Sky Realm, Fire Dominion, or Earth. At least anyone that wasn't royalty, he could still open a dark portal and get anywhere he chose. "Would it be possible to hold a world hostage, Father? Can we afford to do that?"

"Maybe Earth…" Contrary to what most thought, Earth did have a 'leader' that watched over it. It wasn't a president, nor was it a planetary ruler. Much like the abandoned planet of the genies, Earth had a living core. A spirit that remained inside the very center of earth. It was a powerful spirit tasked with guarding the planet. The first humans, Adam and Eve. When they fell to the fruit, Eden had been hidden away within the planet and they were tasked with eternally watching over the planet. No one, not even Sinjin himself, could locate them. "No. I don't do hostage situations anyway. We need to face this head on. Besides, our goal is to challenge Hell, but it looks like our _kings_ have been challenged by hell's demons."

"Yes. Do you think that will help us in any way? And could you please go into your normal form, I'm afraid I can't take you seriously in a teenage body." Sinjin raised an eyebrow and shrugged, snapping his fingers and instantly transforming into his true dark angel form.

"Better?"

"Yes. I don't see why you chose the body of an eighteen year old…"

"Simple." He breathed out and slowly stood from his throne. At his annoyance, the shadow army bowed to one knee. Hecate glanced back and lifted her eyes skyward, they didn't have to bow every time he moved. "The human host still continues to age and once that host reaches one hundred years of age, the body dies and I must choose a new body. Logically, it is better to take the body of someone closer to twenty than it would be to take someone closer to fifty. As, by now, my human host would be fifty-two. Unfortunately the body doesn't age and won't age unless I were to give up this host."

"Can it be taken from you?"

"Of course, if one of the angels used their powers to repel me out of the host body, or even a powerful warrior on the light tribe. I don't believe I'd let them close enough to do that, however." Hecate slowly nodded her head and started to walk towards the window, Sinjin followed close after. He knew she was mourning for her brother's loss, she'd been wanting to take out the entire universe just because of Nazar's death. However, he had to keep reminding her of the importance of taking it easy. "You look more like your mother each day."

"Mother? I'm surprised you remember her." He closed his eyes and chuckled vainly. In the centuries he'd been around, he'd known so many women, so many suitors, and had enough children that it was difficult to think of every single one of them. Hecate and Nazar had been special, shown some potential. Their mother was a shapeshifter, which granted them the ability to change their form at will. "How long has it been? A hundred years or so?"

"Around there, it has been a very long time." The woman was murdered by Hell's Demons when he spoke out against Lucifer. He wanted blood, revenge, and that's where it was heading. "When we get what we need done, the universe will be ours. We'll thrust our darkness through the Light Dominion and shatter Heaven. Darkness will reign over all things. We'll have to take it one step at a time, though."

"One step at a time, Father?"

"Yes. Danny failed me when he awakened the powers of these people…so now we have to kill them one at a time."

"There was no sense in using Danny or Nevel. Nazar and I could have benefitted just fine without. Those two got what was coming to them, Vulcan as well. They should have known better to usurp the thrones and betray the people that they did. As for Danny, it was truly interesting how he went out, but a bad plan indeed." Indeed it was. Sinjin gripped the windowsill and stared at the ground below with narrow eyes. He wanted to know what was going through the minds of Nevel and Danny when they decided to try and kill off Jonah and Phoenix by blowing up the Vampire Realm.

"We could have used the vampires there. Vampires were already dark and with corrupt hearts, so it wouldn't have been difficult to taint them." He breathed in and lifted his eyes to the dark skies before him. There was no sun here, there could be no sun. This was a cold, soulless world that no pleasure was ever granted to anyone. If you screwed up, you were dead, that was it. The Angel of Death was no respecting king, he was a tyrant, a dictator, and he loved every minute of it. The creatures here respected that.

The Royal Guard was the only group on this world, minus the Fallen Angels, that were human. Of course, the Fallen were basically the royal guard, save a few that were not Fallen. He turned to the Royal Guard and closed his hands. These Fallen could be the toughest creatures of the Shadow Realm for anyone. He could order them to invade any realm he wanted, it wouldn't be difficult to do, but by that same respect, he wasn't sure invasion was a good strategic move at the moment. They'd been kicked back so far that it was painful in every way. "Hecate, we've been kicked back a few notches, we need to rethink our planning. I was about to order the invasion of the Elemental Realm, to finish off that godforsaken world, but now that it's been fully restored…the second Earth…we can't do it. Same for the Flame Dominion and the Shapeshifter's Realm. Now, am I to understand that King Robbie of the Psychic Realm and Queen Catherine of the Shapeshifter's Realm are going to work with the Head Angel to join those two worlds together?"

"Yes." His muscles tensed and his eyes closed. He knew how devastating that could become for them. Exactly what they'd been trying to avoid by taking control of the Shapeshifter's Realm. Cat screwed up their plan, but it was only due to her discovering everything that happened in the past.

"If those two worlds become one, they become much more powerful and their Royal Guard will double in size. We need to cripple them somehow." Hecate lifted her eyebrow and rolled her head to the right.

"How do you propose we do that? Why not cripple the other realms?"

"We can't get into the Elemental Realm that easily, they _just_ restored themselves. The Flame Dominion _could_ be shakable if we got in there, who knows how many loyalists of Vulcan there could have been. If any. Either way, they've all closed the doors to the Shadow Realm, so we cannot enter, my shadow creatures cannot enter, but that does not mean that the Royal Guard cannot get in."

"How could they get in?" He felt it was strange that she needed to ask, she'd done these things before plenty of times. Then again, she also never referred to him as 'Father', just Sinjin. Only because she loathed him for forcing her into this war many years ago, forcing her to become what she was. In the Shadow Realm, there was no freedom. She understood this. Death was the only escape.

"You know the answer to that. You're the General, you can open a portal. It'll stay open long enough for many of the soldiers to enter, yourself included. Perhaps you can work on this."

"That portal will only allow for at least one hundred of the soldiers to enter. Put that with the thousand soldiers that the Shapeshifter's Realm has, and we're toast." Ah yes, numbers were always pesky, and every Royal Guard was a bit different. The bigger and stronger the realm, the larger the army. The Elemental Realm and Light Dominion had the biggest army, with over ten thousand soldiers, maybe more. The Flame Dominion had approximately six to eight thousand soldiers. The Psychic Realm and Shapeshifter's Realm had about two to three thousand soldiers each. The Shadow Realm had nearly ten thousand soldiers within the Royal Guard, but every Shadow Creature was well beyond capable of fighting as well, so that added to the crunch power. They could take over any world they wanted, and just by cloaking a world with darkness, it would turn _any_ person on that world to the Shadows.

"I see your point. We simply cannot invade with all our troops, not any longer. However, perhaps if we draw attention to a specific world, we can lure our 'heroes' there, and take them out with a massive army." If Nevel were still alive, he could easily force away the seals that the new Kings and Queens put on the Shadow Doors, to eliminate those ports. If Danny were alive and the Vampire Realm still around, they could very easily hide amongst the living and turn various humans into vampires, making their hearts cold and black. That was the initial purpose of having those two in his plans. Now that they were gone, his planning foiled, he was having major stress issues regarding his next move.

"Don't we already have one?

"Yes. The Slayer Realm." He smirked and an evil glint flashed through his eyes. Hecate lifted her eyebrows and watched as he turned towards her.. The Slayer Realm had been taken so many years ago, ending in an 'explosion', so to speak. However, the truth of the matter was, it remained cloaked and hidden within the shadows, much like the Shapeshifter Realm had been. Any survivors left on that world had been quickly tainted and turned into shadow creatures. They also left thousands of their own creatures and demons on that realm. "To uncloak that realm would help make the fighters realize that it was still around, giving them the false notion that the Slayer's Realm could possibly be salvageable." There was no chance of it being saved, there were too many shadow creatures there, led by numerous Fallen, and the Slayers that had remained to become demons themselves were so far gone that they found and destroyed the core. "The core of the planet's been destroyed, tainted to the point that not even the head angel can restore the planet. It's only salvation would be destruction."

"So, a planet with no hope, led by a million shadow creatures and a few thousand Fallen. It could be the perfect trap, couldn't it."

"Yes. And think, the eldest member of our beloved little group has some emotional ties to that planet."

"She's also the one that could become agitated very easily. We have to be careful with her. Trina's rage can easily make her a formidable foe against that entire planet, all on her own." It was very likely, very possible, that Trina could singlehandedly invade the planet all on her own out of anger, find the one person that was in charge of the entire place, and take them out. "It's best to be careful around her."

"Yes. But imagine how crippling it would be if we took her out." She wasn't the best fighter of the group. Strong, yes. Powerful, yes. However, the strongest fighters in the group without a doubt were Tori, Beck, and quite possibly, Robbie. Robbie was likely the strongest of the group, as it wouldn't be hard for him, if he had to, to singlehandedly take down both Tori and Beck. "Tori is so stuck on her emotions that if something happened to her sister, it might taint her mind to the point that her wings become fully black. Then, the most powerful Angel of the Light Dominion will become a Fallen, become one of _us_." Hecate's lip turned into an upward smirk as he began laughing.

"Yes, that would be good. Then neither of those two would be able to help, but you still have to worry about the others. Robbie is very powerful."

"True, but remember, as long as I still have my scythe, they cannot kill me." He held his scythe in a horizontal position and ran his hand over the top of it. A red glow followed his hand as his lip curled into a smirk. "This heated barrier prevents it from being shattered, they need something frigid and cold to destroy the barrier. Then finally, they would have to destroy the scythe. Only then would I become vulnerable to being killed. Until then, they can only hurt me. Even after the shattering of my scythe, as long as I still have my wings, I can make a quick escape long enough to rebuild my weapon and its barrier."

"Right. The only way to kill you is to destroy the scythe. Beck and Jade both have the capability of freezing that barrier."

"Correct, and I would have to destroy them. However, if we use the Slayer Realm to our advantage, take out Trina and corrupt Tori's heart, then she becomes a very powerful Fallen. She could very well destroy Beck and Jade all on her own, if we were with them, it becomes harder for that group to fight, and we could easily kill off the very group that threatens our plans. After that, we take the realms, we take Hell, and we take the Universe. Move all our pieces in place, checkmate, we win. I say we open the realm in a few days, but we will have to prepare first."

"I see." Hecate glanced out the window and frowned momentarily, her eyes seemed fixated upon something. "If you excuse me, I must use the restroom." He nodded carefully and watched as she left the throne room, closing the door slowly behind her. He turned his eyes back to the window and scanned the surroundings. He just needed to think on the preparation of his plan.

On the Elemental Realm, Hecate stepped out of a portal leading into the Throne Room. Her smirking eyes fell upon Beck, Jade, Tori, Trina, Andre, and Robbie, all sitting around one of the small tables. They looked up from the table and leaned back in their chairs and retained comfortable postures as if they were expecting her. Slowly, a transformation began.

The throne door of the Shadow Realm flew open and Hecate let out an angry roar. "Why the hell is the Royal Guard already here? I've been looking everywhere!" Sinjin raised an eyebrow and turned his head to Hecate, along with the soldiers, all stared at her with confusion in their eyes.

In the Elemental Realm, Cat slowly walked towards the table as the portal closed behind her. Tori folded her arms over her chest and grinned with triumph. "So, what did you find out, Cat?"

"A lot. I have some good news, and some bad news. I'm also not sure how much time we have before Sinjin realizes he's been duped and starts rallying the troops. We have to work fast."

* * *

><p>Well <em>hello<em> trickery XD. So, the gang's discovered a few things, and it looks like the next battle's going to be fought in a place no one expected. Trina's got some rescuing to do.


	58. Trina's War

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 58 (Trina's War)<p>

Trina stepped foot on the blackened soil that was the former Slayer Realm, her face was twisted in an angry sneer and her fists clenched in a powerful rage. She stared down at the skeleton at her feet and slowly breathed in. Being part angel, she could easily tell who the bones belonged to. Mrs. Shay. Her eyes flicked up to the skies, so messed with pollution and black clouds. Cat told them everything of Sinjin's plan, so Tori was able to get David to find a way to enter the realm unbeknownst to the angel of death.

Tori was going to hold open Beck's, Robbie's, Andre's, and Cat's portals long enough for them to get at least half of their Royal Guard to enter through. Once they were all in, Tori was coming in with a massive number of the Angels. If this realm was going to be Sinjin's tool to use, where he'd been breeding up a whole new army, they were about to take it out. Hopefully, any slayers that had turned could be given a merciful death. Trina absolutely _hated_ having to go through with this, but it was the only way. Once they found the Fallen in charge of this realm, killing that Fallen would likely destroy the place. The armies would finish off the rest, and this realm would become bare. Sinjin had been correct to assume Trina would come here out of rage, but incorrect to assume she would come here alone. She was not that stupid.

Tori stepped out behind her and smirked slightly as her hands began to glow. "Ready sis?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Tor…" Tori slowly nodded her head and Trina scanned the place with her eyes as five portals began opening around them. Tori lifted her hands and closed them into balls. A white aura surrounded the five portals and a bright white light shot out along each of them, encasing the girls in pentagon. Beck, Jade, and Jonah stepped out of the portal to the left corner in front of them. Andre, Ashley, and Freddie moved out of the portal to the right corner. Melanie moved out of the portal directly in front of them, her wings outstretched. In the left corner behind them, Cat and Miriam stepped outside. The right corner behind, Robbie and Shane entered with smirks on their faces. "All right, we're all here, and with our Generals. Great. Have the Royal Guards been prepped for this battle?"

"Yes," Jonah replied on the behalf of all the guards. Trina nodded as everyone stepped out of the pentagon, getting out of the way as the area was about to be filled with thousands of soldiers. The generals shouted out their order and soldiers immediately began rushing through all five portals. The angels started flying up into the air after Melanie, their orders were clear, to span the globe and make sure to take out any creatures flying about.

After all the troops had been rallied, Tori released her hold and the Generals gave their orders before heading off. It was a beautiful sight, but one that Trina would have to miss. She was in mourning, seeing this planet as dead as it was. Whatever trees there had been were dead and shattered, the lands were dried and cracked, no water remained on the earth, and whatever buildings had been turned to rubble and dust. Cat stepped next to Trina and slowly shook her head.

"This place looks worse than the Shapeshifter's Realm did…it's horrible. The ends of a war and the years after…"

"If only we had gotten here sooner, if only this world was truly salvageable. It irritates me to no end to think that there's absolutely nothing we can do."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault." Her sword appeared in her hand and she swung it cleanly through the air, growling with haste. "If Sinjin wants a war, he's got one." She eyed the bleak, half-constructed castle in the distance. The darkest clouds were there. Surely, that was where the leader was. "Guys, follow me. We're going for that castle, and I'm not sparing any creature I come across. They turned this land to hell, and I'm taking them _all_."

"You'd travel by land? I wonder why you can't fly, you are part angel, so shouldn't you have wings?"

"Yes, and I do, I just opt not to use them." With no more desire to talk, she took off. The others sighed and followed suit, preparing their weapons. Cat took on the transformation of a warrior knight wielding a powerful sword. Tori flew the skies above, zapping many shadow creatures with light blasts. Jade let several different storms follow her, leaving a trail of destruction all over the globe. Beck slashed through many oncoming creatures while Andre burned through their heads. Robbie safeguarded the group with a powerful psychic bubble that enemies bounced off of whenever they lunged for them. They were in no mood to fight every single enemy that came their way, they just wanted to find the head fallen. It was exactly as Cat said two days prior, they had to work fast. Fortunately they had prepared this attack plan, but there was no way of knowing whether or not Sinjin himself would descend upon the globe.

After about an hour, they reached the gates to the castle. Trina let out a powerful roar and slashed through the iron door with her blade. As the group entered, they spotted a tall, muscular man with large black wings standing in the center of the room. He grinned at them and lifted an eyebrow. "It's about time you arrived, I've been expecting you after I noticed your armies descending upon my people. It's amazing, those angels are really taking out all the Fallen, I'm impressed."

"Your days are over," Trina said with a low growl. She wanted to take off this one's head, and she wanted to do it one on one. Granted, she would appreciate the help, but she felt a personal attack towards her with the takeover of this world. "This was my home, my mother's home, and you've tainted it. It wasn't enough that we thought this world was destroyed and the souls taken could rest in peace. No. You had to taint them all! To take _my_ home and force all these innocent souls to be subjected to an eternity of torment! And for what? Your own personal gain? Is that it?"

"Close enough. I would be thrilled to have you join us, Slayer." He started to circle the group, sneering pleasantly. "I can see it in your eyes, you've planned this attack yourself and want to face me all on your own. Do your friends know? Yes?" Of course they knew, they'd discussed it along the way. Trina was to take out the lead Fallen while the others made sure to keep any creatures that dared to interfere at bay. Trina gripped the handle of her sword and sneered back at him.

"In the name of King David, Michael, God…to the honor of Queen Shay, to the honor of all the victims here that lost their lives, or were turned to your evil…I _will_ kill you!" She lunged forward, slashing her blade in an arc. The man stopped and put his hands together, forming a triangle. Trina's eyes widened as a dark energy sphere formed around him just as she got close to him. She ran into it and felt a powerful jolt ripping through her body and throwing her back against the wall. "Shit!"

"Trina!" Tori cried out. Trina groaned and slowly pushed herself up as Tori ran to her. She let out a grunt and held her hand up, signaling Tori to back up. She narrowed her eyes and stared at the Fallen. She'd been getting by just fine without using her angel powers, just letting her slayer blood flow through her veins, but now, she was bringing out the guns.

"You…" She let out a guttural growl and shook her arms out for the moment. The man raised an eyebrow as she took a small step forward. "Tell me your name. I want to remember it when I run my blade across your neck." Her eyes shone white and a bright aura began running along her body. The others watched in awe while the Fallen smirked darkly.

"Judas."

"Judas. What a name." She held her blade in front of her face and cracked her neck to the side. "Ironic, isn't it?" Two large wings shot out from her back and the others took a step away, it was about to get messy in here. "I'm the only angel within the Light Dominion allowed to break the rules and fight in order to kill. Though all angels can kill creatures of darkness. You, you are a Fallen, and a traitor. Fall against the blade of King David!" With a mighty cry, she flew towards Judas, screaming with anger as she swung her blade in the air.

Judas let out a shout and flew off into the sky, turning back with his lips pulled back in anger as he fired off multiple dark bolts. Trina followed after him, using her free hand to shoot off light orbs that collided with the dark ones, cancelling them out. Below, many dark creatures swarmed the grounds, so the others immediately sprang to action.

"What do you hope to achieve through this, Angel?"

"Saving my brethren from being used for the Shadows' nefarious purposes. If that means killing you, then so be it!" She swung her blade in an arc and fired off a massive light sickle towards him, striking him in the chest and sending him back several paces.

"Ah!" He growled and put his hand to his midsection, blood was seeping through his fingers. The benefit to Trina's slayer abilities being put on with her angel powers was the level of sharpness and power to her every blast, including excellent precision. "You realize the only way to free any of them from their 'curse' is to kill them, right? You would kill all that reside on this planet?"

"If that is how to save them, then yes. I would. But unlike them, _your_ death will not be merciful." Judas narrowed his eyes as two long guns formed in his hands.

"Fine. I'll see to it that your death is long, painful, and filled with agony." He fired off a shot that blasted through her left arm. She let out a grunt and flew backwards, seething as blood started pouring down her arm. "Good luck, you'll need it. You and your friends just signed your death warrants."

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as she grabbed the blade with her wounded arm, then moved her clean hand over her wound, sealing it with light, beginning the slow healing process. Her eyes moved from the wound, slowly meeting with Judas's gaze. "As did you, Judas. Your first mistake was coming to this land, and now…shooting me will be the last mistake of your life."

* * *

><p>Also known as "It is <em>on<em> now". Be prepared for an epic battle. Sadly the only way to free the Slayer Realm is to destroy it, a mercy to save the souls trapped forever in darkness. But first, Judas is going down (And yes, I intended for that to be either _the_, or a descendant of, the biblical Judas that betrayed Jesus.


	59. Slayer Realm at Peace

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 59 (Slayer Realm at Peace)<p>

Trina flashed behind Judas and slashed up along his back. He screamed out in pain and spun around, swinging his gun towards her. She flashed out once more and appeared above him just as he fired a shot. He growled vehemently and glared up at her. "You hid this power? Why? Why would you hide the fact that you do have more control over your angel abilities?" Trina smirked subtly and rested her blade on her shoulder.

"I never _hid_ it. I just didn't talk about it. Because I'm a slayer, I cannot become corrupted as most angels can, but I do still have some issues and ramifications for my actions. I'm the eldest of the group here, so I look out for them. They get to grow on their own, learn on their own, and they don't need me going angel on them in the middle of a fight. Not to sound conceited, but I'm more professed with my powers than they are, so I don't want to outshine any of them. The only instance I'll go angel is for cases like _you_, but until then, slayer works just fine. Especially considering that I'm more Slayer than anything."

"You're more a bitch than anything, is what I would say."

"Attempting to provoke me would be the _wrong_ thing to do, Judas. Are you asking for an earlier death?" He growled and fired a shot at her. She grit her teeth as the gunshot struck her in the abdomen. With an angry glare, she charged for him and sliced through the nozzle of his right hand gun. "That was a bad idea, Judas." She turned her hand into a flat, vertical position, firing off a giant light palm towards him. His eyes widened and he covered his face with his arms, taking the blast. White smoke erupted from his body as the light burned him. "It's become clear to me that there is no light in you. Which means, there is no salvation for you."

"I don't want salvation!" He appeared behind her and held his hand up, forming a dark spike. He thrust it towards Trina and stabbed her through the back. She hissed and lashed out, spinning her blade behind and thrusting it forward into Judas's leg. "Damn it!" The two separated and faced each other. Trina played at a smirk and eyed his bloody leg, it now had a large slit and appeared that it could be torn off. "Fuck you…fighting me with that sword…"

"I can fight without the warrior blade, but it would be a bit messier. My slayer power was Slayer Strength. This in my hand is the Slayer sword which is a bit amped up due to angelic power. Would you like me to put it away for you? Do you need momma to hold your hand so you don't die so swiftly?"

"I don't have to worry about dying. You do!" He flashed behind her and put his arm around her neck, grinning as he put his gun to her left temple. She closed her eyes and waited for a second, calming herself down. She hated his touching her and if he didn't let go of her, the rage inside of her would lash out, she really didn't want to go ballistic on him. He laughed evilly and his voice seemed to shift into a crazed tone. "Look, I'm only a trigger away from blowing your brains out! What do you think of that? Looks like you got a little cocky!" He laughed and cocked his gun, narrowing his eyes. "Any last words?"

"Let me think about that." Her lips twisted into a sly grin as she put her hand to his thigh. He raised an eyebrow and slowly looked down, moving his gun back slightly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Her hand started to glow and his eyebrows rose.

"Giving you a chance to let go of me before I do something really bad to you." He scoffed and responded with scorn dripping from his voice.

"You must be crazy."

"I did warn you…" She narrowed her eyes and power surged through her veins. Light strips streamed from her hand and twisted around his waist like thin fingers. The streams ran along his thigh, with slayer cuts cutting small streaks in him. Blood ran along his left leg and he began feeling the burning pain. Then, with sudden haste, Trina's grin grew and her hand closed. The streams dug into his leg, colliding together to form one light beam in the center. He let out a agonized scream and blood burst from him. He wailed and she spun away from him, swinging her blade upwards and slicing off his left arm at the elbow. As his free arm moved to his stump of an arm, Trina performed backflip in the air and lunged forward, punching him hard in the chest. His body seemed to vibrate from the collision, blood gushed from the blow and light shot out from his back. He screamed and landed against a nearby wall.

"Bloody hell! Wench!" His chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace and his wings were flapping wildly in the wind. It looked like he was using all of his strength just to stay afloat. "I'll destroy you for this!"

"Oh you will? Good luck with that…Now…about those wings." She moved her sword through the air, creating small dots at certain intervals. His eyes widened and his head turned towards his wings. "I don't think you'll be needing those anymore." She ran her hand along her blade and the white orbs that were created by the tip shot out at his wings, striking them and pinning them to the wall near him.

"The hell?" He started struggling, attempting to fly away, but it was to no avail. The light was already taking over his black wings, dissolving them. Trina took a deep breath and put the edge of her wrist to her lips, stretching her palm out towards him and blowing. His eyebrows rose as light spikes, resembling that of railroad spikes, appeared in the palm of her hand. "What is that? No…no you're not!"

"Yes I am." He screamed as the spikes flew into his arms, pinning them to the wall by his shoulders. Another spike ran and dug into his ankles, pinning them to the wall. He let out a shrill cry and screamed out his anger. "You're just a fallen, please remember that by designation, Fallen are weaker than Angels. What that means is, while I have just a little angel blood in me, _I_ can still defeat you." He glared into her eyes, his body trembling and blood running down the wall, he was sweating heavily and looked like he was about to faint.

"You're a bitch."

"I don't care." His wings finally dissolved and blood burst from his back, splattering along the castle wall. Trina descended to the ground and stepped down as the light spikes started vanishing. She listened as he let out a loud cry, screaming as his body fell from the wall. She snapped her fingers and held her blade upwards. "Fall, Fallen, onto the blade of King David's Daughter." She thrust her arm upwards and Judas screamed as the hot steel ran through his chest. Blood splashed out across the field and Trina's eyes slowly closed over. The others looked over as she flicked the sword forward. She opened her eyes and frowned at Judas, who was lying on his back and gurgling blood.

"W-Why…So cold…" She lifted her shoulders and walked towards him. She gently put the tip of her blade on his neck and narrowed her eyes. She felt no hatred towards him, no disgust, no anger, just pity. That pity came from deep within. She watched as he trembled, tears brimming his eyes. He was hanging on to the last strand of his life. He would go soon, he begged for death. "Cold…"

"You made yourself cold when you became a Fallen, Judas. In all honesty, I pity you. I feel sorry for you." His eyes lifted up to hers and she whisked her gaze away from him. She felt a sense of pride as she gazed out the window and watched many shadow creatures falling from the skies. Soon, anyone imprisoned in this world would be free. "Typically no one should feel any sympathy for someone so coldhearted, but you depress me. I realize, you are exactly what my own sister would become if she so became corrupted. The fate of any angel to become a Fallen is worse than death. And so, I feel sorry for you."

"Screw you, I don't need your pity…" Her muscles tensed as he spat against her blade. Was she cold and unfeeling? She didn't think so. However something made it so easy to do what she was about. As she lifted her head back up, she took a deep sigh and closed her eyes. Right. It was that Slayer Blood of hers.

"I'm just doing my job. That's all." With a swift, clean thrust, she pushed her blade down through his throat. He gasped and blood scattered all about. It was over. She lifted her blade up, pulled a rag from her pocket, and quickly wiped the blood from her sword. She turned to the others and let the sword vanish in her hand. "Job complete, the Fallen is done." She eyed the blood-drenched ground before her and exhaled slowly. There were so many dead creatures, all turning to smoke. "At least, the people of this world can finally rest in peace."

"That's what we're aiming for," Beck replied silently. He knew it was only a matter of time before Sinjin caught wind of this. "So, what happens after Sinjin figures everything out and gets pissed? I mean would we be able to fight him right now if he showed up?"

"Not sure…" There was still ample time before they could possibly be ready, at least that's what Trina thought. Sinjin had do be insanely powerful, more so than any of them. None of them wanted this, they didn't ask for any of this, but it had been forced upon them. "I'd say it's time to join the Psychic Realm and Shapeshifter's Realm first, pool them together and make one strong force against Sinjin. The more power we have, the less likely the Angel of Death can take _us_ by surprise. I'm pretty sure we've just crippled him a bit more with this whole thing."

"Yeah. Let's get out of here…I get the feeling the Angels are about to start the full cleansing process of the planet."

"Yeah." After some time, troops began gathering to return to their own realm. Anyone or anything that had been left on the planet would soon endure the Angel's 'cleansing'. What would happen was a bright white light would wrap around the globe like a sheet, and anything caught within would have their soul separated from the body and sent into the great beyond. Physical bodies would be turned to dust and the planet would become completely barren. Sinjin would no longer have the Slayer Realm to use for anything. He didn't deserve it.

Pleasure seeped through Trina's veins as they all left the realm. She was amazed and proud that she was able to free the trapped souls that remained on the planet. Surely now, more than ever, the darkness was receding. "Soon, guys. It'll all be over soon." Jade nodded and rubbed the back of her neck, heaving a heavy sigh.

"I don't see why we can't just invade the Shadow Realm altogether. We could win." The others could agree to that, but it would be very dangerous and very risky. "Hell, we've got all the key realms _back_, the Shadows are no longer in control. They're weak, they're shaking, they're _dying_. If we attacked now, we could destroy them."

"Can't just rush in with guns blazing," Andre said as he stepped out onto the soil of Earth. The others followed and each questioned him. "We need a plan. There's a central core to the Shadow Realm, as there is for every planet. Someone Light needs to go down there and use that to take out the Shadow Realm as a whole. Then someone needs to take out Sinjin. However, first it would be nice to cripple their Royal Guard before anything else."

"True…" A lot of delicate planning would be needed before they could act. Besides, they had to free Johnny as well and return that human host to his families that had been missing him for thirty years. "Why can't anything ever be easy?"

On the Slayer Realm, just before the cleansing process began, Hecate, and half of the Shadow Realm's Royal Guard had arrived to investigate the attack that had been called in by one of the shadow creatures. Much to her shock, the light was encompassing the globe, there was no way to escape. She, and the Royal Guard, had been caught by the light, and quickly destroyed. An act that would prove only to enrage the Angel of Death.

* * *

><p>Well, the last major thing has been put out. Sinjin's all that's left, it's boiling down here. The big, final battle.<p> 


	60. Planning the Future

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 60 (Planning for the Future)<p>

Another month passed, Sinjin hadn't made any moves whatsoever, possibly mourning the loss of Hecate. However everyone would be swift on their feet and ready for him. Andre and Tori were eating together at a fancy diner on the Light Dominion, both were discussing their future together. They'd begun dating just two weeks prior, but for them, things seemed almost bleak and hopeless. Their worry was simply, he was on the Flame Dominion, and she would have to remain in the Light Dominion. There was no feasible way for them to be together. "So what's going to happen? I mean, you need to rule up here, I need to rule in another place…" He leaned back in the crème colored booth and watched Tori cut a piece of meat.

"I'm not sure. Angels have to be pure, too." He raised an eyebrow and rested his elbow on the top of the seat. "So I might not even be able to date, to be honest. Not only that, but you remember what Dad said about the lifespan, right?" His heart sank. He looked off to the waiter, serving another table, then sighed. He didn't want to think about the whole lifespan part.

"Yeah. An angel keeps their physical container for fifty years, then they're bound to the Light Dominion for another fifty, unless they're the head angel, in which case it's a hundred. Then it's off to Heaven." In such a case, that would clearly mean Tori barely had a little over thirty years left in her physical body. It was something he could live with, but what if they were together longer, she would technically 'die' early. "Not even that, but…you probably would be stuck in the Light Dominion for a while…"

"I'd probably end up residing here, yeah. I mean, after this war and everything, Trina and I were thinking of moving roots here. Everyone else is doing that, and there's not really anything left for us on Earth." It was a reoccurring thing, everyone would be leaving their Earthly home for their actual realms, but those worlds were their actual homes. They were needed there. Fortunately, each could remain friends, but it would be too impossible to actually be together as relationship wise. The only two realms that could join together were Robbie's and Cat's, and that was it. "Andre, if it's meant to happen, it'll happen. If not, then…we'll still always be friends."

"Yeah…" He smiled sheepishly and returned to his plate. He was eating honey glazed pork chops. He cut into the chop with his fork and brought it to his mouth. The food was so tender, it practically melted in his mouth. "You know, I should eat here more often." Tori chuckled and slowly nodded in response. He wasn't going to press the matter any longer, even if it hurt, there was no reason to press something that probably would never come to pass. It wasn't like he could live in the Light Dominion, he wasn't an angel, and there was no way he was stepping down from the throne in the Flame Dominion. He surely wouldn't ask Tori to leave her world, he wasn't that selfish. Love hurt, but as the phrase went, if you love someone, set them free. "So it's happening now, isn't it? Cat and Robbie…"

"Yeah, Dad's helping to pull the worlds together, along with Michael. Cat's doing this in the form of Robbie, so both are using psychic powers. If you look, you can probably witness the two planets joining together." She pointed to the window at their table and Andre slowly glanced out. A feeling of peace washed over him as he witnessed two dots in the sky slowly moving towards each other. He was happy for them, finally getting this done. "They're going to rule side by side. You know, this is the first time that I think people in the universe are feeling good about the future."

"I know, there's been nothing but continuous celebration on the Flame Dominion. The whole, 'Universe is Saved' thing. Jumping the gun a bit, but, I guess that's what faith is." No one here was going down without a fight, that was for certain. Now if only Sinjin knew when to give up, but unfortunately, that would be too good to be true. "Where do you think Sinjin is right now?"

"Plotting…scheming…I'm pretty sure he doesn't rest. We're getting stronger too, though. I can feel it getting closer and closer to that final match. We'll all be together to take him down though. I know we will."

"Yeah, we will" He took another bite of his meal and breathed in, thinking back to Sinjin and the Shadows. Why couldn't this all be a dream? He knew there had been too much time that passed for him to still be saying that, but by that same respect, he did miss the simpler times. Never again would they all sit in Sikowitz's class, laughing at the man's crazed ramblings. Never again would they work on a play together, or joke around the cafeteria table. They'd never be able to wonder whether or not the food they were getting from the grub truck was good or bad. Happier times. Why couldn't there still be those happier times? Maybe the future held ample of those moments, but even still, life never would be the same again. They all knew this, but the trouble was, they needed to prepare for it.

Beck and Jade stood on their castle balcony, Beck's arm was wrapped around her shoulder and their gazes were up in the night sky. It was the best moment to watch the Psychic Realm and Shapeshifter's Realm become one big world. The two planets were slowly coming together, but when it seemed impossible, it was amazing to see that the two worlds were colliding. "Beck, you'd think once they hit each other, it would just cause chaos."

"I know, but that's what David and Michael are there for." Once the two worlds came together, the two powerful angels would fuse them. The people on the planet would only feel a large tremor, but the size of the planet would grow and the castle would fuse together to become one. "I'm still not quite positive how it'll work, but I'm not an Angel…I won't know how that's going to work. I just think it's amazing."

"Yeah, so do I." She moved her head to his shoulder and he breathed in a small breath of contentment. He gazed lovingly at her and kissed the top of her head. The royal wedding had already occurred, everyone was there to see it. He was pretty sure the cheering from his coronation had never ceased, so when the Royal Wedding happened, it only seemed to increase. He didn't care, he was just happy to have Jade in his arms for good. "What do you think will come in the future? I mean…after this whole war is over and everything. We're all going to be separated."

"Not necessarily. There's still visits…we'll always be close friends, everyone. I'm pretty sure you'll still be able to do stuff with Cat, then there's Tori, and I'm still planning on being able to hang with Andre." Ruling would be a difficult task, but not one that would be deemed impossible. Tori and Trina did say that the Genie did say that heroes were just people and bad things would still come for heroes. Maybe separation was that ramification. Maybe the loss of some of those closest to them was that very thing. For Jade to have lost her mother and step-father, for him to have lost his father and grandfather, it was all something that contributed to something greater. "Our lives are controlled by an overwhelming force, something far greater than ourselves. Fate. Whatever comes our way, we have to deal with. Changes come, there isn't any preventing it, and we have to learn to adapt. We'll grow stronger by adapting to said change. I like to think that everything that's been happening to us, it's all change for the better. This world, this universe, everything's looking up. The Shadows are pretty much at a _crawl_ now, something that couldn't have been said so long ago."

"I know. Just promise me that things won't change too horribly. Whatever comes our way, we'll still have our friends. Maybe even take a visit or two to Earth and see Sikowitz…" He chuckled and rubbed her arm, holding her close.

"We'll see. I don't see why that wouldn't happen." He turned his eyes back to the sky and lifted his hand. "Look, they're joining now." Jade glanced up and smiled. The two planets were coming together, but not in an explosion, it was almost like they were absorbing each other. It wasn't much to see, but it felt like a symbol of something new coming together, which created such a powerful statement. They could practically feel the Shadows trembling with fear. "It'll be over soon, Jade. This war…will end soon enough."

"I know it will. Then maybe, finally, the universe will be at peace."

Cat ran up to Robbie, hugging him tight as they met in the center of their castle. They had been on separate balconies, pulling the whole world together. It seemed like a tedious task, and the earth did tremble, but neither felt it. Both were exhausted, but filled with such relief that they didn't care for the exhaustion gripping at their heels. "Finally we're all together, Robbie!"

"Yeah, it's about damned time." He lifted her into the air and turned briskly, kissing her lips. She giggled as he set her back on the ground. "People will be gathering at the castle, they'll be expecting us, should we greet them?" She nodded and glanced behind her to see Shane and Miriam leaning against two pillars. Miriam shook her head and laughed.

"Catherine, your mother would be so proud of you. You've become quite the woman." Cat beamed with joy and felt a silence within her, she missed her mom, but it was great to know that she was watching over her. They've all lost someone dear to their hearts, and she was going to make sure no one else had to lose anyone. "I looked into those teachers at your school on Earth, the ones you said knew that boy, Johnny. Turns out, Penny was pregnant with Johnny's child." Cat gasped and Robbie's eyebrows lifted up, now the situation was dire. "Johnny has a daughter who is thirty-two years old. That girl has a daughter who is ten, and a son that is eight. Obviously none of them have known Johnny."

"Then we really need to save him!" She turned to Robbie, her eyes full of concern, hope and determination. "Do you think it's truly possible?" She wasn't one to doubt the success or failure of things, especially not with the knowledge she'd gained due to her abilities, but she did still want some sort of confirmation. She didn't want to get her hopes up and Johnny would be dead anyway.

"I think it should be," Robbie replied quietly. She could see the confidence in his eyes, so she definitely believed him. "Tori's father has said time and time again that by using the Light Sword to separate Johnny and Sinjin, Johnny's body and mind would rapidly age to that of a fifty-two year old man. He should not be dead, but I doubt he'll forget having been a prisoner for thirty years."

"You think he knows about all that?"

"I don't know if he would have been watching from inside his prison, or if Johnny's mind would have been asleep all this time, but we'll see. No one knows what the future holds. Until we get to that part, we have to deal with issues we have now."

"Yeah…such as?"

"Well for one." He pointed to their respective Generals, who immediately glanced at each other, realization dawning upon them. Cat chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "There really can only be one person leading the Royal Guard." Miriam chuckled and waved her hand dismissively, as though she'd already thought the whole thing through.

"I'm too old for all of this, to be honest with you." Cat pressed her lips together and frowned as she and Robbie walked towards their Generals. "I don't mean to say that I don't _want_ to do the job, I just don't feel that I'm cut out for it anymore." Shane raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the right.

"You're still plenty strong."

"Yes, but my body's wearing out. Once you hit the big five-o, you just can't do certain things anymore. I tire out on the battlefield too quickly and could become a liability for the Guard. So it's my duty to step down and retire. I'd rather someone who is young and fully capable of holding the Guard's respect be in charge than someone who would fall in the battlefield due to a bad back." It was hard planning for the future, that's one thing Cat was thinking. She wished things could just halt so she could catch her breath, but that would never happen. Things change, the future comes rushing rapidly, and you either prepared for it or you were caught like a deer in headlights. More so now than ever, they had a lot to plan for.

"All right Miriam," she replied with a small smile. It seemed everyone was changing their guards around, but that's the way it was. The General of the Royal Guard was always chosen based on who the King trusted the most. Beck trusted Jonah, Robbie's most trusted was Shane, and even Andre said Ashley was starting to want to step down. If so, he had no trouble choosing Freddie as the next Royal Guard. "If that is what you want, I agree. I think Shane is best fit to retain the position. What do you think, Robbie? You're the King, it's inevitably your decision." Shane stepped forward from the pillar he was on and meshed his brow together. Miriam smiled and Cat looked to Robbie. He took a deep breath and slowly nodded his head.

"Yes. I want Shane fighting beside us on the battlefield, I trust him, and I trust him to lead the Royal Guard to new heights. He will remain in the position of General." Shane slowly knelt on one knee and bowed his head.

"I won't fail you."

"You don't have to do that…" Though it was proper respect, they felt too close to ask either of them to bow. Shane chuckled and slowly stood up and Miriam gave Cat a tender hug.

"Thank you Cat, it is for the best. I only wish your mother were here right now, but it is a new time. I know you won't let any of us down."

"I promise Miriam, things can only get better from here."

"I know." The war was on its way, the Shadows would finally be destroyed once and for all. As they walked to the balcony, they felt a strong presence. The entire planet was watching them right now, awaiting their plans for the future.

On the Flame Dominion, Andre had returned and was on his own balcony, gripping the rails as the people of fire awaited his direction, he met them with a smile. Ashley and Freddie were behind him, Ashley had finally decided to step down and let Freddie be the new General, but based on their relationship, Andre wanted to go ahead and let them be Co-Generals for a temporary basis.

Tori gazed off of her own castle balcony, all the angels of the Light Dominion watched her as they waited for her to give them the next plan. David and Melanie stood behind her, gazing with pride. Trina stood next to her, holding her sister's hand, ready to give the orders. The future looked bright from here.

Beck and Jade gazed up at the stars, feeling all of their friends doing the same from their own realms. Jonah stood behind them with Phoenix and Valerie, their arms crossed and bodies confident. Tonight was the night that it was decided, the universe would be saved. Sinjin was well on his way to the depths of Hell to strike out Lucifer and take over, but they would intercept him. Once he left the Shadow Realm, it left that planet vulnerable. Beck, Jonah, and Cat would infiltrate it with their Generals and Royal Guard army. The angels would follow into that realm. Cat would take the form of Tori and travel with the two men to the core of the planet where two orbs awaited them. The rest would follow Sinjin to Hell itself, then the fight would likely begin.

"Tonight…" The Kings all spoke their words in conjunction, inspiring their worlds. "We rest." They turned their eyes to their eager citizens, all filled with hope for a bright, better future. "Tomorrow, we fight the Shadows. The future, will no longer include the Shadows!" Cheers rang out, loud enough that even the Shadows possibly heard and hopefully struck with fear. This was it, there was no turning back. The final match.

* * *

><p>A little bit of planning and some motivating speeches. It begins swiftly. Prepare, the final battle is afoot.<p> 


	61. A Teacher's Closure

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 61 (A Teacher's Closure)<p>

Sikowitz stood in his classroom, gazing at the empty seats with a frown. They were gone, his favorite students, they woke up and vanished. He just couldn't understand why, but he felt like something big was happening. He didn't know what, but he felt like there was something out there that would affect everyone. He couldn't drink enough coconut milk to possibly understand it all. The class that was there right now, he could feel their unwavering eyes, just waiting for him to instruct them, but he just couldn't.

Were they alive? Were they dead? Where were they? Their families had vanished entirely. Andre, Robbie, Cat, Tori, Trina, Beck, and Jade, no one was able to explain their disappearance. No one was looking, no one cared. Why? The police said the families moved, but it didn't make any sense. Why would they just up and leave? Why would they not finish off the year? It hurt too much, caused him too much pain for him to focus straight. Where was the closure? Where was his closure? Was he doomed to be like Nurse Kotter and Coach Davis? They were depressed too, having lost someone quite some time ago, but they never spoke of it. Now he was becoming depressed as well, and felt no hope whatsoever.

He never spoke much to the nurse or the coach, they always seemed down and never spoke about their past lives. Lane would sometimes try to get them to talk, but it was to no avail. Both seemed ready to retire, so they just suspected the two were feeling the ramifications of work. Hell, even Sikowitz was about ready to retire and end it all. What was the point, the students in his class now, they never really _wanted_ to be there. He loved to teach them, but none of them seemed to hold that much of an interest.

"Mr. Sikowitz?" One girl in the back started talking, pulling him away from his thoughts. He looked over to her, still holding the straw from his coconut in his mouth. He smiled vaguely, but his eyes betrayed his sorrow. "I know they're all gone, but...could you teach us? I mean, sure _some _of us are actually interested in learning. I know we don't act it, but, we see how you're feeling. We miss them too, Mr. Sikowitz, we _do_, but we have to move on."

"I know Cynthia, I know." He slowly rose from his seat and inhaled. His eyes fell to his coconut and his heart wrenched. There was practically nothing left, he'd been sucking air all this time. "Damn it…" His hands trembled and his body ached. He let out a mournful shout and threw the coconut out of the room, much to the shock of his students. "What is happening in this world! Nothing is right anymore!" He fell back to his chair and put his hands to his face, sobbing lightly. "I'm sorry class, I just…"

"Drop something?" A familiar voice asked. He muttered and lifted his eyes, seeing the coconut he just threw floating in front of him with a pair of hands. The room was filled with silence as he looked to see who was holding the coconut, stammering as he did so. Tori was standing in front of him, smiling down. Next to her stood Trina and Andre. Surrounding them were Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Jade. They all looked so elegant, regal, and oddly more important than before. It was as if they were no longer students, but men and women.

Their faces revealed maturity, growth, as if they'd seen war. Their bodies were poised and positioned almost royally, not a slumped shoulder in sight. The clothes that they bore were not their usual, typical outfits. Andre wore a black robe with flames dancing about, the robe had a burnt orange sash with a red belt. Beneath the robe was a gold shirt. Beck had a similar robe, but the designs seemed to resemble six major elements. Jade bore a long dress with various elemental insignia on it and a purple sash. Trina and Tori had silver-white lacy dresses that almost looked like wedding dresses. Cat and Robbie bore similar outfits as the others.

"I think this is yours," Tori repeated. He slowly reached up, stammering still as though he'd just seen angels. He took the coconut and looked inside, it had been refilled with fresh coconut milk. He raised an eyebrow and jerked his head back. How the hell had that just happened? The group returned to their empty seats and folded their legs over. "Go on Mr. Sikowitz. Please…teach us again. One final time. One last time, let us hear your lesson."

"F-Final?" She nodded carefully and he slowly turned his eyes to the other students. They were eyeing the group peculiarly, but at the same time, they were watching him hopefully. Maybe he was wrong, maybe this class _did_ want to learn. Maybe he was so wrapped up in his own depression that he hadn't been able to see properly. "O-Okay. This one is for Beck, Jade, Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Tori…" A tear fell down his cheek as the three stood and moved to the stage. The rest of the class leaned forward in their chairs and waited eagerly "Conversation ABCs…carry on a conversation, but if you mess up, you're out…last one standing wins…"

He turned his eyes to the side to see Nurse Kotter and Coach Davis walk in the room, they probably wanted to see what was going on. After all, the return of these students, wearing such garments, were bound to raise attention. He cleared his throats as they all smiled at him. "You can start with whatever letter, but your next sentence has to begin with the letter immediately following." The kids nodded and Cat closed her eyes, smiling gently.

"We're sorry we left so suddenly." Robbie chuckled and shook his head, unable to think of anything to say for the letter X.

"Don't mourn for us too much," he said while stepping off the stage. Sikowitz laughed lightly and noticed for the first time another peculiarity, Robbie did not have that puppet with him any longer. He lifted his eyebrows and looked over to Beck, who continued the statement.

"Yes it's unfortunate, but we do have our reasons…"

"Zero, that's the number of people that would likely believe our purpose without proof," Jade continued.

"Andrews is still alive, by the way, so stick around." Andre stated while locking his eyes with the Nurse and Coach. The two raised their eyebrows and Sikowitz looked over to them with confusion. Tori walked to the front of the stage, her dress flowing smoothly behind her. It was hypnotic how she moved.

"Believe us when we say we'll explain it all the best we can."

"Cat wanted us to come here before we left," Jade pointed out with rapid succession. Cat nodded her head and Sikowitz's heart began to lift up. Cat folded her arms and closed her eyes.

"Damn this is going to take too long, but we're going to miss you all."

After a few minutes, they all decided to foul up. This was their goodbye and they didn't want to say it all in the game. Sikowitz slowly rose and as the friends started to surround him. Trina looked over at the class, all watching, still silent. Tori took a deep breath and gave him a tearful hug.

"Look, it's like this…Do you remember that play you had us doing so long ago?" He pressed his lips together and slowly nodded his head. The whole thing about there being a great evil threatening the universe and someone had to stand up to save everything. It was a silly play, really. He would never have asked them to do it if he knew anything bad was going to happen to them.

"Yes. What of it?"

"Well, it's more real than anything." He raised his eyebrows and Tori looked to the others. She closed her eyes and Trina bowed her head. In a stunning sight, wings sprout from their backs. Sikowitz gasped and jumped back while the class each stood from their seats, all surprised at the beautiful sight. Beck held up his hand and claws slowly slid from his knuckles. Fire swirled around Andre, and an empty chair seemed to lift in the air as Robbie smiled. "There are many different realms out there. The Light Dominion, Flame Dominion, Elemental Realm, Psychic Realm, just to name a few….there's hundreds, millions, and we're all from there apparently. The Shadow Realm is lead by a dark evil known as the Angel of Death, and we're the ones…Kings and Queens…that have to destroy that evil."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Now the Angel of Death…" She turned her head to the Nurse and Coach. They swallowed hard and watched with a great sadness that Sikowitz could not explain. "He roams the earth using earthy bodies as a host. The host dies when that said person would be one hundred years old. In 2060, he would need a new host, basically."

"Why do you look at us when you say that?" Nurse Kotter asked.

"Are you not Brad and Penny? Brad Davis, Penny Kotter?" The two nodded slowly and Tori gently took their hands in hers. She looked into their eyes, comforting them with her own soothing gaze. "I know you're going through a lot of pain, you have been ever since…Johnny…"

"H-How can you know about that?"

"Because Johnny _is_ the Angel of Death's current host." Brad gasped and Penny started to faint. Sikowitz's eyes widened as Tori released their hands. Her face became serious and determined. "We're going to save him. He will return to you, alive."

"I-Is that possible?" Brad asked, a quiet whisper leaving his lips. "He wouldn't be…"

"Doing this the right way, yes, it would be possible. Our promise to you is to return Johnny to you, to free him from the Angel of Death. We need to get that man out of his host body in order to defeat him, anyhow. You have an Angel's promise that Johnny will _not_ be harmed in any way. All of us, you have our word…We'll save Johnny, we'll save the universe from the Shadows…and we'll return to rule our respective worlds…"

Sikowitz frowned as Tori returned to him. He didn't want to say goodbye to them, he didn't want them to leave him. It was too soon, _too damn soon_. It scared him to think that they might be going off to war, but if they were supposed to be saving the universe, then who was he to stop them? "Why are you here, if you're supposed to be fighting those Shadows, then?" They turned to him and smiled as he closed his eyes and tried to fight back the mournful feeling inside him.

"Because we wanted to pay our favorite teacher one last visit. We won't be back to see you because we have to stay with our worlds. We have to ensure that our homes grow. The reason the Shadows were able to take over was because there were no Kings or Queens to keep them out. Now there is, and we have to protect our worlds."

"It may be hard to take in now," Beck said while patting Sikowitz on the back. "But I think you'll understand soon enough." Beck pulled his hand away and motioned over the class. "Look at the students you have now, all so eager to learn and all so eager to be here. Teach them. Remember us, remember how you shaped us, and do the same for every student that comes your way. You know we'll never forget about you…"

"I know…"

"We'll miss you," Cat blurted out. She hugged him and sniffed away her tears. "You know we will, but it's for the best."

"I'll…I'll never forget you. Any of you." Tears burned his cheeks as the group started hugging him. He hated this moment, but at the same time, he was overjoyed. He wouldn't ask where Sinjin had vanished to, he had his own thoughts about that. Surely if they were all involved in something, Sinjin was as well, he did vanish around the same time. "Do what you have to. Save your homes, save the universe. I…you know it's hard to believe…" He stepped back and wiped his eyes. "You've all grown a lot, I can see that. Where is this evil now?"

"He's on his way to hell, to take over there," Andre replied. Sikowitz lifted his eyebrows and Andre leaned up against the wall, crossing his arms and sighing. "He wants to take over, and if he does, then he can take over the entire Universe. We have to stop him, and we will. Our Generals are waiting for us outside the school as we speak."

"They are?" He slowly looked to the window and chuckled, he could see a group of people standing idly by. Jonah, Shane, Melanie, Freddie, Ashley, and Miriam were standing with their arms folded and eyes closed. All waiting for this one last showdown. "Wow…" He cleared his throat and looked to his students, they each appeared ready for their last instruction. "Then go. Go and stop the Shadows, don't waste anymore time. Get moving!" They smiled at him and nodded before hugging him one final time and leaving the room.

His body shook as he turned to the window. The class hurried to the window to see what was happening, along with the nurse and coach. Sikowitz's stomach tightened as he watched the group return to their Generals. They looked to the window, smiled, and opened their portals. With a soft gasp, his legs started to turn to jelly. This was the final time he'd see them again. Would they do it? They had to. He believed in them. Tears streamed down as he watched them vanish into their portals, off to finish a war. He closed his eyes and gripped the windowsill tightly, shaking with a nervous fear. "Do your best…Goodbye…Until we meet again, if we meet again. Goodbye."

* * *

><p>*wipes tear* Feels good that they took on last opportunity to see Sikowitz. He no longer needs to be depressed and can teach the students that are there, ready and eager to learn!<p> 


	62. The Final Showdown: It Begins

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 62 (The Final Showdown: It Begins)<p>

Beck, Jonah and Cat stepped on the soil of the Shadow Realm, watching as several angels, Elemental Soldiers, and Psychic Soldiers invaded the place. They could hear the cries of the shadow creatures fighting off already as their lands became plagued with blood. There was no one to protect them, their General was dead and their King was gone. "Okay, so the castle is right there..." Beck eyed the castle in front of them and chuckled, they didn't overshoot the location. Fortunately Cat had instructed them on the secret location of the tunnel leading to the core. It was great to have a shapeshifter on their side.

As they entered, they expected there to be more guards, but clearly, Sinjin didn't mind leaving the place unguarded during this time. Cat scanned the surrounding room and narrowed her eyes. "There should be a bust with a button to press on the top of its head…now where is it?" Jonah snapped his fingers and pointed to the left. Cat grinned and nodded as her eyes fell onto a bust of Sinjin himself. "That's it, that's the same one I saw from his memories."

"So let's not waste any time." Beck smoothly rushed to the bust and inspected the head. He didn't see any button, which was disparaging for him. "I don't see a button, just a flat head." He watched Cat walk over and put her index finger to the top of the bust. His eyebrow rose as a square piece of stone was pushed down. He crossed his arms and sighed as the wall next to them opened up. "Fine. Show me up why don't you."

"I just did." She smirked teasingly. Jonah shook his head and walked into the open space. Cat and Beck quickly followed. Once they found the core, they were giving all the soldiers and angels five minutes to get the hell out of dodge. It wouldn't be difficult, the angels were going to use their angelic powers to transport everyone away. Once they lit up the core, the Shadow Realm would basically be destroyed. Sinjin would be the final thing to deal with. "Here goes nothing. I think Sinjin's already got some of his army down in Hell right now, so we need to hurry."

"We will." He stepped on the edge of a long, dark stairwell and peered down. Whatever awaited them at the bottom, they had to be ready for. "Jonah, be ready with that escape portal."

"I will be." They descended the stairs carefully. Beck was filled with a sense of dread, but who could blame him for descending into a pitch black area without knowing where they were going? Jonah lit the area with light claws and Cat let out a small gasp. They froze and looked at the walls beside them. Skulls, bodies, faces of death, sorrow, fear, marred the walls. Blood mixed with darkness and some brownish filth that resembled sewage covered the stairwell. "God it's disgusting down here…"

"Yeah, but we need to press on. Our friends will be waiting for us." He peered ahead and swallowed hard, there seemed to be no end to this tunnel of death. They continued their perilous descent, half expecting the faces on the walls to leap out at them. After a while of walking, Beck glanced back at Cat, who was rubbing her arms. "You all right back there?"

"Just fine, but it's really cold." He nodded and lifted his eyebrows. It felt like death and the smell was overwhelming. Quite possibly all of this was used to try and scare off anyone that attempted to descend these stairs, but they could easily overcome the terror. After all, they had more important matters that forced them to continue onwards.

"Need me to generate some heat? I can do just that." He lit his claws with fire and started to encompass her with warm, harmless fire. She smiled at him and lowered her arms. Laughing she replied calmly.

"Thanks. It's like a coat of fire." As they furthered their descent, they were pleased to reach solid ground. They moved into a large oval room with its walls ridden with faces plastered in death, bodies, bones, blood, and darkness. It was a truly gruesome sight that the trio just wanted to forget.

In the center of the room were two crystal orbs, one with a swirling black aura inside and another with a glowing light. They sat side by side. An angel needed to touch the black orb, and that was where Cat came in. She transformed into Tori and lifted her hands, letting a white aura glow around them. Beck would grace the orb with the light glowing inside of it, bursting light inside and making it glow out. Once both orbs were lit up, the light would wash over the entire Shadow Realm, erasing the darkness, which would inevitably cause the entire planet to explode in an explosion of light. Jonah would be ready with a portal for them to make a quick escape from, as the core area would be the last place to go.

"Let's do this," Jonah stated as the three of them walked towards the orbs. Beck's claws became light rays and Cat's hands started moving towards the dark orb. They simultaneously grasped the orbs, shooting light into them. Suddenly the area began shaking and Jonah looked up to see the skeletons and bodies on the wall beginning to move. "Aw shit…" Cat and Beck glanced over as claws shot from his knuckles. "Keep focused! I got these guys…" The two nodded and continued bursting light into the orbs. Jonah cracked his neck sideways and started walking towards the army of undead. "Let's do this."

The undead soldiers started rushing towards him. He swung his arm through the air, firing off several blasts of light into them. He rushed forward and began stabbing his claws into the creatures, shattering them. Once he was certain they were scattered among the floor, he lowered his guard for just a second. As he began walking back to Beck and Cat, the skeleton bodies started to stand up again. He let out a frustrated shout and returned to fighting stance. "Seriously?"

Thinking fast, he snapped his fingers together, forming a shield of light around Beck and Cat. The creatures grabbed onto his arms and legs and he threw them off with a burst of light energy. He pounced on one and stabbed them with light, then threw his arm in the air, shocking the area with lightning bolts. "Anytime now, guys!"

"They're almost in sync!" Beck shouted out. He poured more light into his orb and Cat sighed quietly, she was getting tired of waiting. After several minutes, Jonah ran over to them, frustrated and exhausted. "Yes Jonah?"

"We're done waiting…" The creatures began beating on the light shield, trying to break in. Jonah quickly stabbed his claws into both orbs, shooting massive light into them. The orbs shot bright light into their eyes, throwing them all back. Beck shook his head and blinked as he watched the light shoot into the skies, the cleansing had begun. The demons around them screamed in agony as their bodies began crumbling and turning to smoke. "See, it just needed a little extra punch…"

"Jesus…Okay, get us out of here."

"On it." He waved his hand through the air, opening a portal to their friends in Hell. The Shadow Realm began shaking as if it were being littered with earthquakes. The trio quickly pulled themselves together and ran into the portal just as the ground beneath them began cracking and crumbling into light. Angels and soldiers fled the planet just in time to witness the entire dark world turn into what looked like one giant sun. That sun vanished into nothing within seconds.

Once done, the trio appeared near their friends, all panting and in shock. Tori lifted her eyebrows as they looked up to her. "Is it done?"

"The Shadow Realm is gone," Beck replied hastily. It was hard to feel much peace over the matter, it had all happened too fast for them. At the very least, they were fortunate that the Shadows would no longer plague the universe. "Forever." He looked around at the red walls surrounding them and cringed, the walls were actually made of blood. "Where are we?"

"Lucifer's Castle. Sinjin is not aware of our presence yet. He's in the throne room." She put her finger to her lips and pointed to the window they had been watching. Sinjin was inside the throne room with several shadow creatures. Lucifer was sitting on the throne chair, a bored expression on his face. The great demon had black horns curling back from his head, a muscular build, and long white hair spanning over his shoulders.

"I was informed by my demons of your arrival, Sinjin." Lucifer said with a cold voice. "You fear fighting the Head Angel of the Light Dominion, but you are willing to challenge me for the throne?"

"I know I can destroy you, and I plan on it," Sinjin replied with an angry sneer. He clenched his fists tightly and tensed his muscles. "I will take you and I will take over the universe." Lucifer chuckled and slowly rose from his chair, his imposing figure didn't seem to shake the angel of death at all.

"Know your place. There _must_ be balance. You cannot simply take the universe. What you speak is heresy, stupidity, spoken from the lips of a dreamer. You and the Shadow Realm had been created because Hell had become inflated. That was it, that is your only reason for being. The Shadow Realm is for those that aren't good enough for heaven, but not foul enough for Hell. It is not my fault that you went and transformed the Shadow Realm into something worse than Hell itself." Sinjin's face tightened and Lucifer slowly walked around him. "In fact, I could easily destroy the Shadow Realm if I so chose, but I had been _tolerant_ these past decades. I'd been ignoring your little…treason." He stepped behind Sinjin and closed his eyes. "Of course, that same treasonous mind of yours led to certain things that…leave me with no need or desire to act. You've already stirred up enemies from the most powerful worlds. In effect, you yourself become the death of the Shadow Realm."

"What shit are you spouting now?" Lucifer titled his head skyward and inhaled, chuckling darkly as fire shot out from the sides.

"The Shadow Realm has been destroyed, taken by the Light." Sinjin's eyes widened and Lucifer closed his eyes, smirking triumphantly. "Destroyed by the very warriors who would challenge you. It matters not what you do here, it matters not what you think you may achieve by killing me, the warriors will still rise up and destroy you. By saving Hell, they save the Universe."

"But if you die, I can take over."

"Only if you were fast enough. Even if I die, the demons can replace me. Granted my own son is not nearly as evil as I am, which concerns me as it would deem Hell to be a little less impacting, but unlike you…we do not serve to overtake the universe, only to tempt man and to persuade them away from the good deeds." Sinjin gripped his scythe tightly and bowed his head.

"And that, Lucifer, is why you are fucking weak!" He swirled around and slid his blade through Lucifer's neck. Lucifer gasped, his eyes widening as his body slumped to the ground. The others watched with fear as Sinjin began laughing. Red smoke started leaving Lucifer's body. "You fucking asshole, you have all this power. How can you _not_ take over the universe!" He held his hand out in front of him and gazed at his palm as a dark orb began forming. Lucifer's red smoke began swirling around him, paralyzing him for the moment. "What the hell?" He grunted as Lucifer's dead body began to vanish. One last statement came from the devil.

"In my passing, my smoke will paralyze you long enough…I support those who rise up against you. Farewell, Angel of Death."

"What?" He struggled again, grunting angrily. His eyes flew to the window and widened as Tori's light sword started flying at him. "No!" Suddenly the blade dug into his chest. He let out a powerful yell and curled as the group ran into the room. "Damn you bastards."

"Your reign of terror ends here!" Tori shouted as she grasped her blade and twisted it. "But first, I release Johnny from your hold!" His eyes widened as pain began searing into his body.

"No! No, no, no!" He screamed and fled from the physical body that he was in. Tori pulled her sword back while Andre ran forward and caught Johnny, who fell forward. His body was aging rapidly and his hair was starting to turn grey. Finally, they'd freed the host, but the battle had only just begun. As Johnny opened his eyes, Sinjin landed before them and growled angrily. The elder man stared at him with fear and clung to Andre. Tori looked to him and smiled soothingly.

"Don't worry Johnny, he won't hurt you again. But first things first…" She narrowed her eyes and a white aura appeared around them all. "This battle needn't be fought here." Sinjin growled and thrust his hands forward, trying to use his dark power to deflect Tori's destination of choice. It was successful, as they all appeared before Hollywood Arts with a massive explosion. Tori gasped and the others looked over as students and teachers started filing out of the building. "What? Really! This is where you want to fight, Sinjin?"

"Yes," he hissed. "Right where it all began. Let your beloved teachers and students witness your death!"

* * *

><p>Shadow Realm's out of commission! Lucifer's dead, his brother must step up! Johnny's free! The final battle begins, outside of Hollywood Arts! Wait, you ever notice, why is it always wherever it all begins?<p> 


	63. The Final Showdown: Giant Problem

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 63 (Final Showdown: Giant Problem)<p>

Robbie lifted Johnny up with his power and slowly moved the frightened man to a safe location nearby. They did not want him in the way of this fight. Sinjin's black wings shot out and he hovered in the air, laughing mercilessly. "You think you can defeat me? I just killed Satan himself, and you think you can challenge _me_?" Tori spread her wings and rose into the air, she was filled with confidence and certainty. The same that she'd lacked just so long ago.

"We challenge you and we can defeat you." She turned her eyes to the teachers and students. "Please. Get to safety." She turned her fierce glare upon Sinjin as Trina, Melanie, and Ashley flew up to surround him. Four angels should deem more than enough to take him out. He growled and held his hands out. Dark energy began fizzling in his hands as sparks started sinking down.

"I don't want interruptions, I only want to fight the royal ones. Remove your generals from the battlefield or I will destroy your precious school." Tori gasped and looked to Hollywood Arts. A smirk formed upon Sinjin's face as fear coursed through her veins. She didn't want to risk any of their lives. "I'll use every soul in there for my own gain. So as I said, remove your generals if you wish _any_ of them to remain alive." She clenched her fists and looked to all of the generals that had come to fight alongside of them. She had no choice.

"Fine…All generals of the guard, please ensure the safety of everyone at that school." Melanie and Ashley nodded their heads and started lowering to the ground. Sinjin folded his arms over and grinned triumphantly. On the ground, Jonah and Shane cursed and stepped away from the fight. Freddie's flaming fists sparked out and he started moving with the other Generals to the school, they would have to direct everyone to safety. "I can't put the lives of so many at risk. I'm sorry. It's for the best." Freddie grit his teeth and dismissed the thought with a swift wave.

"Just. Kill. The bastard." Sinjin twirled his scythe and swung it downward in the air. Dark circles appeared beneath the group on the ground. They leapt out of the way just as shadow geysers shot out from beneath them. He laughed and Tori let out an angry yell. She threw her hands forward, throwing two powerful light blasts out.

"Bad move!" Sinjin looked over and was blasted back by the light. Just as he did this, Beck snapped his fingers together and started gliding with the air towards Sinjin. With a powerful shout, fire swirled his claws and he cut down along Sinjin's back. Cat and Robbie used psychic abilities to craft giant stones from the ground, throwing them towards Sinjin. His face twisted in a sneer and he quickly slashed his scythe through the air, encompassing the stones with black shadows. The group stilled and he flicked his wrist, turning his palm forward.

"I reject your stones." The stones flew back at them and Robbie quickly tackled Cat to the side, narrowing avoiding the flying stones. "This Earth is perfect, don't you see? Shadows are _everywhere_, even within people. Hearts are black, the shadows on earth feed me." Tori watched with concern as the shadows on the ground began rising up to Sinjin, giving him a black glow. The sky started to turn dark, clouds covered the skies. Lightning followed along the thick clouds. Tori turned to Jade, who quickly shook her head.

"I'm not doing it! He's using the evils of Earth to give him more power!" She clicked her tongue and sighed.

"Great. I always knew he was a madman." She looked up to see dark arms leaving the clouds, surrounding the area with shady fingers. She turned her head to Trina and jerked her thumb. "I get the feeling there's some creatures up there. You want to work on killing them all for me?"

"Gladly." Trina quickly snapped her heels together and flew into the clouds. Tori was hoping that Trina could fill some light up there and use it to their advantage. Plus, she didn't want Sinjin to be able to somehow use Trina to turn Tori towards the wrong side. She wasn't planning on becoming a fallen anytime soon.

"Okay Sinjin, what's your next move…" He laughed and his eyes started to glow white. She raised her eyebrows and frowned as he began to grow in size. His legs reached the ground, his arms were long, wide, and muscular, and his wings appeared to span a mile. Dark energy swirled in his body as he bellowed out a deep, husky laugh. "Forget I asked…" She slowly lowered to the ground and turned to the others. "Okay guys, he just turned into a big shadowy behemoth. What next?"

"We're in a bad place to fight," Beck said while looking over at the teachers and students. Granted the Generals had some collaborative force field over all of them, it was still plenty dangerous. "Unfortunately we have no choice to fight here. I'm kind of at a loss as to how we attack him in that form." Jade scoffed and stepped forward, waving her hand through the air.

"I'm not concerned, step aside. Tori, I could use your help here…" Tori nodded and quickly stepped next to her, wondering what she had in mind. "Look, just hit him with a bunch of light attacks. Fly around him, distract him. I'll generate a lightning storm and zap him a bunch of times. With each light attack, he should slowly deteriorate. Also, if you look hard enough at him, you see he's just one big shadow right now, there's a thicker spot right in the center of his chest. That's Sinjin." Tori arched her eyebrow and looked up. Jade was correct. Right in the center of the body, curled up in a ball, was a dark outline, cloaked with black wings. "He's hiding within the shadow."

"All right, I see it. Good eye." She looked to Beck. "Physical attacks aren't going to work, so hit him with some light. I'm taking flight." She spread her wings and flew up in the air. The shadow's eyes followed her and it took a quick swipe for her. Beck started running along the ground, zapping the shadow's legs with light blasts, chipping away at the demon. Jade was lifted by the wind, her hair flew up and her eyes shone white. Her arms lifted in the air and lighting started brewing at rapid pace. The shadow creature lifted its eyes to the sky and howled as lightning started shooting down into it.

Tori flew into the shadow and started spreading her light through the shadowy body. The demon screeched and reached in, grasping her and pulling her out. She struggled against its hold and shouted as it threw her towards the ground. "Tori!" Andre exclaimed. He growled and started shooting off waves of fire towards the creature. Fire burst from his feet and he lifted into the air, flying around the demon and throwing fireballs into it. The fire sparked within the demon and started spreading through the shadows. "Well _hello_ then!" The demon howled as the fire started rushing towards the center. Andre used this to his advantage and began shooting more flames into it. "Die!"

Beck glided in the air and continuously struck the demon with light, never ending the assault. If they stopped now, then it could all end. They were not sure what to expect. Tori opened her eyes and growled as her light blade formed in her hand. She slowly rose to her feet and held her blade in front of her. "I'm going to cut you down to size, demon…" She flew into the air and tossed her sword like a boomerang. It shot through the demon's right leg and held its place. She held her index finger up and twirled it around, then curled it inwards. The demon howled as the blade ran through its left leg and returned to her hand. The legs both flashed white from the blade and immediately dissolved, much to Sinjin's chagrin. "Man I love this sword."

The shadow creature looked to the skies for more power, but the dark clouds were now grey and turning lighter. Trina was doing her job. The shadow creature reached for the skies, but as it did, Jade zapped its left arm with a massive lightning attack. Beck swirled around the arm, throwing his arms in and out, blasting it with light. The creature howled as its arm started dissolving within the light. Beck looked down and shouted out for Jade.

"If you can make that sun brighter, it would help!"

"If I do, it'll make things too hot."

"It's worth it, just cool down the area with your storm. The brighter the sun, the less shadows there will be…The Angel of Death can _not_ have any shadows powering him up."

"All right. Let's just focus on taking this creature down first."

"On it." Jade lifted her hands up and moved them outwards, moving the dark clouds away. The creature screamed as the sun bore down upon it. Rays of light began shooting out from the clouds, exploding them. Once they vanished, Trina began descending upon the shadow creature in a spinning blaze of Light. The creature looked up and howled as she drilled through its head, through its body, and out its rear. As she landed on her feet, the shadow creature split in two.

"Now, Jade!" Trina ordered. Jade nodded and screamed out as she increased the intensity of the sun. Using her other powers, she started letting the wind blow in a continuous frigid air. It was about all she could muster, but she would have to keep this up for the rest of the battle. She lifted further into the air and landed on a nearby building.

"Keep fighting it, guys. I can't do anything but focus on this, but I'll keep it up so he doesn't have any shadows to use!"

"All right, keep it up!" They watched as the shadow vanished and Sinjin's wings started to open up. He glared at them, pissed that his first initial plan failed. Where bigger was better at times, it was this case that bigger meant nothing. The intensity of his wings opening sent a dark blast into the ground, creating a huge crater in the ground.

"You assholes! I'll mop the floor with you!" He closed his eyes and roared as he attempted to suck in any remaining shadows. When nothing came, he opened his eyes and looked up, cursing at the bright sun. "What the hell?"

"It's no use," Cat smirked. "Jade's turned the sun bright, you have no more shadows." He looked around frantically as the shadows began receding from the ground. "Now you have nothing to use against us but your own self. Don't start getting cocky." He growled and held his palm out. A dark aura formed around Cat and she slowly lifted in the air. "What? What's happening?"

"Cat!" Robbie exclaimed.

"That's fine, I know how to manipulate people." She began screaming as the darkness started stabbing her body. Robbie called out and ordered Sinjin to set her down, but he refused. "Come now, Robbie. Surely you won't mind if I kill her, right? Oh wait, you _would_ mind. Let's see what happens…"

"Don't listen to him, Robbie!" She let out a scream as Sinjin started twisting his wrist. The darkness began moving into her mouth, choking her. Robbie called out and ran forward.

"Bastard! What are you doing!"

"Killing your lover." His blunt answer wasn't doing anyone any favors. He looked to the others, all ready to attack, and smirked dangerously. "I wouldn't recommend moving, otherwise I kill her quicker."

"Asshole! Let _go_ of her!" Robbie's eyes flared white and Sinjin's lips pulled back into a sadistic grin. Cat groaned and gasped as she turned her gaze to Robbie, she couldn't call out for him. The process was already starting, he was going into his 'pure' state, the most lethal state for a psychic. Robbie roared angrily as a psychic wave blew everyone, including Sinjin, back several feet. Cat fell to the ground and caught herself before she hit. She turned her eyes to Robbie, he was lifting from the ground and cracks were beginning to form at his heels.

"Robbie! No!" He wouldn't be heard. If those cracks reached his brain he would explode, killing everyone around him. The others looked on in shock, unsure on how to help him. The only way they could get him out of this state was for another psychic to short him out, but there was no other psychic besides Shane and Sinjin ordered zero help from the Generals, at the expense of the school. Cat ran up to him and started nudging him, then glared up at Sinjin. "You bastard, you planned that!" Sinjin chuckled deviously and shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I help it if your king is a walking time bomb? Granted, it sucks for you and everyone else."

* * *

><p>Well this looks bad, and I do mean really bad.<p> 


	64. The Final Showdown: Upper Hand

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 64 (Final Showdown: Upper Hand Gained and Lost)<p>

Sinjin perched himself high in the air while the others surrounded Robbie, trying to figure out what to do. Before they could do much, Robbie flew into the air after Sinjin. His face fell and he gripped his scythe firmly. "Crap. I forgot…" When in this mode, when _anyone_ went into their crazed state of mind, they always focused on their initial target of rage. He extended his palm and fired off a massive, continuous dark blast, but it deflected upon hitting Rodney's body.

Robbie extended his hand and grasped Sinjin with pure power, his fingers curled and Sinjin's body began splitting at his legs. Even the man's swift regeneration couldn't stop the gruesome attack. He clenched his teeth together and pointed his scythe towards Robbie. "Keep moving towards me and I'm firing a laser directly into your brain." Robbie extended his hand and a psychic force began choking Sinjin around the throat. His murderous rampage seemed to have no end. Sinjin's arms and legs stretched out and his bones began cracking inside. "Damn it, let go of me!"

"Robbie stop!" Cat shouted. "Not like this, we can't beat him like this!" The cracks were traveling up to Robbie's waist, light was seeping through the cracks. Cat swallowed hard and transformed into Robbie, there was only one thing they could do. She didn't want to do this, but if she didn't, everyone was screwed. "It doesn't matter how badly you mangle him. As long as that scythe remains, he will _not_ die." She rose up and stood in front of Robbie, gazing into his murderous eyes. She extended her hand, pointing her fingers outward. "Forgive me Robbie. This is the only way."

Robbie looked to her, energy swirling all around him. He started to move, but froze in spot. Cat swallowed, ignoring the heaviness in her chest. Making it fast, she closed her hand, shorting out Robbie's brain and sending him into unconsciousness. Robbie's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he began falling towards the ground. Beck reached up and generated a burst of air beneath his friend, trying to slow the fall. Once the descent was lessoned, Trina flew over and grabbed Robbie, setting him gently on a nearby patch of grass. She lifted her head and narrowed her eyes on Sinjin, who was trying to heal himself.

"You're going to pay for that little mistake, Sinjin." Sinjin turned his head towards Trina and scowled as she started flying towards him. He spun his scythe around in his hand and swung it through the air, sending three consecutive shadow arcs towards her. She froze in midflight and shouted as the arcs struck her and threw her back against the ground. Blood gushed out from her as she let out a pained shout. Sinjin took a nose dive towards her and raised his scythe to strike. Trina opened her eyes and gasped. "Crap!"

"Watch out!" Andre leapt in front of Trina, much to her aggravation, and Sinjin's scythe ran into his back. He let out a pained shout and fell to his knees. Trina quickly pushed herself up and started to back away as black shadows erupted from Andre's back.

"What's happening to him?" Tori asked anxiously. She rushed for Andre, but stopped when her sister held up her hand.

"Don't come closer. That scythe…anyone that is cut by that scythe becomes a puppet to the Angel of Death." Tori's eyes widened as Andre's eyes turned pitch black and his nostrils flared. Sinjin chuckled and crossed his arms while Trina glared. "Coward…Damn it Andre, you could have let him get me. My angel blood would have kept him from being able to control me!"Andre lifted his hand and fire pillars shot out from the ground, striking the two sisters in the chest. Tori flew into the sky and Trina shoved her arms downward, pushing the fire away. Beck and Cat rushed over and froze as Andre roared in his rage.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight him?" Cat asked with a deep frown. Jade peered down from where she was perched, she was panting heavily and on her hands and knees. She wanted to help so badly, but she was putting out far too much energy to do so. Cat looked up to Sinjin, who was still trying to recover, but Robbie shot his healing ability to hell, so the process was slower than usual. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "He may have tried to get Trina, but it's Andre instead…either way, he's using Andre as a distraction so he can heal from Robbie's wounding him!" She turned to Sinjin, who was watching with a grin. "Beck, think you can handle Andre? I'm going to take a stab at Sinjin."

"Yeah, I guess I can deal…" He took a heavy sigh and his claws swirled with water. Andre grinned and shot a blast of fire towards him. Beck quickly dodged the blast and yelped. "Wow, you strike at your best friend without a single thought? I see how it is!" He moved his hands through the air and shot several water spikes towards Andre, who immediately turned from the blast to run. "Running isn't going to help you…you'll think me after this!"

Cat, Tori, and Trina rose into the sky and surrounded Sinjin, Cat was still in Robbie's form. She knew they just needed to distract him long enough for Beck to put Andre out of commission. The only way to save Andre now was to defeat him, and Beck was the only one who could do that. Tori couldn't without emotions getting in the way, Trina might have difficulties with Andre's fire, but Beck was fully able to drench him with water and render him unconscious. "Sinjin. You just enjoy screwing with people's minds, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's about right," he commented. His lips curved up into a slick grin, which only pissed Cat off more. "Attack me all you want, I'm invincible." He extended his arms and spread his wings out. The three looked up to see dark meteors falling from the skies. Cat threw her hands up, generating a psychic shield while Trina and Tori created a light shield. They turned their heads away as the black meteors started knocking them back.

"You bastard." Cat's eyes flicked up and the meteors hitting her shield deflected and struck him in the chest. He flew back and looked up to see his dark meteors swirling together, forming one giant meteor at Cat's will.

"Aw fuck." He lifted his hands up to cover his head as the one meteor fell upon him. Cat lowered her shield and extended her arm, forcing more strength into the meteor and smashing it into a clear field. Sinjin let out a loud grunt as he slammed into the pavement. He put his hand to the meteor and disintegrated it with a dark flash. As he slowly rose, his chest heaved and blood drenched his body. "You know what? I always thought you were a bitch. Turns out, I'm right." He flung his arm through the air, sending one long shadow spike from the ground and striking her in the stomach. "Now die!"

"Ah…" Cat sucked in the air through her teeth and looked up as the spike started to curve and shoot towards her head. Tori flew by, slashing the spike with her sword, making it vanish. Trina tossed her own blade at Sinjin and struck him in the chest. He closed his eyes as blood gushed from his chest. Blood spewed from his mouth and his hand slowly rose to the handle of the sword.

"You…" His hand tensed on the handle and his eyes flashed open as he quickly pulled the sword from his body. The wound closed abruptly and he slammed the blade into the ground. "Don't think you're bringing me down so easily." A giant circle formed on the ground and multiple shadow creatures began climbing out from the earth. The girls looked over to where Beck and Andre were fighting, the creatures were going near them. "As long as I have the power, I will always win." Beck glanced over as the creatures began grabbing his legs.

"Crap! What's this?" He struggled in the grasp and looked over as Andre started at him. Andre's fire had been put out, but that didn't mean he wasn't able to fight with his fists. "Shit. Come on man, think about who you're attacking! It's me, your best friend!" Andre threw a fist into Beck's chest and began pummeling him. "Damn it." Blood spewed from Beck's lips as the demons began gnawing at his legs. He lifted his head to the skies and let out a dangerous shout. "Get away from me!"

"Beck!" Jade screeched. She released her hold on the weather and quickly drew her tornadoes down towards the creatures. Sinjin laughed and flashed behind her.

"Hello there." Her eyes widened and she quickly turned to him. He lifted his hand and quickly struck her with a dark blast, forcing her off the building she was perched upon. Beck cried out and Tori quickly flew for Jade. Trina and Cat glared at him and started rushing for him. "Are you sure you two want to come for me?" He started to rapidly move his hand in the air, creating several black dots in front of him. Once they were there, he leaned against his scythe and smirked as the girls continued their approach.

"Wait, Cat, stop flying!" Trina exclaimed, realizing what was coming. She flew for Cat, who was still rushing towards the wounded behemoth. Suddenly the dots started growing long and sharp, as giant daggers. Cat's eyes widened as they shot out towards her and Trina. Just as Trina grabbed her, the daggers struck them and ran through their bodies. A splash of blood shot out from them and they started flying to the ground. Sinjin laughed and cracked his neck from side to side.

"You all thought you could challenge me, but who is the one that won out?" He folded his arms over and stared down at the ground. Never before had he been so confident in his ability to win. As he stepped in an icy puddle left behind by Jade, he lifted his hand up and started generating a large black orb. "This will be the bomb that destroys you all. Goodbye, you were all interesting subjects to watch throughout the years. It almost breaks my heart that I have to kill you, but you see, I can't have you interfering with my plans any longer. This is the end!"

* * *

><p>They're down! I repeat, the heroes are down! Hope is lost? Is all hope <em>lost<em>? Damn it Sinjin, quit talking and shoot the bomb already, I know I didn't write you to be a brag-type villain!


	65. The Final Showdown: The Defeat

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 65 (Final Showdown: The Defeat)<p>

As Sinjin charged his bomb, he watched with annoyance. It was growing so slowly, due to the fact that he was so wounded. It was taking a lot of his strength to make the bomb, he was debating just flying down and finishing everyone off with quick succession. It wouldn't be too hard, they were all wounded and near death were they not? He decided instead to abandon the bomb, closing his hand and letting it evaporate in his palm. "I'll take care of you all in one foul swoop, no problem." He moved his hand slowly across the sky, dancing his fingers along in the air. Streams of shadows started to drip from his fingertips. "Fall like rain, pierce-" His nostrils ached and his eyebrow rose. Smoke? He smelled smoke? "What?"

His eyes turned to where Beck and Andre were, the giant black circle had become enveloped in _fire_. Andre's fire? No, Beck had doused him with water. Either or, all the shadow creatures were _dead_. A grunt left his throat and he started to move, but found himself immobile. His head twitched and he quickly turned his head to the icy puddle. His eyes widened as ice began growing up his scythe. A trap! He was set up by the storm controller! "Shit!" He watched as his scythe's heated barrier started cracking, there was no stopping it. He let out a shout and lifted his arm up as the barrier shattered. "No!" He looked over to see Tori and Jade standing on another building, both not looking too worse for wear. "How?" They lifted their hands and pointed behind him. When he turned, he saw Beck and Andre standing, both smirking triumphantly.

"Hey Sinjin, next time you try to turn me against someone, make sure it's not my best friend!" Andre chided. Beck had managed to reach Andre long ago. "Once you created those demons, I was just punching him for show so he could set fire to the demons." His face twisted in anger and fear as he started to lift his hand up to attack them, but to his displeasure, he froze.

"What is this?" He turned his head to see Trina holding onto Cat, both fully conscious, yet bloody. Both of them were healing and fast due to Trina being an angel and Cat being in Robbie's form, able to close her own wounds. "Shit, I underestimated that…" Beck and Andre chuckled and started walking towards him, smacking their hands together.

"Yeah, that's the thing. No matter how strategic and non-cocky a bad guy is, when it all comes down to the major fight, they will almost _always_ underestimate _something_." Andre smashed his foot into the ground and fire flared up Sinjin's scythe. Sinjin roared out, his eyes turned black and shadowy lasers shot out, striking Andre in the shoulder. Andre let out and quick growl and stepped backwards, narrowing his eyes. "Okay, I see…you can still fight."

"Who's the one getting cocky?" Black chains rose up and clasped around Andre's ankles. His eyes narrowed as Beck quickly leapt into the air, hovering with wind. Beck started gliding in the wind as chains chased after him via Sinjin's eyes. "You can't get far, I'll get you eventually." Beck turned his head back and laughed.

"All right sure, let's see it!" He began flying around Sinjin, letting the chains follow him. Sinjin's eyebrows rose as the chain tightened around him and began digging in his flesh. He started cursing as blood splattered out onto the rooftop. "Not so hot now, eh Mr. Angel of Death? What if I told you King David might be on his way?" Sinjin scoffed and broke free from Cat's telekinesis. He then burst his arms and wings outward, shattering the chain that bound him.

"Then let him find you all dead. Nothing but hired assassins. Don't you see I've already won? I _killed_ Lucifer!"

"Not that it means much, but don't you think that would have pissed Hell's demons off?" He raised an eyebrow as Beck pointed to the rooftop. Several demons started rising up from the roof. He cried out as they struck him with their trident and blew him off the roof. He tried to spread his wings out, but Jade shocked them with a bolt of lightning, paralyzing them, if only temporarily. He let out a violent scream as he crashed into the ground. Several demons rose up, glaring at him with spite as they reached for his scythe. Albeit weak, he still managed to push himself off and start zapping the demons with dark energy. With every demon that exploded, more seemed to appear. Sweat ran down his neck as he began moving back fearfully.

"We're going to help them out," the demons exclaimed. "We're taking that scythe away, they can do the rest." Sinjin lifted his hand and created a large black orb above his palm. The devils had him circled, he felt like he was the center of a donut, and he did not appreciate it.

"The hell you are!" He threw the orb down into them, killing several of them. As black smoke erupted from the ground, he spun around with his scythe, creating a black donut around him. He flicked his palm forward and sent the bladed circle out among the many demons, slashing into them. "Stay the hell away from me!"

"I'm afraid that isn't going to work," Robbie said from behind. Sinjin's eyebrows rose and he quickly turned to see Robbie limping towards him. His eyes were narrow and he was holding onto his left arm, growling as his eyes remained fixated on that scythe. "I say if they want that scythe. You better give it to them. After all, they want payment for the death of their 'king', don't they?" A psychic aura surrounded Sinjin's weapon and pulled it violently from his hand, ripping off his left wrist in the process.

"Shit!" The demons followed the scythe as it hovered in the air, then dropped into their mob. Sinjin watched with terror as his scythe began cracking and breaking. He ran for it, but felt a telekinetic surge hit him and slam him against a nearby building.

"This is what you get for what you just put me through." Sinjin lifted his head and roared as he threw his right hand up and encased Robbie in a shadow cage. He began moving towards him and chuckled, tilting his head to the right. Robbie folded his arms over and sighed. "What? You got me trapped now?"

"That's right." Blades started to come from the bars and Robbie watched with frustration. A deathtrap was never pleasant to get stuck in, especially when there was no way out. Sinjin chuckled mercilessly and narrowed his eyes into murderous slants. "Goodbye and good riddance _King_ Robbie. You won't be missed." Robbie's eyes flicked to his and a smirk played on the king's lips, stalling Sinjin momentarily. "What the hell is that?"

"Focusing on one warrior while there's others still around is a pretty good way to get your ass kicked."

"Wha-" Suddenly a clawed hand thrust out of his chest and blood gushed from the wound and his mouth. His body trembled as he turned his head back and saw Beck with a growing smirk on his face. "N-No…" With Beck's free hand, dark power surrounded the claws and he released the cage that Sinjin had set up. Robbie snapped his fingers and brought the earth to grow up and form around Sinjin's feet. "What? What is this!"

"I call it a trap. What do you call it?"

"Crafty," Beck said while pulling his hand from Sinjin. "Now if you don't mind…" The others started to descend around Sinjin, their wounds fully healed. He eyed them with peculiarity and wonder, but it shouldn't surprise them. Angels were remarkable for their healing skills. "I do believe you won't be needing those wings of yours. Trina, would you like to do the wonders?" Trina grinned as she twirled her blade around.

"With _pleasure_." She let out a warrior cry and cut into Sinjin's back, down, and out his lower back. He let out a cry as pain surged through his body. His thick black wings fell to the ground and blood began to splash out in waves.

"T-This isn't enough! You can't just kill me like this! I'll always be around! Always!"

"Yeah…" Tori stepped in front of him, her eyes narrow and her fist firmly around the handle of her light sword. He watched with growing fear as she lifted the blade level with her shoulders, pointing it directly at him. "Just shut up. I'm sick and tired of you, and this little war of yours is _over!_" She thrust the blade into his chest and he threw his head back, letting out a shrill cry as light shot through his body. Rays of light erupted from his eyes, mouth, and every opening of him. Tori narrowed her eyes a bit more and pushed the blade in further. "Now. Explode, demon."

"No!" He cried out wrathfully as his body began to bulge. Blood splashed out and evaporated in an explosion of light. Soon, there was nothing in front of them, only blood falling onto a sword of light.

The group stared and blinked for several seconds, disbelief filled their eyes and wonder, their minds. They did it. The Angel of Death was dead! They heard the students and teachers of the school cheering for the end of the battle, but they were deaf to it. They looked among each other and started laughing, small and nervous chuckles really. They began exchanging hugs, thrilled that the war was _finally_ over. Tears streamed their faces and their hearts leapt up, overjoyed. After a few minutes, David appeared behind them with Michael, smiling down at them with pride.

"The war may be over, but the restoration continues." His voice shocked them all, making them jump and turn to him. Tori sighed and closed her eyes.

"Way to kill the mood, Dad. I guess we don't get a break for saving the universe, huh?" David smirked subtly and shook his head, there was still much work to be done. Sinjin may be dead, the Shadows purged forever, but that left one big cleanup job.

"You're Kings, Queens, you do have the task of cleaning up your worlds. I want you to know that I'm very proud of you all, you have the gratitude of everyone in this universe." He turned to the group of students and teachers, in which Sikowitz was standing in front of with the Nurse and Coach. Penny's daughter and grandchildren were with her, having been visiting briefly. Her daughter was going to drop the kids off with Penny for the day. "We're going to allow you all to finish off your school year here on earth, then you must return to your realms."

"R-Really? You mean that?"

"Yes." The group let out an enormous cheer and started high fiving each other. They couldn't believe their good luck! David chuckled and watched as they all tackled Sikowitz, hugging him close. He laughed and hugged them back, overjoyed by the moment. "Now…" David walked over to Johnny, who was sitting in his safe area, his eyes wide and terrified. "Johnny. Stand."

"I-Is it really safe?" Johnny asked as he slowly rose to his feet. He now had the full appearance of a fifty-year old man. Brad, Penny, and Penny's family all watched with tears in their eyes. He looked over to them and tears struck him with instant recognition. "P-Penny, B-Brad, it's really you guys?"

"Oh god they were telling the truth," Penny whispered. She took a slow step forward and put her hand to her daughter's shoulder. "Johnny…this…this is your daughter, Sarah." Johnny's eyes widened and his lips slowly curled into a smile as she motioned to the young girl and boy, both of whom were holding their mother's arms and watching curiously. "Your granddaughter Angelica and grandson Louis."

"I-I never knew…oh god, the years I've missed." Suddenly a football flew in his direction. He caught it before it hit him and looked over to see Brad grinning at him through his tears. "Brad…"

"What are you waiting for Johnny, come over here before we decide this isn't real." He whimpered softly and ran over to Penny and Brad, hugging them close. They hugged him back as he started to sob.

"I'm sorry guys, I never meant to leave you. I…That _thing_, he held me prisoner. I never…"

"It's okay man. It's okay." Brad rubbed his best friend's back and Penny started to sob. "We've never forgotten you. We always thought you were around somewhere…" Soon, Sarah and her children moved over and hugged them, finally whole again. Penny lifted her head up to Tori and the others, who were watching with pleased expressions.

"Thank you," Penny mouthed. "Thank you so much." Tori cupped her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. The peace was astounding and it impacted her heavily, so surreal. Finally, all the pieces were connecting in place. It would be truly difficult to leave this place, but they had to. She stepped away from the group and turned to her father, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Dad, I'm afraid we need to decline that offer." The others glanced over and slowly nodded, all on the same wavelength. David raised an eyebrow as she smiled and looked up to her father. "You said we have a lot of work to do in restoring our respective realms. If so, we can't wait any longer." She turned her head to Sikowitz, who was gazing back with a sad smile. "As much as I love this place, and as much as I'll miss everyone here…" She returned to her father as her friends surrounded her. "Our kingdoms need us more, and they are worth more than our desires are. They went long enough without rule, they don't need to go another second without."

"I agree," Beck stated. The others murmured their agreements and David slowly folded his arms over, beaming with pride.

"You have all grown so much. I am proud of you, Tori. I'll give you a day to say your goodbyes to your school friends and teachers, then, it's off to your realms. Finally, I can ascend to my place in Heaven." Tori smiled and quickly nodded her head. She wanted, more than anything, to let her father go to Heaven after centuries of waiting for that gift. Now he would get what he so wanted. Everyone would be happy. "I have one more proposal for you. Tori, Trina, if I can talk to the both of you."

"Yes dad?" The girls asked. They moved closer to him as he and Michael thought for a second. David moved his eyes from Tori to Andre and his lips curled into a smile.

"I've been observing, and I think both of you girls are fit to rule the Light Dominion. It seems the angels council and Heaven all agree. I notice that you're growing increasingly fond of Andre, is that correct?" Tori's cheeks flushed and she quickly looked to Andre, smiling brightly. Trina chuckled and nudged Tori's side, then turned full towards her father.

"Yeah, those two have fallen for each other, can you blame them?"

"I'm afraid I can't. Now Tori, if you accept…you can be with him and Trina will rule the Light Dominion." Tori's eyebrows rose and Trina's face turned to skepticism. How would it work when Trina didn't even have that much capability?

"I don't understand, I'm only part angel, not full angel. I don't even have all my angel blood within me…"

"Nothing is impossible when God wills it, Trina. Don't forget that." A white aura wrapped around Trina. Tori gasped with delight as Trina began lifting off the ground, gasping in shock. Her head turned up and two large wings grew from her back. Everyone watched with surprise as light flooded Trina's body. "You, my eldest daughter, have led this group well and been the voice of reason for your sister. You are best fit to rule, in my opinion, but it seems God has been the one to choose. Congratulations."

Trina landed on her feet after a few minutes and slowly opened her eyes, angelic power flowed ferociously through her veins. More so than the slayer blood. "Thank you, Dad. I won't fail you." Tori grinned and bounced over to Andre, putting her arm around his. She was more than happy to be with him. He smiled back at her and watched as David walked towards him.

"Andre, I trust you'll take care of my daughter. One day her time will come to enter the Flame Dominion. I hope you will understand that."

"I understand, sir." He was more than thrilled to have Tori to be his Queen, but he wouldn't keep her away from the Light Dominion. "She can do whatever she likes. I will take care of her." Trina looked over and smirked teasingly.

"Good, because her sister happens to be the Head Angel. You mess with her, you mess with me."

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind." The group laughed for a minute and looked to the blood spatter on the ground, remembering Sinjin. They could be happy now, but they all knew it would and could only be short lived. One day another evil might threaten the universe, as evil would always exist as long as good did. However, when that day came, they would be ready. They would stand up and fight as the Universe's guardians. Nothing could tear them down.

* * *

><p>And no one saw the eldest becoming the true heir, nice. Such an intense chapter, Sinjin seemed to have forgot that each could heal their own wounds in some way, given enough time alone. Also, if Jade leaves a puddle behind, don't step in it XD. I hope you've enjoyed this story thus far, the next chapter is going to be the final, a bit of an epilogue.<p> 


	66. Become Legends

Ghostly World

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Victorious now and never will

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 66 (Legends)<p>

The group stepped into Hell once more, in a goal of eradicating whatever shadow creatures were remaining. They were in the throne room where a man with a brown coat and brown slacks stood gazing out the window. He had short and spiky hair and his head bowed in their presence. "You do not have to check on us down here, it is enough that you did what you could to defeat Sinjin." The man turned to them and grasped his hands behind his back, walking forward and locking his eyes with theirs. "So this is what it feels like when Hell is indebted to someone."

"Even as evil as he was," Tori started, "We are sorry for your father's loss. Fortunately, the Shadows are gone, but are they out of this world?" The man slowly nodded his head. It would appear he already had a new General of Hell's Royal Guard that was doing well in the eradication.

"They were already low in numbers, when the Angel of Death was destroyed, many of the creatures vanished into smoke. The Shadow Realm is no longer a threat we are in your debt. A good way to be for awhile, wouldn't you agree?" He turned his gaze to the throne chair and slowly walked towards it, running his fingers along the arm. "Never thought in a million years I would be sitting in this chair. Still feels a bit premature. Now go, I am not sure how long I feel to be in the presence of the Universe's Guardians. That includes the two angels." Trina and Tori chuckled lightly and nodded their heads. It would appear there was no more need for them to be there.

"Goodbye, I'm _sure_ will have our run-ins," Trina remarked. The man closed his eyes and smirked.

"Hell, tempting man until the end of time. There's always going to be that balance of good and evil."

"And there's always going to be a hero to rise up against the evil. This time it was us, next time…who knows. We'll be there, we'll be ready." With that, everyone transported first to the Psychic Realm, they were receiving a psychic message from Shane and Miriam. There was a surprise for Cat, something that should make her extremely happy.

When they arrived, Miriam and Shane were standing with Cat's little brother Michael and her stepdad, Roger. She gasped as they looked in her direction with a smile. "Sissy!" Michael ran up to her and threw his arms around her waist. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked towards the two Generals. Her heart pulsed heavily in her chest, she thought she would never see her family again! Roger moved to her and hugged her, tears were fresh in his eyes as well.

"You found them?" Where had they been all this time? Surely not the Shadow Realm, there was no way. At least, they never found them there. Michael cried softly and Roger held on as if he were afraid of losing her. "It's okay Michael, Dad, you're safe now. You're going to live here, with me and with Robbie. No one's ever going to hurt you again."

"Know where they were?" Shane asked as he folded his arms over and closed his eyes. "When we were running through the Slayer Realm, a few of us went into the dungeons of that castle. They were there, caged and chained, also looked like they both took a beating. Your father was nearly dead." She gasped and Roger slowly stepped back, lowering his arms.

"They saved us, and explained everything. I..." He smiled at his daughter, studying her carefully. "You've really matured, haven't you…you look just like your mom." Cat smiled softly and looked down at her brother, rubbing his hair. Michael sniffed and squeezed her in return. He looked up into her eyes and smiled sadly.

"They took us to see Mommy's grave, they said she died bravely and you were saving the universe. Did you? Did you save the universe, Sis?" Tears ran along her cheeks and she looked over her shoulder to her friends, who were gazing on with misty eyes.

"Yes Michael, we saved the universe."

"Mr. Johnson and the nice old lady-" Miriam's face fell and Shane laughed, which earned a smack upside the head by Miriam. "They said you were a queen and Robbie was a king! They said all of you were royalty and heroes, kind of like the Justice League!" Cat laughed cheerfully and knelt down, hugging Michael tightly and closing her eyes.

"Yes, exactly that, just like the Justice League. In fact, what was that oath that the Green Lantern always recited on television?" Michael gasped happily and stepped back, reciting the chant he enjoyed watching on those morning cartoons.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, green lantern's light!" He had a giddy, uncontrollable laugh, and looked up to his big sister with complete admiration. "Do you have your own chant?" She laughed and shook her head.

"No, but we're working on that." Robbie stepped forward and rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him and slowly rose to her feet. It was time to address the people.

"Everyone's leaving now, Cat, to address their people. It's time we say goodbye." She pressed her lips together and nodded as the friends all gathered in a circle, hugging each other.

"This isn't forever, right?" She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I mean, we'll be back together, right? Friends…" Maybe they would see less of each other, with the restoration of their worlds taking full focus now. Beck and Jade had to amp up their Royal guard, Andre had to clean up the Flame Dominion, and Trina was going to be crowned the Light Dominion's new Head Angel! "I hope we'll see each other again."

"Of course we will," Tori replied with a gentle smile. "Many times throughout the years I'm sure. Cat, Robbie, I'm glad that we've been together through all this, and you know what? It seems we've all made some pretty powerful allies. I'm not going to say that I'm going to miss anyone, because you know something? We're not leaving forever. I'll think of you all when I'm not around, but…we can just snap our fingers, open a portal, and step right through whenever we want to see someone." What if it wasn't so easy, though? No one wanted to think about that. They all knew they could meet up whenever they liked, so there was nothing to fear.

Leaving Cat and Robbie behind, they stopped off by the Elemental Realm. Beck and Jade were happy to see Jonah and Valerie cuddling up on the couch in the castle's living room. The fireplace was going and Valerie's hand was resting on her belly. Jonah's arm was around her shoulder and his free hand was enclosed around Valerie's. She looked up from the couch and smiled at the others. "My baby will be born in a peaceful world, I couldn't be happier." Phoenix walked into the room and gestured at the two.

"They have been like this since he got back, you wouldn't _believe_ the torture I'm going through with all the romance." Jade laughed and Beck slowly walked over, patting the older man's shoulder.

"If you think they're bad, just you wait." The man sighed and Jonah quickly rose to his feet. He moved over to Beck, standing at full attention. Beck turned to him and lifted his eyebrows. "Yeah, I don't get to relax do I?"

"Well, the realm's ready to hear what the King has to say. The people can feel it, they know the Shadows are gone." Beck's lips curled into a smile and he felt Jade cup his hand with hers. "It's time to tell them what your next step is."

"Right. The Elemental Realm indeed has taken a beating, there's a lot of destroyed areas out there. Granted the majority of it was restored in that purification wave, but there are still some areas that need to be reconstructed. Not only that, but the Royal Guard needs more soldiers. I want an equal number of soldiers from _each_ tribe. That _includes_ the Tribal leaders."

"Okay, and putting those leaders in the Royal Guard, do you want us to section the Guard into areas? If I put lieutenants in place with Guard stations in the North, the South, and so on, I'm sure that will spread the power of the Guard fully around the realm, making sure nothing overtakes this place."

"That sounds like a very good plan, go with it, Jonah." He pat Jonah's shoulder and turned with Jade to his remaining friends. Jade and Tori shared a hug as Beck and Andre did the same. "Andre, man…you know I'll be checking on you, right?" Andre smirked and lifted his shoulders.

"Yeah man, I know. Flame Dominion's the closest realm to you, so I expect to be hanging out in a hot tub somewhere." Beck envisioned a hot tub full of fire and stifled a laugh. He couldn't help but wonder how that would be.

"As long as it's not full of fire-"

"Aw man, don't take the fun out of it!" Andre laughed and pat him on the back. "Go address your people, they need their King." Beck nodded and looked over to Jade and Tori, who were having a discussion of their own. It was nice to know they'd all still see each other every now and then. "The Flame Dominion needs me as well."

"Right. And you're a lucky guy, finally get to be with Tori." Surely there were bound to be plenty of stories regarding that in the future, though it was still a depressing thought that he would only have thirty years with her. After that, he'd be alone. "I wonder if it'll be your kids or Trina's kids that take place of the Light Dominion. Although, there's another hundred years for Trina to take rule, right?"

"Yeah, and then when Tori's called back to the Light Dominion, I think she's going to rule alongside Trina."

"Just be careful, I hear angels are high maintenance."

"Yeah, but not as high maintenance as your wife." The two men laughed for a minute and felt the women staring at them, which made them quiet down as soon as they could. "I'll be seeing you around man, take care."

"Yeah, take care."

Andre opened a portal to the Flame Dominion and stepped inside with Tori and Trina. They exited in the lobby of the Flame Castle, where Freddie and Ashley were ready to greet them. Freddie moved forward, standing tall and proud, the new Royal Guard General was well pleased with his position. "It's about time you got back," He remarked with a subtle smirk. Andre chuckled and walked up to him.

"I trust everything's fine here?" Freddie nodded and motioned for him to follow. The group walked out to the balcony of the castle and Andre grasped the rails, looking out as the wind blew through his hair. He smiled with pride and closed his eyes. "I'll never danger this realm, not like my uncle did." Freddie stood beside him and Tori walked up to his right. They gazed out at the beautiful realm and looked to their king.

"Would you ever release him?"

"Maybe one day, but for now, he needs to remain in prison for his crimes. I'm sure the people would have him executed for his dealings with the Shadow Realm. He is still my uncle, and though he murdered my father, and millions of people during his reign, I cannot bring myself to kill him. Is that wrong?" Tori pressed her lips together and bowed her head, she would actually impose the death sentence on Vulcan. Freddie rubbed the back of his neck and looked up to the skies. He couldn't answer, he was the General, not the King. It wasn't his place.

"I think it's a noble thing," Trina stated calmly as she stepped next to her sister. The others looked to her and Tori smiled with pride. This was why she was glad Trina was stepping up to rule the Light Dominion, she wouldn't impose improper judgment. "It shows that you wouldn't destroy your own Uncle, and I think the people will respect you for that. You took away his powers and put him in prison, that alone was enough of a punishment. Killing would have gone too far." He slowly nodded and Tori moved her hand over Trina's, looking into her eyes.

"I…would have said to kill him," she replied. Trina frowned as Tori pulled her hand away and lowered it. "Even after all we've gone through, I know my emotions are still ruling over my logic. That's why I've needed you by my side the whole time, because you forced me to think…" Trina smiled and folded her arms across her chest.

"So you needed a little guidance, so what?"

"So what? I wasn't before, and I wouldn't be ready now to rule the Light Dominion. I can see that. I might have taken Hell out with the Shadow Realm for all I know. I would have suggested Vulcan's death, I would have suggested Robbie to kill Nevel, not put him in that prison…I think you would have done what Andre did, done what Robbie did, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be so quick to fall to your emotions. You do what's right, even if you have that warrior blood in you, you still do what's right and you _know_ what to do. I think with you as the Head Angel, this universe will truly be a safer place."

"Maybe so, I just hope I can keep making those right decisions, sister." She lowered he eyes for a moment and smiled softly. She could feel the call inside of her, telling her to return to the Light Dominion as soon as possible.

"You'll be fine, Trina. I know you will." Tori hugged her sister and closed her eyes. "I'll check in if you check in."

"Always. I can't wait to have you back beside me though." Andre looked over and Trina pointed at him, smirking playfully. "Thirty years Andre, thirty years." Tori laughed as a portal opened up behind them. Trina looked over her shoulder and sighed. "Well. It's time, they want me now."

"Go. Do well, I know you will."

"Thanks sis. I love you."

"I love you too, Trina." Trina's eyes filled with tears as she turned to face the portal. She extended her arms out diagonally and lifted her head to the sky, closing her eyes. Her wings spread from her back and flicked outwards, shooting light out around the area. Her hair breezed out behind her and the long white gown she wore wavered in the wind. She felt the eyes of everyone upon her as she stepped into the portal.

When she stepped through, she saw her father standing in the middle of all members of the Angel's council. They were in the middle of the Light Dominion's large castle living area. Holly was standing beside David, the proudest expression rested on his face. Melanie, now the General there, stood beside them. "Trina, are you ready to take my place as the Head Angel? I'm ready to take my seat in Heaven now."

"I am ready. I promise I will do my best."

"Then let us begin…" She closed her eyes and bowed her head as the council and the General all circled her and placed their hands upon her. She could feel a great stirring inside of her, she felt as though the Father himself were speaking to her. "Through the power of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost…through the power of Michael the Archangel, and the will of Heaven, I hand off my crown to you, Trina Vega. The new Angel in charge."

The power in her grew, it was almost a frightening feeling. She could feel the will of every Angel in the universe and the feelings of every soul. She was filled with the knowledge, the understanding, the compassions of the universe and began to realize just how massive this task was. Tori may have been correct, she herself may not be able to handle knowing all the pains of the universe that surrounded them. Then she heard a deep voice, calling out to her, accepting her. It was God Himself, and only she had the power to hear him.

All around her, the angels knelt. David remained standing, lowering his arms and smiling as she lifted her gaze up to him. She was speechless, literally unable to say a single word. What could be said in this moment? "I will now take my place in Heaven, the seat that has been waiting for so long. Finally, a rightful heir has ascended."

"Thank you, dad. I will not fail you, I will not fail the Father." Would she see him again? Evidently not even she knew the answer to that question. To her understanding though, she would not get to see him except for special occasions. The same was said of Holly, for it was her time to leave as well.

The process continued for another several minutes, and then after the tearful goodbyes, they were gone. She stepped out onto her own castle balcony and leaned forward, pushing her hands against the railing. Melanie was with the Guards, briefing them on the situation, and Trina was left on her own. Now that she was at rule, God would assign some Angel to be her mate for the next century. She would give birth to the next heirs of the throne. Only time would tell who would rise up, she would train all her kids to understand what was right. There would _not_ be a repeat of David's case, she needed to make sure that her children would never become a fallen.

That would be a matter for another time, though. For now, she just needed to not only address the Council, but the entire Realm. Even then, she would have to send a mental message throughout the universe, informing the various worlds that the Angel of Death had been destroyed, and the war, had finally ended. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, breathing out as her message ran out.

_Kings, Queens, Citizens of the universe, this is Head Angel of the Light Dominion. The Shadows may be defeated, the Angel of Death destroyed, and the war is finally over. Do not rest on your laurels, however, for as long as the universe exists, as long as good exists, there will be evil. Protect your lands, continue to strengthen your people, and never forget how good prevailed over evil on this day. Always be ready, in case anything should ever threaten the universe again, but for now, know that Evil has been defeated and Kingdoms have been and are being restored. We've risen from the ashes of war, and now we enter in a _new_ era. This is the restoration era of the universe, a new age of peace. Never forget, however, how important it is to know your History. How the Angel of Death rose up to try and take the universe by storm, how evil almost gained an upper hand, but had been vanquished by a united effort of the lands. Never forget, because when we forget, that is when we become too comfortable. It is when we become comfortable that we are less aware, and when we are less aware, that is when new evil may rise up. That is why you must always be prepared, because in being prepared, there will always be the Guardians to rise up and defeat that evil. Know that there will always be the Angels to keep a watchful eye over the universe, you will always be protected…_

Decades passed, centuries, the tale of the heroes seemed ages ago, old enough that it was legend. The tale had not been forgotten and had been told through the generations. The universe had indeed remained strong and the various worlds had grown in strength and numbers.

A class sat in front of their history professor, a man in brown robes with a coconut in his hand. He had a wide grin on his face as he sipped the milk, looking no older or younger than he had many years ago. A student raised her hand and called for him. "Mr. Sikowitz, if that's true and you actually _knew_ the legends, then how are you alive now?"

"My own personal secret, but if anyone ever asks you about a fountain of youth, I like to say it exists somewhere in the middle of a great desert." He smirked and sipped the coconut milk, it was a special milk from a coconuts that enabled him to stay alive and spread the word about his favorite students who became the legendary guardians of the universe."

"So…where do you think they are now?"

"The Guardians? I'm sure they're all up in Heaven watching down as their descendants continue to keep watch over the Universe." He sipped his milk and inhaled slowly. He was eternally grateful for the gift of life, eternally grateful for the ability to teach and spread the word. "Are there any questions?"

"Yes. Whatever happened to Johnny?"

"He married Penny, went through a few years of counseling, and was happy with his family and best friend. They did all right for themselves."

"What about Nevel? Is he still trapped in that prison?"

"Yes. He can never escape that prison, so he will never be a threat." Even if he did escape, the Universe was stronger than he was now. Too much time would have passed and Nevel would never be able to truly be a danger.

"The legends seem like they were great people, maybe one day we'll be just as great! I want to be a soldier."

"Maybe one day. Again, never forget their lesson though. Always remember, there will be a day when an evil will rise up again, and when that day comes, then you will need to be prepared."

"Yeah…nothing's threatened the universe in centuries, so the guardians did their job protecting it."

"Yes, just remember their warning to never get too comfortable. That's why I've been granted with the ability to remain alive and spread their tale." The students nodded and went on to scribbling on their papers. Sikowitz would rather be allowed to die, though. Being alive as long as he had been, it was a gift yes, but in recent years it felt like a curse. Even he was starting to question the purpose of telling the tale, especially when there was no evil threatening the universe. He took a deep breath and sighed, perhaps he ought to be grateful for that fact.

Far into the depths of the universe, where the wastelands and barren planets circled, the former Blood King remained asleep in his prison. His eyes slowly opened, glowing whiter than the brightest light. His arms were small and limp, his body covered in blood and skeletal like from years of atrophy, his hair had grown out to his ankles. He had cracks running along his body and a smirk upon his face. "I cannot die."

* * *

><p><span>you()tube(.)com()watch?v=x3N68uwfs54

Skillet: Hero

"The greatest personalities that ever existed have been those who united human beings and put them on the road toward cooperation and effectiveness and peace. Those whom the world has held highest have helped to unite and not sever interconnectedness. They have not been the destroyers of differences but the harmonizer of differences."

- John Lovejoy Elliott

* * *

><p>And as the credits roll, that song would be what plays. That quote, I think, fits the story. It was a great run, an <em>awesome<em> run. I know there were times I almost gave up on this story, but I didn't, and it truly became a big story. I even have a friend making a trailer for this! There's no sequel planned, though the very last paragraph makes it look like it. We all know Nevel would die anyway if he got freed, so, no luck there.

Thank you Boris, Mazey, Anon, and everyone who followed this story! I couldn't have done it without you. Oh, and yes, you too Jeremy Shane AKA "good chapter & more please, every chapter" I appreciate everyone for taking the time to read this! I do hope you'll be around for more of my works!


End file.
